Fate Rewritten
by wordsworthy
Summary: Set in the P3 continuity, this story relates what happens 10 years after Minato goes into a comatose state and how everyone turned out. In place of a conclusion, there are new meetings & possibilities. Will his return bode ill or fortune? Time will tell..
1. A Wager with Fate

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wager with Fate

_4__th__ March 2020_

_Dear Diary, _

_Man, today was embarrassing. Kaede had gone out of her way to bring me a bento to class once again. Not that I'm complaining about my girlfriend bringing me one of her handmade masterpieces; no, I wouldn't even dare dream about that. But did she really have to come dressed in her high school sailor fuku… sigh… that lolipedofin tag is gonna stay for a while, I can tell. I guess I can't help it since I'm dating a high school freshman almost 4 years my junior… well, a cute and adorable one at that. Perhaps I really had it coming._

_That little episode aside, I've done my rounds with the professors, apologizing and making up for my scheduled absence from lectures tomorrow. I usually don't bother with such things, but tomorrow is special, so I want to do it right. I have cleared up the schedule for the whole day, but I feel it would be too short a time still. Nevertheless I am looking forward to tomorrow. Everyone is going to be there, it is going to be a blast! Perhaps we can even wake the dead… never mind… bad joke… I still can't believe it's been ten years… has it been that long already…_

_No, I will write on my feelings about tomorrow, tomorrow. Those feelings are reserved solely for tomorrow, to let out, to overflow, to engulf all of us… it's not right for me to steal a march on the others. Tomorrow then. I'm looking forward to tomorrow._

_That's all for today, _

_Amada Ken_

* * *

"Honey, wake up."

"Mmm…"

"Honey, wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Five more minutes… OWW!"

The recently-bleached blonde twenty-something bolted straight out of his sleepy state when he felt his cheeks pinched by a familiar vice-like grip.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez, did you have to do that every time?"

"No, of course not honey. But you specifically told me to do so if you refused to get up for today, remember?"

The grey eyes blinked before something clicked quite noisily.

"Mom! I'm off to school."

"Take care of yourself honey!" hollered the red-haired mother towards the front of their cosy little home.

"Today's the day isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And you better get dressed and ready if you don't want it to end too soon." said the woman with a warm smile while she pulled the man to his feet. She gave a little yelp as she felt herself pulled into a bear of a hug.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?"

The woman still blushed slightly despite being married for all these years as she burrowed slightly into the strong arms that held her.

"No, not for today."

"I love you Chidori."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Ohayo Sendou-san! Fancy meeting you here!" the bolder of the two girls almost yelled out at the familiar figure on the same platform.

"Oh, ohayo Tomoe, Sachiko. Heading to school?" was the warm and cheerful reply.

"Yep, although we are cutting it a bit close, it should be fine since we're not involved with the graduation ceremony for the seniors. How about you Sendou-san? I thought the Kyudo Association's office is in the other direction…"

"Don't tell me there's Kyudo practice today! I'm sorry! It must have completely slipped my mind since Tomoe kept me up late last night…"

"Relax." Winked the brunette mischievously as she flashed a warm smile. "I'm on leave today. I'm just going to see a friend."

"Is it a boyfriend?" asked the more gossipy of the two eagerly.

"Well…" the older woman hesitated for a moment as her eyes became somewhat sad. "I didn't get the chance to find out actually…"

The more prudent of the two pinched the other's arm sharply, willing her to stop her nosiness for now. Suddenly a tall, grey-haired man in a matching suit stopped beside the little group, with a large bouquet of lilies in his hands.

"Sorry, been waiting long?"

The brunette smiled a little at the newcomer, her eyes regaining a bit of the life that was lost earlier as she received the flowers and inspected them intently.

"Nah. I just got here a while ago."

At that moment, the train pulled up alongside the station with a loud gush of air as the doors opened to allow the morning rush-hour passengers to alight with a flurry.

"The train's here. You girls better get on if you don't want to be late. I'll take the next one since I don't like to be packed like a sardine." advised the older woman gently.

"Y-yes! We will! We'll be seeing you at Kyudo practice then Sendou-san. Have a nice day!" replied the less starstruck of the two as she pulled her otherwise immobilised other half into the pack.

The man looked at the rapidly retreating Gekkoukan students amusedly as they scurried into the train just before it closed on them.

"Were we like that ten years ago too?"

The brunette gave a little laugh. "Would you like me to call you sempai again then?"

The man mirrored her little grin. "No. It gives me a chill down my spine when I hear you say it with that malicious scowl."

The two smiled familiarly at each other as they seated themselves on the bench, waiting for the next train.

"How are your parents and sister?"

"They're very fine and healthy of course. I take good care of my family you know."

"I know. I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Me too. I've even changed my surname to Sendou now, surprised both myself and my dad that's for sure."

"I'll bet." The silver haired man grinned wryly. "The girls seemed to recognise me. Think your two kids will start spreading rumours about you again?"

The brunette laughed gaily for the first time today.

"What are the chances of that…"

(At that very moment, in one of the compartments belonging to the earlier train, a very excited shrill voice squealed out "Yukari-san is dating that Olympic gold-medallist boxer Sanada Akihiko! Wait till everyone in school hears of this exclusive!!")

A chill went down the brunette's spine the same time her eyelids began to twitch.

"Never mind…"

* * *

A knock sounded on the heavy oak doors.

"Come in." sounded the mistress of the room.

"Kaicho, are you done for the day?" asked a sweet and polite voice familiarly.

The said chairwoman looked up from her pile of papers on the table at her employee, colleague and friend before flashing a little smile.

"Just give me five… no two more minutes. I just need to look these over and sign them, and then I'll be done."

The petite woman nodded knowingly and walked over to one of the empty seats facing the chairlady, settling into one while watching the normally meticulous kaicho fumble about the mess on the table.

"You're excited aren't you?" came that sweet voice in a dig that no one else would have been brave or crazy enough to pull.

Without looking up, the chairlady muttered. "Verily."

The woman with pale green hair giggled slightly at the impossibly rare grammar malfunction and decided to push her luck further.

"I am too. I can't wait to see everyone's face later on. I just hope our picnic basket is going to have enough food for every one."

"PICNIC BASKET!" the chairlady exclaimed as she banged her hands on the table. "I knew I forgot something important! Quick, call that French restaurant downtown for takeout! Or that ramen place, or better yet Wild-duck Burger! Yes, they will definitely have takeout!"

The younger woman finally let out the giggles that she had been holding back as the kaicho didn't disappoint with her reaction. The fact that the normally stiff chairlady was acting so uptight and nervous was already a gem in itself.

"Don't worry about that, I've already prepared it in advance. It's sitting on my desk outside."

The red haired woman sighed audibly and sank back onto her oversized chair.

"Thanks Fuuka. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Nothing, by the look of things. But what are friends for." smiled the once shirking violet. "We better hurry. After all we have a date with a really handsome man with blue hair and a bunch of old friends."

"Mmmm…" was the kaicho's barely audible, yet incredibly lonely reply as her eyes looked down once again, just not exactly on the papers. The sudden bout of melancholy didn't escape the observant secretary's eyes as she resolved to do something about it.

"Mitsuru, let's go. The world can wait. After all, he's the reason why it's still here."

"Yes." agreed the chairlady, regaining some of her former grit upon hearing her friend's honest call to her true self. "The world can wait."

* * *

"Woof woof!" barked the albino canine softly, but just loud enough so the blonde figure behind the desk nearby could hear it.

"They're here already? They're earlier than I expected." replied the warm, flowing voice to the kind notice. Rising from her chair, she walked over to the coat rack and put on her white coat before opening the door.

"Let's go meet them then."

"Woof!" replied the eager canine as it walked in step with the blonde figure.

"I know, I can't wait too." smiled the woman fondly.

"Ah, ohayo Aigis-sensei, Koromaru." greeted the head nurse respectfully. "Weren't you scheduled to be off today Sensei?"

"Yes, I was. But some of my friends are coming to visit, so I'm taking them to the special ward on the west wing…"

The sound of familiar voices can be heard just outside the entrance.

"That must be them now, I'll go greet them."

"Oh, this is the day isn't it… well, please do then Sensei. I'll help send everything that comes your way to the other doctors, just for today."

An incredibly warm and breathtaking smile graced the blonde's face as she bowed respectfully to the understanding old lady. "Thank you."

"Who's that?" asked one of the trainee nurses after the blonde woman and her white dog left for the front of the hospital.

"You don't know her? She's Tatsumi Memorial Hospital living miracle, Aigis-sensei. She's the prototype and unique android from the Kirijo Group that made headlines nine years ago for getting into Medical College by pure academic merit through the system, and having graduated at the top of the class within a year. There were some hoo-ha controversy about it then, but now she's indisputably one of, if not THE most renowned neurology experts in the world today, with an incredible success rate of 100 percent for routine operations and seventy-five for impossible ones. However, it's very difficult to book her to for an operation since she's rather stubbornly insistent on devoting half of her time towards taking care of the patient in the special ward in the west wing that the Kirijo Group donated." the motherly figure explained patiently.

"Huh, why is that, head nurse?" asked the new nurse with marked interest as she sensed good gossip material.

The head nurse leaned in and whispered. "Rumour has it that the man in the ward is someone extremely special to her, perhaps even romantically so."

"B-but… she's a machine…" the new nurse stuttered out before she was shushed with a quick hand to her mouth before the head nurse looked at her sternly.

"Did you notice she was an android before I told you? I don't know what crazy technology those Kirijo Group people have over there, but I can tell you this; she is more human than most people or doctors I have seen in all my sixty years. In fact, the mere fact that an android can be as caring and devoted to her life, job and love like she does makes here deserving of the nickname "the living miracle". Doesn't that make us humans feel ashamed about us and reflect about our lives sometimes?"

* * *

The group of friends were just passing by the nurse's counter when they were startled momentarily when a loud heart-wrenching cry was heard. Looking around, the source of the cry was confirmed when they saw a young nurse bawling into the bosom of the matronly head nurse.

"What was that all about?" asked Junpei casually, cocking a thumb at the odd scene nearby.

"Hmm… I am not entirely sure, although it seems to happen on this day every year for the past eight years I have been stationed here."

"Perhaps it's stress?" suggested Yukari helpfully.

"Erm, Aigis? Perhaps you should tell the hospital not to overwork the nurses like that? That cry sounded really bad." added Ken in concern for the nurse who was reduced to a sobbing mess.

"I'll remember to tell them that, Ken."

"Well, the head nurse seems to have a handle on things. Shall we proceed?" recommended Mitsuru upon receiving a nod from the said nurse.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you guys again." said Aigis with a warm smile.

The group of friends trekked through the hospital until they reached the designated ward on the second floor of the west wing. The ward stood out from all other wards in the hospital since it was the only one on the entire second floor of the new wing and had no doubt a generous size and furnishings, as evidenced by the large oak double-doors and the lack of any other facility for that floor.

Stopping just outside the door, Aigis closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath, more out of habit than from need, before she made several raps on the door.

Listening intently but hearing no response, she reopened her eyes and turned to her friends with her warmest and most reassuring smile that reflexively drew out her friends' equally heartening ones before she opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey, look who's here to see you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different dimension close by that resembled outer space, a faint purple line appeared from out of nowhere before it widened to form a slit of velvet light that contrasted brightly with the darkness of the space. Out from that light stepped a lone figure with rusty green hair and a long ornate coat of matching colours. He looked around for a moment, as though looking for something.

"Hmmm… she's not around here either. Maybe I shouldn't have made that last turn back at…"

The figure's attention became drawn to a large stone-like tablet some distance away.

"Hmmm… interesting…"

One of the green haired figure's eyes turned into a mirror-like silver appearance while the other a prismic collage of colours, as he looked on intently at the distant white statue-like object at the heart of the tablet. His brows furrowed as what he saw annoyed him to no end.

"I see… Fate's gone too far again." he scowled darkly. "Well, two can play at this game."

The figure stepped back into the darkness and instantly appeared before the tablet.

"I know you can hear me. Fate's dealt you a bad hand. I know, because I can see its doings. You've done well to win the first round, but the second is beginning soon. Your world and all your friends in it will soon be in danger once again. With that in mind, I will offer you a prize and a choice. The stakes are simple; the end of your world or sixty years, since that's how long MY seal can hold back this Nyx of yours for without me actually needing to be here."

The green haired figure stretched out his hands as a brilliant purple and white glow flashed from the rune on his forehead while two runes in the shape of glowing purple cards took shape and form on his outstretched hands.

"I am Lucifael Antemoira. I will offer you a choice here and now; Rest and do nothing, or be my wild card and gamble with Fate."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here's my teaser for my foray into the Shin Megami Tensei fanfiction. I actually consider myself a pretty hardcore player for the series, with a specific soft spot for Nocturne and to some extent the DDS series, but I liked Persona 3 as well. The gameplay was so-so, and the plot was a bit edgy and stretched, but what really clinched it were the evoker style summoning (which was disturbingly cool), the very human android Aigis (who was disturbingly cute) and the really well done ending (which was positively dripping with pathos). However, I personally really hate tragic endings, so I decided to do something about it by rewriting it with a continuation.

Most of this chapter has to do with my own renditions of what could have happened in the next ten years, but I hope they sound realistic or at least fun and fluffy for now. And more importantly, what's the point of being a writer if you can't use your god-like powers to bring back the heroic dead? My medium for doing this is a character of mine, Lucifael Antemoira from a couple of my still ongoing fanfictions in the Suikoden thread. The current series had not gone to the point of him acquiring such power yet, but he will eventually become strong enough to challenge Fate on his own. So since I'm getting ahead with myself already by writing this fanfiction before I'm done with my others, please just take him to be an immensely powerful True Demon who can defy Fate's machinations. On a trivial point, I've conceived his name Antemoira from a combination of Ante, a gamble with forced stakes, and Moria, the mother of the Moirae (Fates in Greek Mythology) as well as play on the idea of Anti-Fate; hence his exclusive power is to challenge and to offer people the chance to gamble with Fate. Cool eh?

In any case, please let me know your comments and criticisms, constructive or otherwise by sending me a note by means of reviews or direct messages. I won't be working on this thread for a while until I finish my current project, but that also means that I will have time to include everyone's input in, since I'm looking for it to be more than just my own musings. I'm also looking for people to who would like to volunteer for my betas or to bounce my ideas off, just to make sure my imagination doesn't go too haywire. If you're interested, please indicate as such and leave a contact information or email.

On a side-note, I might be getting ahead of myself again, but the rough plot for the later chapter (when I get down to writing them) will consist of the idea of the Trinity Souls, as my take on the idea for the new anime series they're making based on Persona 3, and I will tie in concepts and ideas from Nocturne, the DDS series and other influences that I find usable too. Something to look forward to is always nice.


	2. Reiji Yashuu 零時 夜襲

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reiji Yashuu (零時夜襲)

In the dead of space, or wherever the strange limbo laid in the greater scheme of things, a rare smile went unseen by anyone as two outstretched hands took gradual form.

"And so it begins."

* * *

The small group of friends froze up slightly a little after they entered the ward as their eyes centred on its lone occupant. Something about the sparse sunlight that filtered by the curtains gave his long blue hair a pale unearthly sheen while illuminating his features with an almost surreal glow. And that gentle smile. That striking, yet unslipping smile. The same one he wore when he last greeted them all those years ago. The same one with which he greeted them now. He looked so very contented, so very at peace, so very… completed… that it brought back renewed pangs of fear and worry amidst his friends; that he won't be coaxed back from that tranquil stillness… that he won't be coming back any more…

"Hey hey! How's it going? You look well." rang out Junpei in a more airily than usual fashion as he made towards the man in the centre of things, breaking the awkward silence that had congealed with his deliberately clownish tone. "Hey, how long are you guys gonna just stand there? Time's a wasting you know."

Aigis flashed a grateful smile towards Junpei for his well-timed intervention as she gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. He had always been the moodmaker of the group, and despite all these years and his now evident maturity, he never failed to amaze her. Turning around to her other friends, she noticed the two other very affected women quickly turning away, trying to stow away the stubborn tears that had gathered beyond their irises.

_He's very well loved. But that is to be expected._

The more composed of the three women returned a fond smile towards the blonde before she turned to the men around her.

"Why don't you guys go get together first? We girls will go set up the table and prepare for lunch in the meanwhile."

"Good idea, Fuuka. Let's go Ken." agreed the silver-haired man while the lankier young man nodded in approval as well, moving to join the other who was already talking away with their common friend.

Having regained enough of their bearings, the redhead and the brunette turned back towards the remaining two women with sheepish and embarrassed expressions, no doubt rueing their loss of control so early on. The blonde gave them an assuring smile to indicate her understanding; after all, they do share the same sentiments on oh so many levels. The green-haired woman tried not to look too amused at their friendly rivalry slash camaraderie as she gave them a slight push towards the pantry at the corner of the room.

"Let's go."

* * *

Between the four women, the tasks at hand seemed to pose less and less of the desired distraction as dinnerware and cutleries were quickly rinsed, glasses and plates arranged and the table set for lunch. Taking stock of their handiwork, or rather the lack of any work left, the women shared a "why not?" smile as they proceeded to join the others by the bed.

* * *

"… she's going to be five soon and I can tell she's going to turn out to be a quite the looker, just like her mom. But can you believe it? Every time I tell Chidori how glad I am that she takes after her more, she always complains that there's too much of me in her for that to happen…"

"Oh great, just what this world needs. Another noisy Iori." chipped the higher pitched voice of the approaching brunette.

"Who asked you Yuka-tan? And what's wrong with another well-meaning angel to brighten up the world more. Why, give it ten more years and my girl will be all hot and you'll be all aunty…"

"Say that again and you'll be lying on one of the ICU beds downstairs Stupei!"

The little playful spat came to quick end as both heads were promptly bonked lightly by the two slightly older sempais while Fuuka was busy fussing about more than necessary, calming and smoothing out the situation. Ken and Aigis just looked on fondly though, both no doubt thinking of how they missed these nonsensical tirades that were more fun than malice. In the meanwhile, Koromaru simply laid at his usual spot at the base of the bed, unperturbed by the little commotion while giving a few sagely canine yawns.

"Well anyway, I'll bring Minako down here to see you next year since it'll be a weekend then. She had always wanted to meet her Nazukeoya, although that doesn't quite fit the case here."

"I still can't believe Junpei's a Dad… man I feel old." muttered Ken while shaking his head slightly.

"Now don't you start. I haven't even said anything yet." remanded Fuuka politely, although shivers could be felt down the college student's back as he shook his head frantically in correction.

* * *

After a short break for lunch at the dining table nearby, the gathering by the bed resumed shortly thereafter with Akihiko giving a brief update on his latest boxing medal and a little demonstration of the various martial art styles he had chanced on during the course of his travels; Silat and Muay Thai. While the others played the graceful audience and ooh-ed and ah-ed accordingly, Mitsuru and Aigis chatted a little of their own as they had a little tea on the side.

"How is he, Aigis?"

"Physically, his vitals are in excellent condition as usual, but his scans indicate a lack of activity within his cerebral cortex."

"So… it's almost like he's brain dead…" uttered the usually confident chairwoman softly as her head lowered. It struck the blonde how much she resembled a lost child all of a sudden as a dull ache flitted through her circuits as well. She reached out a hand and patted the redhead's lightly.

"Almost, but he's not. His brain is undamaged and functioning perfectly; it's just that his… spirit… is not home at the moment. We all know where he is right now, don't we?"

Hands were squeezed reassuringly.

"I wonder if he gets lonely over there… all alone…"

"But he's not alone. Look around, we're all here aren't we? Come on, let's go join the others. I'm sure he would like to hear about your latest corporate takeovers as well."

The redhead gave a throaty chuckle at the blonde's newly acquired sense of humour, dry as it may be.

"He'll find stocks analysis and industrial espionage plenty interesting, I'm sure."

"Tres bien?"

The two smiles visibly widened even as the redhead gave the blonde a light playful nudge with an elbow.

* * *

"Some guys have all the luck."

"Huh?" was the slightly puzzled, but mostly disinterested reaction by the boxer as he set his teacup down. "What do you mean Junpei?"

The man in question gave a wry grin as he stuck a thumb backwards towards the bed where the girls were gathered this time.

"That. That's quite a harem. I mean, just look at them. We have the hot kaicho of the Kirijo group, the ever popular Yuka-tan and the last but not least, the ultimate moe icon and gynoid, Aigis. Fuuka's less explicit with her affections but she's suspect as well. Haha, man… people will kill to take his place."

The college student looked at him incredulously.

"Junpei! You're married! To Chidori of all people! With a five year old girl! What more can you ask for?"

"Well," chipped the silver-haired sempai amusedly. "I'm more shocked that gynoid is in his vocabulary."

"Haha, I guess I'm quite lucky to have Chidori and only Chidori. Can you imagine having to choose among them when he wakes up? Man, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. But just between us men, who do you think stands a higher chance?"

"Hmm… it's hard to say…" mused Ken as he rubbed his chin theatrically, much like one of those old fashioned detectives you read in novels. "They're all beautiful women in their own rights and they're obviously quite smitten with him."

"You think so? Well, I'm rooting for Aigis since she obviously cares for him a lot, but the whole android deal makes her a little less suitable biologically. Even though those gynoid upgrades over the years means that even her skin and body is all soft and supple like a normal girl, the thought of them getting it on is still a little disturbing, if you know what I mean…"

"Guys…" went a soft prompt that went unnoticed by the two lost in their own interesting speculations and fantasy-bookmaking.

"He'll also have it rough with Mitsuru-san too I'll expect. After all, she is the head of a powerful global conglomerate and is rich beyond imagination while he didn't even finish high school. The status-quo thing isn't good for any healthy relationship…"

"Guys…" went the second unheeded prompt… or perhaps more of a prayer to some obscure god this time.

"Mmm… that would leave Yuka-tan… she does seem like the most normal out of the three. But just between you and me, I think she's getting a little more neurotic over the years…"

"Neurotic you say!" hissed a shrill voice that was literally dripping with venom and vehemence, jolting the two out of their own little world and straight into hell.

"Y-Yuka-tan! When did you… I mean, whatever you heard or think you heard, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…" stuttered a very much afraid Junpei.

"Somewhere in the middle of soft and supple." answered another obviously cold and annoyed voice that contrasted the blazing red hair, although something sure seems to be burning somewhere…

"Mitsuru-san! I ah, I mean, I didn't mean to… I mean…" said a shrinking Ken as he realised they were cornered on all three fronts. "Have mercy please!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. It just so happens that we are in a hospital." replied the blonde who had an uncharacteristically evil smile on her angelic features.

"Akihiko-sempai! Help!" the two soon-to-be-deceased souls (or something like that) pleaded earnestly towards the only other man in the ward. The said man had his palms faced up as he backed away slowly from the inquiring face of a certain Yamagishi.

"I didn't say anything. Really!"

"Sempai!"

"Enough of that," the redhead cut in sternly.

"Execute them!"

* * *

Two loud unearthly screams resounded throughout the hospital, causing several alarmed nurses to drop whole trays of medicines and a few anxious apologies over botched injections. Some curious looks were cast towards the western ward where the sound came from, but none were really brave enough to check it out. In fact, most were still shuddering slightly from collateral damage alone.

* * *

Grimacing at the sight of his two fellow specimens of the male species sprawled out on the couch, the silver-haired boxer heaved a well deserved sigh of relief.

"Too… close…"

_Really, hell hath no fury than a woman…_

He clasped a hand over his mouth, in case he said it aloud somehow.

* * *

By the time the two lost souls crossed back over from the River Styx, night has already fallen to its third hour. The two were surprised to find that a charitable amount of dinner had been set aside for them… along with a not so charitable stack of dishes and other cutleries for them to serve the remainder of their sentence. Casting a slightly accusing look that screamed treachery and payback at their fellow man which the other shrugged off quite easily, the two set off to do the dishes. At the slightly bemused looks of the now placated quartet, he justified himself with a simple sentence that was chocked full of logic.

"I rather stay on winning side; in this case, your good sides."

* * *

The visit reached its scheduled end all too quickly for most, if not all of their likings, as the clock read half past eleven. Well, apart from Aigis and Koromaru who lives right in the hospital, the others were dependent on the trains that stop running a little after midnight. Even the chairlady and her secretary hadn't any further allowances of time to stay on, since tomorrow was another working day after all and business was bound to be hectic as usual.

As the group gathered by the door, all heads turned back towards their common friend for a final look as he saw them off with that gentle smile of his once again before they bid their farewells but not good-byes.

"We'll drop by if we're around, but we'll definitely see you again next year."

"Definitely."

"Stay well."

"Ja-naa!"

With a final look behind them, a hand reached towards the switch by the wall as the light in the ward dimmed to a glimmer as opposed to a complete darkness just before the heavy doors closed gently with a soft click.

* * *

"What's the matter Junpei?" asked Fuuka in concern as she noticed the taller man check his watch for the fourth time in as many minutes. "Are you running late?"

"Haha, is Chidori gonna pull your ear off again when you get back?" came the atypically soft jibe from a slightly deflated Yukari. It had been a long day after all.

"Ya… I mean no! It's not that. It's just that it's going to be midnight soon." explained the bleached blonde.

"Oh." was the knowing response from the others as they too checked their own watches reflexively.

"Heh… There hadn't been a Dark Hour for a good ten years now thanks to him, but somehow, I hadn't managed to kick the habit of sleeping after midnight." continued Junpei with his rare, slightly melancholic adult face.

"You're right… we have a lot to be thankful for." agreed Akihiko sincerely while the sense of loss became slightly more defined in the group all of a sudden.

Sensing the awkwardness he caused in the air, Junpei went back to his non-adult face and his clownish tone.

"Well, it's not like anything's going to happen now. What's the worse that could happen…?"

As if on cue, a loud explosion broke the stillness of the night just as the second hand struck its apex.

"What the?" went a startled Fuuka as heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

"An explosion?" wondered Mitsuru aloud. "It sounded like it came from…"

"The hospital!" finished everyone at once as they instinctively began running off towards the direction they came from.

"Stupei! You…" growled Yukari in between breaths.

"I know. Me and my big mouth." finished the said Stupei.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long delay for the update. To cut a long, sad and painful story short, exams happened. Indeed a sad sad day for many, but for me in particular. In any case, I'm back on track and since I received quite a few reviews over my absence, I had decided to start work on this piece first, and so there you go. Keep up the reviews and I'll prioritize this story over the others. Fair no?

This chapter is still pretty much an interlude piece, so it's got quite a bit of fluff and speculations floating about. However, its true purpose is to lead towards the real action, which I have slated as the focus of the next chapter so please look forward to it.

With regards to the characterization of the leads and foils, I'm retaining most of their personalities from the Persona 3 series, but with a few alterations that I feel most fits with how they'll turn out in ten years time. Akihiko and Mitsuru are still as confident and elite as ever, although I've given Mitsuru a little more vulnerability with regards to Minato, but that's more as a plot device to explore later. Yukari is still the cheerful and snappy girl/woman and I've decided to leave her as that since it suits her. Junpei is one of the characters I have changed a fair deal to reflect his eventual maturity; so he now switches into his clown mode when he feels the need to defuse a tense situation, but is perfectly capable of serious thought too. However… he still remains an idiot at heart, since it serves as comic relief that way too. Ken's grown up over the years too, and he seems to have picked up a few bad habits and characteristics from Junpei; overall, I just mean for him to have an enjoy life to the fullest attitude, hence the slight idiocy. Fuuka has also undergone a great deal of change under the Mitsuru's wing as her secretary, so I've boosted her confidence a great deal. She still maintains her perceptiveness and caring nature though, and I'm toying with her being the lead of a second surprise pairing. Something else to look forward to. Oh, Koromaru's still… Koromaru I guess; a dog with an attitude. But that's fine, since I like dogs.

Well, I still haven't decided on who to pair Minato up with, so feel free to state your case on your favourites and why they deserve the man who saved the world. Kinda like the bachelor, no? But right now, I'm leaning towards Aigis since I personally feel that sex isn't a great deal of consideration on my part as opposed to spiritual compatibility. But I digress.

A few notes about some references: the title of the chapter, Reiji Yashuu (零時夜襲), stands literally for midnight assault. I could have used "midnight assault" but I like the kanji for Reiji (零時) as it looks great and has connotations of zero hour, which ties in with the concept of the dark hour. Not to mention zero is a theme associated a lot with Minato in the game.

The term Nazukeoya used in the chapter is also normally used to refer to someone who gives another his or her name. In this case, I've conceptualised Junpei's daughter to be named Minako, after Minato obviously; hence the almost but not exactly fitting feeling expressed by Junpei. On a trivial side-note, from my research into FES, Chidori gets to live somehow but without her memories of the Dark Hour, so I'll take it as that. I hope that addresses the concerns of some readers.

In case you readers haven't realised, I'm a quite a big fan of kanji, since I'm part Chinese, so I'll be using them quite a lot. But rest assured, I'll give a lot of explanations so you can just enjoy the beauty of the word form.

So that's all for today. I'll be looking forward to your reviews if any, as well as constructive or otherwise criticisms and discussions. In return, please look forward to the next chapter in the works. I've just decided the title of the chapter.

00.


	3. 00

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

This is the hacked and slashed edition or the 3rd ed if you will. For readers interested in the original, just drop me a message or review and I'll send it to you personally.

* * *

Chapter 3: 00

The six friends could have broken every sprint record for the Olympics as they reached the front of the hospital within minutes of the initial blast. Barely leaving enough time for their lungs and breaths to catch up with the rest of their bodies, heads quickly turned left and right as they looked for the source of the blast. To their horror and dismay, they could make out the smoking remains of a wall on the second floor where a gaping hole had been punched out of the once complete surface.

"Hey, that's…" began Junpei halfway before he interrupted himself upon seeing a blonde figure in a white coat jump off from the opening with a white dog alongside, landing with impossible grace just before him. "Aigis! Koromaru! What in the world…?"

"They took him!" was the near hysterical reply from the wide-eyed blonde. The desperation and alarm in her eyes took the man aback, more than a little startled by the depth of emotion nestled within. At this point, the most inappropriate thought for this most inopportune moment surfaced from the murk of his confused mind.

_How can she be this human…_

"Who took him?" shot another worry filled voice from one flustered looking redhead. "Aigis! Who took him?"

"I don't know. I was going to check up on him one final time for the night when I saw some cloaked strangers inside the ward. Before I could stop them, they blew me out of the room with some strange power and made that hole in the wall." answered the android quickly before she turned her sights towards the rapidly shrinking fleeing figures within her optics. "They're heading towards the bridge. I'm going after them!"

"Aigis! Wait…" before Yukari could finish her sentence, the blonde took off with inhuman speed as her motors kicked into full gear, leaving behind just the tails of her medical overcoat and a trail of questions fluttering in her dust.

"Haiz… She's the same as always." sighed the silver-haired boxer before he punched his palm. "She really can't see anything other than him it seems. She could have just asked for help while she's at it."

"Wait, Akihiko! You're not planning on going after her, are you? Aren't you forgetting we can't call out our Personas without Evokers? What if they're armed…" reasoned the still flustered redhead who stood with folded arms, not so much putting up her usual confident front but rather, desperately holding back her body that wants so badly to follow suit.

The silver-haired man flashed a wry grin as he pulled out a pair of shiny items from his coat pocket which he slipped in place over his knuckles. "There. Now so am I. Junpei, Ken, ready to go?"

"All set." came two affirmative replies as they emerged from a nearby alley armed with two solid looking steel pipes.

"Relax, it'll just be like old times. Let's rock!" declared the older man as they dashed after the beacon of blonde that lit their way.

"Akihiko! Wait…" the redhead started before she felt a pair of slightly clammy hands close around her right. She turned slightly to see a rather pale brunette looking straight at her.

"Mitsuru-sempai, I know we don't have our Personas or weapons with us, but I still want to follow them. I… I just can't keep still knowing he's in danger. You feel the same way, don't you?"

Amber eyes stared blankly at hazels for a few seconds before something finally clicked into place within her mind, washing away the doubt and conflict from obscuring what needs to be done; from what she honestly wants to do. Gripping the younger woman's hand fully, she too broke into a run while pulling the other along.

"You're right. Even if we can't do anything, we can still support them from the back as best we can. Fuuka, come along too!"

Before the green haired woman could reply, the two women had already gone out of earshot from her typically soft voice. A smile crept into her face as she shook her head at her friends.

_Really… the two of them are so lively today… not that it's a bad thing. I haven't seen them so worked up since we last fought together ten years ago; it was like half of them went with him afterwards… but really, do they have to be so sloppy all the time. Heh… What will they do without me?_

The line finally connected as a once familiar voice came through the handset.

"Evening Kurosawa-san. Yes, it's been a while… Yes, it's Yamagishi. Actually, there's a little problem over by the hospital… Eh? … You're already on the case? But how…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde android had managed to catch up with the cloaked figures on an all too familiar bridge, a relic of her memories from ten, twenty years ago. To her surprise, the seven shadowy strangers suddenly stopped hesitantly at the middle of the bridge. Focusing on what laid beyond, her extended optics made out several cars blockading the other end of the bridge, along with half a dozen or so heavily armed men, several even wielding assault rifles. Realising that they were trapped on both ends, the figures split into three on each side in preparations to fight while a lone other proceeded to draw some sort of symbol on the asphalt in their middle. Just as she switched her hand into gunning mode, the patter of hurried footsteps sounded just behind her, along with several calls of her name.

"Aigis!"

"Guys… why…"

The silver haired boxer pulled up alongside the blonde while the other two men flanked the both of them.

"Baka. He's an important friend to us too. Besides, did you think I'll miss such an interesting fight?" was the careless reply, complete with gleeful grin and all.

"Sou sou." agreed Junpei as he nodded along. "But then I understand completely, since I'm a fellow baka too."

"That's right. We're all comrades, are we not?" chipped Ken matter-of-factly afterwards.

"Hey hey, leave me out of the baka convention. Idiocy is infectious you know."

The blonde flashed a little smile at her friends while feeling a little guilty that she had forgotten about them in the heat of things.

"Guys… Thank you."

The four friends and a white dog turned to square off against the three figures just as Mitsuru and Yukari arrived belatedly on the scene as well.

"Mitsuru… Yukari…"

"We'll provide support from the back. Just concentrate on the enemies ahead." announced the redhead with a reassuring authority.

"Hai, I'm counting on you two then."

With that, the frontliners began to charge towards the three opponents, hoping to settle things quickly by rushing them with their numerical advantage while the said opponents brandished their handguns.

"Junpei, Ken, Akihiko, criss-cross your paths and scatter!"

The three men did as directed, thereby messing up the aim of the three pistols, causing the barrels to follow the dodging figures with a flurry of curses.

"Koromaru, duck in between the fire and take out the hand of the one on the right!"

The intelligent canine followed through as instructed and managed to close in near enough to attach his own canines to the hand of the leftmost enemy, causing the hand to drop the gun and engage in a battle of strength against the vise-like grip of the white dog.

"Aigis, take aim and take out the other two enemies' hands! Take care not to hit any vital points yet!"

The blonde android acknowledged the instruction and fired several well aimed shots that connected with the hands and arms of the remaining gunmen, causing them to clutch their injured limbs, thereby halting the sound of gunfire on their side of the bridge. The three friends who had been dodging around for some time immediately rushed them and sent them flying back with a slew of hefty blows from the pipes and brass knuckles. The former S.E.E.S members regrouped together once again to square off against the fast recovering enemies, ready to end the battle with one last all out attack. However, just before their charge, their brunette support hollered out a warning.

"Minah, look out! They're still armed with…"

Eyes quickly caught on to the cloaked figures reaching menacingly into their robes for something, presumably a hidden weapon of some sorts. But when it became revealed, it didn't quite register in their minds.

"Ofuda …" finished the redhead blankly…

(A/N: Ofudas are the paper talismans used by Shinto priests, typically as charms but also as a form of weapon or tool in popular fiction.)

Despite the obviously tense situation, everyone face-faulted for brief moment.

(A/N: As for how they looked, well, use your imagination.)

"No way… Did Mitsuru-san and Yukari-san just do a tsukkomi…?" muttered Ken in disbelief before he promptly shut up and pretended to focus once again on the opponents before them, as did the others. It was hard to miss the drop in temperature from the icy stares that followed his careless comment.

(A/N: A tsukkomi is a popular Japanese comedy routine involving a straight man making a normally stoic sentence and a funny man subverting it into a joke with a nonsensical response. In this case, Yukari makes a perfectly serious warning, but the ridiculous association of talismans as weapons make it a tsukkomi. Let's not even go into whether it's a good one or not…)

Meanwhile, the cloaked figures had marked the newly brandished ofudas with the blood from their wounds and were beginning to chant mysterious verses in an unfamiliar tongue.

"I don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good. Let's take them now!" yelled out Akihiko as he ran forward for the finishing blows. The other frontliners saw the logic in the decision and followed suit, but before they could catch up to the silver haired boxer, a flash of red light erupted together with a storm of dust just before the cloaked figures, blinding them for a moment. When they recovered their sights, they found their vanguard sent flying back, landing limply a little distance behind them.

"Sempai!"

The rear support quickly went to his side to check up on him.

"He's fine. He's just knocked out. We'll take care of him. Concentrate on the fight ahead and be careful!" commanded Mitsuru firmly.

Nodding their acknowledgement, the remaining four combatants turned their attention towards the battle at hand. The dust finally cleared after a few moments, revealing three large humanoid beings with red skin, horns, large iron clubs and an overall vicious disposition. The four friends backed away instinctively as the three inhuman beings gave a collective roar.

"What the hell!? Are they using Personas?" wondered Junpei aloud as he gripped his weapon tighter reflexively.

"No! It's Onmyōdō! Everyone, watch out! These monsters are Onis and they are resistant to physical attacks!" shouted a new voice from the back.

(A/N: Onmyōdō is literally translated as the way of the Ying-Yang and is a form of Shinto-Taoist-Buddhist mysticism. Typically, users of this form of Eastern magic are able to summon shikigamis or demons as their main MO.)

"Fuuka!"

The green haired woman had finally arrived on the scene, albeit panting a little more heavily than it should be healthy to. When she finally recovered enough breath and voice, she called out once again.

"Guys, concentrate on taking down the enemy in the middle. They're doing some sort of summoning ritual with him as a sacrifice and it's calling something big! It's going to be completed soon! Hurry!"

"What! Not good!" growled Junpei in an irate voice. "Aigis!"

The blonde android had come up with the same decision and was already pointing her gatling attachment on the designated enemy. "Sorry." she mouthed as she fired a stream of bullets with the intent to dispose. However, before they could reach the target, the Onis got in the way and the bullets rebounded off their tough hides with little more than a brief howl of pain. By this time, a column of red light, brighter and more intense than the one earlier, erupted from the ritual circle in the middle. Eyes widened further when they saw their friend's body slowly dissolve into particles of scarlet light within the column which served to increase the intensity of the light.

"No… not again…" uttered the blonde android before she charged towards the ominous beacon of light despite the monsters in her way.

"Son-of-a!" snarled Junpei as his rage overtook his usual features as he followed suit with a charge of his own, alongside both Koromaru and Ken who undoubtedly shared the same sentiment with growls of their own.

"Guys! You can't win if you get sucked in by your anger! Guys!" pleaded the green haired woman, but to no avail. The others were far too angry and far too desperate for words anymore.

The three Onis roared and moved to engage the four combatants. The one nearest to them swung its club towards the blonde android, but before it could complete the movement, two crossed steel pipes parried the blow despite the two men being reduced to their knees from the power of the blow.

"Aigis! Go!" barked the older man through gritted teeth.

The younger man indicated the same as he cursed through laboured breath. "Damn it. Why can't the bad guys just stick to guns for once!?"

"Sorry!" mouthed the android as she passed by them without halting. The next Oni nearest to the blonde then brought his club down in a similar fashion, but was easily evaded due to her speed and reflexes. Before the Oni could try again, the white dog leapt onto the club and used it as spring board to launch itself towards the Oni's face, diverting the monster's attention unto itself.

With one remaining Oni in the way, Aigis unloaded the remainder of her clip onto its horned mug before she switched from her gatling attachment into close-quarter combat with her new duel upgrade, a long black blade extending from her right forearm. With an uncharacteristically fierce cry, she leapt several feet into the air and descended upon the Oni in a vicious slash attack from above. The Oni swung its club upwards to meet her midway, the impact of that heavy blow throwing the blonde android off her previous course, although she landed gracefully a little distance off without any problem. Without so much as a pause, the android lunged in again intending a lethal thrust attack but the Oni had already brought its club down in a horizontal sweep, the difference of power so great that despite her hasty parry, she was knocked backwards some distance away.

Despite her vision beginning to blur as sparks flew from several points on her body, she struggled to get back onto her feet to continue the fight as the Oni was still approaching slowly, presumably for the finishing blow. Looking past the monster, she froze up as she saw the last traces of him disappear into scarlet particles, her mind arresting upon itself as a myriad of thoughts and images flew through her head. Reflexively, she called out just as the final blow descended upon her.

"Orpheus!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location neither near nor far away, another fight was being concluded. Save it was much more one-sided than one would have normally come to expect. Well, not that there was anything normal about the combatants either.

The green haired figure sighed softly.

"Are you quite done? The difference in our powers should be quite apparent by now. We're going to miss a good show soon if you keep this up though."

The dark mass encased within a sphere of five colours finally relented its violent resistance and quietened down. Sensing the absence of any further hostilities, the green haired figure snapped his fingers and the sphere imprisoning the black entity disengaged into five separate spheres of amber, crimson, viridian, sapphire and azure before returning to him, immersing themselves into his body. The black entity descended towards the green haired figure, all the while shrinking in size until it took the form of a beautiful blonde woman with purple skin, draped in a black robe. The woman, or rather, the woman-like form looked at the man, or man-like figure, with disbelief.

"How? Who are you really?"

"Hmm… good question. I'm not really a god, nor am I exactly human anymore. Demon comes close, except I'm a bit over-classed for that too. If anything, I'm a joke old man Fate played that backfired in his face. Oh, as for how, I wouldn't worry about that. You might be the manifestation of all death in this world, but the depth of my power is encompasses half of the elements in every world. I am beyond you. You really didn't stand a chance to begin with."

The blonde woman heaved a heavy sigh of defeat and resignation before she turned towards the man with a slightly disturbing smile that was downright predatory in nature. She waved a hand casually and an ethereal set of table and chairs appeared within the limbo.

"Shall we get comfortable then?" she drawled suggestively.

The green haired figure raised an eyebrow at her, but took the offered seat anyway.

"You don't seem too upset."

The purple skinned lady shrugged her shoulders casually as she seated herself opposite.

"I can't say I'm nuts about my job. Maa… with you I have a genuine excuse to fail in my duties, or something like that no? Besides, if you really have the power to upset Fate, then this game would potentially either postpone the destruction phase for another few centuries or purge the world for me; a win-win situation with little effort from myself, so why not?"

The man gave a little laugh at that. "Are you related to Jeane I wonder."

"Who?"

"Nevermind, just someone I know. Look, it's starting."

* * *

"Orpheus!"

At that exact moment, the column of red light burst open in a brilliant explosion of crimson and scarlet flames, causing both human and demon alike to pause in their tracks, entranced by the incredible sight. The light faded as suddenly as it appeared, but the tranquillity of the night was violently broken still by the two inhuman roars that shook everything that heard it; bridge, hearts and all. As the dust that was stirred up from the explosion began to settle, the owners of the unearthly voices began to reveal themselves beyond the glowing red eyes that pierced through the cloud of dust. The first was a sword-wielding monstrosity with a silver head that took the form of a draconic skull.

"Thanatos!" exclaimed Yukari, eyes filled with nothing short of abject shock. However, those eyes widened even further as the second silhouette came into view. A black humanoid figure seemingly armoured with jet metal, one that stood nearly as tall as the mighty Herald of Nyx. But the most striking feature has to be its head of long flowing white hair that splayed out in the night breeze, in particular the familiar way it almost covered the entire right eye. The green haired woman gasped and covered her mouth as her legs gave way, slumping to the ground in astonishment upon recognising the presences within the two entities, along with their ridiculous power levels.

"You're kidding me…" uttered Junpei as he recognised the other figure as well, despite its somewhat different appearance.

"No way…" agreed Ken alongside him.

"Kuroi (Black)… Orpheus…" finished Aigis, her eyes transfixed on the visage that she had most wanted to see, albeit in an unexpected, turn-about sort of way.

For a brief moment, the two formidable-looking demons merely stood there unmovingly, as though still disoriented from the abrupt manner that they were summoned. After a while, a purple glow began to emanate from their right hands before the red light in their eyes cleared, revealing curiously familiar irises. The two demonic images turned to look at each other before springing backwards, as though preparing to engage the other. They spent a while inspecting the other before looking at themselves. It was then that a cold voice rang through the temporary silence on the battlefield.

"My glorious demons, heed thy master who summoned thee. Rend my enemies asunder!"

The two said demons looked back towards the voice who addressed them momentarily before following the man's line of sight towards the gestured enemy. Upon seeing the fallen and battered combatants, the two monsters' eyes took on an enraged glint as they roared once more in their unearthly voices.

The former S.E.E.S. members backed away warily as the two familiar demons looked at them intently, the extent of their powers very much remembered and feared despite the years that had passed.

"Are we actually going to fight these two?" asked Ken nervously as he looked to his older companions for suggestions.

"I think we're screwed this time… but what a way to go…" said the older blonde man hesitantly as he attempted to make light of the situation, despite the excessive sweat forming on his brows.

"What the heck…" uttered the newly conscious Akihiko as he took in the two demons for the first time. "This can't be happening…"

A loud combined roar suddenly sounded from the two demons, as though reaffirming the harsh reality that was imposed upon the group of friends; the rage and fury within the cry sending chills down spines and circuits alike. Gritting their teeth at the inevitable conclusion, the friends were prepared to make one last, probably futile stand against the two as their howls began to subside, but the moment never came. To the surprise of absolutely everyone on the bridge, the two demons turned their attentions back to the other group of humans and demons gathered in the middle of the bridge.

"Aré? (A silly expression)"

* * *

The black Orpheus reached behind to retrieve a white U-shaped metallic object that was decidedly different from the usual harp attached to his back. Extending his arm forward, it assumed the form of a majestic white bow which he pointed skywards and released a single white arrow into the sky, creating a magic circle in mid air that began to rain a hail of white arrows unto the enemies in the centre of the bridge, freezing everything that they hit, encasing the three Onis partially in ice while the cloaked men tried to take cover from the attack. With another loud roar, Thanatos charged directly towards the now hapless monsters, followed by the black Orpheus whose bow shifted forms to that of a white longsword. Needless to say, the poor Onis were promptly cleaved down into halves, quarters and eighths between the merciless swords of the two rampaging demons, causing the three cloaked men who summoned them to stiffen and spit out a spray of blood before collapsing lifelessly to the asphalt.

At the same time, the other three men who had summoned their Onis on the other side of the bridge stiffened and shared in the same fate as the fight had evidently ended on that side of the bridge as well. A quick look by in that direction might have revealed that the monsters were felled between the onslaught of heavy firepower and a katana-wielding man in blue; save none of the former S.E.E.S members were able to take their eyes off the two other familiar demons.

Alarmed by the demise of his six comrades and the approach of the two menacing demons, the leader of the group pulled out a wad of ofudas and proceeded to cut his palm open with a small knife. A burst of red light similar to what had happened twice previously erupted into being just in front of him, revealing a large white humanoid being with two horns and an appearance that made it seem like it was made of paper. Without so much as cry like the others, the silent white giant moved to engage the contrastingly black demons.

"It's stronger than Kai…" uttered Mitsuru in amazement.

"Listen up you two!" called out a loud voice all of a sudden. "The Shiki-Ouji is immune to physical attacks but its weakness is fire! Use magic!"

"F-Fuuka! What are you doing?" asked the silver haired boxer confusedly. However, all he got in reply was a knowing but enigmatic smile.

The white demon lunged at the two other with its claw-like hands which were promptly parried by the two respective swords before both black demons unleashed a series of scathing slash attacks that connected with little visible effect. Nevertheless, the two black demons continued their assault unrelented, each blow increasing in both speed and power that made the white giant buckle little by little through the impact of the blows alone, despite the demon's natural immunity to physical damage. Backed into a corner, or rather, forced to the edge of the bridge, the white demon made a desperate lunge at its two black counterparts with its two clawed hands simultaneously, but the black demons were ready and batted them away with particularly heavy strikes, leaving the torso of the white demon exposed. Stepping into the brief opening that was so carelessly left unguarded, the two black demons extended their free hands and fired an intense bolt of pure energy at point blank range, blasting a large gaping hole through the white other, as well as a large portion of the bridge at that side, sending the remains of the demon falling into the sea below even as its body began to dissipate into a stream of scarlet particles in mid-plunge.

* * *

With the last of the enemies felled, the two black demons turned their attentions towards the group of former S.E.E.S. members and proceeded to make their way towards them. Their right hands glowed with that brilliant shade of velvet once again as a stream of purple symbols and foreign letters flowed out and surrounded the two demons, encasing them within a cocoon of purple light before they burst open with an explosion of purple particles of light and another storm of dust, reducing the new figures to mere silhouettes once more. Nevertheless, they began to reveal themselves gradually as they approached the group of still stunned friends.

The first figure to step out of the shroud of dust and shadows had on a black trench coat with an impossibly long scarf trailing in the night breeze, although his most notable feature had to be that crooked Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"R-Ryoji?! Then that must mean…" stuttered Junpei in disbelief of the visage before him.

"Speak for yourself." a deep voice sounded from within the shroud while the ears of everyone pricked up in recognition.

The other figure finally revealed himself; a tall man dressed in a similar black trench coat but with long navy hair flowing to the night breeze while his right eye remained hidden behind an unruly lock of blue. However, that familiar gentle tranquil surreal smile no longer remained, although probably no one would really miss it. In its place was a warmer, brighter grin that seemed to widen as he got closer and closer…

"I for one don't plan on dying again for another sixty years or so."

Three voices combined into one just before the above mentioned man was sent tumbling to the asphalt, tackled down by weight of three emotionally repressed women who had latched on without so much as a second thought.

"Minato!"

* * *

The other man who returned from the dead whistled at the compromising position his fellow former-ghost found himself in as the remaining three men approached to welcome him back, albeit in a less smothering fashion. However, the welcoming party froze up slightly when he uttered a potentially life-threatening comment.

"Geez… some guys have all the luck."

Fortunately, most of the women were too preoccupied at the moment to have noticed, save a certain green haired Yamagishi. However, the three men started to back away slowly nonetheless… she had, after all, become one of the, if not THE (arguably) scariest of the four over the years…

The said Yamagishi gave the grinning man a thoughtful look for a brief moment before she went up to him, gripped that familiar scarf around his neck and pulled him in for a deep liplock that lasted a good ten seconds at least. Satisfied with the dazed look the man now sported that replaced the previous smug grin, she flashed another mysterious smile.

"Gochisou-sama."

(A/N: Gochisou-sama is a ritual expression used to give thanks after meals. In this case… well… you get the point.)

The three men shuddered as they muttered in their lowest breath possible.

"Terrifying."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai."

* * *

Author's Notes: First things first, tadaima is a ritual expression used indicate that one has returned home or to a certain place he belong while okaerinasai the reply to welcome them back. And it's supposed to be ambiguous, so there…

Next, this monster chapter that took a while to write… I must thank the readers for their patience while apologising for taking so long. As I mentioned to one of my reviewers, this chapter is a bit of a problem child. I've gotten hit by so many writer's block that I started to feel like a tetris game… Anyways, I'm not quite satisfied by the chapter itself but it's the best I can do so far. Action's never been my strong point but I'm trying to improve. Do let me know how you feel about it, since it'll help me improve my writing as a whole.

A few small points or plot holes to fill… while most of the S.E.E.S. Personas and their combat abilities cannot be invoked without Evokers, I've conceptualised Fuuka's abilities to remain largely unaffected by this restriction, since she seems able to carry out a limited form of clairvoyance and original analysis abilities without summoning Lucia directly in the game. Her abilities are passive to begin with, and she did show latent psionic abilities before she received her Evoker in the game, so why not?

As for Nyx, I'm giving her the form she had in Nocturne, which is actually much hotter and defined than that mess she appeared to be in Persona 3's last battle; a personification of death, much like how the Gods of Olympus took humanoid forms. As for Lucifael, since he's borrowed from another story that I hadn't the chance to finish, he can be taken as the joker card for now, one of the powerful and mysterious elements needed to push the story forward. The little sequence with them merely represents the tendency for gods to mess around with mortals, and how the events dictated by Fate may be forcefully shifted into another track by the actions of a few; Destiny versus Fate if you will. It's a little abstract at this point but it'll get clearer as we progress.

I'm also introducing the first antagonistic faction in the story, a group of powerful Omyoudou users, one of three that makes up the trinity of evils to be dealt with within the later parts of the story. They are able to summon demons in a similar way the S.E.E.S. members summon Personas, but instead of Evokers, they use ofudas and their blood to create a link between planes to manifest their demons. The concept will be defined further later on, but I hope it makes the prospect of an all out demon war seem slightly more believable. As for the people cutting of their retreat on the other side of the bridge… well, they're allies… probably… and will be introduced next chapter.

Also, I will also be bringing different elements from several different sources to add a little AU flavour to the story, but they'll all be well integrated, so please don't worry unduly over it. For instance… Jeane and True Runes from Konami's Suikoden. They'll probably just be cameos, foils or borrowed concepts, since I'm sticking to SMT as the dominant platform of the story.

As for the Japanese expressions in the original, well, I guess I feel defeated by the power of reader opinion… well, no matter, since I can always read that edition on my own. I realised from purveying the profiles of my reviewers that a lot of readers are based in the North America… I never knew that SMT was big in the West, given it's anti-theological nature… but oh well, that might be the root of the problem as I'm pretty much 100 Asian… whatever that means. Nevertheless this is the simplified edition of the chapter; hopefully you'll find it less choppy. Maybe I'll write one whole chapter in kanji or kana some day, just for the heck of it… or something like that. Just kidding

With regards to the issue of pairings… please don't read unduly into the welcome given to Minato earlier… that was just to signal who are the likely candidates… really… I mean it! Maa… I should probably allow readers more room to fantasize on their own, and I am still looking for compelling reasons to pair people together, but really… POLYGAMY IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. It's just not right… oh, and I think the P3 scriptwriters are messed up. Yep, that's all I'll say for now.

As usual, do let me know how the chapter fared through reviews or messages. But erm… do have mercy on me this time. The next chapter might not come for a while though, since I need to recharge my creative batteries a little. Oh, one last thing.

_**Congratulation for making this far! You have unlocked the real name of the protagonist. **_

Or something like that. Nan ja de. (Just kidding)

* * *

Omake: Cathedral of Shadows 1

For the form of omake, I've decided to have it take the form of a Demonic Compendium for the time being, so as to provide more interesting trivia with regards to the monsters and concepts that might not be familiar to those who have only played Persona 3 and not the rest of the really good SMT games like Nocturne and DDS 1 and 2. It helps to both explain my conceptualisations and personal additions better, as well as sinking you readers deeper into the world of my fiction.

Oni: "Ugly, cruel, and violent evil monsters that appear in many Japanese legends and

myths. They attack human settlements and cause great destruction with the huge

iron clubs they wield. They have horned heads, (with one, two, or three horns)

their skin is reddish, and they have fangs as sharp as swords." This description is taken from a Nocturne walkthrough by Ikelley but is actually one of the best descriptions I could find anywhere, bettering even that found in the English edition of the game. For some reason, they weren't included in Persona 3, but I thought it would be relevant to the Omyoudou themed faction in my plans. They are typically weak against status attacks but are resistant to physical damage.

Shiki-Ouji: "An extremely powerful type of Shikigami used as a servant among the most elite of those that practiced the mystic arts of Ying-Yang (Omyoudou). It could ward off calamity and scare away demons of sickness, but its base nature is of a Kishin, and very ferocious." Another description borrowed from the same source above, the association with Omyoudou should be quite evident. They are typically immune to physical damage while weak against Fire.

Thanatos: I don't think anyone who has played Persona 3 will need any introductions of the Herald of Nyx.

Orpheus: Need I say more?

Orpheus Kai (改): A red Orpheus that is available only in FES. It's incredibly high level, in access of level 90 I think, and is made by combining several other high level personas such as Lucifer and Susano-o. It looks exactly the same as a normal Orpheus, except with a red torso. The Kai in its name literally means change or modified, while I suspect it is also a pun on the word for red or crimson, akai (赤), which sounds similar.

Kuroi Orpheus: The new manifestation of Minato's soul which I had conceptualised for this story, an evolution from the previous two forms of Orpheus if you will. It bears a striking resemblance to Orpheus, but with a generic black colour scheme, more solid looking limbs and longer hair on his back while his right eye remains almost covered as per normal, matching Minato's matured look in the story's reality. Instead of a harp on his back, he carries a similar U-shaped piece of white metal which can assume the form of a white metallic bow, Ithaca, or into a white sword, Durendal. With regards to his level and stats, consider them all ? for now, since it seems cooler to make him seem like a secret character like Hitoshura in DDS 1. Man… that was a nightmare to fight.

The real identity of the persona-demon form is Odysseus of Homer's _Iliad_ and _Odyssey_. He is known to possess an incredible metis (guile and resourcefulness); so much so that he was considered third only to Zeus and Athena in wisdom, the favor of the latter he earned due to this trait. One of the only surviving heroes of the Trojan War, he is acclaimed for being an accomplished strategist, soldier, mariner and persuader. In fact, he was the one who came up with the idea of the Trojan horse and the one who captured Palladion, the statue that made Troy an impregnable fortress in the _Iliad_. After winning the war, he was cursed by Poseidon to wander for at least ten years before he is allowed to return home, hence the second epic _Odyssey_. That's why I think he is fitting as Minato's evolved persona-demon form upon his return after ten years of absence. The bow Ithaca which I gave him as his weapon is named after the modest kingdom that he ruled after his return. It is also a direct reference to one of the final parts of the _Odyssey_ where he returned home and proved his identity by stringing a composite bow only the real Odysseus could string, thereby reclaiming his home, wife and throne. The sword form, Durendal, refers to the sword that once belonged to Hector of Troy; I have conceptualised Odysseus taking the sword as one of the spoils of victory, although history and myths might say otherwise in other conflicting accounts.


	4. Straw Man

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 4: Straw Man

The sound of happy smothering and consolatory backslapping was broken by the rasping sound of a match being struck and a trio of footsteps heading in their direction.

"Yare yare… young people these days really don't know the meaning of the word 'restraint' it seems." uttered a tall middle-aged man with a recently lit cigarette as he tilted his head at the remains of the bridge's left side. He seemed rather plain-looking at first, save for the narrows eyes, the loose strands of hair before his forehead, the katana slung by his left and the unfamiliar navy blue uniform. Nevertheless, his approach straightened both returnees out of their respective dazes immediately as they eyed the other down warily. The aura of power the three men exuded was unmistakable; you didn't need to be a seer like Yamagishi to feel it.

"It's been a while hasn't it, minah-san." a familiar voice rang out, interrupting the tension hanging in the air for a brief moment.

"Kurosawa-san! Why are you here?" replied Junpei quickly, thankful for a little reprieve from the uncertain situation that had been developing.

"I gave Kurosawa-san a call over the phone." explained Fuuka casually as she eyed their greying acquaintance suspiciously, her polite tone taking on a slightly more forceful and inquiring edge. "Although it seemed that he was already on the case then, isn't that right Kurosawa-san?"

"I suppose explanations are in order." admitted the familiar police officer with a slightly defeated air as he revealed his badge. "Detective Kurosawa Eiji (黒沢英二) of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, Special Investigation Unit." He gestured to the younger man standing beside him followed by the mysterious man in blue.

"This gentleman here is the Superintendent in charge of Ayanagi City Police, Kanzato Ryo-san (神郷諒) while the man in blue over there is the Director of my Unit, Fujita Goro-san (藤田五郎)."

The younger man clad with a traditional trench coat one would normally associate with detectives gave a slight bow while the most senior of the three, rank-wise, merely gave a slight nod. The Superintendent stepped forward slightly as he addressed the former S.E.E.S members directly.

"My people will clear up the mess here. For the moment, you guys will have to come down with us to the station."

"'Have to' you say?" repeated Ryoji carefully with an amused smile, as though inspecting the other man's very choice of words.

"I'm afraid we don't 'have to do' anything until you explain yourselves further." agreed the newly returned Minato coldly as his right hand glowed briefly with a purple light. The young officer took a step back instinctively despite himself.

"Indeed, we don't have enough power to force you to do anything." answered the Director nonchalantly with similarly icy tones as he turned away from the group. "But if you want answers, you'll do well to follow."

The two returnees looked at each other before the less sombre of the two shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "The man's got an attitude, but he's got a point too."

The silent other nodded and proceeded to follow the departing back before he stopped suddenly after a few steps. He turned his head around to look at the group of confused friends behind before asking a bit unsurely.

"Erm… you guys coming?"

* * *

"Now… where do we start…" sighed the greying detective as he thumbed through a considerable pile of papers and files before him.

The group of recently reunited friends had been ushered to a spacious room within the station that had quite evidently been recently commandeered, judging from the number of desks that had been unceremoniously pushed aside, some almost tilting on their edges with towers of paper and files.

"For starters," interrupted the Superintendent as he looked intently at Ryoji and Minato. "we can begin by why and how you two are here, in this world."

"That's kind of rude, don't you think?" asked the former with that smile of his as he deflected the question to the other man.

The latter raised his teacup for his first taste of tea in years before he looked directly at the inquiring face before him with slight disinterest.

"I agree. I don't think we need anyone's permission to be anywhere. However, if you're asking about Lady Nyx, then you needn't worry unduly about it."

_Lady Nyx?_ thought several others as a few brows were raised.

"What do you mean? Explain." demanded the insistent officer as his patience strained.

"She… has been negotiated for our absence. There's no need for you to know the details in excess of the fact that she will not move to end the world for the time being."

Just as the young Superintendent was going to pursue the matter, the senior man in the room waved his hand dismissively.

"That's enough, apprentice. Leave it. We don't have the time and effort to deal with less pressing things."

The young officer shot a dirty look at the senior man who, up till now, didn't even seem to be paying attention as he puffed away. Heaving a sigh of his own, he slumped back onto the sofa that had been recently moved from the lounge as well.

Unnoticed by most, the darker haired man mouthed quick "thank you" to the usually silent other as Detective Kurosawa gathered attentions once gain with a slight cough.

"Well, I suppose we should start with introducing my unit. The SIU is a secret covert task-force set up by the Meiji and subsequent modernist governments more than a hundred years ago, although it had been known by various other titles. To put it in a nutshell, everything pertaining to the paranormal and mystic incidents resides within our jurisdiction." began Detective Kurosawa as attentions focused upon him.

"Woah… something like our own CIA, FBI and Roswell's Area 51 all rolled in one? Sweet!" chipped Junpei excitedly before Yukari groaned a little.

"You've been watching too many nineties American reruns. Let Kurosawa-san continue will you?"

The older man gave the brunette a thankful nod while the blonde man settled back down before he resumed.

"I guess I should just skip to the parts relevant to you guys; more specifically, the Nyx Incident ten years ago. Good job in dealing with that by the way. It should have been our responsibility originally, but none of our members possess the ability to move about during the Dark Hour, save the Director."

Heads turned to look at the man leaning by the wall, and were promptly ignored as he lit another cigarette.

"He could have helped." muttered Akihiko sarcastically.

"Maa… he did give the order for me to support you guys with your logistics, as well as obtaining the rare items personally from Tarturus and assorted sources."

That brought the heads back to the old detective.

"What? You didn't think we would really sell stuff like that to high-schoolers without prior and explicit clearance, did you? Where are we, America?"

Junpei winced visibly as Mitsuru nodded thoughtfully.

"I've never thought about that…"

"Well, that's just a moot point. The real issue begins where your Nyx Incident left off. The world was allowed to continue despite its slated end. That brought several… complications."

The detective placed several files of newspaper clippings and a few files of reports on the table for their perusal.

"Theoretically speaking, the end of the world is a natural process that was to be expected to be from the onset of world's beginning. That shouldn't be too hard to understand. Several older writings and scriptures have even presented it as measure to purge humanity of its evils and decadence, and to start anew, such as Noah's ark and the great biblical flood, the Nordic tale of Ragnarok and other similar accounts. By halting the advent of Nyx, the evils and negative energies that humans have accumulated thus far were allowed to fester further, giving certain cultists, demon-worshippers and other ambitious lesser gods the chance use that potential power to fill the void that Nyx left, to be the one who brings the end."

"I don't get it." admitted Ken readily as he placed several cuttings depicting foiled cult activities over the years back onto the table. "It doesn't make sense. Why someone would want to end the world just because it should have been ended? What exactly are they getting out of this?"

"The Vortex World." muttered the two returnees as their looks turned grim for a moment.

The police officers raised their brows in surprise that the two of them knew of the obscure concept, including the smoker in the corner.

"I see that you two are familiar with the concept." added the young Superintendent as he gave the two men a look that seemed to say "So you know" and "I think better of you now."

"Excuse me? Explanations?" asked Fuuka in concern. She did not like their reactions nor their expressions one bit.

"The Vortex World is the transitional yet primordial state a world assumes after its destruction; the prelude to the new world that will be born if you will. According to our research, the ones responsible for bringing this world into being will be the one best placed to conquer that messy world, thus earning the right to reshape the world in their own image or vision. They will effectively be the new creator gods of the new world."

"This is insane!" yelled the livid redhead reflexively as she slammed the table with clenched hands, the issue of her father still raw in her mind despite the years. "That's not what we saved the world for! Do they know how many people have been sacrificed just to keep it going as it is?"

"Mitsuru…" uttered Aigis and Yukari collectively as they tried to calm the woman between them down, despite their own agitations on the issue. This time the smoker in the room spoke out despite not looking directly at the group.

"Yes, they probably are insane, fanatics, idealists, terrorists… probably idiots too. But they're still trying to do it, even if they will effectively sacrifice every other living thing around."

The woman sank back into her seat as the full severity of the situation weighed in on all their shoulders. Seeing their reactions, the senior detective tried to reassure them somewhat with his next sentence.

"Well, I would like to say don't worry… that's what we in the SIU and our colleagues all over the world are here for; to stop them."

* * *

"What of the Onmyoji." began Minato again after a slight pause, although it sounded more like a demand than a question.

The wizened detective sifts through one of the nearby piles and pulled out several reports that were relevant to the inquiry.

"The Assembly of Nihilo, one of the most powerful cults formerly based in the Kansai region. They are a splinter from one of the sects that provided the Imperial Court with Onmyojis since the Heian period. Needless to say, their skill in demon-summoning are very real and very dangerous."

"What did they want with Minato-san's body…" the youngest member in the room blurted out before his hand could stop his mouth. The man in question merely gave him a slight smile at his apologetic look.

"Yes, do tell what they were planning with my body."

The detective shifted uneasily for a moment before he answered.

"You people have used magic before, haven't you? Not the theatrical kind but the evokational types. You do realise that you are using up your Magatsuhi, or your soul's spiritual energy when you do use them, or do you not?"

"We were?" exclaimed Junpei a little jumpily at the revelation.

"Well, there's isn't much to worry about Iori-kun, since spiritual energy restores itself quickly with rest as long as the main spirit core isn't damaged. But the point I was getting at is that in order to summon a God, Demon or any of their Avatars to initiate the end, one would require an immense amount of Magatsuhi… far more than what any one human would be able to provide. And thus, the Assembly has found a way to extract this Magatsuhi forcefully and were actively amassing it a few years back. This was the most recent result."

He pulled out a newspaper clipping reporting a bomb attack in Kyoto three years ago.

"Isn't this a clipping of that Kyoto terrorist plot three years ago?" asked Yukari as she cast a cursorary glance at the letters on the page.

"Well… the threat was definitely 'terrorist' by any definition, although it was us who initiated the blast." continued the Detective.

"Huh?" was the collective response that filled the room.

"Information management is one of our specialities as well." added the director of the unit himself.

The detective cleared his throat again for attention before beginning again.

"The AON began a ritual in 2017 that attempted to drain the Magatsuhi of an entire city at once in order to accumulate the necessary amount required to summon an Avatar of their God into being. It seemed to be quite a daring do-or-die manoeuvre at the time as they revealed themselves quite glaringly to the unit. We launched a sustained attack at their base of operations that ended with an air-strike by the JSDF… we lost many good men to their demons before that, almost three quarters of our numbers by the incident's end."

"The point please?" restated Minato coolly, referring back to his earlier inquiry.

"I'm getting there, do be patient with me please. Since then, the AON brought their operations underground and began operating in splinter cells. Their new MO became draining individuals with unnaturally high capacities of their Magatsuhi to the point of damaging the spiritual cores. The result is…"

"The Apathy Syndrome." interjected the Superintendent. "The same one that you guys encountered ten years ago. These bastards practically sucked out the souls of every victim that they targeted, leaving behind a mere husk of a body behind. I was following their trail from Ayanagi City when I ran into Kurosawa and Director Fujita."

"As I was going to say, for those with extraordinary high capacities, the AON switches to abducting them in order to siphon their Magatsuhi repeatedly. It seemed more… economical to them perhaps."

"So I was to be a human battery then. How uncreative." mused the blue haired man a little more bitterly than one would expect.

"Well, when that didn't work out and we cornered them on the bridge, they tried to summon a demon directly with your Magatsuhi… we all know what happened next."

The two returnees nodded slightly.

"Who's responsible for Nihilo? What world are they trying to build? Any ideas?" asked Ryoji curiously while the other went deep in thought. Another file was opened and a picture of stately looking man revealed.

"We know him only as Hikawa. Despite our best efforts, his personal history remains shrouded in mystery. He is the highest authority in AON and, probably, the candidate for their God's Avatar too. True to their Buddhist and Shinto roots, the world that they're aiming for is one governed by the Reason of Shijima. A world of silence whereby everyone attains a state of inner peace, where individual passions and desire do not exist and everyone is at one with the universe, being nothing and everything at once. A universe of eternal peace."

A silence filled the room once again as conflicted sentiments stirred among its occupants. The prospect of eternal peace was very enticing to say the least, but…

"That doesn't sound very fun or lively." commented Ryoji in his usual easy manner as he stretched out slightly on the couch.

"What now?" asked Yukari tentatively, looking at the others in the room.

"To be honest, we are rather short-handed at the moment. We haven't really recovered from the attack three years ago since people with various… talents are hard to come by to begin with. If I may, I would actually like to enlist your help with our operations…" admitted the greying detective reluctantly.

"Think of it as service to the country." added the Superintendent as an afterthought.

"Technically I'm Greek." replied Ryoji with a wide grin. "Guess I'm out."

"And I've already died once for the world. I would like to think I've paid my dues for a while." uttered the blue haired returnee stoically in all seriousness.

"Wait! Are you just gonna sit on your powers and watch the world die?!" exclaimed the youngest officer in the room as he bolted to his feet.

"No, we're not. We were brought back to stop the fated end from happening. However…" explained Ryoji casually.

"We will not be joining your organisation, or any other. I can only imagine whose hands will be rubbing gleefully together if they had two of the most powerful demons on their payroll." finished Minato in a contrasting, deathly sombre tone.

"You have got the nerve…" the Superintendent's retort was cut out once again by the authorative voice of the man in the corner.

"Leave it apprentice. It's the State's own fault for not being able to commandeer respect among its people."

He approached the seated group slowly as the slits of his eyes seemed to glow slightly along with the ember end of the cigarette.

"How would you like to make a deal instead?"

"What sort of deal?" asked the blue haired man in reply, looking straight into the other's slit-like eyes.

"The SIU prides itself on our information network among other things as well. We will provide you with… information… and in return, all you will have to do is to… react to that information. Of course, you are free to do whatever you wish, so long as you do something. How does that sound?"

Minato looked at Ryoji for a moment before the latter shrugged his shoulders.

"Your call. Free and easy is how I like it."

The blue haired man lowered his head in thought for a moment before fixing his eyes back onto the imposing other.

"Fine. Deal accepted."

Two hands extended towards each other as the agreement was cemented, or perhaps an uneasy alliance is closer to the truth.

"Hai. I think we're done for the day." announced Kurosawa as he heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry to have kept you guys here so late. You're free to go and get some rest now."

The sentiment was appreciated by the group of friends as they got up to their feet to stretch their weary bodies a little, although the weight on their minds didn't lessen one bit. As the filed towards the exit, the elderly detective continued on as an afterthought as he ushered the guests out.

"Oh, with regards to the movements of the AON, I would expect them to lie low for a while. That little episode at the bridge should have taken out the splinter cell assigned to this city. We'll keep you posted if anything happens."

Giving the man brief nods of acknowledgement, the friends were about to leave when they noticed the two men still locked in a handshake that looked anything but friendly.

"Erm… Minato?" asked Aigis hesitantly.

The two men snapped back to attention as though they were somewhere futher away previously before they released their hold on each other. Just as the exiting other passed by the other, the man mouthed a haunting question as he proceeded to light another cigarette.

"It's not that easy to save the world is it?"

A final click signalled the end of that discussion.

* * *

"Just what are you trying to pull?" asked the young officer bluntly, ignoring every rule of conduct they could have been between superior and subordinate… not that SIU members were usually sticklers of rules by any means.

"Not happy at being called 'apprentice', apprentice?" replied the older officer dismissively.

"You know what I mean. Involving those people as civilians instead of members of the unit… if anything happens, we have no authority to provide backup and rescue like we would for a fellow member."

"That makes things more convenient for us, no?" the cold voice continued as the end of the cigarette lit up with a breath.

The younger man eyed the other with a look replete with disgust and annoyance.

"You mean you're planning to use and discard them, aren't you?"

The Director turned around and made for the door as well.

"I'll do any and everything in my power to safeguard the world our comrades before them have protected. That's all it means."

And he was gone.

"Jerk."

* * *

The approaching dawn stained the dark backdrop of the night with streaking strands of velvet as the group of weary friends and a white dog trekked out of the station. The two returnees who filed out first paused in their steps when they felt the strange sensation of emptiness behind them. Turning around, they couldn't help but notice the numerous sets of fond eyes and smiles that were set upon them.

"It's good to have you guys back." announced the most senior member of the group on behalf of his other friends, himself sporting a rare ear to ear grin as well.

"It's good to be back." admitted the blue haired returnee as he returned with a gentle smile of his own.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." replied the grinning other as he gave a small bow, as though introducing himself once again.

As the friends spent a moment smiling blankly at each other, the lanky college student promptly made his way over to Minato and placed an arm around the slightly taller man.

"I've always wanted to do that. By the way, Minato-san's going to be staying with me for a while since I do live alone nearby. Now, before you guys finish setting aside what work you have lying around and being your responsible adult, I'll be taking care of Minato-san for the time being. We can have another gathering at my place later on, so that's all for now. Cya!"

That said, the lanky brunette started pulling the blue haired other along as they left the remainder of the surprised group behind rather quickly, or more notably the three slightly disappointed-looking women who had their eyes fixed on two rapidly disappearing backs.

"Hmm… that's one smart kid." mused Akihiko quietly, glancing at the girls carefully from the corner of an eye.

"You can say that again. Must get it from hanging out with me." added Junpei softly as the two men shared a soft laugh… inwardly of course.

"Is it me… or does it seem like Minato's changed a little…" began Mitsuru cautiously as she voiced out the nagging concern that had been in their minds for a while.

The friends lowered their heads as no one knew exactly what to make of the question.

"You guys worry too much." came the nauseously upbeat comment as everyone looked up at the remaining returnee.

"Minato's still Minato. He just had a rather long time to think and a lot on his mind right now. So like I said, don't worry about it. I won't."

A few heads bobbed as they processed the erratically good advice.

"So… where am I crashing later?" asked Ryoji as innocently as his mobile face could pull off.

It was the group's turn to give him a suspiciously brilliant grin as they inched away from him bit by bit, leaving only a certain green haired woman with an expectant smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter is finally done at last, an epilogue of the previous, more traumatic chapter, in many different ways. I'm expecting two types of responses; 1) "There's a plot?" and 2) "Do we need a plot?"

In a nutshell, this chapter is rather slow compared to the previous others due to its plot function but I've woven quite a few nice, memorable concepts from the more hardcore SMT games into the P3 scenario, so let me know how you liked it. Personally, I think it went quite well this time round, but feel free to tell me otherwise.

There might still be some concepts that reader might like a little extra information on.

1) The Vortex World is actually the setting for Nocturne and is really much more in line with the original spirit of the SMT series; the prospect of destruction and the creation that lies beyond. It makes more sense if Nyx actually was destroying the world for a reason other than just being THE bad guy in P3 just because the scriptwriters say so.

2) The Assembly of Nihilo and the Reason of Shijima is also borrowed from Nocturne and is simply one of the most elaborate factions ever created for a game. Quite simply, they borrowed the Buddhist philosophies of inner peace and self realization and took it to an extreme, making "world peace" a definite possibility. The question to ask is whether we really desire it. Mind-boggling isn't it. That's why I liked the group.

Hmm… as for characterization, in addition to more clues regarding the main characters, I've expanded the role of Officer Kurosawa and added two new characters; the Superintendent and the Director. They're mostly there as a plot devices to push the story forward further, as well as to fill in a few glaring plot-holes, such as how high-schoolers are able to buy swords, guns, bows and the like from a police officer. Needless to say, I'm an advocate of gun laws and similar legislation for weapons… well, unless demons roam around your neighbourhood.

The Superintendent, Kanzato Ryo (神郷諒), is actually a character I wove in from Trinity Souls. Since little is known about how he's supposed to be, I gave him a character of my own, based on the role of the young over-achiever who never quite matches up to the senior mentor character. He's just a foil in the whole story overall, but it's nicer to imagine the world as whole connected mess rather than lots of separate ones. One mess at a time is what I always say.

The Director, Fujita Goro (藤田五郎), is a new addition based on a character from another source. Extra brownie points for those who can point out his real identity. I made his character rather strong but I mean for him to be one of Minato's foils that will define his character little by little, in addition to being the bearer of harsh truths (think Schrödinger in DDS).

I gave Minato a bit of a dark side too in case no one noticed. As for why… how else would you feel if the world you gave your life to protect didn't quite measure up? Kinda like being betrayed and discarded like a straw man if you asked me, hence the title of the chapter. But it won't be anything too serious I think. Nothing a little time with his friends wouldn't cure.

With regards to pairings, I'm looking more for compelling reasons between the three girls rather than a popularity poll actually. As much as I can make out, the forerunner so far is Yukari for two reasons. One, she seems like the most normal and the most likely to fall in love with Minato naturally, and two, the persona 3 manga showed some brilliantly cute close-ups of the girl in all of her shy, blushing glory. Now that's downright unfair… Moving on, the 1st runner-up so far is Aigis, simply for the powerful ending scene in the original P3 ending and her unwavering commitment. The underdog is unfortunately Mitsuru since the status quo difference offsets the cool and hotness factor a little. It's still rather hard to call though. Damn the scriptwriters for making them all so likeable. In a good way of course.

With regards to Japanese references, I've limited them down to lexicons and a pair of expressions this time round. They're still around since P3 is a highly localised game, but it should be easier to stomach now.

For lexicons, 1) Magatsuhi is a term for spiritual energy used in Nocturne, 2) Shijima is an old word used in old Buddhist scriptures depicting a world of peace and silence achieved by abandoning the concept of self (think monk-hood).

For expressions, 1) "yare yare" is an expression similar to "good grief" and 2) "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" is an expression to similar to "Please take care of me" or "Please be kind to me." Goes to show how polite the Japanese people are.

I'm planning to take a break from the more serious stuff for now, so the next chapter is likely to be more "fluffy", since some readers tend to like this sort of thing. A visit back to Gekkoukan High perhaps? Something to look forward to I'm sure.

That's all for now. Oh wait, one last thing.

Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

Omake 2: Casual Observers

Back in that certain limbo somewhere...

"Well… that went well." observed the green haired man.

"I'll say… hmm… it would seem like my boy got lucky already." said the lady in black.

"Good for you. I'll make a move then since I have something else to do." the man began as he rose from the chair.

"Wait, you're leaving?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"Fate has already been shifted to a new track. The two boys and their friends who shouldn't even be around anymore will light the new way forward. Whether this world lives or dies is up to them now." explained the man simply.

"Setting Destiny against Fate? You're a surprisingly cruel person." continued the woman as a dark portal opened before him.

"Learnt that from the best."

Elsewhere, in a chamber of white marble, a seer with unseeing eyes and a man with silver blonde hair sneezed lightly at the same time.

"Luc…"


	5. An Overdue Promise

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 5: An Overdue Promise

"Thanks for putting me up here Ken."

"No problem. There's plenty of room here. Too much for one person living by himself actually, so I welcome the company."

The older man's gaze swept across the room as he took in the new surroundings. The apartment was tastefully furnished with a mix of antique-looking furniture and sophisticated-looking appliances. Its floor was carpeted with a warm and comfortable material as opposed to tatami mats while the walls retained a distinctively Japanese style. Several nearly overflowing bookshelves stood in one corner added the distinctive smell of old books to the room, completing the unique atmosphere of the home. Looking at the eclectic choice of décor, Minato was reminded immediately of Ken; a perfect fusion of Western and Japanese influences, an amalgam of the old and the new.

"The place suits you."

"You think so? I inherited the place and some of the furniture some two or three years ago, along with the trust fund my parents had set aside for me. It's a good thing that it's close to the college as well."

The younger man had set an ornate pair of teacups down on the table and was currently in the process of filling them up. Lifting the welcome cup of black tea to his lips, the blue haired man was pleasantly surprised by its mild yet refreshing fragrance and the mellow but distinctive taste.

"Best tea I had in ten years." commented the man softly with satisfied serenity.

"I'll bet." replied Ken with a reciprocating smile. "There's plenty better tea to try though, now that you're back and all."

"Perhaps… How have you been all these years? College?"

"Hmm… mostly school and the other things you would expect of a normal teenage life, other than the parents no longer around part."

A quiet little sigh went almost unheard, but the older man decided not to let on that he had.

"Oh, I'm a junior majoring in Pathology and Criminal Psychology at the moment, but I guess that shouldn't be too surprising?"

Minato gave him a slightly wry look as he nodded briefly.

"Justice eh?"

"Heh… Maa… I realised that neither hate nor self-pity suited me, so I figured instead of lamenting about the world, I would try to change both the world and myself by pursuing my own Justice, wherever that might lead…"

The young brunette's face flushed a little when he realised what he had just blurted out.

"Erm… pretend you didn't hear that. That sounded so conceited and childish earlier…"

The older man gave him a gentle smile as he reached a hand out to ruffle his hair a little.

"Not at all. You've really grown up when I wasn't looking."

The younger man's face brightened visibly at the appraisal he received before eying the ruffling hand warily and tried to get out of its way.

"Hey, I paid good money for the hair."

* * *

The gloriously brilliant rays of dawn shone past the velvet curtains as the morning made itself known to the two men in the room. The light, though glaring, was not unpleasant at all for the more senior of the two; after all, he had spent quite a while in darkness.

"Minato-san, are you feeling tired? It has been a long night and all." asked Ken in concern.

The other man caught himself staring blankly at his first daybreak for a while before shaking his head slightly, more bemused with himself than the question.

"I'm fine. I probably slept enough to last the rest of my time here as it is. What about you?"

The younger man brought his hand to his chest as he announced in mock pride.

"No problem. Didn't you know? A college student can survive without food, water and sleep for at least three days!"

Minato let out a short laugh at that little exaggerated performance before the said college student continued.

"Well, since neither of us needs the sleep, is there anywhere you want to go? It has been ten years after all."

The blue haired man tapped his chin lightly as he thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, there is this one place…"

The brunette looked at him with a puzzled expression before he realised the most probably place he was referring to. He gave out something that resembled both a groan and a sigh afterwards.

"Don't tell me…"

* * *

The groan made a repeat performance as the two men stood outside a set of familiar gates while a steady stream of young people made their way past them and into the building ahead, casting the strangely dressed pair an odd glance or two every so often.

"Ken… what in the world are you wearing?"

The younger man quickly shushed his senior with a finger on his lips. The older man sighed. While he himself was wearing a suspicious looking black trench coat and a similar black ensemble beneath as well, that can be more reasonably attributed to a lack of wardrobe. However…

"Shh… I'm trying to remain low profile."

A blue eyebrow was raised at the younger man before his eyes did a double-take on the younger man's round hat, shades, a scarf that was trying to cover half his face and a long chequered coat of his own.

"Erm… Ken… not to criticise your fashion sense or anything, but you actually stand out more in that…"

"It can't be helped…"

The reply was interrupted by the hesitant and unsure voice of a young girl dressed in a nostalgic and familiar uniform.

"Anou… could you, by any chance, be Amada-sama?"

The deer-in-the-headlights expression confirmed that question shortly before a shrill scream followed.

"It's Amada-sama! It's really Amada-sama!"

The blue haired man took an instinctive step backwards as the younger other soon found himself swamped by a mob of hyperactive fangirls and even a few fanboys, all trying to greet and make contact with the man in the centre, but ultimately just making a big mess of a din. Putting on his favourite oblivious front, Minato stopped a passing student with an innocent question.

"Hey, who's that in the middle of those girls?"

The student turned his head to crowd before replying politely.

"Oh, that's Amada Ken-sama, the one of the two legendary Student Council Presidents of Gekkoukan High. Apparently he was the first freshman ever elected for the position, as well as the resident star athlete and valedictorian during his time. He graduated a while ago, but for some reason, still remains a hit among the girls here."

After a shrug of his shoulders, the student politely excused himself as the morning bell tolled, signalling the beginning of the hour. The crowd began to thin due to the bell as well while the blue haired man made his way back beside the visibly worn out other.

"It's not easy being so beloved is it?"

The brunette gave him a dirty look.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Minato tried his best not to laugh, but ultimately to very little avail.

"I wonder whatever gave you that idea."

* * *

Once inside the building, Ken made for the office to get a few passes for the visit while Minato said a brief "hello" to the bookshop lady. It was nice to see at least one familiar face around in the school after all these years. After a few simple pleasantries, the man with flowing blue hair stood before the odd displays by the main staircase as he read the familiar inscription.

"Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection… pretty scary coincidence…"

"What coincidence?" asked the returning brunette with a puzzled expression.

The older man pointed at the inscriptions.

"That. They really shouldn't leave these seemingly true phrases lying around irresponsibly."

The younger man leaned in for a closer look before shrugging his shoulders.

"No one really pays attentions to these things. I didn't even notice there were words… there."

Shaking his head slightly, he received the small "visitor" tag that Ken brought back and clipped it to one of the coat's lapels.

"Today's the Saturday just after Graduation Day, so not all of the student body is present. We could go visit the classrooms but I have a feeling you would rather go to the gymnasium first."

"Oh? And why's that?" asked Minato with a slightly confused expression.

"The Kendo team is doing some secret training today, and I've heard their coach has been itching for a rematch for years."

* * *

The doors to the gymnasium slid open quietly as rather conspicuous-looking brunette tried to get the attention of the nearest kendo club member as inconspicuously as he could.

"Psst… you there… shhh… come over here for a moment…"

* * *

"Kote!"

The latest cross of shinais had left yet another of the prospective inter-high entrants heaving in a defeated mess on the mats as the Coach dressed in the distinctive white robes claimed his seventh whitewash victory.

"Mou… Give us a break Coach! You're a sixth Dan holder! There's no way on Earth we can beat that!" grumbled the fallen swordsman in between heavy pants. The said Coach merely tapped his mask lightly with his shinai.

"That's why it's called 'Hellish Training'. Look on the bright side; if you can survive me, you can probably win the Inter-High this year. In any case… Next!"

More groans echoed around the room as the most recently defeated member rejoined the end of a queue that looks set to cycle around for a while. The latest member to be tested stepped up promptly to the challenge as the two swordsmen gave each other a curt bow before commencing.

_Strange… _the Coach thought to himself. _Has Satoshi grown this tall already? Boys their age really do grow fast… Well, I suppose this will be quick too…_

"Men!"

Before he could finish his idle thought, his opponent had closed the distance between them with alarming speed as his shinai descended in a swift Men strike, one that the Coach barely had the presence of mind and the time to parry with his own bamboo blade. That was promptly followed by a series of fast, precise strikes that wasn't accompanied by the declaration needed for a valid point.

_What the… he can't get the point if he doesn't declare… wait… is he actually testing me?_

With an irate growl, the Coach doubled his efforts and began pushing back against the onslaught of quiet blows that were raining down on him, countering the other's fast attacks with powerful strikes of his own. However, his hits remained either just off the mark due to his opponent's uncanny movement or deftly deflected away by the other's shinai. The match quickly swung back and forth as both swordsmen traded hit after hit in a display of artistry that humbled the other team members who are now staring open-mouthed with awe.

_This footwork, the fast precise hits and the compressed power… since when has Satoshi become this strong… then again, there's something oddly familiar about all this…_

After several more exchanges, the experienced eye of the Coach finally caught on to his opponent's rhythm, allowing him to reliably predict the other's next move.

_I can see it now…Kote…there's no way I'll let you take this one._

"Kote!" declared the other swordsman as he moved to strike the Coach's right glove, but the other man was prepared and stepped backwards to evade the strike. Taking advantage of the rare and only opportunity that had presented itself thus far, the Coach yelled out and moved to return the favour.

"Kote!"

His opponent, however, stunned everyone when he switched from his two-handed grip on the shinai to a singular right-handed grip, hence effectively removing the Coach's intended target while unbalancing him slightly as the momentum of his botched strike carried him forward. All eyes could only look on as the raised shinai connected cleanly with a powerful kiai.

"Men!"

Panting heavily under his mask, the Coach slumped to his knees for a brief moment as he tried to come to terms with what just happened.

"Woah… an evaded Kote followed by a one-handed Men."

"It's the first time I've seen something like this!"

"Amazing!"

"Is that really Satoshi!?"

_Will you guys stop voicing out my thoughts like that!_

At that moment, he caught sight of the weirdest possible vision possible. There standing by the door alongside a ridiculously dressed young man was a familiar fresh-faced boy attired only in his kendogi.

_S-Satoshi? Wait… in that case, who's the other…_

"Sheesh, you haven't changed a bit in ten years. You're still overcompensating for that knee of yours even though it should have gotten better by now."

Eyes widened under the helm-like mask as he recognised the slightly deeper voice at last.

"Not to mention your concentration and prediction is still crude beyond the initial reading and movement. Haiz… and to think I was hoping for a proper rematch after all these years."

Lips hidden beneath the Kendo masks curved upwards as the two promptly turned around and squared off against the other again. Both swordsmen promptly raised their shinais upwards as they assumed similar starting positions, sparking off a series of murmurs from the rest of the actual Kendo team.

"Sensei's Jodan!"

"Quick! Is anyone recording this?"

"Forget recording! Is anyone taking bets?"

Making a quick reminder to smack the insides of their heads later, the Coach turned his focus exclusively on the imposing and now familiar presence before him.

"Let's just say warm up's over."

"On three then."

"THREE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hagakure, a young man decked in a black cap, shirt and pants ensemble approached a deceptively amicable-looking man in blue just as the other finished slurping down the last of the ramen's soup and seated himself down beside him. The man in blue opened one eye fully to look at the newcomer as his guise of benignity flickered momentarily.

"You're here."

The man in black nodded silently before placing a brown envelope and a set of newspapers before the other. The man in blue picked up the newspapers and thumbed through it quickly.

"As requested, the incident of the bridge was attributed to an accident involving a wayward oil tanker while the explosion at the hospital was reported as a result of a faulty oxygen tank. No trace of the people you requested to erase was mentioned and all the loose ends have been pursued and cut."

"Good job K."

The older man turned his attention towards the brown envelope and looked inside at several photographs of cloak figures in an, as of then, unknown setting.

"Your intuition is spot-on as usual. Shall we move in on them now?"

The older man shook is head slightly while looking at the rest of the materials.

"Patience. The time will come eventually."

Noticing the brief hitch in the younger man's breath and the sound of gritted teeth, the man in blue continued without looking up.

"I will not allow you to jeopardize the whole operation for your own personal vendetta. Is that understood apprentice?"

Glaring slightly at the older man, the man in black stood up and excused himself silently just as another man of similar age in a detective's coat brushed past him, making for where the other had just been moments earlier.

"You called?" the newcomer asked bluntly as he seated himself before the man in blue.

"We've got work to do, apprentice. Gather the rest of the unit for your new orders."

The man winced once again at the unflattering moniker.

"Don't you ever get sick of calling me 'apprentice' day in and day out?"

The older man looked at the fast fading back of the previous black figure out of a corner of his slit-like eyes before replying.

"What else would you call your idiot pupils?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter that took a while to finish, mostly due to all the weddings, Christmas and other little things that got in the way of my writing. I'm a little uncertain about the quality since my mood hasn't been very good this festive season. By some sick twist of fate or as sick joke by my college, they released our exam results on Boxing Day. Enough said… I hope all that angst and annoyance don't creep into the writing.

Content-wise, it's a rather Minato-Ken centric chapter, with plenty of fluff added in for good measure. It also has more elements of the "what happened in the ten years" theme tossed in, as well as cameos from a few of the social links that might still be around. I'm using the Kendo Club since that's the one I chose in my play-through, but I think everyone should know who the Coach is likely to be. Overall, it's a rather light or diet chapter that ends with a bit of intrigue by our resident cloak and dagger faction.

Reference-wise, 1) "maa…" was used as an onomatopoeia in a way similar to "hmmm…", 2) "anou…" as similar to "erm…" or a really informal "excuse me", 3) "mou…" as similar to "sheesh". 1) to 3) were really just thrown in for the sound effects, so please don't make a big fuss about it. As for the omake, 4) Kannon refers to the Goddess of Mercy, a bodhisattva well-known among Buddhist cultures in East Asia.

Some Kendo terms now: 1) Men refers to the headgear/mask worn during Kendo, as well as the strike aiming it. 2) Kote refers to the gloves and the strike aiming for it as well. 3) Shinai is the bamboo blade used in Kendo. 4) Kiai is the name or sound of the declaration for the strike that denotes the spirit of the attack… (Think of all the weird shouting in karate movies.) 5) Jodan translates to the ascension stance I think, or rather an advanced technique mostly likely to concentrate entirely on offence. 6) Dan is the grade awarded to Kendo practitioners, much like black belts, with the most difficult being the eighth Dan. 6) Kendogi is simply the top and hakama worn underneath the armour. It would be strange to translate these terms since even the Kendo Club in my college adheres to them.

The next few chapters will likely stay relatively fluffy, since I'm hoping to stay sated in the festive mood, so expect a few more S-link re-acquaintances before the serious stuff begins again. I'll probably smuggle a few clues of what is to come here and there, so hopefully it'll build up nicely.

As usual, please read, review and have mercy on my poor battered soul.

Oh, and may everyone have a good or rather, better New Year. Happy Holidays.

* * *

Omake 3: A Not-So-Normal Day at the Office

"Ohayo!" greeted the green haired woman cheerfully as she strolled casually into the office despite being more than a few hours late.

"Yamagishi-san! Thank god you're here! Help us!" pleaded the group of flustered-looking colleagues that had gathered at her usual desk.

"Eh? What happened?" asked the woman in question as she set her bag down on her desk.

As if to answer the question, an unusually shrill voice sounded in a half-scream from the nearby office.

"Is Fuuka here yet!? Let me know when she gets here! Better yet, ask her to come in immediately when she's here! And where are those reports!? I wanted them on my desk ten minutes ago!"

A particularly anxious lady gave Fuuka her best watery puppy eyes as she pleaded earnestly to their would-be saviour.

"The Kaicho just gave me the reports to do five minutes ago! There's no way I can get it out that fast! Please help us Yamagishi-san!"

The green haired lady finally understood the cause of the frenzy in and out of the chairlady's office and nodded sagely for a few moments before breaking into a short giggle, much to the confusion of the panicky group.

"Alright, I'll see if I can calm the Kaicho down. You guys just try to get those things done as quickly as you can."

The group did a quick cheer as the Kaicho's personal secretary made for the double oak doors. She giggled again upon hearing her familiar "Kannon-sama!" nickname before shushing herself and opening the door soundlessly. There in the centre of the messy desk was a particularly dishevelled chairlady who was frantically sifting through the sea of papers floating about while tucking the stray strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

Tiptoeing her way behind the oblivious woman, she bided her time before wrapping her arms securely around the neck of the chairlady and pulling her back onto the headrest of the oversized chair just as she leaned forward for another foraging attempt.

"Mitsuru!"

A cute "Yelp!" signalled the success of the green haired woman's first mission objective as the older woman jumped at the slender arms that had snuck their way around her.

"F-Fuuka! You're here! Good, we have a lot of things to do…"

Still not releasing the red haired woman from her embrace, Fuuka leaned forward and placed her cheek lovingly on her dear friend's as she cooed soothingly.

"R-e-l-a-x. You're not going to clear your work any faster if you make a mess of it like you did with the table. Besides, he's not going anywhere you know."

"Mmm…" was all the Kaicho could manage as she finally slowed down for the first time today.

"Well, unless Ken eats him up first…"

"Fuuka!"

After a little round of girlish giggles, the chairlady asked the obviously more cheerful other a question that just came into her mind.

"Fuuka… what did you do with Ryoji if you're here now?"

The green haired woman gave her good friend a suspicious smile.

"Let's just say my folks were a little too happy to greet the first man I've ever brought home."


	6. Catch, Catching and Caught

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 6: Catch, Catching and Caught

After the two men had finally worn themselves out trying to compress ten years of sparring into two hours of frantic kendo action, a bemused Ken slowly approached the two heaving figures flat on the mats while carefully avoiding the casually scattered gear lying about.

"You two are unusually hot-blooded today, sempais."

The blue-haired sempai heaved a contented sigh as he gave a curt reply, causing the other to break out in a fit of hearty laughter.

"He started it."

"Hahaha, you're as crazy as ever. But damn! I couldn't even get a single clean hit on you earlier. Still doing your special training?"

The brunette and the blue-haired other looked at each other wryly, no doubt wondering how to explain their huge gulf of practical experience amassed from fighting demons, monsters, shadows, an avatar of a god and the personification of Death herself in a bite-size sentence before settling on a select three words.

"Yeah, special training."

This made the three men break out in hearty laughter again, albeit for slightly different reasons.

* * *

A shower plus a few deodorants later, the three former students stayed back in the gymnasium to catch up with one another while the other actual students were dismissed for the day.

"EH!? What do you mean you just woke up yesterday?"

"Erm… that's what I said."

The Kendo coach took a moment to reattach his jaw before he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I got whacked around by someone who overslept by ten years. Aren't coma patients supposed to go through rehabilitation or something before they can kick my butt like you did earlier?"

Minato's eyes became slightly sterner for a moment as he gazed as his palm thoughtfully before reverting back to normal.

"Come to think of it… Nah, I'm probably lucky my sickness wasn't that bad, that's all."

Kazushi heaved a defeated sigh.

"Perhaps I should have spent more time napping instead of all those practice sessions too…"

Smiling gently, the blue-haired man patted the taller man's shoulder lightly in encouragement.

"There there. You've definitely gotten a lot better since we last had a match. Your strikes have become much stronger and your defence is fairly rock solid. It all boils down to our respective styles, since I would no doubt lose if I go head-on against you in terms of power like that. You're at what, seventh Dan?"

"Sixth." the Coach corrected easily. "I'm working on that this summer."

He turned towards the youngest man in the room with a grin.

"Amada-kun right? I didn't know you knew Minato."

The brunette merely shrugged.

"No one asked."

Another brief bout of laugher came from the Coach.

"Fair enough, my bad."

He turned back to his former classmate.

"It's good to have you back. Now I have a worthy opponent to look forward to. Nothing beats having a good rival around to get me more fired up!"

The recently proclaimed rival nodded politely with a contrastingly inappropriate smile that was brimming with smugness.

"Don't worry, I can beat you as often as you like."

* * *

After a bit of friendly trash talk, the mock hostilities ceased as the friends continued their catching up.

"How have you been for the past ten years?"

"Hmm… I spent a year rehabilitating my knee after several surgeries on my hamstring, but I made it back in time to rejoin the Kendo club the following year. We managed to win the regional Inter-High tournament, but we were knocked out in the third round of the Nationals. It would have helped if you were around then though…"

Minato's head lowered as he uttered softly.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad… no one really blames you for falling sick so suddenly. It's just that… well… it would have been nice if we could have fought alongside each other. The team would definitely have been much stronger if the legendary 'Silent Swordsman' had been around."

"Huh? What's that!? And Ken, stop laughing like you're going to suffocate!" exclaimed the blue-haired man incredulously as the brunette started clutching his stomach in memory of that distant rumour.

"Haha, that was you!? I should have known." added Ken in between breaths.

"Haha. Oh, you haven't heard? The guys back then started the legend of the 'Silent Swordsman' in memory of a certain idiot with an attitude who stubbornly refused to raise his voice unless he's going in for the kill. It didn't help that your skills were as complete as they are now and that you were undefeated prior to your long nap. You should be glad that you've become a legend and an inspiration to the many generations thereafter."

Minato growled darkly at Kazushi as he finished the short tale with the dubious airs of a shady politician.

"In other words, you guys were bored and decided to mess around with me right?"

A thumbs-up sign and a wide grin confirmed his suspicion, causing the other man to groan slightly as he rubbed his temples wearily. After they had enough fun at the blue-haired man's expense, the Coach continued his update.

"Well, after graduating from here, I enrolled in the School of Physical Education as opposed to college, as well as signing up with the Kendo Association. I have been posted here for the past seven years since as a P.E. teacher and Kendo coach. Oh, and I managed to clear the examinations for six Dans in the meanwhile. That's all worth telling I think."

"How's your nephew?"

"He has recovered as well. He's studying in Hokkaido at the moment and is the current Taisho for his school's Kendo team."

"I see… I'm glad you're still around though. I was feeling a bit like Urashima Tarō (浦島太郎) with almost everyone I know gone."

Upon hearing the older man's observation, Ken wagged his finger in disagreement.

"That's obvious isn't it, since you're looking in all the wrong places. You can't expect all your friends to still be high school after all these years right? With the exception of Miyamoto-sempai of course."

"Ah…" the Coach added as an afterthought. "There is this one other person…"

* * *

By this time, the sun had moved past the noon mark and most students had made their way out of the school grounds since it was a half-day, save for a few others milling about in small groups. However, it seems like two others remain hard at work, in particular a bespectacled female teacher with straight russet hair and a pretty female student with long, wavy locks of a slightly lighter shade, both with their hands full with stacks of paper.

"Thanks for helping me carry all this stuff Miyafuji-san. I'm sorry for making you stay back this late on a half-day though."

"Don't mention it Fu-shi-mi-sen-sei." The girl made sure to pronounce every syllable pointedly in payback for calling her so formally. "It can't be helped since I'm your class representative and all, but really… it might help if you don't get pushed around by the class so much. You have got to have guts and nerves of steel to be either a teacher or a beast-tamer these days."

The older woman smiled sheepishly at the spirited young woman who was giving her career guidance whereas it should have been the other way round. However, the precocious girl didn't just stop at career guidance…

"So Chi-chan, I heard from my mom that your mom's making you go for another Omiai this Sunday. Honestly, what do you think are the odds of success this time?"

The older woman froze a little in mid-step upon hearing that embarrassing detail read out in the open like one would the daily weather report, causing herself to stumble a little. Barely regaining her balance, the teacher turned her lightly flushed face to her student cum long time acquaintance in protest.

"M-Maiko-chan… Ah!!"

_On hindsight, one should always pay attention to where they're walking instead of concentrating too much on conversations, especially when one's walking down a flight of stairs. Oh, the career guidance forms! But wait, why am I thinking of these things now!? This is going to hurt!_

However, the anticipated freefall and impact was neither as long nor as painful as one would normally expect, especially when the landing was much softer than the harsh concrete floor and when a laboured "Oomph" sounded from beneath the teacher.

"Chi-chan! Are you all right?" the younger girl asked hurriedly in marked concern.

"I'm fine… mostly…" replied the older woman as she massaged her rear and back gingerly. "This soft… black… thing broke my fall…"

It was then that a deep but jarringly familiar voice spoke out from beneath the woman.

"Not to be impolite or anything… but could you please get off me if you're fine and all… you're kinda heavy."

Regaining enough of her wits to feel hotly embarrassed for sitting on a total stranger, the female teacher quickly scurried off the reluctant cushion with more than a tinge of crimson on her face. Bowing quickly afterwards, the flustered woman began to apologise profusely for both the accident and the compromising position earlier before her mind froze and stuttered again as she registered the said cushion pick himself up amidst the still falling sheets of paper.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you all right… Min… Min… Min…"

_No way… this is just like that shoujo manga I had been reading earlier…The long lost prince returns in a rain of drifting white feathers… All that's left is to charge headlong into his sturdy bosom…_

Unfortunately, be it in the fantasy world or the real one, victory almost always assuredly goes to the swiftest.

"Minato Onii-chan!"

* * *

Just moments after picking himself up from underneath one woman, another younger girl hurtled towards the blue-haired man in almost the same fashion, sending the man sprawling to the ground once again. Before the man could react again, he found himself tightly squeezed by a pretty young brunette with bright, vaguely familiar eyes

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Where did you disappear to for so long?" exclaimed the girl tearfully as she snuggled deeper into the man she was laying on top of.

_Who is this girl? Do I know someone as young as her ten years ago?_

"Erm… I'm sorry but you are?" the blue-haired man asked, actually wanting an answer to the question in his mind.

The girl's eyes took on an even more watery shine in response to the question.

"Have you forgotten who I am already? But you promised you wouldn't!?"

Never one able to deal with crying girls, the man looked to his two companions for support, only to find them viewing the scene with amusement on their faces several feet away. Fortunately, support did come by way of the other woman who had fallen on him earlier.

"M-Maiko-chan! Get off Minato-san right this instant!"

This time, the man in the middle of things did recognise the women calling his name.

"Chihiro-san! Long time no… wait… Maiko… Maiko… Maiko? The little girl who always used to hang out by the shrine?"

"You remembered!" the younger girl exclaimed as she tightened her hold around the man in delight, nearly choking him in the process. "I knew you wouldn't really forget!"

"Maiko-chan! Get off him I said! You can't act like that in school! Look, he's turning blue like his hair already. Maiko-chan!" insisted the older woman as she started pulling the younger girl off forcefully. The latter responded by wrapping her arms tighter around the man's neck, choking him for real this time.

"Chi-chan! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

The brunette of the two men looking from a safe distance cocked a thumb in the three's direction as he commented as stoically as he could on the impromptu manzai routine taking place before them.

"Funny. That."

"So much for the 'Silent Swordsman', felled by a chokehold from a femme fatale."

The two men nodded sternly for a moment before both doubled over with laughter, unable to hold them back any more for the sakes and dignity of those involved in the little fiasco.

* * *

After the younger girl was (finally) peeled away successfully by the older woman, the blue-haired man took the chance to heave a much needed sigh of relief in addition to a healthier amount of oxygen as his two companions made their way beside him slowly.

"What is it with this time period? There has got to be a safer way to greet people…"

The brunette young man flashed a smirk before he made a strangely familiar observation.

"It's not easy being so beloved is it?"

The older man shot him a dirty look this time, but played along anyway.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The two men extended their arms in a raised thumbs-up sign.

"Absolutely."

Things seemed to settle down a little as the five of them began picking up the mess of papers strewn all over the place from the two respective… collisions. The brief reprieve didn't last too long though as the papers were promptly collected and handed them over to visibly reddened Chihiro and a visibly (barely) restrained Maiko. A rather deliberate cough sounded shortly after before a slew of rapid questions and answers broke the short but awkward silence.

"Ahem… erm… as I was saying, it's been a long while Chihiro-san, Maiko…"

"Yes it has been, Minato-san…"

"Onii-chan! Where were you all these years? I came back but I couldn't find you anymore."

Sensing that the youngest one was about to pounce again, the college student stepped in with a welcome suggestion.

"Hai hai, we shouldn't stand around here all day though. You never know when someone else might just fall from the stairs. How about we go grab lunch and catch up then? We haven't had anything for breakfast too."

"Hmmm… I guess…" agreed Minato a bit hesitantly.

"How about Iwatodai Strip Mall?" suggested Kazushi quickly. "There are a few good places to eat there."

Looking at the spunky young girl from his memories, the blue-haired man nodded gently.

"How about Wild-Duck Burger? I hope that's still around."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a seemingly deserted alley elsewhere, a smoking man in blue was observing a suspiciously plain looking doorway heading down to a basement of sorts. Suspicious, since normally you would not have ritualistic wards or guards versed in Onmyoji securing an ordinary looking place such as this.

"The information was excellent as usual. Now for infiltration."

The man unfurled a grey cloak he had tucked away previously and put in on, donning the hood to hide his features further.

"Time to get to work, Yamazaki."

As the man moved to step into the light, he seemed to slump gradually as his height shrunk to a more modest level. Before he came into full view of the guards, he turned towards a stray trash can lying nearby and spat the almost spent cigarette butt out in distaste.

"Bleah… I keep telling you not to smoke so much… Now I'll have that awful taste in my mouth… oh well…"

The shortened figure continued forward into the light, making his way for that plain-looking doorway. As the guards came out into view as well, the lone figure removed his hood briefly to reveal the face of a fresh-faced teen.

"Ah, it's Suzumu. Open the barrier."

As the new entrant passed by the guards, one of them remanded him gruffly.

"I didn't know you were involved in this operation."

"I'm here aren't I? How else would I know of this place?

"Well, you're late Suzumu. The Assembly has already begun. We'll be moving out soon."

"Oh?" asked the remanded one casually. "Where to?"

His eyes took on an unnoticed but immensely serious glint as the doorman replied easily.

"Kyoto."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter of fluff, or so it would seem. Apologies for the slight delay, since the New Year got in the way, but it's over and done with, so things should get better. Now… if only school wouldn't start so soon… oh well…

The chapter remains rather light, focusing mostly on what happened to Kazushi and a rather melodramatic run-in with Maiko and Chihiro. Their update would follow during next chapter, mostly since I would feel bad about delaying the posting of this chapter any longer.

For those who are interested, I'll be using the scenario whereby the Chariot, Hanged Man and any other non-romantic social links are maxed out while the links for Minato's possible romantic interests will be capped at 5 or 6, just before they cement any form of BGR status. My logic is simple; I don't want my protagonist to be a Casanova bedding all his female friends. I can't even imagine myself wanting to write about a jerk like that.

With regards to the Hanged Man and Justice links, I've given the former the surname Miyafuji and a rather precocious personality that seems too wise for her years with a dash of kid left in her while letting the latter retain her shy but slightly neurotic slash psychotic personality. I've also arranged for them to be acquaintances now, though more details of that will be in the next chapter. You have to admit they're quite similar in a few aspects, such as both having single mothers and, probably, a difficult time growing up in comparison to most people. Pairing them up (no yuri intended) helps to characterize them as a foil to each other; opposite possibilities that arise from a similar background. Also, their crush on our protagonist is making my head hurt already… hopefully something fun will come out from it.

Perhaps I should just pair Minato with Maiko? Just kidding

As for the resident cloak and dagger faction… don't worry about it. Soak it in, read on, and do the eureka-ing later.

A little helpful referencing, mostly to do with cultural differences. First up, 1) Taisho is the captain or No.1 position in formal Kendo tournament, 2) Urashima Tarō (浦島太郎) is a Japanese folklore of a man sent 300 years into the future and finding everything's changed. Reasonable? 3) Omiai refers to traditional Japanese matchmaking sessions, usually set up by concerned parents. A little bit of mid-life crisis here. 4) Shoujo manga refers to comics usually catered for young girls, typically filled with romance and fantasies… very Chihiro… 5) Manzai refers to Japanese comedy routines, though they're quite varied in nature.

As usual, please read and review, even if it's just to let me know how you liked it. The next chapter will probably be the last fluff based one before a little more serious plot action starts anew.

That's all for now. It's a bit late, but Happy New Year anyways

* * *

Omake 4: Operation Yukari Plus

Bowing gratefully to her incredibly understanding supervisor, the brunette woman stepped out of his office with a fairly satisfied smile on her face. Before she could move further, a cheerful voice called her name from a nearby cubicle.

"Yukari-san, did something good happen?"

"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing. I just applied for a week's leave and Boss was kind enough to approve it right away." replied the brunette to the middle-aged woman.

"Yukari-san, that's not what Mami-san was asking." added another voice from her left as another older head poked out of her cubicle. "I think she was asking to why you look so absolutely glowing today. It's almost like… it's almost like…"

"Our girl's in love!" exclaimed all of her six female colleagues as they bolted to their feet, raising their evidently more matured features out of their cubicles to look at their youngest member.

Cornered by overwhelmingly maternal gazes and at a loss as to what to do, the girl-woman in question shifted her weight uneasily as she did her best impression of a tomato while the congratulations came pouring in, making her face redden further with every single embarrassing blessing.

"Congratulations Yukari-san!"

"Our Yukari-chan is finally ready to become a woman!"

"Sake! Someone bring out the sake! We need to celebrate!"

"Our little girl is growing up so fast… I'm not mentally prepared for it…"

"There there Mami-san… there's always the wedding to look forward to now. Ah… and what a glorious wedding it will be…"

"And grandchildren! Don't forget grandchildren! I'm sure Yukari-chan will be able to have many healthy babies!"

Feeling like her head is totally ready to explode in dazzling fireworks display of red, scarlet and crimson, our little girl crossed her arms as she pleaded earnestly to her dear colleagues.

"S-Stop! As much as I love you girls (_and for the wishes to be true…_), please stop jumping the gun like this… I'm not even sure of what to make of things…"

"Is anything the matter Yukari-san?" asked the very helpfully concerned Mami-san. "Is the guy a jerk or something?"

Shaking her head profusely, our brunette lowered her head slightly before replying softly.

"It's not that… he's a really nice guy… it's just that… I think another two of my dear friends also like him very much…"

The six older colleagues hit the bottom of a clenched fist into an open palm in an unexpectedly synchronised motion as though an imaginary light bulb lighted up before exclaiming at the same time.

"Ah! Love Rivals!"

The blush that had nearly faded a little came back with full force at the new tag her colleagues just came up for her. Before she could say anything else, she felt a pair of arms hold on to her shoulders from behind as two of her colleagues mysteriously appeared beside her.

"Well, all fair's in love and war!"

"Competition is the proof of youth!"

"Everyone, we're going to give our full support to Yukari-san!"

"Girls, we're going to help Yukari-san with a full make-over!"

Finding escape improbable and faced by the expectant faces of her overly zealous and concerned colleagues complete with eyes burning with the flames of moe, the brunette backed herself slowly until she felt the very solid wall behind her.

"Erm… girls… what are you planning… wait, why are there stars and heart shapes in your eyes. Girls? Girls!!"


	7. Chain Links

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 7: Chain Links

The train ride down to Iwatodai Station had been… interesting to say the least. Not only did it entail a certain pretty brunette latching on possessively to the arm of a somewhat reluctant man with flowing blue hair, it also included a hands-on demonstration of the largest variety of glares and dirty looks the other two men had ever seen in their lives. Needless to say, some people were enjoying themselves much more than others; in particular the two fiddling and diddling onlookers who had this near permanent grin on their faces.

"I see… you came back from your mother's family home in Nagoya five years ago. It must have been tough, with just the two of you."

"It wasn't so bad." replied the young woman happily as she received a little pat on her head.

"We had a lot of help from Chi-chan and Fushimi Obasan back then. Chi-chan used to baby-sit me while Okasan was at work even though I kept telling her I didn't need to be baby-sat already… but thanks to that we became good friends too."

The other darker-haired brunette barely had time to rearrange her features when Minato turned towards her with a gentle, appreciative smile.

"Yes, Chihiro-san is a very reliable person. She helped me a lot with the Student Council when I was still around in school too."

A bright tinge of scarlet seemed to be splashed generously on the face of the said brunette as she shyly lowered her head while muttering a near inaudible "It's nothing really", barely able to meet the deep, melancholic eyes of her perfect TDNH stranger directly. (Concept image induced from shoujo-vision)

_Tall, Dark aNd Handsome… sigh…_

"Hmmm…" went the young student as she looked at her childhood friend blankly.

The girl's brain hummed slightly as her highly excited mind came down from a sugar high to a calmer state and began processing a little more normally… or rather, more like it usually did.

_Hmmm… Chi-chan has been giving me strange looks the whole day, not to mention behaving all fidgety around Onii-chan…she's blushing rather often and acting more shy than usual… _

A light bulb lit up somewhere, along with the sound of a million or so alarm bells.

_No way!_

The younger girl tightened her hold on the man and snuggled in deeper, brushing the arm intimately against her… less than appropriate parts.

"M-Maiko-chan?"

"Well Onii-chan, what do you feel like having later?" the girl answered sweetly without any visible signs that she noticed, or minded the odd contact. However, the crossed, pulsating vein that popped up on a certain person's forehead indicated that someone had indeed noticed and minded. Very much so in fact.

_MAIKO-CHAN!!_

The younger girl tilted her smiling face slightly towards her former-friend-turned-rival and stared icy daggers back towards her while the man whose arm she captured wasn't looking. It was almost as though a series of thoughts and intents were instantly telegraphed between the two girls.

"_Sorry Chi-chan. Even if it's you, I won't give you Onii-chan. Onii-chan's mine!"_

"_Why you little… no wonder they say yesterday's friends are today's enemies. Why don't you go seduce someone your age instead?"_

"_So? I'm not going to give you Onii-chan just because you can't seduce someone your own age you know?"_

"_You are so dead later!"_

As the sparks flew during the brief eternity of a half-second, Ken blinked and rubbed his eyes roughly, catching the attention of the blue-haired man, hence effectively turning the staring competition into a Miss-Japan pageant.

"What's the matter Ken?"

"It's nothing… I just thought I saw Byakko and Seiryu for a moment…"

The older man looked at him with a raised blue eyebrow.

"Nevermind… The lack of sleep must be getting to me…"

"Hmmm…" uttered the senior man before he looked out into the nostalgic scenery once again, lost in his world of thoughts.

Still blinking and rubbing his eyes, Ken felt an elbow nudge him a few times before he was pulled slightly to the side by Kazushi, after which the coached leaned in to whisper suspiciously into his ear.

"I now dub them, the Cuddling Beast and the Glaring Maou."

The two could hardly stifle their laughs at the Kendo team's traditional and pathetic naming sense as the two nearly toppled over with theirs hands back over now familiar places, in short, their mouths and stomachs. Well, not that anyone really noticed. Their blue haired friend was stoning again, the two girls were… busy… and the rest of the passengers in their car was giving the odd group a wide berth. It seems like you don't have to be able to see personas to feel that some sort of earthshaking demonic battle was taking place…

* * *

The group of five finally found themselves along the stretch of eateries beside the Iwatodai Station, much to the relief of most of the other passengers on their train no doubt. The place seemed to resist change almost as much as the blue-haired man did; the sidewalks, the moderately busy streets, the slow milling crowds and the sleepy yet lived atmosphere… whatever the reason, Minato can't help but instinctively like the place.

"Onii-chan, can we make a brief stop before lunch?"

"Sure. Where to exactly?"

Chihiro pointed towards her favourite haunt while the younger girl tugged the man through the familiar entrance.

* * *

"Welcome to Bookworms."

"Good afternoon, Obasan." greeted the teacher respectfully.

"Okasan, I'm back! Guess who I ran into today." chipped the peppy girl.

"Ara. You're… Minato-san if I remember correctly. How long has it been? Ten years. I've always wanted to thank you properly for your help all those years ago." greeted the grateful mother formally as she accorded a polite bow to the man whose arm her lovely daughter was hanging off.

"You're too kind madam. I didn't do much then anyway." replied Minato modestly as he returned the greeting. Looking about the well organised arrays of used and new books, he decided to ask the obvious but difficult question that came to mind.

"I am a little surprised that you took over the store though… about Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san…"

The elderly woman shook her head slightly as her eyes took on a more sorrowful look.

"Their health took a turn for the worse five years ago… and they passed on. They had wanted someone to carry on their store, and Maiko here kept nagging at me to move back to this city… so things just seemed to click in place. We met Chihiro and her mom here soon after, and they were a big help too."

"I see…"

Minato couldn't help but feel sad upon hearing the news. He had been rather fond of the elderly couple, much like he would for the grandparents he had never really known. Placing his hand over his heart, as though soothing the pangs of loss that were spreading along with his steady beat, he too couldn't help but wonder if that was how his dear friends had felt when he had left them. A gentle tug, courtesy of the young brunette, took him out of his reflections though before he realised he had been stoning again.

"Minato-san?" asked Chihiro in concern as well.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little saddened by the news."

Maiko gave him a comforting squeeze once again before making a simple suggestion to take his mind of things a little.

"Shall we have lunch?"

* * *

In a familiar fast-food restaurant nearby, the two girls and Minato was just settling down while the other two men went to place the group's orders. Well, settling down might be a bit of an overstatement, since it only involved their physical placement and not the restlessness in their minds.

"So Onii-chan, could you tell me how you met Chi-chan in detail please?" asked the lively girl with bright shiny eyes.

"Hmm… Chihiro-san was the treasurer for the Student Council during my time, so that's how we first met. She helped me out a lot by updating me on the happenings within the council, along with many other tasks, since I didn't really show up as frequently despite being a member myself. Come to think of it, we actually ran into each other more often at your mom's shop though, except it was still owned by Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san then."

The younger girl turned her head to the older woman seated just opposite with a nasty light in her eyes that the blue-haired man didn't notice.

"Ah… I see. The two of you were (only) colleagues and acquaintances."

The older woman growled inwardly despite the resilient shy smile she had on her face.

_You sneaky little… two can play at this game._

"Minato-san, what about Maiko-chan? I haven't heard how you first met her too."

By this time, the other two men had returned with their respective orders and were just taking their seats as Minato replied Chihiro's queries.

"Oh, I met Maiko ten years ago around Naganaki Shrine. I was a bit worried about a little girl loitering around on her own, so I went to speak to her. I began to check up on her fairly often after that just to make sure she was alright. There was also that little incident when she ran away from home, but that ended up fine too."

"Ah… I see. So she's like a little sister to you then."

Maiko shot the older woman a dirty look before flashing a shy smile of her own as she snuggled into her Onii-chan's arm once again, this time with cheeks colouring lightly.

"That's not true. Onii-chan was my first kiss…"

"KISS!?" exclaimed Chihiro loudly as she bolted to her feet, gaining the attention of the group, along with that from every other diner around. After a few awkward moments, she finally realised what she had done and became her flustered self again, apologizing to the other diners quickly before sitting down again with a red face.

The man with long navy hair rubbed the bridge of his nose a little wearily as the two other men tried their best not to add to the embarrassment that's certain to escalate.

"Maiko, you were seven. And it was you who kissed me and ran away…"

The younger girl's face blushed a full, wholesome pink this time as she replied shyly again.

"It can't be helped right, since I proposed and all…"

"PROPOSED!?" exclaimed Chihiro as she stood up once again with a look of shock, except this time it was loud enough for those outside the store to look in curiously.

"Like I said earlier… you were seven…" groaned the man in the centre of things.

The young girl's eyes became watery again as she tugged pleadingly at his sleeve.

"But I was serious! Is there anything about me you don't like? Am I not hot enough? My bust-line's even bigger than Chi-chan's now, and they're still growing and all…"

"Maiko-chan!"

"That's not the point!"

This time Ken bolted to his feet abruptly, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant who had been listening in on the not so quiet discussion with amused anticipation. Sniggering slightly as his quiet laughter sought some form of release before internal injuries set in, he added with a big grin.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try that."

* * *

Thanks to the Ken's timely distraction and the realisation that they were attracting far too much attention, the tension between the two women seemed to simmer somewhat as they took the chance to attend to their burgers. It had been a long day after all, and lunch was already late enough as it is. The atmosphere became more amicable once again when Kazushi restarted the series of updates regarding the rest of their former classmates for the benefit of the recently returned friend. Soon enough, even the two girls joined in the conversation as and when they had something to add.

"Oh yeah, you were in the Student Council weren't you? Have you heard about Odagiri-sempai?" asked Kazushi as he though he just recalled something.

"Hidetoshi-sempai? What about him?" replied Minato earnestly.

"Hidetoshi-sempai became a politician with the LDP. I just saw him on television several days ago campaigning for new environmental laws and fairer revisions for certain existing labour laws." answered Chihiro helpfully.

"Politics huh? Why am I not surprised?" nodded the navy-haired man with a perceptive smile.

"Yeah, he's one of the highest-flying graduates from the school… well, apart from Kirijo-sempai of course. But she's in another league altogether though." added Kazushi afterwards.

"I'm sure Mitsuru has been through a lot too." commented Minato gently while Ken nodded along knowingly. However, the ears of the other three in the group pricked up upon hearing the name addressed with such familiarity.

"I didn't know you were on first-name basis." inquired Kazushi inquisitively, a little curious about his friend's relation to the chairwoman of the number one business empire in the world. However, the other two were just being downright nosey though.

"We've been through a lot of things… She's among the first people to welcome me back, along with Yukari, Aigis and Junpei too."

Upon hearing that, two million alarms bells started ringing somewhere. But before the girls could ask any question, someone else beat them to it.

"My my, isn't this Fushimi-sensei and Miyamoto-sensei? What a coincidence!"

A woman in her mid-thirties with shoulder-length mocha-brown hair approached the curious table of five, dressed a little over-formally for the fast-food joint with her pink and white dress-suit ensemble.

"Toriumi-sensei! I didn't expect to see you here. Didn't you take the day off to go for a relative's wedding?" greeted Chihiro in a polite tone.

"I did. In fact, I just got back from Kyushu. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to have my lunch yet, so I thought I get some takeout back to my apartment." answered the pleasant lady.

"Kyushu? That's far! You have relatives living that out of the way?" asked Kazushi in response.

"Well, it's not really a relative's wedding… it's more like an old friend's… so don't tell the principal that. But actually… you might know her. Do you remember Kanou-sensei?"

"Kanou-sensei? The teacher that taught grade ethics? Isn't she married already?" asked a genuinely confused Chihiro.

"She was. She got divorced two years ago. I kept telling her not to get involved in a loveless marriage, but she only did so when she found her then-husband cheating on her with another man… This is her second chance, in more ways than one." explained the senior teacher softly.

"Hmm… I see. I hope she finds love this time. Heh. I wonder what Kenji would think of this. He always had this obvious crush on her and he was rather upset for a spell after Kanou-sensei transferred out that year." wondered Kazushi aloud, recalling the lovelorn face of another ex-classmate.

"Oh, you know the groom too? Ah… he was your classmate as well. Try not to spread it around too much though…"

"Huh? You mean… Woah! He really did it! That guy has balls man!" cheered the male teacher enthusiastically as he nudged an elbow into the side of the grinning blue-haired man beside him.

"Well, I'll agree that he's really something I guess. The age gap, the teacher-student relation, the divorce and not to mention all the other stuff he is willing to deal with… he is quite the man and the romantic… if he lives up to it of course." continued Toriumi-sensei thoughtfully.

"If he's still the Kenji I know, he will." assured a deep voice that shook the woman from her thoughts. The senior teacher's eyes traced the voice back to the man seated next to her former student, her gaze trailing over the long navy hair, the handsome angles on his face and the intense glow within that sole eye that remained uncovered by his hair.

_Who's that beside Kazushi… he seems so familiar…_

"Miyamoto-sensei, please pardon my nosiness, but who's that beside you?"

"Toriumi-sensei, you don't recognise him? He's…" Kazushi's answer was cut short when the man himself spoke up.

"It's been a long while Toriumi-sensei…"

"Oh, you were one of my students too? This is so embarrassing. Erm… I'm sorry but could you give me some clue as to who you are…"

"Sure… Maya-san."

The senior teacher flinched visibly at the name as a bunch of repressed memories started to rise to the surface, along with a sizeable amount of blood.

"M-Maya… the only person who calls me that is Tatsuya…"

A paper bag of takeout was dropped as the red-faced lady finally recognised who the man was.

"Min… Min… Minato-san…?"

In reply, the man only gave her an uncharacteristically mysterious grin that belied the untold mischief within, along with a small nod. The flustered teacher took a double-take on the matured blue-haired man in front of her as she made a quick comparison to the sleepy student from ten years ago before the colour on her face deepened further.

"Ah… oh, look at the time! I really should be going! Nice to meet you again, hope to see you around and bye!"

With that, the teacher strode away from the group rather quickly before stopping all of a sudden. She made a robotic about-turn before she returned to where she was standing just a moment ago, bending over to pick up the bag of brown-paper.

"Erm… Bag… Food… Takeout… erm… Bye!" she stuttered out panicky before she made a half dash for the door, bumping into several entering patrons as she spilled out onto the street.

"Okay… that was weird…" uttered Ken slowly, being the first to recover among the four stunned former and current students.

"Onii-chan… do you always have that effect on women?" asked Maiko slightly accusingly as she tapped on the arm of her Onii-chan.

"Must be the blue hair." commented Kazushi slyly, earning a little shrug from Minato.

_I might be getting addicted to the whole blushing thing…_

Minato was considering letting his rare roguish grin stay on for a while before Ken interceded with a slight shiver.

"Minato-san, could you please not smile like that? It reminds me too much of Fuuka-san…"

* * *

The group of five soon finished their really, really late lunch and eventually made their exit from the restaurant several hours after they entered. So much for fast food. Given the current time of the day then, it might have been prudent for them to go home since it had also been a really, really long and tiresome day, save for the problem of a certain young girl being near permanently attached to a certain person's arm. However, the fact that the two men were presently walking back to Ken's apartment without anything other then a coat hanging on their arms meant that the older woman had somehow managed to remove the younger girl. Surgically perhaps, but that's a mystery-thriller for another time.

"How did you like your first trip around town for a while?" asked Ken curiously as they neared their destination.

"It was… interesting to say the least. And fun too. It was nice to see some of my old friends again, as well as how far they have moved on in life." answered the older man sagely. "You seemed to be having a lot of fun along the way as well."

"It was fun. You know… I told myself a long time ago that I had to live as full and as fun a life as I could, so as not to let the sacrifices of those who passed on ten years ago go to waste. Shinjiro-san, Mitsuru-san and Yukari-san's fathers, Mom, and yourself of course… but today really was the best, especially since you're back now…"

The more senior of the two reached out to ruffle the other's hair again as the younger man tried to duck out of the way.

"Ah, Minato-san, could you please go on ahead? I need to get the mail and talk to the apartment manager for a while. Here are the keys."

The blue-haired man nodded his understanding before ascending the stairs to the apartment on the third storey. He had wondered how the younger man was going to open the mailbox without his keys but thought better of it. However, no sooner had he turned the keys within the lock and opened the doors did a series of gunshot-like bangs ring out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cavernous location somewhere else, two pairs of heavy footsteps and the beeping of a cell phone echoed along the stone and earthen walls.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to send a message to my wife, but there's no signal."

"You're an idiot. Of course there wouldn't be a signal. The radio-jammer is active and we're at least thirty feet underground… wait… you're married!?"

"Ya. Why, you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I've always thought people with families should stay away from the dangerous stuff that we do."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to build a better world right? Everyone dies in the end anyway… hey look, someone dropped their yen…"

As one of the cloaked figures knelt down to pick up the shiny coins, a noose of fine wire found its way around the neck of the other and tightened rapidly as the man was pulled up to the ceiling while another hooded figure descended from the beams. Before the kneeling man could get up, he found strong arms gripping his head and neck as he heard a voice that wasn't his companion's.

"You're right, everyone dies. It's just that you could have lived longer though."

An ominous crack resounded off the walls as a neck joint was snapped unceremoniously. Picking up the now limp body, the remaining hooded figure kicked off the wall lightly as he ascended to the ceiling beams where other man was hanging lifelessly. Securing the two bodies out of view of prying eyes, the hooded figure pulled out a blue talisman inscribed with arcane runic symbols and spoke into it.

"Oracle, the east passage is cleared. Commence the attack in T-minus twelve hours."

A faint pulsating blue glow signalled that the message has been received before he shook his head with a light sigh of boredom.

"So much for high-tech."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, another chapter down. The last really fluffy chapter before a bit more plot begins. The next one will be more fifty-fifty, so as to ease into the heavy plot action a little more smoothly.

I've added a few more links, some in passing and some in person; namely the Hierophant, Emperor, Magician and Hermit links. I'm saving the Strength link for later, since things are already complicated enough with respect to girls.

A little spoiler here for people who haven't figured out the Hermit Link's real identity. Try searching You-Tube for the FES ending to the link and you'll see quite a cute scene with regards to this.

On a side-note, Trinity Soul has aired its first episode by this time. It's decidedly slow-paced as expected of a first episode, but it did showcase two of the protagonist's Personas so far, as well as our favourite Pinocchio rip-off. It also seems like they're using the pre-P3 system of invoking personas without Evokers. Personally, I felt that the Personas looked suspiciously Gundam-like (Vayeate/Dynames and Tailgeese/Exia anyone) but I'll with-hold judgement for now. Hopefully, I can spin the new stuff in to create some sort of continuity in this story as well. Complications, complications, complications…

Some references lying around include Byakko and Seiryu, the white tiger and green dragon in the games. It actually refers to the famous competition between the two creatures in most Oriental cultures. Another pair of references is the beast and maou (evil lord). I got the idea from an old episode of Ouran, but I felt it was funny, so I added it in. There's also mention of the LDP, or the Liberal Democratic Party too. Not that I agree or support the group, but it does seem like one of the political parties most likely to still be around ten years after.

As usual, please let me know how you found the chapter; the good, the bad and the ugly. The inputs can be really helpful. On that note, special thanks go to Darkforce222 for coining the term Shoujo-vision. I liked it and it was really funny.

* * *

Omake 5: Better them than us

"Aigis-sensei, are you planning on going somewhere?" asked the matronly Head Nurse when she spotted the blonde doctor approaching the Nurse's counter with a small travel bag.

"Not at the moment, but later perhaps. I'm just bringing some of his belongings to him" came the simple answer.

"Him? Oh, the patient in the special ward! I heard he's woken up! How are things going with him?" continued the Head Nurse in concern.

"He seems to have made a complete recovery. I was going to bring him some of his old clothes but it seems like I had failed to make contingencies for his apparent physical growth over the years. I might need to do some shopping later."

The Head Nurse winced slightly as she surveyed the mostly functional attire of the blonde before her, namely the traditional doctor's coat and a set of nurse's uniform beneath. The woman had generous and perfect proportions… but her sense of style and aesthetics were more than a little lacking. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her wear anything else for…

"Aigis-sensei… have you ever even shopped for clothes before?"

"No… but it shouldn't be a problem since I have his new measurements…"

Shaking her head slightly, the Head Nurse turned to the two youngest nurses nearby.

"Seia, Nemu. I have a special assignment for you."

"Y-Yes Head Nurse." replied the two nervous new nurses.

"You two are to assist Aigis-sensei with her shopping trip. I'll get the others to cover for you."

The two young girls could hardly contain their disbelief and excitement that they were effectively allowed to go shopping during office hours.

"Yes Head Nurse!"

The matronly old lady pulled the two girls close before whispering into their ears.

"Help her pick out a few dresses and such too. Get her something nice… on second thoughts, preferably something downright hot and sexy."

The blonde sensei tried to turn down the kind offer though.

"That isn't really necessary Head Nurse. I have some experience with regards to purchasing previously."

The Head nurse shook her finger at the doctor slowly.

"Aigis-sensei, I'll trust you with medicines and drugs, but not with clothes. Think of it as… an internship of sorts with the two more experienced experts."

The blonde nodded in recognition of the Head Nurse's superior womanly wisdom.

"Please take care of me then, Seia-san, Nemu-san."

"Hai!" sounded the two happy young women, completely oblivious to the suspicious sighs of relief being breathed out among the other, more experienced nurses.

A few hours later, at a certain boutique somewhere… a chorus of pitiful and wailing voices could be heard.

"NO!! Aigis-sensei, real men don't wear hydrant red pants!"

"Aigis-sensei! Put down that lime green shirt right this instant!"

"NO!! No furs!! Especially pink ones!!"

"AIGIS-SENSEI!"


	8. Lull

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 8: Lull

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Welcome back for good, Minato!" erupted a chorus of enthusiastic voices, each one endearing in their familiarity.

A couple more pops and bangs sounded as several lines of brightly coloured streamers and confetti filled the air, falling lazily onto the friend who had just entered in the same manner.

One, two moments of semi-awkward silence passed before the man with long navy hair finally reacted despite his stoned, blank look.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Hey! Can't you do better than that?" pressed a comically indignant voice that really could only belong to one person. "We did spend the better part of the afternoon putting the surprise party together you know!"

The impassiveness on the friend's features gradually smoothed gently into an appreciative smile.

"Thanks."

His eyes narrowed a little more as the corner of his lips rose to form a little smirk.

"You can ask the sheepish looking fella to come out now too."

As if on cue, a sheepish looking brunette did come out from the stairs around the corner of the unit.

"Erm… Sorry guys. I have no idea how he figured it out…"

A few sighs were heard.

"You've still got much to work on Ken." remanded Mitsuru lightly as she shook her head to chide the young man a little.

* * *

Minato spent a few minutes trying to untangle the streamers from his blue locks while Ken entered the apartment as well. Long hair was a hassle to maintain he decided. Sure, it looked great for the dark brooding look, but really… He took a double-take at the people before him. He hadn't really realised it the previous day, but his friends did look a little different from before. Aside from Ken who was alongside for most of the day, he spent another few moments to play spot the difference with the friends from his memories after being led to the couch and made to sit down, just to amuse himself as usual.

First up were Fuuka and Mitsuru who were setting up the dining table in the apartment. The owner of the pale green hair no longer had that short boyish excuse for a hairstyle, but a rather neat bob cut that framed her face nicely. She had on a small pair of glasses that weren't on last night as well, perhaps due to one too many hours on her laptop. Ah… she and Mitsuru must have come directly from work. That would explain their slightly formal dress-suits that suited the office better than a casual gathering. From afar, she resembled one of those secretary archetypes except for some reason… her smile feels slightly eerier…

Mitsuru, on the other hand, didn't seem to change much at first glance. Her luscious burgundy hair still swayed as gracefully as ever, save it was now waist-length. It wasn't until she brushed the stray locks that lingered over her left eye that he noticed that gentle, almost relieved look in her eyes as she fussed happily over the mundane task at hand. Running a monster corporation day in, day out like she does must not have been easy.

Next, the greyish blue eyes followed the sounds of rapid chopping to the blonde and brunette that came in and out of view as they shuttled certain bowls to and fro the dining room. As expected, Aigis remained almost the same as he remembered, although she did look really different in that simple but chic white sundress that flattered her creamy shoulders. Come to think of it, he hadn't really seen her in anything other than her uniform and armour. Perhaps she had managed to pick up some dress sense over the years as well.

As far as the girls go, Yukari probably looked the most different. Her auburn tresses were much longer now and braided into an elegant bun at the back with a black and pink ribbon. The sleeveless black and white blouse-skirt ensemble completed the mature look, although the pink lace trimmings on the matching black tie and arm-length half-gloves suggested that the stubbornly cute little girl was still in there somewhere. At that moment, he felt a finger poke lightly on his cheek before the couch seemed to depress a little.

"You're stoning again Minato. Honestly, you never change do you?" sighed the white haired sempai as he settled into the seat beside the man. The greyish blue eyes looked up and down at the man before he replied.

"You too, by the look of things. Has it really been ten years with you?"

"What do you mean? I've gotten plenty strong you know. Care to try it?" challenged the older man jestingly as he shook a clenched fist at Minato, drawing a soft laugh.

"Haha, maybe he just saw something he liked?" suggested the suspiciously quiet man who had been sitting nearby with a chuckle.

"Can it Ryoji," retorted Minato briskly. "or I'll call Fuuka here."

The man shifted slightly as a flying cushion missed its mark, drawing a further few laughs from the normally stoic two.

The mood had hardly settled down before the man with navy hair felt gentle pokes on his knee. Shifting his gaze downwards, he noticed a pretty, doll-like little girl with fiery red hair looking up at him with shiny, curious emerald orbs. Something about her hair and rather Gothic-Lolita dress reminded him vaguely of someone familiar. Smiling gently at the adorable little girl, he patted the top of her head lightly before the girl responded.

"Oya, and who might you be?"

The girl's eyes widened a little belatedly before she gave a cute yelp and scurried off quickly behind another approaching redhead. The older woman lowered herself to the girl's height as she spoke soothingly to the little one clutching her own lace dress.

"There there, Minako. So this is where you ran off to. What's the matter you silly girl?"

The older redhead followed the eyes of the little one to a rather amused-looking man on the couch. The woman then straightened herself and bowed politely in his direction.

"It's been a while Minato-san. Congratulations and welcome back."

Minato replied the bow with a polite nod of his own and a modest smile.

"Thank you Chidori-san. I thought the little girl looked familiar. Like mother, like daughter perhaps?"

Chidori smiled proudly at the little girl before she knelt down to tidy up a few of her daughter's lace ribbons.

"Minako, the gentleman there is one of your Daddy's good friends. He's also your Nazukeoya in a way. So go say hello."

The girl looked at the man for a few seconds before she took a few cautious steps forward. Upon receiving a reassuring smile, she picked up the pace and bounced up onto man with blue hair for a hug, landing with a slight "oof" from the man as she glomped him fully.

"Who's her fath…" asked the man with a wince before the little girl cut him of with a barrage of introductions.

"Hi! My name is Minako, and I'm five years old! Nice to meet ya! Daddy always tells me what good friends the two of you are! And Mommy also tells me that you gave me my name too! I've always wanted to meet you, because I love my name! So thank you! See what a good girl I am? Nya!" rattled off the little one in one breath once the veil of shyness and unfamiliarity came off, all the while giving the man a good squeeze as well.

"Nevermind." muttered the still bemused Minato as the mother of the child gave the man an apologetic sigh.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" nodded the nearby Akihiko.

"Powerful stuff, genetics." agreed Ryoji with a grin.

* * *

"Ah, Minako! I see you've met Minato already." observed the father of the child, who had coincidentally attached herself to the man's lap and was currently playing with his long blue locks, curling it around her fingers over and over again.

A cheerful "Yep!" sounded as Minato tilted his head behind to look at the trio of approaching figures properly.

"Junpei, Ken… oh, who's the young lady?"

Ken's hand sneaked around the waist of the said young lady with pale orange hair while the older man made for his wife, holding her in a similar fashion.

"Let me do the introductions. This is my girlfriend, Fuyou Kaede. Kaede, this is the Arisato Minato-san I had told you about."

"How do you do, Minato-san? It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last."

"Likewise. Please take good care of Ken."

The young woman sported a lovely blush upon hearing that little comment, but nodded shyly anyway.

"Haha, you sound like a father appraising his prospective daughter-in-law." added Ryoji wryly upon sensing the opportunity for a good tease.

"Cut the girl some slack will you, Ryoji." interceded Akihiko helpfully. "We wouldn't be able to get together like this if Kaede-san hadn't given us a hand."

"Come to think of it…" added Junpei as an afterthought. "Why does she have the keys to the apartment in the first place?"

The girl's face reddened further as she tried to come up with a reason.

"I… I come by often to… help out with cooking, cleaning and stuff. That's it!"

"Really? Just cooking and cleaning you say?" pressed Ryoji as his interest piqued.

"Erm…" stammered the shrinking girl a little too evasively.

"There were two mugs and toothbrushes in the bathroom too." added Minato not so helpfully, but in a matter-of-factly manner anyway.

"Minato-san!"

The tomato, also known as the newly introduced Kaede-san, finally had enough and fled into the kitchen amidst much careless laughter while a lanky brunette trailed after her. A few moments and much persuasion later, he finally led the pink faced girl out sheepishly.

"Ken." The college student looked at Minato with slightly pleading eyes, hoping that his friends had their fill of fun.

Everyone in the lounge area extended a raised thumb as they said simultaneously.

"Good job."

* * *

The loungers in the lounge area spent a while engaging in small talk over their careers and other would-be interesting topics of interest… or rather, Junpei was trying to engage someone, anyone really, with his ideas on the future of nanotechnology, but not with much luck. Of course, one really should consider his audience before choosing a topic like that, especially if they include current students, athletes and a certain person who hadn't even finished high school properly. In fact, the only responses he managed to elicit so far were politely confused looks and a raised blue eyebrow when Minato heard that his friend had become one of the top engineers in Japan. Evidently, the current industry must have favoured out-of-the-box thinkers more than academic intelligence these days, although Junpei probably never was in the box to begin with… It was pretty certain that everyone heaved an inward sigh of relief when the call to dinner was sounded by the four women by the dining table.

"Hmm… Nabe eh?" commented Minato wryly as he noticed the steaming pot in the centre of the food laden dining table. He turned his head purposefully towards the two office ladies. "Playing it safe are we?"

Mitsuru lowered her head somewhat guiltily while Fuuka puffed her cheeks up a little. Both cheeks were pink as expected of course.

"You have a problem with that? We can cook as well as any other women." retorted the once mousy girl.

"So says the person who burnt her hardboiled eggs ten years ago."

A round of polite guffaws and giggles sounded as Fuuka froze slightly.

"How do you actually burn hardboiled eggs?" asked Ryoji genuinely amused this time, though a bit too carelessly.

"Ryoji!"

Fuuka hugged Mitsuru's arm with both hands for support as she tried to defend herself.

"So what if Mitsuru and I can't cook very well! Modern women these days don't necessarily all have to be able to cook! Right girls?"

The other women, namely Yukari, Chidori and Kaede scooted away slowly but conspicuously from the friend who was now staring at them expectantly.

"I can cook just fine…" muttered Yukari softly as she tried her best to avoid those accusing eyes.

"I am a housewife after all…" added Chidori dryly, but doing the same as the previous woman.

"And Kaede's cooking is hotel-class. Sorry Fuuka-san." defended Ken quickly on behalf of the girl as he seized the rare opportunity for chivalry.

The bespectacled woman tightened her hold on her boss and friend as her eyes became a little teary.

"Mitsuru, Aigis! We're on our own now!"

The blonde sitting by the corner of the table merely smiled sweetly, like she always does.

"I did the chopping."

"Aigis! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The redhead patted the head of the overdramatic younger woman as she burrowed her head into the only culinarily-impaired comrade she had while their other friends laughed along merrily.

"If you're done with the death wails, shall we start with dinner?" asked Minato with a grin as he pretended as though he had nothing to do with the entire performance.

"Ya, before we burn the shoots and tofu too."

"Ryoji!!"

* * *

Despite the little theatrical hiccup, dinner went on pleasantly enough. One really couldn't go wrong with nabe while the weather was still drafty and in good company after all. Even Fuuka was eventually revived, thanks to all the beef, fish, mushrooms, bamboo shoots, tofu et cetera that had been plied onto her plate by her helpful fellow diners. It was already dark outside when they finally called it a day for the long drawn meal and a certain doll-like five year old was having trouble staying awake. Kaede too had an early day ahead since her folks run a café that serves the breakfast shift. Hence, Chidori, Minako and Kaeda bade their goodnights and made their way home, leaving the original S.E.E.S. members with some time alone.

"It's been a while since we got together like this." began Minato with a happy sigh.

The group of friends nodded along as well with smiles of their own.

"Here Minato." said Aigis as she passed a small travelling bag to the blue-haired man. Minato opened the bag and sifted through an assortment of documents, passport and other essential items.

"Ah…" The man took out a pair of earphones and an mp3 player. "I knew I was missing something. Thanks Aigis."

"I've brought something else for everyone as well. Fuuka?" added Mitsuru seriously as she motioned for Fuuka.

"Hai hai."

A metallic briefcase was brought out and placed on the coffee table, followed by two audible clicks.

"That's a sight for sore eyes."

"Never thought I'll see that again."

"It's somewhat nostalgic, isn't it?"

The redhead picked up the shiny metallic object and tested out its weight in her hands to reacquaint herself with it. With an inquiring smile, she turned her head towards the silver haired man nearby.

"Akihiko?"

"I'm in."

That silver object was promptly tossed over and received by the man in question.

"Junpei?"

"Duh."

A similar item was passed over to his hands. Before the redhead could reach for another, Ken, Yukari and Fuuka all reached into the case on their own accord and pulled out their respective devices while Aigis was busy fixing on a familiar collar on the snowy white dog lying beside her legs. With a smile, Mitsuru tossed the last of the devices to the man seated opposite before raising her own to her forehead, tapping it lightly a few times.

With a heavy sigh, Minato alternated the silver item between his left and right as his hands seemed to remember and welcome the familiar weight.

"I don't suppose I can get you guys to reconsider?"

Knowing and stubborn smiles went around the group of friends as though saying "no chance".

"There's no way we're letting you go at it alone again. We're following you on this, no matter you like it or not." replied Yukari resolutely.

"Yeah, you should known how unexpectedly hard-headed our team is." commented Ken conveniently.

"You're right, I should've known. Thanks guys."

"It's our world too."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryoji… do you need an Evoker too? I'll have one made if you do…"

The perennially cheerful face shook sideways briefly before extending his hand right hand forward. A bright purple symbol was glowing, an insignia consisting of a larger horizontal oval and a smaller vertical one that formed an ominous looking eye of sorts.

"I don't need it. Neither does Minato actually, since we're not exactly…"

"Ryoji."

The two men traded glances for an instant before the conversation resumed.

"Erm… yeah, we're good since we have the rune and all. The way our Personas come out is a bit different now after all."

"We noticed." remarked Akihiko in response.

"That's right. Instead of summoning the Persona externally, Ryoji and I can manifest it on ourselves with the power of the rune, using our bodies as mediums. We get much better mileage that way I think. I'll hold on to the evoker though." explained the man with flowing navy hair, pre-empting whatever question the others might have had.

As the group seemed to take in the information slowly, the doorbell rang a few times, courtesy of an unexpected figure.

* * *

"Kanzato-san? Is that you?" asked Ken reflexively since he was the one who answered the door.

The man at the door pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose as he nodded gruffly, extending a brown envelope forward.

"Here's the information as promised. Our attack begins in seven hours time. That's 0400 hours."

"That soon? Erm… thanks. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I need to go prepare as well." came the quick reply as he turned to leave. However, before he did go away, he asked a question over his shoulders.

"Will you people be 'reacting'?"

"Probably."

The police officer touched his glasses again without turning back.

"Sou… OP Beta. I will be stationed there. It can't be helped if we run into each other coincidentally."

A wry smile came onto the college student's face.

"Coincidentally of course."

* * *

With several detailed maps, photographs and assorted documents spread out on the coffee table, the group of friends looked at the Minato expectantly.

"Kyoto… and at 0400hrs no less… that leaves us with very little time to prepare. We'll need some sort of weapons and armour, along with some supplies…"

"Leave that to the Kirijo Group. Fuuka, please call the material science department and arrange for the company jet too."

"Right on it." replied the secretary as she proceeded to punch several numbers on the speed dial.

"Aigis, could you come back with us to the lab to pick up your equipment?" continued the chairwoman.

"Sure."

"So we're going right?" asked a rather fired-up Akihiko hopefully as he punched his palm.

"Yes." answered Minato solemnly. "Kyoto it is then."

"It's just like old times."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hmmm… I meant for this chapter to be more plot heavy, but somehow it turned out a bit fluffy too. Sorry it took a while to finish, since school started and all, and I'm having trouble finding gaps in my schedule to write it. I was hoping for more workable material from Trinity Soul too, but it turned out really slow again! Man, at least give me a name to the new Personas for me to work with! Oh well… In any case, I thought I should release this chapter first, since it might drag a few days more if I wrote in the plot components too, so there you go.

I've added a little description of how the girl's appearances have changed over the years so as to account for the passage of time; not to mention the various implications from the previous omakes. I've also added little cameos for the two characters I included in the earliest chapters. Essentially, Minako is the combination of Chidori's physical appearance in chibi form, but with Junpei's airheadness and chatty personality. Kaede on the other hand is the complementing foil to Ken as the traditional, super-domesticated and shy girlfriend figure. Again nothing very crucial to the plot, but it adds flavour to character dynamics of course.

Back to Trinity Souls, have I mentioned how slow the second episode had been? Well, at least the opening theme was nice but I really hope it picks up in terms of action, concept or plot soon.

Hmm… I'm going to try my hand at action once again, and hopefully it'll work out better this time round. Think I'll try making it more thematic or concept-based as compared to physicality, but we'll need to see if it works out.

As usual, please feel free to give comments and suggestions. I'm all ears as usual.

* * *

Omake 6: The Truth about Us

Just before the call for dinner was sounded, Minato managed to pull Ryoji aside for a quick word on the balcony.

"What is it Minato?" asked Ryoji of his puller.

"We need to talk. Does your body feel strange?" responded the blue-haired man with a query of his own.

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Talk Ryoji."

The man sighed slightly.

"How strange do you feel then?"

"I feel neither fatigue nor hunger despite moving about the whole day without so much as sleep or rest. Even when I eat, it doesn't feel like I'm satiating anything other than my taste buds. What's going on?"

"That's normal actually. We're not exactly humans anymore you know… or rather, you're not. I never really was one, come to think of it."

"Explain."

The less serious man took in a deep breath before using it all up in one go.

"Remember when we came back? That ritual summoned us into being used your original body as a sacrificial medium, so your body is no longer around. Instead, you gained a constitution similar to mine when I was still doing that thing as my Lady's herald. In short, you have approximately the body of a half-Olympian, or something close to an avatar, meaning you probably won't age, starve, thirst, fall sick or any of those humanly inconveniences. In fact, it is due to this different and unstable makeup that we are able to turn directly into our Persona forms instead of summoning them externally. Are you still following?"

The sterner man took a while to absorb all the information before he reacted once again.

"So… I'm no longer fully human."

"Hey, it's not that bad. We're still functional people, and we will still die if we get stabbed in the heart or something too. We're just… not human in the conventional definition of human anymore. Try to think of it as more of a bonus."

This time Minato heaved the heavy sigh.

"You're right I suppose. I guess it'll be too much to ask, on top of being brought back to the guys and all."

The blue head turned towards girls working by the dining table before speaking once again.

"On another note… are we supposed to see different things too, like auras and the like?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, I must be seeing things." answered Minato vaguely as he chose to ignore the brief and faint glimpses of certain ethereal figures that seemed to appear behind some of the girls.

(Coincidentally, these images included an elderly nurse and two ragged-looking younger nurses behind Aigis, a second image of Fuuka behind Mitsuru, and half a dozen older women behind Yukari…)


	9. Squaring Off

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 9: Squaring Off

_(A/N: the time stipulated represents only the beginning of the scene and not an exclusively linear progression, while the location is a rough estimation as well. Do take note.)_

6th March 2020, 0000 HRS

15 minutes before arrival in Kansai International Airport

Eyes the shade of bluish steel looked over the slumped forms of his sleeping friends while navy brows remained furrowed together during the quiet vigil. He may not ever need to sleep any more, but the others must have been worn out from the long day. They will need all the strength they can get… Just thinking of the dangerous scenarios that could unfurl over the next few hours made him restless and uneasy despite the stony front he usually presents. Shaking the wayward thoughts from his mind lest he jinxed their mission, he returned to his watch with a heavy sigh.

"Worried?"

The blue head turned to its side in time to see a blanket being pulled over the shoulders of a certain Yamagishi where it must have slipped. A slight smile crept out at the sight of a light tinge of pink that appeared after having been caught red-handed.

"A little."

The other man, who was in so many ways, both his twin and opposite, retook his adjoining seat before he continued in a bare whisper.

"Me too. But they'll be alright. They are strong, and so are we."

"I know. But I would much rather have them stay out of harm's way…"

"Your worries are illogical." added a blonde head that popped up from the row of seats behind them, her voice firm but no less kind. "It makes every sense to fight for your own world, as well as for the people they care about."

The man being counselled settled back unto the headrest of his seat with closed eyes as he breathed another weighty sigh.

"Thanks Aigis, but tell that to my subconscious."

"Well, we've just got to work harder then. I for one am looking forward to go wild again."

A soft chime sounded just before the announcement of the impending landing followed, rousing the sleepy friends from their short rest. Both the blue-haired man's mood and the corner of his lips lifted a little when he caught a glance of a stirring figure rubbing her eyes kittenishly before quickly dabbing around her lips instinctively.

"Maa… I suppose it's for a good cause."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0018 HRS

Kansai International Airport

The group of friends filed out from the departure hall with their sparse luggage slung over their shoulders. Neither member really had the time nor presence of mind to pack anything other than the barest essentials, given the haste with which they had to prepare for the mission, but travelling light was preferable at the moment.

"So where to now?" asked Junpei who looked decidedly confused as he looked left and right for any trace of Kyoto. "I thought we were going to be in Kyoto when we landed?"

"The train station." the redhead replied, pointing towards the said location. "It's the most direct approach available."

"Oh…"

"What's the matter Junpei-san?" asked Ken in concern. "You sound down."

"It's nothing really… I was just expecting something… cooler? Like a stealth helicopter or at least an Apache or something…"

Yukari looked at Junpei incredulously.

"Have you really been paying attention Stupei? We're going underground! What good will helicopters do?"

"Oh right… I kinda forgot. But a copter would still be cool though."

The usual chorus of sighs and shaken heads followed while the silver hair boxer held up one of the maps.

"The problem comes after reaching the New Kyoto station. According to the maps, the entrances to the underground area lie within ruins of the abandoned subway tunnels from the blast three years ago."

"Abandoned?" asked Ryoji.

"After the 'bomb' incident, the whole square on top of the Old Kyoto station was levelled, collapsing part of, if not all of the tunnels underneath. The city planners decided it was too much trouble to clear and dig up the tunnels on top of clearing the wreckage aboveground, so they left it and built tracks around that area." explained Ken helpfully.

"Sounds like your typical bad guy HQ from some lousy anime." came the largely unnecessary commentary.

Mitsuru coughed a little to gather back their attentions.

"Ahem… well, I've arranged for our stuff to be transported there. I would've gotten it to us sooner, but they're still touchy about weapons in airports. We should make it in time for the attack, even if we're on foot from the station."

"Let's go then." said Minato, ending the discussion for now. "Nothing will begin until we get there."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0350 HRS

Operations Point Beta

After a fair bit of meandering and getting lost from the numerous dead ends, the group of friends finally found the ghostly shine of several fluorescent lamps that revealed the presence of two dozen or so men. Two dozen or so men fully armed to the teeth with HK assault rifles, grenade launchers, helmets, goggles and full-body armours with the abbreviation S.I.U emblazoned on their backs; definitely not your average run of the mill police constables. Then again, all eyes homed in on the approaching yellow torch light that waned against the glare of bluish white, on the group of civilians walking into their midst in plain clothes, armed with little but the metallic glints of their deceptively simpler weapons. However, knowing the S.I.U as most of them did, they knew almost instinctively that these were definitely not your average run of the mill civilians either; a point proven when they moved towards the two lone silhouettes of black and scarlet standing before a distinctively out of place antiquated archway illuminated by an eerie pallid crimson.

"Cutting it close I see." commented the familiar figure of Superintendent Kanzato, save without the rimmed glasses from their previous run-in.

"Sorry." responded Minato stoically. "This place is a bit out of the way."

"I don't get why there simply must be a labyrinth for these things every single time…" muttered the silver-haired boxer grumpily. Coincidentally, he had been holding to the maps for a while before Ken helpfully took over the task.

"It's an evil mastermind thing. Helps with the egomaniacal psychopathic, yet elegant and refined image." answered the owner of the widest grin of the group.

"Well…" mused Junpei hesitantly as he glanced over at the distinctively separate group of men. "Were we actually needed here? I mean, these guys seem to have some heavy-duty hardware over there…"

"Ahem… those men are the grunts… the cleanup squad if you will. The actual vanguards, excluding you… civilian collaborators, are standing over here." continued the senior police officer.

A few eyes blinked. And again.

"WHAT!?" was the quickly hushed exclamation mark.

"Now I've seen everything…" muttered Akihiko ruefully.

"Yah… brilliant, the way our government does things…" added Yukari soon afterwards.

"These men are able combatants, but they lack the special talents of our core members. Guns aren't very effective on demons either. As it is, we are hard-pressed to secure all sixteen OP points as it is. Naturally the onus is on us, since inefficient sacrifice is hardly worthy of merit no matter what the scenario." was the no-nonsense explanation.

"Still… only two men?" asked Aigis, receiving a slight nod.

"Well, instead of wasting time, I will give a quick brief. The actual enemy base is located beyond that archway. The red glow is a sign of condensed Magatsuhi; the whole place is practically overflowing with it, so feel free to use it however you wish. Unfortunately, that also means that the place is likely to be crawling with lesser 'demons' drawn to this free source of food." continued the Superintendent, getting back to business.

"Fuuka?" enquired Minato.

"I sense several masses of humans and numerous scattered demonic presences… and there's a large concentration of demonic energy somewhere in there as well! The level is ridiculous…"

"A seer… that's useful. We lost ours a few years back…"

The group of friends turned towards the only other vanguard leaning behind a pillar, a man dressed in yet another unfamiliar black uniform, with hints of a sheathed katana hidden under a cloak of darkest black while a low flat cap kept most of his features shadowed.

"Erm… and who might you be?" asked Mitsuru as she noted the new figure with some interest.

"K… Just K."

"Agent K is one of the senior operatives…" began Kanzato in deference to the even higher ranked other when the other man cut him off promptly by heading for the archway.

"It's time."

The Superintendent eyed the man darkly before following suit. The S.E.E.S members looked at the two backs ahead before doing the same.

"Kinda reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" quipped Ryoji slyly while the man with long navy hair tried to ignore him as he brushed past.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0402 HRS

Unknown Corridors

It wasn't long before the first pair of snarling teeth snapped in the direction of the makeshift team, replete with drool, spit and a chorus of howls from various dubious shapes and what not that gathered upon that first yowl.

"Mmm…" gulped Junpei reflexively. "They're not Shadows but…"

"I bet they go down just the same." finished Akihiko with an almost happy light in his eyes, as though relishing the battle at hand. However, any of the S.E.E.S. could react, a familiar pulsating glow radiated from Kanzato as a blue ethereal image of a large blue humanoid emerged from his body, contrasting the overall red glow of the tunnels.

"P-Persona?" uttered Mitsuru in recognition of the phenomenon and being before them.

"Phew… Looks kinda like a Gundam doesn't it?" mentioned Ryoji with a whistle.

The said blue Persona bent its arm as a barrel-like apparatus appeared from its elbow before it fired several salvos of darker blue energy that crashed into the enemy, decimating the first line of targets by blowing gaping holes through them. However, before the Superintendent could turn his attention on the others, a hard yank on his shoulder turned him around before a very solid contact with a fist put out the blue glow that his pupils had taken on while the blue Persona dissipated.

"What the hell…" growled the man darkly at the leader of his supposed allies while struggling against the grasp of the inappropriately cheerful man holding him still.

"Maa… believe it or not, that was for your own good." cooed Ryoji helpfully, but without much luck as expected.

"Kanzato-san, forcing out your Persona the way you do, and keeping it out that long will chip away the control you have over it in time to come, eventually causing it to go berserk someday. You should have realised it if you're taking suppressants too…" explained Fuuka as soothingly as she could for the rather awkward sequence of actions.

The Superintendent seemed to calm down somewhat before he was finally let go of. He barely had time to give a retort in response when a silver article was thrown in his direction, though he did manage to catch it.

"Use this." was all Minato said before turning around.

"Like I said, guns won't work…"

"That's not a gun."

By this time, the remaining S.E.E.S members had already lined up in front against the next wave of mindless creatures, with similar silver devices pressed against their heads.

"Wait, what are you…"

"Per-"

"-so-"

"-na. "

* * *

6th March 2020, 0404 HRS

Unknown Corridors

A barrage of supercharged wind, fire, lightning and ice ripped violently into the next wave of poor creatures as the spells seemed to gain an extra, unexpected edge from being fired within such a dense reservoir of energy. Two figures then leapt to the forefront as anything left standing was either run through by an unadorned katana before the blade sought its way out mercilessly with the following slash, or impaled by a long spear before it unceremoniously swept aside any other in reach with confounding ease.

"Not bad boy." commented the agent briefly before he unloaded several shots from a handgun of an unknown make that burst into flames on contact.

"Likewise." replied Ken as he ploughed into the next group of enemies, wielding his spear with the skill and ferocity of a seasoned warrior from some past, historic dynasty.

"Damn." grunted Junpei as he cleaved another one into halves with his heavy two-handed blade. "When did this get so hard?"

"It's called middle age, Pops." chided Akihiko as he released another torrent of lightning bolts down the tunnel through Caesar.

"Middle age? I'll show you… you… battle maniac!" scowled the only father among them as the two started doing some sort of headcounts…

"Guys! You're getting carried away again!" reminded Mitsuru a little irately as she pulled her rapier from another monstrosity before calling out Artemisia to freeze another group of them.

"That's right. Aigis, say something to them." agreed Yukari between arrows.

The android was alternating between her inherent firearms and the blade attachment as she held her own against a new swell in numbers with the help of the white canine by her side. Spotting several feral-shaped beast types, she turned to Koromaru with a smile.

"Seek em."

As the white dog charged forward, a much larger figure emerged from its body and crashed directly into the enemies, clamping down on their necks with its three heads before flailing them about in typical canine fashion.

"Haiz…"

* * *

6th March 2020, 0410 HRS

Unknown Corridors

The four who remained behind spent a while looking at the others who seemed suspiciously at home in the midst of battle with their distinctively inhuman enemies, or rather, a few of them seemed to enjoy it a bit too much judging by the CGI-worthy lightshows that was going on…

"Well… I was going to say this is the more efficient and proper way to fight using Personas… using it sparingly to augment our own battle prowess… but never mind…" mumbled Fuuka a bit embarrassedly.

"You don't say…" replied the Superintendent slowly, caught in between being impressed and amazed by both the tactics and the lack thereof being displayed.

"Come on, let's do this." suggested Minato to his opposite.

"Of course! They can't have all the fun!"

With that, Ryoji raised his right arm up, twisting his wrist left and right before extending it forward for a few punches against the thin air… followed by another few random and probably mostly pointless movements, leading up to a pose showing off the glowing symbol on his right hand.

"Thanatos!" came the abrupt yell as a cocoon of black flame swiftly enveloped his body, bursting open soon after to reveal the familiar silver-headed Persona that proceeded to announce his presence with a ghastly wail.

The battles actually stopped for a brief moment as all eyes; human, demonic or otherwise, turned towards the new demonic visage that made the all too flashy entrance before the slashing and burning resumed. The silver skull reprised its now very eerie smile before turning back towards the remaining three. Or namely, the police officer with a raised brow, the green-haired woman with a sheepish look about her and the owner of the flowing navy hair who currently has a hand attached to his shaking head.

"What? Don't tell me you've never always wanted to do that too!?"

With a sigh, Minato took several steps forward before a similar burst of black flames erupted as he called out in a calm voice "Odysseus", bringing forth the jet-black warrior with the hauntingly white locks in his place with little more than a flash in mid-step. A loud clang then signalled that a black gauntleted hand had connected rather solidly with the back of a silver skull.

"Hai hai. Let's go Power Ranger."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0430 HRS

Antechamber 1

The two black demons led the charge down the tunnels, felling each and every random critter unfortunate enough to be caught in between their blades while the other members of the party mopped up everything else left behind. Not that much could stand up against the ridiculous power of the front two anyway, much to some of the more enthusiastic member's chagrin…

"So how do you like your new body so far?" asked Thanatos out of earshot from the rest of the group behind.

"It has its moments." admitted Odysseus as his white blade decapitated a pair of Ikusa demons in one swift passing of blurred black and white without losing any pace at all.

"Hey, leave some for us too." grumbled the annoyed boxer.

"Akihiko…" sighed Mitsuru as the group continued their sprint eastwards down the straight tunnel before a new fork appeared, prompting them to slow down a little to take note of their bearings. However, the new fork seemed to lead into a large antechamber filled with the first signs of welcome human presence, as evident by echoes of …

"Intruders!"

Corrections; they might be human perhaps, but still hostile anyway.

"Alright, they're mine…" began Akihiko halfway before the agent in black stepped in front of him to stake his claim on the dozen or so approaching figures in white robes.

"I'll handle them. Go."

"Hey! I saw them first!" argued the silver-haired boxer, not at all pleased at being short-changed of a piece of the action.

"They're… my responsibility. Besides… there's still the main course."

Akihiko bored his eyes into the back of the other man's head for a brief moment before turning around to face the rest of his friends.

"You owe me one. Try not to die; I'll settle it with you later."

"Fine."

With that, Agent K awaited with closed eyes as the patter of rapid footsteps behind him became increasing muted as the group sped off onwards while the echoes of similar sounds in front picked up by contrast. It wasn't long when two dozen robed figures came into plain sight and confronted the lone man.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to take us on alone."

"You're outnumbered. Why don't you just drop your weapon and surrender?"

"That's right. It'll save us all the trouble."

The man in the black uniform raised his plain katana before switching it to a reverse grip and plunged it into the gravely ground, standing it upright. Some of his opposition sniggered slightly as the man settled his hands within his black cloak as though in a gesture of surrender. However, before any further taunts could be directed, he spoke out in a yet firm and unyielding voice.

"Did you know… the demon summoning techniques you use were perfected by the Kuzunoha Clan more than a thousand years ago before they imparted it to the first Onmyojis that served the Imperial Court? It is a sacred art for the worthy. They were never meant for the likes of you."

"Hah. What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's your point?"

The agent finally opened his eyes to reveal orbs filled with fiery determination mixed with righteous indignation.

"The point is: you're outdated."

The black cloak billowed open to reveal the agent's crossed arms that held several silver tubes within the hollows of his fingers. The silver tubes soon started pulsating with brilliant emerald glows as a green crystalline extension of sorts seem to rise out of each of the tubes on their own accord.

"Let me show you how it's really done."

The eight tubes were then flung out towards the opposition before several explosions of shining green light erupted from them, blinding every one of them briefly. Out of the residual green smoke and particles stood the four Shitennō; Bishamon-ten, Zōchōten, Jikokuten and Kōmokuten, alongside the four Holy Beasts; Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku and Genbu. The sight of the eight divine guardians awaiting the instruction of a mere mortal man caused the robed men to inch away unconsciously while the air around them became mysteriously heavy all of a sudden as the man reclaimed his katana. The man pointed his blade towards them while his left hand revealed yet another handful of silver tubes.

"Who's outnumbered now?"

* * *

6th March 2020, 0440 HRS

Antechamber 2

"Will that guy be okay?" asked Ken in between pants to no one in particular.

"He'll be fine. He's S.I.U. after all." the Superintendent answered brusquely.

No further words were exchanged as the group ran down the archways for a while before the drop in the red glow that illuminated the tunnel was noted.

"Is it me or is it getting dimmer?" commented Junpei as he avoided the carelessly strewn remains of yet another victim of the demonic pair leading the way.

"The Magatsuhi is being burnt up at an accelerated rate. They must have brought forward the start of the ritual. We need to hurry before it's too late." advised the police officer wistfully.

The pickup in pace signified the groups agreement with his observation before the tunnel hollowed out into yet another cavernous antechamber with a lone figure standing guard in the middle of the room, prompting the group to assume their battle stances.

"Congratulations on making it so far. Your prize is just beyond the next corridor. How sad it is to be so close, but yet so far."

"That's what you think!" challenged Akihiko hotly.

"Let's get him!" added Junpei

The two men charged forward the lone man with their weapons raised, hoping to use their superiority in numbers to settle things quickly.

"Wait, guys!" went Fuuka's unheeded call for caution.

Just before the two men could reach their target, they were tripped by several skeletal and corpse-like hands that rose out of the gravelled ground and held down by these newly emerged appendages. A white blade soon cut free the silver-haired boxer while a corresponding silver one did the same for Junpei. The four of them stood back to back as hands sprouted from ground of the entire room, although the rest of the 'bodies' followed soon after to fill the room with animated corpses.

"Zombies? You have got to be kidding me." growled Junpei loudly as he cut off the festering arm of a nearby 'zombie'. The said creature merely picked up the torn appendage and rejoined it.

"Great. Zombies that regenerate themselves." added Akihiko.

"Zombies? Such unscientific terms. They are known as Ghouls to be exact. They're brilliant creations, are they not?" corrected the moustachioed opponent behind the wall of walking dead.

The two black demons raised their swords to charge up a pair of Vorpal Blade attacks before they released a shockwave of energy that tore through the bodies of the corpse creatures into quarters and eighths while the four of them regrouped with the rest of their team. However, the monsters before them eventually picked themselves up as the pieces rejoined easily to continue the fight.

"Now what?" asked Yukari slightly anxiously, a bit unnerved by the horror movie scenario in front of her.

"Any suggestions?" added Ken hopefully.

A familiar rasping sound of a match being struck sounded before them before a dry voice followed.

"Yare yare. Having trouble with a few dead dolls?"

The man in the blue uniform appeared casually from the shadows of the archway behind them.

"Fujita-san!" sounded the blonde android nearest to the man.

The Director made his way to the forefront before he threw a folded piece of paper nonchalantly at his subordinate. Kanzato caught it in mid-flight and flicked it open in one smooth motion.

"This is…"

"A map of the hidden passages. Use it to bypass this room."

The man then turned his cold stare unto the man in the middle of the room.

"I have a score to settle with this one."

"Oh my, if it isn't the Detective?" greeted the other man theatrically with exaggerated familiarity. "Fancy meeting you here."

The Director traded a brief glance with the black demon with flowing white hair.

"Go."

The disappearing echoes of hurried footsteps became the only thing that accompanied the Director as he walked slowly towards the mostly mindless nuisances standing between him and the other man, unsheathing the sword slung on his waist in the process.

"Are you actually helping those youngsters? My, have you gotten soft over the hundred years?" chided the other man tauntingly.

"Help?" replied the Director quizzically, as though testing the sound of an unfamiliar word. "They were merely in my way. Now I have the pleasure of killing you all to myself."

The man's eyes lit up with an eerie but familiar purple glow as his sneer became more pronounced.

"Time to die, Rasputin. And this time, I'll make sure you stay dead."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0450 HRS

Ritual Chamber

The group of vanguards ran down the previously hidden passages at full speed while avoiding the casually littered corpses of humans and demons alike the best they can. After rounding a few bends, it became painfully clear that the Director was very thorough when it came to clearing out the enemy… let's just say nothing could have survived within these passages.

"This is… surprisingly easy, isn't it?" muttered Yukari with an edgy look.

"We are with the good guys… right?" added Junpei warily.

"I wonder about that sometimes…" admitted the Superintendent tentatively.

An uneasy silence fell upon the sprinting party for a few moments before they finally reached the end of the passage and a large stone door. Without so much as a second thought, Thanatos leapt forward and sliced the door into halves and quarters while Odysseus blew the weakened stone open with a burst of bluish white from a Megidolaon spell. Pouring through the makeshift entrance, the group got ready for the battle at hand upon spotting a large black mass in the centre of the room, a dozen or so robed figures and their hastily summoned monsters, and a stately-looking man with a black aura outlining his frame a little distance behind the black mass.

"Youkoso, my unwelcomed guests."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the really late update. School was really bad for the past few weeks and I barely had time to finish my own readings and research assignments, let alone writing my story. In any case, I've manage to weasel out enough time here and there to put this chapter together, so here you go.

As the title suggests, the full blown battle hasn't occurred yet and I'm merely having the characters square off with their respective nemesis. However, while this chapter is bit of a cross between preparations and actual combat, I have tried to limit my depictions of violent scenes (however delicious the idea might be to me) in favour for a higher degree of interaction between characters and introducing the crossover characters a little more, such as the Superintendent and K. It should be obvious who the agent in black is and what K stands for by now but all will be revealed in due time in case you're dense. Anyway, I'm leaving certain plot-holes unplugged for now but worry not, they'll be explained in the aftermath of the action arc. Think of it as a suspense thingy.

As mentioned, I have brought in various SMT elements and assorted sources for this piece, such as Kanzato Ryo's Persona from Trinity Souls, as well as various possible workings and mechanics of the Persona 3 continuity. These are of course mostly my conceptualizations, so please do give me a break if they're a little off from how you might have imagined it. Rasputin should also be familiar for those who have played the latest addition to the Devil Summoner branch of SMT, but for those who haven't, think of him as a mad monk (western) or priest who dabbles with demonic sciences.

Reference-wise, the only phrase I could think of that may need a little explaining is 'Youkoso' at the end of the chapter, although it should be apparent that it has something to do with 'welcome'. Hence, I used it to create some sarcasm of sorts at being interrupted.

That's all for now. As usual, do review and let me know how this chapter fared. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready, judging by the way things have been going so far, but rest assured that I'll release it as soon as it's ready. Do look forward to it.

Oh, in the meanwhile, a friend of mine is trying to fill in the ten years in between my story and the ending of the games, so do check it out if it's your thing or if you like the 'big house scenario' that she is trying to build. The piece is called Aftermath, but do give credit to its writer since it's all her really.

* * *

Omake 6: Cathedral of Shadows 2

This chapter's omake is mostly for the benefit of those unfamiliar with the terms and monsters associated with the SMT series of games. But fret not, the regular funnies will be back after the action arc, since it might be a bit out of place here at the moment.

Unnamed demons they have been killing all this while: These are the stray demons that had ventured into the tunnels lured by the saturation of Magatsuhi. Not especially significant and mostly fodder material, so don't worry about them.

Kanzato Ryo's Persona: A blue mecha-like humanoid with some sort of a built in energy rifle. Unnamed as of the release of this chapter, though more details will be added as and when they can be gathered.

Thanatos: Herald of Nyx, Embodiment of Death, a black demon with a distinctive silver skull who wields a great silver blade.

Odysseus: Introduced in Chapter 3, a black demon with distinctively long white hair and jet-black armour. Original to this story, one should not confuse it with the Persona of the same name from the earlier Persona games.

Ikusa: An Oni from Japanese Mythology that lives in Yomi, the Japanese land of the dead. When Izanami got pissed off at her husband Izanagi in the incident at Yomotsu-Hira-Saka (Izanagi saw her, infested with maggots--she had died--and was disgusted; this offended Izanami greatly) she sent Yomotsu-Ikusa to chase after him. They formed an army, led by Yomotsu-Shikome. (As described in IKelley's guide-walkthrough)

The Shitennō: The four guardian entities from the Buddhist pantheon. They are Bishamon-ten, Zōchōten, Jikokuten and Kōmokuten and they guard the four directions of North, South, East and West respectively. They appear in the form of great warriors to carry out their role as guardians.

The four Holy Beasts: The four guardian beasts from Japanese and Chinese mythologies. They are Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku and Genbu and they too guard the directions of the East, West, South and North respectively. They appear in the form of an azure dragon, a white tiger, a vermillion phoenix and a black turtle-like creature to carry out their roles as guardians.

Ghouls: Also known commonly as zombies, ghouls are corpses reanimated through some unnatural means, such as science or magic. Rasputin's creations were created through of fusion of both means, in addition to certain abilities such as fast-acting regeneration.


	10. Desires

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 10: Desires

_(A/N: the time stipulated represents only the beginning of the scene and not an exclusively linear progression, while the location is a rough estimation as well. Do take note.)_

6th March 2020, 0455 HRS

Ritual Chamber

"Youkoso, my unwelcomed guests."

"Hikawa I presume." began a cold voice as the jarring keigo was replied in kind.

"So the S.I.U. isn't made entirely of fools. He I am. To what do I owe the displeasure of this intrusion?"

The black visage with a head of ghostly white stepped forward further as he made his intentions unmistakably clear with his blade slanted downwards at the ready.

"To end this madness."

"And end it shall, towards a new reckoning."

The black demon with the silver skull spoke out this time.

"Why? Your way or the highway?"

The stately man opened the black tome in his hand and started reading off a verse.

"I speak to my disciples--

In the future I see the destruction of the Sangai.

When the sound of the revolving drum reaches the ends of the universe,

the Eastern Palace will enter into the Taizo with glory.

The people of the world will become as red souls through Daihi,

and the throng of demons will follow this transformation.

The secret master will stand before the souls' Renge and announce a Kotowari.

This will become the Law of the Creation of the world.

--From Book 4, Section 24 of the Miroku Scriptures."

The man then closed the black book before turning his attentions back on the group.

"The end and the rebirth of worlds have long been prophesized, whether our current world lives or dies concerns me little. However a greater, more pressing issue is the fated end of the Sangai, the end of all worlds belonging to the past, present and future."

"The end of the cycle? Is that even possible?" echoed Thanatos, his words etched in disbelief.

"It is not only possible, it has also been foreseen. For the great Miroku Bosatsu, the future Buddha had appeared before me and forewarned me so himself. However, by his most merciful grace, he has also entrusted me with his power, scriptures and the solution for just such a contingency."

"That's it? Destroying the current world yourself? That is your solution?" asked Mitsuru with annoyed scepticism.

"That is correct. Soon, the Nightmare system will activate after absorbing all the Magatsuhi here, and purge the world, bringing forth the Vortex world." replied the stately gentleman calmly as he gestured towards the pillar of dark swirling masses. "And in its place, I will shape the world in my own image; Shijima, the absolute silence. The abominable cycle will be naturally discontinued simply because the move to purge 'evil' will no longer remain necessary after the seeds of change and desires cease to exist. The world will be at peace henceforth, and all shall know neither pain nor pleasure but quiet uninterrupted bliss while the Sangai will be secured for all eternity."

An uneasy silence ensued as the temptation of his tentative logic loomed over everyone.

"If you are concerned about the lives lost in the process, fret not. Their souls shall all be reborn in the new world, the new Promised Land. None will be the wiser, nor will the retain memories of their former life."

A few throats swallowed harshly.

"Will you not join me, in the new thousand year kingdom to come?"

* * *

6th March 2020, 0455 HRS

Antechamber 2

The glint of a steel blade flashed several times within the cavern before another four ghouls joined the scattered, thoroughly minced remains of their kind on the floor while the man strode nonchalantly across the floor towards his opponent. The few ghouls that managed to pull themselves back together in the meanwhile seemed to cower away instead of trying to attack, causing a bushy eyebrow to twitch irately.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." commented the mad monk at the pathetic display of his creations.

"Hmmph. You didn't seriously expect them to be more than riff-raff for me did you?"

"To think I went through the trouble of digging up the old graves for these old bones. Looks like the reputation of Japan's samurais are more fiction than fact." sighed Rasputin in sarcasm as he pulled out his own sword.

"You've just gotten sloppy. Your ghouls are more animal than human, no matter whose body or bones you used. Besides…" the two swords connected in with a loud clash. "Most of those men died by my hand; even in death, they would not have forgotten the fear that's etched down to the very marrow of their bones."

"Ah… that's illuminating." The two exchanged several more blows and parries within the space of the few words before finally locking blades in another contest of strength. "Well, do pardon me for thinking you should have died from old age by now. The Boshin War was more than a century ago after all. I should have realised you were no ordinary human."

The two men rebounded back a little distance from their deadlock after the latest surge in strength repelled both of them simultaneously.

"Then again, you might not be human either."

"Saa… who knows…"

The man in blue assumed a slightly staggered stance that rested his weight on the left foot behind while his corresponding hand pulled back in preparation for a thrust attack.

"That old trick again? It seems like you're a one trick pony, surprisingly."

"Whatever works." replied the Director as he charged forward with a powerful lunged thrust technique that seemed to part even the air before him.

Rasputin sighed softly while a rusty red glow surrounded his frame.

"How naïve."

With a snap of his fingers, his cowering creations suddenly stood at attention and rushed in front of him, melding together to form an impregnable wall of rippling bones and muscles that impaled themselves onto the sword of the police officer, nullifying the man's attack. A hole parted in the wall to reveal another steel blade emerging in a violent thrust that connected with a solid thud before a lump of putrid flesh launched itself from the wall, punching the man backwards. Another snap of unseen fingers caused the putrid lump to explode violently, blowing the man back further like a common rag doll.

"As you can see, I've come up with a few new tricks of my own." explained the moustachioed man as he eyed the limp body warily, all too aware that the fight was far from over, knowing the opponent he has.

As expected the limp form slowly picked himself up before straightening up and lighting himself a cigarette casually, as though totally unaffected by the earlier episode.

"Hmmph, I see. Golem eh? I keep forgetting you're a necromancer, the way you act so much like a mad scientist brat." commented the Director idly in between breaths.

"Oh? Did I just get complimented?" returned Rasputin wryly.

"You think so? Maa… as a reward, perhaps I'll fight you a little seriously then."

"You talk big. And how are you going to do that?"

The man in the blue uniform removed the smoking white stick from his lips and held it in his right hand, tapping off the ash carelessly.

"Like this."

The man flicked the smouldering cigarette high up into the air as a trail of purple and white particles joined the faint ashen smoke in swirling around the man.

"Persona."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0510 HRS

Ritual Chamber

"You want us to join you?" repeated Thanatos tentatively, carefully voicing the words in case he got it wrong.

"You two are unexpected players of the game but the scriptures too have foretold the existence of the Hitoshura, an entity that is both human and demon, who wields a power that is beyond even my imagination. I didn't expect two of you, but the scriptures are known to be a little off at times. You two will have important roles to play in both the creation and the world of Shijima itself."

The two human-demons looked at each other for a moment while the man continued.

"Human desire is like the flame in a lamp. When it is small, it is warm and feels good. But if it keeps burning, the fire can become a conflagration, a beast that doesn't stop until it consumes everything in its path. Humanity loved this sort of desire too much. They were lured by its warmth, but ignored its destructive nature, one that could turn everything to ash. Humanity's role should be to serve the Earth, not the other way round; that will be the path to peace. What one should seek? What should one not seek? That is not for people to decide...it is for the earth to decide. Lighting it and becoming one with it… that is the best and highest calling for people. The world should and will just remain in tranquilly."

The other members of the party looked on anxiously.

"So I ask you again, will you join me?"

* * *

6th March 2020, 0511 HRS

Antechamber 1

Looking on at the number of bodies strewn across the room and the sight of various familiar demons of his comrades being haplessly beaten down or torn apart by the opposing faction, one couldn't help but back away. The smell of blood and ichor invaded every breath… dense… heavy… suffocating… It wasn't fear or cowardice by any means. It was instinct. An overriding reaction towards danger… towards violence… towards the unmistakable premonition of death…

Eyes widened inexplicably as blood poured from the orifices of a nearby comrade as the head of his demonic familiar was snapped and torn from its body by the jaws of a great white tiger, its large amber feline slits locking on to its next prospective victim. Such was the cost of the invocation, intertwining the life of the unnatural being with one's own. Hands tightened around the unused triangular ofuda amulet reflexively. The new design was supposed to make the familiars stronger, but…

A gasp caught itself before it escaped when the man in that strange black uniform approached. To think everyone had laughed along so carelessly with the others earlier… to think that he would have such fearsome power hidden away, to think… that's it!

"H-hey, I-we get it. You made your point. You're a super demon summoner. You must be one of those Kuzunohas right? In that case, why aren't you on our side? After all, the boss is also…"

The conversation stalled when a murderous glance was directed at the speaker, along with the barrel of a silver handgun that was far from ordinary.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0512 HRS

Antechamber 2

"Persona."

The figure within the column of swirling purple and white particles flickered momentarily before disappearing out of the other man's sight completely, causing the latter's eyes to widen in considerable surprise. A spot on the gravelled ground just before where the man in blue was standing suddenly exploded violently as a new indenture of concentric cracks formed on the floor. Before the moustachioed other could decide on what to make out of it, a series of similar explosions sounded in rapids succession on various other spots on the ground, on the cavern walls, even the roof, leaving similar trails of extreme impact.

"Where are you looking at, Rasputin-san?" an unfamiliar voice commented softly behind he man addressed.

The man turned around instinctively but still in time only to feel the coldness of a blade cutting into the back of his left shoulder, along with the barest glimpse of a chillingly cheerful smile belonging to a young man he did not recognise before he blinked out of view once again.

The hair on the back of his neck riled up suddenly as he turned around to unreal glimpses of faint shadows and the feel of another series of gashes open up alternatively across both his front and back. Growling at the pain of the injuries that had finally caught up with his brain, he commanded the wall of bodies to surround him in an attempt at defence. However, that only earned him a few seconds of reprieve and the full view of a blue shadow zip back and forth from his creation before it burst apart, raining finely shredded and minced remains across the gravel.

"Ara? They're slow even in falling."

The mad monk whipped his head towards the source of the voice to notice a boyish looking figure in a blue and white haori and hakama, standing on the very spot he had last seen his opponent. A steel katana rested on his shoulder in an easy manner, while a familiar white stick was caught casually between two slender fingers.

"How's this for a trick, Rasputin-san?" added the young man politely while waving the cigarette slightly, along with that beguiling smile of cynical innocence.

"Who or what are you? Shapeshifter?"

"Who knows?" shrugged the young man earnestly before another column of purple and white particles clouded his appearance, revealing an older, colder face with eyes that can only be described as demonic… even with all things considered.

"As the saying goes, 'The Spirit is willing but the Flesh is weak.' It would seem like although we both obtain our powers through Death; you are obviously on the shorter end of that stick."

"I've seen you somewhere…"

"Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, My spirit guards my lord in the east."

"That statue in Hino! You're… Hijikata Toshizō. (土方歳三)"

"That's not entirely correct. I am he…" the trail of purple and white appeared once again to reveal a series of different persons, including the previous boyish looking face and numerous others. "… yet everyone else at the same time. In short…"

The man ended his little demonstration by shifting back into the man with slit-like eyes that Rasputin had been most familiar with, tapping away the ash that had accumulated on the white stick during the short few moments before finishing the sentence after a sigh of white smoke.

"The demise of the Wolves of Mibu has been much exaggerated."

"Interesting!" mused the moustachioed other with a gleeful tone, as though relishing the influx of ideas, possibilities and experimentations running in his head. "Indeed, an aspect of Death that I had been short-sighted with in my research. The Spirit and the Flesh! Fascinating!"

Rasputin turned his attentions back onto the only other man in the room.

"Shall we call a truce, Detective? With your magnificent power and your mastery over the spirits, it would be pitiful waste of your talents if you are to remain a mere dog for the Police. Imagine the possibilities if we were to collaborate! The perfect fusion of the Flesh and Spirit! We will finally be able to transcend Death in its entirety. Think about it, you will be able to see your comrades again, in flesh and blood. Perfection is within our grasps. We shall be like Gods!"

The Director looked on at the enthusiastic proposal from the other for a short moment before the sides of an impassive face lifted up slightly while his slit-like eyes narrowed further, drawing a similar expression from the opposing figure.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0515 HRS

Antechamber 1, Antechamber 2, Ritual Chamber

"I refuse."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Once again, a chapter sneaked in between trying schedules and datelines. Funny how twenty minutes or so in the story could take so long to write… Well, patience has its just rewards, so there you go.

The chapter is rather heavy on concepts and plot elements despite it happening within a rather hostile and combat-like atmosphere. I mixed in quite a bit of the Shijima scenario from Nocturne into the mix so, hopefully, even those who hasn't had the chance to play it will know what the Shijima-Nihilo faction is all about. Some parts were altered to fit the story, but it's nothing really life-threatening, so do cut me some slack.

Most of the action in this chapter is provided by our resident cloak and dagger faction, so consider it a revelation of sorts with regards to the abilities of the two characters. As for the full details and answers for any questions with regards to them, I'll leave them to your imaginations for now. A dossier of the S.I.U. characters will be provided as the omake for the next chapter, so as to not spoil the full extent of the twists involved, but a short one for the S.E.E.S. team is provided at the end of this one, so do take a look. That should be interesting.

Another point of note is the little verse that Hikawa read off. That is one of the most central epithets that Nocturne was centred on and quite a nice, cryptic summary of the death-rebirth system that runs the universe within my story. It's a bit silly and superfluous to translate every part of it, since that will undermine the whole SMT melding thing going on, so I'll just provide a brief explanation for some of the terms used here. I hope no one has the heart to flame me for this.

Reference-wise, Miroku Bosatsu is the Japanese derivative for the name of the Future Buddha, Maitreya Bodhisattva. According to beliefs, the coming of Miroku will follow the end of the current reign of the Gautama Buddha, and he will herald a new world whereby the people will gain a 'true dharma'. Incidentally, that world of 'true dharma' bears an eerie and uncanny resemblance to the Shijima world that Hikawa wants to create, so I simply put two and two together. He'll have a further role to play later on, but that's for later.

Sangai relates to the concept of the three distinct worlds. It has its roots in Buddhist-influenced philosophies and can refer to the world of pasts, presents and futures, or that of gods, humans and demons. For the purpose of this story, the former reading was what I had in mind.

Taizo is also another complicated term. In esoteric Buddhism, Taizo (or Taizo-kai) represents world of physical phenomena, a manifestation of mercies and compassion as portrayed within many Buddhist scriptures. Its counterpart Kongo (or Kongo-kai) is the world of the transcendental Buddha, a world of the unlimited mind. Taizo can also mean "womb", so both readings can be valid for the verse.

Daihi as it is used in the verse refers to the infinite compassion of the Bodhisattvas.

Renge as it is used in the verse literally means lotus. It is a symbol of purity within Buddhism and hence symbolizes also the purity of truth and the promise of that all life may attain Buddhahood.

Kotowari here means logic or reason, a basic, universal law that governs the world that will be shaped in the creation.

Hitoshura is an amalgam of human and demon, and is the main protagonist's nature in Nocturne. It is also termed as Demi-fiend in English translations, but that just butchers the complexity of the "shura" component in the term. As a small spoiler, Minato and Ryoji aren't Hitoshuras. If anything, they're Avatar Tuners. People who have played DDS should be more familiar with the term.

For the omake this time, it'll be done up in a dossier form. This chapter features the S.E.E.S faction, with the S.I.U. faction coming up next.

That's all for now. Reviews are welcome and so are suggestions.

Oh, and have a happy Valentines, even though this is not quite the most appropriate entry for it.

* * *

Omake 7: S.I.U. Dossiers

Level 5 Security Clearance Cleared

**S.E.E.S.**

Origins: 2010

Last Update: 2020, March

Notable Incident: the Nyx Incident

Known Affiliations: The Kirijo Corporation, S.I.U.

Notes: Originally an acronym for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad during its conception in Gekkoukan High School, the term S.E.E.S. is recognised by both its current members and officially by the S.I.U. dossiers. Sponsored privately by the Kirijo Corporation (then Kirijo Group), notable activities include their anti-Shadow activities within the restricted Dimensions of the Dark Hour and the defeat of Nyx. No malicious agenda has been observed as of the date of the update. Precautionary surveilance advised.

Composition:

Name: Arisato Minato (有里湊)

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S

Nature: Human, Avatar Tuner (Complete)

Known abilities: Persona (Multiple), Persona (Avatar), Swordsmanship

Favoured MO: Odysseus Persona

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Leader, Vanguard

Notes: The elected leader of the group and the most powerful among them. A unique Persona user in that he can use multiple Personas. Chiefly responsible for ending the Nyx Incident. Orphaned at age seven, with no existing relations. Remained in comatose condition for ten years due to his soul being used as a dimensional seal during this time. Recently awakened with the ability to manifest his Persona fully using his body as medium (the Avatar Process), hence classified as one of the three known complete Avatar Tuners.

Name: Mochizuki Ryoji (望月綾時)

Age: 27 (in appearance)

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S

Nature: Descended Demigod, Avatar Tuner (Complete)

Known Abilities: Persona (Avatar), Swordsmanship, Archaic Knowledge

Favoured MO: Thanatos Persona

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Vanguard

Notes: Strictly speaking not an official member of S.E.E.S. but rather a former nemesis turned ally. Personal history unavailable. Identified as the Thanatos, the Herald of Nyx, Manifestation of Death. Counted among one of the lesser Greek gods, his exact details remain limited. Recently resurfaced, he retains his ability to revert to his true form (Avatar Process). One of the only three known complete Avatar Tuners.

Name: Kirijo Mitsuru (桐条美鶴)

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Ability Class: AA

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Swordsmanship

Favoured MO: Artemisia Persona

Role: Combatant (Magic Variant), Logistics, Sponsor

Notes: One of the two remaining founding members of S.E.E.S. and the current chairwoman of the Kirijo Corporation. Powerful both on and off the field due to her combat capabilities and the backing of her company, with notably high capacities in magic with specific affinities with ice and water.

Name: Sanada Akihiko (真田明彦)

Age: 28

Gender: M

Ability Class: AA

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Unarmed Combat

Favoured MO: Caesar Persona

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Vanguard

Notes: One of the two remaining founding members of S.E.E.S. and an Olympic gold medallist boxer. Skilled in various forms of unarmed combat with notable proficiency in boxing and kenpo. Possesses notably high capacities in magic as well, with specific affinities with lightning.

Name: Sendou Yukari (仙道ゆかり,)

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Ability Class: A

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Archery

Favoured MO: Isis Persona

Role: Combatant (Magic Variant), Healer, Support

Notes: Possesses a high aptitude for wind and healing spells and proficient in archery. Specializes in rear support and guard positions.

Name: Iori Junpei (伊織順平,)

Age: 27

Gender: M

Ability Class: A

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Swordsmanship (2-handed)

Favoured MO: Trismegistus Persona

Role: Combatant (Physical Variant)

Notes: A physical combatant of some talent. Pales in comparison among other members, but remains an above average fighter. Most comfortable in the use of two-handed swords.

Name: Aigis

Age: 20 (Estimated. Exact details secured by the Kirijo Corporation)

Gender: F

Ability Class: AA

Nature: Android, Anti-Shadow Weapon, Gynoid (Upgrade)

Known Abilities: Persona, Firearms, Advanced Combat Proficiencies

Favoured MO: Athena Persona

Role: Combatant (Physical), Vanguard

Notes: Originally an anti-Shadow android commissioned by the Kirijo Corporation (then Kirijo Group), she retains her combat abilities and may improve them further by integrating various new technologies. Responsible for resolving the first Shadow incident twenty years ago and once again in the Nyx incident ten years ago. The most formidable fighter of the group in their natural forms.

Name: Amada Ken (天田乾,)

Age: 20

Gender: M

Ability Class: A

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Proficiency with Spears

Favoured MO: Kala-Nemi Persona

Role: Combatant (Hybrid), Support, Healing

Notes: Involved in S.E.E.S. from the age of ten, has matured into a capable fighter ten years on. Able to excel in both frontline and rear support positions, with considerable skill in healing as well. Currently attending criminal psychology and forensic courses in University, earmarked for possible recruitment upon graduation.

Name: Koromaru (コロマル)

Age: 14 (Human years)

Gender: M

Ability Class: A

Nature: Canine

Known Abilities: Persona

Favoured MO: Cerberus Persona

Role: Combatant (Physical)

Notes: The second non-human member of the S.E.E.S. group. Possesses notable fighting ability, although its advanced age (for a canine) may be a cause for concern.

Name: Yamagishi Fuuka (山岸風花,)

Age: 27

Gender: F

Ability Class: A to AAA

Nature: Human

Known Abilities: Persona, Telepathy (Limited), Clairvoyance (Limited)

Favoured MO: Juno Persona (Passive)

Role: Support, Tactics, Coordination, Communications

Notes: The only non-combatant member of the S.E.E.S. group, but also one of the most effective and (hence) dangerous. Has yet to awaken to the full extent and control of her abilities according to estimates. Possesses limited but potent telepathic and clairvoyant abilities that include mind reading, telepathy, and high-power analytic scans. Her talents can be attributed to latent psychic capabilities and her Juno Persona. Currently serving as executive secretary for the Kirijo Corporation's chairwoman. Earmarked as possible replacement for resident seer.


	11. Revelations

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 11: Revelations

_(A/N: the time stipulated represents only the beginning of the scene and not an exclusively linear progression, while the location is a rough estimation as well. Do take note.)_

6th March 2020, 0515 HRS

Ritual Chamber

"I refuse."

The widow's peak on the older man's forehead became more pronounced as his frown deepened further upon hearing the unfavourable response, knitting the facial muscles even tighter together, if that's even possible.

"Pray tell, on what grounds?"

"Simple." answered a grinning silver skull readily. "Before you decide to go using the world as a sacrifice for some greater good, you should at least have the basic courtesy to ASK FIRST!"

"I sure as hell didn't come back from the dead to have the world wrecked again."

The uncharacteristically harsh words made the demon truly dark despite the ghostly white hair, causing the pink brunette to flinch a little.

"Wow… he's actually angry…" murmured Junpei softly.

The Superintendent pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose with a barely noticeable lift of the lips.

_They have guts, I'll give them that._

"My… what big egos you have. To insist on your way for the world." chided older man.

"I can say the same of you, Hikawa-san."

"I see… A pity…" sighed Hikawa with the airs of a deflated Samaritan. "You really are nothing more than demons then. I suppose you couldn't understand my ideals..."

The swirling mass of darkness suddenly flared up and expanded in mass as black tendrils crept forward languidly while a similar black glow surrounded the opposing man entirely.

"Nevertheless, you have roles still: as wood for my dark fire. Those who try to hold on to the old world have no place here." announced the increasingly maddened man as all semblance of reason seemed to melt away with the strength of the black glow. "You cannot hope to stop me, for I alone am guided by God!"

"This reading… it can't be… this presence feels like shadows… no… it's Nyx!" sounded Fuuka as she managed to finish her analysis on the enemies during the course of the conversation.

"No." corrected Thanatos sternly. "It's Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星), the star of evil; a formless diety with a similar make up as us shadows. Anger, hubris, despair, debauchery… the congealed darkness and negative filth of mankind. It's a manifestation of primordial evil, but is not evil in itself. To think you've captured a god to pervert its powers… typical…"

"That is correct. What better way to purge the world of the blight of passions and desire than to turn it against itself. This is one of the tools bestowed by Miroku for my crusade!"

With that, the black tendrils multiplied in numbers and accelerated towards vanguard party like a volley of black javelins, obstructing the party's line of sight with a blanket of dense points. In response, the two black demons raised an arm forward and expelled a combined violet flash of intense contrasting brilliance, obliterating the black missiles into nothingness with a pair of Megidoloans in a manner reminiscent of how light breaks up the darkness.

"Whatever it is, it's still a pale imitation of the lady." added Odysseus with unblinking eyes.

"Sorry to tell you this," offered Akihiko wryly upon seeing the surprise on the enemies' faces. "But we've already beaten a God before already."

"Been there, done that." chipped in Junpei with an overly sing-song tone.

"And while he might not look like it, pachinko head over there is technically a god too." reminded Mitsuru casually with a wry look at Fuuka who's trying her best not to giggle.

"Yep." agreed Ken with a nod.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Why you impudent…"

"Sempai, please leave them to us." asked Odysseus dryly without turning around.

"Sure."

"You seem awfully accepting this time Akihiko." queried Mitsuru softly out of a corner of an eye.

"Of course, especially since those four look strong too." answered the boxer airily, tilting his head towards four rather brutish looking Onis, in particular the large black one grunting gruff calls of "Ongyoki".

One, two seconds of silence fell before everyone rushed off against their oppositions. Given the participants of this inevitably messy battle, it's probably no exaggeration to say that all hell has broken loose… and quite literally at that.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0515 HRS

Antechamber 2

"I refuse."

"Why!? I thought we had an understanding!" pressed the moustachioed other, his voice bordering more on hysteria than simple surprise.

"Two things really. Number one; first rule of the Shinsengumi, shun that which opposes the way of the samurai. Clamouring for our lives is such a thing. Did you really think that we would hanker after what we had already offered to protect the land?"

The other man gritted his teeth visibly in frustration when his carrot was callously thrust back in his face.

"What's the other?"

The man in blue assumed the staggered stance once again, save this time, the blade was held edge-up slightly over his head, pointing diagonally downwards.

"Our justice of Aku, Soku, Zan. (悪即斬) I have no mercy for the likes of you, let alone collaboration."

"You… you unenlightened fool! Such ostentatious logic… no matter, I'll just have to dispose of you and dissect that marvellous power from your corpse afterwards…"

Before the sentence could end, the figure in the distance had flickered and reappeared in front of the slightly deranged man, impaling a length of cold steel quite violently into the middle of the other's chest. The police officer's other hand then closed upon the other's throat, pulling the stunned body forward from the built-up momentum before slamming it heavily into the ground, ending the charging motion by tearing the blade free from his side, spinning and skidding around in position to ready a second thrust.

"Did I mention that I could combine the different strengths within me at will? This power that you covet so much, you want it don't you? Weren't you going to take it from me?" jeered the Director chillingly, tempting the fallen man to bite. "Then I'm afraid you have to try much harder than that."

"You…" managed Rasputin amidst bouts of spattered blood from newly punctured lungs, not to mention all the previous wounds.

An icy smile.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0515 HRS

Antechamber 1

"I refuse."

Two shots rang out immediately after, resounding about the eerie silence that had finally gripped the cavern, broken only by hard gasps and the sound of footsteps upon the gravelled ground.

"Nothing personal," assured the agent in black as he neared the fading living other. "But it is my role and duty to enforce the rules of the Clan. For those who would betray the teachings and powers of the Clan, the punishment is nothing short of death. There can be no other way."

The man on the ground convulsed weakly as he tried to respond, only to find it impossible having had part of his throat blown away. The agent stood over the fallen other, his katana held blade down with both hands.

"I will now put you out of your misery. Go fast."

A solid thunk, and the silence became absolute once again. The man stood quietly for a moment as he surveyed the rest of the scattered bodies and pools of deep crimson before he gave a curt bow towards the guardians he had invoked. The said guardians returned the gesture with slight nods of the own before they dissipated into green particles, re-entering the grey vials before they returned to their place on the man's lapels and straps on their own accord. Pulling his cloak around him slightly, the man dashed down the adjoining passage.

_I'm coming for you now…_

* * *

6th March 2020, 0525 HRS

Antechamber 2

"Oh… so you can still stand?"

Rasputin had somehow managed to get back on his feet. Nevertheless, the extensive loss of blood and the severity of his injuries were telling.

"I'll show you… I WILL transcend death, with or without you."

The previously forgotten remains of the zombified mass gathered around the man, reforming into the previous putrid golem of pulsating dead flesh. Except this time, it took on the pallid face of the mad monk, and was significantly larger and more violent.

"Hmmph…" muttered the Director amusedly. "So you've decided to turn yourself into a ghoul as well. That's some efficient thinking, seeing that you're barely alive as it is anyway."

The large festering fist of the golem came crashing down where the Director had stood just seconds before with a ghastly roar. The next few attempts at bludgeoning the man met the same fate as the Director evaded each attack deftly with surprising guile and agility. As the undead golem roared in rage once again, the man's ears pricked up slightly at the sound of distant footsteps.

"Finally." uttered the man under his breath.

The next gigantic fist directed in his direction was promptly severed from the equivalent of its wrist easily as the police officer made his first real counterattack so far. He stood back a little, evidently gauging the golem's rate of regeneration from the reconnection of the severed appendage, which was near instantaneous.

The man sighed.

"That regeneration is rather annoying. Hmm…"

_I'll handle this._

"He's all yours, Donno."

The swirling column of purple and white particles reappeared once again before a new figure in a tattered brown cloak stepped out of it wordlessly, his face never once leaving the shroud of shadows save for a hint of black hair. The golem lumbered forward as it resumed its single minded attempt to squash its target with its bulky fists. However to its surprise, a single outstretched left hand countered the oversized fist easily as the golem found itself staggering backwards from the unexpected strength within the much smaller figure.

_Windcutter._

The strange arcane markings on the still extended arm then took on a brilliant azure hue before it released several unnaturally powerful gusts of wind, cutting the golem with numerous unseen blades. Before the regeneration could occur again, cloaked figure had already closed the distance within the blink of an eye, his cloak billowing out to reveal an entire body of electric blue patterns and a clenched right fist that connected with the golem's body.

_Magma Axis._

A bright scarlet flash erupted from the impact of the fist, displacing the red glow of the cavern for a brief instant as everything within incinerated and turned blindingly white. The instant soon passed as the cavern reverted to normal, save with the smell of scorched earth, the lingering heat-wave and the large pile of glowing ash where the oversized marionette once stood.

_He sought after death. Well, I guess he found it._

He turned away from the scene.

_Let's go. Our apprentice is up next._

The man reverted to the familiar guise of the Director in mid-step and proceeded almost immediately to light up.

_Saitou, have I mentioned how much I hate the taste of tobacco?_

"Don't be stingy Donno." muttered the man in blue to apparently no one in particular. "It's not like we can die again or anything."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0528 HRS

Ritual Chamber

"Hmmm…"

The two had been at it for a while now, hacking and slashing their way through the seemingly endless darkness, cutting down tendrils, striking down projectiles, beating down various congealed forms… but it doesn't seem very effective…

"Ryoji."

"Yah?"

"Not to spoil your fun or anything, but if the enemy is formless, wouldn't the usual hack and slash approach be a little inappropriate?"

Thanatos stopped in his tracks briefly.

"Oh right…"

The two black demons sprang apart from each other as a particularly large blade formed and descended between them, cracking the ground from its impact. Another pair of Megidoloans blew the odd obstacle apart into dark particles once again, which flowed back to the central mass as another volley of black spears were about to fire.

"Any bright ideas?"

_Hmmm… so far the only remotely effective tactic we have is to break up the darkness using the Megidoloans… even with the abundance of Magatsuhi here, we can't use it indefinitely… we need something more powerful…and… bright?_

"Ryoji, distract it a little and clear the path to it."

Thanatos roared in acknowledgement as he charged headlong into the mass, sending another Megidoloan blast in front to take out the newly formed spears before forcing his way nearer to the central mass as best he could, swinging that long sword of his against anything in his way. However, just like the last half dozen times he tried this slash-first-think-later approach, the Amatsu-Mikaboshi responded by sending out its darkness in the form of a whole wall of projectiles and tendrils that were just too thick, too numerous to destroy, forcing the black demon to switch to defence as he took several hits even in a more or less clean evasion. Nevertheless, his purpose was served as the smaller black demon emerged from behind him, stepping off his back as a spring board with a luminiscent white bow extended before him.

_Now, for one big hit._

An intense column of violet light erupted from the rune on his hand like a surge of purple flames and enveloped the entire bow, culminating in a shaft of glaring brilliance.

_Load Persona. _

"Primal Force: Michael."

With most of the darkness used earlier to repel Thanatos, the pulsating white arrow released at near point-blank distance met very little resistance as it spiralled through the air towards the central mass. Just prior to impact, the image of the said Seraph appeared with his blade thrust forward at the same moment the tip of the arrow struck true. A searing flash burst forth before everything went white.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0540 HRS

Ritual Chamber

As soon the glare died down, it was quite apparent that the last attack did have some effect after all. For one thing, the central mass of the darkness had impacted itself rather heavily on the other side of the cavern wall and was reduced to a visibly human silhouette. Also, the scattered darkness-entities and particles were merely fidgeting weakly on the ground, as though wanting to pull together but lacking the strength or will to do so. Things seem to be working as planned, except for the staggering part…

"Woah…" went a slightly metallic voice, steadying the other black demon. "You're the surprisingly reckless type, aren't you?"

"It worked, didn't it?" came the snappy reply before the black Persona façade shattered to reveal the very human Minato underneath with a visibly weakened glow about his rune.

"You're awfully dumb for a smart person, you know that?" uttered the remaining demon before he turned around. "Just stay put. I'll settle the fight."

"Ryoji…"

"Relax… that stunt of yours loosened things up and gave me a handle on things at least. Besides," Thanatos growled slightly in concentration. "I was born from Darkness and the Night after all. There's no good reason why I should lose out as a medium to some second class backwater deity."

As he spoke, the trembling scattered darkness suddenly picked up in tempo as though being influenced by some invisible hands before they started rushing towards the black demon, integrating themselves into the Persona form as though absorbed by the Avatar himself, bestowing the same eerie black glow about the mighty Herald of Nyx. That glow intensified exponentially as he made his way slowly towards the central mass, draining it of its colour… or blackness would have been more apt. Little by little, the lithe form of a woman was revealed within before the actual person came into view, slumping to the ground when the last of the darkness congregated about a roaring Thanatos, kneeling with one knee on the ground.

"Ryoji… how are you…" began Minato in some concern for his heaving demonic comrade.

The said other took a few moments to compose himself before looking up once again as the darkness that congealed into him was brought under his control, surrounding and revolving around him in an aura of untamed black flames, making his appearance infinitely more menacing and nightmarish. With another soft growl, the disturbing silver sneer was back.

"Never been better."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0550 HRS

Ritual Chamber

A thin eyebrow twitched.

_He devoured a god? That was… unexpected…No matter…_

With his characteristic silence and dispassionate demeanour, the man opened the black tomb in his left hand while his right hand closed about the mauve rosary beads in a prayer.

"A new sky, a new earth

Cleansed of blight and desire, all shall become silent

Thou shall not create but to pave the way forward

Thou desire naught but the supremacy of silence from some distant corner

I bring forth the champion of silence, to answer the call of Shijima

Descend, Ahriman!"

"Ryoji. Stop Hikawa!" yelled the blue-haired whelp. "He's calling another one!"

Concentric circles adorned with various intricate symbols appeared on the ground beneath the man as an ethereal image of a colossal being with a tan torso and white limbs and mask descended from unknown rays of auburn light in a meditative posture with folded legs.

_You are too late now, _thought the older man with a satisfied smile at the fast approaching demon was repelled by the customary summoning barrier. _I will not be stopped…_

At that moment, a peculiar shot rang out, followed by a sound similar to that of glass shattering overlaid upon one another, a flash of blue and white before darkness…

As vision returned slowly with the foggiest of consciousness, the sound of approaching boots grinding against the gravel made the man open his eyes. It took a while for them to focus, but eventually it did upon a familiar sight.

"I know your face…

The other man made no expression save for the yet hauntingly familiar frosty front, extending his hand to reveal a silver handgun, its barrel pointing towards the fallen one. The older man sighed slightly as he closed his eyes wearily for a moment.

"So the prodigal son returns… Kei…"

"It's Raidou now… Otto-sama…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

It took a while, but here's the latest continuation of the piece. Hope it turns out well. In case you're wondering, this is already out of canon. How else would you mix in three or more SMT concepts into one fic? Go figure. Just sit back and enjoy the twists.

Quite a bit of mixing and spinning on my part, especially since I managed to throw in a quite a bit of Nocturne, Devil Summoner and Persona into the mix, in addition to some Shinsengumi and Shinto mythology.

The action scenes would probably work out better as an anime sequence, but please cut me some slack as usual with that. It's so hard to write a flowing action sequence without CG!

Now for some useful references: first up would be pachinko which is a game similar to pinball where a metallic silver ball is used. I'm using it to describe how Thanatos's head is kinda like it… silver, hairless, hard… etc. Next up would be Ongyoki, which is the most powerful Oni type demon in Nocturne. It's classified as a Brute in the English version, so I thought it befits someone like Akihiko… just a thought. Another one that may be unfamiliar is Donno, which is a term used by samurais to refer to their lords or masters.

For the Omake, I provided a rather long description of the S.I.U. commanders, so as to better introduce how I integrated them into the story. Thought it would be interesting to give sneak peeks into my mind, but please don't get confused unnecessarily. They're mostly just for fun reads, hence they're in Omake section.

Well, the A/N is rather short for now since I'm writing way into the night and I need to rush some hours of sleep before another excruciating day. Will add more as and when I see the need for it.

Let me know how it works out, so review and comment if any.

* * *

Omake 8: S.I.U. Dossiers

Level 8 Security Clearance Cleared

**S.I.U. Command**

Origins: 1878

Last Update: 2020, March

History: The Special Investigations Unit was originally established in the tenth year of the Meiji Era by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department to unite the scattered sects of monks, priests or other individuals who possessed authentic and potent supernatural skills such as Onmyōdō or highly valuable and specialised skills in order to counter insurgencies caused by similar factions that would be otherwise impossible for the conventional army or police to handle. While officially an 'administrative' branch of the Police force, it exists and operates independently of it and is subordinate to neither the superintendent general nor the prime minister of Japan due to its extreme confidential and unofficial status, with the exception of the heir apparent of the Imperial House, Crown Princess Aiko due to her role as patron and close personal associate to the core members from the Guardian Houses. Accountability and allegiance is pledged solely to the free lands and its people, although the definitions of which are neither geographical nor political by any means and aren't influenced by any external forces. The unit can be generally divided into three arms; Assault, Intelligence and ORACLE. At its peak, the unit arguably equalled the combined might of the land, air and naval forces of the JSDF, given the wide-area and devastating effects of the core members at full capacity. Fortunately, the argument never came to settled or contested.

Composition:

Alias: Fujita Goro (藤田五郎)

Operative Codename: Director

True Name: Undisclosed

Hierarchical Standing/Rank: Director of Unit, Overall Commander, Assault Commander

Age: 34 in appearance (actual age undisclosed)

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S (with regards to known abilities)

Nature: Avatar Tuner (Complete), True Nature (Undisclosed)

Known abilities: Persona (Multiple), Persona (Avatar), Hybrid Avatar, Swordsmanship, True Form (Undisclosed)

Favoured MO: Various Human Persona (Shinsengumi)

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Acting Assault Commander, De Facto Leader of S.I.U.

Notes: The undisputed commander of the unit and the most powerful member. Currently leading the Assault arm personally due to shortage of suitable personnel. Personal history unavailable and/or unreliable, largely due to his unique ability to switch between fully human Persona forms and the fact that no one has seen his true form, or lived to tell for that matter. He is also the only three known complete Avatar Tuner due to his complete manifestation and control of variant (Persona) forms without any visible side-effect or diminishment in abilities. His advance grasp of his abilities also enable him to create Hybrid Avatars comprising parts of different Personas fused together. His distinctive Shinsengumi Personas and the ambiguity surrounding his age suggests real ties to the actual group, especially as he has been the only commander of the unit ever recorded since its conception in the Meiji Era. Favours his Persona and Avatar abilities over the powers of his true form, citing a lack of desire for overkill against unworthy opponents unnecessarily. It should be noted that any information on the Director is self-provided and regulated though…

Alias: Agent K

Operative Codename: K

True Name: Raidou Kuzunoha (Kei) 葛葉ライドウ(桂)

Hierarchical Standing/Rank: Senior Operative, Leader of Intelligence and Investigations

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S

Nature: Human

Known abilities: Demon Summoning (multiple), Demonic Sciences, Kenjutsu, Elemental-Jutsu, Shinto-Misogi, Marksmanship

Favoured MO: Demon Summoning (Guardians)

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Leader of Intelligence

Notes: The head of the Intelligence and Investigations department and one of the newly promoted core members since the 2017 Kyoto incident. An all-rounded specialist operative, he is also the only official apprentice of the Director. Owns and maintains an extensive network of spies and contacts due to the Narumi Detective Agency he co-founded with his close associate. Born Kuzunoha Kei and raised in England for most of his early life, he returned to Japan and assumed the name and title of the 23rd Raidou, or the current heir and successor of the ancient and secretive Kuzunoha Clan after the 22nd Raidou went MIA. As the head of the Kuzunoha Clan, he is hence also the leader of the four other major Guardian Houses. A master of the traditional Onmyōdō techniques, he further developed and enhanced the demon summoning process by incorporating science and technology to great results. In addition, he is adept in the specialities of the four Houses as required by his position as Raidou; the Minamoto's kenjutsu, the Fujiwara's elemental-jutsu, the Taira's Shinto-Misogi and the Tachibana's knowledge and histories. The Kuzunohas were said to have descended from the origins similar to Emperor Jimmu, as an extension of the sun goddess Amaterasu, but elected to take up a guardianship role from the shadows as opposed to leading the land. As a result of this divine lineage, preserved most vigorously by the main house, members of the clans possessed incredible physical and magical capacities, in addition to a unique blood oath-curse of stewardship that promises divine condemnation otherwise. Interestingly enough, that places him in line for the throne should anything drastic happened to the current Imperial house as he is a distant relative of the incumbent Crown Princess Aiko. Coincidentally, the two houses remain well connected nevertheless and the two know each other on a personal level.

Alias: Detective Kurosawa

Operative Codename: ORACLE Command

True Name: Kurosawa Eiji (黒沢英二)

Hierarchical Standing/Rank: Detective, Leader of ORACLE

Age: 51

Gender: Male

Ability Class: B

Nature: Human

Known abilities: Logistics and Admin Support

Favoured MO: Incognito Reconnaissance, Operations Planning

Role: Logistics and Admin Support, Operations

Notes: The head of Operations Reconnaissance Advanced Communications Experts (ORACLE) arm of the S.I.U. and a senior operative, Kurosawa is one of the few 'normal' members within the unit by merit of his capabilities in his support positions. Given the scale and characteristics of the unit's operations, he is also widely connected to various sources of equipment and funding necessary to fulfil the extravagant logistic needs, legitimate or otherwise. In addition, he is also responsible for recruitment of future members and has a keen eye for possible candidates. Currently observing Amada Ken of S.E.E.S and Kanzato Ryo for future references.


	12. Closure

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 12: Closure for now

_(A/N: the time stipulated represents only the beginning of the scene and not an exclusively linear progression, while the location is a rough estimation as well. Do take note.)_

6th March 2020, 0558 HRS

Ritual Chamber

The vanguard party stood transfixed at the turn of events before them, their respective fights having been concluded moments before, save for Akihiko and Ken who were finishing off the last two of the large Wind and Water Onis (Fuuki and Suiki).

"This is unreal…" muttered Junpei with bated breath.

"Is he serious?" added a considerably shaken Yukari, and quite understandably so given her own experiences.

"Kanzato-san, explain…" demanded Mitsuru, faring no better than the brunette before her, having to be held back slightly by Fuuka.

In response, the Superintendent pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose again. "Hmm… Hikawa is one of the Kuzunohas… that would explain why his last name was undisclosed, since they are a level seven State secret…"

"Level eight, actually." corrected a new entrant casually, leaving a trail of white smoke in his wake as he walked past the startled group to get a clear view on things. "Since he was commander class after all."

Seeing confusion still on their faces, the Director sighed slightly.

"Kuzunoha Hikawa, the twenty-second Raidou of the Kuzunoha Clan and the former Assault Commander of the S.I.U. prior to 2017. Reported as MIA during the Kyoto incident, but seeing him here of all places, I guess the truth speaks for itself."

"You mean…" asked Mitsuru hesitantly.

"Hikawa led our forces into a trap three years ago and decimated seventy percent of our numbers, including the bulk of our specialists. He even took with him our miko-seer Takao to blind our eyes to his movements." He tilted his head to gesture towards the woman that had been the centre of the black entity previously before continuing. "A well-calculated move I suppose, I would have expected nothing less of my former apprentice."

"And so you recruited the son to dispose of the father, knowing full well that he was duty-bound to do so? You're one sadistic master." accused the bespectacled police officer through gritted teeth.

The Director removed his cigarette and flicked the ash off nonchalantly, looking as unrepentant as ever.

"Don't be daft. It would be much more efficient and satisfying if I did it myself. And for your information, it was he who sought me out."

A chilling smile crept out, sending shivers down the spines of those present, other than Aigis perhaps.

"It's a little highhanded for a family dispute, but at the very least the outcome was rather… entertaining."

* * *

6th March 2020, 0558 HRS

Ritual Chamber

The senior of the two lay within a growing pool of deep crimson, feeling Life seeping away from his grasp. Nevertheless, he felt the urge to speak, lest the strength to do so deserted him as well.

"How?"

"Neutralizing a null barrier is child's play for a Kuzunoha."

_No nonsense as usual…_

"Aren't you supposed to be exiled in England?"

"I returned to assume the name of Raidou. The very name you forsook when you betrayed the Clan."

A mixture of a laugh and cough sounded from the fallen man.

"That's… subjective isn't it. I did what I did for the sake of the greater peace, a world without conflict where the Kuzunoha may finally be allowed to rest from our accursed fates of unending strife. Different means to the same end I would say. You of all people should understand. Didn't you leave the Clan to avoid the path of bloodshed as well?"

The man in black shook his head sadly as he removed a crystalline Kuda from under a hidden lapel.

"The world is not ours to sacrifice, not matter how great the end. You, in all your eminence, seemed to have forgotten that you're only human as well."

Another bout of rickety laugher sounded from the prone form.

"So this is the fated divine condemnation, to be killed off by one's own seed."

"Fate has nothing to do with it. You set this destiny in motion the moment you went against our blood-vow of stewardship." countered the new Raidou coolly amidst a set of approaching footsteps.

"On contrary, my son. No one can win against Fate." breathed the former Raidou as his vision faded momentarily before refocusing on a familiar smoker in a blue uniform.

"In the end, we've just been toyed with by Fate after all…"

"Idiot apprentice, you've still got much more to learn."

The last thing the man felt was the swift relief of cold steel.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0610 HRS

Ritual Chamber

Eyes watched on as a bloodied blade was unceremoniously removed and cleaned off by the police officer while the other agent in black waved a crystalline pipe, creating a green lasso that latched on to an ethereal form just above where the recently departed Hikawa laid before pulling it into the pipe, giving it a dark fuchsia glow.

Without a word still, the agent made his way over to the woman slumped over by the distant wall and picked her up in his arms with an indescribable tenderness. In the meanwhile, the Director was barking orders into a communication device for the clean-up crew to begin their operations.

The silence was finally broken when the redhead could no longer hold herself back as she asked the most direct and poignant question.

"Why? He was your father!?"

Without so much as a glance or expression, the man answered as he brushed past the group, with Mitsuru now newly restrained by Fuuka and Yukari.

"Because he was my father. Duty, honour, penance… you of all people should have an inkling of what that means, Kirijo's Ojou-sama."

The redhead fell silent afterwards, no doubt reminded of her own baggage and histories.

"I'll leave things up to you, Master…" uttered the man in black somewhat grudgingly as he passed by the senior officer.

The Director looked on at the slowly disappearing back before he exhaled another sigh of white smoke.

"Yare yare. All your descendents are proving to be a handful, Gouto…"

* * *

6th March 2020, 0620 HRS

Ritual Chamber

A few moments after the agent walked away, scores of heavily armed commando-type members filed into the cavern from the various entrances, securing what was essentially already a safe area, seeing that most of the hostile elements were either dead or incapacitated. At this brief reprieve, the Superintendent took the chance to speak to the S.E.E.S. members.

"Be at ease, the incident has truly ended for now. Your assistance has been invaluable thus far, and is no doubt much appreciated. However, it would be inappropriate for civilians to remain here nonetheless…"

"Not to worry, we're leaving." announced the approaching Minato as the two men neared.

"After all, we just happened to be in the neighbourhood no?" added Ken slyly as the group made their way out from the entrance they came.

"Of course…" acknowledged the police officer with the barest hint of amusement.

* * *

6th March 2020, 0640 HRS

Operations Point Beta

The group of friends made their way out slowly, seeing that most of them were beset with fatigue and weariness from the long night of fighting. It was thanks to their good fortune (and Yukari in particular) that none of them had suffered any serious wounds. However, their expressions were far from triumphant or relieved. In fact, most of them trudged on in solemn thought. It wasn't surprising that one of them decided to break the heavy silence.

"Hey… we won right?" asked Junpei as naturally as he could pull off.

"Does it feel like we won?" murmured Fuuka softly, yet unmissed by all. Her arm was still holding on to Mitsuru's protectively.

"Mmmm…" went a few of them before Minato spoke up.

"The world's still here, the danger has passed… I'll settle for that."

"I'll settle for a nice hot bath and a soft bed at the moment actually." chipped in Ryoji airily, breaking the tension significantly.

"Ruff."

"Koromaru agrees with Ryoji." explained the blonde android gently.

"It seems like accommodations are in order." added Mitsuru matter-of-factly, having finally recovered from the previous turn of events at last. "Fuuka?"

"I've already made reservations, of course."

The group had finally made their way to the strangely pleasant sight of a short flight of stairs leading to the subway, the sounds of shuttling trains, the sleepy faces of the early risers milling about the station and a rather grumpy cell phone conversation.

"So I overslept. It's not like it's going to be the end of the world."

Somehow, a few wry smiles stole out from the group.

"If only they knew…" whispered Yukari softly, shaking her head.

And so they emerged from the foreboding darkness of the underground, and into the welcome light of day once again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

A short piece this time to explain things to those who are still confused by how I wove my plot thus far. The twists are subtle, but not really that sudden as I have been dropping hints all the way from as early as the fourth chapter. Well, it's up to the readers if they caught it, and if you did; good for you. You're a good reader.

Not much to explain here, save perhaps a few references such as Fuuki and Suiki, which are literally the Wind and Water Onis from Nocturne, similar to Ongyoki from the earlier chapter. Also, a Kuda is the pipe used by Raidou in Devil Summoner to bind and summon demons, while Ojou-sama can be loosely translated as young mistress or lady.

A last instalment of the Dossiers to wrap up the Shijima arc, with the emphasis on the Kuzunohas. These people will reappear as cameos later on, so I thought it might be nice to introduce them here a little. I've given Hikawa and Yuko some kanji names of my own since I couldn't find their originals, so do take it with a pinch of salt.

I'll be fluffing it up for the next few chapters, to make up for those who had to sit through the tense stuff that I had going on for a while. So that might be something to look forward to. Feel free to review or comment, especially if you like clarifications on anything. I'll be happy to oblige you if I have the time.

* * *

Omake 9: S.I.U. Dossiers

Level 7 Security Clearance Cleared

**The Kuzunoha Clan**

Origins: 400 AD (Officiated records)

Last Update: 2020 March

History: The Kuzunoha Clan is one of the most secretive and powerful Clans in Japan today. Its existence is known only to a select few, which includes the current Imperial House, the four subordinate Guardian Houses (the Minamoto Clan, the Fujiwara Clan, the Taira Clan and the Tachibana Clan) and the commanding members of the S.I.U. and their senior operatives. The head of the household is traditionally bestowed the title of Raidou, and acts as the leader of the four Guardian Clans as well. Members of the Clan are said to have descended from the sun goddess Amaterasu in a similar fashion to Emperor Jimmu and are duty-bound to act as guardians of the land or messengers in her service. The Kuzunohas are also renowned among those in the know for their pioneering of conventional Onmyōdō techniques and their specialty with regards to demon/devil summoning. They are also accredited for developing the specialities of the four subordinate Guardians Houses to aid in their stewardship of the land. In addition to their martial and mystic aspects, the Clan also own as vast expanse of land and property, including numerous shrines and temples across Japan that are maintained by the more distant clansmen. The current 23rd Raidou is Kuzunoha Kei.

Composition:

Name: Raidou Kuzunoha (Kei) 葛葉ライドウ(桂)

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S

Nature: Human

Known abilities: Demon Summoning (multiple), Demonic Sciences, Kenjutsu, Elemental-Jutsu, Shinto-Misogi, Marksmanship

Favoured MO: Demon Summoning (Guardians)

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Leader of Intelligence (S.I.U.), 23rd Raidou

Notes: The current and twenty-third Raidou of the Kuzunoha Clan. He also serves as the head of the Intelligence and Investigations department in the S.I.U. and is one of their newly promoted core members since the 2017 Kyoto incident. Was formerly in self-imposed exile in England, but returned in 2017. Further information is recorded in a related entry under S.I.U. Command.

Name: Raidou Kuzunoha (Hikawa) 葛葉ライドウ(氷川)

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Ability Class: S

Nature: Human

Known abilities: Demon Summoning (multiple), Kenjutsu, Elemental-Jutsu, Shinto-Misogi

Favoured MO: Demon Summoning (Guardians)

Role: Combatant (Hybrid Variant), Former Assault Commander (S.I.U.), 22nd Raidou

Notes: The previous and twenty-second Raidou of the Kuzunoha Clan. He was the former Assault Commander of the S.I.U. but was regarded as M.I.A. after disappearing in the chaotic aftermath of an ill-fated operation, known now as the Kyoto Incident. Was revealed as the leader of the extremist group Assembly of Nihilo (AON) and a traitor to both the organization and the Clan at the end of Operation AON and was promptly pursued and persecuted by the current 23rd Raidou. Further information would require a Level 8 security clearance.

Name: Takao Yuko (高尾優子)

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Ability Class: AAA

Nature: Human

Known abilities: Clairvoyance (Advanced), Shinto-Misogi (Advanced), Kenjutsu , Kyudo, Elemental-Jutsu (Limited), Demon Summoning (Limited), Telepathy (Limited)

Favoured MO: Shinto-Misogi, Clairvoyance

Role: Support, Tactics, Coordination, Communications, Backup Attacker

Notes: The surrogate daughter adopted into the Kuzunoha Clan by the 22nd Raidou. She possesses significant latent powers as a miko and hence excelled in Shinto-Misogi and other forms of spiritual purification. She also possesses significant psychic and clairvoyant abilities, making her a particularly potent seer and diviner as well. Rumour has it that she is the present incarnation of the sorceress queen Himiko, although no serious investigation has been conducted. As part of her acceptance into the Kuzunoha Clan, she was schooled in the various arts required of any other member of the Clan. She served in the S.I.U. as the resident seer in Oracle, but was regarded as MIA along with the 22nd Raidou in the chaotic aftermath of the Kyoto Incident. Recently returned to service in the S.I.U. alongside the 23rd Raidou as his faithful retainer and sister-figure.


	13. A day out of the ordinary, sort of…

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 13: A day out of the ordinary, sort of…

"Fuuka…"

"Hmm…"

"Fuuka…"

"Hmmm…"

"Fuuka!"

"Yes yes, I heard you guys the first eleven times." replied the green haired woman finally, having peeled her eyes away from the very dazzling but oh so distracting smile next to her.

"Where exactly are we heading?" tried Akihiko once more, having been ignored at least a couple of times like the others.

"Towards our accommodations of course. Didn't we discuss that earlier?" answered the woman in question quite easily enough.

"But the only thing in that direction is…" added Ken hesitantly with a slightly concerned glance forward.

In response, the green haired woman turned back with a confusing smile before skipping forward a little, threading her arm through and sidling up next to the sighing woman with locks of blazing scarlet. Left with little choice and the customary confounded expressions that seem to linger around the woman when she gets into this sort of mood, the party of friends reluctantly allowed themselves to be led along...

"Fuuka… was it really necessary…" began the older woman softly out of the corner of an eye.

"Absolutely."

"Really?"

"Nothing but the best for my Mitsuru Kaicho after all."

"Erm… Fuuka… I'm not exactly yours…"

"We're here!" interrupted the younger woman airily.

Before the gang realised it, their surrounding had changed from the bustle of concrete and asphalt city streets to the surreal tranquillity of traditional Japanese woodwork floors and reminiscent of some forgotten but serenely peaceful lull in time, broken only by the melodic greeting of two neat rows of kimono-clad ladies in waiting.

"Irrasshaimase Kirijo-sama, Yamagishi-sama. Welcome to Tawaraya Ryokan."

"Uwaa……" went the stupefied others before they tried to stow away their awe in order to not look more out of place than they already are.

* * *

As a small army of attendants fussed about with their meagre luggage and getting ready the room arrangements, the group of friends finally had a brief moment to collect themselves properly.

"What a way to overdo it, Fuuka." chided Yukari gently as the woman of the hour flashed an impudent v-sign.

"Tawaraya…" whistled Akihiko with bated breath. "Never thought I would ever set foot in somewhere quite like this…"

"Tawaraya?" repeated Ryoji in query, unfamiliar with the place as expected of a technical foreigner such as himself.

"I've read about this place. It's like the most expensive and exclusive ryokan in Japan… Only the uber rich and people like heads of state and royalty stay here. At fifty thousand yen a night, a normal university student could survive for a month or two with a day's expense here though…" offered Ken helpfully.

"It says Prince Harry right here…" added Aigis from across the room where a leather-bound registry stood proudly.

"Well, this place befits our Mitsuru Kaicho then doesn't it? She IS the most powerful woman in the business world after all, not to mention the Kirijo Corporation's turnover is comparable to the GDP of several Third World countries put together. No wait… that's just the dividends." explained the green-haired woman gleefully, as though describing a fruit of her labours.

Looking at the expressions directed at her, she cleared her throat a little before trying to sound a little less enthusiastic and more professional.

"Ahem… Besides, what's wrong with a proprietor visiting her investment? Since we happened to be in Kyoto and all…"

"Proprietor… Wait, you BOUGHT the place?" exclaimed Junpei with undisguised shock as he turned to the chairwoman.

With a hand to her forehead, she gave a slightly sheepish account of things.

"You see… when Fuuka takes a liking for things she finds cute, chic or interesting… I'll tend to find a mysteriously well thought out investment plan the very the next day, complete with all sorts of facts and figures, along with extravagant profit margins and management instructions… it's usually just a matter of time…"

For some inexplicable reason, she was looking mostly at Ryoji as she said that. Even stranger still, she sounded almost apologetic...

"Th-that's fine isn't it? Nothing but the best, isn't that just how we do things in the Kirijo Corporation? Besides, we're just investing to make the place even better…" defended Fuuka a bit too quickly, trying to shift attentions away from Mitsuru's thinly veiled warning.

"Haha, sweet. It would be perfect if Chidori and Minako could be here too though…" Junpei mused reflexively, being the only family-man of the group after all.

"I've already made arrangements for them to join us. They should be here by the time we wake up." informed Mitsuru with a contented smile upon seeing her friend's face light up further.

"We've been through a lot, so let's take this as a well-deserved holiday. I think we earned it after all." continued the generous chairlady.

As the group smiled their appreciation towards the redhead, several attendants approached them and offered to lead them to their rooms.

"Right, here's the arrangement. I'll be staying with Mitsuru, Yukari with Aigis, Akihiko with Ken-chan and Koro-chan, and Junpei will have a room to himself till the rest of his family gets here. Any violent objections?"

Receiving none, the groups were chaperoned towards their respective rooms one after another until two groups remained. Noticing a pensive-looking Minato seemingly deep in thought once again, the redhead couldn't help but be drawn into approach.

"Minato, you're being awfully quiet today, more so than usual… Is the place not to your liking?"

Looking up, the man graced the concerned other with a rare genuine smile as he shook his head gently, tresses of midnight blue swaying ever so lightly.

"Not at all. This place seems peaceful. I like it."

"Erm… right… like is good… I mean peaceful is good…" the usually eloquent chairwoman found herself suddenly at a loss for words and coherence. Fortunately, a timely call by Ryoji excused the navy-haired man as it was their turn to follow the attendants. Heaving a sigh of relief mixed with a tinge of defeat, the redhead barely noticed her friend sneak up next to her until she pushed a finger into her side, making her jump to a light spell of giggles.

"See, told you he would like the place."

"Fuuka!"

* * *

"Haiz…" sighed the brunette softly as she reclined further into the hot water, looking out blankly into the mysterious hidden garden while the sweet scent of cedar and wisps of accented steam suffused the room with a blissful tranquillity that had been sorely missed. She raised a slender hand out of water, observing it with the vaguest of attentions as the water trickled idly through her fingers, culminating in soft splashes before her. Perhaps the atmosphere of this place was getting to her. Every fibre of her being felt sated and weirdly distanced from her, not that it wasn't welcomed of course… it's just that with her body so thoroughly languished in bliss, that left her mind with far too much room to meander than she would have liked.

_Haiz… Both the room and the bath are so amazing… Mitsuru sure knows how to pamper her friends silly…I probably would never be able to step in here for the next several lifetimes if not for her. It must be nice to be rich and all… to be able to do something like this just for the people you care about… for the one you love… and not to mention she has a figure to die for too…Even Aigis's is so much more…_

She sighed again. Tugging down the damp washcloth from her forehead, her hands trailed the small towel southwards as her faded hazels drifted down of their own accord, staying waywardly for a few moments before she caught herself with a small start. She shook her head hurriedly as fresh warmth began to spread within, finally resorting to submersing half her face into the still pleasant waters in order to hide herself from the direction her mind was taking her.

* * *

The blonde leaned unto the back of the daybed overlooking the suite's private garden with lidded eyes as a barely noticeable hum emanated from her. She rubbed her temple gently out of habit, despite knowing full well that doing so wouldn't really speed up the process. A small part of the human irrationality she had acquired over the years perhaps. Her lips curved upwards slightly as she imagined giving herself a kick ala Junpei to "fix things". It was quite appalling how someone so haphazard in life could turn out to be such a surprisingly brilliant engineer. At the very least, she had him to thank in part for the nanotechnology that went into the nanomachine network upgrade that did away the necessity of routine trips to the laboratories for her checks.

She opened her eyes and sighed softly as she looked out the clear glass that separated the garden from where she was. It was times like this that reminded her of her weird disposition. Her mind was pretty much human, ever since that weird run-in with that weird old man. Her personality and AI had melded together in such a mysterious but intimate manner that she could no longer think of herself as anything but. Yet, the rest of her remained fairly mechanical in operation; her sight the result of multi-spectrum optical technologies, her touch that of tactile and thermo sensors, her motion that of advanced servo mechanics… maybe it was inevitable, given that she was an android to begin with after all. Perhaps that makes the gift of her soul all the more cherished. An electronic soul, but a soul nonetheless.

Thinking back to her days under Kouetsu, nostalgia being the other odd quirk she picked up, she couldn't help but recall her place among the various similar faces and bodices that bore similar names and purpose to her own. Anti-Shadow Emergency Control Weapons. The picture of Junpei's delightful little family came to mind as she wondered offhandedly if it would be appropriate to consider them sisters…

"Family ka…?"

At that moment, a soft bleep sounded within her as a short list of system synopsis appeared overlaid before her normal vision, or perhaps within her "mind's eye" as she had come to think of it. The nanomachines had already fixed the various minor shortages and structural abnormalities from her exertions the night before, returning her to perfect condition. Having regained most of her senses somewhat, she glanced around the rest of the spacious suite for her roommate but could find no trace of her. Deciding to cheat a little, she turned on her infra-red sensors and almost immediately spotted the girl inside a cloud of ambient heat within the bath.

"Has she been in there for over an hour already?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Getting up from her propped position, she made her way silently over the tatami floor to where bath was and gave the door a polite rap. She waited a few moments before she gave it another, slightly louder this time round. And another. And another. Getting a little worried at the lack of responses, she decided to enter anyway just in case, uttering her apologies in advance over the bamboo screen directly behind the entrance.

"Sorry for the intrusion… Yukari? Yukari? Are you alright?"

"Hmm… Aigis…? A-A-Aigis!! Why are you in here!?"

"You were in the bath for so long that I got worried when you didn't reply. Speaking of which… Yukari, you're flushed all over!"

"Huh… what…? It's the hot water, hot water! I probably just stayed in it too long."

"Then get out of it already. Let me help you."

"Wha-what… nooo! I mean I can do it myself-"

"Yukari, stop struggling! You're being stubborn again… uwaaa!"

'Splash.'

_Oh well. This new family of mine is pretty interesting too, to say the least._

* * *

The door to the bath finally slid open as a gorgeous woman robed in flowing silk stepped out of the steamy interior, shivering ever so slightly as she busied her towel on slick, tousled burgundy hair darkened by lingering moisture. Freeing a hand from the mundane but necessary task, she pulled the rather revealing garment closer together before walking soundlessly to the futons that were already laid out in the adjoining room. Her green haired roommate was already sprawled atop of hers, and in an awfully unladylike position no less, tapping away at the trusty laptop that never left her side while her legs alternated between rising and falling in a familiar fashion.

_She must be hard at work again. I wonder what I did to deserve someone like her… a more than capable assistant, a brilliant strategist and investor, a master hacker and most importantly of all, a caring friend and sister…However…_

Shaking her head slightly, she lowered herself elegantly onto the joined futons before throwing the covers over the very exposed legs peeking out from her immodest friend.

"Fuuka, a lady should comport herself properly at all times."

Even though the younger woman didn't even look up, the tease in her voice was unmistakable as she drawled on suggestively.

"I don't mind. It's not like you haven't seen every part of me there is to be seen."

Score. It was that easy.

"Fuuka! Baths don't count!"

"We do sleep together every chance we get you know."

The redhead was at a loss for words now. It was all true of course. Ever since her father, her last immediate family left, she had spent several years alone in that large lonely family manor, fed up with those desperate to associate themselves with the Kirijo name pawing at her doorsteps. It wasn't until Fuuka auditioned, joined and rose spectacularly among the ranks that she had someone else look out for her every step of the way. And that included soothing the entrenched feeling of solitude and weariness from being at the zenith of society from her very birth, something that the younger woman tried to rectify by sharing the same room on every trip, with the flimsiest of excuses at times. Well, she didn't exactly dislike waking up to a soft warm body instead of four cold empty walls. Still…

"What are you working on? A new project? I thought you were the one telling me to leave work behind in the office for the time being?" diverted the redhead as naturally as she could from further slips into embarrassment.

"Wanna take a look?" asked Fuuka as she turned around at last, that mischievous glint present in her eyes.

The emboldened words that peeked out from the screen before her made the older woman's face match the colour of her hair as she stuttered in a manner that can only be described as out of character.

"Con- con- con- con…"

The woman beat a hasty retreat under the covers of her own futon, not wanting to know anything more with regards to what the green haired other had in store for her. However, true to the lessons in persistence and confidence that she had played so much of a part of, the younger woman would have none of it as a comfortable weight descended upon the boss lady, straddling the prone other securely, leaving her with no way out but to listen.

"Sou. Operation Con-fess-ion. I've watched you mope around for better part of the last ten years as it is, and if you think I'm going to let you do that again, you have quite another thing coming."

_Was I that obvious?_ thought the redhead as imaginary steam began to whistle from her ears.

The weight on top of her grew heavier as the green haired woman leaned downwards further, whispering her words past the cotton covers seductively knowing full well that the resistance of her trapped friend beneath was waning.

"You have to tell him you know. Despite how he appears, he is about as dense as a block of hardwood when it comes to this. And soon, before he sets off to save the world again or something like that. Do you really want to regret not having even said anything again?"

_Darn… I hate it when she gets all logical and sensible on me…but… but…_

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way…" peeked a pair of shy amber eyes from under the covers.

Fuuka sat up a little straighter at that, resting her weight squarely on the redhead's midriff as she placed her hands on her hips, as though admonishing a young girl of some simple insecurity.

"Then he'll tell you. He's not the sort to lead you on if he has some bearings with regards to where his heart lies. Either you live happily ever after, or you can move on… Come on, where's that lioness of a woman telling me to take chances, make mistakes, get messy?"

A thoughtful silence followed suit as the words took their time to hit home.

"But just to make sure, I'm thinking of a little more cleavage, flash that little bit more skin, some shorter skirts or dresses perhaps, and the odd group outings where everyone disappears mysteriously save for you two… you know, just to increase our chances."

"FUUKA!"

_Gawd, I've created a monster. I'm sorry to you too Ryoji._

* * *

The navy-haired man stood in the middle of the Zen garden, trying to soak in as much of the aggravating tranquillity that seemed determined to elude the his mind as questions and issues went unanswered. His diminishing humanity, the depth and nature of his power, his new place and role within the greater scheme of things, the Persona Michael that he had called out despite not having the services of that old man Igor… yes, there were far too many things that he did not comprehend enough to even maintain a façade of the stillness that he so favoured. His mask was breaking, and soon, he would have little choice but to face himself.

"Perhaps…"

He shook his head to clear his head of the thoughts he had, thoughts that he himself would never have forgiven had he had spoken them out aloud. They were words regrettable for any man to make; to surrender before fighting to the very last tooth and claw. It was especially so considering how sharp his has gotten, till the point that little could stand in his way unscathed.

"Now's not the time to feel sorry for myself…"

_Well, there are always ways of getting the information I need…_

He frowned immediately, not actually crazy about the form this source would take. However it couldn't be helped since he was the only one in the know with regards to these things it seems… a fact just about as annoying as the person was…

In a bid to distract himself from the rather depressing decision he had to make later on at some point, he extended his arm out to test its condition, having messed it up considerably during the last fight. The physical injuries were already healed thanks to Yukari of course; however, the rune itself took a little more time to recover.

_Not too much more time though as it would seem. _thought the man as the rune's insignia glowed with its normal brilliance despite registering just the barest hint of pain and irritation.

Just as the arm was about to go down, a pair of speckled sparrows decided to rest upon it as though they would an inviting branch of a tree. A blue eyebrow was raised as the man tried to will the birds away by glaring harshly at them. However, the sparrows seemed to call his bluff and stayed around, their instincts evidently not feeling any danger or killing intent from him. Oddly enough, this calmed his mind down a little.

_Perhaps it wouldn't matter how much I change after all._

At that very moment, a loud sneeze sounded from the entrance of the suite, causing the birds to flap off in flurry of feathers in alarm. Quite evidently, his roaming roommate had returned from his explorations of the ryokan. The said roommate appeared soon after with a slightly forlorn expression, causing the darker other some cause of concern given the fact that he had also been affected by the fight last night.

"Minato…" began the new entrant.

"I'm so bored…"

A soft smack sounded as a palm rested upon a forehead and stayed there for some time.

* * *

Author's notes:

It's been a while, an insane month of deadlines, datelines and what other academic nonsense they like to put us students of higher learning through. Well, I've finally found some time to write so here you go. Fluff as promised, with a good measure of fan service tossed in for those minds appreciative enough about subtleties. Oh, and a reverse omake for this chapter, since the front part is all fluff.

Nothing much to say, save for some character developments and other half-information that would serve as clues later on. Feel free to let me know how you liked the characterizations I have in mind.

I'm keeping this A/N rather short since it's four in the morning in my time-zone and I really should be hitting the sack. Will add on more later as and when I am sober enough to do so. Oh, and if the page breaks don't show up, please try to read in between the lines for the time being. The website seemed to have gone through some changes and it's really messing up how my chapters show up.

As usual, please review and comment if you have anything constructive or at least not so malicious to say. Also, if anyone knows when the birthdays of the P3 characters are, do let me know too. I'm having a little problem finding that out myself, so any help would be really helpful.

Later then.

* * *

Omake 10: Serious Stuff

A lit cigarette hung loosely from the fingers of a white gloved hand as the other leafed through the black book with marked disinterest. There was no point in spending that much effort investigating after all, not when he already had a general idea as to who was tugging the strings behind the scenes.

"I figured you might show up sooner or later." growled the police officer to an apparently empty cell room opposite his desk.

"My my, it seems like I have been found out." began an old rickety voice as the form of an old man with an overly elongated nose appeared from the shadows, looking all smug and conceited despite the oddity of his surroundings.

"It's quite elementary actually. You've really gotten senile with time if you're recycling plots you've used before. The Amatsu-Mikaboshi from the stunt you pulled during the Second World War, targetting the Kuzunoha Clan like you did Gouto, and Miroku's scripture from the future… who else would have the ability to pull something like this off but a certain sadistic freak for which time has little meaning more than entertainment."

With that, he sent the black tome flying through the air towards the cell with the speed of a small missile. Interesting enough, the projectile appeared to pass through the steel bars before halting in front of the old man who received the item as it dropped onto the awaiting palm.

"Very perceptive of you, young one. I am impressed as usual."

"But I'm not. Did I not warn you about touching anyone even fifty miles away from me?" snarled the taller man

"Or you'll what? Kill me? An empty threat as you should have realised by now. Both you and that idiot angel tried, but here I am still. You might be out of my reach, but that does not to apply to anyone else around you."

The other man flickered for a split second before reappearing just before the cell, his blade extended just between the old man's yellowed eyes.

"Don't you get cocky now. Just because me and the old man got tired of hunting you down every few hundred years doesn't mean we can't make your eternity a living hell if we want to."

"Only a Fool would ever think himself of ever triumphing against Fate. Or would you like to take the centre stage again?"

The slit-like eyes stared at the offending little figure with vehemence before thinning out again, shifting from a murderous glance to one of mirth and humour.

"Eyeh."

"Oho. Have you finally reached enlightenment?"

"Hardly. It's just that much more interesting to watch a bad miscalculation come round to bite you again."

The yellowed eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"That habit of yours, all that messing around with the lives of those who bear tremendous destinies, did you really think humanity will always bow down to you? If it takes a Fool to topple Fate, I guess you've found your Fool."

"Do not emulate me, man-demon. Speak."

"Arisato Minato."

"Impossible!"

"Hmmph… think what you would. The fact that he moves beyond your sight should say something though."

"This is absurd. His time is still long in the making."

"I wager he had help. You're not exactly well-liked in the circles it would seem."

The yellow eyes squinted even closer than they had earlier before widening in realisation. Without a word, he turned around and proceeded to walk towards the end of the cell.

"Why that meddling, no-good, insufferable…"

"What, no goodbye or thanks? How unbecoming of a really old acquaintance, wouldn't you say?"

The old man turned around briefly.

"This is not over yet. Round two has just begun."

With that, he disappeared into the shadows once again, without a trace of having ever once been there. The police officer took a long puff from his smouldering white stick before lapsing into a rare contented sigh.

"_Donno… as much as we enjoy messing around with the old geezer's head, was it really that good of an idea to tip him off like that?"_

_Of course. There were two very valuable pieces of information that he had let slip, information that we could exploit against him further._

"_There were?"_

_Number one, he has a contingency plan in case Hikawa's fell through. We can crank up the watch in anticipation of another incident in the near future. _

"_Then what's the second?"_

_The second is, now we know his next likely target._

"… _you're one pretty scary devil Donno. What if they don't survive it? Won't the future be screwed or something?"_

Another exhale of white smoke exited the upturned lips of the police officer.

"Not my problem."


	14. A Greek Holiday

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Greek Holiday

A light rap sounded against the door of the Fuji suite.

No answer.

A few more raps sounded against the said door.

Still no answer.

"This is strange. Are they still asleep?"

"Well, maybe they're busy?"

"Busy? With?"

"Oh, I don't know. We have two healthy, strong, good-looking men in a secluded room… think of all the yaoi possibilities…"

"FUUKA!"

The little moment of indiscretion was all it took to make the red-haired woman lean just hard enough on the door, causing it to shift ajar. Accidentally of course…

"Ah…"

"It appears that they had forgotten to lock the door. Well, since we're here and all, let's check it out. Maybe we'll get lucky with a nice show."

"Fuuka! We can't just barge into a gentleman's room…"

"Ojamashimasu. Hmm… unfortunately for us, no one seems to be home… Aww…"

The green-haired woman let out a light cheerful giggle upon hearing a suspicious sigh of relief.

"Oh, so you _**were**_ expecting to find them in bed?"

"Stop! Enough! You win, so please stop dripping all that innuendo!"

Another impudent grin and a V-sign.

"Hee…"

* * *

The two women made their way to the lobby of ryokan where the rest of their friends were lounging. Aigis and Yukari were sitting in one corner having tea quietly while Koromaru rested comfortably by the blonde android's side, looking rather contented at having his head patted every few moments. Akihiko and Ken were also seated nearby observing the interaction between Junpei's little family, or rather how the bouncing little girl was being hoisted high up by her dad before being gently lowered back down again while the mom looked on. Or, it could be that they were just smirking at the pained expression that the said dad was trying to hide after every exertion and Chidori's amused but exasperated look… Hmm… yes, that seemed more likely.

"Oh, here they come. Konichiwa Mitsuru-san, Fuuka-san. Did you two sleep well?" greeted Ken politely upon spotting the pair.

"Konichiwa. We slept just fine Ken." replied the chairwoman in kind.

"Yep. But really, who wouldn't sleep well when one's resting on such silky, smooth and soft… oof!" added the chairwoman's secretary before she broke off abruptly.

"Oof?" repeated Ken blankly, a little confused.

"Yes, Fuuka. Oof?" added the older woman as her eyes slanted sharply towards her friend, rolling her shoulder forward and back casually as though she hadn't just elbowed someone nonchalantly.

"Erm, I mean… the futon! Ah yes, the futon was really of a fantastic quality. I feel tempted to get a pair for myself. Ahahaha…"

"Ok…" muttered the college student, trying to hide just how weirded out he was.

"Where's the stoner and the other idiot?" asked Akihiko offhandedly as he looked behind the two women for the other two men.

Fuuka gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as Mitsuru explained plainly before the former could spice things up.

"They weren't in their room, their door wasn't locked and their bags were still around."

"Hmm… a mystery…" mused Ken theatrically as he rubbed his chin in thought. For some inexplicable reason, he had a magnifying glass ready somewhere to complete the Holmes look. As Mitsuru wondered between both mysteries and the idle thought of whether there was a pipe in there somewhere as well, Yukari looked over her shoulder to participate in the mysterious mystery discussion as well.

"If they're both not in, then I'm guessing the idiot probably dragged Minato somewhere to fool around again. Haiz…"

"Hmm… that sounds like what Ryoji would do." nodded the blonde android sagely while Koromaru gave a quick "ruff" as well. "Koromaru thinks so too."

"So, the idiot basically got bored and decided to go play by himself…" reviewed the silver boxer stoically.

"So he dragged Minato off without explaining himself as usual…" continued Mitsuru matter-of-factly.

"Hence the hasty exit and the unlocked door." finished Fuuka with a nod.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the detective here." protested the college student, although it went mostly ignored.

"So the question is; where did they go?" asked Mitsuru with her hands on her hips to no one in particular, the young brunette still being ignored.

"Ah." began the red-haired mother listening nearby. "I think I ran into them when I arrived here an hour ago."

"Eh?" went the group of friends.

"Hmm… I wasn't sure since I only caught a glimpse of them, but I saw someone who resembled Ryoji-kun skipping happily into a cab, exclaiming "Cinema Town!" while a quiet person who looked a bit like Minato-san walked reluctantly behind."

"Ah…"

"That's them alright…"

"Cinema town… Ryoji…"

"Haiz…"

The group of friends gave a collected sigh at how things turned out.

"Well, we should get going too then." began the red-haired chairwoman with another sigh.

"Yeah…" agreed the silver-haired boxer as he got up to his feet.

"Huh? Why?" asked the detective wannabe.

"Elementary my dear Ken." replied Aigis politely as she patted him lightly on the head as well.

"Their bags are still in their room, so…" added Yukari as she ruffled the young man's hair as well.

"They probably don't have any money to get back." chipped in Chidori helpfully on her way out as she completed the final blow.

"Yay, we're going to Cinema Town." exclaimed the only proper kid in the group excitedly as she passed by the college student, who had just turned to stone, perched on her daddy's aching shoulders. No, just kidding. He was just petrified with how slow he was becoming.

"Lucky you Fuuka. You get to play the knight this time…" teased the chairwoman lightly of her girlfriend-confidante before noticing the still frozen young man. She made her way to him and bonked him softly on the head as well.

"Mada mada ne." comforted the redhead as she nudged the forlorn-looking and slightly clueless 'detective' forward.

* * *

"… So this is Cinema Town…" commented Akihiko dryly.

More specifically, the group of friends had arrived at the entrance of Kyoto Studio Park, or also more officially known as the Toei Uzumasa Eigamura. The place was both a theme park and an actual movie set, so there were occasional performances to be expected when one would least expect one. The aged-looking Japanese setting itself was a strangely refreshing difference from the rest of the very modern Kyoto city itself, even though the group had just been at Tawaraya earlier. From the gravelled streets and the short ornate houses that lined it to the crowds of tourists and actors alike milling about in the traditional kimonos and fake wigs of the Edo era… to recount a famous line…

"It sure aint't Kansas anymore." added Junpei with his fake American accent, earning groans from everyone else apart from the other squealing, and much more appropriately restless Iori.

"Wah! This looks just like those samurai movies daddy likes to watch. Everything looks so fun…"

Before the girl could run out and embrace the samurai-ness of the town with her dad, the two found themselves firmly held back by a smiling red-haired mother… a smile that would have looked absolutely benign or divine, if her forehead wasn't twitching slightly.

"There there children. Settle down and behave yourselves okay?"

The two gulped visibly and did as they were told, much to the quiet amusement of the others standing nearby.

"He's whipped." observed Akihiko with a grin.

"Definitely." agreed Yukari with a smile as well.

"Uwaa… Chidori-san's my idol…" admired the green-haired woman softly as she looked on with utmost fascination.

"… I should just tell him. I think I'm getting tired of mentally apologising to Ryoji…" muttered the other red-haired woman as she massaged her temples with another groan.

"Okay… so we're here. But how are we going to find Ryoji-san and Minato-san? This place is huge." reminded the young brunette male as he gestured towards a nearby map-directory of the park.

"Well, since it's Ryoji we're talking about… based on prior experience from my data… probably the noisiest place in the park?" suggested the blonde android.

"That sounds bout right…" nodded Yukari as she arrived at the same conclusion.

As if right on cue, a chorus of cheers, squeals and applause drifted along the soft breeze to our little group of friends.

"That would be it I suppose…" commented the silver-haired boxer as he gestured in the direction of the commotion.

"Well, let's go then. I bet things will be interesting…" said the green-haired woman as the group made for the centre of the park.

* * *

After a fair bit of twisting and turning, the group of friends finally spotted one half of the missing duo. Well, it looked like him at least.

Long navy hair flowing in the paltry breeze. Check.

Tall, surprising well-built stature. Check.

The disinterested look and disposition. Check.

But wait…

"What the heck is Minato doing in a Shinsengumi haori?" exclaimed Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis all at once, although a little belatedly.

Indeed, the more reluctant of the missing duo was all decked out in the blue and white ensemble of the old Kyoto guard, complete with white hand-guards, a sheathed katana and his hair tied in a samurai-like ponytail. For some odd reason, he looked exactly the part of a melancholic swordsman of some doomed forgotten age. Hell, he looked too damn good as the dark, brooding ronin. That was probably why the three were a little slow to react when Junpei spoke up.

"Woah… Shinsengumi cosplay? I never knew Minato had weird hobbies like me… Oww! Hey, what was that for? Oww! Oww! Hey!"

Well, it came a little late, but it wasn't like it was unexpected.

"Shut up Stupei! Don't lump Minato together with your perverted hobbyists… erm, no offence Chidori…" ranted the brunette woman in a half yell before she caught herself and apologized to the owner of the said Stupei. The red-haired mother simply nodded and smiled back appreciatively for her self-restraint.

Fortunately for a certain Iori, some reprieve did come in the form of some distraction. In this case, a continuous hail of floating sakura petals that drifted down and about from the windward direction.

"… Sakura blossoms… in the middle of March?" uttered Yukari a little uncertainly in light of the very strange phenomenon.

"Man, has global warming gotten so bad already?" wondered the college student quizzically.

"It's probably them…" suggested the blonde android plainly as she pointed towards the opposite rooftops. Apparently, there were a few strange people dressed in what appeared to be ninja suits, scattering the petals from a basket into a fan generated breeze.

"What the…"

"Well, it is a movie set after all…"

At that moment, the blue-haired samurai lookalike-cosplayer raised his hand forward slowly along his uplifted gaze as he looked up at the where the petals were coming from, earning another chorus of squeals and screams from a group of young female onlookers.

"Hyah! He's so cool, with those forward looking eyes staring off into the distance!"

"_Eyah. The petals were probably getting into his eyes…" _thought everyone at once, as their mental images of themselves waved their hands as though slapping the air in a mental tsukkomi.

"Hyah!! He's the spitting image of the ephemeral bishounen swordsman!!"

"_Eyah. He's already twenty-eight…"_

The blue-haired subject turned his head in the direction of the squealing group of girls, now unanimously labelled as 'the Fan Girls', which was, coincidentally, the direction where the group of friends were as well. Without so much as an additional glance, the samurai swiftly whipped his head around, his ponytail flowing about in the breeze gracefully before he released a particularly heavy sigh.

"Hyah!! He's the shy, awkward but ideally aloof samurai type!! Melancholia banzai!!"

"_Eyah. He's just embarrassed to death that we saw him."_

"Hyah!! Look at that expression!! What pathos!! What sorrow!! What depth!!"

"_Eyah. That's his 'how did I get myself into this mess' look."_

"Hyah!!"

By this time, the fangirls had regressed to just randomly shrieking out at the friend in the spotlight, annoying the few secret fangirls within the SEES group enough to consider going up to them and bonking them lightly (yeah right…) on their heads with their Personas. Thankfully, before that could happen, another commotion arose among the crowds as the other half of the missing duo made his appearance.

_

* * *

_

_How did I get myself into this mess… _thought the blue-haired man as he berated himself silently. While he had been hoping his friends would come and save him from this… mess… actually seeing them here was… embarrassing to say the least. As he pondered between turning back to look at his friends again and not doing so, he realised that it really didn't matter anymore. He'll probably never live this down ever, so he did the only thing he could do. He sighed. At that moment, another commotion started down the street nearby, signalling the scheduled appearance of the person who got him into this mess to begin with.

_Haiz… well, at least he's on time this time. It's almost funny how during the one time I really feel like killing him, I now have to act as though I wanted to kill him instead… oh well… Life's a bitch at times._

The source of his pinch soon came into view, attired in a bright purple and white haori and hakama ensemble of his own, an oversized katana slung over his shoulders like a careless balancing pole and with a wig of long blonde hair no less. Needless to say, with such a flamboyant and eye-catching getup, he brought along his own entourage of screaming fangirls as well. And unlike the quiet other, he seemed quite at home with their enthusiasm, waving to them periodically and sending unnecessary winks here and there.

_Still the attention-whore as always._ The blue-haired man hazarded a quick glance over at his friends and found his spirits a little better upon spotting the twitching eye of his opposite self's prospective handler-tamer. _At least I can look forward to some divine retribution later… but first…_

"Oh look. There's a shogunate dog right there. Step right up you Shinsengumi scum and face the righteous might of my heavenly justice, for I am Sakamoto Ryoma, the valiant revolutionary!" rattled off the said other in one flowing monologue with excessive grandiose and theatrics, yet still earning a smattering of applause from his beloved public.

The blue-haired samurai simply rolled his eyes back discretely as only one thought came to mind.

_Daikon…_

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi all. Sorry for the late update. April's been really bad in terms of datelines, revision and exams and I really shouldn't be thinking about you readers until my papers are over, but luckily for you, I succumbed to my writer self. Lucky you no? Well, I mostly felt bad about not posting for a month so I decided to break up my former chapter 14 into two parts instead, since the front portion was already done but just sitting there awaiting the completion of the other 3000 words or so after my exams. If the chapter looks weird or hanging in mid-air, do bear in mind there's a second part to come some time in mid-May when my exams do end, so that's something to look forward to. So please cut me some slack okay?

This chapter is really a lot fluffier than I had intended for it to be, to be honest. Well, it has a lot to do with the action scenes and plot stuff being in the latter portion so I guess it can't be helped. So just enjoy it and take it like some fanfic junkfood.

A few terms that might need explaining is; 1) yaoi, which is the MxM pairings that all good fanfic readers and writers should know by now, 2) Ojamashimasu, which is the expression equivalent to 'sorry for intruding', 3) Mada mada ne, an expression equivalent to 'not quite there yet' and 4) Daikon, which means radish or derogatory term for bad acting. I'm leaving out stuff like futon, sakura and haori and hakama since they're mostly nouns and should be understandable, the latter being parts of a kimonos for those who aren't familiar with it. Oh, and Sakamoto Ryoma is something like a samurai revolutionary, although he really doesn't play any role other than just the character Ryoji is supposed to act out… oh well…

Like the previous chapter, the omake will be slightly more serious stuff to make up for the overdose of fluff. Nothing to worry about really.

I would also like to take this chance to address two anonymous reviewers, since I can't do it anywhere else. To Icedragon2k: I'm glad you liked what you have read so far, and Chidori is alive in my piece because she can be saved in FES if you play your cards right. As for the relationship matters, you have read and find out since I don't wanna spoil it for the other readers yet. To Azimuth: it wasn't really a mistake that I changed the sequence of AON's creation and the Gaea Cult issue. I'm well aware of the Gaea Cult, but I actually liked the poor critters, so I used Nihilo as my bad guys instead. In addition to that, do bear in mind that this is set in the Persona 3 continuity, so without the vortex world being summoned yet, having demons run about so freely is a little… out of point? Hence the humans in AON. In any case, if you read on, the betrayal of Hikawa of the SIU kinda parallels his betrayal of the Gaea Cult in Nocturne, save he didn't really get to destroy the world this time. Hmm… I won't deny that I'm not following SMT lore faithfully like I should, but I'm just weaving things around so that they can have a place in my own piece as well. I hope for your understanding, although you did get me thinking about a novelization attempt at Nocturne… Maybe…

Alright, that's all for now. Do read and review if you have any comments or questions, and I'll try to address them. It's a little hard for anonymous reviewers, but I'll try to address you guys too, so don't be shy with the comments.

Later then.

* * *

Omake 11: Temptation

Date: March 2017

Location: A secluded research facility somewhere IN the Swiss Alps

A room appeared, shrouded in mystery and an unnerving blue glow. A backdrop of chains and links shuffled upon layers of itself, as though the room was constantly ascending like an ancient elevator. Nothing else existed in the room, save a clock that didn't tell the time, a table that didn't allow for negotiation and an old man who never tells the truth…

"Welcome. My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

_Where are we?_

"We are _**here**_ of course. Here is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It's been years since we've last had a guest."

_What do you want?_

"Oh, nothing really. The question is, what do _**you**_ want?"

_What do you mean?_

A red notebook suddenly appeared on the table, as though it had always been there, just unnoticed all this time.

"Initially, only those who have signed the contact can enter this place. But what I can do for you is different from what I can do for the others, so I will make an exception for you this time. I have come to tell you that you have been chosen. And as such, it is my place to grant you one wish."

_Chosen? Wish?_

"Yes. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

_Is this a dream?_

"Precisely… however, realities are misleading and indefinite when people like us are involved."

_I understand. _

A pale hand reached out for the offered contract and signed upon the slated line.

"Very good. So what is your wish then? Ah yes… of course. You don't have to say it. It shall be done come morning. Oh yes, where are my manners. Forgive me for being tardy, but what is your name?"

… _Sheffield…_

"Well well, look and behold. As requested, I will grant you a glimpse into God's domain…"

The room floods with a flare of white unseen lights as the brilliance rose in crescendo as waves of impossible luminance assailed what senses a dream may have.

And the world darkened.

Eyes had been opened.


	15. A Greek Drama

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Greek Drama

The navy-haired swordsman sighed yet again, something that he found himself doing far too often within the last three hours or so. He really didn't want to do this. Scratch that. He really REALLY didn't want to do this… but a deal's a deal.

_Might as well get it over and done with. The show must go on I guess._

Straightening himself out a little, eyes the hue of bluish steel refocused themselves exclusively on the blonde other as his gaze became cold, scathing and dispassionate. The hand that had been resting casually on the hilt of the sword shifted gradually into a tight grip as he drew his blade cleanly in one smooth motion, leaving its sheath entirely undisturbed. That's when it hit him.

_Damn… what were my lines… oh well… might as well have a little fun…_

"You talk too much as usual, Ryo… -ma." began the man in response, accentuating the pause in the name with much deliberation. "Let's just get the show started."

"Huh? Hey, that's not what you're supposed to say… whoa!"

The wigged blonde barely had time to unsheathe his nodachi before the first of many strikes descended from various directions and were parried awkwardly by the overly lengthy blade. With teeth gritted, the purple one managed to push the aggressive other away before leaping backwards for some much needed space to manoeuvre.

"Now that wasn't very nice or fair, was it?" uttered the other breathily before swinging that long blade of his in a sweeping diagonal slash. Apparently, whatever was left in the script wasn't worth following all of a sudden.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem very convincing coming from the fifty foot guy in the sky from ten years ago." answered the blue swordsman sarcastically as he evaded the wild attack with a simple step backwards. However, his lunged counter immediately after fell short off the mark as well when the longer blade cut back sharply in a swift return arc, forcing him to switch from the intended thrust to yet another sidestepped dodge instead.

"Why are you always like that? Always making sound arguments! You're a boring person!" This time the blonde spun around with the momentum of the previous swing, bringing his blade upwards before striking downwards in a vicious vertical slash.

"These aren't called arguments. They're the basic rules of life. To begin with, you're screwed up, Ryoji." retorted the blue samurai as he feigned a parry, yet deftly sidestepping the attack once again, his opponent's longer sword cutting into nothing but the gravelled street. Taking a leaf from his opposite's flair for theatrics, his response was to step unto the flat of his opponents sword, intent on literally running down the length of the other's blade and through his opponent. "Flirting with every girl you see, peeking on the girls while they're in the hot spring… what are you? Don Juan?"

"Oh, come on. You're still bitter about that? Why the hell do _**I**_ have to follow the rules of _**Life**_ anyway?" reasoned the blonde swordsman as he dislodged his blade out from the rut of its own making with a violent kick, whipping his nodachi back into position for another hefty slash attack while sending his opponent flying in the other direction as well.

That said, the navy-haired samurai landed silently with the impossible grace of a cat, as unfazed as ever. Standing tall with their weapons slanted downwards at the ready, both men began to circle one another cautiously before they settled into their respective stances once more.

"Point taken. In that case, just let me beat you up a little."

"Yeah right. In your dreams."

And so began round two.

* * *

The periodic clashes of steel resonated down both sides of the ancient street as an eerie silence descended on all else that stood in the vicinity; buildings, people and all. It was a vast contrast to the chorus of cheers, whistles and applause just minutes earlier as the sounds of repeated heavy contact between the two continued. However, the stunned silence lasted only till the first lull in the action before the audience circus reignited once more.

"Whoa!!"

"Did you guys see that!?"

"How are they doing that? CG?"

"What do you mean CG?! This is happening in real life!"

"Wires then?"

"Who cares! Just watch them go!"

"What a show!!"

For a brief moment, the group of friends were at a loss as to who were the idiots here; the two pseudo actors who managed to get themselves into the limelight or the mindless spectators cheering by the side of the all-out brawl.

"That got out of hand rather quickly…" whistled Akihiko dryly, even though his eyes remained glued on the ongoing duel.

"Heheh… imagine that… I wonder how that happened… Oww!!" yelped the green-haired secretary before she could downplay the situation a little as two hands pinched either sides of her cheek. Incidentally, those hands belonged to her boss and her feisty brunette friend. Imagine that.

"This wouldn't have happened if you've taken your man in hand!"

"Yeah, keep him on a tighter leash next time!"

"Shorry…" mumbled Fuuka as best she could with her cheeks stretched out like that before she was released. As the woman pouted cutely and massaged the reddened sides of her face, a nosy Iori asked a relatively innocent but still, potentially lethal question.

"Come to think of it… who's the stronger of the two anyway?"

"Ah…" went Ken reflexively. He hadn't ever thought about that.

"Now that Junpei, is a truly fascinating question…"

And so the guys, totally oblivious to the twitching eyebrows and the throbbing foreheads, slowly but surely descended into the intermediary just before Hell, also known as the Junpei Zone. Even the normally vigilant boxer could not withstand the lure of his favourite topic.

"Hmm… they're both pretty good with swords… but Ryoji's being too showy as usual while Minato's making more efficient use of his strengths without any unnecessary actions at all. As expected of him…" went Commentator A.

"Ah, but Ryoji is Thanatos after all. Even if he isn't in his Persona form, he must have hundreds of years of experience tucked away somewhere while Minato only begun kendo when he transferred in that year…" argued Commentator J.

"Now that's just a rather big assumption, isn't it? From the evidence presented before us, both of them seem to have excellent skills already. The most important variable here should be the weapons they're using. A longer reach is always good. And based on that, Ryoji-san's longer blade gives him an advantage in both reach and power…" reasoned Commentor K.

"Nah, that's too naïve Ken… a good fighter should be able to use all attributes of his weapon to its utmost potential…"

"How true, Akihiko. How true."

A familiar chill ran down each of the guys' spines as they recognised the tone of that voice and the impending doom that loomed over them. They turned around slowly to reveal the ominous looks on the girls, each mysteriously armed with a large white harisen, most probably procured from some novelty stall nearby while Chidori held on to her little girl's ears and shifted her attention to the commotion ahead instead. Koromaru followed suit as it shifted a paw to cover its eyes.

"Oh bother…."

Thankfully, with the crowd roaring in appreciation of the show at hand, no one could hear the death wails of yet another three idiots.

* * *

After the girls had vented their fill of a rather violent expression of their discontent and frustrations towards the insensitivities and idiosyncrasies of the male species, they finally relented and turned their attention back to the remaining fight at hand, giving the guys just enough time for them to pick themselves off the ground. Unfortunately though, the duel between Minato and Ryoji were still in full swing, judging from the collateral damage being done with parts of nearby stalls and miscellaneous debris strewn along on the street.

"Alright," began Mitsuru sternly as she turned back to glare at the still recovering trio. "Get in there and stop them now!"

"Ah…"

The prospect of getting in between those two was certainly not very appealing, especially when they happened to be using sharp, pointy things. Then again, so is an encore performance by the girls…

"Talk about a rock and a hard place…" mouthed Akihiko just out of earshot.

"Ahahaha… don't worry. I'm sure they're just fooling around as usual…" suggested Junpei hesitantly.

Someone up there must have not liked Junpei very much as the latest clash between the two battling samurais somehow resulted in an explosion that destroyed a whole wooden pushcart stall at once, sending dust and debris scattered in all directions.

"THAT'S NOT FOOLING AROUND!!" shrieked the women in eerie unison.

"Eh… heheh…? Oh look, they're not moving now!" exclaimed Junpei quickly, hoping to divert attentions away from himself.

And indeed, the two figures seemed to have quietened down somewhat as the dust started to settle. However, as it turns out… the two were just giving their finishing declarations while some of the shadowy ninja characters rolled some tumbleweeds out unto the street…

"It's about time to settle things." uttered the blue swordsman as he sheathed his blade and assumed an iaijutsu stance, his right hand hovering over the katana's grip in readiness to draw.

"It's been fun I guess." agreed the purple counterpart as he held his nodachi edge up over his head with both hands, allowing the length of its blade to slant downwards in a stabbing stance.

Before anyone in the group of friends could say "Wait!", "Stop!", "No!" or any other synonyms of the like, the two had charged headlong towards each other at full speed.

"I can't look…"

At that moment, the toll of some large ancient bell sounded mysteriously from several unknown direction as the two fighters froze in the middle of their charge. Everyone else milling on the streets was suitably confused as well, until a croaky-sounding voice sounded from previously hidden loudspeakers with a startling announcement.

"And that's all for today's performance folks. To catch the exciting resolution, please stick around for the evening show at…"

"EHHH!!" protested the crowd vehemently as they looked around for any signs of a person in charge to throttle for the cliff-hanger. There was a reason why this was Cinema Town after all. Which was all well for the group of friends slumped on the ground, exhausted for some reason.

"We're definitely not sticking around for that…"

* * *

It was to be two dozen or so more minutes before the crowd surrounding the formerly missing duo thinned out, having gotten a mixture of reluctant and enthusiastic, photographic and autographic memorabilia that made many a fangirl squeal with delight. Ryoji was still being his disgustingly cheerful self, waving off all his adoring public when the party of friends approached. Minato... just looked visibly worn out from the whole ordeal…

"Ah, hey there! Fancy meeting you guys here!"

The friends gathered around the two before almost everyone, including Minato, looked expectantly at Fuuka, who incidentally swallowed really hard before reaching her hand up towards Ryoji's face.

"Ow oww owww!! My ear!!"

"We need to talk, now. Come here a sec."

"Hey, what gives!?"

"Quiet, I'm trying to save your life."

And so the shepherdess herded her charge away from the mean looking pack for a few precious moments alone, although it's still debatable as to who is actually the wolf here.

* * *

"Haiz… Minato, I would have expected something like this from Ryoji, but how could you let yourself get talked into this mess too?" sighed the scarlet-haired chairwoman.

The man in question spared a glance at the faux blonde samurai, who happened to be getting a sound talking to while his ears were being twisted, as a previous conversation came to mind.

"_I'm so bored!!"_

"_Go read a book."_

"_But my written Japanese sucks! However, I did find this interesting brochure at the front desk…"_

"_No."_

"_Huh? But I haven't even said anything!"_

"_That's a general no as to whatever it is you have in mind."_

"_But we haven't gotten the chance to do anything fun since we came back!"_

"_It's still no."_

"_Aww… come on! I did kinda save the day last night right?"_

"…"

"_And to think that I absorbed all those shadows into myself… All that negative energy flowing about in me… without any form of release… or fun to counteract it… I think I'm starting to become depressed just thinking about it… I swear I can feel myself almost about to regress back to the tragic hero-shadow figure… grrr… see, I'm growling… grrr…"_

"… _Alright, fine. I just know I'm going to regret this, but what do you have in mind…"_

Back at present time, the reluctant actor sighed yet again.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question for the past few hours…"

Sigh, and the world sighs with you. That seemed to be the theme for today as the others followed suit.

"And this… cosplay… showboat… duel thingy? How did this happen?" asked Yukari a little belatedly, a little lost for words to describe the surreal turn of events.

"I got caught up in Ryoji and got dragged here. When we realised we didn't have any money on us, he somehow talked the management into letting us try out as extras for the show… the producers saw that we had real skills during the first performance, so they decided to let us front the next one…" explained Minato a little wearily.

"You mean that wasn't the only performance?" asked Ken with surprise.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to repress that memory to the back of my mind…"

"Still… you didn't have to fight that seriously… I mean, it's just a show right?" inquired Mitsuru with all seriousness. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Oh, but I really did want to kill him."

Everyone face-faulted for a moment. It was downright scary how he could have said that with a straight face.

"Just kidding. It was tempting though, but the swords didn't have real edges. A lot of the things we cut were already partially sawed off, so we just had to knock them away in a dramatic fashion."

The sheathed prop katana was handed over to the eager guys for inspection while the women gaped.

"And the last explosion?" added Aigis, her logic circuits a little close to frizzing again.

"That was in the script. They planted some explosive charges just for the effect. It's a little over for me, but Ryoji talked them into an explosive finale…"

"You guys talking about me?"

Of all the inopportune moments to rejoin the group, the overall culprit of the whole fiasco chose that precise one for his reappearance. He looked not too much worse for wear save for reddened ears and a little glazed look in his eyes. The smug grin faltered however when positively venomous glares were revealed to him, causing the man to take a step back involuntarily. A pale hand quickly reached up to the back of his head and pushed him down in a full ninety degrees bow.

"We're really sorry for the trouble he caused…"

"Oh yeah, that. I'm sorry too. To make things up, the day's on us. I know this one great tea place just around the corner here…"

Aigis, Yukari and Mitsuru looked at each other a few times before turning back to the still prostrate two.

"Ryoji gets to live, for now…"

* * *

The rest of the day turned out to be far less eventful than its beginning and middle. Ryoji had insisted that the new arrivals be outfitted accordingly as penance for the troubles he caused and hence ushered them towards the costumers although, with Ryoji being Ryoji, it was far more likely that he just wanted to see them dressed up. Despite the enthusiasm of both the sponsor and shop attendants, no one really felt up for the adventurous after having been drained from the latest Ryoji episode and chose rather "safe" costumes to don on, much to their collective chagrin. Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis all settled for kimonos of various designs while Junpei, Akihiko and Ken opted for the costumes of a samurai, a monk and a westernised police uniform from the Meiji period. Chidori, however, got into a rather interesting discussion with the costumers about the finesses and intricacies of cosplaying and her monopoly on her daughter's outfits… whatever that meant…

The group of friends eventually split up according to their favoured attractions and distractions present in the theme park. Junpei's little family never did get to leave the costumers as they managed to obtain a camera and began shooting away at their child, running though the shop's entire collection for young girls, much to the like-minded shop attendants' delight. It was kind of funny seeing a samurai ditching his sword for a Polaroid camera, but what mattered after all was that they were all having fun.

Fuuka, on the other hand, dragged Ryoji away the first chance she got when the others weren't looking. Something about serving the remainder of his punishment and spending quality time together… how the two could go in tandem with each other is a mystery, but having spent a fair bit of time with the green haired woman, its best to stick to the "if she didn't tell, don't ask" rule of thumb.

And so, with Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru heading to the tokusatsu and prop exhibit at the northern part of the town… that leaves us with Minato and the three ladies…

* * *

Another sigh made its way out from behind a teacup. This time however, it held more contentment and satisfaction than exasperation as compared to the many other sighs before that.

"This is some excellent tea."

He closed his eyes as he slowly lowered his teacup onto the table, trying his best not to make it too obvious that he had caught them staring for a while, or of their suspiciously sudden interest on the misty steam rising up from their own tea.

"Ryoji was right for once. This is a nice place."

The three women nodded along silently. It was an understatement really. The teahouse they were at, the Aoiya (葵屋), was easily one of the most prestigious F & B chain of establishments in both the Kansai and Kanto region. Steeped in traditional values and tastes, it was no surprise that it boasted the finest tea around as well as the soothing, Zen atmosphere of its interior, although… if soothing was the word for it, then you could cut the soothingness with a knife…

"R-Right. It is quite exquisite." agreed Mitsuru arbitrarily.

"It has been quite a while since we've had a quiet moment like this, the four of us." added Aigis matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… kinda makes you want to play mahjong doesn't it?" suggested Yukari, nearly tripping over her own words.

A blue eyebrow went up.

"Mahjong?"

"Ah… I don't really mean gambling or the sorts, just that since we have four people and all…" explained the brunette in a hurry.

"It sounds interesting."

"It does?" uttered Mitsuru in mild surprise.

"Mmm… I might need to learn the rules a little, but it's alright. I'm not going anywhere for a while, so I'll probably have time for things."

_Things…?_ The word echoed dumbly in the brunette and redhead's heads as all sorts of possible interpretations sank in.

"The guys won't let me play." interjected the blonde android all of a sudden. "They said it wasn't fair that I have a supercomputer built in for calculations…"

The navy-haired swordsman let out the low rumble of a well stifled chuckle at that. With that despondent tone of voice and dejected demeanour, it was almost as though Aigis was sulking behind her poker-face. Even the thought of was far too amusing.

"It's alright. You can always sit close to me."

Two heads quickly perked up and looked at the other while that one other quickly looked down at her tea again. Before another awkward silence could descend, the owner of the deep navy blue locks spotted a hint of faded black and pale green hair dodging behind a pillar on the street. Poor stalkers, evidently.

"I think I spotted a couple of lost children. I'll be right back."

It was a while after he left when anyone spoke up.

"Ughh… things finally managed to settle down and I had to talk about mahjong…" recounted the brunette with a groan as she finally loosened up, connecting her chin with the table. Mitsuru chuckled politely as she followed suit.

"It was a nice start Yukari. Too bad Aigis stole your thunder. Nice tactics by the way blondie."

"W-what? I don't get what you mean…"

The two women started to double over as they laughed aloud while the android fumbled about with her explanation, her logic circuits fizzing a little again.

"Haha… there's really no reason to get so tense… as much as I like him, I like you girls too…" admitted the chairlady bravely although her cheeks took on the same hue as her hair nontheless.

"You're right… we should just be ourselves and try our best…" added Yukari embarrassedly, but following the older woman's lead as well. "It's his decision in the end…"

"…"

The blonde android continued to look at her teacup, even though the steam has already subsided.

"Oho, is our little girl all shy about the new feelings she has about boys?" teased the brunette with a wry smile as she sashayed over, putting an arm around Aigis coyly.

"Y-Yukari-san! You're acting like Fuuka-san!"

'Haha, you shouldn't give her ideas Aigis." added Mitsuru not so helpfully.

Several heads in the teahouse turned in their direction as they started to get progressively louder, so much so that an attendant actually had to appeal to them to hush, politely so of course.

"Haiz… He should just choose already…" inhaled Mitsuru deeply as she tried to make her sides better from laughter-induced aches.

"Yeah. I mean, a guy can only be so dense!" agreed Yukari with mock indignation.

Aigis took a look at her two friends before staring back at her teacup, repeating the same suspicions that she had for a while.

_I wonder if they put anything in their tea…_

It was then that a sheepish looking couple made their way before the trio, chaperoned by the unsuspecting topic of their discussion. The trio looked up at him before exclaiming in unison.

"It's all your fault!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Author's notes:

An update at last! I apologise for the long wait. Exams stretched all the way to the middle of the month, and I took a small holiday afterwards. I've been working on it since the end of my real papers, but the words weren't very forthcoming or cooperative. But it's done, and so that's that.

Nothing too drastic in the plot this time round since the timeline is a bit squashed so far… but it'll pick up in the next few chapters again, so for those expecting serious plot action, do hang in there and live with the fluff for now.

A few helpful references here would be: 1) harisen, which is a fan-like paper thing that you use to hit people for comedic effect. Something about the human sense of humour delights at seeing people get hit, as long as it not the person him or herself. 2) Don Juan, on the other hand, is a literary Casanova figure. Oh, did I mention he got dragged to hell by the devil disguised as a beautiful woman? Imagine that. Lastly, 3) Aoiya actually translates into "hollyhock house" but it can also be punned as "blue house". There are very subtle references here for those who can pick it out, but it'll be referred to again for some minor but interesting links in the later chapters.

That's it for now. Do read and review and let me know how this one turned out.

Later.

* * *

Omake 12: Impulse Buying

Still at the teahouse…

"Now, where did the two of you go?" asked an unusually nosey Mitsuru with her disarming smile.

"Well, we went… Oww!!" began Ryoji airily enough before Fuuka cut in with a not so discrete step on his shoes, or rather, straw sandals.

"N-nowhere special really. Just took a look around the park, that's all."

The others shared sceptical looks of their own as Ryoji hopped about, holding his left foot. They couldn't decide if Fuuka was being deliberately obvious, or had a newfound interest with pain…

"What's this?" asked Yukari curiously, picking up a small embossed name card.

"Oh that. Some lady slipped it to me earlier. Some talent agency thing I think."

"T.B. Modelling… Takashima and Ben… sounds foreign…" commented Yukari offhandedly as she handed the card to Fuuka for inspection.

"Well, I might need a job later on, so I'll consider it then. Besides, I've always felt that my face is worth a million bucks, so selling my smoking good looks sounds like the ideal job for me." said the would-be model as he did a springy turn-around to a light spell of laughs.

"Oh great, as though seeing that mug of yours in person isn't bad enough…" said Minato wearily as he massaged his temples.

"Hey, don't diss the face! Anywhere but the face!"

As the others laughed appreciatively at Ryoji's diva impersonation, Fuuka remained strangely quiet as her eyes remained fixated on the small card. Mitsuru sighed when she noticed this familiar phenomenon.

"Fuuka, no."

"Eh?" whined the green-haired woman as her head snapped up. "But I haven't said anything yet!"

"We've gone over this before…"

"But it's just a small agency. It probably won't cost more than half a million US…"

"You promised remember."

"Are you still sore about the Vuitton thing? We made a profit in the end no?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh come on! Mitsuru… Kaicho… Sempai… Mit-chan…"

"Fuuka!"


	16. MaChi’s Most Excellent Adventures

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 16: Ma-Chi's Most Excellent Adventures

"Haiz…" sighed the normally precocious teenager as her head rested on the small round table, her light russet curls lying splayed out casually in a lovely mess.

"What's the matter, Maiko-chan? You've been out of sorts for the whole week now?" asked the older bespectacled woman sitting opposite with some concern. Unsure whether the girl had heard the question due to the lack of response, she tapped the tall glass before the girl with her own teaspoon gently. "Look, you've barely made it past your second Super Deluxe Jumbo Parfait today…"

"It's nothing Chi-chan… I'm just thinking about Oni-chan… I haven't heard from him for more than a week now… haiz…" mumbled the bummed out girl without raising her head off the tabletop.

The older woman's forehead twitched a little upon hearing that and eyed the pathetic heap of a girl menacingly for a while before the hostilities deflated, mostly due to the lack of emotional and personal gratification that could be derived from victory due to forfeiture, judging from the younger girl's wretched display.

"Haiz… it can't be helped right? You neither asked for his number or gave him your own now did you?" informed the older female with a sigh of her own.

_Come to think of it… I should have asked too… darn…_

"Ugh!! Don't remind me Chi-chan! But then Oni-chan should still call me somehow. Oni-chan can do anything!" whined the girl vehemently as she looked up, reverting to her usual logic-twisting character briefly before slumping again.

"Hai hai… whatever you say…" commented the bespectacled woman noncommittally as she took a sip of her rose tea.

"AH!!" exclaimed the younger girl abruptly, causing the older other to choke a little on her tea from the surprise.

"W-What is it, Maiko-chan?"

"Chi-chan, look over there! It's Oni-chan!"

If one were to follow the line of sight of the startled girl across the street from the open-air café, he or she would arrive at the image of a very familiar person. He looked rather different from he did a week ago, his cobalt blue mane now sporting a trendy shorter cut instead of long flowing tresses while his long coat ensemble was replaced by a much more casual black silk shirt and blue jeans set. However, that aloof debonair charm that hung about him more than confirmed him to be…

"Minato-san! It's really Minato-san! I'm not fantasizing again right? I mean it's not even dark yet…" gasped on the senior woman quite audibly, even though she had a hand over her mouth.

"Chi-chan…" droned the younger girl as she rolled her eyes after a brief stare of incredulity. "I don't even want to know…"

All of a sudden, their mysterious alarm-bell tolling radar senses started going into overdrive in uncanny sync as something new came within their sights.

"Who is that girl beside Oni-chan/Minato-san!!"

A good question to be sure, seeing that a very feminine-looking figure in a wide-brimmed sunhat appeared to have been walking beside the object of their interest for a good few minutes now. The two girls may be a good distance away, but looking at the dangerous way the other filled out the curves in her white floral sundress, the enigmatic quirks and smiles shared between the maybe-maybe not couple… the two girls had only one thought in mind.

_Enemy! Definitely an enemy!!_

Looking straight at each other, it was as though a whole series of high level diplomatic discussion had been telegraphed in the space of a few seconds before both females stuck up a hand that was promptly shaken by the other, followed by a nod that just reeked of collaboration.

"Truce."

And then they were off, leaving the table and chairs jingling along with the notes and change they had left in their wake.

* * *

A lone figure stepped out onto the pavement while a pair of glass doors from the unfamiliar salon establishment swung shut behind him. A hand reached up to brush that trademark fringe of his gingerly before he shook his head lightly, as though testing out the weight of the shorter, more familiar hairstyle. It may be but a token gesture but somehow, the burden on his back seemed to have eased up a little in the progress.

_Hmmm… Ken was right about the place. Unfortunately, about the good money too…_

The man turned his head left and right to get his bearings back from the hour long foray into the salon before he ran through the plans for the rest of the day in his head.

_White Day soon… bad… must… do… shopping…now… ugh…_

However, the part of him that was the gratefully indebted male forced himself to quash down his distaste for what he was about to do, allowing him just enough impetus to push himself forward towards the first place where he might procure a gift. And so, with a few minutes walk, he arrived at the florists just outside of Port Island Train Station.

"Welcome to Rafflesia. May I help you?" asked yet another unfamiliar face at a familiar joint.

"I'm looking for a nice vase. Would you mind if I take a look around?" replied the man curtly, getting straight to the point like a typical male shopper would.

"Of course not, I'm sure you would find that our shop has the most delightful selection of vases around." replied the hopeful sales pitch that sounded just as sincere as it did cheerful.

One brief smile and a half nod quickly sent the young salesgirl away with slightly disconcerted steps and a little tumble, leaving the man alone with his browsing and thoughts.

_I wonder what that was about… she sure was helpful though… oh yeah… I wonder which of these Fuuka would like the most… I hope she still likes gardening… come to think of it, I haven't spent enough time with them to notice if they've changed their tastes from ten years ago… a really long nap sure is inconvenient like this…oh, this one looks promising…_

"Anou…" a hesitant feminine voice broke the thoughtful soliloquy apologetically. "Would you happen to be Minato-kun?"

The man paused his browsing for a moment as he turned in the direction of the new voice, his steely blue eyes meeting with deep hazels that contained some vague nostalgia.

"Yes, that would be me but…" he took another look at the elegantly dressed lady before him but finding nothing distinctively sufficiently familiar to jolt his memory, save for the tone and texture of her voice, that earnest gaze and the wisps of dark bluish-black hair that escaped her sun hat. "Erm… it may be rather rude of me, but who might you be?"

The lady in white took a little step back as her features became somewhat saddened. Nevertheless, she pressed onwards with the conversation regardless after one particular deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the late introductions… I'm Nishiwaki Yuko… we were in the same high school… we were in the same Kendo Club… we were teaching the same kids running…" went the woman in a peculiar manner reminiscent of a broken record.

"Yuko-san?" the navy-haired man took his third look up and down the increasingly familiar lady, most notably her now white, near flawless complexion. "Hmmm… it seems that what people say about meeting again after three days being akin to three autumns is true. I mean look at you. Telling you that you look different would be a real understatement, wouldn't it?"

The woman's eyes lit up with life once again at finally being remembered while redness filtered slowly unto her cheeks.

"M-Minato-kun! I can't believe you can still say things like that with a straight face." stammered the woman embarrassedly, but looking oddly cheerful for some reason.

"Hmm… I may be a smooth talker, but I don't like to lie." the navy-haired man mused aloud, as though plainly stating the colour of the sky.

"Mou… you're incorrigible Minato-kun." sighed the newfound old friend gently. "What are you doing here? Or rather, when did you recover from your coma?"

"I'm getting a few presents for my friends, something to thank them for standing by me all this while. As to your second question, slightly more than a week ago I think."

The man took a moment to signal the salesgirl about an exquisite crystalline vase and left instructions to wrap up the gift before turning back to his friend.

"What about you? Hmm… but really… what about you? Where do we start? How about from the change in image?"

Yuko giggled softly before holding her sun hat with one hand and twirling around in a quick model-like spin, her simple but elegant sundress flattering her lithe but generous silhouette.

"Well, all I can say is that the Ganguro look didn't really cut it with the image of a kindergarten teacher, nor did it inspire confidence in the parents. Not to mention the fad became a little outdated over the years, and that it wasn't suitable for a middle-aged woman like me. So I simply stopped going to the tanning salons."

"Hmmm… nonsense, you barely look a day over twenty-seven." hummed Minato absently while the salesgirl returned with the wrapped package. "I'm so tempted to say something about how pretty you've grown up to be, but I think you'll hit me for acting like an old geezer."

And hit him she did, playfully so of course. The navy-haired man took a moment to pay the salesgirl the five thousand yen for the vase before the pair stepped out of the florists.

"First things first, did the kids win?"

"Haha, yes they did. They were looking forward to telling you that, but well…"

"I know… how are they now?"

"Two of them are in our old school while the older two moved out for college."

"I see… as long as they turned out fine. Where are you heading now?" asked Minato out of curiosity.

"The jewellers at Paulownia Mall. I need to pick up a couple of rings before meeting my fiancé…" answered the woman casually before her voice seemed to falter a little.

"Oh? Congratulations. When's the big day?" came the honest well-wishes.

Yuko, on the other hand, had a rather complicated expression on her face as she responded.

"The date's not set yet. Probably in a year or two…"

"Remember to invite me too. Hmm… the jewellers sound like a good idea. Shall I be your escort there? We could catch up more along the way." suggested Minato helpfully.

"Oh… alright, I would like that actually. Thank you." agreed the bride-to-be.

"My pleasure milady. You can tell me about your groom along the way too." added the man nonchalantly as they made for the train station.

"I see that you've gotten quite devious over the years Minato-kun." chided the lady in white slightly.

"Ah, so I've been told. And?" continued the blue-haired man wryly in a rare moment of nosiness.

"He's… tall and good-looking…"

"Of course. That's to be expected."

"Hmm… he's also a very kind person, always thinking of and doing things for others, but never letting others on or bothering to explain things. That makes him seem always quiet or reticent at times."

"Sounds like a good person."

"He is. He also has a rather intense personality and takes many things too seriously. I suppose that's why I like him too, the way he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world when we are together, that everything else doesn't exist… Ah!!"

The woman's words broke off abruptly into a sharp cry as she missed one of the steps to the train station. Fortunately, the strong arm of a certain someone managed to catch her before she managed a freefall, holding her securely at the waist long enough for her to recover her footing.

"Looks like you two will be tripping or bumping into things a lot when you go out together, huh?"

"Ah… erm… thanks Minato-kun…" stuttered the woman thankfully as she righted herself, before giving the man's knee a light kick, one that earned just a quizzical expression instead of the intended yelp.

"And that's for calling us clumsy."

* * *

"Ahhhh!! Oni-chan's holding her at the waist!!"

"Hussy!!"

"Tramp!!"

"Harlot!!"

"Bitch!!"

A loud smack.

"Ouch!! Chi-chan!!"

"Maiko-chan!! No using of vulgarities!!"

"Ah… they're getting into the train!"

"Maiko-chan, hurry!!"

Patter, patter, patter, patter, and a double ding dong bell.

* * *

"Oh, you've just gotten back from Kyoto?" uttered the dark-haired woman with mild surprise.

"That's right. A bunch of things happened, but in the end the trip turned out pretty okay." replied the man leaning on the windows, looking out at the scenery.

"I see… You know… my fiancé's from Kyoto. His family owns a chain of teahouses called the Aoiya. What a coincidence." added the female modestly.

"Oh, I've been there to one, the one inside Cinema Town. Their tea is really quite outstanding." continued Minato gratefully.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. What else have you been doing?" inquired Yuko curiously.

"Hmm… I've been down to City Hall a few times for some administrative stuff, studied for and gotten my driver's licence, gone for an interview, got a haircut… nothing much really, just getting my life back." recounted the man of the previous week.

"Yeah, I bet it was rough waking up from a coma. It still feels like a bad script from some melodramatic soap opera… you know; the protagonist suddenly collapses into a coma and wakes up ten years later with everything changed. You really surprised us, especially the team… hey wait, why are you laughing?" asked the woman tentatively, looking at her long lost friend like he was broken or something.

"Haha, it's nothing, just that I have the same sentiments. I've already met with Kazushi and he made his feelings quite clear too. Smacking clear at that." answered the man of her queries, his eyes looking upwards for some inexplicable reason.

"It's a guy thing huh? Who won?"

"Who do you think won?"

"Guys, figures."

* * *

"Can you make out anything they're saying?" asked the student of her teacher softly.

"Shhh… not if you keep making a ruckus. And be careful not to be seen okay?" remanded the teacher quietly.

The two were being quite a spectacle really, sneaking peeks on the good-looking couple from behind a set of broadsheets. It was really fortunate that there were a good number of other commuters on the train to hide them, but that also meant eavesdropping was going to be rather difficult.

"Oh look, they're smiling so cutely. Just what have they been talking about?"

"Cute? You've to be kidding. Oni-chan doesn't do cute. Ah see, it's more suave or cool than anything."

"Hey, they're getting off here. Hurry!"

* * *

"Welcome to Be Blue V. How may I be of assistance?" asked the earnest-looking saleswoman upon the arrival of two prospective customers.

"I'm here to pick up a couple of engagement rings." replied the woman in the sundress pleasantly.

"Ah, yes. It's Ms Nishiwaki, isn't it? Right this way."

The elderly saleswoman led the pair to a counter where they could be properly serviced and seated.

"Right, and here are the rings." A couple of velvet boxes were placed on the countertop, revealing a pair of matching platinum rings of a plain but elegant design and cut. The female's ring was particularly notable, for it was inlaid with a sizeable pink diamond, a rarity even among the jewel trade. The bride-to-be picked up her designated ring and placed it on her finger, raising her slender hand upwards for inspection.

"What do you think?"

"Looks pretty good."

"Hmm… it feels like I'm flaunting a little…"

"Oh, we were talking about the ring?"

"Minato-kun!"

The maternal-looking saleswoman looked on at the cute interaction between the young couple with a knowing smile. Twenty years in the business has taught her that moments like this made her job so very worth it.

"You and your fiancé make a lovely couple."

"Huh! N-No!! You've gotten it wrong!!" stuttered the pretty twenty-something anxiously, waving her hands quickly in denial as her face flushed a wholesome pink. "We're not together!"

"We're not?" asked her male companion out of blue while he put on his best clueless expression, deliberately of course.

"M-Minato-kun! You're not helping!"

The poor saleswoman looked really confounded all of a sudden by this unexpected turn of events.

"Erm… so those are her engagement rings, but you're not the fiancé?"

"Yes yes, but I'm pretty sure she's really sorry about that and that things will work out somehow." the bride-to-be was by now punching him repeatedly on the arm, her face a mix of embarrassment, exasperation and laughter. "Oh, in the meanwhile, would you mind wrapping the blue amber pendent in the opposite counter, the one with a miniature feather inside? I think a female friend of mine would like that very much."

"Okay…" went the poor confused saleswoman as she whispered softly in her mind; _Kids these days…_

Left alone for the time being, the lady in white finally managed to settle down a little.

"Mou… Minato-kun, I don't recall you being this evil ten years ago."

The lightly smiling man simply shrugged his shoulders a little as a certain dark-haired man and a certain green-haired woman came to mind.

"Yeah, I've probably been hanging out too much with the wrong crowd."

"I'll say…" said the weary woman with a sigh.

As the saleswoman attending to them returned, she edged a little closer to the man and asked rather discretely.

"And would that wrong crowd include the cute little kitsune and tanuki pair looking at us through the shop window?"

A quiet wry smile

"So you noticed."

* * *

"Ah!! They're looking at rings!! This can't be happening!!" exclaimed the older woman in a panicky voice. "This must just be a dream. That's it, a dream. No, a nightmare!"

"Grrrrrbbmmnnnrrrsniff…" went the younger girl as her growl degenerated into a murmur and then a sob. Her eyes became watery really fast as she started to whine in a pathetic voice. "Oni-chan…"

"No, maybe they're still just engaged. As long as they're not officially married yet, we would still stand a chance…" reasoned the straight-haired woman erratically.

"Sniff… yeah… maybe… worse come to worse, I don't mind being Oni-chan's mistress or anything…" agreed the still sobbing girl thoughtfully.

"Maiko-chan! You can't be his mistress!!"

"Why not? I'm young and beautiful."

"That's not the point!!"

At this moment, the oddball pairing became very aware of the curious stares directed at their direction from the other pedestrians, in particular the perplexed expression on a tall, rather good-looking stranger nearby. There was a certain air about him that reminded them of a certain someone. The two girls mustered what indignance they could and snapped a quick warning at him.

"And what are you looking at?"

The couple inside the jewellers chose this moment to exit the shop, colliding head-on with this unusual exhibit of gross weirdness. The feminine newcomer didn't help clear the air much when she chose to use an odd greeting.

"Ah, nice to meet you kitsune-san, tanuki-chan. You're friends of Minato-kun, correct?"

"Kitsune…" repeated the bespectacled woman dumbly.

"Tanuki…" the teary teenager followed suit.

A barely stifled laugh crept out of the navy-haired newcomer as he briefly superimposed the image of the fox and raccoon on the two befuddled brunette girls. The other male stranger remained impassive throughout the whole incident, save for a raised eyebrow. However, his gaze softened somewhat when the woman in white threaded an arm around his own.

"Hajime mashite, I'm Nishiwaki Yuko and this is my fiancé Aoi Murasaki(蒼紫)."

"No way… Three-" went the two poor stalkers before a soft chop on their heads shut them up dead in their tracks, courtesy of the object of their fancy.

"Don't finish that thought."

_I find myself surrounded by the wrong crowd a lot. I wonder why._

* * *

The group of five spent a few peaceful moments settling down inside Chagall Café since the streets wasn't exactly the best place to have a conversation. The two men were having thoughtful sips of their espressos while an amused Yuko kept taking glances at the two sheepish-looking and flushed girls, as though intent on keeping them in a healthy pink condition. She finally had her fill of teasing and relented, making an excuse to visit the ladies. The two girls followed suit as well, hence leaving the men alone.

"…"

"…"

The two men continued to sip their coffee in an oddly companionable silence, neither really feeling a need to say anything until Minato finally spoke up.

"… Yuko-san is a good woman. Please take good care of her."

"… That is my intention."

"…"

"…"

The two men continued their peculiar wordless camaraderie with barely perceptible but authentic smiles, enjoying the rare idle lull in time while waiting for the women to return.

* * *

"Aww… Yuko-san, do you really have to go already?" asked the young bright-eyed brunette hopefully as she held on to the older woman's hands.

"Unfortunately so Maiko-chan. We're meeting my parents for dinner at my place, so it wouldn't do well to be late." consoled the addressed woman in a sisterly manner as she patted the younger girl's hands.

"There there, we can always ask Yuko-san out later on. She does live nearby and the kindergarten she manages isn't that far away either." added her fellow educationist and now friend.

Minato looked at them disbelievingly out of the corner of an eye as a nagging suspicion gnawed inside his mind.

_What is it about girls, washrooms and bonding? _

A quick look at his male counterpart confirmed that the two had similar thoughts as they shrugged their shoulders lightly at the same time.

As the last of farewells was waved to the couple, the remaining trio were milling about, a little lost as to what to do.

"Erm… Oni-chan, is there anything you want to do?" asked the younger brunette bashfully.

"Hmmm… I was planning to get some shopping done today, but I seem to have lost quite a bit of time having coffee."

"Oh…" went the two guilty looking girls. The blue-haired man just smiled kindly at them.

"It's okay. I happen to have a good idea where to visit next? How bout I walk you to your mom's Maiko-chan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Welcome to Bookworms." came the familiar greeting.

"Okasan, I'm back!" returned the familiar response. "And look who I've brought."

"Ara, Minato-san, Chihiro-san. Welcome, welcome."

The two visitors bowed respectfully before the older woman as the youngest one looked on happily.

"I'm sorry to call upon so late during the day. Are you thinking of closing the shop for the day?" inquired Minato apologetically, seeing the tell-tale signs of packing and half the lights being switched off.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Closing time was half an hour ago actually, but a certain wayward daughter of mine never showed up for work, so it took me a while to settle things here. However, I'll be more than happy to extend it for you, Minato-san."

"Ah…" went the two girls.

"I see. Please don't mind me. I'll just be looking over here." replied the man politely before shuffling to one of the shelves.

"As for you, Maiko…" said the mother teasingly before she unleashed her motherly wrath upon the teenager's ear. "You have a lot of explanations to do young lady."

"Oww!! Okasan, not so hard! Chi-chan, say something." protested the girl weakly.

"I'll take care of Minato-san. Feel free to pass on and rest in peace." nodded Chihiro in a sagely manner.

"What, no way! Oww!" continued the girl, as well as the ear-twisting.

"Erm… I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I have these two books?" interjected Minato in a timely request.

"Ara, of course. Just give me a moment… Oh, A City With No People and The Princess's Angel… you're indeed a connoisseur of books. Just give me a moment to wrap things up… alright, that's six thousand yen in total."

"Okasan, we can't accept money from Oni-chan!" sounded the livid objection from the young brunette.

"It's alright Maiko-chan. A business is a business. Here you go."

"Thank you for the purchase, please come again."

"I will."

Just as he was about to turn around to leave, a good idea came into the man's mind.

"Oh, I've an idea. Since White Day's coming, how about we have dinner together tonight? My treat. Chihiro, can you please call your mom along too?"

"Oh, she would like that I'm sure!" agreed Chihiro whole-heartedly.

"That's a brilliant idea Oni-chan!"

And so the long day continued, but at least it had a pleasant enough dinner for an ending.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an airport on the western tip of Japan, a varied group of seven walked silently in step with each other with their luggage in hand until they cleared the customs and the sliding doors that was the exit. They spent a moment taking stock of their new surroundings before someone spoke up.

"We're here." said a well-built man with blazing, red-hot hair. "Where to now, Leader?"

A leaner man with dusty, ashen hair stepped out from the group at being addressed, and took a moment to put on a pair of dark shades over his grey pupils. A small square band-aid covered part of his left cheek.

"David."

A bespectacled young man acknowledged the call and opened up a detailed map of Japan, briefly detaching his arm from that of a young dark-haired female by his side.

"Hai. We will search the main island systematically from the west to the east, sector by sector." The map was neatly folded thereafter before he pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose out of habit. "We will be travelling in the guise of pupils and instructors on tour henceforth. Will that be acceptable, Leader?"

A gruff nod was all the affirmation they needed. The man pulled back on his long sleeve, revealing a watch-like device, save its luminescent green digits counted down constantly as opposed to telling the time.

"Let's go. She doesn't have much time."

"Ya man… I mean… Leader." agreed another young man with dreadlocks with comic awkwardness while a pink-haired girl and another green-haired one look on with quiet amusement.

Yet another eclectic group, to be sure.

* * *

Author's notes:

This counts as an earlier update this time round right? Another Maiko and Chihiro piece. What fun!?

I'll keep explanations brief so you readers can make all sorts of oohs, ahs and eurekas (hereby referred to as OAE) on your own. Feel free to share your readings of it in the reviews though.

First off, I've brought Yuko into the fray! I know there's at least one reader who will be very happy about it. I made a couple of changes to her character, such as the perennially tan skin to fair complexion, her uber feminization while retaining her relative normal-ness and tomboyish moments, and lastly her engagement. Plenty of OAE here, so help yourself. I do hope they I kept her character true to P3's; the earnest normal girl with one of the most delightful blushes in the game. As usual, I capped off all romantic S-Links to level 6, just to make things interesting.

Secondly, I realised I really do love my comedic duos, such as Chip and Dale, Bill and Ted, Ryoji and Fuuka, and now Chihiro and Maiko. I hope you readers agree. I also hope I'm not the only one laughing at my own jokes. That would be sad.

There's also a little progression of Minato's getting back on track here; a little irony since that cutting off his long hair can represent moving forward, yet returning to his familiar hairstyle seems like a step back. More angst potential in later chapters when crunch-times and epiphanies near.

Helpful references here would be 1) White Day: the counterpart to Valentines Day and the day where males usually reciprocate gifts. A commercial thing started by capitalists I'm sure, but what the heck. 2) Ganguro: a type of fashion trend in Japan that involves dark, tanned girls with white eyeliners and lipsticks who are generally considered unruly or unhygienic by most conservatives in Japan. 3) Kitsune: a famous trickster fox spirit. 4) Tanuki: a famous trickster raccoon spirit. 5) A City With No People: a book from Chobits that revolves around the search for love and humanity. 6) The Princess's Angel: a story I made up for the fic. More details to come as and when appropriate. 7) Bancho & Incho: bancho refers to the leader of the delinquents while Incho refers to the class representative. Kinda hard to tell which is which when it's Maiko doing the job though. 8) Megane: it refers to glasses, or someone looks refined or good with them.

Like I said, plenty of OAEs everywhere here. Including the clue for the plot action here and the omake. Feel free to use the review if you have any comments or questions.

Later then.

* * *

Omake 13: Big Fat Liar

_(In the staff room of a familiar school…)_

"Ugh… I can't believe I forgot to ask him for his number again… I'm so hopeless…" moaned the straight haired teacher in a manner similar to her younger best friend as her head leaned on her desk.

"Ah, there you are Fushimi-sensei. A new teacher has arrived at the school and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show him the ropes. He would also be sharing your duties as assistant form teacher… erm… Fushimi-sensei?" Unfortunately, it seemed that the vice-principal's voice didn't quite make it through the thick, fantasy-tempered skull of the female teacher.

"Haiz… Minato-san… where are you now…" droned the woman dreamily.

"Erm… I'm right here actually."

Now that did the trick.

"Eh!! Min-Minato-san!?"

_(In a familiar class room inside the familiar school…)_

"Ugh… I can't believe I forgot to ask him for his number again… I'm so hopeless…" bemoaned Maiko in her typical melodramatic fashion.

"What are you talking about, Bancho?" asked the puzzled girl sitting to the moaning girl's left.

"Yeah Bancho, what's getting you so down. Spill it." continued the other nosey girl on the moaning girl's right.

"Is it a boy? Neh, don't hold out on us Bancho." added the girl to the moaning girl's front.

"Bancho?" before the girl behind could finish, Maiko had had enough and snapped a little.

"Mou! I keep telling you guys it's Incho, not Bancho!! I'm just the class representative for goodness sake."

The four girls around her finally let out their laughs as the anticipated response finally came. Their friend's reactions were just too cute not to be teased out like this.

"It's the same thing isn't it? They're both leaders of an organization." reasoned the friend with a ponytail.

"It's not!" denied Maiko-chan with puffed cheeks.

"Erm… Bancho?" a timid voice came out from beside her.

"What!!" exclaimed the girl fiercely.

"Erm, no-nothing actually. Sorry to disturb you, Bancho." rambled on the fleeing male student.

"See…" said the four friends at once.

"I don't care anymore…" said the tired Bancho as she slumped back on her table while her friends closed in on her and settled down on her table and chair.

"But it's true, the thing about boys."

"The problem is boys our age are still so childish… I wish we had more good-looking male teachers…"

"Yeah… it's kinda unfair that the guys have cute eye-candies like Fushimi-sensei, Satou-sensei… and even Toriumi-sensei to a certain degree."

"And look who we have… Ekoda, Ono, Edogawa…"

The five girls shivered at the thought while the bell signalling the beginning of home room rang out of earshot.

"Haiz… I wonder where's Oni-chan now…"

At that moment, the door slid open and two teachers instead of one filed in; their familiar female teacher and a man with cobalt blue hair and a pair of clear glasses perched on the ridge of his nose. The class went deathly silent for a moment before Fushimi-sensei addressed the class.

"Class, this is Arisato-sensei. He will be joining our class as my assistant teacher as of today for an indefinite period of time…"

She didn't get to finish her introductions before the class erupted in hoots and whistles, most notably from the female majority. One particular girl was busy screaming "Oni-chan!! With megane!! Moe!!" before four other voices cried out "Bancho!", "Why are you passed out?", "She's bleeding!" and "Tissues quick!".

Looking on as the more experienced form teacher tried in vain to rein in the pandemonium taking place, his thoughts could only centre around one person as his forehead twitched and throbbed, a certain soon-to-be-ex old friend.

"Kazushi is a big fat liar."

Watching Chihiro attend to Maiko while her four friends carried out their duties as the executive squad of the class, going around and getting others to settle down, another thought came into his head.

"An easy job my ass…"


	17. The Devils Among Us

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Devils Among Us

"Oni-chan… you can't… not there…"

The three adults in the school infirmary spent a moment staring down at the sleeping young girl with inexplicable looks. A growling bespectacled brunette then moved to chortle the girl from her dubious but all too explicit dreams while the bluenette male tried to calm her down, but ultimately not succeeding too well.

"Maiko-chan!! Get your mind out of the gutter!!"

"Maa maa maa… Ochitsuite Chihiro-san…"

"See, like I told you before that my special energy drink is just what the girl needed…"

"Edogawa-sensei, I think Maiko-chan has taken enough damage for one day."

"Hah! What the little brat really needs is a nice long needle up her…"

"Chihiro-san!!"

A small gasp escaped from the female teacher when she finally realised what she was about to say in front of the most inappropriate people in the world. Okay, person. Since the other fellow in the room was largely insignificant to her and the world in general. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she hmmed and hawed an explanation while trying to reconstruct her demure educator image.

"Ah… erm… M-Minato-san… sorry about that… I don't know what came over me…"

"Hmmm… maybe it's the heat. It has been a long day after all." nodded the new teacher understandingly, deliberately giving Chihiro the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, it's heat alright. Just not the kind you're thinking of…" remarked the other male in the room snidely, just so only the men in the room could make it out.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked the female teacher offhandedly.

"Anyway Chihiro-san, will you please watch over Maiko-chan? I'll go get our bags from the staff room." suggested Minato helpfully.

"Ah… Sure, no problem. Thanks Minato-san."

"I'm here too you know…" muttered the male, ragged-looking infirmary nurse ruefully.

The new teacher glanced warily at the corner of the room where a familiar putrid liquid was collecting in a beaker from a setup that resembled a chemistry experiment gone wrong and winced slightly at the memory.

"That's what I'm worried about actually."

* * *

The navy-haired man closed the infirmary door lightly behind him before rewarding himself with his first sigh in hours, soothing away part of the tension from his Grande debut in class, the one complete with wolf whistles, hurrahs and a fainting, bleeding fan girl to boot. They'll probably be talking about these for years to come… another precedent he would have much rather not to have set.

"Strange things happen to strange people. I guess no one gets weirder than I am."

Oddly enough, his thoughts drifted along to the various other weird people he happened to know, or at least the ones with seemingly less problems as himself while he made for the direction of the staff room nearby.

"Or… I could just be cursed."

An uneasy premonition suddenly stirred within the man as he reached the sliding door to the staff room, his Persona-tempered senses picking up hints of a powerful presence. The feeling wasn't as overwhelming as the Director's or as subtle as that agent of his but considering the possibilities of concealment, the rune on his hand powered up with a soft purple glow as a precaution.

The doors to the staff room slid quietly but gradually open while Minato scanned his eyes across the room cautiously. The room was predictably empty since the hour was late and most of the students and teachers had already left the school, but the nagging unease remained. Taking a few steps into the room, his concerns were realised when he detected the faint telltale swish of an approaching attack from the left, thus forcing his hand, or rather fist in reciprocation.

* * *

"Mmm…" went the sleeping brunette as she finally began to stir from a long nap. Raising a hand to rub her eyes groggily, she noticed something stuffy about her nose and felt around it sleepily, finding two rolled up bandages plugged into it and traces of blood. Wanting to clear the cobwebs properly from her mind, she tried to sit up and was immediately blinded by the glare of the evening sun shining in from the window.

"Ugh…"

That brought her the attention of someone else in the room, prompting an approach towards the girl. Despite squinting her eyes as much as she could against the sunlight, all the girl could make out was the glint of glasses.

"Oni-chan?" the girl called out uncertainly.

"Well now, what do we have here?" replied a voice that was clearly not her beloved big brother's. "You seem unwell. Is it a wound? A virus? A curse? Or is it love? This is the perfect opportunity to try my new and improved concoction… Ehehehehehehe."

Pretty sparkling eyes widened in shock and terror as she finally made out the leer and grin on the man's face as he approached with a mug of smoking liquid, the vapour of which was a creepy purple. Frightened out of her wits, she did the most normal thing anyone self respecting victim would do. Suck in a deep breath and…

"EYAH!! ECCHI!! HENTAI!! SUKEBEI!! CHI-CHAN!! ONI-CHAN!!"

* * *

The glint of three long silver needles held within the grooves of a gloved fist stopped just short of impaling through deep cobalt blue locks while a glowing one halted likewise before connecting with a tight leather-bound bodice. Guarded bluish grey eyes found themselves reflected by similarly unfathomable cobalt ones as their owners checked the other out, the man noting in particular the mismatch between the black and crimson biker's leathers against the conservative-looking bespectacled woman with a French bun and the general surroundings. Considering the peculiarity of the situation and their relative experiences, both voiced out the first nagging suspicion on their minds.

"Who are you? What does the SIU want this time?" went the male voice.

"I thought I told you SIU people I'm not joining. I only accept one-off contracts on my own terms, remember?" went the feminine one.

Surprise spilled over both their faces at the spontaneity and synchrony of the content and distasteful tone of their utterances. Their hands lowered slightly along with their hostilities while they tried to figure things out and clear the air.

"Erm…" began the man before he was interrupted by a voice floating down the hallway outside.

"Minato-san…"

The two people in the room jumped at that as they quickly hid their offending hands behind their back in the half second it took for the brunette teacher to show up at the door after her call.

"Ah Chihiro-san," said Minato casually, as unflappable as usual. Behind his back though, he was frantically shaking away the fishy purple light from his hand. "What brings you here? I thought I told you I'll get the bags for you?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of taking home some assignments to mark… oh, I see you've met Satou-sensei…" replied the unsuspecting new entrant before her words trailed off upon seeing the very, very form-fitting leathers.

"Y-yes, I was just wondering who the new guy was." added the newly introduced female teacher cordially. Well, as cordially as she could while she slipped her needles into the gloves of her other hand. "Guess that's what I get for having to go on research trips so often, huh?"

Chihiro looked left and right between the two of them when they gave each other a mysteriously rigid smile before introducing themselves a little belatedly.

"Arisato Minato. Geography and English teacher, assistant form of 2F and assistant instructor of the Kendo Club."

"Satou Shina. Literature and Music teacher, assistant form of 2E and assistant instructor of the Music Club."

With their 'arms' safely stowed away, they shared a brief handshake.

"What are you doing here Satou-san? You aren't due back from your Ireland trip till tomorrow right?" asked Chihiro nosily.

"Oh, my flight got pushed forward, so I thought I come down to pick up some assignments as well since I was riding my baby." Seeing the quizzical lift of the man's eyebrow, she added. "It's my Ducati Custom. The school doesn't like me riding it, so I only do it after everyone has left."

"Ah…"

"Anyways, just give me a few minutes to gather the assignments I need Minato-san. Be right back."

As the brunette teacher bent over her desk to sort out her stuff, the blue-haired man shuffled silently over to the other darker-haired other. At the questioning looks they gave each other, they decided to share a little more about themselves.

"Contractor, Celtic & Gaelic arts, Druidic practitioner…" whispered the woman covertly.

"Civilian collaborator… Part-time Devil…" at the odd look he was given, he added, "It's complicated."

"When is it not?" replied the woman knowingly as she picked up a helmet from her desk.

A magazine obscured by the helmet previously drew both of their attentions as she did, or rather its cover page. For right underneath the title Josei Weekly and a black top hat was the blown up mug of a certain somebody in all of his Cheshire glory, shamelessly beaming a fifty megawatt smirk while flaunting his surprisingly sculptured midriffs via a scandalously flimsy and… frilly white shirt. The darker-haired brunette took no more than a half glance at it before sweeping it unceremoniously off the table and into the wastepaper basket below.

"Bloody unscrupulous shoujo magazines using some idiot half-naked oaf to boost sales… a confiscated contraband no doubt." explained the female with disdain clear in her voice.

A genuine smile crept out of the man.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

At that moment, a shrill familiar voice screamed out from down the corridor. Minato and Chihiro exchanged a quick glance between them before both rushed out of the door, followed closely by their new associate.

* * *

The door to the infirmary was quickly wrenched open as the trio spilled into the room, in time to witness Edogawa advance brazenly on the young student with that smoking mug of his while the young girl tried desperately to get away.

"Come now, be good and try this new and improved formula. It includes the usual bitter mugwort, poison carrot, henbane, jujube, rabbit's foot, etcetera, etcetera… plus the newly added eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog…"

"Oni-chan…" called out the girl weakly as she saw her beloved big brother at last. Unfortunately though, the girl was still slightly anaemic. Furthermore, that hazardous pair of clear glasses was still perched on his nose. Thus, the girl blacked out again.

"Maiko-chan!" exclaimed Chihiro in concern before quickly going over to the bed.

Without a second word or thought, the other female teacher marched over to the oddball nurse-teacher and picked him up by the collars with a strength that belied her lithe and leather covered frame, causing him to drop his mug to the floor. Disturbingly enough, the purple liquid bubbled convulsively on the floor like an angry molasses, as though eating into the floor itself.

"Ouch! Hey, it hurts." protested the scrubby middle-aged old man.

Minato noticed then another beaker of that smoking stuff of nightmares on the tray nearby when a wicked idea came to mind. Picking up the said container, he waved the beaker before the two acquaintances in order to get their attentions.

"Then I shall treat your illness right here and now. Now drink this… come on… Drink up…" parodied the blue-haired man in an uncanny tribute to the male nurse, who incidentally was looking kind of pale at the moment.

A devious grin appeared on the dark-haired woman's face as she adjusted her positions and held her captive in a headlock, forcing his mouth open while Minato gave him a taste of his own medicine. And as we all know, Minato was quite a literal person at times, surprisingly.

"I'm not sure it's safe to drink…" deadpanned the blue-haired devil as the woman released her hold. "But whether or not you get better is inconsequential… you survived!"

Edogawa covered his mouth with his hand and tumbled out of the door, making a mad scramble for the toilet down the hallway. Minato raised the beaker after him like one would with a toast.

"Cheers to your bravery. … Sorry to have deceived you."

The dark-haired woman let out a light giggle at the fleeing back before taking off her glasses and pulling off the ties that held her bun together, letting her deep-cordovan hair down as she loosened up properly. The wild untamed curls bounced unrestrainedly as though relishing their first taste of freedom in a while, giving her a sultry look that now befitted her sexy leather suit.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person. I like you already."

"Erm… Minato-san, Satou-san…"

The two turned back to see an apprehensive-looking Chihiro looking at them and their sudden but easy camaraderie.

"Erm… Nevermind… Where did Edogawa-sensei go?"

The two devils exchanged a glance with each other before replying at once.

"Saturn was calling."

* * *

The young brunette came in and out of consciousness as she felt herself being shifted and moved around. Still not quite awake and pretty much slurry, she could still hear bits and pieces of conversations going around her though.

"Sure you don't want the ride? She looks pretty out of it, best to get her in bed soon."

"Pretty much, since I doubt she can hold on properly to you or your precious baby."

"Fine then, how are you going to get her back home in that case?"

"Like this…"

"M-Minato-san!! What are you…"

The girl felt herself hoisted and shifted around some more until she got into an oddly warm and comfortable position.

"I see, so you're going to give her a ride yourself. Sure you can last the distance?"

"I'll live."

"… maybe I should faint too…"

"Please don't Chihiro-san…"

"Ah… heheh…"

"…"

The rev of engines picked up and lasted for a brief moment before the sound trailed and tapered off to be replaced by the soft patter of footsteps and the slight bobbing sensation. The world seemed to swirl around for a while before the young brunette got back a little more of her bearings.

"… -didn't know you needed glasses, Minato-san…"

"I don't. Kazushi suggested I wear them. Said something about how I looked like a Yakuza assassin or hit-man…"

"I feel like hitting him myself…"

"Me too actually, but it's such a hassle to take the blood out of the gymnasium floor…"

"Oni-chan…" ventured the girl weakly with what awareness she had managed.

"Oh, you're up at last Maiko-chan. I was getting worried." replied the familiar deep voice, even to that blurry head of hers.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. I'll allow it just this one time." added a familiar female one.

"Umm…" acknowledged the girl as her consciousness started to slip again. But before she did, she squeezed her clammy hands tighter together around the man's neck, feeling the unmistakable pang of nostalgia rise in her from happier times…

"Oni-chan… daisuki…"

The man gave no indication whether or not he had heard her words other than to shift the quietly snoozing girl on his back a little while the older brunette walked peacefully beside them with their bags, the waning sun providing a beautiful vermillion backdrop to an atmosphere of pervading serenity.

"Families sure are nice, aren't they…?"

* * *

The sound of tiles being sloshed around greeted the man as he pulled up at the floor where the apartment was, along with the muffled murmurs of fervent chatting and numerous miscellaneous sounds of the place being lived. The sounds and smells of cooking wafted over from beyond the oak door as well. The man smiled to himself as he carefully avoided the numerous pairs of heels and shoes that lined the entrance before jingling his keys a little unnecessarily on the way to the lock.

"Oh, he's back at last!"

"Hey, where have you been?"

"You're late!"

"Sorry for taking so long, I'm home."

* * *

Minutes later, Minato reappeared from his room after dressing down from his rather formal work attire into a blue polo tee and white slacks ensemble, carrying a bag of gifts that he had intended to give out. He took a moment to enjoy the rare sight of his friends relaxing in the lounge as well, dressed in friendly, casual attires of their own. He had to do a double take when she spotted Mitsuru at the mahjong table though, particularly because he had never seen her in a t-shirt and jeans before, or anything the slightest bit informal for that matter other than that trip to the beach. In fact, she made even that t-shirt and jeans seem regal for some reason.

He leaned against the wall nearby as he quietly observed his friends some more. There was really something fascinating about mahjong that he couldn't put his finger on. Sure, it was a pretty unique puzzle game to him, but it seemed to be able to bring out the latent rowdiness in the players. One could really tell by observing the way Yukari, Akihiko and Junpei were chipping away at each other. Even the ever prim and proper Mitsuru broke into brief unladylike scowls and pouts at times.

A little distance off, Minato saw something that made him smile to himself as well. Over at the sofa, Aigis was glancing over at the mahjong table ruefully every few moments in between watching over Minako playing around with Koromaru, the great white canine currently reduced to giving the small girl rides around the place. Chidori popped out of the kitchen for a moment to check on her girl before adjusting the radio a little and returning inside. The sound of chatting indicated that Ken and his girlfriend were in the kitchen too.

Suddenly, the man had a very disturbing thought. Taking stock of all the friends he had invited over, there were two very conspicuous absentees. That usually meant trouble times two these days. He quickly stepped out into view and made a swift beeline for the kitchen before giving a light sigh of relief. Noticing the weird looks the others were giving him, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought Fuuka was in the kitchen."

"Ah…" went the others while some nodded knowingly.

"Honestly, after sticking around her for so long, I would think we know better than that by now." added Yukari with a playful smile and lilt in her voice.

"… Fuuka went to pick up Ryoji in the convertible. He had a shoot in Tokyo earlier so they may be a little late." explained Mitsuru patiently, rather glad her other half wasn't around to hear them talk about her.

"Ah… I see…"

At that moment, a vaguely familiar thin, whiny voice sounded over the airwaves as a disturbingly catchy jingle came through the radio.

"I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii…"

The group of friends looked blankly at each other for a moment before dismissing their common thought in unison.

"Nah…"

* * *

"What do you have in your bag?" asked Junpei offhandedly while he picked up a tile from the resumed game.

"Oh, this is the reason for the gathering actually. It's White Day today, so I thought I give the girls a little something to thank them for the times they had taken care of me over the last ten years. Just don't open it here alright?"

The three girls in question immediately straightened up before nodding acquiescently. To be expected of course.

"Ah, so that's why… where's ours then?" asked Junpei expectantly, his palm turned upward and waiting.

Minato gave him a wry look as he distributed the presents to the girls.

"I'm afraid you've to wait for a while like Minako-chan. Kodomo no hi is still about two months away after all."

Junpei growled at that snide reply as the others laughed at his expense. However, that laughter was short-lived as he had managed a "Tsumo" on his next draw and won the game, much to their collective disbelief.

While the other three players mourned their loss good-naturedly and sloshed the tiles around some more for the next round, the doorbell sounded, indicating the arrival of the late couple and the long awaited dinner that was to follow.

* * *

The next day, Minato stepped into the Class 2F with a not so surprising announcement to make.

"Class, I will be standing in for Edogawa-sensei for the next two weeks. He seemed to have been hospitalised due to food poisoning for some reason… I wonder how that happened."

The man closed his eyes for a moment while the class cheered a little. It was hard work keeping that mischievous smirk off his teaching face after all.

* * *

A small group of students and their accompanying instructors walked out of the kendo hall of their latest conquest, their bougu and shinai slung over their shoulders. Despite the whitewashed victory, their expressions remained one of disappointment and gloom as they boarded their minivan.

"That was another waste of time!" hissed the red-haired male heatedly as he threw his set against his seat.

Having already gotten used to his tempestuous streak for a while, the other members carried on without paying too much heed to it.

"Settle down Instructor O'Brien," advised the bespectacled male student in the seat in front of him, not at all deferring to the older man. "I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time since if it eliminated another possibility."

"How the hell can you people be so damn calm!? She's…"

"You heard David," retorted the dark haired girl sitting beside the young man. "This was an unreasonable endeavour to begin with. Who knows if what that old man said was true, or if there were any more specimens of that left…"

"Jenna."

A subtle touch of pale hands quietened the girl before the girls sitting opposite added.

"Shhh…" shushed the pink-haired schoolgirl before tilting her head purposefully at the grey-haired driver, who had probably already planned their next move or was in the midst of doing so. "You're not the only one who's worried, but unless you've got a better idea, you'll do better to settle down and let him do his work." said the green-haired one.

"We comprehend. My apologies Jinana." offered the green haired male student.

"Grrr…" growled the redhead. "At least find us people who can put up a better fight…"

"We aren't exactly playing fair either you know… they're not bad… for Naturals." commented the pink-haired girl nearby coyly.

As the discussion carried on behind, a much less boisterous one was occurring in the front of the vehicle, the normally chatty navigator seemingly hitting a brick wall when he tried.

"Yo man, how are you holding up?"

"Fine…"

"… Ya think…"

"She will be fine too… For now at least."

"…"

"…"

"We're bout done here, brudda. What's next on the list?"

"Iwatodai."

* * *

Author's notes:

Another chapter up today. Another dose of Maiko and Chihiro here, plus my payback to Edogawa for 1) that awful medicine that doesn't do anything and 2) depriving players and characters of a hot nurse. Criminal, I know.

I've also included the character Satou Shina from BestFanOfAnime's fanfic _Aftermath _just so to establish some sort of continuity between the two, more so as a gesture of goodwill and fellowship perhaps. Those interested in the character can check out her story, but I'll give enough details here for Shina to act as the SIU link to the school and the occasional backup for Minato when stuff happens at work, if and when they happen of course. Plus, given the fact that she would have changed over the ten-year time difference between my story and hers, it wouldn't be a problem taking her as a standalone foil to the main characters as well.

I've also added in a very funny commercial that had been airing around my local television networks, so I thought I try integrating it into the omake. It's really funny for those who have seen the original.

A bunch of references here are; 1) Ochitsuite means calm down in Japanese, 2) Ecchi, Sukebei and Hentai are Japanese synonyms of pervert, 3) Daisuki means I love you in Japanese, 4) Kodomo no hi refers to the Japanese Children's Day, 5) Tsumo is a Japanese term denoting winning the mahjong game by drawing the winning tile by one's self and 6) Bougu refers to the armour used during kendo.

That's all for now. As usual, please read and review if you have any helpful comments to add.

Later.

* * *

Omake 14: Ryoji's Commercial

(Back during the S.E.E.S. gathering…)

"Hey guys!"

Everyone lifted his or her head up from the mahjong game, learning the rules of the mahjong game or just chatting in general to look at the expectantly smiling pair of Ryoji and Fuuka.

"Would you guys please gather on the sofa or near the television? I have something really fantastic to show you." announced the green-haired woman cheerfully.

The group of friends approached the troublesome duo warily, each of them wondering what could be going through their friend's minds.

"Ahem… presenting… Mochizuki Ryoji's television debut." stated Ryoji proudly, with his own self-made drum-roll to boot.

Fuuka switched on the television just in time for…

"I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii…"

Everyone just stared blankly at the commercial that came on, in particular the familiar person wearing a top-hat, tight leather pants and a scandalously thin and frilly shirt that showed off his sculptured abs, prancing about to the jingle doing nothing notable other than spraying an aerosol can on himself, at times alternating the positions of his shirt to show off different parts and angles of his exposed torso. Not to mention he was grinning all the way, as though relishing the entire experience.

"Unleash your charm, Gatsubi Fragrance Deodorant spray"

Pretty much everyone gaped at the ending and text that finally revealed the product being advertised. Well, it was either that or holding their heads in their hands since Minato doesn't have that in his facial repertoire.

_That didn't make any sense at all!!_ was their common sentiment.

"That didn't make any sense at all!" exclaimed Yukari out loud, having actually felt a need to state the obvious.

"Haha, they told me it's a gimmick called impact advertising. Anyway, the important thing is that I got to be on TV!" explained a beaming Ryoji.

"But that still doesn't make any sense at all!" repeated everyone this time, trying to drill both the point and the common sense home.

"Well, if it helps, the commercial is set to loop on various channels, so here's the commercial again." suggested Fuuka helpfully before jumping to another channel using the remote control.

"I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… I-I-I-I-I can give you Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii… Gatssssubiiii…"

The next few minutes were spent chasing and fighting after the remote control to the television set as the gang jumped on the two troublemakers who were doing their best to keep the annoying commercial in the loop until someone suggested out.

"Aigis, shoot the TV."

"Roger that."

"Hey don't, that's my TV!"

"There's nothing good on it anyway!"

And thus, the infighting escalated to include the blonde android as well while everyone tumbled around in a heap on the sofa. Well, not quite everyone since Chidori had the foresight to get her dog-riding girl on the sidelines along with her. Still, it was fortunate that the sofa was rather large and very well cushioned.

"Mommy, is Daddy fighting with his friends?"

"Yes dear."

"But they look like they're having fun?"

"Well, good friends try to kill each other all the time."

"Really? Is that right doggy?"

"Ruff."


	18. Black and White

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 18: Black and White

The sound of bamboo clashing upon bamboo and various parts of the bougu filled the gymnasium even as half the squad gathered in one corner for their turn at the technical lecture while the other commenced their drills as led by their coach, typical Kazushi at work no doubt.

"Contrary to popular belief, Kendo is not just a physical sport involving people beating the heck out of each other. In my opinion, it is more of a martial art form that revolves around the Body, Mind and Soul and in that order of significance."

The young fledging swordsmen seated before the man resting lazily on a pile of spare mats nodded empathically, trying to soak in every bit of his rare teachings.

"The Body here not only refers to the physical attributes that you employ in practice and matches such as the strength of your arms, legs and reflexes, but also various techniques such as the different steps and stances used in Kendo. In addition, do bear in mind that the strikes that would count as valid during a match are very limited and simple, so even if you can pull of a complicated technique like Sasaki Kojiro's legendary Tsubame Gaeshi, it wouldn't count as an actual hit. The idea is power within simplicity here. This is also the easiest aspect for a person to train, for someone who has mastered this aspect would easily become a good swordsman."

More nods.

"The Mind here refers to the mental dimensions of Kendo such as analysis, strategy and prediction. This aspect of a swordsman is arguably much more important and difficult to build up as it relies mostly on experience, talent and personality. The decisions on which moves to string together, which direction to hit or block, the ability to foresee and evade or counter the opponent; these are some aspects of the Mind that separate a good swordsman from an excellent one since they can more than make up for the disparity in physical abilities, make better use of one's strengths and weed out unnecessary actions that diminish your stamina. Incidentally, this is also where I excel in."

Amidst the awed looks and impressed noises, the navy-haired one did not miss the nearly imperceptible drop in the volume of the ambient kendo sounds as an irritated Kazushi made his way out of the gymnasium rather hurriedly.

"The Soul, on the other hand, refers to something much more indefinite. If I were to put my finger on it, it is the random and inexplicable effect of putting all of one's concentration, will and spirit into, in this case, Kendo. Its effects may include second winds, bursts of strength or speed and et cetera… the stuff of miracles if you will. It is also both easy and near impossible to train since it depends a lot on the individual and situational contexts. The best we can do here is to train your resolve, which is what your Coach Kazushi has been doing with you guys all this while through the tough sparring sessions."

"Or, he could just enjoy hitting us." remarked the young Taisho Satoshi on the sly, earning a round of guffaws and laughter from the group.

"That too." admitted the Vice Instructor wryly. "Well in any case, since your Chief Instructor has already done a bang-up job with your physical training and general guts-building, I'll just work with you guys on the technical and finer aspects. It might be a little soon, but I think I'll get you guys started on prediction and foresight."

It might seem a little strange, but the kids actually whipped out notepads and pens out of god-knows-where from their kendo gi.

"Prediction and foresight is like a little bit of guesswork, a little bit of Cluedo and a lot of experience. When an opponent makes a move to strike against you, you can just use your common sense, plain vision, reflexes and instincts to tell where the strike is coming from and react accordingly. Someone with excellent reflexes and instincts can easily read and react one or two steps ahead of normal swordsmen; this is the most basic of the basics here. To read and react even faster, one can observe the opponent for clues as to his next movements, such as the subtle pulling back of his arms, the timing of his steps or even the general rhythm in his movements, although one would have to be careful of feigns when doing so. Experience would then temper out your foresight and prediction abilities further by decreasing the time taken to make split-second decisions to those input and iron out errors in judgement. All in all, a good experienced swordsman like your Chief Instructor would easily be able to make predictions two to three steps ahead of his opponent, although knowing what the opponent would do is rather different from actually being able to do something about it."

The hand of a freshman stuck out from the attentive class.

"Yes Niwa-kun?"

"Anou… how many steps can you read, personally?"

Their Vice Instructor gave them a mysterious smile and moved to answer before the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them as a flustered looking Kazushi rushed up to them despite the weight of his bougu.

"Minato, you've got to run, hide, do anything except be here!"

"What's up Kazushi? Why can't I be here? Whoa… hey…"

Without much added ado, the Chief Instructor promptly pushed his assistant further and over edge of the stack of mats before shifting part of the top mat to cover up where part of his blue hair could still be seen. No sooner had he taken his assistant's previous place on mats and pretended to give instructions to his charges did a rampaging black-haired man burst from the gymnasium's doors and yelled at the other man.

"Where is he? Where have you hidden him?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." replied the Chief Instructor as innocently as he could.

"Oh bother…" went some parts of the student body while others mumbled "Not again…", having seen the interaction between the two men too many times to find it familiar.

"Stop playing dumb since I already know you are dumb! Where is Minato!?" reiterated the newcomer hotly.

"Riffghtff heffreff" came a barely comprehensible protest from under and behind the mats.

Growling slightly, the newcomer promptly shoved the Chief Instructor aside enough to pull the mat on top of the stack off, revealing the slightly suffocated head of navy blue locks.

"So you ARE here!!"

"It's nice to see you too Mamoru."

* * *

After setting the kids on some technical drills, the blue-haired man returned to the two scowling men seated on the mats.

"-knew you were hiding him as soon as I heard Yuko telling me about running into him a few days ago!"

"Ah, I didn't know you knew Yuko-san that well? Did you hear about her getting married too?" interrupted Minato rather nonchalantly as the two men froze somewhat.

"Hmm? Did I say something… no… don't tell me…"

Thus the two men made their sheepish confessions.

"Alright alright, so we went out for two or three months. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." went Mamoru as casually as he could.

A blue eyebrow was raised at the other man.

"Six." admitted Kazushi belatedly.

"Hah, that's because you counted the four months you spent courting her."

"At least she didn't dump me with that old excuse about long distance relationships."

"What was that? It's a lot better than the classic 'you're not my type' that you received."

"Heck, her fiancé is from Kansai too you know. Didn't that give you a clue at all, or do you simply have your head stuck in a hole in denial?"

The seemingly uninvolved bystander tried to intercede between the two good-naturedly.

"Maa maa maa… so it didn't work out with either of you for one reason or another. The important thing is Yuko-san is going to be very happy now with her fiancé… what was her type anyway?"

The arguing pair stopped their bickering for a moment to stare at their makeshift mediator with looks that spat "you of all people!" and "you're asking for it!" plastered on either of their faces.

"Kazushi, lend me a set of bougu. Heck, I'll go without one, just lend me a shinai."

"I'm going first."

"What I say?"

* * *

The rest of the session passed rather peacefully after two dozen minutes or so with Minato giving directions and technical pointers to the club members while they carefully rounded the pair of seemingly despairing middle-aged men who lay sprawled out in a withering heap, perhaps due to them having their screen time cut out from blatant redundancy. Watching them get owned again and again is only amusing that many times after all.

* * *

"Man… remind me again how I beat you the other time?" asked a recently revived Mamoru with a groan.

"You didn't." corrected Kazushi as he rubbed his forehead that was aching from all the Men strikes he had taken. "The match between you two ended in a draw ten years ago. You won due to the total aggregate difference between other members of our two schools, remember?"

"Who asked you?"

"I was there!"

The blue-haired one sighed as he waved off the respectful bows of the departing students. Some people did more remembering for him than he would care to do so himself.

"Oh yeah, how's your family doing and what have you been up to Mamoru?" asked Minato pleasantly, hoping to break the tension levels a little.

"They're doing fine. My mom's well again and the kids have grown up and are able to take care of themselves now. I'm currently a production manager at the plant while the company's club has also expanded to become a small dojo that I help run. I also teach Kendo at a school nearby… speaking of which, there was this freaky European team on tour that wiped the floor with my kids just the other day…"

"Ah, that reminds me… would that team happen to be Nirvana High from Switzerland?" remembered Kazushi all of a sudden.

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Well, they're coming here for an exhibition match next week. The vice principal called me out earlier just to tell me that."

"Your boys better watch out. They're incredibly good even though they're a mixed team. I heard theirs is considered an elite school in Europe."

"Sounds like another bunch of crazy people, as expected from the country that gave us the cuckoo clock. Then again, maybe it could just that the coach's problem."

"What was that, you…"

The lights suddenly went out on the gymnasium, save for the ray of light shining in from the corridor where someone was waiting.

"Don't mind me; feel free to climb out from the gymnasium window and the school gates if you wish. I only want to get home in time for dinner."

"Ah…" went the two men left in the dark as they gathered their stuff and made for the door as well.

"On another note, cuckoo clocks came from Blackwood, Germany."

The blue-haired one sighed as he locked up the gymnasium while the two rivalling rivals now argued about who was their common rival's archrival and the various ways that could settle their odd rivalry. Minato mostly ignored them now since he was tired of thinking after a long day at work.

* * *

Several days on, the well-travelled wheels of a white minivan ground to a halt beyond the steel gates of a certain school before its occupants disembarked shortly after. The seven visitors who left the vehicle were milling about with their equipment bags when a representative from the host school welcomed them cordially and ushered them towards the gymnasium where their opponents for the day awaited. After changing into their appropriate attires, bluish black for the hosts and ivory white for the visitors, the teams proceeded to line up and square off against their designated counterparts in the customary greetings, introductions and pleasantries. Just not before a fair bit of staring was done towards the end of the lines…

The Vanguards:

"Gekkokan Senpou, Daisuke Niwa, freshman."

"Nirvana Senpou, Cielo Rastafari, freshmAn."

A head of spiky red hair and one of blue and gold dreadlocks bent over in polite bows.

The Second Vanguards:

"Gekkokan Jiho, Hanamura Yousuke, junior."

"Nirvana, Argilla Wilde, junior."

A head of unruly rust-coloured hair and another with pink pigtails bent over in polite bows.

The Centers:

"Gekkokan Chuken, Tatsumi Kanji, junior."

"Nirvana Chuken, Jinana Wilde, junior."

A blonde boy with a short, sweptback crew-cut bowed politely as his opponent with the sea-green bangs followed suit.

The Second-in-Commands:

"Gekkokan Fukushou, Shirogane Naoto, senior."

"Nirvana Fukushou, Jenna Angel, senior."

The dark haired male bowed politely to his similarly dark-haired counterpart before the other girl returned the gesture slightly belatedly.

The Generals:

"Gekkokan Taisho, Hikari Satoshi, freshman."

"Nirvana Taisho, David Gale, senior."

The captains squared off and bowed respectfully towards each other as heads of pastel blue and green respectively lowered slightly longer than that of their previous team-mates.

The Chief Instructors:

"Gekkokan chief coach, Miyamoto Kazushi, hajime mashite."

"Nirvana chief coach, Heat O'Brien, it's nice to meet you."

The two beefy men made a brief bow towards each other before their eyes slanted curiously to the last pair.

The Assistant Instructors:

"Gekkokan assistant coach, Arisato Minato, hajime mashite."

"Nirvana assistant coach, Serph Sheffield, likewise."

The two men made a quick bow at each other before righting themselves and spacing out a little, as though waiting for further conversation to begin without them. However, after a few moments of awkward silence, it became clear that no one was continuing the pleasantries and thus their attentions returned home reluctantly, to find everyone else's eyes to be on them.

"…"

"…"

The two looked at each other a little confusedly before finally noticing the reason for the stares. Other than their hairstyles and the contrast between their ashen grey and deep blue locks, they shared several similarities between them such as pale complexions, tall lean frames, sharp intense eyes, rigid facial expressions, a certain air of quietude and taciturnity…

"…"

"…"

Okay, corrections. There was an awfully lot the two seemed to have in common, including that uncanny knack for observations, insights and thinking of all the other things they could have in common. However, they said the one thing they were quite certain of, in eerie unison no less.

"Not related."

* * *

After that weird episode with the preliminary greetings, the exhibition match soon commenced as the main event for the day without much further ado. However, the day might prove to be a rather short one, judging by the ease and speed with which the visitor's vanguard dispatched off his opponent… and the same happened to the second vanguards… and the centers…

"Hey…" whispered Kazushi covertly just so his assistant could hear it. "Don't you think something is wrong with the picture here…"

"Oh, so you've finally noticed." replied his assistant as his bluish grey eyes took in not only the one-sided battle between the Fukushous, but also the row of foreign students and their coaches.

"… Are you going to tell me or what? I've always thought the guys could hold their own…"

His assistant sighed at the persistent query.

"Look carefully at the opponent's movements. They're not only reacting after the initial strikes, but countering at the very last moment… not to mention that they're fast and powerful too. The kids aren't ready to deal with something as advanced as that."

_Those reflexes aren't normal… or rather it's not humanly possible to train one's reflexes to that level…_

"Grrr…"

His chief gradually degenerated into growling and barely restrained bouts of yelling as the assistant continued his observations and analysis of the other team's abilities with near-clinical calm. Of course, the blue-haired coach did not miss that their opponent's grey-haired coach was doing the same. In fact, he was counting on it.

* * *

The dark-haired girl's lips pursed upwards in the slightest of smiles as the match between the two Taishos had ended up in their team's overwhelming favour and triumph. For her at least the satisfaction was two-fold, the first being the potent affirmation of her lover's superiority over the common-born other, a private pleasure if you will. The second, however, would undoubtedly make the other members of her team ecstatic. A positive reading at last, no matter how faint it was.

A quick quirk of her brows at the grey-haired man behind was all that was required to send the hidden message that bore very welcomed news.

The dark-haired girl now smirked inwardly as her eyes became shadowed by mirth, the source of her newfound glee both exceedingly rare and mundane to the uninitiated. For she had managed to provoke some form of emotional response from the impassive mask of their leader. Yes, it was but a brief lift in his eyes and the near unnoticeable twitch of a facial muscle near his lips, a moment so fleeting that it left no trace of its existence. However, it was there and it made her day.

She didn't mean to of course, whether it was taking pleasure from taunting another or manipulating the emotions and reactions of others for her own gratification, but she couldn't help it. It was as though it was engraved in her nature, a sick sadistic corrosion along her code. It did bother her. However, what bothered her more was that she was starting to enjoy it a little too much.

A light pat on her head drew her out of the ensnarement that was her mind, a timely rescue from the rigours of overextending her own mental faculties during the scan. Her glazed eyes soon cleared up to see a slight roll of eyes from the green-haired Taisho before she shrugged her thanks impishly, certain of one thing.

She would be fine, for she had her David.

* * *

Kazushi groaned as the last of his charges fell to the opposing team, without managing a single point no less. It was a blow to his pride as their coach of course, but they were indeed admittedly outclassed by the other team, so there was really nothing to feel too indignant or adamant about. Taking a leaf from his assistant's book, he heaved a heavy sigh before getting up over to the victorious team to offer his congratulations. It was the sporting thing to do after all.

"Congratulations on your team's win O'Brien-san. It was a good match." said Kazushi as his hand was taken by the opposing counterpart.

"Indeed it was. Despite the score, I would have to say it was the most challenging one we have had so far during our tour." replied the man as he clasped the hand of the other in a handshake. "Since the day is still early, shall we coaches have a match too?"

Kazushi thought for a moment.

_We have to get at least one win, no matter when it comes from._

"That sounds good to me. Hey Minato, since there are exactly seven of us on both teams, you join in too."

"… If you say so…"

* * *

The match between the two main coaches was rather heated, both preferring power over finesse as they clashed head-on into each other with strong solid strikes. It was undoubtedly longer than any of the previous five others as the sixth dan Kazushi stood his ground stubbornly despite the increasingly intense assault by the red-haired foreigner. The difference was rather fine, but as the match played out, it ended in favour of the visiting team with a respectable showing and a narrow score of zero to one.

Pulling off the helm-like faceguard, Kazushi whizzed slightly as he took in some much needed air. It had been a while since he had lost to anyone other than to a certain someone with blue hair, but he hadn't expected to be tired out as much. Looking at his red-haired opponent's ruffled but much less sweaty appearance, he made a query to the last member of his team as he shuffled silently past him towards the starting position.

"They're tough. Think you will win?"

Despite the faceguard obscuring his expression, the Coach could almost see that mysteriously wry look about his assistant as he shrugged his shoulder slightly.

"Saa… dou kana…"

* * *

As the final match of the day neared, Kazushi joined the line of seated students who had front row seats to the much anticipated finale.

"Otsukare sama deshita Coach Kazushi. It was an educational display." greeted the Taisho Satoshi respectfully as the older man settled down into seiza beside him.

"Thanks Satoshi, wished I could have won though." acknowledged the dark-haired coach ruefully.

"Could I ask you a question?" asked the boy with light blue hair tentatively.

"Shoot."

"Arisato-sensei was teaching us the finer parts of foresight and its associated applications in Kendo the other day. Is it true that you could have read the opponent's moves two or three steps in advance during the match earlier as well?"

Kazushi looked a little surprised at the question. He hadn't expected his assistant to have started on such advanced matters. Nevertheless, he thought back to his earlier match for a while before answering.

"Hmm… that sounds about right… I really wasn't conscious of doing it though since it came along with everything else in my case. Then again, he must have told you guys that being able to read your opponent's moves does not necessarily mean that one can do anything about them…"

_Come to think of it, it was as though the other guy changed his mind halfway after seeing my responses to what I predicted… but that's ridiculous… no one could possibly react that fast…_

"I see. How many steps ahead do you think Arisato-sensei can go then?"

Kazushi's eyes narrowed on the two who had just finished their bows in the centre of the ring before his soft reply was overlaid with the command to start the match.

"Seven… maybe more."

"Hajime!"

* * *

Right off the bat, both swordsmen sprang forth and closed in with near lightning-like movements as the two shinais made contact with other's helmet at once with a simultaneous Men strike, no doubt both going for the element of surprise and the instant kill. As it would turn out, the only people really surprised here were the spectators and judges as their flags stayed down and criss-crossed alternatively, signalling a no-count due to the lack of a clear winner for the point. However, the two swordsmen made their reactions seem unduly slow as they had already pushed off the shaft of each other's bamboo blade and made at least half a dozen quick strikes and parries at each other without a break in their motion, culminating in yet another simultaneous Men hit as they slid past each other, making the judge's hands seem awfully busy. What's more, the two were calmly silent as they exchanged their blows, as though they already knew the hits wouldn't count, as though they were only done as a form of greeting to the other. As the two continued to set the practically reckless pace of match, it soon became clear that the two shared the same penchant for speed and tenacity as well.

* * *

To say that the unexpected opening of the match surprised the spectators would be a serious understatement. Words like shocked, awestruck, humbled, stunned, taken aback, astounded or any other synonym of the like would seem much more appropriate, perhaps more so for 'all of the above'…

"S-Seven? That sounds like a ridiculous number… how did you arrive at such a count?" muttered Satoshi hesitantly while his eyes remained fixated on the incredible match going on before him.

"Hmm… to simplify things, your Arisato-sensei has incredible physical attributes and reflexes. Let's say if he uses that alone and if we don't take into account his ability to react here, it's worth one and half steps ahead in terms of prediction ability." evaluated the Coach almost absentmindedly as he too was looking mostly at the match at hand.

"He is also an expert in observation, calculations and all the other mental stuff that goes into reading an opponent and predicting their next move. Let's say that if he uses this alone, it is worth two and a half steps or so."

The match between the two assistants continued on with neither seemingly able to upset the balance, or so it would seem.

"However, the scariest part of your Arisato-sensei is that in addition to that, he also has the ability to make his opponent read what he wants them to read. In other words, from the very get up and go, he already has his opponent trapped in his mind game. By the time his opponent realises this, not only has the opponent's own prediction become unreliable but his very movements itself would become directed by your Arisato-sensei. Let's give that a modest three, which makes seven."

By this time, the equal match between the two abruptly and unexpectedly began to dip in the black swordsman's favour as he proceeded to evade three successive strikes from his opponent before pressing forth with the fateful final counter.

"The subtle yet godlike ability to manipulate his opponents… as though that isn't scary enough…"

The sound of bamboo connecting upon the chest-guard of the white swordsman resounded around the deathly quiet gymnasium accompanied by the echoes of the blue-haired man's deep, low voice.

"I have never seen him fight seriously before…"

"Dou ali!" declared the two judges without contest.

* * *

Having decided the first point, both swordsmen turned around and made for their starting positions once more. However, as they made to pass each other, the one wearing the black Kendo gi reached out a gloved hand and motioned for the other to stop.

"You're a Nitouryuu (二刀流) user no?"

"What of it?" replied the man with mild surprise at being found out.

"I don't mind."

Minato had to stifle a laugh at Kazushi's expression since it would be rather rude.

"You might not win then." warned the white swordsman in good spirit.

"I have no interest in winning. I only want to fight the strong."

"A good sentiment…" acknowledged the other as he received another shinai tossed over from the red-haired coach. "But it might come back and bite you in the end."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Why does he always do that?" muttered Kazushi a little sulkily as the match continued after a brief interval.

"Well, it's not an official match, so it shouldn't really matter that much right if it's one or two shinais…right?" added the young Taisho helpfully.

"Against a dual-wielding opponent, the effectiveness of his prediction and the time window for reaction would be lowered by half or so. While his opponent's strength will also drop from having to wield each shinai one-handed, the gain is not worth the loss, especially if the other guy is an expert at it…"

True to his words, the balance between the two tilted this time to the white swordsman's favour from the restart of the match. It seemed like the additional sword increased the other's speed and ferocity of his attack much more than expected, the two swords linking up in seemingly random combinations that made prediction more difficult, forcing the black swordsman into defence for the time being. However, as time wore on, the balance between the two recovered as they quickly got used to each other's real styles as the element of surprise thinned out, resulting in a deadlock of sorts when it became evident that they had almost identical physical ability and skill levels.

_The skill level is almost the same… the only difference here is…_

"Men!"

Both men teetered forward from the momentum of their last charge at each other before steadying and pausing in their stances. The flags came up once again to signal a valid point, except this time, it was in favour of the visitors, bringing the score to one a piece.

…_the will to win._

* * *

The two men returned to their starting positions as the third and conclusive point was about to be contested. Behind their helm-like faceguards, that cool icy calm that the two men normally had about them was replaced by sweltering heat and humidity. It seemed that the two who rarely had to exert their abilities fully had found themselves in an unfamiliar situation; an opportunity to go all out against someone of their own absurd levels. Both ashen grey pupils and bluish grey pupils widened and condensed as their gazes grew in intensity, a mysteriously smile creeping into being without the two realising it. Given what little time there was to settle things, it seemed that they were both planning to indulge in the rare thrill of competition, evidently too worked up to remember that it was just a meaningless exhibition match to begin with.

"Hajime."

As soon as the call for the match to begin sounded, both swordsmen revealed a glimpse of their true seriousness as they greeted each other once again with a powerful expression of their spirit, a roar that resounded not only within the walls of the gymnasium but beyond.

"KIAI!!"

* * *

Outside the gymnasium, the combined might of the two roars created some form of sonic shockwave that startled both the nearby flock of birds and students alike into flight and disarray, causing the birds to take off in a flurry of feathers while the few loitering students dropped whatever they were carrying in surprise before looking in the direction of its source, wondering what could have been.

* * *

As the clock ticked down, the dust and crowd barely had the time to settle from the collateral damage of their collective kiais before the two swordsmen made what would be their last exchange before the timekeeper ends the match in an inconclusive draw. The white swordsman approached the final confrontation with a simultaneous attack on both the Men and Dou points, revealing no hint as to which was the beginning of his combination strike, making it nearly impossible for the other to defend himself without exposing either point, especially if he had guessed wrongly the sequence of the attack.

In response, the black swordsman elected to charge into the other's effective range with his shinai swerving in a semicircular arc to deflect the intended Dou strike. This unfortunately meant that the Men hit would connect undeterred, although the other man had intended for it to be so. However, the black one's attack was just the tip of the iceberg as after completing the arc of his initial movement, his shinai was naturally brought back in line with the Chudan position, an important detail that made his next attack perfectly valid in terms of scoring despite initial parry and slightly unorthodox footwork involved.

"Men!"

"Tsuki!"

Both attacks landed at almost the same instance once again as the white swordsman's bamboo blade connected with the top of the other's helm with an audible clack while the black swordsman's shinai connected with the other's helm as well, except this time it was a lunged thrust to the throat guard. The results of this exchange was rather hard to call since the Men strike was clearly heard by everyone while the Tsuki strike left the man in the white Kendo gi visibly staggering behind a few steps. It was thus unsurprising for the judges to raise their flags in favour for different men, themselves as divided in their judgement of that last exchange as the spectators. Fortunately, the timekeeper brought the dispute to an end with a signal indicating that time was up.

* * *

With the conclusion of the seventh and final match-up, the two teams lined up once again to give thanks for the day's exhibition match. The usual bows, handshakes and casual backslapping stuff probably, save for the two rather serious looking assistant coaches.

"Too bad the match had to end. We had a good thing going on." commented the grey-haired coach.

"Yes, but a draw isn't too bad. We'll just have to settle it another day." replied the blue-haired other casually.

"Not winning is the same as losing for me."

"In that case, not losing is the same as winning for me."

"That's an interesting point of view."

"Really? I've always thought of myself as rather normal…"

With one final handshake later, the visitor team proceed to file out of the gymnasium while the host team stayed back for a short debriefing. As it turns out, it was short because it involved a lot of yelling and not that much briefing.

"As you can all see, you're all still plainly no good! Hence from now on, I'll have to drill you guys twice as hard!"

"EEHH!! SOU NA!!"

"Maa maa maa…" interceded their assistant coach helpfully but he got interrupted with a scrunched up expression from the other man.

_Some day, I'll drag that seriousness out of you too…_

* * *

Outside the school, the visiting team settled into their seats in the minivan before looking expectantly at the dark-haired girl.

"Yes there is a reading, but it is merely a faint residual one. Probably twenty years old or so. Given the situation, our best bet would be that they moved the specimens to another secure location."

A few heads dropped in disappointment.

"So close yet so far…" muttered the green-haired girl sadly.

"No. The information is useful." uttered their leader resolutely. "David, Jinana and Argilla, search for all associated information with the school and narrow down our search for the rest of our journey east accordingly. Jenna and Cielo, I'll have to trouble you with wide area psychic scans."

"Again mAn? Det's kinda rough ya know brudda… our psychic abilities are no where as close as hers…"

"It'll be alright. We'll just have to calibrate our psychic waves to a lower intensity and make it so that it would react only to the thing we're searching for. After all, those thing s to emit a unique frequency so in theory, we could…"

"Oww! You're making my head hurt already!!" protested the dreadlocked boy comically as he clutched his head and shook it around, earning the few laughs he had been aiming for.

"What about me?" asked the beefy redhead.

"We take turns to drive. You're up first."

After the customary grumbles of mandatory one-sided decisions, the red-haired coach settled into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition while the grey-haired other sat in the seat beside him.

"Arisato Minato…" muttered the man idly as his raised right hand glowed and melded until it gained the appearance of what seemed to be a serrated gauntlet before a long curved white blade extended from within it. Tapping the blade lightly on his cheek, he looked lazily into the reflection of his eyes along the blade as he scraped off the wet, sweat-laden piece of bandage from his cheek, revealing a glowing azure blue symbol that resembled both a crown and a teardrop.

"Why do I have this feeling that our swords will cross for real sooner or later…"

* * *

Author's notes:

Here's an update, and a lengthy one at that. A problem child of a chapter really, so I'm glad I managed to churn it out regardless.

In case it still isn't obvious, the next arc revolves around the DDS characters. Once again, these aren't the exact same characters from the DDS continuity, but my rendition of them as they would appear in my Persona 3 continuity. So please do expect similarities but not anything too much, until I say so at least. Also, I gave some of them surnames of my own making since they weren't explicit in the series.

Other than the little funny bit with Mamoru and Kazushi, I've been trying to build the chapter into a face-off between the two silent protagonists from the two series. I had gone back and forth to try to make it seem less deliberate, but… it's difficult work so I'll have to settle for this current version. Then again, this isn't meant to be their climatic confrontation but a foreshadowing of, so that means more stuff to look out for when they go at it again. Then again, if it isn't up to scratch, I guess I'll have to apologise for my ineptness as a writer of action once again.

As for references here; 1) Men (head), Dou (chest) and Tsuki (throat) refers to the different valid scoring areas for Kendo, 2) the translations for the different starting positions of the Kendo teams are already up above, so you can check them out, 3) Otsukare sama deshita means "thank you for your hard work", 4) Saa dou kana as "Who knows", 5) Nitouryuu as two sword style, 6) Hajime as "begin", and 7) Sou Na as "no way".

As usual, please use the review section for any comments or queries that you might want to air. You know how writers like to receive pats on their backs. Kinda reminds me of a small puppy perhaps.

That's it for now.

Later.

* * *

Omake 15: Grey Areas

Night had fallen after a long day at work. In the bedroom that was familiarly shared by the two women, a stunningly beautiful lady laid within a generously sized futon with her scarlet locks splayed out around her, as though draping her in a second ruby blanket. Beside her however, was a very noticeable indenture in the futon covers, indicating the absence of her partner in crime. A cursory view of the room would reveal that certain green-haired partner working on her laptop by the table nearby with her phone pressed to her ear, the light of its screen reflecting off the woman's petite glasses, giving her an ominous look that befitted her solemn expression.

"… I see… I take it that the research is going ahead as scheduled? … Good, good… no, reject all requests of collaboration from that organisation… their intentions are too dubious to be reliable…"

A few clicks of the keyboard revealed the name of the document she had been reading; The Eclipse Project.

"… no, the Kaicho had given her permission, but I would be the overall in charge for this project… yes… that's all then… tell the guys good luck and stay safe… jaa…"

Putting down the phone, an uninterrupted stream of clicks and typing continued for a while further before the sound of soft moaning came from the futon behind her. Looking back, an amused smile invaded the green-haired woman's sombre expression at the sight of a certain redhead grasping at the empty space beside her, moaning slightly at not finding that familiar soft source of warmth. The laptop was soon switched off before a small pair of glasses joined it upon the table.

As soon as the new body settled upon the futon, she was sought out and firmly glomped by the sleeping other. The green-haired woman smiled fondly at the older woman nuzzling into her for a while before pulling the covers about them. The older woman would probably make a big fuss of it in the morning again, but she would just endure it happily as always.

"There there, I'll take care of all the dirty work… I'm not going to let you anywhere near that darkness again… So don't worry and sleep well Mitsuru…"

"Ummm…" mumbled the older woman contentedly.


	19. Incoming Tsuyu

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 19: Incoming Tsuyu

Before one knew it, the spring blossoms have given way to strong green foliage as the weather became warmer. After all, time did pass rather quickly when one settles into a comfortable rhythm of things. Waking up, school, dealing with various hiccups and shenanigans in school, club practice, dealing with various hiccups and shenanigans in club practice, dinner party arrangement with old friends, dealing with various hiccups and shenanigans from these old friends… yes, time did pass rather quickly or so it would seem. Apparently, that would still prove to be the case even if we threw an exploding science lab incident and a school-wide evacuation into the mix as well… The incident left a couple of science teachers contending with Edogawa and Ekoda for the dubious honour of being 'the teacher most likely to be hung by a student mob', especially after the announcement currently being made…

"… in light of the costs of the necessary repairs, the school trip scheduled for autumn will have to be forgone this year. My sincere apologies, signed the Principal."

"Eh…."

The navy-haired teacher winced slightly at the unholy symphony of moans, groans and other miscellaneous cries of despair at the news. He didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but he really wasn't able to dodge the bullet once Chihiro pulled out the senior teacher card.

"Ahem… Once you guys are done with the death wails, shall we start our lesson proper?"

"Hai…"

The listless reply from the class sounded like either they had their souls sucked out of them or was in the process of being sucked out. Even Maiko looked bummed out, which was saying a lot in itself.

_It's going to be a long day…_

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Chihiro-san, I've heard enough moans for one day you know…"

The brunette teacher swung her chair over from the adjoining desk to face her assistant properly in order to voice her lamentations, with her record book for illustrations.

"I'm sorry Minato-san, but just take a look at these mock exam results… they're… they're…"

The assistant form teacher took a glance before taking a shot at finishing the sentence.

"Horrible?"

"Yes! I know that the kids are disappointed at having their school trip taken away like that, but they're acting like all their fighting spirit has disappeared…"

"F-Fighting spirit…"

"This is not good! We have to combine our curative powers to restore their morale, hp and other stat points, or else they'll be defeated when the time to fight comes!"

"Ha…"

_What are the kids fighting against exactly…? Shadows or exams…?_

The slightly stoning teacher suddenly found his hands grabbed by the woman beside him.

"Minato-san!"

"Ah hai…"

"I'll be counting on you then Minato-san. Our performance bonuses are in your hands!"

_Chihiro-san… So that's what this is about…_

The man sighed before reaching for his cell phone to punch a few numbers in.

"Who are you calling during office hour Minato-san?" asked the bespectacled woman curiously.

The only reply she got was a mysterious shrug of the shoulders.

_It's good to have friends in high places at times._

* * *

The green-haired secretary knocked on the door but entered anyway without waiting for permission. Not that it matter usually but she was a little more ruffled out than usual from some of the reports that she had received of late. The thick carpeted floor cushioned the otherwise harsh sounds from her quick steps as she made for the front of the chairwoman without any undue ado, the pressing issue still weighing heavily on her mind. However, her seriousness began to deflate when she saw the said chairwoman on the phone, twirling and untwirling the coiled phone cord between her slender fingers, having not even noticed her entry into the room.

"… umm… yes, of course. It's no problem really. In fact, I might be able to come along too if my schedule allows for it… yes, I'm rather overdue for a vacation anyway…"

The adorable attack was almost too much for the secretary as it sent what seriousness she had mustered reeling. She tried to fight it. She honestly tried to fight it. But in the end, one of her core principles came out tops; the unerring belief that 'cuteness equals justice'.

"Aww… so kawaii…" cooed the green-haired woman as little flashes from her camera phone attacked the chairwoman.

"F-Fuuka! What… erm… no, nothing's the matter… just that Fuuka just came into the room…" The red-haired Kaicho looked furtively to and fro between her phone and the smiling paparazzi wannabe before somehow growling out "Minato says hi…" with a hardly straight face.

* * *

"So?"

"…"

"So??"

The look the green-haired one was giving her was nothing short of lewd, licentious and outright inappropriately suggestive.

"It's nothing… he was just asking if I would mind if he took his class over to one of our resorts this summer."

"Ara!!" exclaimed Fuuka elatedly. "Are you finally going to give my 'Love Love Bikini Temptation Plan' a go at last?"

Tick, tock, tick, tock and poof. Like clockwork.

"Fuuka!! That's not it at all!!"

The all-round flustered and panicked expression just made Fuuka's day complete as she laughed hard at Mitsuru's expense, rather relieved that she had somewhere to vent all that tension she had been feeling since the morning.

"Hmmph…" huffed the scarlet-haired woman at her incorrigible long time friend. "Anyway, I don't suppose you're here just to tease me because you smelt blood in the water, did you?"

"Ah…" went Fuuka, as though just suddenly plunged back in thought but before she could speak out again, the chairwoman has already replied the previous question herself.

"And no, you can't come here just because you wanted to tease me."

The secretary pouted for a few moments before going back into her official office mode and opened the files she had tucked under her shoulder.

"These are the more pressing issues of the day… we have to give a formal reply to the invite for the next energy summit in Geneva, select a suitable gift for the Queen of England's golden jubilee ball, a bunch of proposals for prospective takeovers need to be signed… routine stuff mostly… oh, and several of our secluded research centres were attacked and raided… that's all…" droned Fuuka indifferently, trying to smooth over the last piece of news as casually as she could, but Mitsuru was quick to catch on.

"Attack? I can't believe you grouped that with the routine stuff. Was there any casualties? Damages?"

The green-haired secretary sighed before responding to the queries.

"That's the odd part. The research facilities were struck fast and hard, but casualties were minimal since only the existing guards were taken out. Even stranger still, none of the research material or experiments was touched… it was as though they were looking for something…"

"Any ideas on who did it?"

"Saa… the guards mentioned something about being hit with intense heat and cold before losing consciousness. By the time reinforcements arrived, the perpetuators were long gone. No prints, no witnesses, no leads as to who they were…"

The Kaicho furrowed her brows a little in thought.

"Fuuka, please double the security forces at all important research centres. Triple them if you must if they're doing any weapon-grade research. I will authorize the use of military armaments if necessary."

"Hai hai…"

Having concluded the important business, Mitsuru turned her attentions back to the numerous documents on her table. However Fuuka wasn't quite content to let her go just yet.

"So… which resort did you decide to have your little tryst at?"

The chairwoman groaned, but didn't really look up from her work. Of course, that was just a futile attempt to hide a reddening face from the lascivious eyes of the other woman, judging from the state of her ears.

"Minato was asking about Yakushima… for old time's sake… and it's not a tryst! His whole class is going!"

"Ah, so it's an org… Y-Yakushima? Did you just say Yakushima?"

"What is it with that Bambi impression Fuuka? It's not like you to pale out like that in the middle of a rude lascivious tease."

The pale green head shook left and right quickly.

"It's nothing! B-but why must it be Yakushima? How about Hawaii? I'm sure the company can sponsor the whole school on the trip easily enough right?"

"Fuuka, is there something wrong with Yakushima?"

"Erm… no… I guess not… (_not that you would want to know anyway…_) I'll go arrange things then…"

The secretary made her way out of the room slowly as certain plans began to unfurl in her mind.

_Well, I guess you can't boost security anymore than having him around… but really…with his luck, trouble always seems to find him instead…_

* * *

For the thirty or so recently disheartened lost souls, the next morning heralded the dawn of an unprecedented day of hope, of reignited dreams and the renewed belief in justice within the good old world. A day of miracles if you will, brought forth by their messiah's shining light.

"Class, I know you guys are bummed out about your autumn school trip, so I managed to pull some strings here and there to put together a summer school program just for you people." announced the navy-haired teacher offhandedly.

"Eh!!" went the surprised students and Chihiro in the first impromptu uproar of the day.

"Oni… I mean Arisato-sensei, do you really mean it?? It's not some elaborate setup by the school to mislead us??" asked Maiko tentatively, on behalf of the class.

"Of course not. I might not look like it, but I'm pretty well-connected. However, there is one catch. The class average for the next exam has to be at least seventy-five percent or better before there'll be a trip."

"Aghh… that's impossible… we should have known when it sounded too good to be true…" lamented the class at the said stipulations.

"Sou? Both the sponsor and I felt that it was reasonable condition to work towards, considering the reward…" the assistant teacher reached for and took out his cell phone, snapping it open in preparation to call someone. "I guess I should tell her that we will be cancelling…"

The class gave another collected sigh of resignation before their Bancho issued a half-hearted query.

"Where exactly did you have in mind, Oni-chan?"

Minato acted particularly nonchalant as he pressed the numbers in slow motion very deliberately.

"Hmmm… pity… Yakushima's pretty nice this time of the year…"

A few seconds of deathly stillness passed before the class reacted like some hive-minded organic entity.

"EHH!!"

The blue-haired teacher stopped just short of punching in the last number, waving around the most tantalising cell phone the class has ever seen as the unobstructed eye of his stony face winked ever so slyly. For the moment right there, his radiance was absolutely dazzling.

Heck, he was outright blinding.

* * *

The news spread throughout the school like wildfire; 2E's prospective trip to the exclusive luxury island resort. Things got a little chaotic when there were suddenly multiple transfer requests popping up spontaneously, teachers being hounded to do something similar, students suddenly studying like dogs… well, the polar opposite of the picture of calm presented by the man in the centre of things, sipping his tea pleasantly by his desk, totally intent on appearing oblivious to everything.

"You sure look relaxed."

Minato stretched out a bit before replying his new colleague of a few months who settled into her desk that was opposite his.

"I am."

"It must be nice to be absurdly powerful enough to not care about the mundane views of mortal man."

A navy eyebrow went up.

"You're one to speak Satou-san. Heck, aren't you the same too?"

"I'm not sure the ethics committee would like the idea of you dangling expensive carrots in front of the kids."

"Carrots are good for you, no?"

The conservatively-dressed woman sighed before opening some of her student's homework from a nearby stack for marking.

"You know, school regulations state that you need one teacher to every ten students for trips outside school grounds." commented the female teacher offhandedly.

"I know. I made contingencies for that as well." answered Minato dryly as he stood up with the texts for his next class.

"Ah sou…" went the teacher as she placed another book on the marked pile.

"See you then."

After the enigmatic man left, the woman sighed.

_With all the flying around I do to and fro the highlands, when was the last time I went to the beach…? I knew I couldn't just ask him about it… _her thoughts paused in mid-step.

Wedged in the latest homework she opened up were a ferry ticket and a note.

'Bring sunscreen'_._

* * *

The day of reckoning came and went fairly straightforward enough. The newly resurrected class of 2E actually managed to top the exams among the second years with an average score of well over 85 percent, resulting in resounding "yays!" and the tossing of books and various stationeries in the corridor where the results was posted. For a moment there, the poor bookshop lady thought that graduation day had been brought forward or something as she ducked to avoid the stray falling debris or two.

"Yakushima!! Here we come!!" yelled the class as the wackier among them did some strange variation of a victory dance.

A chorus of shushing sounds followed directly after as the obviously envious others grumbled like green-eyed demons in need of decaf. The trio of teachers going on the trip as well leaned on the wall just out of sight as they observed their charges.

"Energetic aren't they?"

"Yah… regular energizer bunnies… great…"

* * *

Endless chatter and a sugary high defined the atmosphere for the promised trip as the thirty lucky students trouped out of the ferry terminal to greet the most magnificent white sand beaches, swaying palm trees and the endless turquoise waters that most of them have ever seen. The ferry trip had been fairly uneventful by the class's standard, save for the few Titanic incidents and Jack Sparrow impersonations here and there… as uneventful as it could have gotten for the slightly weird collection of individuals. Well, at least they were there, and hopefully, they'll make it to their lodgings without any more boys cannonballing into the waters from the pier…

On the other hand, for a bunch of other people who were invited along, jumping ship did feel plenty justified. By some bizarre coincidence, none of the other former SEES members were able to make it this time round and had to make do with a promise for another group trip at a later date. Let's see…

On this warm summer day, Mitsuru and Fuuka, our favourite corporate duo were unfortunately freezing their socks, or rather stockings off, holed up somewhere in Europe, doing their rounds as part of the dignitaries for the conference on renewable energy sources. In fact, the chairwoman of the Kirijo group nearly single-handedly plunged the world into widespread economic and ecological crisis by the vast amount of sighs and unhappy expressions that she had let slip on her face. That is, until her trusty assistant helped spin it off as a certain melancholy about the state of world affairs, using it to spark off another series of positive discussions. It was hard work being the Empress of the business world after all, although the same can be said of her faithful retainer.

Also in Europe was Ryoji, although his job scope revolved around a certain catwalk stage as opposed to the international one, with lots of smiling and frequent changes of expensive and at times outlandish clothes. Add to that the fact the theme of his new autumn-winter collection presentation was Alice in Wonderland and we get the man decked out in purple fur and a top hat, purring intermittently as he showcased his legitimate Cheshire grin in character. In other words, he was enjoying himself immensely, although a little too much perhaps.

As for Aigis, it seemed that the hospital had accidentally let slip of her increased availability now that her primary patient had recovered. As a result, the poor android doctoress had become hounded by so many requests for her hand in neural surgeries and medical conferences around the world that she hardly picks up the phone anymore, leaving it to the nurses to screen her calls. If the requestors would have their way, she would be booked all the way to the next Spring. It left the poor woman thinking about early retirement in the middle of her current surgery, the only place where she was accorded peace these days.

Yukari and Akihiko had also been roped into the intensive training camps held for the various Olympics hopefuls and participants for both Archery and Boxing respectively. They would have been able to get out of this though, if only they still had leave to spare after the Kyoto trip. But they didn't, and so we have a grumpy moony archer and a particularly snappy boxer torturing the hell out of the other participants; hellish training no doubt.

As for the Iori household, their summer was preoccupied with a new project for the man of the house, yoga lessons for the mistress and a lot of babysitting sessions for the little girl and their canine guest. As it turned out, since little Minako had become so taken with the affectionately named "Doggy" and with Aigis's new supped up surgery schedules, the family had invited Koromaru to stay over for a while, especially after a few "I forgot to feed the dog" type of incidents at the hospital. And so the new arrangement seemed beneficial for all, or at least for the mistress of the house who had time for yoga now.

If one were to summarize the absence of this group of invitees to the ideal summer holiday, it would be this; they weren't in school anymore. Then again, if one were to consider the plight of a certain Amada boy hibernating in his room in order to can out the projects and papers that he owed various professors before the term break…

* * *

Back to the bunch of happily holidaying young people, as soon as their room arrangements were settled, the next poignant action would be to hit the beach. And hit the beach they did without any further invitation, spilling forth into the white sands and clear waters and frolicked like the young people that they were, albeit with a bespectacled brunette teacher trailing after them like a mother hen.

"Hey kids, make sure not to go into the deeper waters… AH! No touching between boys and girls!! Now don't make me go over there you cheeky little monkeys!!"

"Don't be so uptight Chi-chan." chided Maiko half-heartedly from behind her, along with the other four members of her executive squad. "We are on vacation and all."

"It's summer school! There's supposed to be some learning involved and definitely minimal indecency around!"

The pretty young brunette and her friends dumped the beach supplies under one of the many beach umbrellas before turning around to face her second favourite teacher with a quizzical look.

"Indecency huh? And what do you call that?"

"I-It's swimwear!"

"More like a bunch of floss… you're not trying to steal a march on my Oni-chan, are you Chi-chan?"

"H-Hey, leave the floss… I mean strings alone Maiko-chan!!"

"Honestly, even though you can still pull it off, you really should go for something more suitable for your age…"

"AGE!?"

The dispute soon came to a skidding halt when Maiko and company took off their loose baggy shirts to reveal their own youthful but seemingly unfairly endowed bodices to the older woman. The five bikinied girls then candidly launched themselves into a salvo of hot daring and provocative poses that would have been considered practically nosebleed rendering to any guy who might have seen the little skin-fest performance.

"Life is so unfair… where did my youth go…" droned the older woman as she sank defeated unto a beach chair while the girls giggled and blushed somewhat at their own over the top routine.

"Ah, there's Oni-chan… and Satou-sensei!"

* * *

The two assistant form teachers seemed to have considerable affinity with each other as they happened to chance upon each other in the lobby of the lodge before deciding to come to the beach together. The blue-haired man had on him grey camouflage-print board-shorts, an unbuttoned pale blue shirt that showed off his well-sculptured torso and a pair of dark shades. The woman had on a (and only a) sizzling hot black and scarlet two-piece that flaunted every generous womanly curve with each sashayed step as the breeze caught her wild brown tresses and gave it graceful flight. Suffice to say, the two stood out as a pair. However, while Minato invited only various longing looks from the girls on the beach, Shina literally had men hanging off her and falling off their feet… which was pretty funny really when she didn't do it figuratively.

"Hey Babe, come play with us!!"

"Not interested." answered the dark brunette for the umpteenth time.

"You're not turning us down because that's your boyfriend over there now, would it?"

Without even sparing the seaside desperados a glance or missing a step in sync with the woman beside him, Minato answered in his typical straight-man fashion good-naturedly.

"I'm not but I would stop asking about now if I were you, since you guys probably don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Well, there's no problem if he's not your boyfriend now right?"

"No." the edge in the woman's tone just got more pronounced.

"Come on Beautiful, don't you want some of this?" tried one of the stragglers as he ran in front of the girl and did some form of a gyrating-grinding action that was probably intended to be sexy but came off more as sleazy.

"Didn't I have that, and throw it out?"

_Ouch…_ thought Minato wryly.

"Hey Gorgeous, don't you wanna make me a man!?" tried the same straggler again.

"Don't you think it's too late?"

_Double-ouch…_

"Quit playing so hard to get… whoa!!" one of the impatient trailing men tried to grip the female teacher's arm and promptly got thrown six feet into the air before landing with a spray of sand.

"You bitc-… wha!!" the next poor fella who tried the same found himself slammed against the sandy floor with a sickening thud from her reflexive whip-back that showed hints of aikido to it.

The men hanging on to the brunette finally got the message and scattered, especially after seeing bits of blood and broken teeth on the sand. Growling somewhat at the leftover irritation, she glanced over at her walking partner and grumbled on.

"You're no help…"

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen."

"… How come you didn't come on to me either?"

"Sure… if I have a death wish."

"Fair enough." commented the female teacher coyly as the pair pulled up by the beach chairs where their associate and charges were.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting…" apologized Minato casually to the strangely absently-smiling Chihiro for his tardiness before something about the frozen bright-eyed brunette student nearby caught his attention. Lowering his gaze so his eyes could peer out properly from his shades, his cool palm soon found itself upon a flushed reddened cheek before his thumb brushed the corner of the girl's lips tenderly, his concerned voice thickened like some musky hypnotic breath… "Maiko-chan, are you alright? You're drooling…"

The girl swooned.

"Ah!! What the hell… not again!"

"Tissues quick!!"

"There are serviettes by the refreshments!! They've more surface area!!"

"What are we ever to do with you Bancho!!"

Shina looked on at the frenzy of movements by the executive committee before whistling out, suitably impressed at their precision and familiar handling during their response initiative. Glancing over at the blissfully oblivious male teacher, she smirked a little as she muttered to no one in particular.

"No help at all…"

* * *

It was to be a while before Maiko would stir from her little impromptu nap but when she did, she found herself in an oddly comfortable position while her head was pat intermittently, a cool breeze seemingly lingering over her. Her grogginess was soon jolted out of her however when she realised that was lying on her Oni-chan's lap, albeit on a large spare picnic mat that wadded up as a cushion for her head. One of his hands held and swayed a plain paper fan, the source of the slight breeze while his other patted the top of her head to a vague rhythm, no doubt from the music blaring from his trademark earphones judging from the light bobbing of his head.

For a moment there, the girl had a small but fiery internal debate about whether she should get up but in the end, she decided to not move from the pleasant vantage point where she could observe her long time crush more closely. Her big brother was as she remembered, save taller and cooler now, his face having become a little more angular from being older while faint wisdom lines seem to creep in and out of being, the peculiar lighting under the large umbrella making it hard to ascertain their wispy existence. It still bothered her a little though, that those hooded eyes behind the shades never lost that strange feeling of deep and pervasive loss, even as he smiled…

"It's not polite to stare you know, Maiko-chan."

A small gasp escaped the girl at being caught before she tried instinctively to get up, but ultimately resulting in a massive headache from the sudden movement. Immediately, the man pressed a finger on her forehead and pushed her gently back down.

"Easy… your friends tell me that you're suffering from heat exhaustion, so until you get your energy back you're not going anywhere. Capisce?"

"Hai…" replied the young brunette cheerfully, although what her mind really wanted to say was _Thank God!_

Settling back down, she looked out across the beach to see what the others were doing. Apparently, her Chi-chan had gotten tired at screeching out at the playful ruts that made up more than half the class and was currently out catching some rays in the open, although her gaze was still looking over the kids quietly.

On the other hand, her four friends in the executive committee were hanging out with Satou-sensei, the teacher currently being blindfolded while on a quest to wack a wayward watermelon. The noisy cheers and misdirections soon faded away as she walked a straight line to her target, the fruit reduced to neatly cut slices that splayed out like how a flower would a few seconds after she swung her wooden sword this way and that, ending with a light tap on top of it. She could have sworn she heard the unexpectedly sassy teacher mutter out "Once again, I have cut a worthless object." before quips on age and generation gaps had the students scatter with the teacher on hot pursuit.

Maiko jumped slightly when she felt a cool surface pressed on the side of her cheek.

"Here. You still need to cool down and plenty of fluids."

"Ah, thanks Oni-chan." thanked the girl politely as she received the bottle of juice that was offered. After a short swig of the orangey drink, a quizzical expression formed on the brunette's face.

"Oni-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really like tea so much?"

Minato looked back at the bright-eyed girl with a thoughtful expression before looking at the bottle of green tea in his hand.

"Hmmm… good question… well, I guess it's more of me liking things with bitter tastes, although tea is still great and all."

"Like dark chocolate and ginko nuts?"

"Well… I guess so…"

"I thought so…" hummed the girl as she nodded her head as though in understanding.

"Oya?"

"You seem to have a taste for dark things…"

The blue-haired man let out a stifled laugh at that.

"You have no idea."

"Why do you like bitter stuff then?"

"Hmm… I guess it's more because sweet things make me feel… guilty… indulgent for enjoying the sweetness where many others did not… Conversely, bitter things remind me of the bitterness in life, in the world… it makes me more motivated to do something about it… it's complicated isn't it?" thought the man aloud, a little lost for words to describe his inner philosophies.

"Kinda like S-M?" quipped the impish girl as she earned a raised eyebrow from the older man.

"It's uncute to act all adult before your time, Maiko-chan."

Maiko took a moment to process the info before heaving a sigh of her own, defeated by the unusually deep atmosphere about her big brother.

"I just realised how little I know about you Oni-chan."

"Ah… don't mind, don't mind… I get that a lot."

"Eh… how about your parents?"

"They died in an accident when I was still a kid. From then, I was bounced around several relatives before ending up in this town." recounted the man in his usual relaxed manner.

"Oni-chan… you're telling a rather heavy past a little too easily." commented Maiko with a saddened look. Minato on the other hand, just shrugged his shoulders in his typical brush-off.

"I can't feel too much for people I barely knew… in fact, I hardly remember who they were, or what they looked like now… it's a little strange now that I think about it, but it might have something to do with the accident too…"

"Oni-chan…"

Minato threaded his hands into the rust coloured locks a little before ruffling the brunette's head in another alternative to his usual patting, the massage-like sensation getting a purr of sorts from the girl that looked that she was about to cry.

"I'm sure they were kind people. After all, you turned out kind too."

"Thank you Maiko-chan, but it's fine, the whole family deal, really… Besides, you're like a little sister I never got to spoil."

"Eh?" went the girl before the sugar-coated gears in her head began to turn in typical Maiko fashion.

_Little sister!? I was thinking more of bride!! No matter whether it's the legal wife, concubine or adulteress… time for drastic action! The Love Love Stomach Geto Plan!_

"Oni-chan, you said you liked bitter stuff like dark chocolate and ginko nuts right? I'll work really hard to come up with ginko-flavoured chocolates, so would you accept them when I'm done?" declared the precocious girl confidently, although she added shyly as an afterthought. "Along with everything else that comes with it…"

Minato seemed to have paled a little at the thought.

"Erm… it's alright really. There's no need to try so hard on my account."

"But I'm determined to suit your tastes, no matter what!" retorted the girl fiercely.

"Taste aside… I think safety is a more pressing concern." muttered the blue-haired man defensively as thoughts of previous culinary experimentations came to mind, amidst various other possible interpretations.

* * *

Over in Geneva, a certain green-haired secretary sneezed in the middle of the moment of silence held before the conference, earning herself curious and amused looks as she reddened in embarrassment from the spotlight. The red-haired Kaicho giggled as she tried her best not to laugh, but ultimately balked in horror when she noticed the familiar look about her partner, the one that promised untold retribution later that night…

* * *

A few days later, the class somehow found themselves up in the forested hills of Yakushima doing their nature observations, no doubt lured up there from the sandy beaches by the promise of giant Hokkaido crabs for dinner, as well as the threat of unending physical and academic hell by both Shina and Chihiro respectively. Nevertheless, the class wasn't all that boring or rigid anyway since it was Minato who conducted it, so students broke off into little groups in search of things to draw. Unsurprisingly, Maiko and her ex-co cliché stuck together as they searched and eventually found a small waterfall that had multiple blooms and flowers blossoming around it. However, a while after they proceeded with their assignments, the sighs of their leader and frontgirl finally got to them.

"Bancho, would you please stop that? You're harassing my fish." chided the girl who was trying to draw the fish in the small pool lightly.

"Haiz…" went Maiko once again in her withering sigh, intent on drawing circles on the ground with a twig.

"Eh… Bancho isn't responding to Aika normally… this sure looks serious doesn't it, Reina, Tattsu?"

"Haiz…" repeated Maiko once again, confirming the other's assessment of the situation.

"Let me handle this Ayuka. What's wrong Bancho-chan?" asked one of the girls maternally.

Maiko didn't look up from her squatting position but mumbled a stream of barely audible sounds and noises.

"Sou sou… so you're bummed that your favourite Oni-chan still only sees you as a little sister and not the woman that you want to be… and that he barely noticed your C-cups even after spending the last two days in a bikini?" nodded the previous girl empathically.

Maiko nodded as well, a light blush on her cheeks.

"You're amazing Reina-san! You actually understood what she was mumbling?"

"They don't call me the love demon for nothing, you know."

"The problem now is what do we do about it?"

The four executive members convened together before someone decided on a solution.

"What we need is… a red herring."

"Wha- Aika?"

A few hushed whispers later, a very conspicuously loud conversation could be heard in the small clearing.

"Ah Tattsu, did you know about a place here called Moonlight Bay?"

"Oh, no I did not Ayuka-san. What about it?"

"I hear it's one of the most beautiful isolated beaches here on the island. But it gets better. They say that a love… fairy lives there."

Maiko's ears pricked up at that little snippet of information.

"Is that true? What do you think Reina-san?"

"Hmm… I know of the rumours. I hear that if one bathes in the waters, their thoughts and that image will be transmitted to the boy of their dreams. Of course, it's debatable whether it really works or how the boy will react but since the rumour is there, the probability might be there too…"

The four girls sneaked a glance in their Bancho's direction, to see a newly revived Maiko with a dangerous glint in her eyes as rubbed her hands gleefully.

"Girls, we're going to Moonlight Bay later tonight!!" announced the chief of The Delinquents with an enthusiastic punch into the air.

"Orh…" cheered the four girls in half-hearted agreement before the hushed whispering started again.

"Reina-san… wasn't that rumour a bit too ero ero? I'm beginning to feel a little guilty…"

"Well, at least the part of it being beautiful is true. Besides, the guilt will pass like it always does. That's what makes things fun for me… I mean us."

"As expected of the love demon…"

* * *

Later that night, the five girls got out of bed and snuck out of the lodge as cautiously as they could, their goal being the Moonlight Bay that they had been talking about earlier. They were about to clear the first hurdle too, before they ran into the teacher guarding the lobby…

"And where do you think you young ladies are going?"

The five girls froze at the sound of that voice, the impression left upon them by the poor water melon still fresh on their minds. _Dang… it's Satou-sensei!! We're dead!!_

"Erm… a little walk?" offered one nervous girl lamely.

"Hmm…?" hummed the woman as she eyed the girls keenly, no doubt noticing their true intentions from the telltale strings underneath their shirts and shorts. "A walk huh? Well, the next time you take a walk, remember that you're not supposed to get caught."

The five young ones stared blankly at the older woman as she slinked her way back to the couch and settled into a more comfortable prone position.

"You have till three, before I set the wolves and sharks on you. Watch out for the other guy on patrol too."

The relieved and elated girls bowed their thanks quietly before zipping out of the door. Upon seeing that the coast was once again clear, the teacher sighed and reached under the coffee table to pull out a small glass and a half-filled bottle of vodka.

"Kids…"

* * *

In the not so distant night sky, adorned by the luminous full moon and a full complement of stars, a single black chopper made its way thought the vast expanse of space at breakneck speed. Yet, the cool air bore no hint of its haste, save for the light flurrying sound of its rotored wings. A head of ashen grey hair stared outwards through one of the opened doors, the man trying to take in what calm he could from the still tranquil night before the storm that was him arrives on site.

"Arrival in T-minus 2 hours." announced the green-haired pilot of the stolen stealth helicopter.

"Roger that. Bear in mind that we'll be arriving in hostile territory, so stick to the plan." barked the red-haired man gruffly over a spread out map of the island. "Main combatants this time will be me and Leader. Gale will remain with the chopper and ready it for immediate departure. The rest of you are to concentrate on the search, acquisition and transport of the primary target or targets once we breached their defences."

"Do we need the specimens alive?" asked the dark haired girl in the group stoically.

"Preferably. Accordingly to what we know, these Shadow things disappear completely when killed, so please don't lose your priorities again. Take the whole containment unit with you if you must."

"I still say I'm better as a combatant than a courier…" groused the dark-haired girl stubbornly before the pilot called her over as a timely distraction.

"In any case, we'll hit them hard and fast. Then we search. If anyone sees us, kill it this time. That's the basic idea. Anything else you want to add, Leader?"

The man they addressed as Leader got up from his seat by the doors and walked to the centre of the cargo hold.

"What we're about to do is probably wrong. We'll probably be abetting a criminal to greater evils. We'll probably have to let the world bleed for our sins. Even for us who bear the Atma sign and the curse of this life, we will truly become devils if we succeed tonight. If anyone has any objections to this, say it now or not ever."

At the silence that followed, the man stretched out a clenched fist.

"This is neither for us nor for them who are using us. We're doing this…"

The others in similar grey uniforms congregated around him, laying their own hands over his fist.

"For Sera."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hmm… the story I had in mind for this part of the DDS arc got a little long, so I had to break it up. So here's the first instalment early while I work on the second half. On another note, I may be writing more words as opposed to more updates later on due to work commitments, so please do be warned.

A beach setting this time. Why? Because I can.

Stuffed in this first instalment is a combination of fluff, insights and future triggers for plot and character developments. Makes me wonder how big I'm making this story out to be exactly as well. Need proof of that? Check out the Omake.

Another Shina moment. Hope a certain bestfanofanime is happy to see how cool I made her character. Oh well.

A few references; Kawaii means cute obviously, Capisce for understand and ero as a broken half of erotic or pervert. A bit redundant for most, but FYI obviously.

I'll save a lot of explanations this time partly because they'll be repeated in the later two chapters I think, but mostly because I'm too tired and sleep-deprived now. Don't you just love suspense? Even though certain things have been revealed, they're still mysterious in the greater scheme of things.

If there are comments or questions, please let me know via the reviews. They help a lot with inspiration and motivation too, if nothing else.

That's all now. Later

* * *

Omake 16: Original or Crispy

A ceiling fan spun about its base lazily before the rasping of heavy boots sounded upon the wooden floorboards just outside the door. The wooden and glass panel opened and a white-haired man in a long blood-red trench coat entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him while a small bell at its hinges chimed. The man smelled at the dubious green and black ichors on his coat and winced slightly at the stench of demonic ire.

"Patty, I'm back. Get me a towel."

The sound of hurried but soft footsteps shuffled about the raised floor of the next landing before a pretty young woman with flamboyant blonde curls popped out into sight, a rolled up large white towel flung straight into the man's face.

"You're late! There's a client waiting for almost half the day now!"

"Good stuff is always worth the wait, especially when it's me." grumbled the man as he ran the towel over his head and various parts of his clothes, ascending the steps to the next landing in the meanwhile. "Where's this client…"

Crimson pupils widened before boring straight into the back of greyed blonde hair behind a familiar white suit. With gritted teeth, he raised his black and white guns at that wizened head and fired several volleys of anti-demon bullets that struck home but with seemingly little effect. The sound of gunfire however, brought that young woman back in a hurry, but with a mean looking shotgun in her hands.

"As charming as ever, I see." commented the old ancient voice dryly as he tilted his neck a little, as though soothing the creaks of an old ailment.

"What do you want?" growled the man darkly, swapping one of his guns for the handle of the obscenely large silver blade on his back.

"I'm not here to fight you… not this time anyway. I have a job for you."

The white-haired man growled even louder this time.

"You still owe me for the last one."

"Well, you didn't manage to fulfil your contract then, did you? Kashima is still alive and kicking now, no? In fact, I should have sought compensation for the failure."

The white gun fired a few more shots into the old man's head for good measure.

"You know as well as I do that it was your setup. Naoki was meant to be part of the Trinity like you and that I can't kill him completely."

"Details, details…"

A white envelope appeared in a flash of blue flames in front of the gun and sword wielding man, forcing him to sheathe at least one of his weapons in order to take it.

"You will find that this job will be fairly straight forward. Find this girl, get her out of captivity and bring her to wherever she most wants to go. You may name your price, as long as she remains alive at least until the next Spring."

"US100 000 000." replied the man at once.

"Done."

The white-haired man sifted through the contents of the envelope, which contained mostly pictures and newspaper cuttings of a fresh-faced young woman with short black hair.

"Now where can we find this…"

The old man had already disappeared, leaving behind the remains of a strawberry sundae and a lingering echo in his wake.

"That's your problem."

"That bastard old man… Patty, call Trish and Lady for me. We have a job. The usual three-way split."

The young woman looked a little stunned at the whole turn of events… or it could be the vast amount of money involved in such a quick and violent negotiation.

"But for a hundred million dollars?"

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch Patty. We are dealing with The Devil here, and it's the Original one no less."


	20. Light and Dark

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 20: Light and Dark

"Uwwaa…. take a look at this place…"

The five wayward young girls had pushed their way out of the overgrown foliage that clogged the hidden trail and into full view of the elusive bay that they had forayed out for. Surrounded by curved walls of white granite save for the forested opening and the stretch facing the sea, the calm waters glistened with a surreal blue glow as it played host to the faux moon, a shadow of its celestial brethren. To sum it up, simply breathtaking.

"Well, we're here. So shall we?"

The girls nodded in agreement and began stripping off their daywear in favour for more water worthy attires. A cool breeze wafted in from the sea and caused goose bumps to rise on their exposed skins, the contrast of diurnal temperatures readily evident from their slight shivers. Without further ado, the girls waded into the warmer waters of the bay once they were done, drawing several long sighs of relief and contentment.

"Oh yeah, where's Bancho-chan?"

"Ah…"

The four girls looked around for their leader and overall inspiration for hijinks before noticing her behaving furtively at one of the deeper ends of the waters. A quick check over at where their clothes laid confirmed their next nagging suspicions.

"No way… she didn't…"

"I think she did… fufufu…"

"She's really pulling out all the stops huh?"

"That's go have our fun shall we?"

The four girls sank into the waters as they crept up silently towards the lone girl further out. Incidentally, the rather prominent brunette that was trying her best to be inconspicuous had her hands clasped over the curves of her buxom, mouthing out her secret wishes and desires voicelessly, as though in an obscure prayer. That is, until the hairs on the back of her next stood up in a premonition of danger as four shadows approached from under the water.

"Girls? What the… girls??"

Maiko waded nearer to shore as she began to panic when her friends were no where in sight. That she was very very alone at the moment. She hated it so very much when she was alone like this, or when her eyes began to moisten because of a simple thing like being alone…

"Girls… ah!!" she gasped as she felt something brush against one of her inner thighs.

Maiko quickly spun around reflexively but could see nothing under the water. Yet, as she did her turn, she felt several more brushes across her exposed sides and her behind. The girl had the grace to blush furiously before her mind finally registered what was happening.

"Oh no…"

"Raaa!!" cried her would-be attackers as they erupted out of the waters on all four sides before pouncing on the poor defenceless girl.

"Eyah!! Hahahaha!! Stop it!! Ahh!!"

"The Delinquents' Anti-Bancho Unite Attack, Thousand Hand Kannon!"

The stillness of the cool night air became broken by the chorus of squeals, laugher and cries from both victim and culprits alike. The four rampant tickle monsters had their way with her outnumbered and hence helpless body, drowning her melancholy in a tidal wave of totally inappropriate, unbecoming and slightly forbidden pleasure while somehow keeping her from really drowning at the same time. The curved walls bounced back and forth the cries of "Oni-chan!!" as the echoes ascended, the girl herself worried sick that they were sending the totally wrong message upwards in accompaniment to the previous prayer.

* * *

A sudden shiver ran across the spine of a certain patrolling male teacher. Puzzled by the unprovoked bodily reaction, he turned his head left and right before running a hand through his navy locks, scratching his head a little confusedly at not finding any reasonable causes for it around him.

"A transmission of impure thoughts?" asked the man to no one in particular.

The leaves in the forested clearing rustled as an eerie unnatural wind forced its way though trees and the undergrowth, making its presence felt to the blue-haired sentry via its biting cold.

"And now an ill portent of things to come…? Aww crap."

His features darkened as he disappeared back into the woods, sighing along softly in his wake.

* * *

"Ne... wait up Bancho… Bancho deba…"

A fuming brunette with cute puffed up cheeks huffed along the hidden trail, intent on ignoring the other four girls with slightly guilty looks trailing behind her.

"I think she's really angry this time."

"Really? Ne Bancho, are you really angry?"

Maiko whipped around at the obviously redundant question and looked accusingly at the four girls, a deep breath taken in preparation to scream at them, but ultimately turning an even darker shade of red after finding no words. Huffing once more, she turned her nose up at them and continued to trudge forward.

"Ah, I see I see… Bancho-chan was really angry that we made her feel alone and that we jumped her without warning, but she felt so turned on by our handiwork that she can't justify both yelling and not yelling at us."

"Amazing insights. As expected of the love demon."

That little snippet caused the cute brunette to snap some more as she turned around and finally yelled at her incorrigible friends.

"That's not it!! I ah… you ah… UGH!!"

The combination of flustered and frustrated expressions with the adorable pout and growling noises made the four girls laugh out some more at the moe moment while the exasperated girl stomped away. Finally content for now, two of the girls ran ahead to catch up with Maiko and grabbed either of her hands, holding them securely but gently as though it was them leading her through the trail. The remaining two girls came up to Maiko and held on snugly to the rest of her arms, resulting in their unique five person hand-holding position.

"Bancho-chan, you do know that we love you right?"

"Sou sou… you're the main reason all of us became friends in the first place. You're plenty special already."

"Yes yes, no matter who you decide to love, you will always still have us."

Their favourite leader finally softened her stance as she let herself be led along by her four friends. She had a low resistance to these warm fuzzy situations anyway. That is… until the mischievous streak in them acted up again.

"You know… if you decide to swing our way…"

"I'm sure we know how to… appreciate your C-cups…"

With her hands still secured by the girls in front, the two hanging on her arms let their hands wander higher and higher until they groped Maiko fully on either side, causing her to yelp out once again before the four broke into a dash ahead of her.

"Again…" growled Maiko heatedly before she sprang forward and sprinted in full pursuit. "I'm going to string you girls up and hang you upside down on a tree!!"

"Eyah!!"

"S-M!!"

"Bancho-chan ecchi!!"

"Hahaha!!"

* * *

The squad of six heavily armed intruders slowed down at the command of their leader, their grey uniforms blending in perfectly with the shadows and other partial silhouettes under the full moon.

"There are people nearby. Heat, take them down."

The red-haired man looked at their commander before pumping the handle of his shotgun.

"Fine… I'll meet up with you guys asap."

"Take you time. Don't get eaten by bears now." added the dark-haired woman sarcastically, no doubt thinking about taking over as number two for him.

"You wish."

* * *

The sound of rapid footsteps and guttural grunts got louder and louder as hurried feet trampled the undergrowth until finally, the inevitable happened.

"Gotcha!"

"Eyah!!"

The sprinting Maiko finally caught up with the last of the four troublemakers, launching herself into a tackle that sent both girls reeling and tumbling on the forest floor. After the initial spin cycle action, the brunette ended up sitting on the other girl's back, pinning her down. Intent on wreaking her vengeance, Maiko sucked lightly on her two index fingers before inserting the wet members into the other girl's ears and stirring determinedly despite cries begging her to stop.

"Say it!!"

"Give! Give! Give!!" begged the girl as she tapped the floor repeatedly in submission.

Maiko eventually felt that the retribution was enough and got off the girl just as the other three dishevelled girls walked up to them sheepishly.

"Heheh… Bancho is as fit as ever, isn't she…?"

A sharp glare promptly cut the comment short before she stamped off forward again with the other four trailing behind her.

"Ne… Bancho-chan… why are you so insistent on that Oni-chan of yours? Has he even mentioned anything about liking you?"

"No… but it's only common sense to hang on to the most amazing guy in your life, right?" answered Maiko matter-of-factly.

"Bancho… your common sense is more than a little off as always…"

A large branch broke off mysteriously near the girls as a deep rumbling roar sounded from not far off in the distance, making the girls shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature of the night air. Heads turned this way and that as they looked frantically around them for its source, only to find sounds of the undergrowth being crushed and the rustle and protesting of trees, while another howl signalled the imminent arrival of the fast approaching danger.

"What are you girls doing just standing there?" barked Maiko loudly in her typical Bancho fashion. "Run!!"

The other four girls needed no further invitation as they broke into another sprint, trusting their always dependable front-girl to lead the way.

* * *

The red-haired commando skulked swiftly across the forest floor in search of his prey in the direction ordered by his superior before finding up picking up the scent and tell-tale sounds of the targets.

"Girls… five of them… young ones at that…"

Regardless, the shotgun was raised to his eye level as he took aim.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

A loud flash erupted from the twin barrels of his weapon as a volley of heated lead shells ploughed through the air towards the unsuspecting target. Incredibly, the girls unexpectedly turned around and away from the projectiles' path, causing the shot to do little save breaking off a large chunk of a nearby tree.

"Damn…" cursed the soldier gruffly as he spotted the girls hightail further away from him through his enhanced red pupils. "Why must they always run?"

Shoving his shotgun back into its holster under that grey cape of his, a red glow emanated from the fireball tattoo-like insignia on his right arm before his appearance darkened and moulded into a large lumbering red monstrosity with two heads, letting out two howls at once as he bared both jaws of razor sharp teeth at the girls in the distance.

"Now I know how Freddy feels…" snarled the man-demon creature as he ripped apart the trees in his way nonchalantly, giving chase to his current mission objectives.

* * *

The five girls ran down the trail as fast as they could, some of them even managing a few screams in between their pants for much needed air. Eventually, they spilled out of the hidden forested trail and into the familiar clearing where they had visited earlier during the day for their nature observations. Their momentary sense of relief at nearing base camp was soon frightened out of them by another of those animalistic howls, causing them to turn instinctively away from the sound and scramble downhill towards the lodge. It was then that Maiko thought of something important.

"Wait… what if we lead the monster thingy back to the lodge? That would be bad!!"

"What monster thingy?" asked a familiar voice strolling casually uphill, the blue-haired teacher a sight for sore eyes for all five girls this time round. "And on that note, what are you girls doing out here so late?"

"Oni-chan!!"

"Arisato-sensei!!"

The five girls quickly rushed towards the teacher and launched into a messy array of panicked words from which the words "monster", "roaring", "chasing us" could be picked out.

"So something's chasing you?"

In addition to the frantic nodding by the young girls, another of those howls sounded close by to confirm his question. The teacher eyed the direction where the sound came from warily before giving an inappropriately calm sigh and rubbed the back of his head indifferently. Turning back to the girls, the totally unruffled look stunned and confounded them as he gave his shoulders a shrug.

"Ah… that's probably… a bear. Yes, that should be it, a bear."

"But…" The teacher shushed all protests by the rambunctious Maiko with a finger to her lips.

"In any case, you girls should get out of here and go back to the lodge. Satou-sensei should still be there."

"But…" this time the four executive squad members took hold of their leader's arms and proceeded to drag her downhill. Seeing that her Oni-chan wasn't about to follow them but instead turning around and walking casually away, she couldn't help but ask the next question.

"Where are you going then Oni-chan?"

Another cry from the approaching monster-bear thingy made the other four girls drag the brunette off quickly and forcibly. However, all five of them sweatdropped upon hearing the teacher's cool but utterly unbelievable reply.

"I'll go take care of the bear."

* * *

Once he made sure that he was out of sight of the girls, Minato turned his attentions back to the approaching presence, that bundle of raw violent power that the fellow did not bother to repress. With a sigh, black flames erupted from deep within his being and enveloped his body, transforming his appearance to that of his darker self. His jet-like armour glistened ominously under the light of the moon, while his shocking white long hair flowed in the slight breeze as he awaited the beast that broke into full view. The look on the red two-headed monster's face was almost priceless as it stared back into the black warrior.

"Hello Teddy. Shall we play?"

* * *

"Another slow night huh… I wish there was some action…" said one of the two armed sentries outside the outpost of a heavily fenced area.

"You're a weird one to ask for trouble…" replied his partner disapprovingly before he spotted a lone man with ashen grey hair walking up towards them. The sentry turned his rifle on the man who slowed down noticeably, but not stopping. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Hey, easy there. He might just be a lost tourist. You don't have to be so trigger-happy here." suggested the other sentry as the guns were lowered. A few of the other guards in the outpost came out as well to check on the small commotion.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a restricted area. Please turn back and follow the road down to the main Yakushima tourist facilities."

The evidently trespassing man did nothing other than opening up both sides of his palm in a sign of good will as he approached with a blank dazed look about him.

"You must really be lost. Here, I'll show you the way out…" offered one of the guards helpfully as he walked towards the trespasser.

Those grey pupils suddenly became serious as he sprang forward in a blur, appearing suddenly in front of the helpful guard with a handgun pressed upon his stomach.

"Wha-…"

Before the guard could complete his exclamation, two shots from a silencer tore into him at point blank range. The trespasser then proceeded to grab hold of the dying guard and spun him around, unloading the rest of his clip into the few guards who had come out as spectators before they could react to the sight of his weapon. Two further shots from hidden sniper sisters took out the guards on the outermost edge of the fences, leaving only the guards still inside the guardhouse that scrambled for the radio. Warping one of his hands into a demonic sword, the grey-haired one swept the white blade across the small structure, severing the two guards inside from the waist up while miraculously leaving the building still standing, for now anyway.

"Phew… smooth brudda, smooth." commented the dreadlocked teenager that emerged from the undergrowth with the rest of the backup team and the two snipers.

"You have your orders. Go."

His subordinates nodded and sprinted off in search of their targets, except for the dark-haired girl that he stopped.

"Angel, find Heat. He's been gone for too long."

"Yes, Leader…" grumbled the girl begrudgingly as she accentuated the address sarcastically. Holding her head with a hand, she began to search for the late member of the squad telepathically, even as her mind started to wander elsewhere.

…_He's only Leader because he had the longest maturation period… my basic qualities are much more superior… and what's this, using me like a common radio…_

The sweep finally bore fruit when she picked up the red-haired caveman, incidentally also her superior by age. Holding his position certain, she opened up a telepathic link in order to berate him properly.

"You're late. His Highness here wants you, so get back here now!"

There was an extended pause before there was a response.

"_I'm… busy right now."_

The dark-haired girl's forehead began to twitch at that non-committal response.

"What do you mean 'you're busy'? How long do you need to take care of some idiot humans?"

"_Tell that to him, not me!"_

"What the hell? Let me take a look."

_"No, you idiot. Don't!"_

Not heeding that 'suggestion', the dark haired Angel used her telepathy look through his eyes in order to see what tomfoolery the other man was messing around with this time. She almost regretted it when she looked right into the fast approaching black fist.

The resultant impact knocked the wind out of the girl even though she wasn't the physical recipient of the blow, throwing her back several feet into the air before landing on her back, the mind link instantly broken. A sudden retching appeared deep in her throat before a surge of hot viscous liquid spilled forth. Wretched fear began to rise in her as she recognised it as blood. Before she could exhibit it on her features however, a soothing surge of energy coursed within her from the palm on her back, healing what damage there was with powers that defied life and death. Turning her head, she addressed her Leader a little more politely, having been humbled by his evident powers.

"I think Heat's in big trouble."

* * *

The doors of the lodge swung open as five breathless girls charged through, tripping over themselves and falling into a tangled heap on the wooden floor. The unexpected ruckus made the slightly tipsy female teacher on guard stir from her prone position, a hand running though her wavy brown hair lazily as her eyes focused on the girls.

"Ah… so you girls are early."

The girls went into another noisy tirade as all five of them spoke at once, although the brown-haired teacher was nodding all the way.

"I see… so there was a bear chasing after you girls and your Arisato-sensei is taking care of the bear?"

"Satou-sensei!! It's not a bear!! It's a monster!!" shrieked Maiko adamantly.

"Have you actually seen this monster?" asked the teacher calmly as she rubbed her ear gingerly.

"Well no…"

"Ah… then it's probably just a bear. Don't worry about it. Could you call Chihiro-san and have her watch you kids for a while?"

The girls watched the female teacher pick up a leather pouch and slung it over her shoulder, almost as though she was going for a walk in town.

"W-Where are you going Satou-sensei?" asked one of the girls.

The teacher's voice drifted over from beyond the door.

"I'll go check on your Arisato-sensei. It'll be such a pain to explain things if it's an endangered species."

Another moment of stunned silence ensued before someone made an observation aloud.

"What are they paying our teachers exactly…?"

* * *

The last blow sent the red demon reeling from its sheer condensed power, the unexpected interference from that psycho-psychic bitch hindering his already laboured attempts to evade his opponent's attacks. Shaking both its head groggily, his vision returned in time to see his black opponent lunge forth with his black gauntleted fists, his red body barely avoiding the strike before he had to worry about the next few ones.

_What the heck?_ thought the red demon as it roared and charged at his black opponent, his strength being the only attribute he could rely on at the moment.

Red claws grappled directly with black gauntleted hands as the two combatants locked each other down in a contest of power. This also turned out to be the only chance the two-headed demon had to study the other as it took note of its similarly unearthly disposition. However, the black assailant's face retained almost human features, as compared to the two-headed monstrosity that was him anyway. His heart fell a little when he realised that even as demons, he had lost out in terms of humanity. As it turns out, he was about to lose in terms of power as well.

_What the hell? This can't be happening!! I've at least half of the mantra programs!!_ thought the red demon incredulously as he felt his opponent's grip on his hand tighten further and that he was being pushed back at his own game. Snarling at this, his two heads lurched forward and snapped their jaws at the head of long white hair, causing his opponent to tilt his head back reflexively. However, before the red demon could somehow capitalise, the black warrior's new position had given him enough leverage to throw the red one into the air in a ferocious display of overwhelming strength.

_No way!! This is ridiculous!! _thought the red demon as he rose uncontrollably into the night air.

* * *

_I could get used to this…_thought Minato as the newfound surge of energy in his Avatar form finally settled down and bent to his will. It had been a while since he last used it in Kyoto but somehow, his powers seemed to have grown despite the short period in between. Interestingly enough, the additional surge of power remained in constant flux as it rampaged around his body, giving the man some cause for concern before he began to learn instinctively how direct it in order to augment various attributes directly.

_Agility _willed his mind as the surge galvanised his body into an unknown third or fourth gear, allowing him to easily avoid the lumbering red beast's punches as though things were happening in slow motion. Turning around the tables, Minato went on the offensive and broke through his opponents defences when he seemed to freeze awkwardly for a moment, streaking in front of the red demon in a blurred passing of black and white, switching to _Strength_ before landing a solid fist on the enemy and sending him flying backwards, crashing into and through a couple of trees.

Instead of going for the kill, Minato merely stood where he was, flexing his black armoured hands absently as he consolidated his learning curve, something no one else would be as stupid or capable enough to do in the midst of a battle.

_I see… other than the basic stats of Odysseus, this surge of energy can be condensed unto any other single vector like Strength and Agility… oh well, it suits my style I guess. Perhaps I should work on how fast I can switch between vectors… _

Two roars overlaid on each other sounded before the red demon charged at the black warrior, having clearly gotten enough of a second wind to try again. However, even when distracted by his thoughts, the black warrior still had enough in him to grapple fully with the red beast, deliberately keeping the stalemate in their contest of power in order to finish his analysis on himself.

_Then again, where did this surge of power come from…? I don't remember doing a lot of training at all… maybe it's the social links again… I did spend a lot of time getting on with my own life I suppose… or could it be the rune that is growing in power… ugh… so many questions…_

A snapping sound jolted the man from his mental angst over the lack of answers as he reeled backwards slightly in response to the red beast's attempt to take a bite out of him. Suffice to say, he was a little annoyed now.

_You are getting on my nerves!_

Channelling the entirety of the surge into Strength, the black warrior tossed the red demon vertically up into the air with the ease of a rag doll, before switching over into Agility and pushed off diagonally against the few trees nearby as he ascended the night air right after it. Appearing directly on top of the still rising red demon, the black figure spun twice in mid-air before landing a kick with the maximum force he could muster at the moment, blowing away his foe and sending him crashing down into the earth and trees some distance away.

"Ah…" went the black warrior belatedly as he descended idly from his elevation, now certain that no one else could hear him. "I got carried away. I knocked him too far away."

Reaching behind, he drew the white glowing length of indefinite material that moulded itself to his will, forming his white longbow. A white shaft converged upon the string as he took aim at the red demon a long distance away before the arrow erupted forth in a flare of white. Just as it was about to finish off the red demon however, a white blur cut in from its right and deflected the projectile cleanly, causing it to burst into white flames and various vapours.

"Oya?" muttered the black warrior at the unexpected interruption. Despite the obvious power displayed, Minato couldn't pick out a clear presence from the new white demon. "Hmm… this one might be tough…"

As the smoke cleared, only the white demon remained while the red one was no where in sight. It took him a while, but it finally hit him.

"The kids!"

Pushing off a non-existent step in mid-air, the black warrior soared through the air at near mach speeds as he charged down towards the enemies, his bow having switched form into that of a blade.

His features became wholly serious when the white demon blurred from his view, his white blade instantly brought up just as the other reappeared in front of him, clashing his lone white sword against two curved blades. The impact of the clash repelled both combatants from the other as they eventually landed on the ground, their weapons already at the ready.

_Damn it. I can't get to Red without going through you eh? In that case, let's get it over and done with._

The combatants of contrasting colour and purpose growled at each other before they charged headlong at each other, thereby fighting for real this time.

* * *

"Damn it!" grunted Heat angrily as he tore down the path downhill, the latest bout of humiliation and shame from having to be saved still fresh on his mind.

"_You only had one task… Now go do it. I'll take care of things here."_

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

The red demon stopped dead in its tracks when it spotted a lone brown-haired woman walking up the path, his demonic self in full view of the human.

_Shit… one more to kill…_

"Bear, I presume?"

The unexpectedly calm tone and reaction startled Heat a little. Not exactly the response a normal person would give in a meeting with his inhuman appearance. To make things worse, the glints of three long silver needles appeared in her hands and promptly disappeared as she launched them with a barely perceptible throw of her hands.

The red demon batted away the diminutive missiles reflexively, registering only a slight twitch as the trio of needles impaled themselves seemingly harmlessly on his tough red hide. Turning his attentions back to the woman, he noticed that her eyes had taken on a pale cyan hue before her voice changed into that of an unworldly timbre.

"Oh blessed lightning that runs through both earth and air, converge!"

Bluish-white cackles of electricity arced towards the now glowing white needles from the unknown surroundings, delivering a converging volley of minute lightning bolts unto the red demon and blowing him backwards into a tree.

"Bitch…"

The curse escaped the red demon's mouths absently before he realised he had let it slip.

"Witch actually, but oh! So you can talk. Good, that means you can be interrogated. That's always fun…"

More needles appeared on both the woman's hands before she sang another incantation out in her that arcane melody, causing the runic inscriptions on the silver needles to glow with a dull blue light.

"Oh frosted breath that glistens under the moon, impact!"

Scrambling somewhat, the red demon managed to roll to the side and avoid the dangerous needles, causing the poor tree and a large section of the ground behind him to become encased in ice. A half-second later, the frozen sections imploded inwards violently, the effect of the cold-induced contraction caught up at last.

_What the hell is wrong with this place?_ thought the man within as the lumbering red beast dodged this way and that as he attempted to either close in or stay alive, the witch-woman evidently having no qualms about displaying her affinities with nature and the various elements.

* * *

Back in the research facility, the death wails of wizened old scientist was stifled and silenced as the dark-haired young woman separated his throat and the rest of his body forcibly with the her demonized mandibles. Dropping the lifeless carcass with the rest of the blood and gore on the floor, she turned her attention to the rest of the team carrying containers of various sizes. Containers with black slime-like entities writhing around inside, to be exact.

"Targets secured. Move out!" commanded the girl harshly as she brushed past them, an air of authority about her.

"Who died and made her Queen?" muttered the pink-haired sniper before her sister shushed her up.

"Don't jinx it…"

Regardless, the members of the assault team cleared out of the research facility, leaving only the dark-haired girl still standing in front of the premises. Her hand transmuted itself once again into that demonic claw before a small sphere made up of cubical green energy gathered within it, yet not touching the claw itself. The girl then tried to seemingly crush the sphere as she extended it out towards the facility, causing the green energy to expel forth and decimating a good length of the support beams that held up the entire facility, causing the whole building to collapse upon itself and sparking off multiple explosions.

"I love being in charge, right next to breaking things." muttered the girl softly as she walked away from the newly formed wreckage.

"_Primary objective completed." _telegraphed the girl out silently as she made her way to the rest of the team, collapsing the remains of the outpost with a casual shove of her hand in the meanwhile.

* * *

The red demon roared in frustration as he ran around the clearing, having to avoid those annoying needles that not only froze and shocked, but evidently also burned and petrified. He had endured being played around like some common circus animal in order to find a chance to close in since the woman was quite formidable from the middle and long ranges. That chance seemed to have finally arrived when the woman seemed to have halted her hail of needles momentarily, as though she had finally run out of them.

With another roar, the red demon closed in with maximum velocity, an initially retracted claw now fully extended over the red fist that sought to vent the creature's pent up anger and agitations on the now seemingly hapless woman. Needless to say, the red demon was surprised to find his blow hitting a cold metallic surface that had fanned out from nowhere. That and the fact that it not only withstood the full extent of its strength, but had turned aside the brute's blow and slashed the red beast several times in a zigzag motion before the last upward slash sent the hulking creature reeling backwards with the full force from the initial blow that was absorbed.

"Too naïve… Thinking that I'm weak up close just because I'm good with mid-ranged attacks? What are you, three?" admonished the woman harshly at having been so grossly underestimated, fanning herself lightly with the iron fan that had blue runic inscriptions on it as well.

"Four actually." grunted the red demon sarcastically before it cursed itself inwardly once again at seeing the witch seemingly pick up something from that slip.

"Curiouser and curiouser… I wonder how much the SIU will give this time round, since you don't exactly have a bounty yet and all…"

"Go to hell bitch!"

The red demon howled as it lunged again at the woman, but the latter was already ready with another incantation.

"Oh hallowed arms of justice that moves alongside nature, bind!"

The numerous spent silver needles that littered the clearing began to glow once again before enormous vines emerged from them, shooting forth and enveloping the rampaging red beast despite its best attempts to tear free from them. Eventually, not a trace of the red creature could be seen as a forest of thorns seemed to have swallowed him whole.

"Haiz…" sighed Shina as she dusted herself off. "Ten years of Celtic arts and I use it to exterminate bears… Taliesin will take back my Arcane Voice if he finds out…"

The overgrown plants began to glow with a fierce crimson light before they exploded into flames, revealing the red demon once more in the middle of its burning remains. Thick, intense jets of flames shot out from its twin mouths as they intertwined and spiralled it way towards the woman.

"Oh winds from North, South, East and West, barrier!" sang the woman hurriedly as she swept her glowing fan down, conjuring up a wall of air that met with the brunt of the fiery attack and causing it to detonate.

When the smoke cleared, a rapidly fading red back indicated the hasty retreat of a soon to be lost bounty, causing the brown-haired woman to growl as well.

"Why do they always have to run?" hissed the woman as she grabbed a handful of the nearby needles and kicked off her heels.

* * *

The latest crossing of blades resulted in the same stalemate that had been held for quite a while now; the unpredictable spinning blades of the white demon were parried with millimetrical precision while the white sword of the black other found resistance from the twin blades with every thrust and stab. The two combatants charged with full strength against the other once again, resulting in a deadlock between three blades before the built-up power rebounded outwards, sending both of them staggering backwards while sending shockwaves across the forest floor.

_Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu? _thought both unearthly warriors simultaneously as they circled round the other once again.

The white demon howled through its gritted razor-sharp teeth before springing forth once again, his scythe-like blades poised to either sweep down in diagonally from the top with one or to deliver a horizontal cut with the other, perhaps both. In response, the black warrior charged forward as well, actively seeking out the blade that was aiming for the horizontal cut and deflected it before twirling the sword around in position for a lethal thrust. Hence, both fighters struck each other with the full force of their blows in the resolution of this latest round, causing the two to rebound out more violently than that previously while two large crevasses appeared on the ground. However, that last exchange also seemed to dispel the mystery behind the hauntingly familiar situation.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here. In this form no less…" uttered the white demon, breaking his silence at last since it seemed futile right now. "Arisato Minato."

"Me neither. I don't suppose we can talk about this…" replied the black warrior as he smoothed his slightly messy white hair with his spare hand. "Serph Sheffield."

"I have my reasons."

"And I have time, let's hear them."

A faint echo appeared in the mind of the white demon, courtesy of his temporary stand-in.

"_Primary objective accomplished."_

The white demon looked straight at the black warrior's eyes before his voice took on a slightly apologetic tone.

"Unfortunately, it is I who no longer has time for this. Pity, I would have liked to find out who the better swordsman was in the end."

"I suppose so. However, since we're not going to talk, guess all that's left is the fight."

The white demon raised both hands into the air, his blades arching upwards as an orb of white and scarlet flames formed within, the fiery core expanding exponentially in size and intensity with every passing moment.

"This is my greatest attack, a sustained nuclear fusion reaction fuelled through my own cursed existence, the power of the sun in the palm of my hands. Reincarnate."

The black warrior sighed before he raised his sword into a stabbing stance, that now familiar flare of white energy erupting forth from the rune on his hand like a single glowing wing.

"And this is mine. Unfortunately, I haven't got a cool name or explanation for it like you do."

"On three."

"Three."

The white demon hurled the miniature sun towards his opponent before dashing blades first into its midst. The dark warrior stabbed forward with his white blade before seemingly hesitating for a brief moment.

_Aww crap. Plan B._

The dark warrior proceeded to pour all of his powers into his blade and wrapping the huge wing-like eruption of energy around his body before launching himself at the approaching colossal fireball like a white missile. The resultant collision lit the sky up with a glare reminiscent of the mid-afternoon sun before the light died down, fading gradually back into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"What on earth?" went Shina incredulously as the sky brightened several hours ahead of schedule.

After spending a few moments looking at the sky, she realised that she had lost track of her bounty for the night after the hard-to-miss distraction. Sighing a little in defeat, she started to make for the centre of the bright flash while doing her calculations out aloud.

"Six immolation spells… twelve freezing spells… six petrify spells… nine static spells… and one big wood spell… I wonder if I can pin the bills on him somehow…"

* * *

The assault team gathered by the stealth helicopter milled about as they waited impatiently for the other two members to return. A rustle by a nearby bush caused the teens to jump before turning their guns in that direction. Sighs of relief followed once the two familiar men emerged into view, although their expressions became concerned at both how beat up the red-haired man was and the trail of blood that stained the grey-haired one's uniform.

"What happened to you guys?"

"I'm fine." insisted Heat angrily before stomping into the cargo hold.

"Leader, you're wounded…?" asked Argilla incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"The opponent was good. That was all there was to it." answered the grey-haired man matter-of-factly before he too went into the cargo hold.

Shrugging familiarly at their leader's reticent ways, the other members followed suit and entered the copter before it took off.

The Leader of the group retook his seat by the opened doors where the cool night air could soothe the growing insatisfaction he felt about the way the match ended.

_It would have been a much closer match if I didn't have the Monotheist Mantra… Pity… it would have been good if he could have stopped me there and then…_

* * *

The brown-haired woman cleared the last of the trees before reaching the central point of the bright flash. The forest ground had been scorched barren as a massive crater was carved out of the land, with parts of the earth having buckled and overturned. Walking into the site befitting of some truly demonic battle, she eventually found the person she wasn't really keen to find.

"You look terrible." commented Shina off-handedly as she rummaged in her pouch for something.

Seated with his back to a newly unearthed granite boulder, the blue-haired teacher opened his eyes and smiled wearily in his trademark manner despite the vast amount of blood spattered on the boulder and the still growing pool of blood that dyed the burnt ground crimson.

"Yah, you should have seen Boo."

The barefooted woman retrieved a small perfume bottle from her pouch that had her initials and the Gaelic inscriptions for 'Elixir' emblazoned on it, spraying it generously over the bloodied other.

"Breathe it in. You owe me big time for this. It's absurdly expensive so you better not waste it."

"Put it on my tab…"

* * *

Author's notes:

This chapter may look a little messy but that's mostly due to the many changes of perspectives employed. There may seem to be overlaps but the sequences really only follow one time-line, just that each perspective may cut into that time-line at different points so as to provide different insights. Well, we'll see how it turns out and I'll amend the chapter later on if necessary.

Action-wise… well, I'm just praying that there are not too many complaints here. I've refined Minato's powers further so as to give it more room to develop later on, but in a way that somehow suits his personality and philosophies.

As for Bestfanofanime's Shina, my combat model for her is somewhat like a mixture of a druid, bard and witch in the way that her Arcane Voice (not her real voice by the way, but a magical variant) is able to invoke the power of nature, to which the needles act as catalysts that boost and direct their powers… it's just a speculation on my part on how druidic and Taliesin's magic might have worked.

I don't know about anyone else who had played DDS, but my Heat is always underdeveloped in the games, as compared to my level 99 Serph with all stats maxed out… it's just a necessity to defeat the Hitoshura in DDS1… In any case, I have made Heat into a basic physical brute type that isn't very effective against thinking combatants like Minato and Shina. Serph on the other hand is the complete killing machine, so he would be a match for Minato. I'm also using the Mantra system for the DDS characters as their basis of abilities. To that note, the Monotheist Mantra is also the one that gives you the game-breaker Null Attack skill that voids all attacks except Almighty…

As for references, 1) Freddy is one of the monsters from old horror flicks that chases people, 2) Kannon is also known as the Goddess of Mercy, 3) Taliesin is one of The bard-sorcerers of the Pentacle in the Arthurian Legends and 4) ne, deba and oya are just onomatopoeia or rather more like localised sounds that litter colloquial speech, so there's no need to mind to much. Oh, in case there's a generation gap, 5) Boo refers to the small diminutive bear sidekick of Yogi Bear… FYI of course.

As usual, please read and review if there are queries, comments or encouragements.

That's all for now, later

* * *

Omake 17: Dreamscapes

The lone man stirred to soothing sounds of gentle waves crashing upon a shore, before he seated himself up slowly, a little disorientated at his surroundings. Regaining his bearings, he noticed himself on a stretch of white sandy beaches that stretched beyond his sight could afford while the deep turquoise sea seemed just as endless.

"I guess I'm not in Yakushima anymore…"

Dusting off the sand from his clothes, he looked around once again and spotted a lone beach house a little distance off. Deciding it as a good a place as any to explore, he made for the distant structure although somehow, he seemed to have reached it sooner than he had expected. Noticing the opened doors, the man stuck his head inside and called out tentatively.

"Anyone home?"

"I'm at the back!" was the reply, a sweet melodious voice.

Trudging around the sands to the back of the beach house, the man found a petite woman with short black hair seated by a small white table, her hands clasped in front of her while her expression seemed nervous but eager to welcome him.

"P-Please sit. Ah… a chair… I need another chair…"

Another chair suddenly appeared next to the blue-haired man, as though it had always been there, just unnoticed till now. The man looked at the chair for a moment before he too seated himself down and faced the woman squarely. A few awkward seconds passed before the woman became flustered again, albeit in a strangely endearing fashion.

"Ah! Tea! Where are my manners?"

The man smiled slightly at the klutzy woman that seemed to radiate the same familiarity as his old friends did.

"Please, allow me."

A teapot and pair of teacups suddenly came into awareness on the table before the man poured both himself and his host a cup.

"Uwa… amazing… you're very good at this…" commented the woman as she marvelled the intricate designs of her teacup.

"I've had practice… more importantly… I'm Arisato Minato."

"Ah yes!" exclaimed the woman suddenly in realization. "G-Good day. My name is Sera, Sera Sheffield."

"Sheffield?" asked the blue-haired man with a raised eyebrow.

The petite woman got to her feet and bowed deeply before continuing, her expression a picture of untold pain and sorrows.

"Yes… I apologise for all that my husband… and child has done… it's really all my fault… but most of all… I need your help…" muttered the woman timidly in between the odd sob or two.

"Let's talk about it then. I have time." answered Minato gently while he took a long sip of his tea, giving his host some time for her emotions to settle down. It was then that he heard a small choking noise. "What's the matter, Sera?"

"The tea's too bitter…"


	21. Heartfelt Requests

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 21: Heartfelt Requests

The sound of hurried heels echoed down the hallway in a way reminiscent of rapid gunshots before the large oak doors at the end was promptly shoved, or rather thrown open with much anxious aplomb. What laid beyond was a familiar room, mostly unchanged from how it had been for the past ten years; the white curtains flowing softly in the slight breeze, the quiet hum of the monitors and the lastly, the familiar shock of blue hair lying quietly on the bed with an unperturbed expression. Two figures dressed in white lab coats turned around at the sudden intrusion, one of which was a very familiar blonde as well.

"Yukari…"

"No… this wasn't supposed to happen again…" muttered the new entrant weakly as she slumped to her knees. "Not again…"

Calmer, duller steps sounded from the hallway before a silver-haired man came into view, a grey duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders while a rather effeminate pink one hung inappropriately on his arm. He took one look at the tearing girl and the occupant of the bed and roughly guessed the gist of what was happening.

"Déjà vu ka… bit off more than he could chew again no doubt. Aigis, tell us what's wrong with him before Yukari goes ballistic on us again."

"I do not go ballistic… I'm just expressive, that's all…" protested the brunette in between half-choked sobs.

The blonde android allowed herself the briefest of smiles before sighing in a manner that she could have picked up from only one person.

"He seemed to have been hurt really bad, but we can't really tell."

"Huh?" went Akihiko and Yukari at once, the weight of their confusion similar despite the contrasting way they uttered it, the former in his usual gruff manner while the latter's came out more like a faulty squeak.

"Do let me explain things, Aigis-san. I'll feel redundant here if I'm just lingering around." suggested a mild-mannered voice helpfully.

"Hai, sempai."

The two entrants looked quizzically at the other doctor in the room, finally noticing him. There was something vaguely familiar about the messy mop of hair and the oversized glasses on him.

"You're… Keisuke?" ventured Akihiko unsurely.

"Who?" asked Yukari softly.

"Haha, it seems like I still haven't got much of a presence, do I?" smiled the male doctor awkwardly. "Good to see that you're well too, Sanada-kun."

"Yukari, this is Hiraga Keisuke. He graduated from Gekkoukan along with me and Mitsuru. Last I heard, you were managing one of your family's hospitals down south. Why are you here?" explained the silver-haired boxer of the newly reacquainted acquaintance.

"Mostly because of him." was his frank answer as the doctor gestured back to the blue-haired man. "He made quite a flashy entrance into my A&E via a rather fancy helicopter. As if that wasn't enough, his condition was strange as well."

"What exactly is wrong with him, Hiraga-sempai?" asked Yukari earnestly.

"The question should be; what isn't wrong with him? The paramedics suspected massive blood loss and other grievous injuries from the state of the place they picked him up from, the stuff that would kill any lesser man but yet his vitals were strangely stable during the journey to the hospital. We couldn't find any injury on him either, both internal and external. The only problem was that he wouldn't wake up, hence I referred him to the best neurosurgeon I knew, Aigis-san." informed the lanky doctor of what he knew.

The brunette turned her attention to her blonde friend.

"Aigis?"

"There's nothing physically wrong with him, including his brain. If anything… his situation is more akin to… the way he was as compared to any new injury."

Yukari looked like she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Minato…"

A somewhat heavy bag suddenly landed on her head, eliciting a little cry from the startled brunette.

"Hai hai, don't get all overdramatic and lovelorn on me. It's probably hardly more than a scratch since he's tough, so just wait for him to finish his nap. In any case, how much longer do you expect me to carry your purse-bag for you?"

"Ow… I'm not lovelorn… I'm just… a concerned party, that's all…" muttered the girl as she turned a faint shade of pink, the futility of her dogged denial not lost on her as well.

"In any case, just sit tight. What are a few days, weeks or months between friends?"

"That's not very reassuring you know…"

More running steps could be heard leading up to the room before two more entrants emerged into view, their respective scarlet and pale green hair matted perspiration from their rush to get here.

"How's Minato?"

A rather pathetic-looking male appeared behind them with several large suitcases in tow, each tagged with labels depicting various European cities on them.

"How about 'poor Ryoji' for a change?"

* * *

On a tree just outside of a certain exclusive hospital ward, a dark-haired male dressed in a similarly dark uniform lazed stealthily on a particularly sturdy limb, peering into and observing the small commotion happening in the room with marked interest. Upon hearing the assessment done by the two doctors, he flicked open his cell phone and made a call to an associate who was in the know of the incident and had more details for him.

"_What?"_ came the toasty greeting he had come to expect from the cell phone.

"I need details on the Yakushima incident."

"_Get it yourself. You have spies everywhere no? I'm busy placating the kids over here about their teacher's supposed minor injury from the bear attack."_ continued the woman on the other end.

"You were there, so make yourself useful. I did get the ORACLE choppers and spinners over to clear up the mess at a moment's notice after all." prodded the man with a wry smile.

"_Fine… You should be getting their field assessment soon I suppose, but I can confirm at least two or more combatants. But get this, they looked like Avatars. I almost had one of them, but he slipped away." _

"Avatars? Anything like the D?" the new information was troubling to say the least.

"_Probably not… that old man is probably in a class of his own. However, It looks like their abilities are quite varied while their A-forms are pretty messed up. Perhaps they're not naturals either. It would probably be a safe bet to use Arisato's abilities as a rough measure."_

"Great… the D just upgraded Arisato ability level to a S plus a few days ago…" groaned the agent.

"_Phew… Another continent breaker? The last one was already a doozy…"_ even as the woman whistled, the awe and apprehension in her voice from both revelations were still very apparent.

The man's keen eyesight honed in on the person on the bed before furrowing his brows a little.

"On another note, what the hell did you use on him? He's still not waking up."

The voice on the other hand rose to hushed scream of sorts.

"_What are you implying here mister?! I used a bloody elixir on him okay? You should have some idea how difficult and expensive it is to make that in this day and age."_

"Maybe you're just losing your touch." suggested the man matter-of-factly.

"_And you're just sore old man Crowley gave me that A plus in Alchemy & Potions that pipped you for the top of the Academy. Not used to finishing second are you? Live with it."_

"I still say that was a fluke…"

The very brief indignation in the man's tone died down as he observed the lonely bed being flanked by his worried friends.

"You know… you could have tagged along. You haven't seen them for a while too, no?"

A short silence ensued before a calmer voice spoke out from the cell phone.

"_I should, but not right now. At least not until I feel my own tale finally moving forward from where it had been frozen all those years ago… Besides, as things are right now, this is their story, not mine."_

"Hmmph… good luck on that then. Fare thee well Satou Shina, Heir to Taliesin and the Celtic Circle."

"Right back at you Kuzonoha Kei, Devil Summoner and Overall Heretic."

After the line was finally cut, both of them muttered to no one in particular the same words in uncanny unison before proceeding to do what they had to do.

"Teacher's Pet."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unusually idyllic setting by a white beach, a small cube of sugar joined many others of its compatriots in the bottom of the teacup while a blue-haired man watched in good humour before finally commenting on it.

"Ever heard of diabetes?"

The short-haired woman looked up from her task and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Oh! It's alright. They're not real anyway."

Minato looked at the untainted innocence and wonder apparent within the woman with some amusement while she took a sip of her now insanely sweetened tea. As she let out a contented sigh, he briefly wondered how she survived with a sweet tooth like that in the real world before the conversation continued.

"Erm… well… now that we're settled down… I really don't know how to begin…"

"How about we start from where are we right now?" suggested Minato with a rather obvious question.

"Oh… erm… I'm not really sure either. I thought that it might have had something to do with me being psychic and all, but… you're psychic too right…? Or perhaps it's just some limbo between life and death?"

"Well, it should be the other, since I'm pretty sure I'm not psychic…" Minato trailed off when he realized he couldn't be sure about that either actually.

"Really? But you're so good at conjuring stuff… and your mind is so powerful… but if you say so…"

The blue-haired man sighed softly.

"That husband of yours hit pretty hard I suppose. Why are you here then?"

"It's like this… the last I remembered of the outside world, my body was undergoing accelerated aging due to due to some kind of information overload on top of … I think my kids had me placed in a EGG… a sort of anti-aging chamber that freezes me in suspended animation."

The blue-haired one seemed to have taken the new information in his stride.

"What kind of information overload could possibly influence your rate of aging?"

"The secrets of life. Raw, unadulterated and perfect knowledge of everything to do with the concept… I didn't think it would lead to this too… I shouldn't have asked for this power in the first place… there was a reason why humans weren't supposed to have this type of knowledge…"

Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully while Sera wallowed a little in her angst and guilt over many different issues no doubt.

"How did you get this 'secrets of life'? Science couldn't have developed that much while I was away…"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you this… I got it in a dream. From some strange old man with a long nose called Igor."

"Igor… now that's a name I haven't heard for a while. How is he involved in this?"

"I don't know… I was in a semi-conscious catatonic state after an accident killed my husband and our fellow researchers… then he came to me in a dream offering me anything I wished, so I asked to bring them back. When I woke up, I was suddenly psychic and knew things I shouldn't… it's unbelievable I know…"

"I believe you." stated the man in all confidence.

"Really? No one else believed that. They would rather consider me some kind of freak genius scientist than something like that." said Sera a little ruefully.

"People like to delude themselves and believe what is convenient, that's all there is to it. However, something doesn't sit right with me… there's nothing to link the information to what your husband and friends are doing. What are they doing anyway?"

"Well… it started after I brought them back… it's fascinating really… no one would have thought that all things are essentially made of components smaller than atoms and even electrons, something I called Data… essentially, I deciphered the exact Data of my deceased friends and family to recreate perfect replicas of their bodies and configured them into an amorphous combination of their DNA samples and… erm… my own eggs… and forced grown them to various stages of maturation… I mean age…"

A blue eyebrow was raised at that revelation, although he did not appear too nonplussed overall.

"So that's why you refer to them as your children…"

Sera shuffled uneasily in her chair, the audacity of her actions getting to her a little before she attempted a sad little smile.

"I'd never thought I would be a mother of seven at the ripe old age of twenty-nine too… or that I would be married to one of them…"

"Don't worry, I won't judge you. You had your reasons, and an extraordinary situation to boot."

After a brief nod of gratitude, the conversation continued.

"Things would have been fine if things were to end happily ever after from there, but somehow, someone found out and attacked us. The eight of us were abducted by some paramilitary group who call themselves the Karma Society. It was horrible… they interrogated and tortured us in order subjugate and to force me to surrender my knowledge but somehow, we held out. Then they changed tactics and subjected my kids to their own sick experiments. That's when I realized what they were trying to pull off?"

"Which was?"

"They had come up with some form of Demon Virus, a variant deprived artificially from natural strains of lycanthropy from what I could make out… however, instead of wolf DNA, they spliced and recombined the DNA of various things to create chimeraized versions of the virus. It enters the organism and alters its genetic code like a virus by corrupting the Data that makes them human. The problem was that none of their subjects survived the scrambler process that stabilised and destabilised their test subject's molecular structures intermittently until they learnt how to control the process, which was why they coveted my power of life. However, for better or for worse, they injected that virus into my children as an interim measure… I can't even begin to describe how I felt when they went crazy and changed into monsters…"

_Monsters…_ thought Minato silently. _Am I the same?_

"As a last resort, I extended my psychic powers over my kids and protected their minds as best I could from their crazed instincts. I guarded their personalities and free will by keeping them dormant while they proceeded to download their super soldier type military programs into their bodies. However, the strain of keeping my shield around their minds was too much for my already degenerated body and their personalities awoke. Fortunately, Serph had always been an incredible learner and had already completed their entire retinue of programs. After he broke everyone out, there was no way our abductors could stand up to him and the others, especially when they're as upset as they were. And so… they killed everyone in the holding facility at the time and destroyed everything within a three mile radius just to cover our tracks completely."

"I see…"

"We spent the next few years in hiding researching ways to remedy our conditions, but even with the knowledge I had the progress was slow since we weren't dealing with life per se but the ability to reject alterations to them. The breakthrough came in another dream though, when Igor informed me of this entity called Shadows… it got us thinking in different directions and I was close to coming up with something I called Soma, a synthesized serum that could have stabilized and maintain our physical forms and cure both malaises… however, I collapsed before I could finish the last few stages of the process."

_Igor… who or what are you really…whose side are you on…_

"Couldn't they have finished the experiment themselves? They are scientists and researchers after all?" asked Minato quizzically.

"They can't. I was synthesizing the Shadows natural ability to heal and congeal on the molecular levels by using my psychic powers to manipulate Data by hand, erm… well not quite but you get the point. Even though Angel and Cielo have inherited parts of my powers, they aren't strong enough to finish the job. They must have been looking for live specimens to finish the process via an alternate process…"

"So there were Shadows in Yakushima…"

"Probably… what I'm worried about is that they contacted the Karma Society after I was collapsed since they had the EGG facilities and other relevant technologies on hand in their desperation to keep me alive. They're no doubt using my physical body as both hostage and collateral in their deal. This is why they have to be stopped!"

"Why is that? Shouldn't a cure for you and your family be good news?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head sadly.

"While the completion of Soma could cure us, that very cure could also doom the world. Within Soma lies a good part of my knowledge of life, and with it, the Karma society would be able to perfect their demon virus. Their demon virus has two primary drawbacks, the first being that no ordinary human could survive the lethal scrambler process while the second is that it has to be injected in controlled settings because the virus itself dies upon exposure to nitrogen. Soma would be able to correct both faults, potentially making their demon virus a global airborne pandemic and cause the world to spiral downwards into one Chaos and demons."

"They want to create Hell on Earth… just great… another group of idiots who wants to destroy the world…" sighed the man in disappointment.

"So please… stop my family from doing that which should not be done! They may have forsaken the world for my sake, but I don't want this! I don't want the world to suffer on my, our accounts… so please… I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Even if it means having to go against your very family?" asked Minato in all seriousness.

The question caught Sera cold as she went silent for a while, her breaths becoming noticeably more ragged.

"Yes… it was a mistake to mess with life the way I did after all… the dead should not linger among the living… please do what you can Mr Minato… my own death shall be my restitution to them when the time comes…"

The blue-haired man sighed before walking over to dab at the tears flowing from the eyes of the crying woman with a handkerchief that wasn't there before.

"I never could turn down a girl when she cries…"

"You mean…"

"I'm here to keep the world going, so it just happens to fall on my jurisdiction I suppose. Must be your lucky day." commented Minato coolly,

"Thank you! I'll try to send you back right now…"

"Ah, that won't be necessary. I know where's the door."

Quite literally, a door appeared into awareness a little distant off. It looked like just a normal panel of wood and doorframe, but nothing really was like what it seemed in this dreamscape.

"Ah… you really are good at this. Let me walk you to the door then. How did you know how things work here?"

"You just have to believe strongly enough that there's no difference between this place and the real world. I've spent ten years in a place similar to this after all."

"That's still easier said than done…"

The door opened and revealed a brilliant screen of white light.

"I'm just rather good at deluding myself as well. This is goodbye then."

"Goodbye, and thank you once again."

* * *

Bluish grey eyes opened and stared at an ornate wooden ceiling of a darkened room. He sighed softly before trying to sit up, tensing slightly in expectation of the pain from the wounds that he had taken. However, he didn't get too far along before he felt his hand being caught in the hold of something, or rather someone. Trailing his eyes along the length of his arm, he noticed that that someone turned out to be a sleeping brunette, her hair tickling his hand slightly as she moved it to get into a more comfortable position while hints of moisture can be felt in the cooled air. Minato looked at the sleeping girl for a moment before he lowered his head back on the pillow, wondering about things like how she could have slept on the chair like that, how long it would take for her to realise he's already up and why she had been crying… but most of all, why was he watching her in the way that he was watching her. He raised his free hand and brushed lightly at the hair shadowing her face before he noticed why he could still feel the moisture from her tears; she was still crying softly in her sleep. Well, she was, before she stirred from the odd sensation from the movement right in front of her face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

The brunette looked up sleepily before she straightened immediately, instinctively bring her hands away from the male's hand and rubbed the stubborn wetness lingering at her eyes before dabbing at the sides of her mouth just in case. Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks as she ran out of things to do, she turned her head away from the man to hide her face from his view.

"How long have you been up?"

Minato smiled gently at the stubborn girl. Strong-willed and cute in her own way, but hates it when you tell her that.

"And how long have you been crying?"

"What? I can't cry? I can cry if I want to." snapped the woman without looking back.

The man sighed gently before sitting up, letting out a soft groan as he did.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay on your bed." admonished the brunette harshly, this despite her quick turnaround and rush to get back to his side.

"I'm fine. I was expecting it to hurt like hell, but the lack of pain kind of made me startled instead."

"You…" went the girl before she tried to pull away, only to find a hand holding on to her hand still.

"Yukari… Did I make you cry a lot?"

The sudden contact left the girl at a loss for words amidst further blood flow upwards while she nodded dumbly at the silent confession.

"You know, I'm allowed to come back for a reason… there will be more situations where my life might be on the line again. You understand don't you? I might be around one day and gone the next." continued the Minato solemnly.

"Mou… don't say that…" tried Yukari weakly, her usual stubborn front suddenly melting away without notice.

"Tell you what… whenever I come back from something like this, you'll be the first person I'll look for. After all, in addition to your blurry-eyed drooling look, your look of relief and delight is just too cute to pass up as well."

"I'm not cute! And I don't drool! You're horrible…" retorted the girl softly but obstinately still.

* * *

Outside of the ward, a red-haired woman sat silently on some spare benches just outside of the door, sipping at the slightly cooled coffee within the paper cup in her hands while another cup lay beside her in an empty seat.

"So… this makes things much easier. He probably still hadn't realised it himself…"

While she had a slightly enigmatic smile on her face, the fact was that she felt quite the opposite really.

"I'll try Fuuka's way for just a little bit… I owe it to myself that much I think…" muttered the woman as she got up and made her way out, tossing her now empty absently into the litter bin along the way.

As the doors at the end of the hallway swung close of their own accord, the lonely cup of coffee that had been so carelessly forgotten sat quietly on the bench still. That is, until a black gloved hand picked it up. Soon after, it rejoined its partner blissfully in the litter bin while the hallway regained its emptiness, save for a few pieces of wayward leaves that might have came in from the large window that was left slightly ajar.

* * *

The next day, almost all the members of S.E.E.S. had gathered in the ward which they had in reality grown quite tired of seeing. However, what made the place much more bearable was that their friend wasn't just lying there this time but sitting up and talking to them instead.

"What's with Ken?" asked Minato amusedly, curious as to why the college student had fallen unto the couch not long after coming in and confirming the blue-haired man's general well being.

"Oh that… he stayed up several nights to can out three reports. He probably got his lifespan shortened by half." informed Akihiko helpfully.

"Looks like he needs the bed more than I do." commented the blue-haired one stoically, but still getting some laughs out from his gracious audience.

"Aw… I was going to say that!"

There was more laughter, this time at Ryoji's expense more than anything.

Mitsuru and Fuuka chose this time to come up alongside the bed before bowing with grave expressions, causing a little confusion among those present.

"We're sorry… this is all…"

A raised hand halted their overly sombre and formal attempt at apology.

"If you're going to say this is all your fault, please save it. I've had heard that line quite enough for a while."

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Junpei, as suitably confused as any other.

"But you got hurt because you got caught up in the attack on our research facility in Yakushima… besides, the research that was carried out there was on…" began Mitsuru before she got cut off again.

"I said enough!" the slightly harsher tone was not quite what they would have expected from the man, although for the two guilty-feeling parties, they felt that he was quite justified at being upset at them.

"Mitsuru had nothing to do with it." added Fuuka hurriedly. "The Eclipse Project was entirely my idea and I was in charge of things. We're just trying to harness the healing potential of S-…"

"Stop!" reiterated Minato more forcefully this time. At the slight grimace on the two women's face, he sighed deeply before continuing.

"Do you two really think I've become that much of an ogre? I already have a good idea on what's happening, probably more so than you do, so there's no need to explain things here, especially that S word… I know that your research will no doubt offer many people new medical options and help many people when it's completed, and that the decision was probably even more difficult one for you two, considering what we have been through. If anything, I'm more upset at the people who attacked the island and the people behind them."

"Will someone please explain what's happening? We're very lost here." complained Junpei while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we thought we knew what was happening, but now we're a little lost now too." said Fuuka hesitantly while she scratched her head in relief and confusion.

"How did you know all this?" asked Mitsuru curiously, herself feeling appreciative of the man's thoughtfulness but puzzled at how informed he was.

Minato looked out of the window nearby in time to see a dark-feathered sparrow hopping about merrily on the low ramparts of the small balcony.

"A little bird told me."

* * *

The members of S.E.E.S. finally left their friend in the room to rest up a little, having satisfied their urge to check up on his condition and the chance to get together again. While the friends dispersed by the front of the hospital and parted ways for their own respective workplaces and school, the blonde android held back the two business women for a brief moment aside.

"What is it Aigis? Is it something to do with Minato's condition?" asked Mitsuru in marked concern.

"No… well yes… but not exactly." Hummed and hawed the android in a manner that was comically mechanical but yet oh so human.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Fuuka in amusement.

"I have a request actually. Could you outfit me with a new Evoker?"

"What?!" went both women as the android winced slightly.

"Aigis, have you forgotten about the last time you used it? We almost lost you when your multiple persona ability shorted you out…" argued the green haired secretary with her rare good sense.

"I know… but I just have this feeling that Minato is going to go away soon, and I want to follow him this time. It may not be much, but I need more power just to keep up with him, let alone be able to protect him…"

"… I understand…"

"Mitsuru!" cried Fuuka, her good sense ringing alarm bells all the way to the fire station.

"Fuuka, it's much more painful to want to do something but can't… However Aigis, you have to promise me not to use it unless it is completely, absolutely and utterly necessary, okay?"

"Right."

* * *

The blue-haired man waited for a while after his friends had left before getting out of bed and stretching his limbs. Turning his attention to the window, he made his way there and opened it up, looking directly at the tree outside.

"If you want to find out something, you should just ask directly already."

The leaves on the tree rustled from the slight breeze before part of the seemingly empty space on the tree melted, revealing the agent in black on the branch. An illusion.

"Impressive. When did you notice?"

"Since last night."

"I'll cut to the chase then. What happened?"

"The enemy was strong. That's all there is to say about it."

"What do you need then?" asked the agent, getting straight to the point.

"I need information on a man called Serph Sheffield and an organisation called Karma Society."

The man on the tree gave him a questioning look.

"I take it that they're the ones responsible for the attack."

"You don't have to trouble yourselves with it. I'll handle things my way."

"If you say so. One less thing to bother with for us then."

Minato turned around to go back to his bed, but paused as though in an afterthought.

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

Returning his gaze to the agent, he spoke out with a tone of resignation and distaste.

"Help me contact your boss. I could do with some training."

"It's going to be Hell, and quite literally so." warned the agent with a reflexive grimace.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Author's notes:

Here's the exposition for the DDS arc, or at least part of it from Sera's POV. I've tried to blend in the elements from the series as best I could, so there you go. Finding time to write has become rather difficult now that I'm working, so do hang tight until the updates come along.

Having said that, it's a pretty direct chapter, so I won't elaborate much here. Do let me know if you have any comments or queries via the reviews. They do make writing chapters so much easier and fulfilling.

That's all for now.

Later.

* * *

Omake 18: Looking good

The brunette got off her bus with an unnecessary skip and a hop before she noticed the curious looks directed at her. Turning a faint shade of pink again, she lowered her head and shuffled on towards her work place, trying her best to avoid the knowing looks of the other pedestrians on the street. She sighed in relief as she soon reached the building that housed the Kyudo Association. She was about to enter before she caught herself.

"I'll never hear the end of it if…"

Taking out a compact from her purse, she checked her own appearance as a precaution and to her horror of horrors, she saw that her cheeks were getting redder the more she looked.

"I need to cool down…"

The brunette pushed through the glass doors and immediately made for the nearest ladies, taking great care not to appear too conspicuous. Once in the safety of the ladies, she turned on the tap and splashed the cool water on her burning cheeks. After a few rounds of that, she was finally satisfied with her healthy colour and reapplied a lighter cover of makeup, forgoing the blusher completely this time. Satisfied that she looked normal, she finally made her way out of the ladies.

"Oh no…"

"Yukari-san!" exclaimed the large group of ladies, from the varying departments and ages this time round.

"W-What are you girls doing out here?" asked the brunette tentatively as she tried to back her way back into the ladies, only to find herself already surrounded by various colleagues.

"Ara… we received messages from our helpful friends nearby and from the front desk about a particularly adorable Yukari-san skipping to work today, sneaking around, behaving furtively at the lobby and spending almost an hour in the ladies. You know, the classic symptoms of…"

"A maiden in love!" exclaimed the group in an embarrassing chorus, causing the blood to rise in the said maiden, incidentally making her look all the more radiant and stunning.

"Look, look!! She's turning red again!!"

"Uwa!! Yukari-san is so cute!! Kawaii!!"

"Could she be turning red because of pheromones?? Has Yukari-san finally become an adult??"

"Ne ne, tell us what happened!! Yukari-san!!"

"Yes yes!! Sordid details too please!!"

"This can't be happening!!" said the poor girl as she drowned in all the sisterly and motherly attention that she so desperately tried to avoid. In fact, she felt like some cornered small animal despite the stars and hearts in their eyes.

"Why me!!"


	22. Hime no Tenshi

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 22: Hime no Tenshi

_**Once upon a distant time, in a faraway country of a little known land, there stood a majestic white castle, the symbol of royalty and pride of the land. There within lived a lovely Princess who ruled the country in place of the ill King, a Princess of unparalleled beauty and ability that was beloved by all of her subjects. However, her royal retainers and knights were worried. She worked far too many hours, oversaw one too many projects and slept so few hours… it was all too evident to them that their Princess was working her life away for the good of the country. And thus, the many retainers and knights alike pulled their weight together and persuaded the Princess to hold a ball in celebration of her birthday, in order to force a break upon her. Secretly, however, everyone was hoping that she would find someone she liked, either to share her burdens or simply to take her mind off things. **_

_**While the retainers and knights sent out invites to those they had in mind who they felt were compatible or worthy, the Princess's most trusted advisor, the unfathomable Jester left on her own for the tavern in the nearest port and handed her invite to the traveller with the most worn shoes and most tattered cloak, a quiet young man, and pushed him quite forcibly to the royal tailors. At the puzzled looks she kept receiving, all she would say was that the stage had been set. In other words? Unfathomable.**_

* * *

"You want me to what?"

The green-haired girl kept her pleading face on as she held her hands together and put her best foot forward.

"You heard me. I'm inviting you along as a guest to the ball that we're going in a few days time."

The cobalt eyebrows stayed up.

"Why me? It's going to be a pretty high-end gathering, isn't it? Contrary to popular belief, I can't really do everything. I can't say I'm much of a dancer either."

The crafty woman scrunched her brows together a little for some dramatic effect.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, high-end people tend to behave like animals as well. While I would have liked to say that we were on better terms with the other invitees, most of them are our rivals and competitors, and probably eying the family fortune and empire. You wouldn't let our little Lamb walk straight into a den of wolves, would you?"

A pale hand reached up to massage his temples wearily, his dull monotone continuing on.

"We are talking about the same little Lamb who can easily cut Shadows down with her rapier, summon a powerful ice-type Persona AND conducts hostile takeovers as part of her day job, right?"

"Not in the fifty thousand dollar designer dress I got for her, she's not. Come on… think of it as being her chaperon, to ward off the pests that normally surround her at these events… It's not easy being one of the most powerful and influential figures in the world… plus the fact that she's still single and all… if only…"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it, so stop with the guilt trip already."

A shrewd smile that boasted victory was flashed before colourful stars and hearts began to shine within the woman's eyes.

"Good to hear that! I've scheduled the tuxedo fitting for tomorrow afternoon, so don't be late. Those French tailors have some weird temperaments despite being in our payroll…"

"A what? Come again?"

* * *

_**Clothes maketh the man, or so it was said. And well said it was, as the traveller became a Prince for the night, a Prince from the distant land of Nowhere.**_

* * *

A well-matched couple waved eagerly at the friend that had appeared right on the edge of punctuality before they made their way into the building they were meeting in front of.

"So… Fuuka's roped you in on this too huh?" asked Minato with a slightly wry look.

"Yep, she told me to come along as her partner, so here I am." replied cheerful man with a happy grin.

The blue-haired man nodded and waited for a few well calculated steps further before making a glaringly obvious observation for the benefit of the other.

"Ryoji, you're whipped."

"W-What?"

"We're here!" announced the green-haired woman quickly, using the reaching of their destination as an excuse to break up the conversation. Seizing the momentum with both hands, she grabbed her prospective partner and dragged him into one of the rooms where a team of designated tailors awaited. "Your room's over there! Don't keep the tailors waiting! See you later!"

Minato watched with dry amusement as the last of the male model's flailing arms disappeared behind a blue velvet curtain. Sighing quietly once again, he made his way past his curtain as well to get the fitting over and done with.

"You're late!" accused a shrill female voice that was laced with a thick French accent.

The blue-haired one had to suppress an instinctive urge to lash out reflexively at the flurry of hands that assailed his body without any warning, turning him this way and that before the measuring rules were brandished.

"Master Geraux, the client has finally arrived."

A blonde man wearing an artist's beret and fanning himself with a black Japanese fan stepped out of an adjoining backroom and into full view of his entourage with a neat curtsey.

"Andre Laurent Jean Geraux, prodigal genius designer and fashionista extraordinaire has arrived." announced one of the female tailors reverently.

"Oui oui, Môn Cherie. It's not good to be too immodest though. Now, who do we have here…!! You're Minato-san aren't you? You've recovered from your sickness?! Magnifique!!"

At the enthusiastic expression of the semi-familiar Frenchman in the eclectic getup, Minato closed his eyes for a moment before flashing his slight but grateful smile, looking briefly upwards for no apparent reason.

"It has been a while, Bebe-san. Small world, isn't it? I'm glad to see that you're doing well in the fashion world."

"Hahaha, please don't mind my apprentices. They do get a little overzealous at times." replied the Frenchman modestly while covering his laugher with the waving fan. "It's just a little business my Uncle had helped me to start. It's just that somehow, somewhere, it got a bit out of hand and I became one of the designated designers for the French royal family… wait, are you the client that we had been flown in specifically for?"

_Fuuka… how the corporation manages to stay out of the red is really beyond me…_

"That would be me, I suppose."

"Sacrebleu! This will not do! Robert, Giselle! Dump that standard black and white tuxedo we prepared beforehand and give me his measurements! I'll make his suit from scratch personally! And find me that deep blue silk we had been saving for the Prince! It's time to, as they say it in our generation, break out the big guns!"

The man who had wanted to get it over and done with quickly soon found himself facing bleak prospects on that front.

"Erm… Bebe-san… I'm fine with a normal…"

"Nonsense, Minato-san! I would not be where I am now without your encouragement! Nothing but the best for my friend, my Môn Ami, my inspiration! First we need something that suits the colour of your hair, and we have just the thing…"

"Bebe-san…"

* * *

_**On the night of the ball, the bewildered Prince from the distant country of Nowhere felt more than a little out of place in the classy gathering and instinctively sought out the Jester who had pulled a fast one on him. In response, the Jester said these words to him. "Our Princess had always been cooped up within her white tower, married to her work and people. You may not have the same pedigree as the others present in the hall, but what I hope for her is not another view from a different tower, but to look at the vastness of the endless skies that exist above us all. I know you can do it, and I so besiege you to try your best. Not as a retainer or subject, but as a dear friend of the Princess." **_

_**The Prince from Nowhere was taken aback by the sincerity within the Jester's normally impish eyes and was silent for a while before he spoke out apologetically. "But I cannot stay." The Jester let slip an inappropriately sad smile for her mobile face before patting the Prince gratefully on his back. "Just do your best. That's all I ask of you." **_

* * *

A glass of rich crimson fluid was sloshed around wearily before it was brought up to pale thin lips that flinched ever so slightly.

"Ugh… it's sour… I just don't get wine… I wonder if it'll be rude to ask for tea instead…"

A slap on his back interrupted the soliloquy of chocked up boredom, the usually whiny voice now a good source of distraction for the blue-haired man.

"Hey, looking good there!"

Minato turned around fully to properly receive his friends. Running his free hand over the deep blue silk that complemented his cobalt locks perfectly while maintaining an illusion of flowing darkness, he adjusted the matching navy tie that adorned the white collar quite deliberately before tilting his chin up a little for a prideful look that befitted the pompous occasion.

"I make this look good."

"Hey, why do you get all the good lines?" asked Ryoji indignantly to his partner's airy giggles.

"You two look great together too. Your work, Fuuka?" returned Minato of the compliment while Fuuka confirmed it with a v-sign. And indeed they did look great, with the petite woman in a chic black one-piece that showed off her smooth back while the grinning man looked dashing in his black and grey tuxedo as well, particularly with neat, gelled back hair.

A small commotion suddenly started near the base of the large ornate staircases leading down to the hall, one that grew into awed murmurs and a long chorus of applause.

"Ah, here they come." said Fuuka proudly.

The 'they' the petite woman was referring to happened to be the pair of a grandmotherly old lady and a familiar redhead who descended with linked arms. A stunningly lovely redhead I might add as her black and scarlet cheongsam-inspired Geraux masterpiece showed off her svelte womanly curves and generous portions of her long slender legs with each step due to the high slit.

"That old lady is the matriarch of our most trusted business ally and the de facto owner of this extravagant mansion. It seems like she really liked our Kaicho and helped her a lot during her early years in charge of the corporation. Today's ball is in celebration of her ninetieth birthday by the way…"

"Sou…"

The green-haired woman noticed quite cheerfully that the dress that she had spent so much effort and pains to hunt down finally elicited the desired response from the seemingly dense friend. Well, all she got was a slightly blanker look and some absent nodding, but since it's Minato we're talking about, one should just take what one can get.

"There, it's beginning." growled Fuuka with some marked annoyance.

No sooner had the two powerful women disengaged did a swarm of immaculately dressed men entrap their beautiful friend for the right to her first dance, their advances being far too obvious for any notions of subtlety or doubt. Despite her beatific smile and polite decorum, it was very apparent that Mitsuru was having difficulties dealing with the unwanted but persistent attention.

Minato heaved a deep, long sigh for good measure before he proceeded to throw his lot with the other moths surrounding the striking flame.

"Well, one chaperon reporting for duty."

* * *

_**While the Princess seemed to be looking around the hall with her usual grace and elegance, deep within, she was looking around quite frantically for the familiar faces of her retainers and knights, or rather anyone who could get her out of her current dilemma. However, she could not make out anyone she knew over the crowd of tall suitors that surrounded her, which happened to BE her current dilemma. **_

_**All of a sudden, one of the men caught her attention. Instead of clamouring for her to notice them, he seemed content to just stand his ground. Rather than the inwardly lascivious schemes and false niceties common to the crowd, his gaze was relaxed and his smile easy. While he might have appeared a little lost, he seemed to be aware that he had caught her eye as well. Intrigued, the crowd parted as Princess made her way towards the man while he too made to meet her halfway. Without so much of a word, their hands connected and their first dance began. **_

* * *

A slender hand adorned simply by a sheer lace glove reached out and was received most delicately by that of her pale partner. The Venetian musicians took their cue and the two began to move in perfect, unrehearsed harmony.

"I thought you told Fuuka that you couldn't dance?"

"I was bored, so I watched the others who were dancing earlier."

Their conversation had to take a backseat for a moment while the debonair male lead twirled his lady around before dipping and catching her quite expertly within his snug arms. A brief, dangerous smile later, he untwirled her as they got back into position with his hand securing the small of her back quite protectively.

"Evidently, I CAN do everything. Imagine that."

The female lead of the ball laughed out quite heartily at her impossible partner's dry wit as she took the rare chance to get more comfortable within his embrace. The entire audience was stunned by the sight of the two flowing about the width and length of the dance, and of their star's genuine enjoyment of the dance. The beauty that they had beheld suddenly illuminated further into a searing white, prompting many of the suitors to slink away, humbled by the mysterious stranger in their midst.

"Yamagishi-san?"

The short bob of green hair tore herself away from the picturesque scene at the centre to discover that a curious bevy of various other well-groomed ladies had gathered around her.

"Erm… yes?"

"Exactly who is that dancing with Kirijo-sama??"

"Yes yes, where on Earth did your boss find such a charming young man??"

"Do tell, Yamagishi-san!"

The green-haired woman ushered them closer and closer still before answering them in a hushed whisper.

"Himitsu."

At the crestfallen faces of the nosey girls before her, she added quite diplomatically.

"I'll leave the rest to your imaginations."

As Fuuka straightened herself properly after having her fill of fun and mind games, one of the girls spotted the similarly dashing dark-haired man who had been standing just beside the secretary.

"Oh hello? And who might YOU be?"

No sooner had the man turned around and smiled in greeting to the girls did his partner step possessively in front of him.

"Sorry girls, he's mine!"

"Wha-?"

Before Ryoji could finish his line, he found himself dragged off again by the deceptively strong woman towards one of the empty balconies that had been so graciously vacated by some of the still captivated audience.

"Why are all the good ones all taken…" bemoaned the disappointed group of girls.

* * *

_**Unfortunately, among the suitors resided a would-be usurper of the throne, a villainous snake of a man if you would. While the honourable practice would be to challenge the man for directly for the hand of the lady, the conniving knave in a lord's clothing opted to tempt one of the Greater Lords of the realm to do the dirty handiwork while making preparations to stab both men in the back. Whispering false truths and veiled provocations into certain ears, the Great Lord of the North stepped forth, as though to pick up the gauntlet that hadn't been thrown. To the usurper's great surprise and horror, the Great Lord of the North honoured the dancing pair with a greeting of the utmost of decorum, before flashing a mysterious smile towards the usurper.**_

* * *

"The gall of that man… to dance with my Mitsuru… I have to do something before the Kirijo fortune slips from my grasp again…"

The haughty-looking man looked about the room before he spotted someone who seemed likely to take the bait, one of the new fledgling politicians who had just been elected. A sizeable donation to his political war-chest would most probably secure him as an appropriate marionette for use later anyway.

"Representative Odagiri, I presume."

A pair of intense eyes turned from the partners of his previous heated debate on reforming judicial processes to stamp out corruption and squinted before replying gruffly.

"You presumed correctly. And who might you be?"

A malicious smile crept out from the businessman.

"A potential patron for your… political aspirations. I find myself in the position to make a pretty sizeable donation to your coffers, if you would allow me too."

"That's mighty generous of you. And what might I have to do for you?" replied the man as his eyes narrowed further.

"Straight to the point eh? Good, I like your style already. All you have to do is to perform certain… favours for me and my company within your capacities, perhaps at some later date. For starters…" the businessman directed the politician's attentions to the centre of the room. "You can start by separating the two of them."

The politician spared a glance at last towards where every other audience had been fixated on before his eyes widened. Setting his glass down on a nearby table, he brushed his way past the business man.

"Hmmph… Well then, excuse me. It seems like I have something to attend to now."

The businessman looked on smugly as his latest investment made a straight beeline for the sole dancers on the floor. He was pleasantly thrilled by how eager the man had been to impress, as well as by the startled looks of the pair and the whites of the politician's knuckles. His heart nearly leapt with joy as the politician's arms pulled back… and fell with despair when its target turned out to be the small of the other man's shoulder.

"Where the hell have YOU been?? Why didn't you tell me you were back??"

The two who were still holding on to each other looked at each other sheepishly before offering a lame reply.

"Erm… we were… busy?"

"Hmmph. I feel slighted." huffed the stern person as he held out an outstretched hand. "In any case… welcome back though."

That slight smile resurfaced on the other man's face as he took the hand and gave it a firm and powerful shake, just like always.

"Good to be back, Hidetoshi-sempai."

* * *

_**Having failed to sow discord between the great lords and the mysterious Prince, the usurper came up with another scheme in hopes of shaming him. This time, he proposed to the entire hall a competition to see who could offer the most valuable gift to the Princess. This proposal sat well for the other more dogged suitors and soon the noblemen began to shower their wealth upon the Princess, hoping to impress her with their largesse and sincerity through the weight of their material possessions. This worried the Jester to no end for she had neglected to provide the Prince from Nowhere a suitable gift to present. **_

_**And after numerous precious treasures and valuable relics had been presented, it finally came to the Prince's turn. Standing before the expectant crowd, the Prince from Nowhere had the audacity of mind to give the Jester a wink before declaring that in order to present his gift, he would require a large canvas, a few pails of paint and a brush. The Great Lord of the North snapped his fingers amidst the fevered murmurs as the requested items were provided. To everyone's surprise, the Prince from Nowhere proceeded to splash the blue, white, red and gold paints directly from the pail unto the canvas in a seemingly haphazard manner.**_

_**However, as the crowd laughed at the apparent mess, the Prince spun his brush expertly around his fingers as he made quick and graceful strokes onto the canvas. The laughing crowd soon froze in their tracks when the paints they had so rashly dismissed as a mess gradually came together under the Prince's graceful dance right before their very eyes. By the Prince's final stroke, the crowd had been completely won over.**_

_**Without a single drop of paint on his clothes, the Prince bowed before presenting his gift to the Princess; a painting of the waning sun that illuminated a sea of clouds with a myriad of velvet, red and wisps of live-like shadows. Most noticeably, there seemed to be no end in sight to the painting as the audience seemed inexplicably drawn by the depth of the twilight sky rather than being bound by the four corners. Suffice to say, no one had ever seen anything like it, or anything remotely as beautiful or as awe-inspiring for that matter.**_

"_**This is my gift for the Princess, 'An Endless Horizon'. That too is my wish for the Princess."**_

_**The Jester beamed at the literal manifestation of the wish that she had shared with the Prince from Nowhere just moments before. It was to be a while before the silence was broken, and by the Great Lord of the North it did. **_

"_**Magnificent Artistry."**_

_**One of the knights on duty, one who wears the black armour denoting him to be the Captain of the Guards added softly under his breath before returning his attentions to the precious treasure he was tasked to guard, the Princess.**_

"_**Magnificent Swordplay."**_

* * *

The newly reacquainted trio stood around casually as they caught up on old times. Mitsuru furrowed her brows when she realised that her backup and support had disappeared.

"Funny… Where did Fuuka and Ryoji go…?"

"I'm sure they're… busy as well." said Minato mysteriously as he turned his observant gaze away from certain wayward silhouettes lurking behind one of the balconies in the distance with a wry smile. That smile quickly turned a little sour as he had absentmindedly raised the glass of offending red liquid to his lips in the meanwhile. "I really don't get this stuff…"

"More importantly…" added Hidetoshi in his usual stern manner before tilting his head back to the businessman who had the absurd foresight to even attempt the paying off of the staunchest of anti-corruption supporters in the political field today. "What's your bone with him?"

The redhead took a look at the man who was currently slinking away before she sighed in resignation and irritation.

"That's… my former fiancé."

Hidetoshi choked on his 1950 vintage while Minato accorded her a raised eyebrow.

"You were engaged?" asked the politician of the question that was just begging to be asked.

"It's… more of a business arrangement that my Father had made earlier… however… I decided to that I couldn't go through with it so I broke it off. As you can see, he didn't take it too well."

"I see…" went the two men as they stopped their querying there, both no doubt aware of the awkwardness the next question that begged to be asked would cause.

A light tapping of a glass signalled for their attentions as one of the hosts announced a startling turn of events.

"May I have your attentions please? Thank you. As you all know, today marks the ninetieth birthday of our Madame. One of our guests had made a great suggestion for everyone to present their gifts to her one by one as the highlight of this evening's entertainment…"

Mitsuru paled while Hidetoshi snarled slightly. Minato on the other hand, appeared rather nonplussed about it though.

"I bet that snake had a hand in this." growled Hidetoshi darkly at the businessman behaving furtively beside the host family.

"What are we going to do…? Fuuka's holding on to the gift that we were supposed to present later… We can't just go out and buy another one right now, can we…" the red-haired Kaicho seemed rather vexed as their turn steadily approached.

"Hey, why are you still so calm? It's so unfair that you can do that, which makes me feel more irritated." uttered Hidetoshi in the other man's direction.

"I've got something in mind…"

An enigma as always, the blue-haired man walked slowly towards one of the glass cases that lined part of the hall and spoke with one of the attendants before the two lost him in the crowd.

"What the…"

The blue-haired man suddenly reappeared before the two from the other direction just as the gazes of the crowd turned towards them. In his hands was a simple white violin. Winking wryly at the pair as realization dawned upon them, he turned to address the crowd and the hosts.

"I apologise in advance for the ill news that I am about to deliver. It would seem like something untoward had happened to the bearer of our gifts, or rather, it appears that she has become quite… indisposed at the moment."

He smiled wryly as his expert ears picked up a slight commotion outside one of the balconies. Nevertheless he continued on.

"Hence, in lieu of something material that our esteemed hosts would most probably not find lacking, I will present a musical piece in its stead. I do hope it would be to your liking, Madame."

The quiet murmurs that filled the room soon disappeared as the player and instrument began their solo. The wizened ears of those well acquainted with the world of music pricked up their ears as the blue-haired man's piece continued on. The melody was fleeting and irregular, yet curiously haunting and beautiful despite its uncertain notes. They strained their ears to identify the piece, but most ultimately gave up when they realised it did not belong to any existing work but was instead continually in the process of being created as the notes flowed forth from the string instrument.

Hidetoshi and Mitsuru recovered from their own stunned state of mind and looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and disappearing into the crowd. Moments later, the sound of a cello and a piano joined the lonely violin in accompaniment as the solo performance became a triple concerto. What had began as a testament of individual genius and flair had evolved into a monument of the three's friendship and camaraderie from times before.

An uncertain melody fuelled only by their understanding of each other and the lead of the violin.

In one word? Breathtaking.

As it turned out, the audience had been too captivated to even realise that the instruments had already ceased their ministrations.

Loud clapping sounds snapped the audience out of their respective music-induced dazes almost apologetically as they turned towards the birthday dame of the night. Everyone soon joined in the applause as Mitsuru left her seat before the grand piano while Hidetoshi eased the cello towards an attendant before the trio gathered back together to acknowledge their audience.

"Where and when did you learn to play like that?" whispered Mitsuru covertly.

"Orpheus, master of strings, remember? I may have picked up a thing or two along the way."

The pair exchanged knowing smiles before some of the more enthusiastic audience came forth to them to repeat the same question.

"Where did you learn to play like that? Vienna? Hamburg?"

Minato took the chance to look directly at Mitsuru's former fiancé as he replied in his usual dry manner.

"High school actually."

Amidst the quiet laugher at the assumed modesty of the blue-haired virtuoso, a certain busy and hence late secretary heaved a sigh of relief before turning to the framed painting in her partner's hands.

"Phew… guess we won't be needing this anymore. Oh well, I suppose it'll look good on my wall too. Let's go put it back in the car Ryoji."

"Eh? But we jumped down from the balcony and ran all the way to the car and back for this!"

"What, you don't want to go back to the car with me?"

"Wha… oh… Oh… just give me a moment."

A quick flare of purple and black later, a certain someone with a silver skull sailed through the air in a mighty jump, a petite green-haired woman in his arms and in turn, a framed painting of the twilight sun upon a sea of clouds cradled in hers.

* * *

_**Having failed in all of his attempts so far, the usurper finally challenged the Prince from Nowhere directly in a duel. Needless to say, if he thought he had a chance to win from the start, he wouldn't have to stoop so low to begin with. Nevertheless, he drew his sword, his sword that had been laced with poison that is. However, even though armed with just his brush, the Prince was more than equal to the rogue lord and dispatched him off easily enough. In the process however, the usurper nicked himself on his own blade and proceeded to convulse uncontrollably as the poison took effect. Exposed, the Princess and the four great lords promptly confiscated his lands and stripped him of his title. With that sour note out of the way, the ball continued until midnight.**_

* * *

With the ball all but over, Mitsuru and Minato bade their goodbye to Hidetoshi as they proceeded to take stroll in the luxurious rose garden. The former had been invited to stay for the night by the Madame of the mansion while the latter had something else to attend to and would be heading for his car later. Nevertheless, the two felt like they had some talking to do, and thus, were lingering about the place for as long as they could.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" asked the redhead casually.

"First quiet moment I had all day really." replied Minato with a slightly accusing tone.

"Haha. Sorry about that. We…"

"Mitsuru!!"

The abovementioned woman was interrupted by a loud and brash call of her own name. Turning their heads, the pair noticed a rather drunk looking former fiancé standing with half a dozen burly men.

"Mitsuru!! -hic- You're supposed to be my woman!! -hic- Get over here!! And you people, go get rid of that eyesore. "

Minato and Mitsuru looked at each other before sighing in unison.

A few loud grunts and sharp yelps later, the former fiancé found himself surrounded by a heap of bodies.

"Y-You… murderers!! I'll get the police to arrest you all!! What the… let me down!!"

The cowardly man found his throat clasped within the powerful grip of the blue-haired other's hand as he slammed him hard against a nearby tree.

"Relax. We did hold back a little bit, so no one actually died."

"I'll… I swear I'll never let you two off!!" declared the drunk in a bout of panic.

The redhead leaned in this time and whispered darkly into the man's face.

"Listen good. If I find out that you tried anything to any of my friends at any point of time, I'll make sure that by the time you wake up tomorrow, all your assets and stocks will be turned into worthless piles of paper and a sizeable debt mysteriously dumped upon your shoulder. Consider yourself warned."

"O-Oni!!"

Minato leaned in this time as the redhead withdrew.

"Nope. This is an Oni."

A flare of black flames erupted briefly as the face of an unearthly warrior with ghostly white hair bared his fangs and snapped at the former fiancé. Minato blinked a few times afterwards.

"He actually fainted." commented the man as he turned back to normal. "Did I go a little overboard?"

"Don't worry about it. Couldn't and wouldn't have happened to a nicer person."

* * *

_**At the end of the long night, the Princess and the Prince from Nowhere who had hit it off so well finally had a quiet moment alone with each other. **_

"_**You're not really a prince, are you?"**_

"_**Was it really that obvious?"**_

"_**You're too nice and humble to be part of royalty."**_

_**The two smiled at each other before the Princess asked the inevitable question. **_

"_**I-I would like to see you again… if it's possible…"**_

_**The false prince shook his head sadly.**_

"_**Like I told your friend, the Jester, I cannot stay. In fact, tonight is the last day of my existence here." **_

"_**What are you…" **_

_**Before the Princess could finish her question, a bright flare of light erupted from the distance as a new star lit up the night sky. At the same time, wings of pure unadulterated white forced their way forth from the Prince's back. In the blink of an eye, the Prince was no more and in his place stood an angel with three wings. **_

"_**I see… so that painting was…"**_

"_**One of the two most beautiful things I have seen in all my lifetimes."**_

"_**What's the other…" **_

_**The Princess's voice was breaking despite her will not to. The Angel stepped forth into her without replying and embraced her with his hands and wings, the sole wing on the apex of his back bending over to dry her tears upon his white feathers. Without any warning, he picked the Princess off her feet and ascended the remnants of the night air and above the sea of clouds that veiled the brilliance of the sun during the pre-dawn, marvelling at the wonder that overtook the sorrow in her eyes.**_

"_**Don't worry. The world works in strange ways. It was my honour to be able to broaden your horizons during my last day here. Your knight may also be closer than you think." **_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Never mind…"**_

_**The two soon disengaged from each other as the Angel brought them back to the castle grounds. **_

"_**This is farewell then. I'll be watching over you from above, so don't worry." **_

"_**Goodbye… and thank you…" **_

* * *

The two who had been walking quietly in step with each other towards where the cars were parked finally found themselves alone and undisturbed by anyone. Deciding that this was as good a moment as any, Mitsuru stopped in her tracks, causing Minato to halt as well.

"What's the matter Mitsuru?"

The redhead sucked in a deep breath as she mustered the necessary courage for what she had always wanted to do.

"I like you."

Bluish grey pupils stared blankly into amber ones as a persistent pink tinge coloured the woman's face.

"Erm… I like you too?"

Mitsuru shook her head and tried again, intent of making things clear once and for all, for all their sakes.

"Not like that. I like you. I'm confessing to you."

"Oh…" went the blue-haired one while an awkward silence descended.

"Well?" ventured Mitsuru after a while.

"Why me? If it's about me giving up my life for the good of the world part…"

"It's not that!"

The quick denial caught Minato's attention as he turned towards her, causing the two to lock eyes for the first time since her confession. Somehow though, Mitsuru couldn't seem to hold his gaze for long and had to look away.

"It's not… all about that. I mean, I admire your selfless nature… it's one of your many traits that I've noticed… like your dry wit and keen observations… and you showed me so many things about the world that I didn't know… I mean… ugh… why can't I put it in a rational manner…"

"You seemed to have put a lot of thought into this."

"I had a long time to think about it…" admitted the woman reluctantly.

Minato sighed before he put his perspectives into words.

"Mitsuru, I have always thought of you as a precious friend, someone who I would gladly fight and die for, if that was to be necessary. However, I believe that we both hold a deeper love for something else, something different."

"What… I don't…"

"And if I told you that you have to choose between me and your company?"

"I would…"

As expected by the man, the redhead faltered at the crucial moment and couldn't answer with her usual decisiveness and without hesitation.

"Sou… you noticed it as well haven't you? As the chairwoman, you feel responsible for the lives of all your employees; their jobs, their families and their well being. Just like the Empress who worries constantly about her subjects, your love is that broad, that deep and that great."

"So you're saying that I'm a victim of my own success…"

"No… that's just who you are." added Minato as he brushed off the tears that gathered just beyond the amber eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't really share the same amazing capacity of your wonderful heart."

"That doesn't really sound convincing coming from you of all people. Why did you risk your soul all those years ago then? And what is your deeper love?"

Minato leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Himitsu."

"Eh? That's not fair! You're horrible! I thought you were mysterious before but now, you're just plain confusing!"

The blue-haired man laughed depreciatively at himself.

"So I've been told."

Mitsuru sighed softly.

"So I take it that I had been rejected?"

"I'm afraid so… I cannot give you what you seek."

The redhead inhaled deeply before she exhaled with a great sense of relief.

"Oh well… I'm glad I had the nerve to try. I didn't want to risk not having done anything all because I'm just being indecisive. That's so not like me…"

Minato smiled apologetically at the woman.

"However, there's something else you may or may not have realised as well."

"Oh?"

"At times, what a person needs is not a reason to risk his life, but rather a reason to live and come back alive. Try not to forget that."

The blue-haired man nodded as he processed the information.

"That was educational. Thank you."

Mitsuru rubbed her eyes a little more before sighing out again.

"Well then, I'm going to go back to the mansion and cry for the rest of the night and the next couple of days. I've got to milk the heartbreak from my first rejection for as much as I can to make up for lost time, right?"

"I can already tell where Fuuka picked up her guilt trip techniques."

Waving their goodbyes, the woman hurried back to the mansion, not wanting anyone else to catch her in the act of crying while the blue-haired man stood his ground and observed the fast fading back.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

A slight breeze rustled the trees that flanked either side of the paved path.

"I know you're there."

A familiar agent in black stepped out from behind one of the trees as he cancelled the illusion.

"I don't know about being horrible, but you sure are confusing, I'll give you that. Why is it that no one else ever wondered why someone so sharp can be so oblivious at times?"

"A dense front helps to defuse tricky situations between friends."

"Hmmph. Is that a selfish or a selfless desire I wonder."

"Saa…"

The two men stared each other down for a brief moment before the S.I.U. agent took out a piece of paper with coordinates and threw it casually at the other man. Minato plucked the folded piece of paper and flicked it open in one motion to peruse its details.

"He's waiting for you there."

"Fine…" said the blue-haired man as he took out his cell phone to send a quick message.

"Leaving your last words? That's wise. Like I said before, it's going to be Hell."

"Oh, don't worry. I fully intend on coming back. I have a cute beating to look forward to when I get back after all."

"What about the Ojou-sama?"

A blue eyebrow was raised at the sudden question.

"I'm not the knight she is waiting for."

"Knight huh… hmmph. I would much rather be a samurai." muttered the agent as he disappeared into a gust of wind and leaves.

"Aren't they both the same?" remarked Minato dryly before he hopped into his car and drove up at full speed towards the meeting place on the paper.

* * *

_**Several days after the Angel's departure, the Jester found her Princess staring blankly at the brilliant new star at the edge of the horizons once again. The Jester sighed before coming up beside the Princess.**_

"_**I'm sorry." said the Jester.**_

"_**Whatever for?"**_

"_**He warned me before that he couldn't stay. If I had taken heed of that, you wouldn't have to be feeling as sad as you are right now…"**_

"_**Ah… you don't have to be. In fact, I'm grateful to you."**_

"_**Grateful?"**_

"_**Yes. Both your wishes for me have given me hope and that little something to look forward to. My life really isn't as dreary as what you people think you know. Besides, cheering me up is your job, isn't that right my dear Jester?"**_

_**The Jester beamed at the growing wisdom of her Princess before spotting a dark figure standing guard just out of sight of them. What was most peculiar about him is the fact that she had seen the Knight hanging around ever since the ball, and there had been at least two shifts where he shouldn't have been around to begin with.**_

'_**The Captain of the Guards huh? Fufufu. This should be interesting…'**_

* * *

The green-haired secretary finally decided to enter the chairwoman's room in the mansion after giving her ample time to settle her feelings and sentiments and to lull herself to sleep. Opening and closing the doors as silently as she could, she made her way over to the large four poster bed where the redhead laid behind the drawn curtains. Her wavy hair looked pretty dishevelled while her face was a mess with her tears ruining her previously immaculate makeup. An open book rested just beside the woman, telltale trails of moisture staining the book slightly on its last page. Fuuka sighed.

"If you already knew this was going to happen, why did you dive headlong into the flame to begin with…" whispered the woman as she stroked her older friend's scarlet hair to smooth out the kinks.

"Because I had to know, that's all." replied the vaguely conscious redhead to Fuuka's amazement.

"You're still up?"

A tired nod replied the query.

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… here…"

Fuuka took the cue immediately and wrapped her arms snugly around Mitsuru as the two women rolled about the bed a little to get into a more comfortable position. Eventually, Mitsuru seemed to have fallen asleep with her head cradled by the the younger woman's bosom and right arm. Sighing a little at the state of her precious friend, she reached out idly for the book and read the last page as well.

"That Minato… But a knight huh? Fufufu. That should be interesting."

"Fuuka?" asked a weary voice.

"What is it Mitsuru?"

"Why do you have a hickey on your…"

"That's just a bruise! Now go to sleep!"

"Hai…"

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm trying out a new technique this time, a story within a story. Hope it turns out well. Might be subject to further changes... if i have the time for that...

As for why this chapter came out all of a sudden, and at this specific timing, all I can say is that I'm laying down the groundwork for the last arc right here since I'll be wrapping up the DDS arc in a few more chapters time. Managing the different timeframes I have in mind can be quite difficult otherwise.

For the record, I like Mitsuru too, but I have other plans for her… so just wait and see?

I'll keep it short this time since I'm really tired… if there's anything you would like to know, just ask or send me a review. Oh, and himitsu means secret.

That's all for now.

Later.

* * *

Omake 19: The Jester and the Clown

(In the middle of the ball earlier…)

"Fuuka, why did you drag me all the way out… mmph…"

Before the man could finish, the green-haired woman had latched her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a searing kiss. It was to be a while before Fuuka let up, allowing the two of them to get some precious air back into their lungs.

"F-Fuuka… what the…"

"Sorry… I just felt the sudden urge to mark you as mine, especially after hearing Mitsuru's plans for tonight…"

"I see…" said Ryoji in one of his rare sombre moods as he took his partner into his arms. "Good grief, you're ice cold!"

"This dress is rather thin you know, in case you haven't noticed." replied Fuuka impishly as she shimmied around a little, encouraging hands to roam a little more adventurously.

"I noticed. I noticed. Man, I love this dress."

As the two started to warm up considerably, a sudden thought came into Ryoji's mind just before they got a little too carried away.

"Fuuka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't mind me asking this, but what happened to you? I don't remember you being quite this… well… sassy before."

The petite woman sighed before snuggling further into what warmth she could have derived from the man.

"Well… when I joined the company, Mitsuru took me to her beach house and locked me out of it while in a skimpy bikini… she wouldn't let me in until I chalked up a hundred testaments that proclaimed that I was indeed hot… after that harrowing experience, I kinda lost all of my inhibitions and started to have a lot more fun with Mitsuru…"

"Ahh…. so it's payback." muttered Ryoji softly, feeling his previous sympathy for Mitsuru drain away rather rapidly.

Fuuka stuck her tongue out briefly at her partner.

"And what's your excuse then?"

"Me? Hmmm…. in my case, I'm just trying to make him laugh as often as I can. I owe him that much since I… never mind… I see that you're a little confused. Don't worry, I'll explain things later."

"If you say so…"

"Why did you choose me by the way…" asked Ryoji curiously.

"Huh?" went Fuuka.

"I mean, of course there's my smoking good looks and magnetic personality, but I never thought you would be the type to go for someone like me…"

"Baka… that's because I never thought that you would go for someone like me either. After watching Mitsuru mope around for the past ten years, when you came back, I just had to grab the chance with both hands and kiss the life out of you just to be sure. You only get that many second chances in life anyway…"

A remnant of the Fuuka from the past suddenly resurfaced in the current Fuuka, a shred of insecurity and bashfulness that had been previously overlaid with confidence and poise.

"I hope you don't think that I'm easy or anything…"

This time, the woman was shut up by quite forcefully by her partner.

"I can't help it if I'm that lovable right? It's not like I'm complaining either. That's just say it worked out quite nicely for us."

"Ryoji…"

"Now… where were we… oh yes…"

"Ah… that's… ahh!"

"Did I mention how much I love this dress?"


	23. Hellraiser

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 23: Hellraiser

A small idle alarm clock sat quietly on a small humble table, just by a bed of pink bedding, counting down the seconds before the phosphorescent figures registered four zeros. At that moment, the small cell phone that accompanied the lonely alarm clock lit up as an upbeat melody of some random J-pop song rang out. A groan escaped the pink covers as a weary hand reached out blindly, feeling about the table until it found the source of the offending noise that was disturbing her peace.

"Mmmm… who the hell's messaging me… at this hour…"

The slender hand that found her target raised it absentmindedly to her face as she made a half effort to read it in her blurred vision.

"Hmmm… ah… It's Minato… you're supposed to be in my dreams… not waking me from one… hmmm… ah… training? On some mountain huh… that's so clichéd… you'll find me the first moment you get back huh? That's nice to know…"

The hand and phone teetered and swayed before it joined the rest of the woman on the pink bedding, somehow swimming about the warm and fluffy material before they ended up behind the pillow that her head laid. The glow of the numbers counted onwards to zero two hundred before the brunette shot straight up in her bed.

"What the Hell!"

* * *

The wheels of a convertible ground to a halt deep within the hills of an obscured mountain. As the roar of the engines simmered and waned, its sole occupant stepped out and inhaled the hill's breath of the night, enjoying the peace and the refreshingly cool texture of the pre-dew mountain air before he exhaled it in his characteristic deep sigh. The rustle of clothing signified his intentions as his classy suit ended up beside the driver's seat, the navy-haired man now sporting a form-fitting black ensemble consisting of a shirt, denim jeans and laced black boots. The long black cloak that accompanied him from his first step back on this Earth was soon wrapped itself around his bodice before the lacquered length of jet that was his instrument of choice completed his preparations.

"Now… where are those stairs… ah…"

His keen eyes soon picked out the flight of stone steps that had been overgrown with roots and creepers. A cursory view upwards showed that steps led to nowhere in particular save more of the luscious green that was the forest.

"Oh well… no harm trying I suppose…"

A few minutes into the ascent, the lone trekker had already picked up the mysterious nature of that peculiar stairway. The surrounding forests had turned from an inviting viridian under the moonlight to an edgy, forbidding darkness as the light of the moon disappeared. The flight of stairs seemed longer than initially imagined as the distant end never seemed the remotest bit nearer as the ascent wore on. What baffled the man most was that the higher he ascended, the stronger the pull of gravity on him seemed to become. It was as though he was descending with every step up the stairs, a most peculiar feeling to say the least.

All sense of time seemed to vanish as the climb continued, until finally he had reached its end, a large red traditional Japanese arch reminiscent of that one who find before entering a holy temple. A familiar man in a blue uniform sat on the steps, wisps of wry smoke wafting upwards absently in between gloved fingers before a long exhale released more white and grey in complemented its brethren. Piercing eyes of polished bronze now looked through slits that was his eyes, his tone one of impatience and a mild touch of anticipation.

"You're late. I thought you backed out."

"I'm here, aren't I? But… contacts?" asked Minato quizzically, gesturing at his eyes with two fingers.

"Don't be daft. My true self is merely reacting due to our proximity to home."

"… Never would have expected you to be quite the homemaker."

The man on the steps smirked before righting himself to his feet. He turned and disappeared into the arch while the other followed. Immediately, the dark forbidding forest melted away into a dark tunnel that bore the colour of blood, fire and brimstone. Numerous eyes could be felt as they walked, their fear, apprehension and hunger not lost upon the visitor.

"The runes that you and your friend bear are children of a greater power from another collection of distant worlds, the Rune of Time. That rune governs all time and space and allows them 'existence', its effect of which extends over to all worlds despite its nativity to specific worlds. The rune on your loudmouth friend is the elder child, known as the Hour Hand of Time. It allows its bearer to tap on a fraction of the powers that he had possessed in the past. In case you're wondering why I haven't acquired it for my own use yet, it's generally useless to me since I will only get stronger and not weaker with time. It also allows your friend to stay in this world as it draws bits of life force from his distant past, to make up for his present lack of place in this world."

While surprised by the sudden offer of information, the blue-haired man processed it all in his stride, sparing a quick glance at the rune on his hand.

"The rune that you bear, however, is known as the Minute Hand of Time. It allows its bearer to tap into a fraction of his power in the future, while in your case, it helps to sustain your already extinguished life force by pulling bits of it from different times. Of course, that's generally useless for normal people as well as me, since that fraction is miniscule in comparison to what I am capable of presently. Even though they've potent but flawed powers, someone must really like you if he just gave them to you like a pack of tissues at an inter-dimensional train station."

The visitor gritted his teeth slightly as his grip around his black katana tightened.

"Why is it that I can gather so much power with the rune?"

The man in the lead smirked again, as though hearing the silliest question in the world.

"What? Exactly how normal did you think you are?"

The visitor eyed the uniformed back in front of him sceptically.

"You know too much."

"All members of the Trinity possess perfect knowledge and powers, that all-knowing, all-powerful deal. That said, it's always a hassle to get them to work the way we want it to."

"We?"

The man acting like the guide and host of this place sighed before another puff of smoke was sent carelessly into the already acid atmosphere.

"Hmmph, it is still too early for you to fully comprehend who we are, what we do and who our true adversary is. Nevertheless, that's as far as the freebies offered to those brave and foolish enough to venture here go."

The tunnel soon widened out into a vast cavern of inappropriately regal trappings cast out of blue ice and red stone where a lone obsidian throne stood within a backdrop of various shades of crimson. The temperature of the room seemed to have dipped beyond absolute zero while the place seemed reminiscent of a frozen sea of blood and guilt. Suddenly and quite abruptly so, scores of eyes appeared on the walls, each with decidedly unique pupils but also an unmistakable shared common reverence of the uniformed man and interest in the one behind him. Hordes of dark beings began to materialise into view as they congregated around the cavern, bordering what appears suspiciously like an arena of sorts.

The visitor halted instinctively at the centre of cavern, every sense of his screaming out danger from every direction. On the other hand, the Director continued onwards while the black horde parted fearfully, allowing him to ascend the steps to the obsidian throne. Turning around, he eased himself casually but yet majestically onto the seat of power, resting one of his feat on the black stone while he reclined his head onto one of the armrests in a lazy pose. His golden eyes stared back at the other man as he began his brief instructions for the day.

"Welcome to my Hell, Arisato Minato. The objective of the training is simple. Survive."

The dark horde of unknown beings suddenly gained new appearances as countless darkened angels, demons and various deities from eclectic pantheons took shape from those amorphous black beings. The blue-haired man barely had time to draw his blade and change forms when the command was given and the nightmarish horde charged forward with abandon.

"Begin."

Pandemonium at its best.

* * *

"Haiz… what am I doing…"

A rather absent-looking redhead wondered to herself as she walked down one of those many streets in Iwatodai, even though she did not have any destination planned for the day. It had been quite a few days since that conflicting night, the most memorable but also the most depressing night in her life thus far, and she had spent a healthy number of days moping about it. From being dragged along on Fuuka's mad shopping trip across ALL the fashion capitals of the world, all the screaming at Fuuka to buy clothes by the articles and not the labels, the secretary's threat of not allowing her anywhere near the company for the remainder of the week and her being bored out of her mind after wearing out her interest in Rubik's cubes and various stacks of junky rebound novels that Fuuka picked out…

"Ah…"

Mitsuru finally remembered what she was doing outside.

"The library… is on the other side of town… great…"

Sighing softly, she looked around in an attempt to regain her bearings as to where she was. It was to be a few minutes before she realized where she was, being in her spacey state and all.

"Naganaki Shrine… oh well… since I'm here…"

Being in the middle of a weekday and all meant that there weren't many people visiting the shrine, which was just fine for the currently deposed Kaicho. The large trees atop the small hill filtered away most of the persistent summer heat and strong sunlight, providing the woman with a cool, refreshing change from the temperatures she felt earlier, something that she hoped would somehow transfer into her frame of mind. Aside for the vague brushing sound of a broom somewhere, the shrine itself had not changed much since ten years ago, even though she had heard some of her executives talk about a change in management just a few weeks previously. Nevertheless, the redhead made her way to the donation box before she inserted a thousand yen note, pulled on the rope to the bell and clapped her hand in the customary fashion prior to closing her eyes for the wish.

"May health and good fortune be with everyone… oh, and a little luck please?"

Mitsuru sighed once more after the simple ritual was finished.

"Health and good fortune for everyone… I really do stink at doing things for myself…"

Looking around, she found the familiar box for fortunes and inserted a hundred yen coin into it. Looking at the small slip of paper that she received in return, she face-faulted slightly.

"Kyou… so much for luck…"

Still looking at the large offending kanji on her fortune, she made for the exit of the shrine and in doing so, she almost missed a certain brunette in a pink and white halterneck with a blue denim skirt sitting on the swing nearby. Well, almost.

"Yukari?"

The abovementioned brunette seemed far too engrossed in a certain slip of paper to have heard the older woman, prompting the redhead to move silently behind her and peek down in an unladylike fashion, causing a small smile to escape her luscious lips.

"Hmmm… Daikyou huh? That's rough."

The sudden comment, along with the close proximity and inappropriately sultry tone that was used caused the younger woman to jump with a start, resulting in her slipping off the swing as it swung back and a cute little fall that was broken quite kindly by her equally cute rear end.

"Owwie… what the… M-Mitsuru! W-What are you doing here?"

The older woman couldn't help but giggle at the endearing deer in the headlights expression on the brunette even as she offered a pale hand out to the poor girl.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The pair spent a few moments dusting the dust off the younger girl's skirt before they moved to sit on a less volatile seat nearby, an unused bench just a few steps away.

"It's Minato… He sent me a message a few days ago about going off to do some training… but I can't reach him at all since then…"

Mitsuru's heart fluttered slightly at that little revelation, but that adorable forlorn expression on the girl seemed to smooth out her feelings a little more than she had expected. In fact, she felt an irresistible urge to pat her head like one would a lost puppy. She sighed. There was no defeating this kind of kawaii-ness after all. And so she did.

"You know… the fact that he told you anything at all before disappearing is saying quite a lot. Why don't you just wait for his return like a good woman would?"

"Yeah…" said Yukari absent-mindedly as she had her hair patted by the older woman. That is, until she realised what she was admitting indirectly. "W-What! W-Wait! Woman!? I er… huh?"

_Pink really does suit her… _thought Mitsuru wryly. _If I'm going to mess with her, I might as well go all the way._

Not letting up in the slightest, the scarlet-haired Kaicho continued on in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I confessed to Minato several days ago." she said bluntly, as though plainly stating that the sky was blue.

The effect of that revelation was almost instantaneous and immediate. Mitsuru chuckled inwardly as Yukari gaped with her mouth open, caught in between her surprise and uncertainty in what to say, let alone how to respond to that snippet of information.

"So… so that's it… I was wondering why he wasn't returning my calls and messages…"

This time, the older woman had to resist the urge to berate the younger one for her overactive imagination. On hindsight, the two were quite similar, given their surprisingly oblivious and dense natures. Choosing instead to bob her lightly on the top of her head, Mitsuru sighed a little too theatrically for the younger woman's benefit.

"Do I really look like someone who's over the moon at the moment? Honestly… I bet you're the only person who knows that he's off gallivanting somewhere at the moment."

Yukari just nodded dumbly and modestly, herself still in a bit of daze as well.

"I just wish I knew where he is or what he is doing…"

Divine intervention or not, a shrine appears to be as good a place as any for small miracles to happen, judging from the way a hopeful avenue for answers fell right into their laps.

"Ara, might you two happen to be Kirijo-san and Sendou-san?"

The pair turned their heads towards the source of the melodic Kyoto-ben to find an attractive older woman in the red and white miko attire with a bamboo-shafted broom in her hands and an unassuming smile on her lips.

"Erm… that's right… but you are…"

"Takao Yuko, surrogate daughter of the Kuzunoha Clan. I am indebted to you and your friends for your part in resolving the incident with my lord and father. Please do allow me to extend to you the humble hospitality of our Naganaki Shrine."

"Hah…" went both women blankly, not really sure of what to make of things at the moment.

* * *

_Damn it…_

The black warrior had already lost count of exactly how long he had been fighting the demonic horde that still surrounded him, or of how many times over he had slain each individual monster or fiend only to see them rise back to their feet after some time. Even though he had been conserving his powers all this while, even his deep reserves wouldn't last if this keeps up. However, it hadn't exactly been a total waste of time so far either. Apart from racking up useful experience through endless battling, having been pushed this far at the level that he been willing to fight with had given him sufficient insight and opportunities at trial and error to do this.

"Vorpal Blade: Odin."

Electricity cackled and careened off the white blade as it swung forward at a group of the horde, after which the Persona of the Nordic king of the gods emerged forth from its tip, melding together with the slash attack itself to generate a bluish white blade of lightning that scythed down a wide section of the enemy in a flash of blue and white brilliance.

_In order to use another Persona in this form… I cannot forget the emotions and ideals that I identify most readily with each of the Arcanas as I evoke them by will…steadfast resolution for the Emperor… and the initiative for action with the Magician… like this…_

"Vorpal Blade, Surt."

Following up the lightning imbued slash attack, the black warrior spun around and released yet another cut on the other side, of which the Persona invoked merged with the length of the blade to form a crimson arc of flames that blew away another mass of demons before engulfing half the battle field in flames that lingered long after the initial flash had disappeared.

Feeling the strain of firing those two big attacks one after another slightly more than he had hoped, Minato breathed a little heavier for the first time since the battle begun. At least his initial form had not shattered this time, which seemed like a good enough start. Furthermore, the black horde of demons, gods and fallen angels alike seemed to back away from him ever so slightly, as though affirming him with the same atmosphere of fear that they had accorded the man on the throne. It was oddly exhilarating to feel the fear of the demons. It unsettled him.

"Yare yare… How naïve… I see that you have learnt nothing of real substance yet. That is the problem with talented young ones who are too caught up in their own abilities."

The unflattering appraisal turned Minato's attentions unto the man in the blue uniform just as he rose from his throne. Cast on the floor of frozen blood were seven shadows, each rising upright soon after as black silhouettes with cores made out of some metallic blue jewel, just before they took the shape of seven warriors, attired in the very blue and white attire that he had put on back in Kyoto as well. By this time, the appearance of the man standing by the throne had transformed into that of a person wrapped within an aged and tattered cloak. What remained unchanged however, were the golden pupils that stared out from within the shadowed face.

"It is customary for a ruler of Hell to have seven adjutants or so I was informed." announced the figure in a clear voice that bore none of the sarcasm and spite from his previous incarnation. "The Angel has his seven Fallen, whilst I have chosen my seven from my thousand years as well. They are also the forms and personalities that I take upon when I walk among the mortals, since my mind, body and soul have already been stripped of their humanity and are wholly demonic."

Each of the seven warriors stepped forward of their own accord to give a rather formal introduction.

"Hijikata Toshizo, the embodiment of Pride and supposedly of the love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbor."

"Okita Soji, the embodiment of Sloth and supposedly of the failure to love God with all of one's heart, mind and soul."

"Nagakura Shinpachi, the embodiment of Envy and supposedly of the love of one's own good perverted to a desire to deprive other men of theirs."

A familiar face came up this time, the one he had come to associate with the SIU all this while.

"Saito Hajime, the embodiment of Wrath and supposedly of the love of justice perverted to revenge and spite."

"Harada Sanosuke, the embodiment of Greed and supposedly of the sin against God in as much as man condemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things."

"Shimada Kai, the embodiment of Gluttony and supposedly of the sin of excesses and indulgence of the self."

"Yamazaki Susumu, the embodiment of Lust and supposedly of the excessive love of others, which therefore rendered love and devotion to God as secondary."

Minato looked sceptically at the seven warriors standing just beneath the throne and then the enigmatic figure on it.

"Seven cardinal sins, seven adjutants of Hell, seven samurais of the Shinsengumi… aren't you playing on clichés a little too much?"

The cloaked figure gave a shrug, his mannerisms and attitude seemingly completely different from before, yet essentially the same person he appears to be.

"I hope you realise that I'm actually older than those tales and the movie you know."

With the pleasantries aside, the seven began to fan out and circle round the dark warrior slowly, their intentions made all the more obvious by their drawn blades and the readiness to kill embedded deep within their eyes.

"The second stage of your training starts here. I hope you find what is really necessary this time round."

Gritting his teeth, Minato charged forward undaunted with his white blade raised. Not only was he unfazed by the odds against, he felt strangely exhilarated once again. Perhaps he was relishing the prospect of facing down the legends from the Bakumatsu, or perhaps it was the true challenge to his skills… perhaps it was something much more basic…

"Yare yare… you're surprisingly predictable." admonished the familiar face of the chain-smoker with a cold smile.

The silver and white blades collided in a violent collision before the black warrior pressed forward and pushed the other back in a rare display of raw aggression from the often reserved one.

"I've been dying to wipe that smirk off that face of yours."

"I can arrange the dying part, however tricky that might be here."

Yes… they probably just didn't like the other's face from the very beginning.

* * *

Yukari and Mitsuru could only follow the older woman meekly as she led them to the back of the shrine where an intricately concealed extension led to the residential area behind. There was nothing fancy or extravagant about the place, save for the strangely soothing sense of calm that the simple aged wooden furnishings and the lush bamboo foliage seemed to bring out within the humble abode. The faint scent of sandalwood seemed to linger pleasantly in the cooler air of the shade as well.

"Erm… Takao-san…" tried Mitsuru tentatively.

"Yuko, if you please. Please don't stand on ceremony with me."

"Okay… Yuko-san… please call us by our first names as well… erm… why are we here exactly?" tried the redhead again, this time with Yukari nodding behind her.

"Ara, didn't I say it earlier? I wanted to thank you girls properly for your part in saving me… and my father… I think some tea is the least that we could offer you girls, no?"

"Erm… we?"

At that moment, the trio passed by a room where the scent of incense was the strongest, prompting the two visitors to turn in that direction out of curiosity. It took a few seconds for it to hit them, but seated in seiza within the room, before an altar of wooden tablets and incense, was a familiar face from Kyoto, save he was no longer wearing a black uniform but the dark blue and grey robes of a monk. Wrapped around one of his hands was a long chain of clear juzu, one that he dutifully moved with every recitation of some obscure mantra while a silver tube on the altar glowed with an ominous fuchsia light.

"W-What the…"

"Ah, don't mind him. Kei-chan probably won't be up and about for a while. The lounge area is this way."

"Hah…"

A few moments later, the three women found themselves seated in an adjoining room a few panels down the hall. They had been there for a while, although doing nothing notable other than just… sitting there. Needless to say, the two guests were beginning to feel a little restless while their host seemed to be waiting for something.

"Anou…" began Yukari at last.

"Kei-chan was just doing his purification rites for the day."

"Purification rites?" queried Mitsuru this time.

The miko turned her gaze downwards before replying.

"Our father betrayed the Clan and our sworn duties and as such, he was cursed by our goddess. The only recourse for redemption left was for Kei-chan to dispense judgement upon him. Atonement is not possible without punishment after all. Even so, his soul was still set for eternal damnation, so Kei-chan captured it with a kuda and is now praying for its salvation. We can't allow his presence within family grounds due to his status as a sinner, so we had to commandeer one of the shrines in our charge. It's just that it may take quite a bit of time…"

The two guests looked a little lost for words.

"Maa… this is just the sort of thing the Lord of the Clan has to contend with… or rather, that's just how he is. Awkward, quiet, always hiding in some corner doing something clandestine…"

"That's quite enough, Yuko-nee…"

Mitsuru and Yukari jumped at the sudden injection from a colder, more impassive male voice. Perhaps it was out of habit from his work, but the two couldn't even feel the presence of the newcomer at the entrance.

"Kei-chan, you're here!"

The above-mentioned man stepped in from the door, carrying a tray of cups and assorted tea-related items before setting them on the table.

"Someone has to offer tea to our guests… and it's Raidou now, Yuko-nee."

"Ara… but Kei-chan sounds so much better than Raidou…"

The muscles beside the man's eyes twitched almost imperceptibly as he scooped some powdered tea and water into a cup and swashed it around with a brush in a traditional Sado ceremony.

"To what do we owe this visit, members of S.E.E.S.?" asked the young Raidou formally as he went about his task, albeit a little stiffly as well.

"Oh, I invited them over for tea to offer our appreciation for their help in Kyoto."

"Sou?" added the only male in the room as he set down one of the cups that was ready before the redhead. "Do accept my thanks with regards to that incident as well."

"Ah… no, please don't mention it…" responded Yukari quickly while Mitsuru nodded as she received the cup like a peace offering. To the latter's mild surprise, the tea turned out to be quite extraordinary.

"It's warm…" muttered Mitsuru to herself as she looked up from the cup before her eyes lowered again, a little thankful for having a cup there and then.

"Ah… Kei-chan, I think Yukari-san has a problem that you can help with. Isn't that right, Yukari-san?"

The miko turned to the brunette and gave her a suspicious wink that made the reason why she brought them here clear as day. She did quite literally have a secret agent and master spy in her own backyard after all.

"Erm… if it isn't too much trouble, I would like some help with…" began Yukari tentatively before the male host finished the sentence for her.

"You wish to know the whereabouts of Arisato Minato, correct?" stated the man plainly as he set another cup before the brunette.

"You know where he is?" asked Yukari hopefully.

The answer she received caused Mitsuru to choke a little on her tea and the brunette to pale considerably while the miko groaned at her adopted brother's lack of delicacy.

"He's in Hell right now."

* * *

With a powerful roar, four blades disengaged from each other as the strength the combatants had infused into their blows resolved and rebounded them apart. Skidding slightly on the alien ground, Minato barely had the presence of mind to bring his white sword back up again to parry the three others that were slashing down upon him, their combined and sustained might pinning him down on one knee. All too aware that his back was exposed and that he had mere seconds to rectify that scenario, the black warrior reached his free hand to his blade as well.

_The trick is to imagine that there is no difference between the mind and reality._

The white blade lit up with a brilliant glow before it seemed to split into two, creating a second blade that wasn't held down by the three swords. Without a moment to spare, the black warrior managed to parry the other four katanas slashing down at him with the new blade, enabling him to get out of the more immediate pinch. Then again, he was currently taking on the full brunt of the seven samurais and their ridiculous strength upon himself through the twin blades.

"Impressive improvisation and creative swordsmanship… however, what you really lack is neither skill nor technique. For moments here and there, I thought you almost had it… guess I thought wrong…" sighed the cloak man on the throne.

A little peeved at the enigmatic comments he had been getting, and by the persistent pressure of his opponents pressing down on him, he sent a considerable surge of power into his rune as he prepared to draw out more power.

"Vorpal Blade, Satan!"

The said Persona erupted from within the black warrior, causing his seven opponents to spring back a little before the immediate area around Minato exploded in a burst of blinding white radiance as Almighty energy decimated everything within reach of his now extended twin blades.

As the blue dust and red debris revolved around the battlefield with little sign of halting, the black warrior teetered a little before propping himself up with both of his white blades, almost completely out of breath from the exertion of that last little manoeuvre.

"You sense it, don't you? Your hidden craving for fights." came the sudden prompt from the cloaked man that resounded around the arena.

Even though visibly worn out, the unmistakable premonition of danger made Minato turn around quickly with his blades as a flurry of blows came at him from both left, right and every other direction. Even with two swords, he started taking hits from his back and sides.

"You feel it, don't you? Your continual desire for power."

Growling out with restrained pain and reflexive fury, the black warrior continued to strike out and parry his seven assailants as best he could, even as the number of hits and the damage he took increased with each passing of blades.

"You realise it, don't you? Your own yearning and fascination with Death."

As his strength and speed waned, that of his opponents seemed to have picked up further relative to his own. He hadn't really noticed it earlier, but he had already been straining his powers operating at his utmost capacity in order to keep up with the seven. With fatigue and injury now clouding his senses as well, he could barely react as the first of the seven blades impaled into his black armour. Shortly after, six other blades ran through him from different directions as just pain caught up with him, causing him to retch and cough out crimson blood.

"The necessary evils to end a life and death battle, your own darkness and shadows, that which you hide under your masks … you have been fighting on all along while in vehement denial of your darker half, holding on to some naïve ideals and that conflict is eroding away what you can really do. Did you really think that you will be able to talk your enemy to death? Saving the world without staining your hands? That the world will be a bed of roses when all's said and done? In the end, were you really fighting for the world, for yourself or for some forgone ideal? You have lost sight of that as well, haven't you? Along with who you really are."

The seven swordsmen proceeded to withdraw their blades from the black warrior at once as they spun out gracefully in a perfect radial manner, their hands extended before them and towards their common opponent at the end of their dance-like synchrony.

"Like I said on the first day we met, it's not that easy to save the world. If you're going to struggle onwards, then show me your desperation and resolve to do so!"

Blinding arcs of white Almighty energy surged forth from the seven extended hands and streaked towards its target, causing the middle of the cavern to explode in a massive blast of pure unadulterated energy.

* * *

"W-What did you mean by Hell?"

In contrast to the highly disturbed pair of guests, the male host remained eerily calm as he just sat there and elaborated further in even breath, after a not so inconspicuous nudge from his sister that is.

"Arisato Minato is now geographically located in Hell, undergoing certain training under the supervision of my Master."

"Master… that scary-looking sadistic person with antennae-like hair and slits for eyes?" asked Yukari nervously, a little caught between panic and hysteria but settling for a reasonable approximation of both.

"Sou… I did warn him about the nature of the training, but he didn't seem to get it. Well, getting in is usually the easy part. Getting out is quite another matter altogether."

"How do we get to the place? Is there anyway we can get him out of there?" inquired Mitsuru with concern this time.

"Mortals cannot open the gates of Hell on their own. Most people don't even want to go near it. To my knowledge, only my Master could manage something this absurd. Besides, it's a little too late now."

"Too late?"

"Time works differently for each of the realms. While it has only been less than a week since he's gone, I wager he had been fighting non-stop for at least a month inside."

"A month…" mouthed Yukari wordlessly.

"How would you know of all this?" asked Mitsuru helpfully, trying to deflect the conversation a little.

The young Raidou closed his eyes and sighed.

"That sadistic person is my Master. How do YOU think I know of all this?"

"Oh…"

"If it's of any consolation, you don't have to worry about him dying. Hell is a place where Death does not exist, for there can be not greater Death in Hell after all. Although… there is a chance that he might not come back as the same person you knew…"

The rather blunt male stopped this time round courtesy of a well concealed kick from the older woman beside him.

"What do you mean?" asked the two guests in a mixture of abhorrent curiosity and concern.

"Death serves to preserve the integrity of the soul at the peak of trauma that results in demise. Without it, the soul will eventually break down from the repeated attrition of incessant pain and unending suffering, resulting in a fate worse than Death."

The brunette bit down on her lip as a small crack appeared unexpectedly on her cup.

* * *

As the light from the previous blast died away, the crumpled heap that was the black warrior came back into view. Critically wounded, exhausted and… broken by this point, he nevertheless tried to raise himself valiantly back to his feet, more so through pure instincts than any conscious thought. Not that he was anywhere near conscious at this point. He was almost in a near primal state of mind by this time. However, something suddenly stirred from deep within him, causing his insides to writhe with uncontrollable agony as he sank back down to the floor of frozen blood on one hand. His throat retched as though with liquid fire and he coughed out bouts of dark liquid in place of blood. Soon after, the dark liquid seemed to force its way out from everywhere else on his body, making the man look as though he was melting down as he remained immobile on the ground. Eventually, all that remained from his previous guise was part of the black warrior's face, hardened into a black mask of sorts while the black liquid bubbled and convulsed with a life of it own. The black liquid finally formed multiple hands as one of them reached up and held the mask upright, with which it used to view the surrounding while the multiple others revealed smaller, cruder versions of the exquisite white blades that its previous form used. With a soundless howl, the new entity charged forth towards the seven adjutants once more, this time engaging all seven blades at once from all round with blades and limbs to spare.

"I see… Regression has finally happened… but even so, your desire to fight remains unaffected in the slightest. However…"

The cloaked figure sighed with pity.

"That's as far as you go then, Arisato Minato. Perhaps I was wrong about your destiny to begin with…"

* * *

Author's notes:

A little bit of levelling up here for this chapter, plus a little aftermath from the last chapter. Some air time for Mitsuru and Yukari as well, which is always nice.

As for the actual training scene, somehow the idea of seven seems rather suitable for Hell. Seven sins, seven demons of Lucifer, and the seven samurais (a very old Japanese film)… well, might as well give Minato a run for his money with some badass opponents with real skills instead of some oversized deformed appendages… I doubt anyone really wants to go through the trawling for monsters to level up bit, so I tried to make it a slightly more emo process. Oh well… just another mad idea I always wanted to do I suppose.

As with my usual style, the Trinity concept is introduced here in preparations for the later chapters of the last arc. It's alright if things are vague here, they're supposed to be. Just read on, is what I always say.

Some helpful references this time are: 1) Kyou meaning bad luck and Daikyou meaning very bad luck, 2) Miko being the Japanese term for shrine maiden, 3) Juzu as the prayer beads used by Buddhists, 4) and Sado as the Japanese tea ceremony.

As usual, do leave your comments if any at the reviews portion. I'm practically drawing on them for emotional support these days, so they do help with coming out ideas and the actual process of penning them.

Haiz… I'm a little tired… something that's happening a bit too often for my liking nowadays with work getting in the way of writing… so I'll just post this up and revise it as and when it is necessary. Haiz… that's all for now then…

Later.

* * *

Omake 20: Omens

Meanwhile, over at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, a certain blonde android in a white labcoat was bent over at her desk, writing something down on a document when suddenly, she uttered a soft exclamation.

"Ah…"

The pen that she had been writing with had mysteriously broken into two.

"That's strange… oh well…" muttered Aigis briefly as she got up to do her rounds.

No sooner had she exited the door to her room did a long crack appear on the glass pane of the window nearby. The blonde android glanced over at the source of the sound before turning around to head for the first ward on her list.

"Are the contractors using substandard materials…? I'll have to have a word with management about this."

And so our favourite clueless blonde went through her rounds with her usual oblivious airs, totally unaware as to why there were so many accidents going on around her today. It was almost towards the end of her shift before she reflected on the many mishaps that happened so far. She sighed a little.

"Rough day, Aigis-sensei?" asked the matronly Head Nurse with concern as she leaned over the counter to show some concern for the tired-looking doctoress.

"Sort of, Head Nurse. For some reason or another, quite a few things have happened that made me run around a bit more than usual, dealing with strange incidents on top of my usual surgeries and duties…"

"Oh, tell me about them? It might take a load of your mind if you do?"

Aigis made a show of counting each freaky episode with her fingers as she recounted the events of the day to the elderly lady.

"Hmm… my pen broke, a window pane cracked, an exit sign fell down, a heart monitor crashed, an IV bottle shattered, lights that were flickering… one of the nurses even broke her arm somehow…"

Suddenly, a small earthquake shook the hospital premises, causing trays of medicines and pills to spill while everyone held on to something to steady themselves. Fortunately, the tremor passed rather quickly and no one was seriously hurt.

"Head Nurse, are you alright?"

The elderly lady pulled herself upright from under the counter before giving Aigis a strangely sceptical look.

"Aigis-sensei… don't you get the feeling that someone might be trying to tell you something?"

"Huh?" went the blonde android as she pulled out her cell phone and raised it to her eyes. "But I haven't received any call or message for me today Head Nurse."

"Aigis-sensei…"


	24. Cogito Ergo Sum

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 24: Cogito Ergo Sum

Bluish grey eyes blinked.

A sudden bout of awareness rushed towards their owner's head at once, making him wince at the heady giddiness that throbbed like a hollow ache.

"Oww… What the… where am I…?"

A brief look around shored up even less answers but rather, more confounding questions as revolving around him were darkened flights of stairways. Stairways that seemed to defy gravity that is as they led left, right, up, down, upside down, downside up… a multitude of different paths that seemed to spiral out with him at the centre of crossroad of sorts.

"What is it with me and labyrinths…"

The Man caught himself in mid sentence. Where had that line come from? He had not intended to comment anything, or held any thoughts at all for that matter. It just… came out naturally, like an instinctual response or a gag reflex…

The navy-haired Man closed his eyes and shook his head firmly, hoping to clear it a little. Maybe if he tried a little harder, he could remember where…

He opened his eyes. There was nothing. No thoughts. No recollections. Not even anything that may count as a mind within him. A bizarre void.

"Great…"

"What's great?"

A soft, raspy yet high-pitched voice from behind him made the Man turn around sharply, revealing the form of a prepubescent Boy who had clearly not been there earlier when he was observing his surroundings. The dark-haired Boy looked at him expectantly with large, haunting blue pupils as he just stood there politely with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" asked the Man directly, not really in the mood for tact or pleasantries.

"You should already know that. Well, at least at one point you knew. It'll come to you sooner or later, so let's leave it at that. It'll be a little sad if I have to tell you all over again instead."

The Man furrowed his blue eyebrows together at that non-committal reply. Yet… yes, he did feel familiar somehow. Deciding to leave that aside for now, he moved on to another, more pressing matter.

"In that case, who am I then?"

The Boy giggled a little before giving the Man a strange look.

"You are you silly. How can anyone else tell you who you are but you in the first place? Ah, by any chance did you happen to think that you're amnesiac?"

"You think?" said the Man with a deep sigh. Bright-eyed innocence or whatever, he was beginning to irritate him for some inexplicable reason, despite the Boy's overtly polite demeanours, pleasant expressions and all. But… it felt more than that. He did not even know what he looked like, and the fact that there were no reflective surfaces around did not help that fact much.

"Ah, no no, you're welcomed by the way, but no, you didn't lose your memories. If anything, they're probably very well organized and stored away here."

The Man looked at the Boy.

"Here?"

The pointy tuft of dark hair bobbed up and down as the Boy nodded enthusiastically.

"And where's 'here' exactly?"

"Would you like to know?"

The Man eyed the Boy warily as he nodded in affirmation.

"Well then, if you really want to know that badly, then you should go find out. Explore the place perhaps?"

Blue eyebrows twitched very pointedly before the Man walked up to the Boy, secured the bulb shape that was his head and promptly proceeded to give him a noogie, grinding his fist on the smaller one's temples relentlessly.

"No offence, but you are very irritating."

"Hey, that hurts! I can't help it now can I? I'm a guest here too!"

The Man ceased his ministrations briefly at that useful bit of information.

"Guest?"

"Yes… well, this is not exactly my place either, so I can't _**tell**_ you anything about this place. That's just the kind of place this is. I've been here a little longer than you have though, so I can be your guide if you like, but you will have to find out for yourself what you want to know. After all, only that which you realize of your volition is your own truth, don't you agree?"

The Man tried to think through the Boy's words but that still didn't seem to work. Instead, he heeded a mysterious feeling of… good faith that welled up somewhere within him and released the captive head of dark hair for now.

"Your hair lives for now… lead the way."

"Erm… why don't you pick a stairway instead?" asked the Boy somewhat sheepishly.

"I thought you're supposed to be the guide?"

A half-stifled giggle escaped the Boy before he smiled a mysterious smile.

"Somehow, I think you've better luck at it than me. You'll be surprised…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the residential area of Naganaki Shrine, two terse women remained seated pensively, no doubt worrying over something that had very little control over. The host seemed relatively calmer and more at ease though, the male in the monk robes showing little in his expression while his sister seemed a little fidgety even as she sat with perfect posture. Underneath the low table though, that said sister was toeing and prodding her adopted brother repeatedly, but she might as well had been knocking her head against a good piece of mahogany or oak instead, until he finally responded.

"My own observations are incomplete, but my Master seems to think rather highly about your friend. You should have some faith in your friend as well."

The two guests nodded at that, as did the female host, before she froze and groaned inwardly that is.

"Besides, whatever won't kill him will only make him stronger. I'm sure my Master will make sure of that… after he had his fill of fun I suppose…"

It seemed that the tension was beginning to congeal into something thick and gooey with that unhelpful addition. Thankfully, at that specific moment, a loud rowdy greeting echoed down from the entrance.

"Konichiwa! Pardon our lateness, but we're the festival committee!"

The young Raidou rose to his feet and bowed rather formally before excusing himself, citing some business to attend to. In the meanwhile, the remaining hostess sighed deeply.

"I do apologise for that idiot brother of mine. I really don't know what to do with him sometimes. Sure, he graduated as the number two from the Mages Academy with the highest honours, but really, an idiot…"

At the weird looks the guests were giving her, the dark-haired hostess cleared her throat theatrically before continuing.

"Ah… sorry about that, just some friendly sibling mud-slinging… in any case, just forget the nonsense in his last line and have faith in your friend. The Director isn't an unreasonable… well no I can't really say that for sure, but I'm pretty certain he isn't a wasteful person at least."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine Yukari." tried Mitsuru as well.

"I hope so…"

After a short, reflective silence, the hostess suddenly clapped her hands together, gathering the pair's attention back to her.

"Ah! I almost forgot. The shrine is holding the summer Matsuri again in a few days time. It's a little later than the usual, but Kei-chan had the good idea to combine it with Tanabata. And since it's him… I think you can expect some real magic somewhere. So please do come take a look if you are free. I'll even give out complimentary tickets if you do."

"Hah…" the two women could only look dumbly at the inopportune sales pitch.

"Of course, since it is going to be held on Tanabata, you might just manage to meet the important person that you are waiting for then. Or you might even meet one during the matsuri itself. Isn't that a wonderful thought? Hohoho…" suggested the miko cheerfully, before hiding her ambiguous laughter behind the back of her hand in true Kansai fashion.

"Yuko-san…"

Yes, it was almost freaky how she resembled a certain someone else they knew.

* * *

The odd pair had been walking along stairways and paths around for a fair yet obscured amount of time, following little more than just some whim that masqueraded as directions for now. Surprisingly enough, there seemed to be some progress despite the ad hoc nature of their explorations into the unknown area… no, it was really too vague to really consider it as progress. They still didn't know where they were or where they were going, but somehow they didn't exactly feel lost either. Weird…

The Man stopped in his tracks abruptly and looked around him. There it was again, a hazy cloud of hushed whispers that seemed to flock and surround him before disappearing off just as fleetingly when he noticed. Just like the place, it felt familiar yet alien at the same time.

"Is anything the matter?"

The Man turned to find the Boy looking at him with that cherubic smile again, even though his concern seemed genuine enough. He shrugged his shoulders reflexively.

"It's nothing."

"Hmmm… not quite used to those muffled ambient sounds that have been following us?"

The Man raised a blue eyebrow.

"You can hear it too?"

"Oh no, I can't hear it."

"Then how did you…"

"Because you can and did. I thought I told you earlier that I can't tell you anything other than what you find out on your own?"

The Man paused for a moment.

"Then those things are…"

"Fleeting bits of your memories perhaps? General knowledge, trivia, muscle memory, physical skills, instinctual info… things too insignificant to your main self that you don't bother stowing them away but let them wander about on their own and resurface at will? Hmm… I can't really say either. That depends on you."

"I'm… beginning to get a handle on how things work. Even though I can't access my own thoughts, it seems that I can still hear it through you… perhaps the moment my thoughts were formed…"

"They become removed from you and categorized? Well, I really can't say for sure but that that's a good enough guess as any I suppose. Perhaps things really are clearer from someone else's eyes, compared to the one in the middle of things…"

"Hmm…" went the Man as he resumed walking forward with the Boy following in tow. "Do me a favour will you?"

"If it's not too hard." replied the Boy as he pulled up alongside, matching the taller one's stride more comfortably now.

"Don't finish my sentences anymore. You're beginning to sound like my conscience."

"Sou? What makes you think you hav… ah… look, a door."

The timely distraction saved the Boy from another hair-raising moment as the two approached the alien-looking panel of worn wood and poorly wrought iron.

"It doesn't look like much, but it's a start no?"

The Man placed a pale hand upon the cold and roughly textured surface.

"Here goes nothing."

The door swung open as the pair disappeared into the dusky light that waited beyond.

* * *

The offensive glare from the lights on the ceiling caused cyan eyes to wince briefly before the blurry vision seemed to gradually sharpen back into focus. A brief look to the left revealed a concerned face that she recognised a little more belatedly than usual, but ultimately one that she accorded an appreciative smile.

"How are you feeling Aigis?"

The futuristic pod-like device reclined and shifted positions into an upright seat without any noticeable mechanization from the technicians in the room, something the younger and newer researchers still found ridiculously 'awesome' as they had so kindly put it.

"Pretty good actually. Mou, you worry too much Fuuka." replied the blonde as she deactivated her cybernetic interface, removing her hand from the command module of the facility.

The green-haired woman tried to look annoyed with a hand on her hip while berating her blonde friend half-heartedly.

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep you from frying your brains again."

Aigis smiled appreciatively at the petite woman once again as she raised the top of the pod and got back on her feet. Flexing her hand a little to test out the new systems and upgrades, she turned to her friend in order to receive the special battle dress that was specially designed for her.

"Fuuka… the Evoker, phase-shift armour, stasis blade and the Overdrive Orgia system… I hope this didn't cost the company too much…" said the blonde a little apprehensively.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Our company is used to forking out insane sums of money for both fashion and technology." replied Fuuka with a mysterious grin while she checked out the currently unclothed blonde discreetly. It was more amazing to her how they managed to conceal the telltale signs of her synthetic origin actually, especially her joints and rivets. But really… she quickly turned around to the other spell-bound technicians in the room and glared using her ultimate evil eye, scattering them like young boys caught with their hands in some forbidden cookie jar.

"Ahem. Unless you fancy a transfer to our bio-waste recycling plant, I suggest that you gentlemen grab hold of your jaws and GET OUT OF THE ROOM!"

* * *

A flurry of eclectic images flashed before the Man's eyes just after he entered the doorway as various scenes and events played out in a series of hot, searing flashes of cognitive recollection.

"_Those monsters… we call them Shadows!"_

"_Persona."_

"_That power is called a Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."_

"_A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."_

"_A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse." _

"_Is there an underlying intent behind their behaviour? The purpose of Shadows as a whole… that's what we need to consider."_

"_You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."_

"_When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength."_

"_Regrettably, you are not yet able capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."_

"_Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. __You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind…"_

"_A Persona is like a mirror. Which means a Persona-user can never escape from his true self."_

"_The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"_

"_I'm the same as the beings you call Shadows."_

"_Can you hear them? These are the voices of hope that wish to help you... Separately, they are weak... But together, they will bring about a great change in you. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!_

"_I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes... This is indeed a surprise... Behold the last power you and I shall unveil... It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this newfound power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now._

_It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the wild card. ...You must accept your destiny. Our contract has been fulfilled... I have completed my role as well. ...You were truly a remarkable guest."_

"_It's not that easy to save the world, is it?"_

"_In the end, we've just been toyed with by Fate after all…"_

"_I have my reasons."_

"_So please… stop my family from doing that which should not be done! They may have forsaken the world for my sake, but I don't want this!"_

"_In the end, were you really fighting for the world, for yourself or for some forgone ideal? You have lost sight of that as well, haven't you? Along with who you really are."_

"_Like I said on the first day we met, it's not that easy to save the world. If you're going to struggle onwards, then show me your desperation and resolve to do so!"_

The Man snapped his head backwards in recoil as the assault of condensed information passed through and directly infused itself into him, causing him to stagger before crumbling upon one hand on the base of the room. The whole experience seemed to last the briefest tail of a second, but it left him biting numb and exhausted, clamouring for breaths of… what seemed to count as air here anyway. Nevertheless, the worst seemed to have passed, although a strange weariness and weight seemed to register on the Man ever since.

"You alright? That looked painful."

"It's nothing." spoke two voices at once in eerie synchrony, both dull monotones, save one was deeper and more aged than the other.

The Man looked up at the source of the new voice, a wizened but stately old man with dusty ashen hair and a set of equally grey robes. Part of his grey fringe eclipsed the right of his face from view in a vaguely familiar fashion, but the lack of any obvious blemishes and wrinkles highlighted a graceful descent from time save for the genteel weariness of his sole visible grey pupil

"Welcome. It has been a while since I have had any visitors to speak of or to." greeted the

older man with the slightest lilt in his eye as he observed the pair. Turning to the Boy, he accorded him with a little nod of his head as well. "It's good to see you too. Thank you for your hard work."

"Oh no, no… You're too kind. It's me who is always in your care." replied the Boy politely as he bowed in response as well.

The Man looked at the two for a moment before hazarding a query.

"I don't suppose anyone's going to tell me what's going on, and who you two are."

"You're kinda slow aren't you? In a persistent way." chided the Boy gently again.

"Well, I can tell you, but knowing and understanding are radically different notions in this place. For instance, I trust you retrieved a rather potent dose of information earlier? But even that meant nothing since you don't understand it, no?" added the old man with a query of his own helpfully, to which the Man nodded.

"Hmmm… I do apologise for the discomfort. I am… a manager of The Yesod, a place that collects and balances all the energies of this realm as they are stored and distributed, as well as the point where most information converges upon. As you can see…"

The old man gestured to their surroundings which incidentally resembled suspiciously like an oversized broiler room that one would expect to find on an old ship with thick matted metallic plates overlaid upon each other as the floor. One difference though was that it had a web-like network of pipes that glowed with sporadically changing colours running from various directions into unknown crevices and mysterious metal blocks in a haphazard yet somehow organized fashion.

"Think of it as an engine-room of creation. As such, the multitude, intensity and velocity of the memories that return to you can hit pretty hard… you look confused still… Just as I thought, telling isn't enough for you to understand here. Do forgive an old man for going on and on."

"Eyeh… I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologise. That's just how things are here. What you need to understand will come at one point sooner or later." cooed the Boy soothingly, which seemed to irritate the Man more instead.

"The two of you should move on, for you will not find what you are looking for here, even if you don't know what it is you're looking for yet. Everything depends on you essentially." suggested the old man of Yesod.

"I see… very well then. We'll take our leave for now."

The Man started off for the edge of the room that seemed to mould itself into a new pathway, his newfound unconscious familiarity of the place having not struck the Man as yet. A mark of the subconscious knowledge gleamed from this room at play no doubt. Meanwhile the Boy followed after another polite bow and goodbye. The old man looked at their dysfunctional interaction with a sagely smile.

"Good luck, my other selves."

* * *

The cappuccino set upon a tabletop of classy blue and white lace breathed the last of its heated wisps as a hand enclosed with a sleek leather glove lifted and raised it to faint, thin lips. A deep rugged sigh of content later, it rejoined its half consumed comrades back on the now inappropriately effeminate resting place.

"A very good recommendation Ken. The coffee is excellent… but…"

A brief look around the head of brown hair, dark hair and formerly bleached but now overgrown dark hair revealed a pseudo-Victorian décor about their choice of coffee establishment, complete with lace curtains, lace accents, lace linings, lace waitress uniforms… you get the picture…

"Hey, I have no say in how Kaede's mom decorates the place you know. Just be glad that school isn't out for a while yet okay? Can you imagine being caught as the only guys in a place swarmed by girls from three convent schools at this joint? Brrr…"

The dark-haired man broke out in guffaws at that comment.

"You make that sound like a bad thing. Personally, I welcome the company any day."

The other three men at the table looked at the grinning man for a moment before raising their complimentary glasses of water for an ominous toast.

"To Ryoji."

"Yes, we knew him well."

"A brave soul."

"Huh? Oh what the heck. To me!"

After a short break due to the unscheduled celebration of the oblivious one's impending demise, a series of digital beeps made itself heard from within the pocket within a red vest. A quick look into the diminutive screen soon took care of that, but it left its owner tasked with a message to convey.

"It's Mitsuru. She's asking us if we would like to go to Naganaki Shrine for a Tanabata matsuri that will be happening the day after tomorrow, whatever that is supposed to mean."

"If Mitsuru's asking, then I suppose Fuuka will be going too."

"Sure, why not. I bet Minako would be chuffed to bits at the thought of all the cotton candy that she would be binging on. And Chidori in a yukata… mmm, mmm, mmm…"

"Yukata…" repeated the young brunette male blankly before sneaking a glance at a certain waitress, earning a sweet smile from slightly reddened cheeks.

"Okay, that's an affirmative from the three lovelorn stooges."

"Hey!" protested the said three lovelorn stooges.

"Message sent… What?"

"Who are you calling a stooge?" protested Ryoji with a huff, although that deflated the other two a little.

"Wow, there goes that point Ryoji-san…" added the youngest member of the group wearily.

"Yes… come to think of it…" Junpei looked to the sempai of the group and drawled on in a sceptical tone. "The one who couldn't get laid at twenty-nine shouldn't be the one to say things like that, don't you think?"

"Wha-What the hell?" exclaimed the boxer hotly in protest, but to no avail. The Junpei Zone had been resuscitated and the world was slowly spiralling inside its event horizon. "What nonsense is this? I don't have time for something as stupid as love!"

"Akihiko-san… I really admire your enduring pursuit for power and self-improvement, but… you can't just diss love like that… it's a serious matter."

"Sou sou… Not knowing what love is means not knowing true power." added Ryoji thoughtfully to the other three men at the table.

_No way… Ryoji just said something deep and intellectual…_ thought Akihiko with a mixture of shock and bewilderment, mostly due to his cornered state of mind. The other two men were probably thinking more along the lines of 'ero-power'…

"Wha-Why the heck are we discussing this? Weren't we meeting up to discuss the Yakushima incident? Besides, it's not like you guys are any more qualified to talk about this…" tried the boxer valiantly. And in a likewise valiantly manner, he was shot down within seconds.

"I've been around for a while. I have… experience." informed Ryoji with an amused and expectant look about him, no doubt smelling the opportunity for mischief like blood in the water.

"And I have a daughter AND a hot wife." added Junpei for good measure.

"Ah! There's still Ken! I know he's still young and all but… wait… why are you looking downwards… no…"

Ignoring the bashful youngin for now, the two swordsmen by trade and practice decided to press in with their stubby little butter knives out for the kill.

"Let's leave our young man alone shall we? Now, there seems to be a few possible scenarios here. For instance, there's the issue of being 'mo-ho'…"

"Junpei!"

"What's 'mo-ho', comrade Junpei?"

"Well… ah… you know how Greek men used to stick around the younger men…"

"I like older women okay!?" blurted out the silver-haired one a little more loudly than he had intended to, earning a few raised eyebrows from the surrounding patrons and staff alike.

"Ah!! That puts to rest lots of persistent questions, rumours and speculations flying about over the years." commented a visibly cracking up Junpei.

"Wait… that might just well be a convenient answer… name someone older who you have actually dated?" tried Ryoji as he pressed on further with his good fortune. The other two men nodded enthusiastically along as well.

"Well… there's… erm… well…" Beads of sweat were starting to become all too apparent. "Miki…"

"Ah… so it seems to be true comrades Ryoji and Ken. Perhaps we should give the poor man a break for today?"

"Sure, I had my fun for the day."

The boxer let out a sigh of relief before slumping down on his seat. But there was never much rest for the weary, for now he had to make sure they didn't find out his dead older sister's name… ever…

* * *

The odd pair had continued their uncertain way forwards down the darkened labyrinth when they finally reached what seemed like their next doorway. Save it looked nothing like a door of any kind, but rather, a gaping hole of black and dark purple pulsating matter that contradicted the ancient stone design of the maze so far. Not that it mattered to the Man since he made a nonchalant beeline forward, but the Boy did hesitate a little.

"Umm… perhaps you should… you know… look before you leap a little…"

"Hmm?"

No sooner had he entered into the opening did his next step seem to fall through a certain nothingness and an eminent sense of falling through what seemed to be an abyss followed. The only thing keeping him from plummeting into the depths unknown were a pair of small pale hands clamping on to the coattails from his back.

"Erm… thanks."

"Mou… pay more attention to me okay? I'm not just buffoonish attention seeker you know… "

After righting themselves, the two looked though the opening once again, except this time a little more speculatively and while grounded on the solid floor before the hole began.

"What's this place supposed to be?" asked the Man matter-of-factly.

"Saa… it was like this when I first came here too… I think there used to be a room here just like Yesod from before… but I really can't say…" At the dirty look the Man gave him for yet another vague reply he added hurriedly. "Hey, I really don't know anything about it okay? It's not like you had any thoughts about this and I'm just playing hard to get this time."

"This time eh?"

"Ah… ahem… well, since this turned out to be a dead end due to some technical error, I'll let you have a special service and show you to the next room."

The Man continued to eye the Boy sceptically.

"What's the catch? Aren't you supposed to be a difficult and mostly useless guide?"

"Hidoi… I was trying to be nice! Anyway, I can do that for the adjoining room since… well, it's my room almost as much as it is borrowed…"

"Hah…"

The Boy snapped his little fingers casually before a small translucent doorway appeared in place of the dark opening before the two of them.

"After you." offered the Boy with an unnecessary curtsey.

With little more than a slight nod of acknowledgement, the Man walked through the new portal a little unceremoniously… only to find himself in a similar situation from earlier when he seemed to appear above yet another endless void of swirling purple and black. Given his previous experience, the Man instinctively lurched into some kind of staggered crouching stance, trying to find some form of footing or support. The Boy on the other hand just looked at him with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?"

"How is this better than before?" the Man spat out in annoyance.

The Boy raised an eyebrow at him before tapping his feet against some kind of unseen floor, indicating that there was indeed something keeping them from tumbling down into oblivion. Feeling a little silly for the now unnecessary and exaggerated movement, the Man eased himself back into a standing position as naturally as he could.

"What the hell is wrong with this messed up place?"

The Boy broke out into hopeless guffaws at the query, as though there was some private joke at play here.

"I was hoping you could tell me that as well. In any case, this is the place I manage usually, the aspect of Chesed. Although… I'm more of a temporary caretaker than a real resident here."

"Chesed?" asked the Man in response, the idea sounding both foreign and familiar somehow.

"Mmm… it presides over stuff like joy, kindness, niceness… the happy fluffy stuff if you will, except that there is usually no necessary cause for it. It's kind of like the initiator of actions and that which sparks off social dynamics."

"And?" continued the Man with his sceptical tone.

"A-And what?" replied the Boy hesitantly.

"Which bonehead would actually leave you in charge of something this important?"

The Boy seemed to wince a little and sighed before answering.

"For… various reasons which you probably won't understand right now, part of my main self came to… inhabit this place for a period of time. We needed a place to reside in then, but we didn't want to cause too much interference since our presence would cram up the room and affect the original function, so we settled on the Chesed. Later on, my main self left as well, but we still needed the room to cement our existence in the other world, so… we kinda borrowed it. Ah, but we did make contingencies. See those translucent pipeways?"

The Boy gestured to a rather messy conflux of translucent pipes overhead, a little similar to the network seen in the Yesod earlier. Except for the fact that they seemed much more chaotically messy and makeshift compared to the organized nature in the previous room.

"We connected the functions of this room to the other adjoining rooms that could help carry out the original functions of this room, particularly the ones in charge of logic and wisdom. I'm also left behind to manage the place in case of any untoward emergencies. That way, the disturbance here due to the current absence of the main room would be ameliorated sufficiently."

The Man looked at the contained void around him, before giving the Boy another blank, clueless look. His level of understanding had not returned to appreciate the explanation adequately as it would seem. The Boy heaved a defeated sigh as well.

"In other words… my other self borrowed one of the rooms here and left me as collateral and to manage things… I do hope that you don't disapprove or anything… we wouldn't have done that if it wasn't absolutely necessary at the time…"

The Man blinked at the puppy eye look he was getting. It would have probably seemed much more endearing and effective from a girl, but from the strange bright-eyed sallow boy… it was downright creepy.

"Ahem… well… it's not like I have any say in things here either, but given how much care that was put into the whole borrowing issue… I suppose it can't be helped…"

The Boy switched almost instantly into a beaming Cheshire smile, something that made the Man wonder if he had just been playing possum earlier.

"Thank you! That means a lot coming from you!"

"It does?"

"More than you know."

Hoping to halt any further sappy spells from the short one, the Man made to move forward once again while the Boy followed cheerfully in tow, whistling some vaguely familiar tune that he couldn't really place. Well, it didn't really matter if the kid was feeling springy again, although that alone seemed to irritate him a little. Nevertheless, they seemed to have been making smooth progress so far, so all's well. Knowing where it was they were progressing to would have been nice, but there was no reason to ask for that much at the moment. Before he had realized it however, they came to yet another door once again, this time one of blazing red metal which was warm to the touch.

The Man spared the Boy a glance before pushing the panel open and staring at the swirling red portal beyond.

"Anything you would like to tell me about this room?"

The Boy thought for a moment as the two stepped into the portal side by side.

"Let's see… the fiery red room should be Gevurah… so… duck, I suppose."

"Duck?" repeated the Man as though in an afterthought. "What do you mean by…"

Before he could finish that sentence, a red whirl appeared into view beside them before a blur that was a strong, powerful kick slammed into the Man, sending him sailing across the length of the room and crashing into the opposite wall with a flurry of rusty-red dust and debris.

* * *

In the hallowed halls of a church somewhere over snow-covered plains, what seemed like a clandestine meeting between an extraordinarily beautiful blonde woman and a rather plain-looking middle-aged man in what remained of an expensive suit was currently playing out. Lying on the altar table in place of the candles and miscellaneous scattered items on the floor, the man pleaded almost desperately with a trembling hand while the luscious red lips of the woman curved upwards with seductively with a dangerous look.

"P-Plea… P-Please… no more…"

"Aww… but I was just getting started… the hard way is always so much more…" The women's gloved hand traced along the contours of the man open shirt, their buttons long since ripped and lost from their transgressions earlier. "Fun…"

"No… p-please… I beg of you… stop… I have a wife and kids…"

"So did a lot of the other… naughty men I've laid my hands on… besides, you had more than one as well… Now… Mr Executive Director sir…" The woman's hand made their way to the point where contact was made between leather and bare skin. "Are you a God fearing man?"

"I… I'm telling you I don't know…"

A pale glow emanated from two at the altar as the woman continued to coo in her sultry tone.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

The darkened interior of the church lit up momentarily as arcs of blue, white and gold illuminated the gloom of the dreary winter twilight while an unholy chorus of pain and desperate pleas rose in crescendo. However, as abruptly as how the miniature tempest began, it ended.

The woman sighed before getting away from the still spasming body, wisps of dusty white smoke and the smell of char, walking down the red carpeted aisle while flicking open a black cell phone.

"It's me… ummm… no luck here either…" A pair of rose-tinted glasses nestled their way onto the perch of the woman's nose before she ran her hands over the length of her blonde tresses. "This job is starting to seem like more trouble than its worth. Hmmm… ah yes… I will admit the payout is rather attractive though."

A casual kick swung both doors of the old church open, allowing the woman to bask in the sparse but welcome remnants of the daylight.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, the new Vivienne Westwood collection is absolutely to die for. If this deal falls through again, I'll make sure either that overgrown Halfling dies or get that for me as well."

A small crumpling sound went nearly unnoticed as the girl sauntered off in her high boots, the cracked remains of an ID pass that read 'Curvier Technologies' seemingly destined to be buried under snow and dirt in time to come.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell within the crimson room as the dust began to settle. However, that was soon broken by a bout of sporadic coughing from the pile of debris as the Man emerged without any signs of being too worse for wear, save for the radial impact pattern on the red chamber walls.

"What the…"

Had he not heeded the faint whispers that told him to block in time, or the cushion technique using his legs for the impact, he would have most likely had his neck or skull broken by that one kick alone. Shaking his head wearily, he barely had time to react when the figure in the scarlet cloak and robes descended with a raised fist, even if he did somehow avoid the back of the scarlet handguard that created a small crater on the ground. The whispers acted up once again, calling the Man to cross both hands in a blocking position just as the red assailant followed up the initial attack with a straight lunging fist without any pause in movement, the impact of which causing the Man to sail hopelessly backwards once again before tumbling and rolling on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?"

The Boy looked on with marked concern as he tried to explain things, although he did stay a fairly reasonable distance away.

"Well… you see… the manager in charge of Gevurah has a rather… volatile disposition. His is the aspect of strength, judgement and power after all, plus the fact that he's been repressed for quite some time… Suffice to say…"

The Man's attention had to be taken away once again as the red assailant darted in diagonally with a sharp flying kick, missing by mere inches but connecting with the following series of low and mid-level kicks, the final spinning roundhouse hitting the Man squarely on the side of his head, sending him crashing into the distant wall once again.

"He has issues…" finished the Boy tentatively, even though he wasn't sure the Man would have the presence of mind to appreciate the gesture. Nevertheless, he did stare hard at the cloaked figure. "I hope he remembers that we'll also be in trouble if he really does kill him in here…"

Breaking himself free from the debris once again, the Man locked gazes with the red assailant despite the slightly blurred vision as he struggled for breath. The sound of the haze of whispers that had surrounded him for so long had gotten progressively louder since the attack began, as though each was telling him what to do or how to react.

"Just as I thought, you're just a naïve piece of hypocritical trash." began the figure within the red cloak in a deep rumbling voice.

"What's that you say?" retorted the Man hotly.

"You have power, yet you refuse to hold it. You question your power, yet still you use it." continued the red one relentlessly as he approached. "You know all this, yet you do nothing about it other than procrastinate and accept your flawed power. Are you that afraid of perfection?"

The Man took an instinctive step backwards at the formidable opponent words.

"I…"

The haze of whispers rose in volume, as though demanding to be heard… no, as though demanding the Man to let them join in the fight as well. Specks of red particles began to materialise into being around the Man.

"Does your potential scare you so? Does perfection rob you of that useless gratification that you call humanity? Are you the product of your abilities and nothing else? "

"I…"

The specks of scarlet light became progressively brighter and swirled around the Man in a cyclonic manner, although the only thing the Man could really hear was the deafening roar of the once fleeting whispers, their call to arms, their desires to fight alongside the Man.

"Who are you? What are you? Haven't you already decided on them even before asking and mulling over them? Then what's the point of anything at all? There's no place for that nonsense in a fight! If it troubles you so much, I will crush it all right here!"

The red assailant seemed to blur once again as he sprang forward with vicious straight punch, closing the distance with unerring speed and velocity before a pale hand reached out and grabbed the fist over wrist joint with a vicelike grip of its own and stopping the imminent impact.

The ruby pupils of the red assailant widened under the hood when he noticed a determined look appear for the first time on his opponent's face just as the red particles converged into the Man directly, inducing a light crimson lustre upon his pupils of bluish steel. A hidden smile crept out upon seeing the reflection he had been looking forward to for so long. Nevertheless, his lesson was not over yet.

Following through with the initial punch, a second straight punch followed from the red assailant's unrestrained left arm, one that was duly swept and directed aside once again by the Man who matched the other's speed and power with unnerving and exact precision. However, the punch achieved its purpose as a decoy when the red assailant shook his hand free from the locking manoeuvre at the same time, allowing him unleash a continuous flurry of punches with both hands. Nevertheless, the stalemate remained precariously perched as blow after blow was parried away by the wide circular sweeps of his blue-haired opponent's open palms. It endured all the way until an opening finally arose in the awe-inspiring display of absolute offence and absolute defence, with both man seizing the rare break in their rhythm to exchange a solid hit at last, the red gloved fist connecting with the Man's left side while an open palm thrust made contact with the other's right.

Staggering back a few steps from their simultaneous hits, the Man assumed an eclectic and unusual stance that had his dominant right hand extended out in another open palm position while his left was tucked into his side as a fist. The red assailant grinned under his hood once again at the display of the other's unconditional seriousness before assuming a strangely familiar boxing stance with both hands raised. However, just as he was about to initiate the start of the next bout once again, his opponent beat him to the punch with uncharacteristic initiative.

The Boy looked on in awe as the two continued their impossible exchange of blows like a page out of some obscure Chinese wuxia novel. The Man had started the ball rolling with a hammerblow downwards with his right hand which was duly blocked by Gevurah's left arm and countered immediately with a mid-level body blow with his other fist. His companion thus far dealt away with that easily enough with right-handed straight of his own directly against the underside of the other's fist and followed through that momentum with a sweeping backhand outwards. Gevurah's attention was successfully drawn by that suspiciously large and flashy movement as he leaned backwards slightly, allowing his companion to execute an exact mirror replica of the earlier hammerblow from his left hand. The red hooded one had little choice but to block that with his right hand, allowing the Man to take advantage of that split-second preoccupation of that dominant hand to unleash a scathing right hook of his own. Forced to duck and assume a compromising position, Gevurah tried to counter nonetheless with a low lunging straight. However, the Man was already prepared having lured the other into his current predicament and swept that lunge away with his left arm, revealing the full extent of the power he had so cunningly hidden before he connected just as abruptly with a surprisingly powerful right-handed punch at point blank range, despite the lack of any visible signs of him having pulled his arm back to store that type of explosive power.

Skidding slightly on the floor to prevent himself from being blown too far back, the red assailant did not take that lying down though as he launched into another flurry of lightning quick jabs that forced the Man back into his previous absolute defence modus. However this time, the red assailant grabbed onto one of his opponent's arm and stepped into him while enduring the few strikes that landed. With a ruff growl, the red assailant pulled the other over his shoulder and into some kind of an improvised judo throw. To his surprise, the other man seemed lighter than he had anticipated, mostly due to the fact that the Man did not resist but helped him to execute the manoeuvre with a jump of his own. Taking advantage of the aggregate momentum, the Man actually spun seven hundred and twenty degrees in the air before landing an unexpected kick on the red assailant, causing both men to hit the rust-red dirt at the same time.

"The current Akihiko can do better than that…" the Boy said absently with words that were not his own before breaking into another smile as the two spun their way back to their feet. "You're a fearsome person… to think you could have learnt not just the fighting styles of your friends subconsciously without realizing it but also the way to counter them…"

The Boy watched the duel between the two continued onwards but that precarious stalemate never seemed to return as the Man began to get some kind of upper hand on the red assailant. It was not that surprising to the neutral observer who had been watching the Man for almost two decades though. After all, this was the first time the Man had fully and unconditionally accepted the enormity of his potential and powers, giving full play to his dormant abilities while all that the red assailant had to work with were the experiences available that led up to this point. Really, what chance had the red assailant once he had successfully completed what he had set out to do? That eventuality seemed to have finally came to pass when the Man prised open the stubborn guard of the red assailant and was about to end the contest with a potentially fatal twisting punch towards where the heart was, his maximum power at point blank range. Save, it never did come. The final blow hovered just above the other's heart cavity before it was withdrawn slowly.

"Why did you stop?" sounded the gruff voice of the red assailant.

"Because I felt like it."

"And why is that?"

"I refuse to be defined by my nature or what I can do. I do what I choose to do. I am who I choose to be. That's all there is to it. That's the answer I have been looking for all along. The answer that most suits me."

"Hmmph… Took you long enough…" went the red assailant before he pulled back his hood, revealing a head of blazing red hair that covered his right eye in a similar fashion to the old man of Yesod. Despite his snappy temperament and disposition, his ruby-red eyes carried a certain pride and approval within them. "However, there are still things you need to learn. Chokmah and Keter await you still."

A solitary path towards a distant portal of blue and white opened up at one edge of the room in response to his words, an obvious sign of where the Man needed to go in order to carry on forward. The Man took several steps towards his new destination before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Coming Pharos?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi there. It's been a long while and I do apologise for the long delay. I had been ill for almost the whole month and with the lots of resting in bed I had to do to combat the ailment, I didn't have much time or energy to write. But I'm back now, so I'll try my best again, even if the docs did tell me to take it easy for the next couple of months as well. I've actually taken apart quite a few versions of this chapter… the current one is also half of what I had planned to write, so there's a later half to things as well. I may also make amendments here and there when I have the time, so do give me time to iron the problematic things out.

The setting I came up with this time is rather abstract and chaotic, so I thought it would be good to prempt some questions here. Basically, the events from last chapter had knocked our main character's mind deep within itself, which is why I've let the Shadow form take over. In addition, I have adapted and mixed concepts from the Jewish Kabbalah, specifically that of the ten Sephiroths, with the abyss of time from FES to create the mental layout of our protagonist's mind. Basically, Minato's inner mind is like a giant maze with rooms that lead to the various Sephiroths that act as specific aspects of his mind, such as a main storage of his memories, the faculty for joy, fighting resolve, logic and wisdom and so on. It's yet another eccentric idea of mine, so I do apologise if it gets confusing. On that note, the connexion between Minato's feelings of joy to logic and wisdom is also my take on his dry wit and deadpan humour, especially how his emotions depend more on thought than feelings like most normal people, as well as the gaping hole I imagine him to have in his heart all this while… for my story anyway.

As for what's happening throughout his journey within his own mind… well, that's up for your interpretation, since some parts are laid down not for the DDS arc but for the last arc that follows directly after. Questions are welcome of course, although the answers will have to come privately to avoid spoiling things for the other readers.

And of course, what's a Fate Rewritten chapter without messing with the characters a little, so this is no exception. I am evil after all. Muahaha.

Reference-wise, 1) Tanabata refers to the festival coinciding with the folklore of the Cowherd and Weaver Lady who are separated all year long until that day, an annual astronomical phenomenon really, 2) Matsuri means festival, just like the summer festival in the original game, 3) Hidoi means something like that's mean or horrible.

As usual, please read and review if you have anything constructive to add or any queries that need answering.

I would also like to give thanks for the reviewers from last chapter. The response was really encouraging, particularly because I was reading them fairly often for support during rough times. A special welcome to We.Own.The.Night. , Not Jack Frost, WeissKaiz, Craig and ofdarknesschaos and a grateful thank you for taking the time and effort to review or just leave an encouraging comment. Like I said many times before, they're really helpful.

That's all for now…

Later

* * *

Omake 21: The Ill Fate

At the furthest edge of time stood an age-old structure of an unknown make and design, an ancient library of sorts that had collected and recorded every single moment in time. Given its function, its interior quite understandably resembled that of a giant maze of aged book shelves and dusty tomes, each containing specific information with regards to one thing or another. However, despite its inherent accessibility, there always seemed to be visitors, however rare they may be; people in search of something important to them. Today seemed to be no exception as a pair of high-heeled footsteps echoed between seemingly endless passages bordered by shelves in search of the same.

Stopping by to ask the sole caretaker of the enormous structure for directions turned out to be a stroke of inspired genius, despite the oversized hat with the tacky eye that she had been wearing. Given the layout of the place, it would probably take someone at least centuries to get out once they become lost in here. Not that it wouldn't probably take that long to find the information that they would be looking for in the first place anyway. An unpalatable prospect for the uninitiated and mortal no doubt.

After winding around the umpteenth corner, the woman finally found what she was looking for. Walking up to the table stacked high with various piles of books and tomes, she sighed before rapping lightly on the wooden surface to get the attention of the fellow blonde who was doing some heavy-duty reading and oblivious even to her proximity.

"Sister." greeted the seated blonde woman quietly without looking up.

"He wants you back." informed the older blonde matter-of-factly.

"I'm… busy."

"That boy that you wanted to spring out from the wall… he wants to deal with him."

The seated blonde looked up upon hearing that snippet of information.

"He's out?"

"He's out."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"How?" asked the seated blonde incredulously.

"Don't ask me. I'm merely the one that cuts the strings. You're the measurer of lots after all."

"And he expects me to go back to deal with him? With Him?" asked the short-haired blonde quite pointedly as she stood up fully.

"Liz… we can't defy that which we are part of. Even if, no, especially since we are the incarnations of…"

"I know… but I hate this."

The older sister placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder with a kind expression.

"Pray that he wins this time round then."


	25. Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 25: Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh

Two pairs of footsteps echoed down the flight of spiralling stairway made of what seemed like greyed marble, providing the only rhythmic disruptions of an otherwise companionable silence. The quietude was not uncomfortable, although it was soon to be broken anyway.

"Have you been here all this while?" asked the blue-haired man as casually as he could, despite the accusatory nature of the question.

"That's right." answered the wraith-like boy airily enough.

"What are you exactly? There's already a Ryoji out there no?"

"Hmmm… If I were to put my finger on it…" hummed Pharos thoughtfully. "I might be his common sense perhaps…"

An alien sound resembling both a choke and a cough rang out in the stairway.

"What?" asked the unearthly boy indignantly, evidently catching on to things.

"Nothing much… it's probably the first time I felt you were really funny."

"Eh? But I wasn't trying to be!"

Another camouflaged cough slash choke slash laugh followed from the taller of two, the blue-haired one totally ignoring the growls and stares from his companion. One can only be that scary when he's around a metre tall after all. It was probably a good thing that they appeared before a grey door that seemed to have been made of an unknown metallic material.

"This door leads to Chokmah, correct?" asked Minato casually.

"That's the idea."

"What's he like?"

"He's… well… you'll know soon enough, if you can find him I mean…" replied Pharos a little hesitantly.

"Hah…" went the person who was coincidentally both the visitor and host of the said place as he pushed past the door, the unexpected wooden texture giving him a brief pause in his thoughts.

What laid behind the door was both surprising and perplexing to say the least; a chamber of silvered walls and a maze of mirrors the length of pillars, yet a cursory glance into them revealed nothing but distorted, swirling images.

Pharos made to speak, but Minato pre-empted him with a sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm messed up. I get that already."

The taller of the two proceeded to scan the room for any visible signs of its steward while the other looked on with an amused expression.

"There's nobody here." uttered Minato a little belatedly.

"An astute observation like always, but one that's neither necessarily true nor untrue at the same time."

The seemingly source-less voice resounded around the room with an unearthly timbre as a navy eyebrow twitched in a frown.

"Chokmah I assume."

"You assumed correctly." replied the booming voice to the query. "I commend you for getting here via Gevurah. That couldn't have been easy, but it could also be said that I pose the greater test. I am the keeper of wisdom and intellect after all. If you wish to learn the full depth of knowledge your subconscious mind is in fact capable of, you will have to find your true reflection within this room."

"My true reflection…"

The blue-haired man returned his gaze unto the multitude of mirrored surfaces in his typical lazy fashion even as he took note of every single detail that was reflected within them. The silhouettes staring back at him resembled nothing like the man's image of himself. In fact, bizarrely enough, other than the warped versions of himself ranging from elongated or flattened bodices to various unMinato-like expressions, he recognised another hundred and sixty-nine images looking back at him as his familiar alter-egos from ten years back… his Personas…

"This… is too much work…" muttered the man as the images in all the mirrors waved back at him in his all too simplistic experiment. Nevertheless, he concluded almost instinctively that the trial shouldn't be as brainless and tiresome as that. It was his mind after all. Then again, there was also the fact that he could now…

"Reflections huh… hmm… I wonder…"

It was the small boy's turn to mimic a familiar expression of the taller man when he lifted his dark eyebrow at the latter, for he had lowered himself into a seiza position onto the floor of the chamber, an act that didn't quite seem congruent with the task at hand.

"What are you doing?" asked the Boy as he bent over and stared at his companion with those eerie luminescent blue eyes, his hands placed casually over his knees in a half-squatting position.

"Take a load off your feet. This might take a while."

"Huh? What are you…"

The rest of the thin whiny voice seemed to gradually fade into a withering whisper as his spatial awareness dimmed and converged within himself, losing even the sense of his own presence as he seemed to plummet even deeper into his being. A single flicker was his destination, an odd voice that seemed out of place in his own world of quietude.

"You've answered well. The answers you seek have always resided within you after all. Now, as for what you would like to know…"

"Great, more work…"

* * *

In a less complicated and much classier setting of tatami mats and wooden screens, a bevy of ladies, each uniquely stunning in their own right, were currently in various states of dress and undress as numerous rich traditional fabrics hung from the many racks that surrounded them. Light chatter and cheerful anticipation seemed to fill the room, although a certain brunette in a deep blue yukata with pink sakura patterns seemed intent to be the exception to the norm with a hefty sigh.

"Are you still at it?" admonished a certain older redhead as she approached with a pink obi in hand. "Honestly, I'm a little relieved to be off the hook if it comes with moping around as much as what you're doing."

The startled brunette snapped around, instinctively armed with a half thought-out denial. However, that knowing smirk on her sempai's face made her determination shrivel as she thought better of it, resigning herself to her fate as she accepted the pink sash for her Spring-themed yukata ensemble rather meekly.

"Mitsuru… are you ever going to get tired of that?" tried the cornered girl almost pleadingly.

"What do you think Yukari? Of course not! She learnt it from the best after all!" declared the tiptoeing green-haired woman who suddenly poked her head over the shoulders of the taller redhead, fondly resting her chin on the black silk despite the rolling of the latter's eyes. "I wonder when Aigis is going to get here… she's late… and I wanted to help dress her up…"

"Anou Fuuka… she's not really a little girl any more…"

Before their little conversation could continue however, they suddenly found their as yet untethered yukatas flare up and open as a bona fide giggling pigtailed five-year old girl brushed past them like a small mischievous tornado, causing the three women to quickly hold down their wayward garments with hapless squeals.

"Eh? Bijin onee-chans not going commando tonight?"

"MINAKO! Get back here right this instance!" hollered an older version of the little girl just before the chase was on. Nevertheless, the busy mother still had the grace to nod apologetically to the three of them before she was off with her hunt.

"Yare yare…" went Mitsuru dryly as she eyed the mother and daughter grand prix with idle bemusement before her eye began to twitch imperceptibly.

"It's getting so hard to tell who the bad influence in our little family is anymore…" muttered Yukari in a rather indiscrete aside.

"I'll say…" added a strangely distant-sounding Fuuka.

"Fuuka… please get your hands out of my yukata…"

"Ah… hahaha… I wonder how they got there…"

"Fuuka!"

* * *

The bright-eyed boy eventually got tired of pacing and skipping around aimlessly and settled for a cross-legged position beside his still friend, prodding at him every now and then with pokes from his thin fingers in between various expressions of boredom with his face on his palm.

Within the navy-haired man however, a chaotic tempest comprised of contemplation and inner turmoil was just beginning to settle as a lifetime of memories cycled to the watchful ministrations of the two distinct, yet identical consciousnesses that resided here. Information that was previously vague and ill-defined had been ground down to their vital and necessary axioms under their combined scrutiny and acumen, before being shifted and rearranged to form new truths that were uniquely their own.

"…_no one would have thought that all things are essentially made of components smaller than atoms and even electrons, something I called Data…"_

"Data…the fundamental elements that make up all things material and immaterial…"

"Hmm… the building blocks of existence…"

"_You people have used magic before, haven't you? Not the theatrical kind but the evokational types. You do realise that you are using up your Magatsuhi, or your soul's spiritual energy when you do use them, or do you not?"_

"Magatsuhi… the spiritual energy that sustains and defines life…"

"It's like the lifeblood of existence…"

"_That power is called a Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."_

"_A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."_

"I see… Personas represent the mask or appearance that we project to the world, a self-construed concept of the Self and at times, the self that we wish most strongly to be."

"Hence, many Personas evoked resemble great or mythical figures and beings while the rare few resemble the user him-or-herself."

"_Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. __You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind…"_

"_I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes... This is indeed a surprise... Behold the last power you and I shall unveil... It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this newfound power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."_

"The power associated with Personas is that of… possibilities, that of the variable and the unknown…"

"Interesting… it appears to affect the various concepts of possibilities such as material-immaterial being and the manifestation of one's inner potential and is in turn correlated to the paths that we choose…"

"_A Persona is like a mirror. Which means a Persona-user can never escape from his true self."_

"Mirrors again… our true selves… that means…"

"Once more then…"

"_Those monsters… we call them Shadows!"_

"_A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse." _

"Shadows are probably… the opposite of Personas. If a Persona is a mask looking out to the world, a Shadow is what lurks on the other side of the mask."

"A Shadow should therefore represent the darkness, insecurities and failings of an individual, which at times can be consciously or unconsciously self-construed as well. Hence, shadows rarely take a formal and recognizable form since the self that acknowledges them wants to be as distinct and separate from them as possible at the same time…"

"_The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"_

"The power associated with Shadows is that of… reality."

"It affects the various concepts of reality such as time and space eh? Hmmm… sounds too much like Kirijo Kouetsu's project…"

A momentary pause.

"And so what do we know so far?"

"Everything in the world we know is made up of Data at their most fundamental level. Those that we deem as alive are additionally sustained by Magatsuhi. This allows both change and evolution of Data, giving rise to the dynamics that we call Life."

"What about Personas and Shadows then?"

"Shadows and Personas are probably the moulds beyond our mortal disposition to which Data fills out in order to create our forms and appearances. They are… two sides of the same coin; the mask of possibility cannot discount the reality of the Self that lies beneath it, but yet that reality cannot deny the possibility of the mask which the Self aspires too…"

"Since they are merely moulds, then it would suggest that there is something else that binds the concepts together to form what we know as a person…"

"The core of a person… is the coin itself… the Self…"

"What then is a Self?"

"A Self… can be defined as the dominant unified being which is the source of idiosyncratic consciousness from which one perceives and interacts with the world."

"In other words, it is the collective character or identity that holds a person together despite the many facets there are within a human being. It is neither an 'all of' nor a 'part of' concept, but one that is determined by that which is present…"

"…we are never intimately conscious of anything but a particular perception; man is a bundle or collection of different perceptions which succeed one another with an inconceivable rapidity and are in perpetual flux and movement…''

"Are you quoting Hume now?"

"You're the one with weird reading habits."

"Well, his bundle theory of the Self did compare the soul to a commonwealth, that which retains its identity not by virtue of some enduring core substance, but by being composed of many different, related, and yet constantly changing elements. The question of personal identity then becomes a matter of characterizing the loose cohesion of one's personal experience. I think that works for us right now though…"

"In that case, from our current experience, our core elements would be…"

"The Sephiroths…"

"With the Sephiroths as the Self at their core, the Personas and Shadows will be able to function as a collective mould, holding the flux and interaction of both Data and Magatsuhi in place within its two sides, forming what we know as… a person…"

…

Two collective sighs reverberated in the odd mind-within-a-mind-within-a-mind phenomenon after they were finally done with what they had set out to do. The two consciousnesses seemed to have merged and intertwined during the process, not that differentiating the two was necessarily a given. They were quintessentially the same person after all.

…

"That… was hard…"

"You said it…"

"Who would have thought we would have to go through all that just to find out what we really are…"

"Saa… it's just our own ostentatious logics at work after all. Just one more question though…"

"Another one…?"

"Just where are we exactly? I thought I was already within my mind already…"

"Who knows… who was the one who decided that you can't be at more than one place at once? Time, space, realities, consciousness… they're all manmade concepts decided by people in the external world after all. Do you really want to be bound by such burdensome and incomplete notions in here as well?"

"Not really… I never really liked following rules anyways."

"Indeed… setting limitations and boundaries in order to reconcile and consolidate one's grip on the unknown is the myopic habit of humans. It's not suited for the likes of us."

"The likes of us… getting a little delusional here are we?"

"Hmmph… You're one to talk. Heck, you're the one who's been talking to yourself all this while in the first place…"

…

Irises the shade of greyed cerulean finally revealed themselves as the man came out of his meditative trance, startling the pale boy slightly when his cobalt-coloured brows scrunched into a frown in response to the latter's uncalled for act of scratching the other's nose.

"Ah, you're back… I was just… erm… well, I could swear you had an itch just right over there… Ow!"

"So much for common sense…"

* * *

In another location not too far from where the women of S.E.E.S. were, the male counterparts of the group gathered as well in order to change out of their day-clothes and work-clothes, in preparation for festivities later that night. Amidst the manly chatter of ego-boosting work matters, cheerful expectations of their yukata-clad partners and the odd hollers of "Get off my back already Junpei!", the absence of one particular voice stood out among those slated to participate in the festival. As it turned out, rather than being absent, the owner of that particular voice was having a short aside with a certain blonde figure away from the maddening crowd.

"What is it Aigis?"

Despite their synthetic origins, the cyan irises looking back at him seemed even more unnaturally focused and serious than one could imagine of the usually direct blonde lady.

"Ryoji… have you seen Minato lately?"

The dark-haired male smiled slightly before shaking his head with a knowing sigh. The girl was too easy to predict after all, uber-advanced algorithms or not.

"He's probably off doing some training or sorting out the stuff in his head. It's just the usual stuff, so there's no need to worry Aigis." supplied the dutiful friend of the two as he reached into his suit, revealing a thin silver case.

"I'm not worried about that… I'm more concerned with what comes afterwards…"

The man raised his head slightly in question as he tapped the case lightly, dislodging a single white stick halfway out of the box.

"Afterwards?"

"Yes… I can't explain it rationally but… I have a feeling he's going to go after the stolen Shadows on his own…" went the girl as uncertainty crept into her eyes.

The man leaned casually back unto the wall behind him and sighed deeply in a manner befitting of his other self, a faint trail of white wafting upwards from between his fingers.

"That sounds just like what he would do." admitted Ryoji matter-of-factly. "And then?"

The blonde seemed to suck in her breath hard, which was really quite silly a notion for those who know her well, yet another behavioural quirk that she had picked up perhaps.

"I am… unsure as to what to do. Part of me understands now that he doesn't want to tie me down due to our pasts…"

An image of Moonlight Bridge from twenty years ago rose unbidden from deep within her virtual memories.

"Part of me also understands how different we will always be…"

The scenery atop Gekkoken High ten Springs ago came up next, the final moments of his parting from her grasp, from within her own hands.

"How we may never be…"

The image on the cover of a certain book on her work-desk surfaced, that of a lonely pink rabbit standing on an unlit path while looking longingly at a distant silhouette on another lit path.

"But still…"

A tiny piece of stray sand bounced off the top of the blonde's furrowed brows, causing her to look up from her unconscious monologue of sorts with a startled expression.

"What are you asking me for? You should have already decided no?" commented her dark-haired friend airily enough, even though his eyes were staring intently at the new addition on her neck, a ribbon in the shape of a crimson rose. "Isn't that why you've gotten yourself another Evoker?"

"That's…" muttered Aigis reflexively as realization set in.

"Besides, if I know that guy well enough, he'll probably say something like this…"

Tugging part of his swept-back hairstyle free to cover one eye, the man's eyes suddenly became dull and sleepy as he completed his transformation with a bored monotone.

"It's your own life now, do what you want."

Those uncertain cyan eyes remained transfixed on her old friend for a few moments before they closed as she winced, a hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle her uncontrollable rumble deep within her bosom. Even though it was rude to the perennial man on her mind, the urge to laugh won out this time as she began to giggle despite herself.

"Hmpphehehaa… Just how long have you been practising that?"

Ryoji smoothed his hair back in place before his trademark grin was back.

"I'm a mysterious person too you know."

Heaving a little sigh of relief, the blonde straightened herself out before turning back to her friend.

"What will you do then Ryoji?"

The dark-haired man pretended to think for half a second before replying.

"I'm going too of course, since I don't really care about his opinion on this at all. It'll be troubling for me if anything happens to him anyway…"

"Huh? Wha- "

"Ah," the man cut in before Aigis could articulate her query fully. "We should keep this to ourselves as well. It might be a little conceited for me to say this, but… I think this next mission is… beyond mortal hands now… especially if they have someone more powerful than Minato…"

"Hmmm… agreed… I doubt they can get away totally unscathed this time…"

Having concluded their little discussion, the blonde turned to make a move towards her other waiting friends before she stopped abruptly. Having finally noticed the rather alien looking stick between her friend's fingers, she raised an eyebrow before voicing the question that was begging to be asked.

"Ryoji… what's that for?"

The dark-haired man leaned back more unto the wall before him as one of his legs crossed beyond the supporting other, adopting a rather debonair look as he raised the hand holding the white stick, resting his head on the palm with an overly-theatrical sigh.

"Don't you think it makes me look more model-esque? My agent told me women usually swoon over something like this."

That forced yet another chuckle from the blonde, her sense of humour evidently as complete as the other spoils of her acquired humanity thus far.

"You're never serious, Ryoji." left Aigis as she continued towards the ladies' changing room.

The waft of murky white wisps became erratic as the man saw off his friend with rather enthusiastic waves using the hand holding the smouldering unadorned stick. As the back of his long time friend faded, the man held up the yet unpuffed cigarette with an idle gaze before his pupils sharpened suddenly and gained an infinitely more piercing glint, his fingers flicking away what could be considered as one of the more insidious of his agents with careless disinterest.

"Ye… it's been a while but… perhaps I should start taking thy role a little more seriously this time as well…" remarked the man in an unfamiliar and much more sombre tone as he walked away, the white stick disintegrating into black alien particles from the unlit end until the faint red glow was snuffed out of existence.

* * *

The odd pair picked themselves off the floor of the chamber of mirrors and stood around briefly as the taller of the two scanned across the room for something. He seemed to have found what he was searching for as he moved silently across the mirrored floor with unhurried measured strides, the shorter boy keeping up alongside in tow, his destination the tallest crystal pillar in the chamber.

The person reflected within the cold, crystalline surface this time fully resembled the man on the other side; save instead of dark midnight blue hair and bluish grey eyes, the reflection had both hair and irises of polished silver. The self on both sides of the mirror acknowledged the other with a slight nod and a barely noticeable lift in their lips before the silvered hair one turned his back and started walking away deeper within the reflection before disappearing into a vertical flash of white light.

The man heaved took in a lungful of air and exhaled it in a long breath as the boy pulled up beside him.

"One last stop now." reminded the smaller other politely.

"Let's do this."

The pair stepped into the reflection presented by the crystalline pillar together before that white light flashed before their eyes, bringing them to an entirely new chamber of unadulterated white.

In terms of architecture and of their various experiences up to this point, the new room seemed rather normal compared to the other more distorted areas that they had passed through. However, all sense of normalcy stopped there and then as a distinct sense of majesty replaced it, particularly the intricate pillars and designs on the walls, what appeared to be marbled floors and an elevated pedestal that resembled a familiar throne, except it was carved out of pure white like the rest of the room instead of pitch. A little distance behind it on an adjoining raised platform laid what seemed like a circular gate comprised of three strangely symmetrical slabs of stone, each resembling a wing and distinguishable only by the colours black, white and grey. A lone cloaked figure stood on the throne, attired in robes of corresponding white as one might have already expected.

"I see that ye hath arrived." greeted the shadowed face within the hood. "I hath been waiting for ye, as ye must have been waiting for me."

Armed with both resolve and knowledge that had been gathered thus far, the pair of newcomers raised their heads at the one that heralded the end of their eclectic sojourn.

"I am Keter, keeper of the Supreme and Total Consciousness and that which is Divine. Ye should understand by now that all things happen for a purpose. Similarly, all ye journeys and abilities hath been leading up to this point, by your intention or otherwise. Are ye ready to hear and bear the full weight of your destiny?"

"Hah…" went the navy-haired one with a quizzical lift of his brows with all scepticism.

"In other words… Perfect Knowledge, Absolute Power, Immortality… the spoils of Divinity… Take it, it's yours!"

A confident smile developed from cloaked figure.

"I've always wanted to say that."

"Right…"

"Where shalt I begin I wonder…"

* * *

The clatter and grate of hammer and saws filled the courtyard of the shrine as people from various walks of life went about their work fervently. Most were either making last-minute extensions and touch-ups for their respective stalls, or were simply running about to make sure that all their logistics were in place for the night. The scene would have resembled the frantic few hours before a normal festival… if only there wasn't an unusual undercurrent of anticipation. After all, it was the unusual for a well-known F&B group such as the Suemitsu Gourmet Association to participate directly in a mere matsuri event by providing the traditional foodfare, such as the humble candy floss, yakitori and yakisoba to the ever popular takoyaki as well, for what seemed like an event held by a modest temple. Furthermore, the scale and budgets involved this time round seemed almost excessive for the cause, leading to expectations of a much grander event. Needless to say, for the hapless executive committee who found out all of the wider implications way too late… they were edgy and hard-pressed to keep everything running smoothly to say the least.

As for the person responsible for heaping this absurdly extravagant burden on the poor committee members, she was currently… in the middle of some terse last minute negotiations of her own for the event within the main residence.

"No."

"Eh? Come on, it's a good chance to put those years of training to good use!"

"No."

"Aww… Don't be like that… it's just a one-off thing…"

"No."

"Come on, be a sport…"

"Yuko-nee, you're the miko here. You do it."

"Eh… but you're so good at it! I can still remember how pretty your last kagura was! You know, from that New Year celebrations at the sub-house five years ago…"

"Don't remind me… you're the one who got drunk on sake just before you were supposed to perform…"

"Ara, so you'll do it if I get stoned today too?"

"No!"

The premature wrinkles on the stony face of the younger brother got more pronounced at the high possibility of the thought but made do with nothing more than a low growl of annoyance as he stood up, having swapped his meditation robes into his usual black uniform. Walking softly to the sliding doors leading out, he made a point to stand a little distance away from them as he opened it, a precaution that seemed justified as the older sister who had taken to whining outside the door came tumbling through.

"Itai… Ara, are you trying to run away now? The festival begins in three hours! I can't have that."

Spotting the tell-tale tip of the yellowed ofuda paper more out of well honed instincts than reflexes, the younger brother managed to get his shadow out of the way with a timely jump just as the older sister slammed a kunai imbued with an immobilization charm hard onto the empty tatami.

"Hey, watch it. I'm just going to check on some things. I'll be coming back to make sure things dun go haywire with you in charge anyway."

"Ah, so you'll be doing it when you come back?"

"No." repeated the young Raidou as he beat a hasty retreat out of the room and escaped into a smattering of leaves in the summer breeze before the next flurry of knives could make contact. Nevertheless, however…

"_Ne Kei-chan… don't be such a stiff…"_

"_No."_

"_Kei-chan…"_

Yes… it would seem like having a psychic for a persistent and whiny sister can bring sibling interaction to whole new levels of pain and annoyance. Part of the Kuzunoha family's curse perhaps…

* * *

The atmosphere within the white chamber was unmistakeably heavy. It was hard to imagine that all that had passed so far was a rather long but illuminating question and answer session.

"You should be able to understand the gravity of the situation. Step up and accept the role that you had always been meant to take. It is your destiny."

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Neither of the three moved, and there was nothing else that could. A deep, jarring silence.

The boy with the eerie blue eyes was the first to break the stillness, turning his head around to face his companion with a hesitant expression about him. Even though they were in so many ways similar, at this moment, he could not even begin to predict his response or take on things either.

That response soon came as the said companion began to move forward, walking up the steps up the pedestal with deliberate, assured steps. It seemed like he had already decided after all. All that the boy could do now was watch.

The hooded white figure looked on as the blue-haired man approached his smile remained evident, in contrast to much of his shadowed face.

"Sou… we shalt now be as gods…"

That smug smile faded before the cloaked man could finish his sentence, for instead of stepping up to receive his mantle as it was previously thought, the other simply brushed past him nonchalantly as he made for the circular gate.

"W-Wait, where do you think you're going? Stop! Did you not understand the situation? Or did I make a mistake somewhere along my explanations?"

The man was decidedly not paying the keeper of Keter any attention at all as he continued his ascent towards his goal.

"Are you going to ignore the role that your were born and made for? Are you going to ignore your destiny and your duty to the world? Arisato Minato!"

The man finally stopped before the stone portal as its three stone wings revolved around some unknown axis and parted from the circular frame, revealing what seemed to be the way out of this weird labyrinth. Without so much as turning around, the man sighed before he addressed the query behind him.

"I have no interest in gods. I'm an Agnostic, remember? The same goes for things like fate, destiny or providence. I don't need to be prescribed a role. Well, in any case I'll handle things out there, so you just sit tight in here. As for whether or not I'll take up the position in the end… I'll just leave you with a 'maybe'…"

The man raised his right hand slightly and made a brief wave to the people behind him as he entered the mass of swirling energies within the portal, the stone wings swivelling around and closing the exit securely behind him with a loud rumble and aplomb just as the last trace of his back disappeared.

The figure in white continued to stare at the stone portal for a few moments with a blank expression while the cherubic dark-haired boy walked up the stairs and pulled up beside him.

"Don't you mean 'if I feel like it'?" uttered the taller of the two remaining inhabitants present as a genuine smile began to form.

"He is quite something isn't he? To think he passed the test that he didn't even know was there…" added the boy with a whistle.

"Saa… After all… even gods are bound by the same shackles of Fate. True freedom, even that of the mind, can only be obtained by someone who has seen through the limitations of the three realms. If he had chosen to accept my offer, the portal would have never have accepted him and he would never ever be able to leave this place intact…"

The white hood finally came down, revealing a familiar white-haired version of the man who had just returned back to the current reality. The boy smiled serenely as well before he began to glow, his physical exterior fading until he became a shining orb of white brilliance that hovered momentarily before moving to rest in the open palm of the remaining white-haired self.

"It's time for us to do our thing as well…"

* * *

In the throne room of frozen blood and brimstone, yet another cloaked figure, save this time one with an unmistakeably real physical presence and reality, reclined on his black altar languidly, idly observing the fight between his adjutants and the persistent blob of hands and knives before he sighed.

"He's more durable than I thought, but I have no use for another mindless Slime for my Fouls. Finish the job quickly. I tire of this."

As the man stood up and made to leave, a voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Sure you want to turn your back so soon? I do believe things are about to become interesting."

Returning his gaze to back to the fray, a strange phenomenon seemed to be happening to the Shadow entity. From the core of the black viscous blob, a separate ray of blue and purple light seemed to spiral outwards before the ethereal image of the previous black Persona form appeared alongside the Shadow. Golden eyes widened somewhat when eight orbs of prismatic colour began to rise up between them, each of them glowing with increasing brilliance as they arranged themselves in three columns of a familiar make to man on the throne.

"Eight… I see… even while lacking Tipheret and Chesed…"

The black amorphous Shadow began to stretch and wrap itself around the eight spheres of various colours, winding its way upwards until the black mask it held made its way to the top of the dark column. The ethereal black Persona then walked into the column as well, resulting in a tumultuous reaction as the darkened column seemed to mould itself quite forcibly to its shape amidst powerful arcs of conflicting energy that spilled out, scorching and tearing the hellish ground asunder. The inevitable explosion of contrasting powers happened at last, causing stray energy, dust and debris to pick up once again before they were quickly expelled outwards by a strange force, revealing the familiar navy-haired man from the beginning at the core of the small vortex once again, sans the Persona-Avatar exterior.

"Back to square one again hmmm, Arisato Minato?" asked the cloaked figure with just the barest hint of sarcasm.

"Not quite." replied the above-mentioned man with the slightest of smiles as he seemed to stretch his muscles casually, as though in some form of warm up or prelude to something…

"I hadn't realised it before, but I had grown a little too reliant on my Persona powers of late. While they had indeed become potent, as long as my mask stood strong the depth of my true Self can never be fully expressed. I suppose I owe you my thanks for taking apart the previous me. However, first things first…"

The decidedly human figure slowly brought up a clenched fist in front of him before spreading his hand out into an upward facing palm, the tips of its highest fingers tilting back and forth impishly in an impudent and direct challenge to the cloaked figure.

"It's time for some payback."

"Hmmph…" was the only response from the cloaked figure as he snapped his fingers, giving the seven who had been lying in wait all the signal they needed as they charged forward with their swords at the forefront once again.

The man retained his cool, lazy demeanour as he became momentarily engulfed in black flames once again, bringing forth his Odysseus Avatar form at the very last moment. Unlike the previous laboured confrontation however, the dark swordsman seemed to have little trouble keeping up with the movement of the seven adjutants this time as he deftly sidestepped the first assailant's blade before gripping his wrist and stepping directly into him, throwing him over his shoulder and into the next nearest attacker. The fact that his opponents were moving at ridiculously high speeds seemed incongruent with the slow, lazy manner that they were dispatched, even though the two entangled in a distant heap would attest to the reality of that situation.

Without a single pause in his motion, he turned around swiftly and caught the tip of another intended thrust for his throat between his fingers with incredible ease and precision, seemingly immobilizing his next opponent even as the other was visibly trying to free his sword to no avail. Ignoring whatever laws of physics that seemed to work in this place, the white-haired swordsman managed to bend the rigid steel of the unadorned katana at an acute angle before releasing it, causing the whip-back reaction to parry the other four blades coming directly at him. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentarily recoil, the man dropped into a low stance and struck out in a three hundred and sixty degrees slash with a newly materialised white blade, blowing away everyone with a circular flash of white and leaving only one person standing.

Undeterred by the unexplainable improvement of their common foe, the seven dark adjutants picked themselves up promptly and launched into a more powerful version of the same radial group attack that had worked against the dark swordsman previously, causing their seven silhouettes to blur as their velocities peaked beyond visual cognition. Nonetheless, the black Avatar remained unconcerned with the incoming attack before he appeared to spin around in place just as the seven blades re-entered the visual plane in order to execute their attack. However, instead of connecting with Odysseus as they had intended, somehow or another, their blades were redirected and shifted off-course such that each of the seven swords impaled into one of their own with the full extent of their initial attack. Without giving them any time to linger on their unexpected circumstances, the dark swordsman stepped out of his dance-like spin and revolved in the opposite direction as he fired off a spiralling vortex of white energy that slammed hard into his seven opponents that surrounded him, repelling them outwards much more forcefully than that previously as they impacted violently against the distant cavern walls, slumping limply to the red floor among the debris for the time being.

Having dealt with the seven side dishes, the dark swordsman gave out a little sigh before turning his attention to the main course standing on the black throne. He seemed aware that the cloaked figure had not doubt been observing and analysing his abilities thus far, but he remained nonchalant about it.

"I see… it would seem that you have somehow gained a rather annoying ability." began the cloaked figure as he descended the steps leading down from his perch with a deliberate gait. "After all, power and speed counts for very little if you can bend reality enough with an adequately potent human consciousness to nullify their effects. I've heard of similar theories in quantum mechanics, but I have to admit I'm surprised to see an idiot actually take it this far with just his mental strength alone."

"So you've seen through my trick already. You're not half bad yourself. Or should I say as expected for one such as yourself."

"Hmmph… So instead of accepting the dark reality and powers necessary to effect change, your answer is to change reality itself on your own?"

"That sounds about right."

"Matagu… you're one annoying Fool." sighed the cloaked figure with a strange mix of resignation and bemusement as he finally set foot on the same level as the dark other. Without any warning, the tattered cloak that had kept the other man veiled the entire time billowed up and was carelessly cast away unto the frozen ground, revealing what seemed like an unexpectedly fresh-faced dark-haired teenager despite his alien disposition, albeit with bizarre arcane markings covering almost the whole of his body. The newly revealed stranger smiled with disconcerting bloodlust and anticipation as he settled into a kenpo-like stance with an open palm out and a fist tucked into his side.

"Since you so adamantly refuse my guidance, the very least I can do now is to give you some training. Although the disparity in our powers should become evident soon, try not to die after coming so far."

"Die? What makes you think…" began the Odysseus-Avatar wryly as he raised a black gauntleted hand and turned it into an open palm. An intense flash of light erupted into being just within it as an unexpected object materialised within the core of the newly formed orb of white brilliance.

"… that I have even gotten serious yet." continued the black swordsman as he raised his gauntlet and waved the white orb in front of him in a casual wave. A tumultuous explosion of white burst forth from around the figure as he became all but obscured from view by both the intense white flames that emanated from his very being, and the translucent aura of overwhelming power that distorted the visage of everything around him in a way reminiscent of how steam distorts the appearance of things behind it.

"Yaro… guess I won't be holding back either then." went the other as his smile broadened with sadistic cheer, the runic marking covering his body immediately reciprocated the other's display of power with an increasing crescendo of intense blue light that began to burn through the frozen floor and walls while his own black demonic aura wrapped around his being, just raring to tear forth.

"Heaven calls."

"Go to hell."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi again. I apologise for the rather lengthy delay with regards this chapter. Work kinda got in the way, especially since it's the examinations period again. Conceptualising and research took a fair bit of time as well, since I'm a big fan of details and reality in fiction. I also got a little sidetracked by a few really good stories and mangas which really made me sit up and think of my own writing. Hopefully, the new insights I picked up about certain plot dynamics and character dimensions will better my writing later on as well.

The title of the chapter is something I picked up on my research on sephiroths and the Kabbalah. Apparently, it roughly means 'I am that I am'. Kinda cool no?

The chapter wraps up Minato's journey through his mind with the final two sephiroths. I've tried my best to make it as confusing but readable as I can since I really think like the idea of the protagonist having a screwed up inner mind. Hope it came out alright. I also intentionally left out what was conveyed between Keter and Minato with regards to his destiny by leading the readers in afterwards. After all, I do have a thing for suspense as well.

I've also added my own take on how the various SMT concepts blend into each other. I'm sure many other hardcore buffs out there could probably quote me a plethora of various meta-physicists and occult theorists, but I preferred to stick to the stuff that I have at least some inclination of how they work, namely David Hume's theory of self and snippets of Quantum Mechanics. The reconstruction of Minato's physical form is a 'visual' demonstration of the theory that I put forth in the more abstract mental mono-di-logue within Chokmah. I hope the way I meshed it turns out believable.

As for the omake, well, I just needed a way to include Maiko and Chihiro into the next chapter. Whoopie, what fun!

Reference-wise, 1) bijin means pretty, 2) yakitori and yakisoba refers grilled chicken and fried noodles respectively, 3) kagura refers to the type of dance typically performed by mikos, 4) itai is used here as an expression of pain and 5) yaro is used here as a derogative term like jerk or idiot. 6) Orihime and Hikoboshi are the two stars that represent the cowherd and weaver-lady in the legend of Tanabata.

Okay, I guess this is it for now. Feel free to air your queries and comments through the reviews as always, but do keep them positive and stuff. As for the next chapter, I'll probably do a little fluff since I need a break from serious stuff from work and writing. Do look forward to it when it comes.

Right, later then.

* * *

Omake 22: Tanabakas

Previously during the day…

"Haiz…" sighed a mass of rust red hair that splayed out on an otherwise empty desk.

"What's with her?" asked one of the four associates of the abovementioned mass of hair curiously, raising her voice just enough to be heard over the buzz of chatter in the class.

"That? Ah… she's just having withdrawal symptoms." answered another girl matter-of-factly without sparing them a glance as she continued to write notes in her notebook.

"No way… Bancho's taking drugs?! This is bad!! Should we tell her mom or something?" began the previous girl in concerned but undue panic as she tugged on the other girl's sleeve repeatedly for attention.

The forehead of the girl whose sleeve was being tugged twitched as she found her captive arm no longer conducive for scholarly note-taking. Standing up from her seat, she dragged the girl clinging on to her to the said Bancho and pressed her ear to the sighing girl exasperatedly.

Even though it was faint, the syllables that make up "O", "Ni" and "Chan" could clearly be made up from the mumbled nonsense that was coming out of the girl's dejected trance-like state.

"Ah… it's just her old addiction again."

Another girl sitting just behind the Bancho giggled discretely before adding to the two's conversation.

"Bancho-chan sure is persistent isn't she? In a cute way."

"I'll say…" sounded the last of the four girls that made up the Bancho's Delinquents, having given up on note-taking as well, choosing to walk over so as to join the conversation properly. "Well, she ain't the Bancho for nothing though."

The exasperated, formerly note-taking girl sighed rather dramatically as the three others giggled in unison.

"Good grief. I preferred it when her cuteness only bothered us half the time like before and not twenty-four seven now. I can't even study in peace now, and I need to raise my average for the next test or my mom will throw me to the sharks!"

"Haha, our crucial Bancho's in no condition to lead our study groups in this state after all."

An eerie giggle soon began to sound from the mischievous schemer of the group.

"I recognise that all round spooky giggle of ill intent… what do you have planned now?"

"Hehe… watch this… Ara, time passes so fast these days, doesn't it? Do you know what day it is today?"

"Erm… no, not really… what day is it today?" replied one of the girls lamely as she played along.

"It's the seventh of July, Tanabata! You know, the one night in the year when the star-crossed lovers Orihime and Hikoboshi get to meet up?"

The ears of the lifeless heap of hair seemed to prick up slightly, a good sign as noted by the other four friends who were talking unnecessarily noisily around her.

"Ah… and then?"

"Well, I heard that this incredibly powerful miko just moved into Naganaki Shrine and they're holding this big matsuri event for Tanabata later today. From what my reliable but anonymous sources have told me, it seems that the miko's powers are a hundred percent genuine. In fact, I myself have heard good things about her divinations, especially when it comes to the affairs of the heart. Oh, and her love curses… I mean charms are absolute all the rage now in the other public schools…"

In yet another spooky and unexplainable coincidence, the last bell for the day rang just as the mass of red hair revived and stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process. Without much ado, she pulled her bag from the hooks beside her desk and dashed out of the door, colliding and jostling fiercely with another similarly revitalised bespectacled teacher who had been blankly writing notes on the board for the whole of the previous lesson.

The four girls looked at the door to the classroom blankly as it trembled in the wake of the two redheads' warpath.

"Maa… at least they're alive now…"

"Great… you're no help! Who's going to help me with Classical History now that both Fushimi-sensei and Bancho are gone? I'm allergic to sharks!"


	26. The Last Banquet

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Last Banquet

Clack, clack, clack, went two pairs of hurried getas and rapidly shuffling feet.

"Mou… Chi-chan, you took too long fixing your yukata! The miko-lady at the shrine is probably swamped by despos by now!"

"Maiko-chan! Watch who you're calling a despo! Heck, you're acting like one too!"

"What was that? I'm not the one nearing thirty and unmarried!"

"Say that again and I'll bury you under a cherry tree!"

"See? That's why you don't have a boyfriend!"

"You little runt!"

The wind whooshed past a certain hapless male bystander by the bus-stop as a blur of pastel pink and baby blue floral prints brushed past the poor soul, causing him to teeter and toe as he narrowly avoided falling to the ground, if only by virtue of the solid post that he was hanging on. Regaining enough of his nearly scattered bearings, the almost typical salaryman hazarded a look at the two squabbling girls before deciding to walk instead, contemplating idly about the poor public transportation system in their city and the peculiarity of its female population.

* * *

Elsewhere in an obscured area somewhere within central Honshu, a perpetually unknown mountain sat as it always seemed to under the ominous veil of the darkened moon. Remarkably uninhabited for miles around and unmarked by any geographical survey, the existence of the mountain was as inexplicable as the perennial wall of mists that enveloped it. Yet, more mysterious still was the low, dull taps that had been, for quite some time, the only ambient noises about the dead stillness of its shrouded heights. The slow, unwavering beat eventually fleshed out from mere echoes to the vague muffled grinding of boots and stone before solid footsteps emerged eventually, this in spite of the mysterious enervating mists that apparently deadened all senses within its ashen blanket. The owner of these footsteps stood in place for a brief moment as he took in the welcomed normalcy of the dark forest before him, however limited that quality may have been for the casual observer. Nevertheless, given his very recent experiences, this was probably as normal as it could get for a while. At the very thought of this, the man did the one thing he usually did in moments like this; a rare lapse into a rarer moment of predictability.

"Haiz…"

"Hmmph… That sounded lively enough Arisato Minato, for someone who had just clawed his way right out of Hell."

The corners of the man's lips turned upwards briefly despite not sparing glance at the familiar voice that was carried by the paltry yet foreign breeze.

"I walked just fine, thank you very much."

"Strolled back from Hell huh... Will the wonders never cease with you."

Still not paying much attention to the yet unseen other, the man took a few steps forward before braking rigidly in mid-step. He turned his head slowly and deliberately to his left and right as he scanned the near pitch darkness for something.

"How long was I gone?"

"Three weeks, although I'm sure it seemed like closer to three months to you."

Minato stopped his seemingly fruitless search and looked at straight at the direction opposite of the voice that was conversing with him with slightly squinted eyes and lightly furrowed brows; his best take at a serious expression when he is at his lazy best.

"Right...in any case, where's my car?"

The other man finally gave up his ineffective concealment and stepped out from one of the many shadows that flitted between the trees and the earth, dusting his usual black uniform idly with little sign of being perturbed at being found out for the umpteenth time.

"I sent it back before the rental expired. It would inconvenience the vendor otherwise. The SIU also prides ourselves in our minimal disruption of civilian life among other things, but more importantly… here."

A brown envelope was extended and received from one dark one to another.

"Thanks."

"Will you be reacting?"

"…Soon."

"I see… your friends are currently heading for the matsuri my sister is holding at Nagasaki Shrine. If you need a lift..."

A rare smirk emerged into being just as the darkened clouds that shadowed the night sky gave way to the full moon, allowing the man his first rays of moonlight for weeks. The unearthly pale light drenched its way into the cobalt-coloured locks, illuminating it with a ghostly blue lustre on the brink of surrealism. It was only then that the agent in black noticed the tattered state of the other's attire, particularly the glaring long rips on the long black trench coat wrapped about him and the frayed remains of what were previously its sleeves; keepsakes from some cataclysmic ordeal perhaps. Yet, that wry smirk and bemused gaze seem to prove him none worse for wear still...

"That won't be necessary." announced Minato matter-of-factly as a strange bluish-white glow crept onto his eyes, after which a long, shuddering ripple seemed to run down the full length of the worn-out trench coat like an awakening black entity. Suddenly, two plumes of amorphous pitch erupted out of that viscous black mass from the man's back, giving rise to the primitive form of dark skeletal wings. That strange blue light spread from the bluish grey irises and engulfed the man, particularly the black plumes on his back, moulding and shaping them. Before long, two dark midnight blue wings took form when the black strands receded and dissolved into scattering particle of blue after the process had stabilized. Coincidentally or otherwise, his wings glistened with the same sheen of darkened sapphire under the glow of the unadulterated moonlight, as did his unique blue hair.

"Let's just say the trip was… educational. Nagasaki Shrine was it?"

The feathers on the newly manifested wings barely had time to bristle before the blue haired one pushed off the ground in a powerful leap. Midway on his ascent, his wings rose and struck downward in a powerful flap, creating a massive amount of updraft and lift that accelerated him vertically into the air before the next flap caused him to speed across the velvet night sky like a blurred streak of blue.

The remaining man looked on at the rapidly fading silhouette across the horizon with a slightly ruffled expression before sighing and dusting off the loose soil and dirt that got displaced by the abrupt takeoff. Apparently, black uniforms are weak against dust.

"... Show off..." said the man before he stepped quietly into the winds, disappearing no less as abruptly himself.

* * *

Back in more familiar urban settings and away from the elevated rustics, the scarlet and vermillion of the waning twilight gave way eventually to deep violet and various blue hues as the evening progressed steadily unto the edge of nightfall. A smattering of white fluorescence began flickering into life from homes and street lamps alike in herald of the later hour. However, atop a certain sacred hill, a more traditional glow of genteel crimson and vivid amber seemed to emanate from the various lightings set up around the shrine, putting together a nostalgic atmosphere which was deliberate in contrasts to the picture of modernity that was Iwatodai. Nostalgia seemed to be the theme of the festival, and judging by the yukata-clad numbers thronging about the event, a very well received one.

The organising committee for the matsuri appeared to have pulled out all the stops this time round, be it their intention or not, as every aspect seemed to have been planned to the most minute of details. For instance, the food-fare catered for by the Suemitsu Gourmet Association was practically gourmet-levelled cuisines disguised as innocuous festival finger foods. The various souvenirs on sale were also of a ridiculously high level; each mask, paper umbrella or other assorted handicrafts bore the meticulous handiwork that was signature to the most accomplished of artisans. More incredible still was the fact that all these extravagant luxuries were kept discrete and inconspicuous from the general public, save for the keenest eyes, generous considerations by the slave-driver... I mean mastermind behind the event perhaps.

Speaking of the mastermind, a suspiciously long queue snaked its way from the miko's booth, the profile of which was made up almost entirely by women of various ages. For some peculiar reason, those in the queue held tentative expressions that were in relative contrast to those who departed from the main booth itself who wore relieved smiles and clutching a mysterious sachet close to their hearts. The miko herself seemed pleasantly satisfied at the turnout as well, judging from her knowing smiles at those departing backs and the fast-filling donation box. However, once in a while she would turn to the empty wooded stage nearby with a pensive scowl, one that was so fleeting that it was gone by the time the next faithful believer pulled up alongside.

Over by several designated trees about the compound, numerous ribbons of assorted colours and design hung from elaborate bamboo structures that extended from the overhanging branches. Each simple strip of paper or cloth that adorned the holy trees represented the wishes and hopes for the future of both couples and singles alike, bearing testament that the spirit of the Tanabata was well-lived, even in this secular age. There would always be a place for love and hope after all, as well as comfort for the worried and insecure soul.

But enough about the setting, Tanabata is as much about the people as well…

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! I want the pink candyfloss! The blue one too! And the candied apples! And..."

"Again? Minako, this will be your fifth, sixth and seventh candied treat in thirty minutes! Your mother will flip when she comes back from the miko's..."

"But Daddy.... prreeetty pleaseeeee...?"

"Darn... curse this unstoppable cuteness of this daughter of mine... can't resist..."

"Can't resist what?"

"M-M-Mom!!"

"C-C-Chidori!!"

"I know that 'Oh no, I've been caught look' and that googly-eyed sugar high. Just what have you two been doing hmm?"

"Gulp..."

* * *

A pair of brunettes walked rather absent-mindedly away from the miko's booth with dejected expressions that could have made a bull-dog proud. Growling softly under her breath, the younger of the two made a not-so-snide comment directed to someone in particular.

"See, we were late."

"Can it Maiko-chan…"

The two shot each other a snarl and dirty look before they sighed in unison.

"I guess we're both down in the pits when it comes to luck…"

"Yeah… I was so caught at it that I forgot to ask Onii-chan if he was coming along today."

"That charm would come in mighty handy right now…"

"I would've gotten one for you anyway…"

The younger of the two nodded dumbly as she walked in step with the other, the bobbing head seemingly missing the normal feistiness for the moment. Unlike the other girl, Chihiro lapsed out of her own disappointment for a moment to look at her companion, caught by the wistful expression on her childhood friend. Maybe it was the mature look afforded by the ornamental hairpins and pinned up burgundy hair, the traditional yukata that contrasted with her usual peppy attire, or perhaps it was the quiet melancholy stemming from her own feelings regarding a certain common person…

"Ah sou…" muttered Chihiro reflectively as her lips eased and turned upwards without even realising it.

"_Fushimi-san, thank you for agreeing to look after Maiko-chan. It's so hard to find a babysitter on such short notice…"_

"_Mou… Oka-san, I told you I didn't need to be babysat anymore! I'm already eight and a half!"_

"_I don't know… there's still seven and a half more years of babysitting to go…"_

"_EH? Don't give her anymore ideas Chihiro-san!"_

"_S-sorry Maiko-chan!"_

"…"

"_What is it Maiko-chan?"_

"_You call me Maiko-chan but I'm still calling you Chihiro-san…"_

"_Huh? Oh… I'm sorry… Do you want me to call you Maiko-san?"_

"_Chi-chan."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I've decided. I'll call you Chi-chan from now on!"_

"_EH?"_

"The pouty little girl has grown up and is overtaking me huh… I feel a little lonely…" muttered Chihiro softly, as she somehow missed the darkened trail that they had somehow found themselves on.

"Chi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! More importantly… where the heck are we?"

"Eh?" uttered Maiko as she looked around her as well, finding themselves in some sort of darkened clearing whilst the glow and sounds of the matsuri became some distance behind them. "Funny, I wonder how we came this far off… Sorry Chi-chan…"

"It's alright. Since we're all dressed up and all, let's just go back and enjoy the festival okay? We shouldn't let some simple charm mess up our day."

"Right, charm or no charm, let's just have fun tonight." declared Maiko with aplomb, regaining her usual fiery spiritedness.

"Pssst…" came a suspicious sounding aside from two shady looking teens in hoods, looking more than a little out of place considering the ongoing festivities. "Are you looking for something like this?"

Dangling on one of the teen's fingers was a small red and blue sachet with the kanji for fortune written on it. Immediately the two girls perked up and raised their hands up at full military-like attention in eerie unison.

"Hai!"

The two turned to stare daggers at each other once again as the odd sisterly bond they had took a backseat once again in view of the common, singular objective before them. Then again, these two were probably sisters at heart anyway. They already behaved like it.

* * *

The faintest rustle of leaves and the light breath of a warm summer night's breeze swirled within the small courtyard of the shrine's living residence before black laced boots landed lightly back on solid ground. The young master of the grounds looked around warily before taking excessive care in deadening his presence and footsteps as he headed back to his room to change. He thanked the grace of his Goddess silently for the unglamorous episode that was the ninjutsu training he endured as a child. Of course, using it to elude a certain maniac adopted sibling couldn't have been foreseen at the time, but… it sure came in handy at the moment.

Sliding the door of his room open carefully, the man poked his head into what was his own room with the most peculiar of caution before deciding to step into it, satisfied with the currently empty state of the room. Heaving a sigh of relief, the man barely stepped into his room when a flurry of lights came on from both within the room and the corridors, followed soon after by an erratic flurry of kunais that landed on the tatami mats. Even with sharpened reflexes, he found himself immobilised in mid-turn and unable to face the sudden presence behind him directly.

_Damn… Kagenui…_groaned the young Raidou inwardly as he noticed the small runic knives that struck the many shadows projected by the numerous light arrays hidden in the room and corridors. There was just no way to keep this many shadows from being sewn down… in short, a successful trap.

"Yuko-nee… that's cheating…"

"Fufufu… have you forgotten who taught you your ninjutsu skills? Now… I believe you were about to change… Fufufu…"

"Baka Ane…"

* * *

Back in the festival proper, Aigis and Mitsuru strolled idly by and around the stalls while their white canine companion became their sagely male escort. The other members of SEES were supposed to have walked around the festival together, but somehow… managed to either wander off or get lost with unbecoming ease. The Ioris seemed to have their hands full with their little progeny while an unscheduled stop by one of the gourmet ramen stalls lost them the white haired sempai of the group. Yukari too excused herself to visit the miko and the wishing trees in order to seek some much needed assurances, even if they were circumstanitial. The Fuuka and Ryoji pair stayed around for the longest time, but an incoming text message and the subsequent return call from her cell phone resulted in an hurried excuse to go off somewhere else, and with a confused Ryoji in tow no less. However, the company was pleasant still and so the two ladies really didn't mind it too much.

"It's been a while since we walked in a matsuri together like this, hasn't it?" began Mitsuru thoughtfully as they slowed down to inspect some trinkets on display.

"Yes, I believe so. Not since ten years ago." agreed Aigis quite happily.

"Ah yes… the time you kidnapped me to the summer festival."

"I would prefer the term compelled invitation."

The redhead brought a sleeve of her scarlet and black yukata up to cover her uncharacteristic giggle politely upon reliving that particular fond memory. As she moved to further their conversation, she spotted something interesting and slowed down to point it out to her blonde friend.

"Hey Aigis, do you remember what is that?" asked Mitsuru coyly as she picked up the object of interest and raised it between the two of them.

"It's called a 'mask'. You wear it over your face to have fun." replied the android with a smile, having caught on to the little exchange of roles.

"Hiding your face is fun?" pressed the redhead playfully.

"The purpose is not to hide your face. Rather, you wear it to have a different face."

"You try to be someone else by wearing a different face…?"

"Yes, exactly… your degree of comprehension is simply amazing. At this rate, after a few more tests the Fuuka may give you permission to go out with other guys."

"Aigis!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before giving in quickly to quiet guffaws, each finding the taint of Fuuka's shadow upon them as amusing, to say the least. Suddenly, a mellow, traditional melody started to play from the wooden stage a little distance off where a sizeable crowd had gathered, drawing the redhead inadvertently towards the gathering as well.

"Look Aigis… something interesting seems to be happening over there… Aigis?" Mitsuru stopped in her tracks and turned towards her lagging friend with a querying look. "What's the matter Aigis?"

The blonde's cyan pupils tore themselves from a vaguely familiar back after her synapses registered little visual recognition amidst the interference of the other visitors to the shrine. Picking her steps, she moved quickly back alongside her friend to ease whatever worry she could have caused.

"For a moment there… no… no, it's nothing. What was it you were saying Mitsuru?"

"As I was saying, there seems to be something happening over here…"

"Hmm…? Mitsuru?"

This time it was the redhead's turn to freeze up as her mind seems to splutter and get caught up in the scene before her. Aigis trailed her own eyes along her friend's line of sight before mouthing quietly.

"Oh…"

* * *

"Fuuka… Are you sure we don't look ridiculous driving around in yukatas?" asked the dark-haired driver of the convertible that was speeding down the highway.

"Of course I'm sure. Now be a dear and drive faster, okay?" assured the female passenger beside him casually, her attention focused still on her cell-phone and text message.

"I mean, are you really, really sure? I have to maintain my image as a model and all…"

A pale slender hand reached across the short distance between the seats and cupped the men's cheek lovingly. For a few long seconds, the electric blue sports car swerved left and right erratically on the asphalt, leaving several scorched marks on the tarmac before it aligned itself with the right side of the road, much to the relief of all the other road-users out there.

"Any more questions?" asked the female passenger innocently, as though she didn't just almost cause a bevy of possible traffic incidents.

"I'm good. I'll think of something later." replied the driver with that silly grin of his.

"You do that." said the woman next to him as she brushed a stray strand of pale green hair behind her ears before she went back to her texting.

How long do you have between transit?

They're telling me two or three hours tops before they're done refueling. I'm really sorry for the short notice…

Matagu… did we really need some ridiculous fog before we meet? Okinawa isn't that far away. You could always just drop by at any time.

Ah? You're saying that even if when I DID drop by? We do keep texting each other every other day no?

Maa… I'll let it slide this time. =)

… Can't wait to see you again Fuuka~

Me too, Natsuki-chan.

Oh, and that cute model boyfriend you said you caught.

A mischievous smile.

"Any questions yet?"

* * *

A white-haired patron hopped lightly off the stool of the wooden ramen cart before heaving a sigh of girth-inspired satisfaction. He stretched himself gingerly before withdrawing his hands and folding them inside his dark blue yukata, walking back out into the festivities feeling pretty much like one of those off-duty samurais in ancient times.

"Ah, that really hit the spot. Who would have thought Hagakure would have a cart here as well… I wonder if they have beef bowls here too… come to think of it, I wonder where the others are too…"

He stuck his hand back out and scratched his head briefly before taking a cursory glance left and right. Since he had not one inkling which side was better, he just started moving forward in the direction he had been facing. Sure enough…

"Ah…" went the man as he spotted a certain father and daughter pair running and scrambling away from a certain crimson-haired mother who was having little trouble following them with physics-defying long strides and an eerily calm smile on her lips.

"I'm… going to pretend I never saw that…" muttered the man as he turned sharply in the other direction. However, doing so in the middle of a somehow well defined channel within a dense crowd meant…

"Ouch!" sounded a startled feminine cry before a muffled landing between soft cotton and the paved ground followed.

"Oh no, are you alright? I'm sorry, it was my bad. I shouldn't have turned so suddenly…" apologised the white-haired man hurriedly while extending a hand out.

"No no… I should have been watching my step too instead of pulling… erm… nevermind…" replied the voice demurely as she received that hand and got lifted off the ground with little effort at all. "Wow…"

"Ah, ya… sorry bout that. I don't know my own strength from time to time…"

The man took a double take at the accidental victim of the collision from just seconds ago. Before him was a tall, dark-haired woman with stylish short hair and fierce piercing eyes that contrasted greatly with her mild porcelain features and the red and white traditional miko attire that she was wearing. An air of mature charm and elegance hung over the woman regardless though, a lady gifted with both modern and traditional beauty. Her thin lips lifted and formed a kind smile before her voice finally registered.

"Erm… my hand…"

"Ah…"

The above-mentioned hand was quickly released as the man seemed to almost spring back from realization, causing the miko to giggle a little. He could feel his ears twinge and redden as he sought to regain his composure as best he could. A nagging thought arose somewhere from the depths of his mind though, even if it sounded rather cliché at the moment.

"Erm… Miss, you look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

The miko's eyes widened with surprise before raising her hand to cover her mouth, her struggle with her giggles apparent despite her consideration for the man in front of her.

_She's laughing… Wait… darn… did I… did I just use the oldest pickup line in the bloody book!?_

A traumatic repressed memory struck the man unexpectedly as a sudden mental image emerged from the back of his mind. A page from a certain 'book' with the lines 'Are you able to make other's laugh with a well-timed joke? Careful: Making others laugh and being laughed at are two entirely different things!'.

_Damn! Yakushima and that bloody book are still haunting me!? Wait, there's no way I'll lose to that pile of waste paper!_

"Anou… erm…s-sorry, I was just thinking… I mean you look like someone I've seen somewhere…"

"Ah… you mean that time in Kyoto? In that case it should be me who should be extending my thanks for your assistance back then."

_Kyoto? _asked the man inwardly as the miko made a formal bow towards him, his mind furiously searching for her face within his latest trip to Kyoto, or any other trips for that matter. _I don't remember…why can't I remember… it's not like I can forget someone like her…_

"You don't remember?" began the miko as she tilted her head in a quizzical manner, before she mouthed a vague whisper offhandedly. "Must been too busy fighting those accursed Onis…"

"Huh?" went the rapidly confused man.

"Ah, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

The gears in the white-haired man's mind seemed to sizzle and give out smoke before he spat out the first things that came to mind.

"H-Hey there! I'm… going to the Beef Bowl place… wanna come with…?"

"The Beef Bowl place?"

"Y'know, the Beef Bowl place… Hey… M-maybe we could 'meet' up there…!"

_Are… what am I… ARGH!!! _His mind screamed and berated himself in a rather belated and violent manner that made him almost double up with disgust at himself. _Where did that come from!? Not again!!!_

"Hahahaha!"

The man winced at the gay and merry laughter before hazarding a glance at the miko, who was incidentally doubled up with hilarity herself, her cheeks all flushed and ruddy from uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahaha! That was so funny! I haven't heard lines this bad since ten years ago!"

"T-ten years?" repeated the man dumbly, still as suitably confused as ever.

"Just how old did you think she is?" asked a familiar dull monotone from beside the miko, causing the white-haired man to turn towards that new voice.

Standing beside the miko was a tall, lanky dark-haired man around the same age as himself, clad in elaborate blue and white embroidered robes with numerous ribbons, tassels and bells floating around his bodice, long flowing sleeves and a headband of similar design. The faint crystalline timbre of the bells can be heard in the background as a light breeze seemed to sway them of their own accord despite the windless night. Once again, he felt something familiar about the other man, but couldn't quite place the image of the man before him with anyone…

"She's six years short of for- ugh…" the man halted his words quite abruptly as he seemed to wince and stiffen a little.

"Hey, don't spoil my… I mean, don't you have something else you have to do, my dear Otouto-kun?" cooed the miko coolly despite the threatening light in her eyes and the mysterious action she was doing behind her back.

"I know, I know… I just have to perform right?" went the said little brother reluctantly as he seemed to shake himself free from some sort of invisible binds before striding forward brusquely. Before he left the other man and his sibling alone though, he left quite an ominous piece of advice.

"Be careful Casanova… my Baka-Ane is more of a Seme than a Uke…"

"Huh? Seme? What's that supposed to mean…"

A deceptively strong arm hooked itself quite securely with the clueless man's as the miko pulled up alongside.

"Oh ho, you don't need to know stuff like that… yet. Now, where's that Beef Bowl place you promised…"

"Hah…"

The man raised his free hand to the back of his neck quite reflexively, although he himself was totally unaware that hairs on the nape of his back were standing…

* * *

"Hey, why are we walking further away from the matsuri?"

"Yea, just give us the charms and we'll hand you the money."

The two girls had been following the two teens deeper in the wooded area despite their obvious unease about the situation. It had started out by making a lot of sense, avoiding the other girls who would probably be eying the same things that they did. It then made less sense when they started seeing less and less people. And now…

"That's it! We're not going anywhere further! Either hand us the charms or we'll just forget about it and go back!" declared Chihiro with as much assertiveness as she could muster.

"Yea, what she said! What gives anyway?" agreed Maiko, eyeing the hooded guys suspiciously as they came to a stop as well..

"Right, that's far enough I suppose…"

The two girls cringed when the two guys finally turned around to face them with menacing smiles. Chihiro sought out and clutched Maiko's hand instinctively, finding it no less clammy as her own.

"I'm sure you've heard of what people do behind shrines during a matsuri don't you?" continued one of the two men suggestively.

"S-Stay back you… you hoodlums! Maiko-chan, let's run - "

The older of the two girls didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when a hand reached around their backs and jammed a wad of white cloth swathed with chloroform over her nose and mouth, causing her to gasp and inadvertently take in enough of the vapours to make her feel heady and weak. The same occurred to the younger girl as well, although she managed to hold her breath a little and had enough in her to shake free of her assailant's grasp, catching sight of two men in fox masks behind them. Pulling on the arm of her slumping friend she tried to drag both of them away from the four seedy guys, but found herself already losing her strength and succumbing to the vapours that she had already breathed in. Despite her vision beginning to blur, she still tried desperately to pull her unconscious friend along as the four fiendish males approached.

"O… Oni… -chan…" whispered the brunette weakly with the last of her fading consciousness.

"Heheh… now… shall we take turns or… argh!!"

"Watch out for the falling branch!! Argh!!"

"Hey, are you two alright? What the hell?"

Fortunately for her, what's a matsuri without fun, adventure, people falling out of the sky and one or two answered prayers?

"Itai… gotta work on my landing… what the… Chihiro-san? Maiko-chan? Why are you two sleeping here?"

"What the… who or what are you?"

"I don't care where you fell from, but you better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you."

"Hmm… I see… so this is what's happening… well, it's funny you should mention Hell…"

"W-What are you… wait, s-stay away!!"

"Fufufu… Shall I show you what Jigoku is like?"

"O-ONI!!"

* * *

"Did I overdo it I wonder…" asked the blue-haired man to no one in particular as he surveyed the scene before him as black and bluish white particles settled back within him. Besides the two men he knocked out during that botched landing, the bodies of the other two hooded delinquents were wrecked with spasms while foaming at the mouth, as though they saw something truly terrible just moments before.

"Ah right… the girls…"

Striding over quickly to their prone forms, the man bent down and made a quick check on their conditions. He heaved a small sigh of relief when he found them no worse from wear, other than being unconscious for a while.

"Looks like they'll be out for a while… I better get an officer to send them home just to play it safe…"

The man got back to his feet and was about to go find the above-mentioned person before he noticed one of the fox masks lying just by his feet. Acting on a sudden whim, he picked up the discarded article and looked at it intently, as though having some sort of short but complicated internal debate.

"A mask huh… hmm…"

* * *

And so a vaguely familiar stranger, wearing a worn out black trench coat and a simple fox mask emerged from the small beaten track out of the forest and into the edge of festival and the crowds. Curiously enough, neither the oddity of the ensemble nor the tattered state of the attire seemed to bother the other guests. Or rather, they had no choice but to not notice him. It was as though he existed out of their collective consciousness and awareness, that their perception of doubt and irregularity was suspended or bent around his vicinity, that he appeared to them with the impression of an irrelevant bystander. However, that suited the man just fine. He was more worn out inwardly than he would care to admit, even if he did show little sign of it other than a slight stagger in his usually steady steps. Dealing with people did tire him out so.

Nevertheless, there were always exceptions. For instance, he really couldn't help but let a bemused smile creep out from behind his mask when he passed by the Ioris near the entrance to the shrine. It would appear that the crimson-haired matriarch of the family had finally cornered her two charges despite walking more gracefully than the desperately fleeing pair all the while. Looking at the sight of the two teary-eyed Ioris backed up against the wall and Chidori's unslipping smile, the man suddenly had an image of a smiling predatory lion and two scared-out-of-their-wits bunnies superimposed over the scene. This picture of unconventional family bliss was too funny, even for the usually serious 'him'.

A little further into the festival, the masked stranger encountered a second amusing encounter by way of his white-haired sempai. Or to be more precise, the fact that he was being half-dragged his way to the Beef Bowl cart by an older woman. An attractive older woman, and in a miko's attire no less. Somehow, the man felt compelled to take a closer look at the two. He attributed it to two things, the first being the general, totally understandable nosiness that surrounded his senior and old friend with regards to his love-life or lack thereof. The second was actually the fact the woman beside his sempai actually reminded him of… something that he couldn't quite place. Perhaps he had met her somewhere before. However, upon looking at the interaction between the 'maybe-couple' couple, he changed his mind when realization finally hit him, thankful that he had not shown any sign outwardly of approaching or noticing them at all. Yes, it was probably a good idea to avoid people who gave off dangerous Fuuka-esque vibes.

Heaving a little sigh of relief, the man continued to trudge alongside the crowd, all the while scanning through the miscellaneous peoples before his progress slowed down due to how congested it had gotten. Looking over to his left, he quickly found the reason for the congestion; a rare ceremonial dance performance over at the wooden stage nearby. At the same time, his keen eye had picked out hints of scarlet and blonde hair near the front of the stage, tell-tale signs of his two other close friends. Thinking that it had been a long while since he last contacted them, he was about to draw closer to greet them before he hesitated. There was something about Mitsuru's enthralled gaze that made him feel like he would be intruding upon something if he did approach. Following along her line of sight, he raised his eyebrow when he realised who the unlikely dancer. In the midst of graceful turns and deft flicks of the ritual fan was no other than the young Raidou who welcomed him back from the underworld, even if he didn't look anything like the sarcastic secret agent while draped in rich robes with flowing tassels, swirling ribbons and the drifting sound of bells. The corners of his lips lifted quite deviously behind his mask when he realized the unease behind the other man's calm façade, despite how disturbingly well he was actually doing it. He decided to leave the performer and audience alone for now but made it a point to look for Aigis after the performance ended. Having a friend who had video recording functions sure was convenient at times, especially for things like blackmail and teasing rights.

A few minutes later, he finally found the one person he was actively looking out for in the secluded grove at the rear of the matsuri. Sitting by one of the many otherwise empty metal benches was a brunette woman in a white yukata that was accentuated with pink sakura prints and a matching obi sash. She seemed to be doing nothing but spacing out and staring at the bamboo frame where the ribbons that bore prayers and wishes hung and swayed in the faint breeze. Exhaling a little harder than he had intended to, he ran a hand down his outfit to smooth it out slightly before approaching as normally as he could.

"I don't suppose you're waiting for someone?"

The woman raised his head to look at the man before getting up to her feet and moving to face him properly. Without much warning, the brunette had stuck a hand up to his face and yanked the fox mask away, dropping it carelessly to the ground. Before he could react, the woman followed it up by driving a sharp hard kick to his knee, causing the man to wince slightly.

"You're late." replied the brunette in a quaking voice before she reached out and captured his neck with her hands, resting the bridge of her nose unto his chest, deliberately avoiding the man's face.

"Mmm… So that's what the kick is for…" asked the man softly as his arm drifted toward the small of her back and held her tentatively.

"No… that's for coming back to me all ragged and banged up."

"I see… in any case… Yukari… Tadaima." whispered the man gently as tightened his hold further while stroking the back of her auburn hair tenderly. He felt rather than heard her reply as it was nodded into his chest.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I apologise for this late late update. I had been working on this chapter all this while, but I ran into some personal difficulties and issues along the way. In fact, the past month and a half have been rather dark for me. Somehow though, I was able to pull myself out of the grey funk and depression and finish this chapter. More importantly, I wanted to push it through in time for Christmas, my gift for my dear readers.

The chapter should be rather straight forward, considering all the fluff here and there but as usual, I like messing with the characters. I've also included some small preludes to his new powers, but I shall save the full mechanics of it for the later chapters. Something to look out for yet again.

As for references, 1) matsuri = festival, 2) kunai = small throwing knives, 3) kagenui = 'shadow sewing', a fictional ninjutsu technique that immobilizes people by pinning down their shadows, 4) Baka Ane = stupid older sister, 5) Otouto = little brother, 6) Seme and Uke = the dominant and the submissive and 7) Jigoku = Hell.

I'll keep the A/N short this time since I don't feel particularly well enough to add too much stuff on. In fact, I'm a little wary of the quality this time round since I'm not really out of the woods with regards to my depression… However, do feel free to review and air your comments, but cut me some slack? Well, as long as they're not too harsh. Don't really need that much flak at the moment.

Last but not least, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

Omake 23: Three's Company

The man sighed softly as he looked down on the sleeping brunette beside him on the metal bench, finding her still very much attached to him even as she snoozed on his shoulder. It seemed that she had been tired out with worry over the past few weeks, so he really didn't have the heart to wake her. Or to tell her that he had to go off again for that matter. However… he had a promise to keep…

He sighed once again before he eased the girl into a cradle position and picked her off the bench properly.

"Well… it's only a short distance to her place…"

His bluish grey eyes lit up with that pale blue glow once again before his surroundings swirled into darkness and reconfigured itself into a bedroom filled with multiple shades of pink in an instant. After setting his precious cargo down carefully onto the bed and tucking her in, the man took one last long look at his blissfully sleeping other before exiting silently out of her window, landing soundlessly in the alley below with impossible grace. Dusting himself off casually, he reached into his coat for the map that was enclosed within the brown envelope previously.

"The Swiss Alps… That's far… Looks like I won't be able to make it back before she wakes up… unless…"

"Going somewhere?" asked a familiar male voice before a dark-haired man in a black suit, cane and that trademark flowing white scarf stepped out from around the corner.

"Ryoji? How did you…" began the man quizzically before another familiar female voice sounded from the opposite end of the alley.

"We had been staking out Yukari's place for a while now." explained the blonde android that appeared into view as well. Like Ryoji, she was dressed in black as well with a chic black one-piece made out of an unknown material with an unnatural sheen to it. "It… seemed like a likely place for you to stop by before you go off again."

The man sighed as his two oldest friends, by all counts, pulled up alongside him with accusatory expressions.

"So where are we going?" asked Ryoji quite matter-of-factly, as though it was already a forgone conclusion that they were tagging along.

"We?" countered the man hopefully, trying to play the fool this time round. However, the plan soon fell through when he turned around to find a pair of expectant cyan irises staring back at him.

"A-Aigis?"

Without saying a word, the blonde android leaned in and approached with those big cherubic eyes until the blue-haired man found himself backed up against the wall while their other friend chuckled. Defeated by her enthusiasm and sense of obligation, the man sighed once again.

"Switzerland." answered the man belatedly.

"Wow… that sure is far. How did you plan on getting there?" asked Ryoji once again. He was really annoying that way it seemed.

The man took in a deep, long breath before he extended his hands out, palms facing the ground. A black glow emerged from the ground beneath them before it grew, swirled and converged around them, encasing the three of them slowly within a gradually closing black hemisphere.

"Cool. A new trick." commented Ryoji with a whistle.

"Well… I hope we don't end up inside a rock…" muttered the man under his breath.

"Eh? Haha, that's funny. I thought you said something about ending up inside a rock…"

"It's the first time I'm using this technique for long distance transfers… but hey, you can probably dig yourself out..."

"What the- "

"Ryoji! Let Minato concentrate already!"


	27. Check

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 27: Check

The frigid air hung about the unlit room carved out of stone, titanium and ice, accentuating both the breath and presence of the sole occupant within. Unaffected by the dark, a grey-haired man stirred and opened his slate-coloured eyes, focusing on the singular white stone table which sat as the centrepiece of an unlit room. An exquisite chess set made out of unnatural crystalline ice dominated the face of the table, its pieces poised to begin the clash between two opposing factions, perhaps between dark and light, black and white. It did not seem like a regular contest however, with the white pieces on the man's side consisting of only the king and his pairs of bishops, knights and rooks. The white queen was currently displaced behind the full ensemble of the black crystals that represented the adversary, captive beyond reach for the moment…

Nevertheless, that looked to change as the man leaned forward slightly, extending his hand out to rest on the first of his trusted white bishops.

* * *

The dreadlocked teenager couldn't help but shift his eyes left and right as he followed the older couple in front, even as he pushed a heavily armoured containment unit along with strength that belied his unease and scrawny body.

"Hey guys, we're walking into a trap, ya?"

"Affirmative." replied the bespectacled young man candidly without looking back. His female partner did turn back though, if only to freak the fellow behind them out further with that chilling smile of hers.

"What? You couldn't guess from the number of guns pointed at us?"

The youngest of the trio eyed the wary military entourage that surrounded them and their many assault rifles before swallowing a little. This was really quite a feat for the enemy since the tunnel corridor wasn't very wide to begin and they had to trek on with their backs facing forward.

"Gee man, paranoid some ya?"

"There is no cause for concern. Bullets are ineffective against us, even while in normal form. " continued the older green-haired man matter-of-factly.

"Yes, these jokers won't last two minutes." The sound of grips tightening around handgrips followed immediately after a smirk from the dark-haired young woman, one that can only be described as… hungry… "Can we stop for a snack?"

"Jenna…"

* * *

The white piece descended slowly onto the chess board with a sense of finality even as the pale outstretched hand that held it lingered upon its grooved top. It stayed that way for a few moments before the hand released the piece and retracted back unto its previous place on the table, supporting a pale cheek while fingering the water-crown mark idly in contemplation.

As for the situation on the board, two white bishops and one of the white knights had made their way deep within enemy territory at this point, seemingly outnumbered by the surrounding black pieces around them.

* * *

The tunnel eventually led to a set of reinforced security doors before it widened out into a large cavernous room of steel plated walls beyond. The chamber itself measured almost three stories high and resembled more of a cargo hold than a high-tech research facility, save for a small rectangular panel of glass near the top of the distant wall. Then it made sense. The current room was an isolated containment area while the mainstay of the enemy commanders resided away from the fray high up above them, keeping surveillance and tabs on the movements below.

The three visitors and their escort came to a stop in relative succession, the former by decision and the latter by reaction. Turning back, the green-haired young man gave his younger comrade a slight nod before their ominous cargo was promptly kicked towards a random group of armed men, causing them to scatter momentarily in order to avoid a painful collision.

"We have complied with your demands. There are only three of us and you have your live specimens. Now, release Sera." announced the stoic male of the trio in his usual clinical and emotionless manner.

The faint visage of an old woman in shades and a strange white headpiece appeared by the panel of glass shortly before a deep raspy sounded via some hidden speakers.

"In good time… Chief Research Officer David Gale and Dr Cielo Rastafari… It has been a while since I saw these familiar faces, but… where is young master Sheffield if I might ask?"

"Oh, you know him; probably planning something in case a certain bitch double-crosses us." added the dark-haired girl with mock cheer and sweetness even as she watched the armoured cargo disappear into a hidden exit.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother, Jenna dear?"

"You killed me. The one who gave me life was Sera. She is my mother now, as messed up as that seems. You're just Margot Cuvier to me now."

"That still makes me your great-grandmother."

"Save it. You don't know the meaning of the word family."

The youngest of the trio shuffled his way beside the other male of the group and nudged him gently on the side to get his attention.

"Talk about family issues… I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Gale…"

"Cielo…"

At that moment, a loud piercing siren rang out before a series of red and amber lights dyed the room in their glow.

"Outer perimeter defences have been breached! Outposts 3, 4 and 5 are not responding." croaked out a panicky voice from an intercom.

"You double-crossed ME!?" shrieked the old lady questioningly, her face scrunched up in a snarl.

"Don't be daft. Do you think we're simpletons? We wouldn't have gone through the trouble of securing those specimens if that was the plan. This is explicitly your problem. Return Sera and we will be off." demanded the equally irate Jenna in a similar growl.

"Fools! Did you think we would return her before we extract the knowledge hidden in her mind? But don't worry; you three will make fine specimens on your own rights!"

The thirty or so armed guards raised their arms and trained their sights back securely on the three as soon as their employer dropped her pretences, as per their original orders.

"You bitch!" The girl looked positively livid with crazed eyes that shone beneath the wavy tresses that hung over them for a few seconds before her features suddenly lightened and she broke into airy, melodic laughter. Her male partner could only sigh while their friend looked as confused as everyone else around. "Did I do good, David?"

"A little over the top… but very well done irregardless…" acknowledged David as he patted her head softly.

"Gale? Angel? Anybody? Explanations please?" asked Cielo with confusion written all over his face.

"Our leader is a very meticulous person." said the bespectacled young man blandly, revealing a hidden remote trigger stowed just below one of his gloves. "Even though we fully intended to hold our end of the bargain, he really leaves nothing to chance."

No sooner had the trigger been pressed did a loud blast sound from deep within the unseen enemy quarters, followed by a continuous series of tremors that rocked the area.

* * *

The man gazed intently on the board, his attention caught by the rolling of a toppled black pawn, one of many pieces that lay scattered and defeated before the trio of white pieces within the opponent's half.

"Any half-decent tactician would think that if you know thy enemy and thy self, you can fight without peril. However, letting your guard down because of this lapse would also prove to be one's greatest miscalculation."

He reached over and swept the fallen black crystals off the playing surface, pausing momentarily in order to pick up another stray black pawn that had rolled away from the rest before flicking it over his shoulder absent-mindedly.

"Now… your move."

* * *

The conventional lighting went out in the midst of the tremors, only to be replaced almost immediately by the darkened amber hue of the emergency lights and the spark-like flares of gunfire. Still that brief moment was all that was necessary for the trio to change forms and tear into the haplessly confused guards with near animalistic ferocity. Between Cielo's Dyaus, Gale's Vayu and Angel's Harihara demon forms, the battle was pretty much over before it really began.

"Argh!!"

The cry of pain barely had time to register into a death wail before a white talon-like mandible claw slashed its way down, severing a large chunk of the unfortunate man's neck from the better part of his torso. The blood spray dyed the floor and walls crimson, along with the white hands of the four-eyed demon, the wicked psychotic serrated smile never slipping from both the black and white halves of her face, a devilish angel without wings.

"There, two minutes." declared the above-mentioned demon proudly as she groomed the fine stiff feathers lining her slender arms, licking the red plasma off with her forked tongue.

The stern-looking demon with no visible arms, Vayu, pulled up alongside, stepping on and crushing the dismembered remains of some unfortunate human without any remorse or care.

"That leaves us eight minutes before the electromagnetic pulse loses its effect. Jenna, do you have a lock on Sera's location?"

Energy cackled and gathered into the form of an ethereal emerald cube within a white claw before it was let loose upon the eastern wall, corroding and disintegrating the many layers of steel plating in a flash, revealing a previously hidden corridor.

"That way." replied Angel belatedly.

Without any further ado, the demonic couple sprinted down the newly revealed path at breakneck speed while the third member of their party glided easily alongside, being the only one gifted with both flight and speed amongst the group.

"What exactly was the plan earlier?" asked the scrawny demon that was formerly Cielo, insistent on getting himself back into the loop of things, a request that David obliged.

"Leader sent the three of us here because Cuvier knew us the best, thus unconsciously focusing too much on Jenna and underestimating the normally passive us. We already expected a double-cross, so Leader surgically grafted several of our new photonic explosives into the Shadows. Upon imploding, they release an intense explosion of electromagnetic radiation that would destroy the Shadows instantly, as well as blind or short-circuit the brains of anyone in the immediate vicinity of the blast from the flash alone. The electromagnetic pulse created would also knock out all electrical and electronic systems here for ten minutes, plus triggering the security doors."

"What? What about Sera?!"

"The EGG was designed to be resistant to both EMP and the initial shockwave. Sera herself would not be conscious inside it, so she won't be harmed by the flash. Even with the electronics knocked out, the chemical solution would be able to sustain her for a while. Our objective now is to seek and retrieve her before the enemy breaches their own security doors to get to her."

The little discussion stalled briefly when another reinforced fire-door came into view, the lull lasting just long enough for a bolt of lightning to emerge from the mouth of Dyaus and connect with the obstruction, melting a hole large enough for them to press forward.

"I wish someone would at least send me memos like before…" mumbled Cielo just loud enough to be heard above the sound of another reinforced fire-door being sliced apart by a white talon.

"Well, it gets easier from here on." added Angel gleefully, noticing the large group of white coats and heavy military gear in front of a particularly daunting set of armoured doors, hard at work on several diamond-tipped drills and laser saws. "We have Leader's permission to kill everyone. Now that's an order I'm all too willing to follow."

Gale could only heave another heavy sigh before following his partner in spooking their prey, the sound of hysterical screams and hurried gunfire rising just moments before the death wails started once more.

"Here we go again…" muttered Cielo before joining in the frenzy as well. "Eh? Why do I getting the feeling that we're forgetting something…"

* * *

The white Bishops…

The white Knight…

Their white Queen…

They had reclaimed their most important prize, but…

"Tch…"

* * *

The ten-inch thick titanium-reinforced steel fire-door seemed to bulge and buckle at its centre before it began to glow with an increasingly intense luminance. Even so, it held out most stubbornly for several minutes, until it finally gave way with a large explosion after the bombardment on its other end reached critical mass, punching a large opening lined with melted metal and glowing embers. Stepping through the makeshift entrance, drenched and dripping with blood were the three intruders, each having left their own trail of gore and broken lives in their wake. Yet, their gaze, words and purpose converged on the one thing before them.

"Sera."

The machine that they had coveted for the sake of their beloved family member, the one they had entrusted her life to all this time, now stood between the three and their mother. And like all their obstacles so far, it was promptly torn apart from the seam-like hinges and tossed aside, causing the aqueous chemical solution and the girl within to spill out and into long awaiting arms.

"Mmm…" mumbled the girl weakly, opening her large black eyes for the first time in a long while. "Morning? Five more minutes Mom?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll wake you up when we're home." whispered the white demonic angel with rare concern even as the girl faded out of consciousness again. However, the short warm and fuzzy moment from their reunion did not last long as a chorus of unworldly howls and roars resounded down the hallway, ones that didn't belong to them. "It can't be… that crazy bitch…"

"We have to hurry." informed the demonized Gale grimly. "They've acted sooner than we had anticipated."

His two companions nodded before they headed out into the hallway and down the opposite direction they had come from. However, the sounds of screams, explosions and gunfire seemed to get progressively louder, much to their collective unease. One of their worst fears would eventually be confirmed when they entered the adjoining chamber.

"Not good." remarked Gale quietly as soon as they entered the already ruined doors of the chamber.

Beyond the doors was the picture of pandemonium, with scores of civilian personnel scurrying about the three exits even as the armed guards opened fire on their own comrades. The reason for doing soon revealed itself however when the people they shot managed to crawl back up and continue approaching, their bodies blackening gradually while lines of various colours appeared and spread out in a dendritic fashion. Those that the remaining armed forces couldn't take down quick enough eventually transformed into gruesomely deformed monstrosities in a manner all too familiar to the group.

"That bitch released the imperfect demon virus! Of all the suicidal psychopathic things to do!" cursed Angel vehemently as she cradled Sera closer to her, almost hissing in the direction of the infighting enemies.

"Man… You're one to talk…" mumbled Cielo just out of earshot.

"The distraction is helpful, but we have to go. From our simulations of their imperfect demon virus, the minds of those affected will regress towards an insatiable primal hunger. Unlike us, they do not have any further cognitive sentience and will even cannibalize each other." observed Gale dryly, analysing their current situation within seconds.

Trusting in their interim leader's words, the group dashed across the floor of the chamber, snarling fiercely at anyone foolish enough to confront them. Not that the few unaffected soldiers around would have the time or energy to fire on anything not actively trying to tear them limb from limb. However, a series of sudden tremors started once again, causing the titanium support beams to screech in protest from the sudden strain as rocks collapsed from whole section of the rocky ceiling, sealing in both their preferred way out and the way they came in.

"What in the world!?"

Something else did go wrong when the series of tremors continued still, becoming progressively louder with the strength of the shakes. It would soon become clear what they were.

"Footsteps…"

The entire floor of combatants, demonized and otherwise alike, seemed to freeze in their tracks instinctively as a new wave of fear washed over them. A deep ferocious growl erupted towards the chamber as barely recognisable words turned up within the demonic howl.

"In… dra…"

Another chorus of half a dozen howls intermingled into one caused both the lesser demonic spawns and the armed guards to shudder as a gigantic green and marine monstrosity lumbered into the chamber, shaking the entire complex with each heavy step of its two storey tall being. Vaguely humanoid with a head and four appendages, five mouths of serrated teeth protruded from the torso of the monster, each snapping furiously in every direction where its food may be found, food here referring to every living entity in the vicinity. The remains of a torn lab coat with a familiar pair of outlandish dark glasses hung limply from one of the protrusions on the monster's shoulders.

"Cuvier… what have you done to yourself…" lamented Gale quietly at the loss of a fellow researcher, of someone like him who had sold his soul to the devil for science.

Cornered with nowhere to run, the remaining soldiers and lesser demons seemed to look at each other warily before turning to face the one thing blocking their exit, a silent truce forged out of sheer survivalist instincts, their sole common ground.

"Rend, slaughter, devour your enemies…? Not quite accurate, is it…?" mused Angel with unbecoming mirth as she set her girl down gently against the wall. "Perhaps we were both wrong about how humanity actually progresses…"

"Dis is called Karma ya? Dat it would come down to Cuvier and the three of us… For our part in coming up with the idea for the virus…" added Cielo sadly as he patted the sleeping girl softly.

"That's the funny thing about Karma. It goes round and round, and in the end, it comes back to bite you."

"What the- did Gale just made a joke?"

Angel just chuckled.

The giant monster finally moved into action, sending a shockwave across the chamber through its roar alone before scuttling across the floor with uncanny speed, snatching handfuls of its unbalanced prey and throwing them into its many mouths. Galvanised by sudden attack, the remainder of those present rushed at the monster with guns, bombs, tooth, nail and claw, with basically everything they had.

"Enough talk… Let's end this."

The three sent their own howls echoing around the room before joining the assault, intent on settling things, putting down the ghosts and demons of their past once and for all.

* * *

The frigid air hung about the unlit room still, as did the singular white stone table that sat at its centre. Little had changed it seemed, save for the circumstances dictated on the black and white of the chessboard. Four white crystalline pieces lay toppled deep within Black's territory amidst numerous black counterparts, leaving all but seven pieces to stand tall over at White's. Yet, the remaining White King, Knight and Rooks seemed to be locked within a three-fold repetition against the Black King, Queen and Knight. However, a draw did not sit well at all. They were too far gone for that.

Glancing over at the fallen White Queen, the grey-haired player sighed heavily before picking up the White King, moving it directly before the path of the Black King, a double-edged confrontation between Kings.

"Check."

Silence ensued… and then it was broken.

"Have you lost hope, or is this a play on my ego? Acceptance of this victory is akin to submission isn't it?"

"Think of it what you will."

"Very well. Enough games then. Let's begin."

The white table shook violently as two palms struck it on either side, two equally powerful forces pressing upon the white stone, causing faults to appear and multiply. As is said about great minds, the table was promptly flipped over with aplomb and batted to one side through uncanny symmetry in their movements. The darkness in the room faltered as the glow from the water-crown mark and the opposing eye-like rune flared up, providing the sole sliver of light from which to behold the transformation of the grey-haired player and his navy-haired nemesis into their contrasting demon forms

With nothing else standing between them, the third and final duel between the white ice demon and the dark warrior began at last.

* * *

Author's Notes:

An update here on the situation and happenings over at the Embryon's camp. Exposition stuff here really, but I'll keep this really short so as not to spoil things. In a nutshell, anything not explained here is meant to create suspense for the next chapter.

As for the omake, I've included a dossier for my DDS characters that will help put things in context, as well as to establish their identity in my timeline/storyline. It may seem long, but it's really meant only as a fun-read, as well as a filler for any plot holes lying around. There's also a little bit more of the main story behind the dossier, but I get the feeling I won't be hearing too many complaints about that.

This is it for now. Do let me know your comments via the reviews as usual. They'll help lots for the next chapters.

Later then.

* * *

Omake 24: Dossier - The Embryon Research Group (As of 2016)

The Embryon Research Group was originally conceptualised and formed over the turn of the century in the year 2000 by Madam Margot Cuvier and Cuvier Technologies. The main foci of their research was varied and spread out across diverse fields and disciplines such as Quantum Theory, Genetics and Molecular Biology, Nanotechnology and Sub-Nuclear Physics. The research team yielded many breakthrough technologies that resulted in the phenomenal success and rise of the company and propelled its chairwoman Margot Cuvier into the richest women in Europe, second only to Kirijo Mitsuru on world stage. The Embryon Research Group retained a small but elite composition, recruiting members headhunted for their outstanding genius in their respective fields. However, the Embryon Group was abandoned in 2015 after an unfortunate accident during one of their experiments in which seven of their key researchers perished in an undisclosed incident, including the daughter of the chairwoman Dr Jenna Angel. The sole survivor of the incident, Mrs Sera Sheffield-Angel, daughter to Dr Jenna Angel and grand-daughter to Madam Margot Cuvier remains in catatonic state in the aftermath of the accident to the day of this report.

Individual Profiles:

Name: Madam Margot Cuvier

Age: 69

Nationality: Polish-French

Role/Vocation: Sponsor/Employer

Background: Born into an upper aristocratic society, Madam Cuvier was the only child and heiress of a prominent Polish family. In a bid to further bolster the power and reputation of the Cuvier family, the head of the family married her off to the equally prominent Angel family of France at the age of 17. Soon after the birth of her only child, Jenna Angel, a mysterious disease decimated the entire family, thrusting the mantle of leadership to the surviving Madam Cuvier and her then two year old girl. In the year 2000, she founded and sponsored the Embryon Research Group where her daughter Jenna was involved as one of the pioneer members as well by this moment in time.

Madam Cuvier made several shrewd buys and merged several companies into her own company named Cuvier Technologies, while choosing to retain her maiden name exclusively. During this period of time, her wealth grew exponentially with every breakthrough attributed to the group. In 2015, a mysterious accident claimed her daughter's life along with six other members of the research group, causing her to regroup and restructure her vast business empire. She had also become quite a recluse after the accident, disappearing almost totally from the public light, apart from extremely rare occasions.

Name: David Gale

Age: 49

Nationality: Scottish

Role/Vocation: Chief Research Officer

Background: David Gale was one of the three pioneering members of the Embryon Research Group, as well as their official leader via his position as Chief Research Officer. A stern, clinical man of few words and even fewer emotions, he served as a professor specialising in Sub-Nuclear and Quantum physics in the University of Edinburg before being recruited by Madam Cuvier into the research group. Madam Cuvier's daughter, Jenna Angel was also his college classmate and it was rumoured that the two were involved in a long term relationship. His passive character and quiet, determined leadership provided the steel of the research group, effectively pushing his research members to seek continual improvement and breakthroughs through his distant taskmaster style of management. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 49.

Name: Jenna Angel

Age: 48

Nationality: French

Role/Vocation: Researcher

Background: The sole heir to the Cuvier and Angel name, Jenna Angel grew up in these privileged circumstances to become a haughty yet fiercely free-spirited woman. A highly intelligent woman, she enrolled in the University of Edinburgh where she first met David Gale and stayed on to become their youngest ever professor specialising in Genetic Engineering. She later joined her mother's company and was assigned to the Embryon Research Group as one of the three founding members. It was rumoured that she was involved in a long-term relationship with David Gale, a claim that had not been verified or refuted. She had also given birth to a daughter, Sera Angel, although the identity of the father is still unknown. Her passionate and unbridled competitiveness acted like the furnace of the research group, often pushing through projects with fierce obsession. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 48.

Name: Cielo Rastafari

Age: 58

Nationality: Jamaican

Role/Vocation: Researcher

Background: Cielo Rastafari was the last of the three founding members of the Embryon Research Group. An unusually laid back and naïve man despite his advanced age, he was as talented a scientist as he was a philosopher. He specialised in Nanotechnology and Advanced Engineering in Yale until he was recruited by Margot Cuvier for the research group. His casual demeanour contrasted greatly with that of more driven researchers in the group, but his ability to think out of the box and in multiple perspectives proved invaluable in more than one occasion. He was brought into the group to act as the creative mind behind the trio. He also had a distinct fondness for children, in particular Sera Angel whom he had come to see as some sort of surrogate grand-daughter and watched her grow up as such. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 58.

Name: Heat O'Brien

Age: 36

Nationality: Irish

Role/Vocation: Researcher

Background: Heat O'Brien was one of the later additions to the original Embryon Research Group. A brilliant professor specialising in Gene-Therapy from Berkeley, he caught Cuvier's eye soon after presenting his paper on Higher Applications of Gene Recombination. Character-wise, Heat had a fierce temper that was quick to anger but was never beyond reason and good sense. Not long after joining the group, he formed an attachment to the then teenage Sera Angel due to her likeness to his own deceased little sister and grew to care for her like an overprotective big brother. Needless to say, he disliked Serph Sheffield almost instantly when it became apparent that he was getting too close to her. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 36.

Name: Jinana Wilde

Age: 35

Nationality: American

Role/Vocation: Researcher

Background: Like Heat O'Brien, Jinana Wilde was one of the later addition to the original Embryon Research Group. Twin sister to Argilla Wilde, Jinana Wilde was originally a chemist working for a corporate pharmaceutical company before being recruited by Margot Cuvier. Her speciality lies in molecular chemistry. A gentle pacifist and a caring woman, she seemed to be one of the most 'normal' members of the research group and brought them balance. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 35.

Name: Argilla Wilde

Age: 35

Nationality: American

Role/Vocation: Researcher, Medical Officer

Background: Twin sister of Jinana Wilde, Argilla Wilde was also one of the later additions to the original Embryon Research Group. Her field of specialty lies in medicine and pharmaceutical science, forming an exceptional team with her twin at their previous employment under a pharmaceutical company with regards to the development of new medicines. She also acts as the medical officer within the compound of the research group, taking care of the group's medical needs in their isolated location. Perished in the accident that afflicted the research group in the year 2015 at the age of 35.

Name: Sera Sheffield-Angel

Age: 24

Nationality: British

Role/Vocation: Research Aide

Background: Born Sera Angel, she is the daughter of Jenna Angel and an undisclosed other, hence taking up the Angel family name as supposed to a paternal family name. From a young age, Sera was brought up in the same research compound where her mother and her colleagues worked, taking up the role of research aide to their experiments and research when she became older. Having inherited her mother's intelligence and being perpetually surrounded by intellectually gifted individuals, she eventually gained an amazingly competent expertise with regards to multiple fields in the sciences at an exceptionally young age despite the lack of a formal education. However, the lack of social interaction also left her slightly autistic and socially awkward, especially around males such as Heat O'Brien. While she eventually came to see Heat as a brother figure, the latest addition of Serph Sheffield made the most tumultuous jolt in her perspective of the world, eventually falling in love with him and accepting his hand in marriage. However, less than a year after their marriage, the accident took the life of Serph Sheffield and the other six members of the research group while leaving her in a catatonic state.

Name: Serph Sheffield

Age: 24

Nationality: British

Role/Vocation: Researcher

Background: The last and youngest member to join the Embryon Research Team, Serph Sheffield joined the organisation after years of persuasion and head-hunting by Margot Cuvier. A veritable prodigal genius, Serph became the youngest ever student to enrol in the University of Davenport, eventually graduating with top honours in several fields such as Psychology, Quantum Physics and Metaphysics. His diverse talents caught the eye of Margot Cuvier who persuaded him to join the research group despite the relative lack of academic credentials due to his young age. Nevertheless, he proved no less brilliant than many of the older researchers in the group and gained the favour and mentorship of David Gale in particular. He struck up a deep relationship with Sera Angel during his time in the research group, eventually proposing and marrying her to everyone's mild surprise. However, he perished in the accident that took the lives of six other members of the research group less than a year later.

* * *

(Continued)

Bloodied and hurting from grievous wounds all over, the dark-haired woman struggled to look up with her remaining good eye before it went wide. For before her and in no better shape was the one-armed shape of her green-haired mate, reclining against the wall with faint, fading breath while their final comrade laid broken beneath hideous green feet, his body being feasted upon by the monster's several mouths at once.

The woman gasped voicelessly, having lost part of her thorax just moments before from the ill-fated assault. The monster that they had a hand in creation, the monster that they had assailed most desperately with everything they had, the monster that ripped into them and left them for dead… that monster had lost interest in her friend and had now noticed the unscathed girl by the opposite wall.

_No… Sera… _

Struggle the woman did, but no matter how great the maternal instinct in her, she found that she could not muster any strength beyond that with which she used to claw desperately in the girl's direction, dragging her own broken body as best she could. Her vision blurred and her breath grew laboured with the effort, unable to do anything but to watch hopelessly as the distance between the girl and their doom closed.

_Somebody… anybody…h… help…_

An explosion shook the chamber once again as a thick amber beam of energy erupted from the nearby wall, burning through the steel and granite as though they were mere cinderblocks before the beam slammed into the monster, generating a great cloud of debris and dust. The green monster howled as it reared up on its feet from recoil, the shock from its pain and burns as great as they were astonishing. Roaring in anger, the monster raised its gigantic arms and brought them down on the vague outline in the dust cloud before it. However, the unexpected clang of metal rang out around the chamber as the monster met a startling resistance.

"My, my, my… what big teeth you have…"

The cloud of debris and dust had settled down enough by then to reveal a hooded man in a blood-crimson long-coat standing tall before the green monstrosity, fending off the full force of monster upon his massive silver blade with the most bizarre of ease. However, the monster's shock wore off soon enough and it extended the numerous carnivorous mouths on its torso to snap at its new foe. In response, the mysterious man swung his blade down even as he leapt backwards to avoid the attack, beheading one of the many mouths of teeth in the process. As the monster screamed in pain once again, the hood on the man's face slipped off when he righted himself, revealing a head of shocking white hair and a grim smile.

"Well… we all know what happened to the wolf in that story, don't we?"

The man spared a glance at the unmoving dark-haired woman upon registering the chime of a bell, a bell that tolled for the dead. He then made a casual circular swing with his silver blade before pointing it directly at the monster.

"Showtime!"


	28. White Out

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 28: White Out

An incessant series of chilling winds swept across the white-capped mountain peaks, lifting sprays of loose snow into the air while sending gentle ripples down the calm of the mountain. Even so, this small contained turbulence was nothing out of the ordinary for the icy heights. What were out of the ordinary here were the three sudden geysers of ice and snow that spurted forth from the powdered snow, and the muffled sound of voices within the thin mountain air that followed.

"Puri…" coughed and sputtered a head of dark blue hair as a small mound of snow fell around it, revealing the remainder of the man's body. "That wasn't so bad now... was it?"

The man almost changed his mind immediately when the temperature finally caught up to him, shivering a little while pulling his coat nearer to him. The rune on his right hand glowed faintly before he felt better, having distorted a paper-thin skin of space around him to cut out the cold.

In contrast, the blonde girl that emerged not long after he did seemed to have little problem with the temperature despite the seemingly thin black dress she was wearing and the amount of contact between her exposed areas and the icy elements. Instead, the snow around her seemed to melt of their own accord as she dispersed a small degree of heat outwards to aid her mobility in the frozen terrain.

"Yes… This… is preferable to ending up inside a rock…"

"Whmmoh pmmph oaf thmmph ith noph soph baph!?" (Which part of this is not so bad!?)

Somehow or another, no one seemed to have heard the last statement behind them, or at least pretended to not have heard it as the two mulled over the unfurled map and their quick survey over the area.

"Hmm… looks like my aim wasn't so bad either. The entrance is somewhere nearby."

"My sensors are picking up unusual heat signatures a few feet below the surface. A hidden subterranean entrance perhaps? Shall we employ subtlety or simply break down the doors?"

"Let's just break it down Aigis. I'm in a little bit of a hurry."

"Gyth!!" (Guys!!)

The two were about to make for the suspected entrance when the much louder cry made them stop in their tracks and look at each other.

"Minato… we really should…"

"Do we have to?"

"Gyth!!!" (Guys!!!)

A pair of feet stuck out from the snow, struggling and flailing about quite desperately but to no avail.

"… I miss the peace and quiet already."

* * *

A volley of armour piercing rounds punched through the camouflaged reinforced door before several high calibre shells blasted it wide open, allowing the frigid winds to penetrate into the interior of the warmer hangar beyond.

"Whoa… I can't believe Mitsuru gave you live ballistic ammunitions! Why didn't I get something like that?"

"Mitsuru? That is incorrect. Fuuka was the one who told me to 'break out the big guns'…"

"Erm… I think she meant something other than that 15mm auto-cannon on your arm… wait… this is Fuuka we're talking about so…"

The leader of the trio stepped silently through the opening while a dark-haired man and the blonde android held a small debate over the smoking ballistic armament grafted onto the latter's arm, a tri-barrelled Gatling gun with an auto-cannon at its centre. It wasn't long before his ears pricked up from beyond the various unmanned all-terrain vehicles, aircrafts and choppers.

"Ryoji, Aigis…"

The two looked up at the blue-haired man and then towards the direction where he held his gaze to find the first of the welcoming committee round the corner and come into view, a burly muscular man with hostile red hair and a scowl to match.

"What the – YOU! From that backwater country! Why are you here!?"

"I have business with Serph Sheffield. Please step aside." answered the leader of the group matter-of-factly and to the point.

"Go to hell, you bastards! You'll have to get through me first!"

The blue-haired man moved to go forward and meet the challenge but Ryoji cut in and stepped in front of him.

"Go on. I'll handle this one." said the dark-haired man as he fiddled with his cane, unscrewing its silver hilt to reveal a thin hidden rapier blade, a western variant of the shikomizue. "There's nothing more unsightly than an European gentleman without his manners."

"Ryoji…"

"Minato, Aigis, don't worry. The leading man never dies in the middle of the story."

"No one's going anywhere! Hyah!"

The red-haired man roared and charged at them, changing forms into a red bear-like two-headed demon before he leapt across the hangar floor with his claws protracted over massive rust-coloured fists. The clang of metal and the sound of chains rang out immediately after when a steel sword in the design of a nodachi met the claws and fists of the red beast demon.

"You definitely need to be disciplined." growled the silver draconic skull that replaced the dark-haired man in a black flash. The two demons exchanged several more hits before locking each other down, claws on blade. "Will you two just go already? How else am I to have my dramatic entrance?"

"Wha- Wait!!"

A small wry smile appeared on Minato's face as he passed the tussling pair on the way out of the hangar.

"I wouldn't look away if I were you."

"Argh! Damn you!"

* * *

The corridor that adjoined the hangar went on downhill for some distance before it came to an elevator. There was only one level indicated within and it led to a sizeable lounge area with rich furnishings, warm carpets and a high domed ceiling. Standing guard there were two adolescent girls, one with peach-pink hair and the other seaweed green. However, both of them were armed with heavy assault rifles and had no qualms about firing on the two uninvited guests as soon as they appeared between the elevator doors.

In response, the blonde android returned fire back on them with her Gatling attachment and forced them to scatter with a well-aimed ballistic shell that landed between them

"Please move on ahead. I'll hold them down here."

"Don't overdo it Aigis. Promise me that."

The blonde android nodded obediently at the rare request, being basically unable to say no to anything the man says anyway. With that, the navy-haired man darted forward and wove in and out between the enemies' line of fire effortlessly like a phantasmal shade, particularly with his dark long-coat billowing out and covering any trace of his fluid movement. Within seconds, he had already reached and passed through the exit to the room despite the hail of zinging bullets.

Taken aback initially by surprise, the two girls recovered their bearings and were about to give chase until another heavy barrage of gunfire and ballistic shells from an onrushing Aigis diverted their attentions away, causing them to roll aside to safety. Taking position between the two girls and the exit, the blonde android traded fire with the two until both sides ran out of what conventional ammunitions they had. Not that it really mattered to them.

The two girls looked at each other briefly before they threw away their depleted arms and their bodies darkened. A web-like series of glowing lines spread out along their bodices with increasing speed until they consumed them entirely, their visage turning demonic within the blink of an eye afterwards. Standing in their place were a lean brown demon with elongated arms and a green demon with a whip-like extension from her forehead.

Seeing that she was firing nothing but empty clicks, Aigis disengaged the spent Gatling attachment and allowed it to drop off onto the ground with a heavy metallic clatter. Within the cyan eyes, she registered her next command.

_Initiating Stasis Blade_

Previously concealed sections on the palm of her right hand slid open and two parallel blades layered within inches upon each other emerged from within, forming what seemed like a sword with two blades instead of a normal one. The blonde raised her new weapon to the forefront as the two blades started to vibrate with imperceptible but super-high velocities amidst a faint blue glow. Her servos revved and kicked into high gear just moments before a pale ochre glow infused the entirety of her synthetic being.

_Initiating O__1__ mode. Requesting confirmation…_

"I haven't done this in a while… Orgia Mode Activate!"

* * *

Leaving the sound of gunfire and explosions behind, the blue-haired intruder made his way down the hallway until it came to a hash of doors, three on either side of the hallway and a singular one at the end of the main hallway. As though guided by some unseen hand, the man seemed to head towards the room at the end of the hallway without and hesitation, drawn by the ominous presence within.

It was pitch dark within the room, and the temperature dropped several notable notches towards a frigid numbing point, yet the familiar tremble of quiet but overwhelming power could not be concealed entirely still. With steady deliberate steps, the visitor made his way to the centre of the room and settled himself down most casually on an empty armchair, folding his legs elegantly while leaning heavily to one side, resting an elbow on the well-stuffed armrest and the side of his face upon his open palm.

Despite the bored posture and expression, his steel-blue irises stared fixatedly at the silhouette of the only other presence in the room and the black and white of the chessboard prepared before them. He did not miss the peculiar placement of the White Queen as well, nor of the absence of all the White Pawns and the position of the White Bishop. If one was to take the untouched arrangement of the Black pieces into consideration, it would appear that the White Player had given himself quite the handicap, along with the first move.

No words were spoken, but the tension in the air was unmistakable. Slate-grey eyes were looking upon the blue-haired man in an intense gaze, as though daring him to pick up the uncommon gauntlet before him. In return, the grey-haired White Player received an enquiring, yet chiding look from his opponent as well. The terse silence-off went on for a while before a soft sigh broke it.

_Just as I thought… I have no words for him, nor him for me… looks like the only way left for us to understand each other…_

The blue-haired man extended his hand towards a black piece, hence taking on the mantle of the Black Player most reluctantly.

… _is to fight…_

* * *

Footsteps from two pairs of high heels echoed faintly amidst the din of myriads noises as they drew up along the slumped young woman. Two feminine bodies bent down to inspect her condition with care, one of the them sighing softly in relief while another caressed and ruffled the short turf of black hair gingerly, as though chastising her for the worry. Straightening up, the woman with a head of short dark hair and miscoloured eys yelled out over the guttural grunts, roars, explosions and the clashing and rending of steel at the dysfunctional leader of her party.

"Hey Red, quit playing around and finish off the mutt already."

The white-haired man bared his fanged teeth briefly in her direction before turning his attention back unto his gigantic hulk of an enemy. Large fists the size of trees came crashing down one after another, causing the chamber to shudder as the hits dented craters unto the metallic floor from the ferocity of those monstrous punches. However, that wasn't enough to affect their elusive nemesis as the man dodged those blunt attacks with uncanny reflexes, veering off from the initial left and turning sharply to avoid the right while leaving several deep cuts into those appendages with that ravenous silver blade of his every time he passed them.

Racked by another wave of pain and frustration, the monster reared up and rotated itself quickly, trying to keep its target within its sights once again, the man having darted to an obscured side from that last move he pulled off. Disadvantaged by its own size and inadequate peripheral vision, the green goliath was slightly too sluggish to notice and react to the sudden reappearance of red and white at its other side other than snapping the remaining heads of teeth on his torso at him, an act that spilled further blood when the silver blade ate into and severed the remaining three heads at once with a fierce downward swing.

Maddened with wrath and bloodlust, the colossal demon began to make wild swipes at its diminutive bane with abandon, intending more to overwhelm and crush him with the mass and momentum of its frenzied charge than to score a real hit. In response to the flailing strikes, the man continued to spin about and around the tactless attempts to get him, bouncing unto and against a stray upward punch with the flat of his silver sword, catapulting himself into the air before somersaulting downwards in a vicious rolling overhead cut, this time taking the entire right arm off amidst a spray of darkened scarlet. Without giving the monstrous demon any pause for its grievous wound, the white-haired man turned and pressed on, sliding in with a Stinger thrust attack before unleashing yet another berserk barrage of slashes in all directions, culminating in an upward slash so powerful that it sent the green monstrosity reeling and his own silver blade spinning into the air.

Despite the circumstance, the mortally wounded giant suddenly caught itself helplessly staring after the slowly spinning silver sword with a start, its inscription "Rebellion" emblazoned across the newly awakened mind like white searing fire. Frantically, its hideous green head turned this way and that for its missing nemesis but seemingly to no avail. However, it suddenly became aware of both an impending premonition of doom and the female audience staring back at it with bemused expressions, or more accurately, staring at its back…

Whipping back and turning its body as quickly as it could, the three-storey tall demon froze up as it looked right back into a glowing clawed gauntlet. Standing before him was a fiendish visage of crimson and black, with hints of white amidst blood-red hair that framed his face and an armour-like hide that blazed with a bright golden radiance from his core and out along adjoining magma-like cracks. Mirth shone through his golden eyes as a mass of red and white energy swathed his dark gauntlet like unholy flames. With a cocky tilt of his head, he grinned evilly at the predator-turned-prey.

"Jackpot."

The energy gathered by the clawed hand blasted outwards in a wide divergent beam, consuming the huge lumbering monster completely, as well as everything beyond. Bits of the large green mass began to break off and disintegrate within the reddish light, writhing hopelessly with howls of pain as its body began to dissolve and scatter like sand in a red wind. After the remnants of light and dust faded, a red glove reached out and gripped the spinning silver sword in mid descent, letting it cut into the metal floor with a loud thud. The massive blade was then casually swung up and laid to rest upon the shoulder of a red trench-coat as the man turned around and walked towards the two women by the girl.

"How's the kid?"

"She's unconscious, but alive." answered the blonde woman curtly. "Sure looks like we'll be getting our money this time, huh Lady?"

"Shhh… don't jinx it Trish…"

The other woman barely finished her sentence before a bright light emerged from the unconscious girl, filling the chamber and engulfing the trio in white light.

"What the – "

* * *

A series of explosions erupted around the hangar where several stores of jet fuel and gasoline were, causing the cave-like room to become thick with smoke and flames. A heavy, tank-like six-wheeler was suddenly sent airborne for several seconds before a silver katana cleaved it cleanly in two, causing the halves to explode on either side of the warrior with a metal draconic skull. Thanatos growled darkly at the two-headed beast as he threw two more motorcycles at him, batting away one and slashing through the other.

The red demon closed the distance quickly thereafter to exchange blows once again, its clawed fists no less dangerous or tough as tempered steel.

Even though Thanatos had no problems fending off the onslaught of punches and swipes despite the unwieldy length of his blade, the impact of each blow was getting it to him, the shockwave of each filtering through the steel and unto his arms. The growing number of lacerations on the red demon's arms was also beginning to take its toll on it. After having clashed against each other repeatedly in an oddly comical pattern, sword and fists flatly cancelling each other for who knows how many times, the two less than human entities sprang apart, shaking their aching arms in unison. As entertaining as it was to butt heads without care or concern, the stronger feeling now was that of frustration… and a pressing need to outdo the other no matter what.

Both combatants roared as they put forth all their strength into their next blow, a glowing red fist landing squarely on the metallic mug while the steel sword slashed down diagonally from a red shoulder, sending each other flying from the rebound effect and crashing into helicopters and planes alike.

The two-headed demon picked itself up from the wreckage of two choppers, grimacing as it pushed apart the large chunks of burning debris in front of it. Its red muscular glowed faintly before it dissolved slowly back into the red-haired young man. Visibly breathing heavily, he wiped the thin trickle of blood flowing from his lips with his grey cape, scowling from a mix of distaste and indignation.

"Damn…" cursed the redhead bitterly. "I didn't want to use this toy of his… Damn it!"

From within his grey cape, he withdrew a black ring inset with an unnatural green orb, slipping it onto his right hand. Both the ring and the fireball mark on his right arm smouldered with dark scarlet flames for several seconds before his body began to blacken. Those flames continued to run down the glowing lines that spread out across his body while his shape began to remould itself.

"Mantra Data upgrade completed. The Karma Ring… This power is… Vritra! Ugh… Rawwr!!!"

The dark shape of the man grew in size as it lost almost all traces of its humanity, eventually emerging in the form of a huge canine-like demon with one main face and three other on its left, right and below. Each face consisted mainly of serrated teeth on a pair of powerful jaws and roared as one in its first howl, its declaration of war in a sense. Two thick tentacles flailed alongside, taking the role of its otherwise absent limbs.

On the other hand, Thanatos burst free from the messy debris that it was buried under with aplomb, albeit a little belatedly. Unlike his opponent, he had managed to maintain his form through the harsh hit. However, despite his evident durability he was not very pleased. Screw that, he was hopping mad at the moment.

"Grrr… now you've done it." growled the metallic draconic skull menacingly. "Of all the bloody places to hit, you hit my face! Unforgivable!"

The howl from his opponent's new form finally made Thanatos aware of the new threat at hand, the shockwave of which clearing all the debris and rubble between the two. Thanato's dark coat billowed out behind him from the force of the cry, but remained otherwise unruffled by the showy monstrous form.

"A second form huh? Well, two can play at that game!"

An intense black aura escaped from the black demon, trailing about its outline like a great defiant shadow, unwilling to keep to its place in the backgrounds anymore. The size and concentration of the aura continued to grow as more black energy escaped out of the dark demon, contributing to the rise of the large thrashing shadow behind him.

"I've been saving all these shadows from Kyoto… but to hell with it…"

Vritra's four mouths glowed brightly from the flames gathered within them, wisps of which escaped intermittently to dye its immediate surroundings in a sick ruby light. Meanwhile, the large amassing shadow began to manifest itself into great dark wings which enveloped Thanatos, steadily changing its appearance within while a grey clay-like matter spread and plastered itself on the metallic skull.

"Time to fight like a Shadow… Moonless Gown!"

A powerful stream of continuous flames and erratic energy burst forth from Vritra and converged upon their target, only for the attack to crash like waves just inches from the body of its enemy, dissipating harmlessly before and about it. It was then that the great wings finally unfurled themselves, revealing a grey face with hollowed orifices, the wholly malevolent side of the being known as Mochizuki Ryoji, the form of the dreaded Appriser from years bygone. However, the first thing he did was to pilfer another well-known wisecrack from some other wise guy somewhere.

"Let's dance, bub."

* * *

A loud alien hum resonated persistently around the lounge chamber, originating from the twin-bladed sword attachment that vibrated constantly like a high-powered tuning fork. The above-mentioned piece of futuristic technology from the Kirijo Corporation was being masterfully wielded by yet another of its masterpiece, the blonde android whirling around with all the speed and flexibility accorded by her design as strikes descended from all directions. The two demons that Aigis waylaid were turning out to be more of a handful than originally thought. While not exceptionally powerfully, both demons possessed remarkable speed and agility that made them elusive targets. That, plus the fact that their combination was so perfectly synchronized meant that they were literally running circles around the blonde, peppering with sharp vicious hits, wearing her down slowly but surely.

The android frowned when her latest flurry of slashes and thrusts missed their mark due to the pair's odd dance, albeit just barely. That made it all the more frustrating since the difference was by mere half-seconds and millimetres, a nearly intangible difference that held far too many tangible real-time effects.

Aigis winced sharply as she was yanked back in the middle of a slash, a green whip having lashed and latched onto her right arm. The android quickly channelled more power to her phase-shift armour just before she was hurled towards the far wall by the green demon, a timely move considering the brown demon had emerged out of nowhere to add a hefty kick to her torso. Nevertheless, static blurred into her vision as she impacted heavily against the wall, forming concentric ripples on the earthen wall. The blonde grimaced further as she dropped onto the floor once again, an internal alarm and timer adding on to her growing list of concerns.

Looking up from dishevelled strands of stray blonde hair, she managed to pick up her two opponents approaching rapidly from both edges of her vision, a pincer attack. Raising herself quickly to a crouched position upon her left arm, Aigis mustered what energy she could and channelled it to her stasis blade, causing the hum to rise to a deafening note. Pulling back her right, she impaled the weapon straight into the ground below, causing the ground to crack and buckle, stunning the two demons and rocking their footing. The ground beneath the android suddenly erupted as massive shockwave blasted outwards, catching the two demons unawares and blowing them backwards while large chunks of rock dislodged from the ground struck their bodies.

Aigis remained in her crouched stance even as the cloud of dust and debris began to settle, the faint amber glow about her beginning to fade. Large amounts of exhaust escaped from the hidden seams of her joints as her body sought to deal with the condensed heat accumulated from Orgia Mode, her systems easing back within normal operating parameters. Slightly dimmed cyan eyes watched warily as her opponents began to pick themselves up. The blonde tried to do the same but her servos were slow to respond, a side effect of the potent supercharge.

At the sight of the now approaching enemies, and the cool-down timer still one minute from completion, Aigis mouthed a silent apology before she used the last resort available to her in such a vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry Fuuka, Mitsuru… ah… but not Minato… Not yet anyway…"

The as yet unused device underneath her red ribbon began whirl, as though awakening from a long slumber while blue energy cackled around it. An audible click sounded deep within before a burst of blue energy emerged from her synthetic body.

"Persona."

The blue energy converged and melded into the silhouette of a familiar Persona, one armed with a great halberd and shield, one that had always heeded her call, her reliable other self, Athena. However, before Aigis could call out gratefully to her silent guardian, the large mass of blue particles remaining began to swarm around the said Persona, enveloping it in a blue cocoon. A bright fuchsia glow swirled and overtook the blue luminescence within, turning the entire cocoon from blue to red. In the split second that it happened, the cocoon began to disintegrate into red energy particles that bore the shape of small butterflies, revealing the mysteriously corporeal form of the new Persona that descended onto the chamber floor before her.

Cyan eyes widened as they stared back into deep red irises, the blonde scarcely able to believe her eyes or, what she was about to hear.

"Nee-san."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'll keep my A/N short due to a lack of time. A bit of action here, a little surprise there… let me know if what you guys think. I wanted to wrap things up but it seems like I have to save it for one more chapter. Oh well…

That's it for now I'm afraid. Do let me know your comments through the reviews as usual.

Later then.

* * *

Omake 25: SIU Dossier – The Embryon 2020 (Brown Envelope)

At first glance, the terrorist group known as the Embryon was comprised of former members of the Embryon Research Group who had perished during the 2015 accident. However, that was not entirely true as they were in actuality clones of the original members, created and perfected by the sole surviving member of the group, Sera Sheffield.

Created originally as clones to replace the loved ones she lost, their existence drew the notice of another terrorist-occultist group headed by Margot Cuvier in order to use the complete DNA encryption to perfect a demon virus that the original Embryon Research Group had conceived but abandoned due to ethical concerns. Captured by Cuvier's private army of occultist, the clones were exposed to the imperfect demon virus in order to force Sera Sheffield to complete the DNA encryption that would perfect the virus. However, the clones' bodies already possessed latent DNA genes that reacted with the imperfect demon virus and fused the two together, awakening their true potential. Cuvier altered her plans and infused the clones with another unethical super-soldier project codenamed the Mantra program, using an external program to reshape their DNA and abilities. Cuvier also attempted to brainwash the clones into subservience, but Sera protected their minds with her psychic abilities. While not a long term measure, on hindsight, it bought her enough time as Serph Sheffield awakened as the first complete specimen of Cuvier's demon soldier plan, save for the mind control. Even alone, Serph demonstrated the full potency of Cuvier's diabolical mechanization when he single-handedly broke his fellow clones and Sera from captivity; showcasing wholly efficient bloodlust, destructive abilities and an indestructible body.

After their escape, the clones stabilised their own bodies with Sera abilities while seeking a cure to remove the demon virus from their own DNA. However, perhaps due to overusing her abilities, Sera's body began to deteriorate at a rapid rate. In order to save her life, they required the use of the EGG technology which was held by Cuvier. The clones brokered a deal whereby they left Sera within the EGG while they sought out mysterious entities known as Shadows for the Cuvier group. Their last known activities include several attacks on secret research facilities owned by the Kirijo Corporation, which were most likely aimed on acquisition of those Shadow entities.

Individual Profiles:

Name: Argilla Wilde

Apparent Age: 16 years

Biological Age: 3 years 8 months

Role: Sniper, Rush Attacker

Mantra Completion: 55%

Demon Form: Prithivi

Background: A clone of the original Argilla Wilde and one of the last to be created by Sera Sheffield, her demon form is of Prithivi, a brown demon with elongated arms. Her Mantra Programs are focused towards speed and agility. Her Atma mark is the Seismic Wave situated on the left side of her chest.

Name: Jinana Wilde

Apparent Age: 16 years

Biological Age: 3 years 8 months

Role: Sniper, Rush Attacker

Mantra Completion: 55%

Demon Form: Usas

Background: A clone of the original Jinana Wilde and one of the last to be created by Sera Sheffield, her demon form is of Usas, a green demon with whip-like vines on her head and her arms. Her Mantra Programs are focused towards speed and agility. Her Atma mark is the Aurora situated on the right side of her chest.

Name: Cielo Rastafari

Apparent Age: 16 years

Biological Age: 3 years 8 months

Role: Assault

Mantra Completion: 60%

Demon Form: Dyaus

Background: A clone of the original Cielo Rastafari and one of the last to be created by Sera Sheffield, his demon form is of Dyaus, a lean demon with bat-like wings on his arms, resembling a humanoid Pteradactyl. His Mantra Programs are focused towards flight, agility and lightning magic. His Atma mark is the Rainbow Arch situated on his right thigh.

Name: David Gale

Apparent Age: 18 years

Biological Age: 3 years 10 months

Role: Assault

Mantra Completion: 85%

Demon Form: Vayu

Background: A clone of the original David Gale and one of the second batch of clones to be created by Sera Sheffield, his demon form is of Vayu, a tall demon with a green cloak around his torso and blades on his feet. His Mantra Programs are spread out over elemental magic and physical combat abilities, making him one of the more balanced and complete fighters. His Atma mark is the Twister situated on his left leg.

Name: Jenna Angel

Apparent Age: 18 years

Biological Age: 3 years 10 months

Role: Assault

Mantra Completion: 90%

Demon Form: Harihara

Background: A clone of the original Jenna Angel and one of the second batch of clones to be created by Sera Sheffield, her demon form is of Harihara, a white demon with a face that is half white, half black. Her Mantra Programs are spread out over elemental magic and physical combat abilities, but slightly more focused towards the physical, making her a fearsome fighter. Her Atma mark is the Maelstrom situated on her left arm.

Name: Heat O'Brien

Apparent Age: 20 years

Biological Age: 4 years

Role: Assault

Mantra Completion: 85%

Demon Form: Agni

Background: A clone of the original Heat O'Brien and one of the first clones to be created by Sera Sheffield, his demon form is of Agni, a red two-headed demon. His Mantra Programs are heavily focused on physical combat abilities and spread out among the other traits, making him a power-based fighter. His Atma mark is the Fireball situated on his right arm. Usually assumes vice-leadership of the group due to his relative age.

Name: Serph Sheffield

Apparent Age: 20 years

Biological Age: 4 years

Role: Assault, Leader

Mantra Completion: 100%

Demon Form: Varna

Background: A clone of the original Serph Sheffield and one of the first clones to be created by Sera Sheffield, his demon form is of Varna, a white demon with blades on his arms. Due to his inherent genetic makeup and powerful mind, he had mastered the entire course of Mantra Programs in a shorter than expected time, allowing him to break free and surprise his occultist captors during the escape. His Atma mark is the Water Crown situated on his left cheek. He assumes leadership of the group due to his complete abilities and position as the oldest clone. As he had mastered the final Monotheist Mantra, he is immune to all forms of elemental and physical attacks.


	29. Checkmate

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 29: Checkmate

The man leaned back unto his armchair, inwardly heaving a sigh of relief yet showing nothing of it on the surface save for some well-hidden creases beneath his navy locks. Even though he was no slouch in mind games himself, he was more at home with shogi compared to chess. His opponent was truly formidable as well, often keeping him on the back-foot despite the self-imposed handicaps. Still, he did enough to ensure an even score on the board, locking down the White Player in a stalemate comprising of a threefold repetition. It was a disappointing end to such a quiet but tersely fought game, but…

"Check."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise, caught unawares by his opponent's move. Instead of following through with the threefold repetition by withdrawing the threatened piece, the White Player had deliberately moved his unsupported White King in position to check the Black King. In short, a suicidal move, a certain checkmate on the next turn. However, if the thought of a draw left the bluenette unsatisfied, having his opponent throw the game away after all they went through annoyed him to no end.

"Have you lost hope, or is this a play on my ego? Acceptance of this victory is akin to submission isn't it?"

"Think of it what you will."

_Wait… there's something I'm missing here… calm, serious, driven and rational… and an excellent tactician… I already understood that …but yet… _

The man turned his attention to the white pieces on and off the board; in particular to how they corresponded to the people he met so far.

_The eight pieces on his side… if it's no coincidence… then the White Queen must have stood for Sera…_

He thought back on everything that had transpired up to this moment, about Sera, about what he knew about their circumstance, about all of their duels to date… and somehow, someway, it clicked.

_I see… so we are… were alike after all…_

"Very well. Enough games then. Let's begin."

The man struck the white table hard, pushing it towards the grey-haired opponent who met the challenge with equal force. Torn between an unstoppable force and an indomitable spirit, the white stone began to crack under duress as it hovered between two unrelenting palms. The table was forgotten soon after however when both combatants flipped the fixture out of the way and charged at each other impatiently, switching forms into Odysseus and Varna just moments before clashing their blades against each other.

A quick flurry of slashes cascaded past both figures, cutting naught with their steel and wild blade-winds but the rock, ice and titanium walls, much to their collective chagrin. Without a single unnecessary movement, both demonic warriors turned around sharply with excellent pivots and went at it once more, this time alternating tactics with not just normal swords strikes but also seemingly random blasts of energy that were in fact inexplicably calculated to trip up the other.

The dark demon barely flinched when part of his shoulder got frozen by an unavoidable arc of bluish white energy, shattering and shaking off the pieces of ice with a nonchalant shrug that tied in perfectly with a backhanded swing of his white sword. White energy cackled and leapt from the blade as though it was swathed in white flames, so much so that even with a well-placed block, the white flames continued past the physical obstruction to hit Varna with the intended effects of the amplified slash. The ice demon skidded back slightly from the force of the blow, but seemed nevertheless nonplussed by the hit, his white hide showing nothing worse than a singed line across his torso.

"This… could take a while…" observed Varna stoically as he patted off the soot from his chest.

"Seems that way." remarked Odysseus idly, a causal relaxedness about him as he slung his long sword lazily on his shoulders like some old drying pole, as though they did not almost kill each other at least a dozen times. "Your place is a wreck though. I doubt it'll hold if we continue like this."

"I concur…" agreed the ice demon after a cursory glance at the scorched cracks on the floor, the crumbling rock walls and the bent titanium support beams. In fact, it would seem that the room had taken the blunt of the beating more than either of them. "In that case…"

Within a white hand, a small orb of misty energy condensed until it gained the form of a brilliant blue snowflake. The temperature of the room began to plunge even further as the glow on the snowflake increased in intensity. The ground and air around the two began to freeze before ice suddenly erupted upwards, converging above them to produce a dome of ice while a bright flash of light blinded both men-demons within.

When the flash died down, the black demon found himself standing in an endless expanse of ice and hail, where frigid winds blew relentlessly and powdered snow painted the landscape in white and grey, a barren wasteland of infinite icefields.

"A reality marble is it…?"

"Correct, Arisato Minato. The pride of my past life as a quantum physicist. It took me years of research and extensive experimentation before I found and unlocked it with Mantra powers, an alternate reality perfectly aligned to my heart. The World of Ice."

However, his words lacked the pride that he boasted, only a lingering sense of sorrow and bitterness in his thoughts.

_Frozen in time. Frozen in place. Serph…_

"Hmmph… well, this will do I suppose." said the black demon, his tone tinged with just the barest hint of sadness as he brought his arms back to bear. "Prepare yourself."

Ice and snow splayed out of the way as black and white collided once more, casting aside everything for their duel and each other.

_I will set you free._

* * *

The black winged Shadow growled as he fleeted backwards with a flap of his four wings to avoid the persistent tentacles of the berserk demon. Sure, it was fun to take on someone his true size for once, but it had become a rather tiresome endeavour when the opponent didn't possess any mental faculty left to taunt or even banter with properly. Not to mention that his own trump card was making the whole concept of 'fight' a bore since it set up an impregnable barrier that the idiot enemy was content to hammer at, spitting everything it had and not tiring of the number of times it proved ineffective.

"This kinda sucks… Maybe I should go back to being Thanatos… it was more fun then…"

The Appriser's head reared back sharply as a tentacle punched forward once again, interrupting the Herald's thought time rather rudely.

"That's it! I had it! He's just so… ugh!!"

The four black wings folded up upon themselves, giving the black demon additional thrust in his downward plunge, accelerating past flailing tentacles and straight towards the colossal demon with his oversized sword. His opponent responded by gathering blue flames among the four beast-type mouths, unleashing a spiralling surge of blue flames this time at the same moment the giant blade struck the main head. A geyser of blood spurted forth from where the descending slash had inflicted a deep cut, but it was hard otherwise to tell if it had any real effect since the big thing was just howling and howling and howling… as it did before.

On the other hand, the blue flames seemed to hit the large bat-like avatar pretty hard in contrast to its ethereal nature, the immaterial fire actually having a weird but definite sense of substance about it. In fact, it felt pretty close to catching an incoming cannonball square in the chest, while diving off from a thousand foot cliff on top of that, as the Nyx Avatar would attest. The black one cursed wordlessly as the wind was knocked out of him, his body forced back by the unending stream of blue flames. His massive form started to fizzle and break up into small dark particles as he sailed backwards, finally imploding into a cloud of black dust when he impacted against the wall.

Vritra roared boisterously upon witnessing the apparent demise of its tricky foe. It would seem that even in its primitive state of mind, its pride and lust for triumph remained the same as its human counterpart. However, it seemed to be at a loss of what to do afterwards, its tentacles waving around empathically but aimlessly, slamming carelessly into the walls and floors like some lost child would after accidentally breaking a favourite toy. It was thanks to this strange temperament though that caused it to not notice the black particles spreading across the upper arches of the hangar, until a deep booming voice came from the ceiling that is.

"Fufufu… Are you afraid of the dark?"

The beast demon barely had the chance to move when the black particles congregated upon it like a swarm of dark locusts, covering it entirely with a layer of pitch before a black sphere formed all around. The black sphere stayed as the muffled sounds of thrashing and howling continued, lessened and eventually come to a halt. After that, all remained still for several moments before the black sphere dissolved away, revealing a dark-haired man sheathing his rapier back into his cane and a trembling redhead laying prone at his heels, blood pouring down profusely from a long gash by his left eye.

"Sorry kiddo. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it. But hey, I did hold back a little, so you didn't die outright."

However, the mirth in the chirpy voice didn't reach his eyes.

_Night Queen… exploiting the darkness within people and consuming them entirely… no matter how many times I use it… it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth… I wonder when and how that came to be though…_

A soft clink indicated that the blade was securely stowed away within the cane, something that the dark-haired man was slightly envious of as he walked away.

_Shadow… Persona… Ryoji…and the many incarnations before them… it certainly were easier as a child of the Eternal Night… oh well, at least it keeps things interesting._

* * *

She could not believe her eyes. So much so that she had to blink several times again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Yet, the reality remained, along with the joy and delight of a reunion that she never dared hope for.

"Nee-san."

Standing before the blonde gynoid was a raven-haired girl with deep garnet eyes. A pair of golden wings flanked either side of her head while a familiar visor sat between them atop the girl's head. Black armour with gold inlays guarded her bodice in the guise of a fitting metallic dress with the dark sheen of jet while golden wings adorned the gloves and boots of similar make. A long black staff with weighted golden ends spun about effortlessly between her hands before she dashed forward to meet the onrushing foes. Two plumes of ruby flames reminiscent of glowing crimson wings burst free from both ends of the long staff, revealing the true form of her weapon, a two-ended scythe with four red energy blades, lending the girl some element of surprise as took on both demonic assailants at once.

Still crouched on the battered floor, Aigis bit her synthetic lips impatiently, tapping her fingers repeatedly on the ground while watching the girl twirl her scythe and alternate her attention left and right continuously. The glowing polearm wove a mix of helixical and circular patterns as she fought off the two demons, leaving a luminous crimson trail in its wake. The brown and green demons sprang some distance apart from the dark-haired girl when she proved more trying than expected, choosing to regroup for the moment once it became apparent that they had bitten off a little more than they could chew. However, the girl had other plans in mind as she gave chase after the nearest one, clearly intent on taking out at least one of her enemies during the lull in their attacks.

The red blades on one end of the scythe went out moments before the girl slipped her grip down that end, spinning herself towards the green demon to add further centrifugal force behind her attack. The green demon parried the black shaft with its forearms and vines despite sliding back and giving ground to the heavy blow, stopping the blades mere inches from its face. More significantly though was that the demon managed to trap the long weapon within the green vines on its hands, giving its companion the opportunity to land a clean and decisive strike at the girl's undefended back. Well, that was until a humming blade suddenly struck downwards between them, the blonde android finally able to join the fray after her cooldown timer hit zero, pressing her back against the other girl's, effectively protecting both of their backs.

Aigis smiled despite the circumstances when she felt a small shiver run down the back against hers as it leaned in further on her. Previously hidden seams on her joints and body suddenly flapped up and outwards before her frame seemed to shrink slightly towards herself in layers, giving the blonde a more compact appearance. Within her cyan eyes, a new command blinked into being just as her servos began to rev once again.

_Initializing O2 mode. Duration set for 1min. Requesting confirmation…_

"Overdrive Orgia Mode Activate."

A more intense golden glow began to emanate from Aigis's body as small jets of steam began to escape the now visible vents continuously. As if taking cue from the blonde android, the black-haired girl growled as she pushed harder as well. Two additional plumes of red flames burst free from the sole head of the scythe, the dark weapon now bearing four large energy blades that reminded Aigis quite conspicuously of the Persona Psyche. Instead of using them as edged weapons though, the girl rotated her grip around before firing up the flaming blades with a surge of red particles, using them as propulsion to spin and break free from the green demon's vines, a stream of fuchsia butterfly-like particles trailing in her wake. Synchronising perfectly with her partner, Aigis spun along as well, achieving a straight trajectory with the staggering green demon before she accelerated towards it like a golden arrow, leaving a trail of golden particles of her own.

Caught off guard and pulled off her footing, the bewildered green demon did not notice the speeding blonde android until she was upon it, humming blades raised for the strike. And strike she did, a heavy diagonal slash landing square on its green torso. However, the real effects of the stasis blade only caught up later when the shockwave incited by the ultra-high frequency vibrations blasted the green demon backwards into the earthen walls.

Meanwhile, the brown demon noticed the impending danger of its comrade and tried to rush forward to prempt the blonde android. However, a quick improvisation by the dark-haired girl allowed her to change the trajectory of her swing as well, enabling her to bear down and catch the brown demon in mid dash with the reverse side of her scythe, the blow connecting with the force of several jackhammers against the demon's side due another gush of red flames that poured out just before contact. The brown demon was promptly sent flying to the opposite wall, imprinting itself on the rocky surface in an unnerving symmetry with its fellow kind.

Without a pause in their movements, the two girls continued to act in sync with each other, the dark-haired one spinning her scythe around blunt-side first with all her might in the opposite direction from that previously while the blonde jumped over her. Black heels connected with the reverse side of the scythe soon after, the momentum and power from the swing propelling Aigis even further than what her supercharged state could allow as she streaked towards the brown demon like an arc of golden lightning.

After giving the blonde a boost, the dark-haired girl had managed to get her own weapon into her desired position as well, slashing it down towards the green demon despite the evident distance between them. The four crimson scythe blades disengaged and fired forward in an amplified cross-slash, the red energy crashing straight into the green demon, creating a large butterfly-shaped crater on the wall with the reverted form of a green-haired girl at its middle. At the same instance, the ball of a black-clad fist struck the brown demon at its mid-section, punching her even deeper within the rock wall while the impact of her charge formed concentric ripples around the now de-demonised pink-haired girl embedded within.

Aigis dropped unto the floor with a soft thud amidst the sound of exhaust hissing furiously out of her heat vents, the flaps finally lowering some down after she cancelled out of her O2 mode. The overlaid exterior shifted once again, sheathing her dual-bladed sword attachment back into her arm while changing her compact appearance back to her usual one. Heaving a light sigh, she turned around to face the dark-haired girl who was still looking down wistfully at the floor. With an uncertain voice, she called out.

"Metis…"

When the girl didn't respond, Aigis walked slowly towards her. As she closed in, she noticed that the girl was trembling slightly. Now suitably worried, she picked up her pace until she finally pulled up alongside.

"Metis…"

Those familiar, teary, googley-eyed garnet orbs looked up at last, totally unchanged from… wait… teary and googley-eyed?

"Nee-san!" cried the dark-haired girl seconds before she pounced on the blonde, knocking her over and sending them both sprawling to the floor in a tangled heap.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san!" repeated the girl happily as she straddled the stunned android and hugged her by the neck, rubbing her face contentedly against a totally stupefied expression. "I wanted to do this for so long! Ah, you're all soft and cuddly now! And our clothes match! But never mind that! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san!"

"M-Metis?" tried Aigis, now totally confused by this point with the girl bouncing and pawing all over her. Yet somehow, she knew that she was unmistakeably her little sister… well, baby sister seems more apt right now though.

The dark-haired girl stopped her bouncing and leaned back just enough so the blonde could face her properly, although her hands were still securely around the latter's neck. "Yes?"

"You look a little… different… and you're hugging me a little too tightly…"

"I'm ten. I'm allowed to grow up and still be clingy."

Thoroughly weirded out despite the relative truth in that retort, there were just so many other questions that Aigis wanted to ask, but given the circumstances, she settled for a simple statement and returned the hug instead.

"Erm… it's nice to see you again, Metis."

A delighted smile appeared on the little sister's face before she returned to smothering her beloved older sister. It continued on for quite a while until a barely stifled cough cum chuckle sounded from the elevator leading into the room.

"You two sure look cosy. Would I be interrupting anything?"

* * *

Aigis finally managed to coax a reluctant Metis off of her, although it cost her literally an arm and almost a leg in the process. The still bemused dark-haired man strolled his way over before overlooking the situation once more with that silly grin of his, getting his fix of fun and entertainment from the over-the-top sisterly antics.

"Yo Aigis. Looks like you're done on this end as well. Who's the cute kid though?"

The dark-haired girl stepped behind Aigis slightly, looking warily at the newcomer while tightening her hold on her sister's arm.

"Ryoji, this is Metis. She's… kinda like my sister, but… erm… well…"

Metis tapped Aigis's arm lightly to get her attention.

"Nee-san, I'm your Persona too."

"Huh? But how? I mean you're here and all… and you look adequately solid…"

"I'm not really sure. I was watching you from inside your mind all this while when suddenly there's this click, and then whoosh, I somehow got sucked out as well…"

"There's a perfectly logical explanation for this."

The two girls turned towards Ryoji with the same sceptical expressions. It was easy to tell they were sisters that way.

"Let's see… simplistically speaking, Personas and Shadows are two sides of the same 'coin' called Ego. The 'coin' itself governs people's actions and thoughts in everyday life, a person's choice or volition if you will. These thoughts, actions and the relationships you establish with others inscribe themselves on either side of the divide and are the basis for one's spiritual power, something referred to by those in the know as Potential." explained the dark-haired man smugly while he drew a circle divided down the middle on a still complete wall with his steel-tipped cane. The two girls just looked on speculatively at the crude carvings, or perhaps more simply at how hideous they were.

"This Potential is contained, divided and held within the two sides; Persona, the mask that people present to the world and Shadows, the darkness that people keep hidden. So far, the normal guys in SEES have been using only half of their true Potential at best, with the remainder locked in their Shadows which they lack access to. However, you're special Aigis. You were never human to begin with, so you didn't have a Shadow at first. You were able to use Personas due to an AI program the Kirijos created, something that mimics an Ego, hence generating a certain amount of artificial Potential that went straight into your Persona abilities. Your Persona abilities then already reflected the full extent of that limited Potential.

However, as you would have noticed, you changed. You became more and more human as you interacted with the guys, enabling your Potential to grow beyond what your programs or circuits would allow. Heck, you even inherited Minato's power for a time. That widened your capacity further and eventually you filled that up as well. Also, somewhere along the line, most probably soon after Minato left you guys, you developed a unique Shadow self as well. That's her isn't it?"

Metis shrunk back a little further, her nervous grip on Aigis's arm tightening progressively until blonde added her own to hers.

"She's part of me now."

"No kidding." agreed Ryoji with a sly smile. The two were practically attached after all. "And thanks to that, your Shadow self is gone now. Think of it this way. You lived well over the past ten years. The Potential you developed and amassed over this time has no other outlet save for your Persona, causing your Persona powers to swell, evolve and become more refined. And since Personas carry the attribute of Form and Substance, it's not surprising that your Persona gained a material form during the duration of the evocation. See? It makes perfect sense if you ask me."

The two girls took a while to digest things.

"So… I can stay?" asked Metis timidly.

"Of course." replied Ryoji matter-of-factly as he stepped up, pinching her cheek softly. "Well, at least until Aigis's Persona power runs out and then you'll disappear again. Your form is too corporeal and complex to sustain indefinitely… that is… unless you slip into something more comfortable…"

"Ryoji!" exclaimed Aigis as she slapped away the offending hand harshly. "That's my sister!"

"Ouch! Hey, overprotective much." protested the dark-haired man in as innocent a fashion as he could pull off. "What I meant was for her to take on a less taxing form, something well within your persona power's rate of recovery so that she can stay with you without disappearing."

"Mmm… I have an idea… Nee-san…" Metis stepped forward and gave her sister another loving hug, burying herself into the crook of her neck as she began to dissipate back into red particles. "I really like hugging you Nee-san. It always feels so warm."

The red specks of light eventually swirled up and scattered, leaving just one sister.

"Metis…" muttered Aigis softly as the last traces of her sister faded away.

"What is it, Nee-san?"

Aigis nearly jumped at that, looking frantically to her left and right but not finding anything resembling her sister. That was, until she spotted a small crimson butterfly nestled on her platinum blonde hair, glowing with a familiar fuchsia light.

"Geez… and they call me overly melodramatic…"

Aigis stared her best dirty look at the mischievous man, but he simply laughed it off anyway.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Or rather, someone?"

"AH!!!"

* * *

The plain, unmarked door found flung open with a jarring crash mere moments before a hurried-looking blonde dashed through the now open doorway, followed soon after by a much less enthusiastic man and a single flailing red butterfly. They did not get very far however as a wall of smooth, polished ice stood in their way.

"What the… a dead end? But…"

"Nope. Your nose for Minato is as good as always." said Ryoji casually as he went up to the ice and knocked on it a few times. "Look properly."

Aigis moved closer to the ice as suggested and enhanced her vision further. What she saw however, was something she had rather not seen happen to begin with. The black and white figures in the distance were going at it in all seriousness, trading and taking blows with wild abandon. She gasped when white blades slashed straight through the black warrior's torso while a white sword pierced right into the white demon's throat. However, a more astonishing point would be that both parties seemed unaffected, withdrawing their blades from each other's body before slashing down at each other once again. The blonde had seen enough by this point though.

"I-We have to get to him!" declared the android determinedly as her hand reconfigured itself into her Stasis Blade attachment, the dual blades beginning to hum once again.

"That won't work." advised the dark-haired man helpfully as the blonde began attacking the ice wall viciously with her weapon. "This ice isn't real. At least it's not on this side. The room had been affected by a reality marble, transporting everything within to another dimensional world. What we see here is merely a reflection of that world, kinda like a one way window. It's a high level sorcery that isn't breakable by brute force alone, especially from the outside."

It took Aigis several more strikes at the ice wall before she finally relented. The ice had neither cracked nor chipped despite her frenzied onslaught.

"Nee-san…" muttered the red butterfly as it hovered around, worried about the still blonde.

"It looks to me like he's doing fine though…" observed the dark-haired male as his eyes followed the duel within the ice. "Ah no. This could actually be quite troublesome."

Aigis raised her head to look at Ryoji properly.

"Ryoji, explain."

"Well… given the current Minato, I doubt anything can actually come close to making a dent on him this time. Unfortunately… the same seems to be true for his opponent. There are really only two ways about this. It'll either be a long drawn-out stalemate, or…"

His eyes locked on to the latest exchange between black and white, his brows raised a little at just how much power the two had amassed between them, as well as how quickly they gathered it. With soundless roars, the two slashed forward with the immense payload they drew out of themselves, engulfing the screen of ice and the landscape beyond with the light from the massive resultant explosion.

"Or… they'll just keep raising the stakes to see who kills the other first…"

* * *

The smoke and debris mixed in with the ongoing blizzard and dissipated almost directly after the light from the previous explosion died down, swallowed up by the cold desolateness that defined this worldscape. Despite the magnitude of the last clash, both Varna and Odysseus remained unfazed as they stared the other down, continuously seeking any and every crack or chink in their armour.

"This is taking longer than I had anticipated, Arisato Minato." began the white ice demon stoically. "It seems like you've levelled up quite a bit in such a short time."

"You're one to talk. Aren't instantaneous regeneration and tempering of your cell structures too much of an overkill? No wonder I couldn't even scratch you last time. And here I thought I was losing it."

"I could say the same about you. Avoiding damage by shifting the space bearing your material body back and forth in time… even if the difference is less than a second, absolute evasion by altering time and space is no less ridiculous a technique either."

"I'm not much of a stickler for rules."

"I noticed."

Both combatants went silent as they spared a moment for thought and reflection.

"You know… it didn't have to come to this. She wouldn't have wanted- " tried Odysseus nonetheless, his last ditch attempt for an alternative away from what would most probably be their final act.

"I am too far gone for that." interrupted Varna emotionlessly.

"This fight has no meaning."

"I know." admitted the ice demon self-depreciatively. "But things… have gone on long enough… Let's end everything with one final strike. I will put everything I have into it."

White sickle-like blades arched upwards as the white demon set himself up for his final attack, an orb of white and scarlet flames gathering within it, expanding rapidly in terms of size and intensity without any letup in sight. A faint, glowing white ring surrounded the swelling mass of energy, resembling most eerily like an unholy halo.

"This is the ultimate form of Reincarnate, White Hell. This move will set this world ablaze far longer than the reach of your time-space shift can affect. Brace yourself and bear with it, for it'll soon be over."

The black warrior sighed heavily before he raised a black gauntlet palm-first towards his shoulder level. He could see the other man's seriousness, his resolve reflected even within that demonised form. It would be rude not to reciprocate.

"So it did come down to this…"

Arced shards of light seemed to converge atop the black palm, forming a small blinding white orb with small object spinning within. It was a small card, revolving on its vertical axis, with one side glowing with a dazzling bluish-white light, the other a face of absolute and bottomless darkness.

* * *

"So he's really going to do it…" whistled Ryoji in well concealed awe.

"What? What's Minato doing?"

"Two in harmony surpasses One in perfection. Well, it's the first time in all my lifetimes that I've actually seen it done but…"

The dark hand began to clench slowly around the card at its centre, gradually crushing it despite the violent resistance until it shattered, its scattered pieces swirling up and about before recombining to reveal a brilliant azure masquerade half-mask that bore the faint likeness of a swallowtail.

"…but I guess only a Fool would rewrite the most basic of rules and crush both Light and Dark into submission."

"Is… is that a Shadow's mask?!" exclaimed a shocked Aigis, her hysteria growing further as the black warrior raised the object towards his face.

* * *

"It's mildly disappointing… To think we've come this far and you've still been holding back." commented the white demon in his now familiar stoic fashion, looking speculatively at the strange object floating just above his black counterpart's hand.

"Not exactly." corrected the dark one as he picked up the lazily spinning object by the nook at its middle. "At least that wasn't my intention. You see, I am about to release the full extent of my powers, powers that are at odds with the very nature of this world. The one time I tried it, the world came really close to its last breath."

"I was served a strict warning that given the way I am right now, thirty seconds would be the absolute limit." A small smile crept into view as a certain recent memory surfaced in his mind. "Apparently, repairing the world is actually a Hell lot of work."

"Curioser and curiouser… that a mask should represent your true form is irony at his sickest best no doubt…"

The tail end of that confirmed a nagging suspicion, one piece of a puzzle that would be dealt with eventually.

"I disagree. It has nothing to with 'Him'." The mask made a gradual ascent upwards as the black demon continued. "The key to unlocking the vast entirety of human potential had always laid in grasping our true self. 'To be your true self.' Only, it just so happens that my true self…"

The shining blue mask finally settled upon the black demon warrior's face. The black armoured exterior glowed once before it exploded outwards in countless shards of jet-black light. An evidently human figure replaced the materialised Persona form, clad in a tattered black trenchcoat while his navy blue hair glowed with a genteel blue light. The blue masquerade mask remained in place over his eyes, its cool metallic surface somehow bonded with the very essence of his being. The centre of the mask bore an elaborate runic inscription in the likeness of the letter N, one that glistened in mosaic of darkness and light of the room like an unearthly crown.

"My true self is merely the one who wears the mask."

* * *

"The air around Minato… it's burning…"

Ryoji sighed softly, having given up coaxing the blonde android from pasting her cheek to the ice screen. He had other things on his mind at the moment, namely the two idiots who were getting carried away inside the overgrown ice cube.

"That's not air, Aigis… Reality itself is smouldering under the intensity of his presence… Hmm… I wonder if there'll be a world left after this though."

* * *

The enormous sphere of fire gathered with the white sickle-like blades blazed anew with a blinding white radiance as it suddenly expanded exponentially in mass. With a shrill, piercing howl, the white demon hurled the potentially world-ending conflagration towards his opponent before throwing himself headlong into the inferno, casting a menacing dark shadow with the dazzling white.

"_Forever has no meaning for me."_

In response, his blue-haired nemesis assumed a stabbing stance with the curved edge of his katana turned upwards, one that he had taken up once before in their previous duel. Except this time, a white wind swirled about the man before twelve feather-like plumes of white energy erupted around him in a radial manner, resembling twelve petals of a ghostly white lotus. The white energy flared up and swallowed the man, embodying his resolve and potential in a gentle white flame that was accentuated by midnight-blue streaks. Looking up at the pseudo white sun hurtling towards him, the blue-haired man leapt off the ground and met the incoming attack with the tip of his blade.

"_I have someone to go back to."_

The collision between the two men, each burdened with their own demonic taints, the two shades of white, was nothing short of cataclysmic. The resultant flash illuminated the entire expanse of the icy world as everything vaporized within, its effects even spilling forth and towards the other side of the ice wall, causing Ryoji and Aigis to shield their eyes from the sheer intensity of the light while Metis hid herself in her sister's blonde hair. The thick sheet of ice that seemed to separate the two worlds began to crack with alarming alacrity before it shattered entirely, returning the room back to its normal reality.

When vision returned to the three observers, two still figures stood in the middle of the scorched floor, almost as though they were simply passing by the other. For a moment there, it was a though nothing dared to move, to disturb the deafening pitch of the stunned silence save for a strange dripping or trickling sound. That was, until one of the two men finally uttered something, eliciting an involuntary gasp from the blonde android.

"Checkmate."

A bloodied white blade protruded from the backs of one of the men, the fatal source of the series of subtly alien sounds.

"Minato!!"

As the spectators rushed forward, one of their collective heels stepped on a sullied white crystalline piece, pressing it deeper within the ruined earth. It was… a white King.

* * *

Author's Notes:

An update at last. Truth be told, I had been sitting on this chapter for quite a well. Things got a little too busy on my end, so I couldn't get down to finishing it till now. Motivation had also been… well, difficult to come by. It's probably my bad… I find myself easily put off by people who put others down to boost their own ego, whether intentional or not.

But eventually… my urge to finish this arc and begin the final arc won out, and so we have this chapter. It just took a while.

Well, the battle scenes have all played out here in this chapter. I hope I described what was going on in my mind well enough. A few clues have also been set for the next stage of events. Well, I'm not really big on spoilers, so feel free to drop me a review about it.

As usual, do R & R (read and review) if you have any questions or comments about the chapter. Positive or constructive feedback will always be welcomed. It might help me churn out the next chapter sooner, rather than later.

Oh, and I'm working on some other ideas I have for fanfics here, a little something to look out for when they're done, if you will. Oh, and I'm dabbling a little on SMT Imagine as well. I might factor that into some of these stories as well. We'll just have to see what happens then.

That's all for now then.

Later

* * *

Omake 26: Last Standing Orders

The dark-haired man sighed at the unsightly mess before him. He had already been busy all night with the clean-up work at the festival grounds in front of their house. The last thing he needed was to do more of that in their own home, no matter how much he actually did enjoy the mundane chores. Still…

The man sighed again before pulling up the long sleeves of his priest robes and bending over, picking up the empty sake bottles, beer cans, half-eaten takeouts and what not that laid scattered about the lounge area, all the while taking care not to tread on anything that he shouldn't. After all, waking up the drunk, sleeping lioness was something that he wasn't keen on. He had plenty of terrifying, first-hand experiences of that. However, his cell phone didn't seem to understand that fact as it rang out in recognition of a newly received message, the ring-tone of drone-like Buddhist chanting defining the identity of the sender while breaking the uneasy silence of the room as well.

The man fumbled about his robes before he found the offending device and promptly silenced it. However, it had managed to get off several chords of the Buddhist mantra by that time, causing a persistent knot to form in his throat. He looked towards the figure sprawled just beside the table before heaving yet another sigh, this time of relief. The short-haired woman showed no signs of waking up, meaning the man got to live another day for now. Then again, it also meant that his sister was pretty wiped out as well…

The man brought his cell phone before his eyes to inspect the message within, a new order from a certain someone no doubt. That man had been rather quiet of late after all, and some insidiously difficult task was sure to be late in forthcoming. That was also the reason why he found it hard to believe the new order.

"Absolute and indefinite stand-down? My eyes must have finally given out on me…"

Something was definitely amiss. That man doesn't do 'easy' after all. It bothered him to no end.

The man disappeared out of the doorway before reappearing a few minutes later, a black uniform and cap replacing the priest robes that he wore earlier. Even though he couldn't go against his master's orders, a little walk around the neighbourhood couldn't hurt. It wasn't like he was actively going on patrol like he usually did or anything…

Satisfied at his own internal logic, he opened up one of the blankets he brought before draping it over his adopted sister, not wanting her to catch her death of cold, no matter how unlikely it was. Going by how much alcohol she had… the hangover would be punishment enough.

"As for you…"

The man tossed the other blanket he brought onto the other sleeping figure in the room, a certain silver-haired man on the other side of the table.

"You'll have more than a hangover to deal with later."


	30. Deviled Tears

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 30: Deviled Tears

A deep crimson glow pulsed briefly in the semi-darkness, the burning embers of tobacco and ash flaring up just before a sigh of deep white dispersed in the dense air, watched idly by six other darkened figures , each in various states of recline and rest, in a ring formation.

"Yare yare…"

The gloved hand made a crimson arc as it whipped backwards catching an earthen flask squarely between the fingers not holding the smoldering white stick. Creasing his brows, he glared hard in the direction of the ceramic projectile with intense slit-like eyes before taking a swig out of the vessel, the well matured sake agreeing with the stern figure much more than he had thought, or would care to admit.

"How much longer is he going to take?" asked the man to no one in particular as he tossed the flask out as well, this time having it caught by a boyish looking swordsman sitting neatly on a newly unearthed outcrop of rock.

"Maa maa maa, Saitou-san… it's not like he lost or anything…"

"Sou sou… Cut Kashima some slack will ya? I swear… you've been on his case since the gumi days when he was just Tetsu…" added a large, burly man dressed in similar blue and white robes, receiving his turn with the sake flask.

"He's soft, Harada. Even after a hundred and sixty seven years, he's still behaving like Hijikata's idiot page boy." retorted the harsh figure after another breath of the offensive smoke.

"Leave me out of this Saitou." warned an even darker figure, one with an even more vicious gaze than the other and long hair styled within a ferocious ponytail. There seemed to be a terse standoff for a moment, until both men turned away, one in favor for his cigarette and the other the common wine flask.

The other five samurais heaved a collective sigh of relief, none of them really keen in another bout of infighting between Pride and Wrath, the most formidable sins among them. It was probably fortunate that the prone figure who had been in the centre of their circle stirred, sitting up groggily and running a tattooed hand on his spiky raven-esque hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Kashima-san." greeted the boyish looking swordsman seated on the boulder politely while the less severe of the seven sniggered discretely, the irony of the welcome not lost upon them.

"Thanks Soji-kun. How long was I out?"

"Long enough, Donno." answered the gruff smoker impatiently. With a throw of his free hand, he gestured outwards with ill disguised irritation. "Now, will you please do something about this place? I still have papers and people to mow through once we're out."

The tattooed figure propped himself unto one knee as he surveyed the remains of the cavernous chamber, the entire expanse having been melted away into a black and scarlet mess of molten rock, blood and suspicious magma, save the small island of stable ground below them.

"Ah… looks like we did quite a number on this place…"

"It can't be helped. That Minato boy had some ridiculous power."

"Too bad it went out of control just when our own Boss boy here was beginning to have fun."

The tattooed figure revealed a faint smile as the runic symbols all over his body lit up with an electric blue glow, after which he cast a hand out nonchalantly, causing both the molten floor and their small island of rock to freeze over, returning the cavern to the original state, a frozen Hell of ice and blood. He wasn't really paying attention to the task however, his mind in the midst of reliving that moment in the duel just prior to the last berserk surge of power that ended it. Particularly nostalgic though was that rare premonition of danger. His instincts had not felt in well over a century.

"A reality-breaker eh? Maa… I guess having affinities of Time, Space and Form can do that… suits his character I suppose…"

"Huh, did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing." answered the tattooed figure wryly as he straightened himself out completely, exhaling the remainder of the sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I was just fortunate that neither that boy nor his powers are fully complete yet. It would have been… tricky, if they were."

His seven adjutants nodded in agreement before fading back into the darkness, returning to the depths within the mind of their one lord. With another cast of his hands, he conjured up a panel made up of writhing black and scarlet flames that burnt eerily in place. Cryptic letters in a familiar azure hue began inscribing themselves on the unearthly papyrus as he spoke out.

"It's me. I had tested the boy. The Tennin (天人) is coming along quite nicely. All that's left is the ascension. It won't be long now, till the day the White Wing completes the Trinity…"

A feral smile emerged from the dark being, with incised fangs bared in anticipation as the parchment burnt up in its reddish black flames.

"I for one am really looking forward to taking back our world."

* * *

Silence hung thickly over the scorched remains of the battlefield, stillness pervading the air, uncertainty running electric among ruined earth, ice and steel. Two figures stood unmoving in the middle of the room, as though time itself was reluctant to claim them. Within their respective slate and steel-blue eyes however, the details of their latest clash unfurled once more, their collective pasts fast catching up with their reality.

* * *

With gritted teeth, the blue-haired swordsman ran his gaze up the length of his white blade, the reflection within it showing the glint in his bluish grey eyes, sharpening relentlessly until it matched its peerless edge. Pushing effortlessly off the ground, his battered coat billowed out dramatically as the masked one sprang upwards to meet the full force of his opponent's attack, the harsh menacing white flames colliding violently with his own atop the point of his blade. An intense white glow flickered within the steel-blue pupils behind the fierce gaze as time seemed to halt and ethereal phantom silhouettes launched forth from his main being, each image an amalgam of his physical appearance, self image and the various manifestations of his mind, his trusted alter egos of old.

The first four phantoms to break free from the group bore the defining colours and markings of the Personas Surt, Scathach, Ailat and Odin, and the numerals I, II, III and IV upon the respective masks on their faces. Each masks shone with the same alien blue sheen as their original self while their gloves, long coats and boots had the design and colours of their Persona forms superimposed upon an intense shade of deep night. This first wave sped forth towards the centre of the immense fireball, striking at its centre with their collective blades, parting and casting aside the white flames to reveal the white demon within, altering the reality of the destructive energy's intensity, magnitude and direction before they turned immaterial and continued on through.

The second wave followed almost immediately within the breath of the brief instance, the four phantoms now bearing the tint and features of Kohryu, Cybele, Thor and Melchizedek and the numerals V, VI, VII and VIII upon their masks. These four images hurtled straight at the white demon, striking at its suspended form, prying open his defences, rejecting the reality of his resistance before they too turned immaterial and passed by their target with no further effect.

The final wave of phantoms trailed just behind the second such that they appeared almost as after images, the silhouettes now with the semblance of Arahabaki, Norn, Siegfried and Attis and the numbers IX, X, XI and XII on their masks. This final wave converged directly upon the white demon this time, striking at it with their blades, causing the demonic exterior to crack and shatter, as though it was no more than a mere glass façade, reversing the reality of his demonization. The de-demonization caused the grey-haired man within to come into view just before the phantoms finally turned immaterial once more, ploughing through their target after having served their purpose.

Almost as abruptly as it appeared to halt, time seemed to resume thereafter with barely any hint of it having stuttered. As the new reality unraveled and resolved in the newly realigned direction, all that any spectator could notice was the ghostly flash of three white rings appearing in front of the blue-haired swordsman's blade before his thrust connected, an expanding column of bluish white energies punching their way through and enveloping the white demon. However, even the massive displays of demonic energies could not eclipse the significance of the duel's conclusion, the white blade making solid contact against a vague resistance before it sank in with a sickening thud. More remarkable perhaps was the nonplussed reactions observed between the two men, neither expressing any open surprise or concern at the turn of events.

* * *

Opposites.

A deal for death, a request to save, the circumstances that brought the two together.

Opposites.

The sensation of warm fluids, the touch of biting cold air, the feelings that intermingled within the room

Opposites.

The quietude of the previous moment, the words being spoken now, the impasse that was to be broken.

"Checkmate."

The grey-haired man glanced down upon the still reddening length of white metal that ran through him with a smile, an oddly satisfied smile.

"So… it seems… ugh…"

The grey-haired man lurched forward with a heavy step when the blade he leaned on started to dissolve into a series of curved white whale feathers, as did the mask of his blue-haired opponent. Fortunately though, before the former could collapse completely, he was steadied by the other and lowered carefully onto the scarred ground. Despite the expanding pool of red beneath him, the expression of the grey-haired man remained more serene than pained for some reason. From his position, the man's grey pupils became unwittingly transfixed on the unworldly feathers that spiraled as though falling upwards, before the row of twelve phantoms that lingered along the roof next caught his gaze. An amused smile crept out while he watched them slowly break up into the same lesser white particles and fade out of existence.

"Now what do you call that?"

The blue-haired man flinched ever so slightly at the unexpected query whilst the approaching footsteps slowed, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man pulling up alongside soon after. Nevertheless, he appeared to recover almost immediately and replied in his usual stoic, yet lazy manner.

"Persona Zodiack."

_He just thought it up! _was the common reaction between the pair of informed onlookers, although it didn't feel appropriate to elucidate that point.

"Persona Zodiack… it was quite something… I stand defeated." complimented the grey-haired man graciously. "To think it was able to end what I could not."

"I don't like it, no matter how necessary it was."

_I've finally… I am indeed both The Death and The Fool…_

"Heheheh… don't worry, this doesn't count." said the grey-haired man kindly, as though reading the thoughts in the other's mind. "Cuvier beat you to it several years ago. I had not considered myself alive for quite some time as it is. This was something I was looking forward to."

"…"

"It's been… long enough…"

A brief silence followed the two's terse conversation, neither really having anything worth saying in mind, settling instead for a rare moment to collect themselves, even as one lay dying and the other lost in reflection. Opposites… that was what they seemed to be… yet… alike they were. Unerringly so.

* * *

"Nee-chan…" whispered the pink butterfly discretely to the blonde's ear. "Erm… I can try casting Mediarahan or Samrecarm if you want…"

"Eh? Really? In that case…"

A pale hand settled upon the blonde's shoulder, motioning for her to stop in her tracks.

"Give it up you two. The damage done is on a trans-causal level. It's not something you can heal externally." At the amazingly similar blank looks he was getting, the dark-haired man coughed slightly before continuing. "In a nutshell, Minato forcibly edited the fate elements that made up Serph's Life in this current reality and realigned it towards Death. He is not dying because of the stab wound, it is because he _**is**_ dying that he has the wound. Even if you do heal it, another wound would just open to relay out the end that Minato had imposed and determined. His intervention here is final."

Ryoji closed his eyes for a moment, as he heaved a Minato-esque sigh.

"An ability far beyond Gods, Mortals and Demons, the power to reject and transcend Fate, thereby rewriting reality beyond the pre-ordained order. This is what it means to be a Reality-breaker."

Inwardly however, the dark-haired man cursed in a lost ancient tongue.

_Tch… he could have reversde the Death process if he was whole… but even if I returned to him, he's still lacking that other… damn…_

* * *

"Yo." came the syrupy greeting.

Minato turned around to face his two friends, finding some solace in their familiarity.

"It seems like you two are alright as well. That's a relief."

He raised a blue eyebrow at Aigis and her new hair accessory.

"Erm… did you do something to your hair Aigis?"

"Ah! No… this is… erm… well…" stuttered the blonde android, unsure of how to best explain the situation without adding more strain to his mental predicament. And so, her new hair clip decided to help her out, detaching herself from her beloved perch and reverting to her humanoid form. Now back to her appropriate height and appearance, the dark-haired girl looked meekly at the still taller, imposing figure of blue-haired man before clasping her hands together in a small polite bow.

"Erm… hello, my name is Metis. I'm Aigis nee-chan's sister, and her Persona. Due to various circumstances, I seem to be able to exist independently of my sister for an as yet uncertain duration. So… erm…ya… it's nice to meet you at last Minato-san…"

The dark haired girl kept her head and eyes down for a short while, mentally berating herself for such a shaky introduction and how silly she must have appeared to both her sister and her sister's man-human. As such, she jumped slightly when she felt something cool and soft touch the side of her cheek gently.

"… Please raise your head."

The girl raised her head slowly, led by the gentle touch that inclined her face back up while wondering if she had done something bad to deserve that stoic emotionless voice. Apparently, she herself was unaware that she had tensed up in that position far longer than necessary. What she did not expect was the quiet little smile on the vaguely familiar face, or the fond light she was getting from within the steel-blue orbs despite the wistful and melancholic air about him at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Metis-chan." greeted Minato properly as he patted the girl's head lightly, already taking to her like how a kind big brother would with a friend's kid sister.

The blue-haired man accorded her sister with a small tilt of his head and a quick smile as well before turning around, returning his attentions to another friend, his concerns for the three's well being now well satisfied. This left the two sisters and the dark-haired man on their own for the time being.

"It's the first time you've actually met Minato in person isn't it? He's a kind person, isn't he? Er… hmmm? Metis? Why is your face red? Ah! It's burning up!"

"Good grief…"

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Grey eyes opened at the return of the other, although a certain fatigue seemed to have set in despite the short time.

"Brilliant."

The blue-haired man sat down next to where the other man laid, unheedful of the blood that stained the ground, grateful that the time to talk had come at last.

"We are alike, aren't we?" observed Minato casually.

"Surprisingly." agreed Serph with a faint smile.

"Coming back from the dead…"

"To find out we could not do so as easily as before again…"

A brief silence lapsed in between the two.

"Sera's dying, isn't she?"

"You knew?"

"That was the only logical conclusion I could come up with… the weight of quiet desperation that I felt behind your technique in Yakushima was distinctly different from the aura of blasé provocation you had earlier. Even though you were more aggressive than before, the sense of purpose was missing. That was why it felt odd to me. It felt like you wanted me to kill you."

The grey-haired man sighed, closing his eyes in reply.

"Our initial intention was to buy Sera time with the EGG while we worked on a cure for her condition. It was under that pretext that we scoured Japan for the Shadows. However, upon gathering the specimens, I realized a critical flaw in our calculations. The research we had done thus far was based heavily on Sera's innate ability to manipulate Data, isolating and recombining Data strands into new hybrid forms, thereby altering the characteristics of matter. We had intended to reverse engineer the process using both Angel and Cielo's powers to create a cure for Sera's condition and our Demon Virus, using the specific Data strands in the Shadows as critical catalysts and stabilizers to force contrasting Data into submission. However, we failed. Their telepathic powers had neither the precision nor the scope to accomplish this. The rejection reaction was also too violent to be controlled even with their combined powers. Only Sera's powers were strong enough to manipulate the Data in place to our specifications.

However, in Sera's current condition, doing so would accelerate her physical degeneration to the very brink, killing her before she could even hope complete the process, creating a paradox of purpose. We can't save her without killing her. Furthermore, it is not possible to get Sera to remove her own Data abilities even if the issue of physical degeneration didn't come into question since…"

"I see… it's impossible to remove the source of the Data ability with the Data ability itself, the same as trying to change the batteries of a torch while keeping it lit. That is quite an oversight."

"It was… an unreasonable endeavor to begin with. We were… blinded by hope, even if it was to be a mere 0.1% chance of success, we would bite. You understand it too don't you?"

"0.1% is reason plenty to go all out to save someone dear." agreed Minato with a wry smile.

"It turns out that even abominations like us are… still human in some ways… In any case, that old man played us out good."

"Old man…"

"Yes, I would imagine that we are thinking of the same person…"

Minato's eyes narrowed as his features became more pronounced and serious.

"Igor."

"I see that you are familiar with him… Good, then I guess I need not warn you about how dangerous he is."

"What was your contract?" queried Minato directly, given his knowledge of how Igor operates.

"Your head, in exchange for a means to save Sera… even though it all came to a naught…" The grey-haired man sighed before continuing. "I lost my gamble with Science and my own abilities. My last resort of literally taking your head didn't work either. Looks like I got played pretty well on a fool's errand… as expected of someone like him…"

"You know about him?"

"I had my suspicions… A fickle being that plants the seeds of change and watches how things unravel from a distance, quietly manipulating and directing the course of destiny according to his whims … I can't even fathom how to begin fighting the likes of him…"

"Well…" hummed Minato thoughtfully, a dark smile on the tip of his lips, yet not willingly forthcoming. "Let's just say I'm not alone."

* * *

Out of a sudden, from a distant corner of the room, a blinding flash of light seemed to erupt into being, suspended in existence like a shining beacon, catching the attention of the four visitors. As silhouettes gradually took form within the bright whiteness, the figure of a small girl dashed out from the light, running as quickly as her slender limbs could take her, towards the centre of the room where the two men she wanted to see were.

"Sera…?" Minato began familiarly, until the girl got closer in view, the tone of his greeting wallowing down to a question. The girl had her namesake's shape, but her features were creased and wrinkled, her hair the hue of ashen white. "Sera…"

"Mr. Minato! Serph!"

Instead of the young woman that first spoke out to him, the one running over towards the navy-haired man had the aged countenance similar to someone in her eighties. Yet the likeness was undeniable. It just took some believing and disbelieving before it sank in, which incidentally happened when she stumbled on the uneven ground, falling into steadying arms. Minato slowly lowered her decidedly more fragile body to the ground while she gasped desperately for her breath, right next to the other grey-haired man in question.

"Sera…"

The aged Sera promptly moved closer to cradle her partner's head, pulling both of them as close together as her failing strength could accord her while moisture gathered and overflowed the rims of her eyes.

"S-Serph… oh Serph! Sorry I'm late…"

A waning smile sought to put her at ease.

"No… actually you're just in time. What's left of it…"

* * *

A second surge of light pulsed soon after the initial flash of light, causing the three remaining silhouettes within the brightness to form completely. The three shadowed figures eventually graduated into a white haired man in a blood-red trench coat, a blonde woman in a form-fitting leather tube-jeans ensemble with tinted glasses and a dark-haired woman dressed in a white jacket and hot-pants with an oversized rocket launcher strapped to her back. This new party of three stood confused and dazed for a brief moment, as did a trio of onlookers nearby. Unfortunately though, when their gaze finally met the other, the first things they registered were…

_Demon… _thought the dark haired man among the bystanders, his eyes peering into the grotesquely demonic form of the soul opposite before he drew his sword from his cane reflexively.

_Death…_ thought the white haired man among the newcomers, his nose scrunching a little in recognition of the heavy and unmistakable scent before he brought the massive silver blade on his back to the forefront at the ready.

Somehow or another, perhaps either due to the most bizarre of circumstances or the unlikeliest and theatrical coincidence conceivable… whatever the case was, the two men instinctively took the other's move the wrong way in a manner that most self-assumed, egotistical alpha male would take, resulting in a flurry of sparks in the dimming light, and the clash of heavy steel.

The time honored tradition of "_Rearrange his face first, ask questions later_."

Unlike the men however, the women around the two looked on at the spontaneous clash of egos with raised eyebrows and a healthy dose of "what the?" written over their faces. The two sisters were rather unsure of what to do at this point while the two newcomers were just the opposite; they were sure of what not to do.

"Erm… hello… should we…" began Aigis speculatively.

"Nope, let's not."

"Yes, let's not get involved, not even if they die."

"Hah…" added a suitably confused Metis.

* * *

Reunions were a wonderful thing. No matter what the circumstances, it seemed that it was able to put a smile in place where uncertainty loomed, an innate gladness for a chance meeting. And apparently, one need not even be a reunion-nee to feel the atmosphere warm and lighten up, as Minato would attest to. The bitter thoughts and the aftertaste of blood and guilt lingered still, but watching the ill-fated couple embrace and whispering their sweet nothings took an edge off the fact that he was of little help to the two.

_Pathetic… In the end, I couldn't save anyone…_

Unfortunately, a series of clashing sounds from the other end of the chamber interrupted his latest internal monologue, his forehead twitching in annoyance of the potential disturbance this posed to the two who had so little time, and at the ill-defined sense of animosity he was sensing behind the brawl.

"Mr. Minato,"

The man turned towards Sera, schooling in his inner perplexities in deference to the hopeful light in her happy expression. At the motioning gesture of her hands, he moved closer, inadvertently frowning when he confirmed the accelerated rate at which she was still aging upon via the still growing sallow-ness of her skin, and the deepening wrinkles.

"Here,"uttered Serph matter-of-factly when the other man drew close enough, holding out an outstretched palm. On it rested an unadorned white ring with an empty eyelet that looked suspiciously like a port to be used with a computer. "A gift for your troubles."

The steel-blue eyes of the navy-haired man widened a little, while a light slap sounded on the shoulder of the prone other.

"I apologize; I believe that didn't come out very well. What I meant was that we would like to entrust you with our legacy. This is a Karma Ring, and within it rests the full contents of our research, as well as various suspended segments of Data that we call Mantras." The grey couple exchanged tired and slightly bashful smiles before turning back to the other man. "We are scientists, and we have our pride. To destroy our own work is something akin to destroying the proof of our existence… Therefore, we would like you to take charge of it for us. We can think of no safer hands, to safeguard or to destroy the ring, as you deem fit."

"Ah, using the ring might be a little difficult without the Demon Virus to act as a molecular disassembler though." added Sera as an afterthought, going into geek mode more out of habit more than anything. "You might go poof."

Minato chuckled despite himself at the endearing manner that the prematurely aged girl had put things, eventually reaching out to accept the ring, slipping it over his left ring finger.

"I accept. I will see to it that your research shall never come to be misused again, and to carry the memory of your existence regardless of which reality may come. I'll put it to good use."

"Eh? But I just mentioned that you can't use it without the demon virus. Not to mention that making oneself less than human via the demon virus itself is another bad idea, no matter how much power you'll gain in the process…"

Without turning, Minato let slip a wry smile towards the confused Sera while he extended his left arm behind him. A ring of alien words appeared over his left hand as he snapped his fingers. A similar but much larger ring of words appeared at the other end of the chamber before bitingly cold winds swirled in a vortex within it, creating a massive deluge of ice and snow that fell rather opportunely on a couple of sword-wielding idiots.

"Hmmm…" hummed Minato easily, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction at stamping out the annoying ambient noise in the background and the incredulous expression on that aged but still highly mobile face. "I'm afraid it's a little late for that. I'm not exactly what you might call human either."

* * *

Leaving the two Jack Frost wannabes to dig themselves out of the snow, the four women walked over to strike up a conversation with the only other people in the chamber. Noticing the approach of the two as yet unidentified women that also carried inhuman auras of their own, Minato stepped protectively in front of the two victims of this whole unfortunate turn of events, according the women an intensely wary gaze despite his still laidback demeanor.

The blonde stranger smiled pleasantly enough as she reached into her tight jeans, pulling out a rather suspicious card that she offered to the blue-haired man.

"Devil Never Cry," introduced the blonde stranger curtly in a well-rehearsed sales pitch. "Your one stop solution for all problems demon. I'm Trish, she's Lady and… well, Frosty the Snowman over there is Dante."

Raising an eyebrow at the unexpectedly commercial overtones of the introduction, he kept an eye on the man they called Dante as he emerged from under the snow, his instincts missing neither the demonic taint in the colour of his soul nor the sense of ambivalence that seemed absent from his two associates.

"What business have you here then?" asked the man cordially enough, but clearly not intending to step out of the way just yet.

"Well, a certain someone offered us a lump sum of money to rescue the girl there and to deliver her safely to him. We were doing just that over in Poland before we got transported here… where's this place anyway?"

"We're in Switzerland, or rather, inside Dufourspitze or Dufour's Peak actually." answered the rescued girl herself, grateful for the mention. "Thank you for rescuing me though. I appreciate it a lot, really. However, I can't come along with you."

"That's not up to you." added the white-haired demon hunter as he drew close, drawing a forceful glare from the blue-haired man who was protecting the girl now. The tall demon hunter suddenly doubled over though as Lady smacked the back of his head quite forcefully, their blonde associate coughing not so discretely while she tried to rephrase the words used with more tact. "I think what our ill-mannered bloke here wants to say is why not?"

"I still have something to do…"

Bluish-grey eyes widened slightly as he turned around, his eyes drawn to the chess piece for the White King that Sera held securely within her small wrinkled hands. Realizing her intentions, he returned his attention to his former adversary to find that his chest had ceased its labored heaving.

"I am going to deliver his soul to God myself. I won't make any mistakes about it this time, since I'm going with him…"

Amidst the confused looks, reluctant acceptance and a happy innocent smile, the hidden button on the crown of the White King was depressed.

* * *

The hidden lamps about the icy hideout began to emanate a dim but deep crimson glow, throwing the caverns into what seemed like a haze of blood. Small explosions started peppering the enormous titanium support beams that held the place together, causing intermittent amounts of snow to fall from the ceiling until the sturdy beams began to collapse at last. The snow, ice and rock began to come loose afterwards at an abrupt speed once their metallic support was removed, causing the top of the caverns to cave in like a torrential wave of rock and ice alike.

A similar situation was happening within the main chambers as well, although before the people inside could react to the fast collapsing ceiling, they found themselves encased within translucent white spheres that suspended them just above the ground. These cocoons of milky white seemed to be protecting the two different parties of rescuers by turning them immaterial for the moment, allowing the pieces of earth and frozen stalagmites that had finally dislodged themselves from the ceiling to fall through them.

One after another, the white spherical cocoons that carried the demon hunters began to disappear from the room, sent forth from the room into a different location that was probably infinitely less perilous than their current surroundings. However, the remaining four cocoons bearing the original visitors seemed to linger a little longer than they were supposed to, until a black surge of energy erupted from one of the white cocoons, intermingling with the whiteness to form a cocoon of swirling light and darkness. This unique cocoon began to close in towards the wrinkled form of the young girl.

"Sera!"

Tired eyes turned upwards to look at the source of the voice, although the brightness and light within them seemed to be fading away with unbidden abruptness. Nevertheless, that shy but embarrassed smile persisted.

"I… I'm sorry… I seem to have run out of energy…"

"Don't worry, I have it covered."

The dark energy from that unique cocoon began to spill over to the others, linking them together within a sea of swirling darkness that mixed with their bright spherical barriers, making it look as though they were merely white vessels traversing a sea of blackness.

"Thank you Mr. Minato… for everything... your friends… Cherish them, Mr. Minato… But please don't make the same mistakes that I did…"

The tired eyes suddenly went wide with alarm, as though she received a final vision through a breath of second wind at the brink of death.

"Mr. Minato! Your friends are…"

"Don't worry. I'll save them, no matter what."

"That's Mr. Minato for you… I guess it is goodbye then"

At her tone that sounded so… final, he cursed, with all his heart, at his apparently diminished humanity. He cursed his inability to cry, and the pain that tore at him from within. However, the only thing he managed to utter out was…

"I'm sorry…"

As the remaining cocoons of light began to disappear one after another into the darkness, the central section of the chamber finally gave way, releasing a new wave of rubble and stalagmites. Amidst the swirling light and darkness, the last image that burned itself into its occupant's memory was the figure of a small girl draping herself protectively over her love as the world came down around them, along with the hauntingly sweet melody of an unknown prayer or hymn.

"Light shines… on heaven… la la la la la…"

And once again, he found himself swallowed up by the darkness again.

"Sera…"

* * *

A/N: First up, I apologize for the long wait between this chapter and the last. I've been working on new job stint for the last three months, and things were so hectic and busy that I barely had time to sleep let alone write. Well, I've been reorganizing some old stuff that I wrote quite some time and released some of them as my new fics, but my priority is still set on finishing my vision for this story, particularly the brief intermission after this DDS arc and the penning of my last arc. The story is by no means dead, so I hope you readers bear with me for just a while longer.

With regards to this chapter, I hope that this ending would help wrap things up and do the DDS characters some measure of justice. It's not an ideal ending by any means, but I think it's more dramatic this way and adds tension for things that will happen later on. Besides, I feel that SMT stories shouldn't be glossed over with too much bubblegum cheeriness, since the whole message here is to not take the world for granted.

Some plot elements for later on are disguised here and there, so there's no need to panic now if you don't understand them. As some wise men somewhere might have said: Enlightenment will come in due time. But extra brownie points for those who can guess correctly what's coming up next.

I'll keep it short here since 1) I would like to publish this chapter a.s.a.p., and 2) I would like the readers to feedback to me directly on whether the story worked for them or if they have any other comments for me. Praise me! Haha, or rather help me improve my writing, cause the next arc will be the most challenging one for me yet~. Do look forward to it.

So please do drop me a review. Here's a nice omake here to sweeten the deal.

Later then

* * *

Omake 27: Live

"…"

"… how was… to know…"

"…"

"…well… easy come, easy go…"

"…"

"...ow… hey, watch it…"

Weary eyelids finally opened as the dazed mind within finally arose, lured forth by its irritation at being disturbed while his body screamed for rest from aching like it was torn apart in several places. The sobbing noises of several familiar voices took a while more to register however, but once it did, it caused the redhead to sit up abruptly, snapping out of his grogginess and disorientation.

"Sera!"

Looking quickly around him, he found himself in a place quite different from the hangar where he was in previously. Instead, he found himself sitting on layers of mushed snow, with the twins Jinana and Argilla huddled just some distance away and a trio of unknown people arguing away about money, clothes and unpaid debts. The redhead chose to ignore the strangers for a moment and yelled over to the twins as he tried to get back on his feet, his priorities never deviating from his one person.

"Argilla, Jinana, what happened? Where's Sera?"

Burgundy irises blinked. _Why did I mention Sera when she's not even here? _he wondered on hindsight. However, the twins could only respond with shaking fingers that pointed to the mountain top opposite where they were, where smoke was trailing upwards and intermingling with the clouds that shrouded Dufour's Peak.

The red-haired man stared hard at the sight before he finally understood. However, before he could react in anyway, the interior of the mountain suddenly collapsed upon himself, just like his knees did as he sank into the biting snow. For a brief moment, his hearing seemed to desert him as the deathly timbre of a mysterious bell resounded within his head with a deafening chime. However, he knew. Somehow, he knew…

The red-haired man looked down at his remaining good hand with a mixture of sorrow, contempt and resentment before the first drops of moisture fell from his eyes, landing on it. It felt warm. It reminded him of her, as did all things positive in his life. With a growl, he punched the snow beneath him, doing naught but create a low geyser of snow, and vent his inner turmoil to some measure.

"She saved you, you know." added a cavalier voice from behind him, as though the person was merely stating the colour of the sky. "Even in her state, she thought of all of you first."

Without even knowing who the strangers were, the redhead snapped back in a guttural fashion, driven by his maddening haze of grief and fury.

"Shut up! What do you know?!""

"Well, do what you will. I don't really care whether you live or die. She might think otherwise, but hey, what do I know?"

"Live… what else is there to live for…" The man raised his right arm where his Fireball Atma mark was pulsating with an angry glow. The arm transformed itself into its demonic form against its owner will, the disassembling particles reforming part of the hand that was severed in his last battle with that bat-like shadow. "What reason do we have for living… we're not even human anymore… we're devils…"

"Hmmph… that's why I don't like amateurs. I'm leaving."

"What about these kids?" asked a softer, feminine voice. The answer drifted across the cold mountain air in yet another non-committal response.

"They can follow our footprints for all I care. I just want my strawberry sundae before Patty decides to be generous again."

"Aww… you're becoming a big softie Dante." cooed another coy, mysterious female voice. "Come on kids, let's go. Our idiot boss just gave his okay."

"Aren't you listening? We're devils!" The redhead turned around to yell properly to the three nosy strangers, even though only two really remained. "We don't belong in this world anymore! If you want to do us a favor, kill us! Send us on our way!"

The two women looked at each other before sharing a knowing smile and bemused looks.

"No, you're still human. We're pretty sure of that." replied the dark-haired woman as she slipped on a pair of pink shades, turning around immediately after that to follow the tails of a blood red trench-coat that was currently trekking down the mountain in a huff.

At the confused stares of the three battered survivors, the remaining blonde woman giggled airily before bending down, her fingers lowering her shades just enough to bat a sultry yet enigmatic wink at them.

"Didn't you know?"

Their discoloured eyes widened, their tears blinked into the mountain wind in a spray of silvered ice.

"Devils never cry."


	31. Wind Flower

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 31: Wind Flower

"So… the Sheffield boy has… Pity…"

A wrinkled hand marked with the blemish of age set the crumbling chess piece down upon an oaken table, the remains of the white king disintegrating into dust soon after leaving its accursed touch, its time expired.

"Are you sad?" asked an emotionless feminine voice, more in statement than in query.

"No. He served his purpose." The wrinkled hand joined its partner to form a bridge for a sharp chin, a wizened yet thoughtful pose. "It would appear that other recipients of the potential are not nearly up to par in comparison to him any longer. You and your sisters would best be mindful of this."

"Yes, I will notify them…"

The same wizened hand rose and stayed the girl's words, sigh as though a sour afterthought thereafter.

"You have something on your mind. What is it?"

"The Sisters…"

A sigh.

"Really now… to think one would have grown so stubborn, while the other has yet to even take shape… that Minato boy is really proving to be quite the nuisance… However…"

Bright yellowed eyes locked unto the blonde with the predatory gaze of a wily nature.

"Remind your sister that she has sworn her allegiance to me, and that bond is unbreakable. Her Fate is mine, as is yours…"

"Yes…"

"As for the last Sister… a suitable candidate is being secured even as we speak."

A wry smile rose unbidden from the old man, no doubt thinking of the ironies at play.

"He is seeing to it."

* * *

The darkness swirled within itself, folding and thickening like a viscous entity. A speck of light wandered into its mix, and was thus promptly consumed by the ravenous blackness. The darkness thrived and throbbed, as though reveling in its victory. That was, until it seemed to rear on itself, lightening in the process as the blackness began to fade, subsumed from within by the light it so carelessly consumed. And so was their end, as neither the darkness nor light remained. All that was left was turmoil… chaos… and a bitter aftertaste.

"You're going to get diabetes if you've been drinking that all this time."

Eyes of seaweed green that glittered with mischief and long withheld anticipation shone brightly at the friend that she had not seen for all too long above the porcelain cup, deliberately sipping at her insanely sweetened coffee before setting it down. Her nose wrinkled pleasantly at the sweet smell of camellia that wafted in from both the bathroom and the newly shampooed hair.

"I like things sweet." explained the green-haired woman as she watched the tanned other tousle-dry her hair with her towel before rising and walking to her side, picking up the hairdryer. "Let me help you with that."

"Thanks."

The woman smiled in return as she got to work on the bronze, sundrenched hair, drying the long locks while happily humming a tune, obviously enjoying the mundane task while the other sighed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into staying the night."

"I'm good at getting what I want these days. I would have flown you back in the company jet if I need to."

"Well, since we have time to talk now…" the taller of the two rose, reached for the other's hand and yanked hard, making both of them fall unto the large Queen-sized bed. "It should be okay to drop your act now, isn't it? I want to talk to my Fuuka-chan."

"But…"

"There's no one else here." reassured the taller woman as she brushed and patted the short bob of grass green hair, coaxing the other to relax further until she finally closed her eyes and sighed. When they did reopen, they seemed to dull a little, with less confidence but more tenderness about them.

"Natsuki-chan…"

* * *

The deep velvet of the night seemed to fade from the eastern skies as the growing warmth of the dawning light spread its way westward, diffusing slowly but surely across the rest of the sea of clouds and the celestial blue. It looked like yet another perfect morning, in the manner that mornings happened. The sounds and ambient of live stirred in its wake, as though invoked and summoned by the invasion of the light that slew the dark. The growing disquiet was reassuring, mundane. The air was cool, moist, dew laden. Shards of errant light reflected into glass formed dazzling arrays of prismatic brilliance…

"It's too bright…"

Irises that shared the same hue as the dawning sky seemed to shy away from its radiant counterpart, a pale hand running along his deep blue locks, drawing more of it across his face to keep his darkened eyes shadowed.

"I can't believe He woke me up so early for this…"

He sighed when the act became irrelevant since more light just filtered through as the morning matured further. Without a second thought, he changed the direction he was facing and walked on, effectively turning his back on the light.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

Within the safe confines of the well furnished hotel room, a certain green-haired secretary laid her head upon the lap of the friend that she had known for the longest time, almost purring contentedly with every stroke of her hair as the serenity of the moment seeped in.

"You know Fuuka-chan…" Natsuki started. "Isn't it alright to not put up a front in front of your friends?"

"It's not like that Natsuki-chan."

"Oh?"

Pale emerald eyes opened and watched the morning break idly outside the veranda of the room.

"While it started as something necessary for me to do my job, to help protect my friend… I don't see it as something fake or untrue. It's more like… reaching into something that already existed deep inside of me, to create another image of my Self that I would have liked to become…"

"Mmm… that's too deep for me Fuuka-chan. Simple words kay?"

Fuuka raised herself from her curled position and sat up to face Natsuki properly.

"The Fuuka-chan you know and the Fuuka I am at work and in front of my friends are both still me."

"Hah… and you can do that?"

"Well, it took quite a bit of practice before I could think several steps ahead of other people but I got the hang of it," shrugged the mousy woman softly. "I also realized I could build my confidence on information that I knew I could rely on and the support that my friends would give me. Eventually, I could appear intimidating by unsettling people with my insights and predictions as well…"

"_Not to mention having Juno inside me also made my predictions and reading of others extremely accurate, even if I did not call her to…" _was what she would have added, but she didn't.

"But I am still me." continued Fuuka easily, assured in her own understanding of herself. "The Self I am and the Self I present to others both feel and think from the same place."

"Hmmm… sounds like that weird Persona thing that I saw on Discovery Channel…"

Fuuka froze a little at that little unexpected snippet, but on seeing that her Natsuki-chan was still oblivious to how close she was to the truth, she giggled a little, seeing the lighter side of things.

"Hmm… well… I still don't understand that well, but I still think you'll be more comfortable being yourself…"

"Comfort is a small sacrifice if I can help my friends."

"Alright alright, tell me more about them then."

"Hmm… what to say… "

* * *

"I guess some of them got lucky in love. Finally."

* * *

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

The pink covers finally shifted at the twentieth ring or so of the digital clock, revealing a head of befuddled hazel bed hair and a sleepy expression caught between a groan and a growl. With eyes still dazed, a hand swept conveniently across her side, slamming itself down rather harshly on the poor digital alarm.

Never the morning person and while still pretty much on auto-pilot, the girl sat up from her bedding but remained still for a few moments, her mind still not out from the woods enough to form any coherent thought. And then it hit.

"… hehe… hehe…"

The girl just sat there and giggled, no doubt thinking of the festival again, grinning uncontrollably like an idiot for a few seconds before turning her legs to the side and hopping lightly off her nest. Still bereft of her usual self-consciousness due to the early hour, she made her way to the bathroom as per her normal morning routine, rinsing her mouth, sticking her toothbrush in…

"…hehe… hehe…"

The thought and the memory struck again, and so did the giggling fit, rumbling, boisterous, breathless. Holding the cool sink to steady herself, she breathed in deeply in an attempt to rein herself in. And she did, until she raised her head, seeing herself in the mirror.

The points of her ears were red. Her cheeks were ruddy with blush. Her eyes half-moons from the perpetual grin on her face. More smoke steamed from the top of her head, figuratively of course.

"Oh no…"

Her hands went up to touch her cheeks to find that they were indeed burning.

"Minato… what are you doing to me…"

However, the next thought that immediately came to mind made her gasp.

"I… I can't go to work like this…" she stammered to no one in particular, mindful of the many bad things that will probably… no… definitely happen in the office if she did. "Maybe I'll call in sick…"

* * *

"Others… well, not quite."

* * *

Akihiko moaned. It was uncharacteristic. Uncharacteristic for the tough guy that he is, uncharacteristic for the late hour of the morning, uncharacteristic for the drinking session that wasted him last night, uncharacteristic of the pounding headache that was the hangover that ailed him now.

Still reeking of the spirits and sake that he had downed, he managed to make his way to a sitting position before another bout of pain rang out like a match bell in his noggin, causing him to wince.

"What the... Where am I? What was I…"

Before he could complete his question to himself, his jaw dropped. Two things happened. One, he noticed that he wasn't alone. Two, the other person in the room rose beside him, creamy white shoulder first, followed by a nosebleed rendering amount of cleavage and the unraveled yukata that hung around her at the arm level.

_What did I do???_ berated the man internally as he turned his gaze away hurriedly, a hundred scenarios flying within his mind at the speed of sound.

"Morning."

The sweet melodic greeting jolted the white-haired man with the impact of a thunderclap.

"G-Good M-Morning…" stuttered the man in reply as he looked back hesitantly, only to see the woman taking her own sweet time to arrange her clothing.

_Stop… thinking about how beautiful she is… and how smooth her-_

He snapped his head left and right, as though shaking his wayward thoughts away. Mustering his resolve quickly and resolutely, he turned back to the only other in the room.

"Yuko-san… I… I'll take responsibility…"

Yuko, for her part, looked absolutely chaffed at the paled, yet oh so proper reaction of the funny young man she caught last night. Her prank had worked better than some of her most powerful charms, and the delightful expressions on the man's face priceless.

_He definitely deserves some reward for being such an earnest uke._

"Y-Yuko-san… w-what are you doing??" stuttered the man yet again, but for a good reason. The short-haired woman had a hawkish look to her eyes as she crawled oh so alluringly towards and onto the boxer, pressing her assets rather intimately against the caged wide-eyed male.

"Well, since you so chivalrously offered, I was thinking I give you something to take responsibility for."

"Gulp…"

* * *

"I'm still a little worried about my girl though. It's her first heart break after all."

* * *

It was convenient being the de facto head of a worldwide business conglomerate sometimes. Sure, there were the incessant meetings with all sorts of troublesome people, numerous dreary and heavy issues to deal with, and so many responsibilities to so many different people, some of whom she doesn't even know of. However, being the ultimate boss also meant that if and when she decides to take a day off, no one who dare tell her otherwise. Well, no one other than Fuuka perhaps, but it's alright. She needed someone to keep her in check, to be in charge of her sometimes. Besides, it seemed like both of them weren't in the mood to work today anyway.

Which led to our Kaicho's current predicament.

Dressed simply in plain jeans, a black satin blouse and a pastel white cashmere pullover, the still gorgeous redhead pulled at the black satin collars that peeked out under the white sweater, as though it would help stave off the cold rain-stained wind while she thought of what to do. For some inexplicable reason, she woke up earlier in the morning with a particularly strong whim to just skip out on work today, to just go out and gallivant around without the company of her usual security escort, to just blend in with people…

_To be an ordinary woman… _her mind finished for her.

She sighed, her breath seemingly whitening in a small pale mist. Nothing was going right for her today, however short the day was. The formerly brilliant weather suddenly turned downcast by late morning as dark clouds took over the skies, bringing along with it waves of slanted raindrops that infused the landscape with a surreal, misty ambience. Thanks to the odd daze she found herself in earlier, she had forgotten to bring along a purse or even her cell-phone. And worse of all, she had somehow walked her way into unfamiliar surroundings.

"Lost… cold… penniless… and without my cell…"

It was as though someone up there was punishing her for her unseemly indulgence, a message that the ordinary was too out of reach for someone like her. Or perhaps, it was her punishment for enjoying herself too much yesterday at the Tanabata festival, in particular the dance ritual…

_What about the dance ritual…_? thought the puzzled redhead. There was something about the dance ritual last night, but… she couldn't remember it. It was as though there was a mysterious fog clouding her memories…

"Mitsuru-san?"

A familiar voice broke her out of thoughts once again, yet at the same time, set another layer of haze within her mind.

"Minato?"

Standing before her with kind sky blue eyes and a concerned look was the familiar blue-haired man, someone who was no stranger to the woman. Yet, for some still inexplicable reason, she felt an oddly foreign warmth spread from her chest, settling insistently upon her cheeks while the sound of her heartbeat thundered cavernously within her ears.

"Minato?" she repeated herself, an unconscious question that even she was not clear on.

"Hai."

Mitsuru stared hard at the blue-haired man, confused by the many emotions that are starting to fill and run rampant within her. But she shouldn't. After all, she had already been…

Her tummy chose the most inopportune time to make its protest known, the hunger pangs finally catching up with her after a most unsatisfactory breakfast. And it made her ears go red with embarrassment as well, since a slight chuckled signaled that her other had heard it as well.

A pale hand stretched out.

"Lunch?"

Tired of the strange white noise in her glitch-ridden mind, the redhead seemed to just accept the hand without any further conscious thought, allowing herself to be led around by her tall dark stranger.

* * *

"Well… love triangles rarely have all round happy endings…"

"Yea… although it's more like a love square or rectangle actually…"

* * *

"Hahaha, stop that! You're embarrassing me!"

The deep, cheerful laughter made many a head turn towards its source, a stunningly beautiful couple made up of a bluenette with cool, disarming charm and the striking redhead with the loveliest smile they had ever seen. The sight made many of them stop in their tracks, if only to admire the cute interaction between the couple, and the realization that they were being watched made the girl blush even more, making her even lovelier than before.

However, an idle part of her mind still wondered at just how things came… to this. Lunch began as a tentative affair, her confusion still weighing heavily upon her mind. However, it seemed that the white noise within her mind, the messages that weren't getting through were getting weaker, more muted as time wore on, especially when she became increasing enamored by her other's eyes. It was as though his sky blue eyes were giving off a faint blue light, hypnotizing her gradually as thoughts of the man grew progressively stronger by the moment. She almost jumped right out of her skin when she felt something dry brush her lips, although she regained her grace soon after despite the unhealthy dose of blush to capture the offending French fry with a pout. The white noise in her mind soon became drowned out by the sheer force of her accelerating emotions, as though years of repressed sentiment were having a free reign of her body at last, her senses taking leave in return.

_This… _

A certain part of her mind was whispering out to her.

_This is…_

Her hand closed around the larger, warmer hands of her other, her other hand moving on its own to wrap itself snugly around the bluenette's arm. The two rose from their lunch, and began on their walk out to the nearby park while the evening sun painting a delightful vermilion backdrop for their date.

_This is… _her scarlet locks soon settled upon the broad shoulder above the arm she was hanging possessively to _… all that I ever wanted..._

_To be ordinary, to fall in love, to go on dates…_ she sighed, and closed her eyes, the white noise almost completely disappearing, her contentment making her drunk with lovingness. _I'm fulfilled…_

"Minato? Mitsuru?"

Her eyes snapped open at the alarm and distress within the voice, their amber irises burning the image of her scandalized friend deep within the recesses of her mind.

"Y-Yukari?"

Her paled friend looked to and fro between herself and Minato, her mouth agape and hanging, although no further words made it to her voice. Yet her eyes conveyed everything that the words couldn't; shock, betrayal, heartbreak…

"Hi there, Takeba."

_Takeba?_ thought both women at once.

"I'm a little busy right now, so if you don't mind…"

The blue-haired man turned towards Mitsuru with a devilish grin.

"Dash, Mitsuru-san."

"Huh? W-What –"

In spite of herself, her feet began to follow the lead of the man whose hand still laid securely glasped around her own, her own feelings of shame and guilt seemingly bent into submission through the force of the man's touch.

Even so, a remote corner of her mind managed to make her look back at the frozen brunette, and the lone tear that stole away at the corner of her eyes.

"Minato… why?"

* * *

"Hmmm… sounds complicated."

"Yea… sometimes I wonder if it would be better if there were two Minatos around."

"Haha, that may actually spell more trouble you know."

"Yea… maybe. In any case… look at the time… I better go check up on my girl now. Oh, but don't be a stranger okay? Keep in touch, okay? I'll message you soon, okay?"

"Haha, listen to yourself, going back to your drama-mama act. It's not like we'll never meet again."

"Yea… so bye then, Natsuki-chan."

"Bye, Fuuka-chan."

* * *

The sound of quick footsteps rumbled down in the corridors before a whirl of blue and scarlet burst through the oaken doors of the apartment, just moments before they slammed back shut. Mitsuru had no choice but to support herself via the wall as she fought to steady her breathing, her insides and legs burning from the incredible distance that she had ran. Sweat careened off her brows as her bosom heaved up and down in breathless contractions, her blouse thoroughly soaked through beneath the warm cashmere sweater that she wore.

She placed a hand upon the front of her sweater, strangely conscious of how wet and sticky her clothes were from all the running she did. The strange feverish hue of red seemed to return in force even within the sanctuary of her rented home, the one she shared with Fuuka. An unusually strong urge to take a shower rose unbidden within her mind, despite the interference from the still present white noise, trying desperately to tell the woman that she had forgotten something important.

"A-Anou… Fuuka seems to be out, so… erm… please make yourself at home… I-I'm going to go get out of these clothes…. I mean I'm going to get a shower! Erm, ya, so erm… please take a seat… I… I'll be right back…"

_What am I saying!!! ARGH!!!! _

The redhead beat a hasty retreat into her bedroom and straight into the adjoining bathroom, leaving an unsightly trail of clothes strewn in the washing area before jumping straight into the shower, turning the shower on at full blast, in a bid to cool her head and blush with the ice cold water that was running straight into her face. However, the heat that she tried to cool off just seemed to escalate as a strange sense of desire sought to overwhelm her.

Desire that made her shiver more than the cold water, desire that made her pant more desperately than the run that she just had, desire made her head swoon, so much so that she had to lean on the wall of the shower for support.

_What's happening to me…_

In the end, the shower that she hurried to in order to clear her mind did nothing of the sort. Rather, it made her tense up further in awkward anticipation of… and made her body more sensitive from the cold…

_Wait… what am I thinking…_

For reasons still inexplicable to the girl herself, she found herself slipping on her bathrobe and leaving the momentary sanctuary of her bathroom despite every fiber of her being screaming that she's not ready to. She barely made two steps out of the bathroom before she felt a pair of deceptively strong arms wrap around her waist, the loose bathrobe providing little resistance to the contact. The back of her head went numb when she felt a pair of warm lips close upon the back of her neck.

"Give in to me… Mitsuru-san. You know you want to."

Mitsuru felt the strength drain completely from her legs as she slumped like putty in the man's arms, her mind in the process of shutting down as the overriding message kept replaying in what's left of her consciousness.

"_G-Give in… I want it… take me…"_

Mitsuru had just the barest inkling of falling unto her bed, still wrapped in the embrace of the man. She gasped as the hands on her began to wander, before she moaned out against her will, the skillful hands delicately stroking her passions, as though his very touch was infusing her with lustful pleasure. Unconsciously, she threw back her head once wandering lips descended upon her as well…

"Give in to me… you know you want it…"

Hearing her longtime crush repeat those words with now unmistakable intent sent a powerful tremor through both her body and mind. Sky blue eyes narrowed at the sight of shiver, his lips curled into a cold smile behind the woman's back.

"N-NO!!"

To the man's surprise, the girl captive in his arms screamed out and sprang out of his grip with a force stronger than he had expected. It was neither coy nor graceful. The girl had twisted out of his arms with desperate grit, even if she ended up a disheveled heap upon the floor, panting violently with tears in her eyes. The last shock had the opposite effect of that intended by the man, releasing the white noise of shame, guilt and loathing that returned Mitsuru enough of her senses to determine something was indeed amiss.

"M-Minato, what's with you-"

"Mitsuru! I'm…. back?!"

The two women locked eyes with each other before their eyes widened with shock of wholly different natures.

"Ah…" Fuuka looked briefly at the blue-haired friend who was still on the bed, and at the partially naked red-haired one on the ground before she blushed. "Ah… Gomen gomen, I never realized that… er haha… but I never imagined that Mitsuru would be the wild one in be-"

"Fuuka, you're mistaken! This… this…"

However, Fuuka was no longer listening. Instead, her gaze had returned to the blue-haired man, with shock beyond what she previously showed.

"Mitsuru… get away from him! He's not –"

Before she could finish, a white blade jutted out from the stomach of the green-haired woman.

"Oya oya… I didn't expect the seer to be so troublesome." uttered the blue-haired man who sudden appeared behind Fuuka, a smattering of blue particles lingering where his form once was on the bed. A ghostly imprint of the numeral VI appeared briefly upon his forehead, before dissipating in a cloud of blue particles.

Fuuka coughed out, a thick flow of blood running out of her mouth.

"FUUKA!!"

* * *

A/N: Here's my Christmas present for my faithful readers. I know it might be a little heavy, but this marks the start of my new arc, something that I had planned and envisioned all this while. However, due to my present work commitments, I can't promise that the updates will be that frequent or regular. Nevertheless, I hope that you'll support the future chapters as well.

I look forward to your reviews and comments as well, although I hope they will be favorable. I will try to answer all signed reviews as quickly as I can.

Last, but not least, Merry Christmas.

* * *

Omake 28: The Worst Enemy

"FUUKA!!"

The sounds of windows breaking compounded over the deathly scream as the glass panes shattered through the force of half a dozen black kunais, throwing knives seemingly wrought of some dense black iron that homed directly unto the blue-haired man in the room.

In response, their target pulled his white blade from the back of his lithe victim with little hesitation, ignoring totally the gasp of pain from the small woman who he let collapse as he swept the weapon in a horizontal arc, deflecting the airborne projectiles with consummate ease. However, the calm sky blue eyes widened a little in surprise as concealed behind the knives were small aluminium pellets that impacted with their intended target, their user having calculated their target's minuscule lapse in reaction time with unerring precision.

The silver pellets immediately imploded inwards the moment they came into view, each generating an incredible force despite their small mass, blowing the man away and through the wall of the bedroom through the sheer force of their shockwaves while scattering a thick cloud of magically jamming dust and smoke.

Taking whatever advantage the ambush might had garnered, a black shadow materialized quickly within the room from thin air before a black gloved hand appeared, reaching straight at the broken, traumatized Mitsuru who was cradling a bloodied Fuuka.

"We have to go! Now!"

"NOO!! WE CAN'T!! FUUKA!!"

"Tch." hissed the agent darkly before forcefully yanking the woman's hand and body away from her mortally wounded friend.

"NOO!!! LET GO!!"

Growling in annoyance and frustration, the dark agent scooped the broken woman into his arms and made a mad dash for the window, reaching its edge just as the thick barrier of jamming smoke was cut into half and dispersed outwards by a bloodied white blade. A deathly calm man stepped out of the unnatural shroud with an irritated sigh, glaring straight at the black-clad interference. The two men locked their sights upon each other, marking each other henceforth as the other's unmistakable enemy.

The blue-haired man was about to do his translocation trick once again to close the distance with his new nemesis when he felt a resistance wrap around his right foot. As it turns out, his previous green-haired nemesis had caught hold of his foot with desperate strength.

The agent took one look at the valiant woman and instantly understood the message in those determined eyes.

_Save her! Please!_

Cursing silently under his breath, the dark agent leapt out of the ruined balcony and into the winds, leaving two small steel pipes spinning in place just outside of the apartment before he disappeared from view.

The blue-haired man clicked his tongue in a disapproving sound before promptly materializing another white sword in his hand and throwing it down upon the prone woman impeding his path. Unmindful of the woman's cry of pain, the man charged towards the balcony in time only to see the agent escape with his prey, using his own disappearing trick. Furthermore, he noticed a little belatedly the two steel pipes on either side of the ruined window.

A great green dragon and a massive white tiger materialized on either sides of the blue-haired man, roaring briefly to signal their summons before diving towards their sole target.

"Get lost."

It took the man a mere two strokes to cancel the existence of the two great holy beasts, but the damage was done. The brief few second delay was all that was needed to throw him off the scent of the meddling agent who had the four winds skillfully wipe out his magical trail, scattering his figurative scent in all four directions.

"Damn it. A whole day's prep and nothing to show for it…"

The gasping of the dying woman caught his attention.

"Oh well… you'll do as well."


	32. Hellfire

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 32: Hellfire

"LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

The straightforward gaze remained unfaltered despite the uncooperative cargo struggling within his arms, although telltale wrinkles were starting to form on the side of his eyes. His vision was starting to blur, a dangerous turn of things when travelling beyond the speed of sound in between the miniscule void of the four winds, since even the slightest imprecision might crush them from the air pressure alone. But more importantly…

"Ugh…" winced the agent in black unconsciously. It was beginning."J-Just a little more…"

"RAWRGH!!"

The stoic man gave out an uncharacteristic cry of pain as his body tensed up, although his gaze remained focused on the front as always.

"LET ME- ….. huh- w-what?"

The woman being carried by the dark-haired man ceased her struggle momentarily, surprised by his sudden distress. Her surprise escalated into shock when black and scarlet flames erupted from his back, a raging inferno of evil fire that flickered closer and closer to his main body, as though trying to consume the man totally if not for the winds and their momentum keeping them in bay.

"K-Kei-san?"

Gritting the whites of his teeth, the man exited the four winds with a mighty cry, appearing just above the courtyard of his shrine and home. Without any hesitation, he threw the red-haired woman as far away as he could, resulting in yet another chorus of screams before the small residual vortex of winds was directed to break the impact of the landing.

However, the dark agent let himself fall after his exit from the winds, the unholy flames trailing behind him like an ominous come. Using this last reprieve accorded by gravity, he yelled out in his strongest voice.

"Nee-san!"

The red-haired woman looked on in shock and horror as the dark flames finally settled on their black-clad host directly, causing even the undoubtedly powerful agent to cry out as he finally became engulfed in the evil fire. Neither heat nor light emanated from the raging black and scarlet inferno, only an intense chill, far sinister than the cool night air, that seemed to steal life away from their very surrounding. In fact, only the man burned, as though all the ambient latent heat around him was stolen away just so the flames could burn the singular target. She gasped and fell unto her bottom as the man writhed and twisted within the evil fire, his visage reduced to a black dying figure.

"Kei!"

The short-haired sister of the burning man dashed out of the main house with surprising speed, the red and whites of her miko robes billowing out in her wake. Without slowing down, she made a series of gestures with her hands before casting them out, creating an eight-sided magical array to form under her dying brother.

Brilliant blue energy began to cackle and leap out of each point of the magical array, splitting and heading towards every other point in the array until all eight points of the octagon were linked, forming an amazing confluence of ancient Shinto magic at its centre and apex. Once this stage of the accelerated ritual was reached, the blue energy descended unto its target with a violent crash, ice and frost forming instantaneously in the area from every minor arc of blue that flittered astray. Even so, the dark flames fought back against the barrage of ice energy with unrelenting resistance, determined were they in consuming their prey.

"Kei! Use your Sacred Flame!"

With the last of his consciousness, the man in the black flames managed to move his hands in the required motion to summon a surge of golden flames. The golden flames were thin, weak, but when they wrapped around their summoner, they seemed to suppress the dark flames momentarily like a thin film of holy water. The blue energies took the chance to overwhelm the dark fire with its entire weight, freezing the man and the entire area into a solid block of ice.

The short-haired miko ran up to the block of supernatural ice and struck it with her bare palm. To the redhead's amazement, the entire block fractured moments before the second surge of ki energy broke the ice apart with an explosion of scattered ice, revealing the form of the black agent just as he collapsed in his sister's embrace.

The feeling of something warm settle on her shoulders woke Mitsuru from her daze as a quilt blanket enclosed around her. Turning around, she recognized the familiar face despite the bewildering circumstance.

"W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

The two old friends sat facing each other in lounge room, although their heads hung low and unfocused.

"So Fuuka's…"

Mitsuru could only nod once.

"And you say that it's Minato who…"

Akihiko's shoulders slumped as he tried to come to terms with what he was told; that one of his close friends had just killed another in cold blood.

"It's… hard to believe…"

"I'm not lying! I saw it with my own eyes!" snapped the scarlet heiress, slamming her clenched hands onto the low table between them with a violent bang. Her breath suddenly seemed caught somewhere within her chest as her heart screamed out once more, her deep emotional pain manifesting physically as she doubled over on the table from a bout of sudden nausea. A quick shuffling noise and an arm over her shoulders soon after indicated that Akihiko had moved to hold her, his hands trying to smooth out the whites of her knuckles, concern that she appreciated but that which succeeded only in easing her pain in the slightest.

"Minato killed Fuuka…" repeated Mitsuru with the countenance of a broken doll, only her tears returned soon after the short interlude.

"Well, let's not be so hasty."

The clear, feminine voice made Mitsuru look up to see a slightly disheveled and very weary-looking Yuko at the entrance to the room. For some odd reason, she felt Akihiko stiffen somewhat before he removed his arm from her. The older woman sighed before moving over to join them at the table.

"Yuko-san… how's Kei-san…" asked Mitsuru tentatively, uncertain in her concern for her savior and her blame for his abandoning of her best friend.

"He's stabilized…" replied the tired miko simply. "For now."

At the awkward silence that followed, she sighed once more before adding on. "Hellfire."

"Huh?"

"The dark flames are what Kei calls Hellfire, keepsakes from his training in Hell under his Master, potent miasma drenched into him via his wounds back then until it eventually bonded with his body. Usually, it acts as both an immense store of condensed energy and as an amplifier for his magical and spiritual powers, but in the end, it is still a power borrowed from his Master. It acts up whenever he goes against his Master's wishes, but… it's the first time I've seen it actively trying to kill him. I don't what happened…"

"He… saved me…"

"What?"

"Nothing happened."

The dark agent appeared at the entrance to the lounge, albeit without his trademark black uniform. In fact, he didn't have much on in terms of clothes, since only his black slacks remained mostly intact from the black flames. However, having him topless did allow a certain concerned but embarrassed chairwoman to check out his wounds. And to her amazement, she saw that above a sea of scars on the slender but toned body were several long gashes that appeared like hardened black jewels. As the stern looking man walked past their table to get to the altar, she saw to her greater astonishment that they were in fact the frozen version of the unholy fire, their flames flickering within their glass-like prisons very much alive still.

"I thought I told you to rest." remanded the man's sister with a sigh, a hand over her eyes in exasperation at the slight wobble in his steps.

"I don't have time and you know it." replied the head of the Kuzunohas off-handedly as he busied himself with some hidden dials, opening up a hidden panel in the wall.

"And whose fault is that? You should have known better than to do something when the SIU received a total stand-down command. It counts as a direct violation of your Master's order!" Yuko's thin brows narrowed as a sudden realization struck her, her gaze gradually evolving into a lascivious leer that alternated between her brother and Mitsuru. "Why did you get involved anyway? There had to be some better way to get around that rule."

"It was… a whim…" answered her brother with just the slightest hesitation. By this time, he had loaded quite a selection of artifacts unto himself and was just on his way out of the room.

"Whim huh… well, you forgot something Kei." said Yuko as she rose from her seat.

"Wha- Ugh!"

The shorted-haired miko had slammed a palm into the bare-bodied man's midriff, complete with the second charge of ki energy in a technique similar to that which split apart the ice earlier. The man had a brief look of surprise before his eyes rolled back, collapsing for the second time today.

"I – told – you – to – rest."

The two SEES members who had remained mostly silent throughout the sibling banter now had wide-eyed expressions at the unexpectedly Spartan side of the demure looking woman.

"Akihiko dear,"

"Ah- Hai!"

"Please carry Kei to his room to get some rest. Mitsuru-san, please follow me. I'll get you something else to wear. We can't have you wearing that sexy bathrobe of yours all the time now, can we?"

"Ah…"

* * *

Mitsuru had been mostly silent as she followed the older woman's soft footsteps, presumably to her room. She had several questions in her mind, but it just seemed disrespectful and inappropriate to sound them out to someone who was obviously going out of her way to help her.

"You want to ask for my views on your matter?"

"Huh? How did you-" began a startled and awkward Mitsuru.

"I'm a seer after all." explained the miko casually as she slid open the door to her room.

"Ah… right…" muttered the redhead. "Then…"

"I can't say for sure, but you saw Arisato Minato stab your friend."

"Yes…"

"Let me rephrase it; you saw someone who has the appearance of Arisato Minato stab your friend."

"W-what? You mean…"

The miko handed Mitsuru a set of her old clothes as she explained her conjecture.

"Well, if you've been in our line of work long enough, you'll know that the saying appearances can be deceiving is a huge understatement. There are numerous shapeshifting creatures out there that are capable of manipulating their appearances, such as kitsunes, nekomatas, doppelgangers, changelings and even high-level monsters such as vampires and dragons. In addition, there are also many who are capable of manipulating our senses, such as illusionists, will-o-wisps among many others."

"I see…" uttered Mitsuru as she tried on the offered clothes.

"Besides, do you remember what your friend said?"

"She said that he's not… I see!"

"Granted that seers are the natural enemies of shapeshifting or illusion using creatures, my guess is that the chances of that Arisato Minato being a fake is pretty significant. But still… it doesn't change the fact that your friend's…"

Mitsuru looked a little taken aback when Yuko suddenly prostrated herself fully with a low bow.

"I do apologize on behalf on my idiot brother. Due to his personality and the way he was raised, he has difficulty doing anything in any way other than rationally. He must have known the consequences of his actions when he went in to save you, and calculated that he could not save both of you given the impending rejection reaction from the Hellfire. I won't ask you to forgive him though; feel free to blame him all you want. I think it'll help him learn how to be a little more… human."

Mitsuru went silent again.

"Ah, but I'm glad my clothes fit you perfectly. I hope you don't mind the faded jeans and strap top, but you look good in the sleeve-length gloves. I've always thought you'll look cute in them…"

"Yuko-san… " the red-haired woman interrupted the miko's frail filler to ask another question weighing heavily on her mind. "Kei-san… he…"

Yuko sighed again, this time with a genuinely pained expression.

"Yes… he's dying. My ice-jutsu spell can only suppress the Hellfire till daybreak at most, and the fires will consume him totally thereafter."

"Then… it's my fault…"

"Don't say that. This is… Fate perhaps. After all, power cannot be gained without the corresponding risks, and he was the one who chose to acquire that power to defeat our Father. In any case, it's only proper for a man to risk his life for the woman he…"

"Huh? What? No, Yuko-san! You must be mistaken!" exclaimed Mitsuru all too quickly, although a light hue of red splashed unto the ridge of her nose, spreading itself out slowly.

"Really? Hmm… who did I read wrong here I wonder…"

The redhead recoiled a little from the miko and shuffled slightly away from her, wary of the nature and scope of the seer's powers , not knowing she was not referring to the supernatural this time.

_Score! One rich prospective Sister-in-law!_

* * *

A commotion down in the western wing led the now awkward pair down the corridors until they came to the Raidou's room just as the door slid open, revealing the owner of the room who was back in his usual black uniform.

Without even a word, the short-haired miko seemed to close the remaining distance in a step and struck out a palm again. This time however, the dark agent was prepared and managed to parry it just in time, as well as the next flurry of palms, fists and kicks, but ultimately a familiar conclusion was reached by the two, the one whereby the little brother was sent flying so that he was left sprawling on his back.

"Damn… why can't I ever win?" groaned the winded Raidou of the Kuzunohas as he sat up.

"Mada mada ne." said the big sister coolly as she moved to dispel the immobilization spell on Akihiko. "And where did you think you were going?"

"I don't have time. I have until tomorrow morning to kill… to settle things." replied the dark agent, an eye flitting briefly with the other woman in the room.

"That's why I asked where are you going? You don't exactly have time to do a wild goose chase in your condition now, do you?"

"…"

"Would you give me a hand Mitsuru-san? I need to prepare for a ritual. In the meanwhile…" Yuko pointed straight down at the tatami mat, emphasizing her point for the third time. "GET SOME REST!"

* * *

The scarlet-haired heiress looked on in awe at her hostess, feeling as if someone was deliberately raising her bar for surprises every few minutes since she stepped into the shrine.

"What?" asked the older woman in the midst of her work.

"Erm… no, it's nothing…"

"You were expecting crystal balls and tarot cards?"

"Ah… no, but…"

Mitsuru looked around her, specifically the miniature version of one of the latest supercomputer tucked away under a large LCD screen as though masquerading a video game console, the holographic projector that produced a five sided magical array that enclosed the Kuzunoha's seer in a pyramid formation, and the black visor that she was wearing over her eyes. The set up looked like some hardcore gamer's fantasy.

"It's surprisingly high-tech…"

"Kei's work. We used to do it the old school way, with blood sacrifices and such, but not having the smell of incense and blood on me is always nice. Not to mention the clean up afterwards…"

"Hah…"

"Anyway, here I go.

The LCD screen sprang into life as various static images and sounds began filling it. It was to be a while before the kaleidoscope of visual and aural noise subsided enough before proper images began to enter the fold of things. The colour of the images were slightly off and their directions inverted, but eventually the metallic surroundings of pipes, netted steel platforms, cooling rods…

"Wait… cooling rods? He's in a nuclear reactor?!" exclaimed Mitsuru in alarm.

"Shh… let me concentrate."

The screen now showed a back of familiar dark blue locks, a friend of old but the enemy at present. His attention seemed fixed on something located some distance above him. The screen seemed to shift upwards, the seer adjusting her psychic vision to get a better picture of things.

"No… FUUKA!"

Suspended above the reactor was the chained and bloodied form of the said green-haired friend, although a strangely familiar red light was gathering about her, making her the core of a strange confluence of crimson cocoon of sorts.

Suddenly, the chains that held her cackled with voluminous amounts of electricity, channeled through wires from the reactor towards the woman suspended in mid-air, causing her to writhe and tremble uncontrollable as she glowed red, the blood red light pulsating ever more intensely as time went on, the crimson glow seemingly diffusing from her and into her immediate surroundings.

"FUUKA!" cried Mitsuru as she gripped the LCD screen, desperately clawing at the display as though in attempt to go through it to when her friend was undoubtedly suffering.

"I spy with my little eye…"

Mitsuru whipped her head back at the source of the chilling voice, only to find that the words were spoken from the mouth of the seer. The person in the LCD screen turned his head as though to face her as well, revealing serious eyes as cold and biting as the tone of his voice.

"If you wish to know where I am, you need only ask. I'm always glad to see my old friends."

"What are you doing to Fuuka, you imposter!"

"Imposter?" the familiar way the blue-haired man raised his eyebrow caused the hair on the nape of her neck to stand on their ends. "I think you're the one mistaken here. I am the original Arisato Minato. As for your friend, she has become the core of my Holy Grail, all thanks to you running off like that."

"What are you-"

The doors to the room slid open with a crash as the Raidou burst through the opening, interrupting the redhead's words. With a quick series of hand gestures, the master of the house struck his sister's forehead on the top of the visor, generating a shockwave of golden flames that spanned out and diffused like a ripple or wave breaking on a shoreline. The man caught his sister as she fell, yanking away the visor in the process while the images on the LCD faded and disappeared, the connection forcefully broken.

"Kei-san!"

The agent checked on her sister for a moment before turning back to Mitsuru.

"A psychic takeover causes damage to the brain from an overload of brainwaves." explained the man briefly as he breathed a little easier, glad that his sister is already beginning to stir. "You saw the vision?"

"Yes… Fuuka's still alive!"

"_She really cares for her friends…"_

"Good… I'm… glad for you…"

"_Awkward… overly rational… dishonest… but he's got a good heart…"_

The short-haired miko smiled a little after her latest sneak peeks on the strangely similar couple before pretending to groan for a little longer, giving them a little more time for their "aww" moment.

* * *

"He's in Mihama Nuclear Plant."

The four people sat around the low table with maps, blueprints and various floor plans spread out all over its surface.

"Question is… what is he doing there?" wondered Yuko idly.

"We don't have the time to figure that out. We should be more concerned with how we are going to attack." corrected the Raidou while deep in thought.

"He knows we are coming, so there is little element of surprise here…" added Mitsuru of her two cents worth.

"We?" asked the Kuzunoha siblings, eerily in sync with one another.

"We're coming along too." repeated Mitsuru while Akihiko nodded.

In response, the Kuzunoha's Raidou frowned, which surprised his sister a little. He was a stern man, but an open frown was still rare.

"No."

"Why not? Our friends are in the centre of things here." retorted the white-haired boxer in protest.

"You're going to fight a double S level monster with what? Your fists?" queried the Kuzunoha's Raidou, his logic as cutting as his sarcasm.

"I still have my Evoker."

"You realize that changes very little."

"Why you…"

"Maa maa maa… don't be so hard on him Kei, he'll make a fine supporting man, no?"

The man shot his sister a withering look.

"These final boss types usually have mobs of small fries crawling about right? We can handle the potatoes while you handle the meat." explained Yuko of her previous statement, although her analogy could have been less eccentrically culinary.

"… Fine… but she stays." acquiesced the dark agent reluctantly, but he was determined to hold resolute on the latter clause.

"What? No! I want to fight!" disputed the Kirijo's ojou-sama vehemently.

"Do you have your Evoker like Nee-san's pet there?"

Her forehead twitched a little. She had forgotten about that little detail.

"Then I'll just go get mine."

"NO! That's too predictable. Besides, we don't have time. We're a good four hours away from Mihama and six from sunrise. Don't expect me to wait for you."

"Fine! I'll be back with an Evoker in less than an hour!"

"Fine! An hour it is! We leave immediately after that!"

"Fufufu…" giggled the short-haired miko discreetly.

"What's the matter Yuko-san?" asked Akihiko on the side.

"Aww…. aren't they cute?"

* * *

Storming out of the house, a little more upset than she thought she would be, the woman kept walking for some time while her head fumed, and for quite a distance before it cooled down from the night air. It had been years since she last felt this agitated or angry, especially since the title of Chairwoman and the name Kirijo was wildly effective in thumbing people down. Yes, no one crosses the Empress of the Kirijo corporate empire. No one other than a certain dark haired man who thinks he's some vigilante dark knight…

"Ouch…" winced Mitsuru suddenly as a slight but sharp pain climbed up her nerves. It seemed that in the midst of her fuming haze, she had managed to kick a stray can lying by the side of the road unconsciously, leaving her with a smarting toe and slightly wet sandals.

"What am I doing…"

Indeed. She was confused, but she also had a task at hand with a time limit. Her confusion would have to wait.

"I can't go back to my place or to the Kirijo labs… I'll never make it back in time… I could call Junpei and Ken to join us but they can't get here before he sets off… grr… he's annoying…"

Her scarlet locks swayed left and right as she shook her head, as though clearing her thoughts again, the thoughts of being left behind…

"No no… focus… focus… the only Evoker nearby would be…"

She raised her head, finally recognizing her most immediate surroundings and what needs to be done. Her gaze became caught on the ominous night sky and the shade of sickened maroon, a dark moon shrouded in its entirety by the gloom of clouds and a heavy heart.

* * *

The hurried raps on the door drew the attention and footsteps of the one member of the family who was still awake at this unearthly hour. Drawing the pink cardigan that she had hastily hung on her shoulders in, she dabbed at the reddened rims of her eyes with the long sleeves to make sure that her tears had indeed dried, or perhaps run out for the time being.

Steadying herself with a deep breath, she opened the door quickly before the knocking woke anyone else in the family. However, the person that she saw standing just outside made her breath seem faint and her heart tremble down to its very base. She grasped her chest from the mix of pain and shock. Her throat felt dry, parched, unwilling to cooperate… but she still managed to put her words to voice eventually after an awkward silence.

"M-Mitsuru…"

"Hey Yukari… Can we… talk?"

* * *

A/N: Here's my New Year present for my faithful readers, although I couldn't quite finish it in time. Hope you readers would find it interesting.

I took some liberties with Raidou's abilities in order to illustrate a clearer connection to the Director, as well as to fit my idea of a mystical Japanese agent figure. Then again, this story takes place in the Persona 3 continuity, so I hope I can have some leeway in terms of accuracy and concepts.

I look forward to your reviews and comments as well, although I hope they will be favorable. I will try to answer all signed reviews as quickly as I can.

And finally, I wish all readers a Happy New Year.

* * *

Omake 29: The Best Friends

The two women sat alongside each other on a pair of swings in a nearby playground, having decided to take their talk elsewhere. However, they seemed to have a little difficulty with that since both their heads were lowered, neither really able to look at the other for various reasons. The night breeze blew past them, causing both to shiver unbidden at the telltale signs of an impending storm, the tension and moisture working together to cause the atmosphere to plummet. Eventually, one of them worked up enough nerve, and perhaps a fair share of guilt and shame, to begin first.

"Yukari…"

The brunette jumped a little, herself fairly high-strung from the tension she felt as well.

"Mmm…"

"About today…" continued Mitsuru tentatively, the redhead doing her best to suppress her urge to turn and bolt, her resolve contesting tersely with her cowardice. "I'm… sorry…"

"Mmm…"

The redhead gripped her shoulders a little tighter, her nails biting into her flesh despite the slight protection provided by the long gloves she wore. It was getting colder, for her. But still, she pressed on.

"I shouldn't have…"

Her mind flashbacked to how she appeared earlier, giddy with excitement and anticipation while hanging onto…

"I mean, we didn't…"

She remembered the pent up desire and frustration she felt as she was lying half exposed on her bed, all but ready to give herself to… She couldn't continue. The sense of deep guilt and shame resurfaced threefold… along with the one word that branded her mind like an obsessive traitorous mark… Betrayal…

She raised a hand to her mouth, forcing the urge to retch and throw up down as much as she could before she moved it to rub her head gingerly, hoping to disguise her ails from the person she wanted to come clean to. She didn't want sympathy just yet.

"I don't know what came over me… I was… jealous of you Yukari… of being ordinary… of having his affection… I mean, I was rejected and all… but I thought I would be alright… but…"

The woman was stuttering, stammering, breaking down into a mess, probably making no sense what so ever, but Yukari was looking at her now. Yukari was looking at her.

"I wanted a feel…" her nails dug themselves even deeper into the gloves, numbing her pain somewhat even as she drew blood. "Of what happiness was… of what I couldn't have… of what you would have..."

She was cold, clammy. She wanted it to be. Numbed. Perhaps that's why she didn't even feel the cool grip of hands circling her, pulling her. A stolen dream.

"I wanted my dream… I was going to steal him… steal someone else's happiness… steal your happiness… I'm the worst! A traitor! A slut!"

A sharp pain landed across her cheek. A sweet pain. Warmth at last. She looked up at last to see eyes that mirrored her own. Red. Wet. Hurt.

"Enough…" a voice as raspy as hers spoke. Her heart fell, rose just the slightest, and fell deeper. "I'm sorry."

Amber eyes widened as Mitsuru looked on in shock. Of all the things she thought she'll hear, that was the last of them. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt the brunette grab her by the neck, only to pull the rest of her fiercely towards and into herself.

"I should have noticed… I was so caught up in myself that I… forgot about …"

That was it. She wasn't listening anymore. She gave up. She broke down. And they cried. Together.

It was to be a while before they stopped, before their emotions settled, before all talk of Fuuka, the imposter and the impending battle surfaced.

Before they stood in all their unglamorous glory before a stern dark-haired man of a black uniform, their hair disheveled, their eyes puffy, and with clothes rumpled.

But curiously enough, just before they were scheduled to depart.

The man's forehead twitched and throbbed, prompting him to press one of his gloved palms into the side of his head in an attempt to quell the rising headache.

"Not another one…"


	33. K vs A

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does, along with all other references made over the course of the story. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 33: K vs A

The atmosphere in the lounge area was… awkward to say the least. Two slightly sheepish looking women sat opposite a dark-haired man with furrowed brows, his forefinger poking the side of his head repeatedly, as though it would help relieve his latest headache even in the slightest. His sister and her pet just stood to one side, content to just watch the exchange for now.

"I thought I told you to bring back an Evoker, not another person."

"You weren't specific so…" tried Mitsuru lamely, visibly more fatigued than one would expect from just an hour out of the house.

"I will not take anyone who stands no chance of surviving."

"She is my friend!"

"You can't save her by dying."

"It's my life to throw away!"

"That's the basic assumption here. It adds no strength to your argument!"

"I'm not making an argument. It's a statement!"

_Déjà vu, ka?_ thought Akihiko off-handedly, somewhat amused at how differently logical people actually fought. Yukari looked just amazed, but at the sight of Mitsuru arguing since she did not get to see it often.

"Maa maa maa…"

Yuko clapped her hands thrice, using the sharp sounds to detract the two and bring attentions back to her.

"Basically, Mitsuru-chan here needs some means of defending herself before Kei-chan will let her play with us, right? In that case, I'll just lend her some toys. Problem solved."

"Nee-san!"

The older sibling gave him a sharp but knowing look that hushed the younger man up.

"Sorry, but we will need all the help we can get this time." said the woman apologetically as she turned the hidden dials at the altar, disappearing briefly into the secret chamber before reappearing with a handful of artifacts.

"Here, Mitsuru-chan. You too, Yukari-chan."

The young Kuzunoha family head sighed resignedly as the two women received their respective items gratefully. He really did not want any more lives to be sacrificed. His was already pretty much forfeit after all, as egoistical a thought it might be.

"This yew bow is an antique passed down by a line of mikos affiliated with the main family. It's old, but it carries a powerful enchantment, so it still packs quite a punch. The arrows in the quiver are also enchanted so it should be affective against most demonic species."

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement as she strung the bow up a few times, getting a few solid twangs from her weapon. The bow was different from her usual tournament ones, but it agreed with her touch and had a mellow feel.

"And this is Harusame." said Yuko of the katana in her hands. The sheath of the sword seemed excessively ornamental with a mostly sky-blue background while thin streaks of grey formed the picture of a spring rain. Mitsuru received the sword a little reverently. She had an eye for antiques and she could tell the sword was incredibly valuable from its age and stature alone.

"The origins of this blade is best left unspoken… I doubt we can talk certain people out of putting it in a museum or something if anyone knew which sword-smith actually crafted it. The blade controls water, so you might be able to use it since you have an affinity with ice like me. It'll make up for your persona abilities a little I guess. Try focusing on a certain point on the blade."

The scarlet-haired heiress unsheathed the blade, marveling at the mirror-like sheen on the aged sword. Grasping the hilt tightly, she concentrated on a small section of the blade, unsure of what will happen. A small sphere of water seemed to form just above the point, drawn in from moisture in the air. Acting on mostly instinct, she cut the sphere in a gentle motion of the blade, sending a wave out towards the garden where a deep gash appeared on a random stone pillar.

"Good, I was right about you being able to use it."

The miko turned to Yukari and Akihiko.

"For now, Yukari-chan, would you please follow me? I'm sure you would like to wear something other than your pajamas for the battle. In the meanwhile Akihiko, could you be a dear and help prepare the jeep? We have to leave soon."

The three of them left the room soon after, leaving the redhead and the black-haired agent alone in the room in yet another tense silence. It was not deliberate of course, but it seemed that the two of them found themselves in this type of situations fairly often. They did not dislike the other but often found themselves at odds. It was a rueful type of feeling…

The sound of metal scratching lightly on polished wood drew the redhead's attention back to the middle of the low table. An unremarkable silver pistol was placed lightly upon its surface before it was turned so its grip was facing the woman's way.

"Take this as well…"

"W-what?" was all Mitsuru could manage while the man rose and walked away towards the door. "What about yourself?"

There was no answer to that question anymore.

---

The black jeep cut sharply around the mountain bend before racing down the last stretch of road, smashing through a surprisingly flimsy barricade before coming to rest in front of their destination. The plant was located at the base of the small mountain where a fairly large river flowed alongside. It was not one of the biggest nuclear facilities in the country, but it was significantly sizeable anyway. As such, the absence of guards, technicians and people in general after their boisterous entrance caused the Kuzunoha's Raidou some measure of concern as he dismounted from the vehicle.

"It's too quiet." observed Akihiko dryly.

"Where is everyone?" added Yukari after a brief look around.

"I'm not so sure you want to know." concluded Yuko gravely. "There is a massive confluence of energies in the middle of the plant. This way."

The small party nodded before dashing into a building, making their way deeper underground through a series of corridors and netted platforms. There remained no sign of any human presence, until they found what they were looking for, their target, goal and nemesis.

Although… it was debatable whether it was correct to call him human either.

The navy-haired individual looked down impassively at the party of five from his perch above a cooling tower, reclining from a lazy seated position with a bored expression until a sliver of interest crept into his face.

"Ah, you've come at last."

The SEES members tightened their grips on their weapons upon hearing the familiar voice, willing the shivers rampaging up and down their spines to stop as the image of their friend and their current enemy interlaid against each other

"Fuuka!"

Limp, bound and bloodied, heavy steel chains encircled the said friend's wrists, holding the petite woman aloft some distance behind the enemy while luminous streams of electrical energy continued to flow into her. While the green-haired woman convulsed silently, she did not burn as one would have come to expect from constant electrocution. Rather, dark scarlet particles arose from her imprisoned form, diffusing themselves into the gigantic confluence of unknown energies that dyed the ambience red, a deep, dark red. It was as though enervating mists of blood had descended upon the large chamber.

"I wonder…"

The party's attention shifted back to the blue-haired man as he landed softly with impossible ease just before them, having chosen to leave his perch to place himself squarely between them and their friend. The man made a small show of dusting his jeans lightly before tucking his hands into his pockets, according the newcomers with a tilted gaze and a wry smirk.

"… if the mandatory boss-like explanation is necessary here…"

The resemblance… was uncanny.

"… or would you rather get the hero bit over and done with right now?"

Down to his dry, indifferent wit.

The black-clad Raidou of the group narrowed his eyes at the enemy before him, the option to simply start things off tempting considering the psychological effect of what explanation the man had to offer.

"What are you doing to Fuuka!"

_There goes that option._ groaned the young Kuzunoha head inwardly after the demand from redhead chairwoman was belted out.

"This? Just a little ceremony to convert electrical power into Magatsuhi. I just need a little more and I'll have enough of it to destroy this world. It's really much quicker than draining it from people."

"What?" thought Akihiko aloud.

"Wait, did he just say destroy the world?" repeated Yukari bewilderedly as well.

The eyebrows of the two members of the Kuzunoha Clan twitched at the thinly veiled reference. Yet, they were still both suitably impressed and surprised by the vaguely familiar setup before them. The said ceremony seemed far more potent than the version used by their father, but it was missing many steps and applications of what magical theory they knew for such an endeavor. It was as though some ludicrous force was driving the ceremony beyond all means of logic and mysticisms. The man meant business.

That, and they knew they had little time.

The two Kuzunohas blurred out of sight before reappearing less than a split second later on either side of the blue-haired man, two silver blades slashing at both neck and waist levels, leaving the man in three separate parts. Still, the deed was not done as the three parts faded into mere shades of blue, many as there were, before the man reappeared several steps behind where he was moments ago.

"Testy." replied the bemused nemesis briefly before disappearing into wisps of navy and black once again, followed closely after by the siblings.

---

The SEES members stared in awe as the three of them extended their respective disappearing acts into a whirlwind dance of red and whites, blue and black that flashed back and forth, up and down continuously as they did battle in the most un-humanly possible manner across the width, length and height of the chamber. Only their afterimages and the sparks where contact was made could be picked up by the unwittingly hapless audience, who found no opening to get involved.

"What do we do now?" asked Yukari plainly.

"We get Fuuka down from there while they keep him occupied." decided Mitsuru resolutely as she drew her own sword.

Focusing fiercely on the blade, the scarlet-haired heiress summoned what water there was in the atmosphere until a large sphere of it took form in front of her. Turning her sword in a circular fashion, she slashed down at the sphere, releasing a powerful blade-like wave of water towards one end of the chains that bound her friend. However, just before the cut could sever its target, a slew of black amorphous forms materialized in its path as a host of demonic creatures were summon to deflect its intended purpose and trajectory. To the heiress' credit, her one move obliterated half of their numbers instantly, but the remaining half still numbered in the dozens, descending towards them like an ominous shower of darkness.

"Great…" cursed Akihiko briefly before the fighter in him resurfaced, decking the quickest of the horde with a left straight before swatting three aside with a massive right hook. "Then again, what would a boss fight be without minions?"

"Let's just plow through them. Fuuka is just ahead." suggested Yukari between arrows, her aim as true and perfect as always.

However, a sudden presence made the hair on the nape of her back stand, prompting her to turn around instinctively with her bow drawn, only to find several shadow fiends fading away in black particles after several gunshots rang out. A smoking silver pistol revealed the shooter to be no other than their scarlet-haired heiress.

"S.E.E.S. move out!"

---

The high speed battle between the three sword-wielders went on for some time before two particularly powerful flashes of light illuminated the dimly lit reactor chamber, after which the two Kuzunohas reappeared into being. The siblings skidded along the dull metallic floor, its surface ruptured and cracking from the blades they had stabbed into it as they sought to regain some measure of control and balance. Beads of perspiration dotted their foreheads, their breathing ragged. Wincing slightly at the sharp protest from their muscles, the two of them turned around quickly to face their utterly unruffled enemy, a truly formidable foe.

"You did well to keep up with me. This must be the rumoured shukuchi technique I've heard so much about. Pretty fast, but it's not enough to defeat me. After all, compared to my translocation ability, you still have to physically close the distance between us each time. Tiring isn't it?"

The black-clad Raidou glared hard at the familiar figure before him. The patronising tone in his matter-of-fact explanation was made all the more aggravating with that cool, aloof demeanour of his. He had always hated that about the man…

_W__ait…_the man caught himself in the midst of his thoughts. _This isn't the same person. It can't be the same person…_

"That may be…" a feminine voice brought the dark-haired man out of his doubt-induced trance, revealing the cunning yet oddly reassuring smile of his adopted sister. "…but there are still ways around that problem."

Folding her hands into various arcane gestures, a series of blue sparks blazed into life around the three combatants, forming a circumference of sapphire light that formed a barrier of unknown origins while a strange tranquil blue light infused its interior.

"Pretty. What is with the light show? Did you think it's going to…" the nonplussed enemy stopped in mid-question. He took a small step forward, and promptly let a sliver of surprise shore up the calmness in his expression. "What did you do?"

"This is my innate bound field, Stasis Melancholia. It acts as an absolute negacion territory that negates all spiritual and magical abilities within its confines." explained Yuko generously. "You'll find that this will level the playing field quite a bit."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm pretty hot with a sword myself. However, your grasp of innate bound fields is incomplete, ain't it? That's why you scattered those talismans around us while I wasn't looking. Besides, materialising and maintaining your internal reality externally would require a certain degree of concentration and energy. Which means…"

The short-haired miko took a step back unconsciously as their opponent took a stance for the first time, his blade pulled back in a stabbing position with his off-hand covering the end of its hilt.

"I can get rid of your irritating field once I take you out."

Another blade found itself in between the woman and the navy-haired man, one poised in a backhanded slashing stance with a hand resting on the blunt side of the katana.

"Over my dead body." hissed the Kuzunoha's Raidou darkly.

"That can be arranged." replied the enemy curtly.

"Ten minutes K-Raidou-sama."

"Roger." replied the abovementioned man as he unbuttoned his black shirt, loosening it into a jacket form.

Yuko watched intently as the two men got it on and pitted their considerable skill against each other in a flurry of blows while beads of sweat gathered and ran down the ridge of her brows.

_Gomen__… I can only hold it that long, Kei-chan…_

---

The clash of blades between the two men, though now devoid of magicks and tricks, was no less impressive than it was before. Both were fine specimens in the peak of their physical ability; their leg muscles powerful enough to close what distance was put between them in a matter of strides, their reflexes so quick that it allowed them to react spontaneously to every attack that they felt was coming. In order to swing their blades even by a mere few milliseconds faster, they eliminated their unnecessary movements completely by opting for direct and compact swings instead of what styles they knew of. Each slash was parried by another equal in power and resolve, thrusts evaded and countered with precision, neither men looking to give an inch to the other.

As the fight drew out, the respective differences in the two men gradually came to the forefront as well. One maintained the disposition of flowing water throughout the exchange of blows; smooth, calm, finely balancing both defence and offence to form an impervious wall of defence without committing to any reckless attacks. In contrast, the other was more like a smouldering fire; matching his opponent in terms of strength despite the vagueness of his form, teetering his rhythm and patterns between regularity and unpredictability, with a glimmer of simmering aggression that ignites in search for the tinder of a possible critical blow. The question here may very be whether the flowing water will wear out the fire in relentless waves, or if the smouldering fire would ignite into a blazing inferno first, vaporizing the water.

The two swords clashed hard unto each other, the latest exchange the blue-haired man's parry from a forceful sideways slash from the Kuzunoha's Raidou. With unnerving symmetry, the two swordsmen abandoned the pointless contest of strength with a pivot turn that each man cancelled out of with another step forward, prompting another exchange of thrusts and parries. With this exchange proving inconclusive, the blue-haired man took a step back to reconsolidate, inviting the Kuzunoha's Raidou to press on with a hefty spinning slash that held the full force of his weight and momentum.

Barely fazed, his opponent appeared intent to shoulder the entire force of that attack with a diagonal block, but it turned out to be a feint as he spun around in the opposite direction after inducing the dark-haired swordsman to commit to his attack. Playing on the momentum already present in his opponent's slash and his own intricate footwork, he managed to get into the position he was aiming for, the unguarded back of his opponent. Before he could slash down on the inviting opening though, the man felt a premonition of danger and back-stepped away instantly, raising his katana in a block position just as a powerful beam of energy blasted out from the seemingly unguarded back.

The blue-haired man slid back from the force of the energy blast, using the recoil to avoid the worst of the unexpected impact, enduring the attack with nothing worst than singed clothing and superficial burns. From the hole in his opponent's black shirt, the telltale barrel of a hidden handgun could be seen before it was revealed in plain sight, ejecting a silver tube-like vial from a particular compartment.

"That's not exactly fair is it?" chided the blue-haired man.

"It's not like we're exactly playing a game." retorted the Raidou unrepentantly, throwing away the spent tool.

"Pity, it sure was fun while it lasted. However… times up."

Sure enough, fractures began appearing within the blue barrier around them as it shattered with the sound of broken glass while the talismans set up around the base of the barrier burned up with ghostly blue flames. A familiar pain seared up from the back of the Kuzunoha's Raidou soon after the effects of the barrier began to dissipate, causing him to double up in pain, falling unto one knee upon the ground. Looking between the dark fringes that got in front of his eyes now, he caught a glance of his sister just as she collapsed from exhaustion and energy loss.

"Gomen… Kei-chan…"

"Nee-san!"

Throughout the turn of events, the blue-haired man merely observed in idle interest as things unfolded before him, before approaching the burning man with slow deliberate steps.

"I see… the barrier was meant to do more than seal my powers, it was to contain your own out-of-control powers as well. Smart, but in the end it was just prolonging the inevitable. Maa… I am going to destroy the world anyway, so it's just a matter of going a few minutes earlier I suppose."

"You…."

The footsteps stopped just in front of the dark-haired man, his blade raised in readiness to behead the other.

"Bye-bye, interesting person."

"Don't decide that all by yourself, Arisato."

The blade changed directions in mid-swing in order to ward of a trio of silver needles that exploded on impact with a gigantic conflagration of ice-energy, throwing dust, ice and frost up in a cloud of white haze. The blue-haired man darted out of the cloud with a sliding back-step, directing his gaze and attention up towards where the needles came from.

A bespectacled woman with deep cordovan hair plaited into a pony tail stood high upon a cooling tower, her black and scarlet biker suit seemingly blending in with the shadows and dim red glow of the chamber. The glint of needles within the nooks of her knuckles can be seen despite the faint light, identifying the woman as the source of the projectiles.

"Satou!" managed the remaining Kuzunoha despite having most of his back and torso frozen in an unnatural white ice.

The freelance operator leapt down from her perch, releasing another volley of enchanted needles that made the blue-haired enemy dodge this way to avoid the unusually concentrated magic hidden in those tiny innocuous forms.

"It'll be troubling for me if my rival lost to someone else."

---

A/N: A continuation of this interlude arc. I was meaning to finish it much sooner, but I got sidetracked more often than not by the demands of my real job. There would be one last chapter for this arc, after which the main show will commence as usual.

I did receive a private question regarding what is the point of this interlude arc, other than deepening the interaction and involvement of the other S.E.E.S. characters and the Kuzunoha characters. All I can reveal here is that it is a means to an end really. It is necessary to kickstart the next arc which I had conceptualised since the start of this story. Well, you see in time. It's meant to be a surprise.

That's all for now. As usual, please feel free to read, review and air your comments. Of course, more encouraging reviews or constructive comments would help compel me to write better and quicker.

Later then.

---

Omake 30: Of Friends and Rivals

The dark-haired agent staggered back unto his feet after having most of the pain alleviated by his old rival's ice magic. He had no idea how long this reprieve would last, but it didn't matter. He was going to fight to his end anyway. That said, he felt a little irked knowing that he now owed her a debt though, one that she would no doubt pursue till the ends of the earth. However, he was also mostly glad for the timely interjection of the most reliable reinforcement around, for he knows her strength first hand. That and his end was near anyway. Nevertheless, the mandatory question and faux hostilities still apply at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Besides saving your sorry behind? Your Sis called me." replied the woman nonchalantly as she pulled out a small card with a lengthy string of digits from the between the V-neck of her biker leathers, tossing it over to him. "I don't come cheap though."

"Don't worry, if there's one thing I have too much of, it's money."

"Damn rich kid."

"Commoner."

Despite the venomous banter and forked hissing between the two, they could not help but smirk at each other before setting their sights back on the target, one that was, characteristically or not, waiting for them with an idle patience about him.

"Are you done yet?"

The glints of blades and needles signalled their reply.

"Consider this round 2."


	34. The Day The World Broke

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Day the World Broke

The ring of steel clashing upon steel and the furious beat of thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as three combatants thrashed it out to the best of their abilities. The young Kuzunoha heir continued his tussle with his adversary as they sought each other's end, their sword dance reduced now to a whirl of revolving blades and relentless reciprocation, all the while evading the enchanted needles and conflagrations that the mercenary druid wove into the mix.

Satou's addition into the fray was telling. No longer was the translocation ability the infallible trump card; the druid's homing enchantments saw to that. Each time the blue-haired nemesis blurred out to put distance between himself and the Raidou, the volley of enchanted needles would change course and chase down their target with the persistence of a bloodhound. Even when struck down by the unadorned steel blade, the needles would spin about on their own axis for a few seconds before readying themselves to pursue anew. With this new pressing concern diffusing his definite advantage, the blue-haired swordsman found his dark counterpart catching up at every turn, and the playing field more or less leveled.

With her needles and rival occupying the faux Arisato's attention, Satou took the opportunity as well to sing out a series of incantations for the next phase of her attack, a large scale ritual magic, her specialty.

_Come to think of it…_ thought the druidic bard dryly in mid-song as she watched the melee taking place before her, _Professor Crowley always felt the rich boy's command of summoning techniques and combat ability made him exceptional, but without his demonic summons, he would just be an ordinary rich boy with a sword… _

A particularly fancy slash and kick sequence by the said rich boy caught her attention, even though the contact was too fleeting to count as an actual hit.

_Okay… so he has some mad martial arts skills for a mage…still…_

A gentle hum began to resonate among the seemingly innocuous spent needles strewn all across the room while the runic inscriptions of them glowed with a seething violet hue. A hefty sigh of relief signaled the completion of the ritual.

"Uisge-Deigh, activate."

The now luminescent violet runes seemed to flicker before lifting themselves off the steel needles in a trail of alien letters, pooling themselves above each needle. The inscriptions then spun and reformed into separate magic circles that glowed once before dissolving into a dense mist of minute sharpened icicles that shot out continuously, until the magic circles whittled away into nothingness.

The incoming volleys of ultra-fine icicles from multiple angles made both swordsmen curse inwardly before they pushed off each other's blade, spinning around and about in order to evade this most recent complication. However, this proved to be but the first wave of the druid's assault as the swarm of icicles pooled into a new magic circle upon hitting a solid surface, which then fired off a second wave of miniature frozen stalagmites thereafter. With as many circles as there were, the icicles cascading down upon them resembled a misty shower of fine ice shards; surreally scenic, yet deadly.

_Uisge-Deigh… Ice Rain… never thought I'd see this accursed magic array again. _The Raidou sprinted forth and away into the next safe spot in between the waves of ice shards just as the ground where he was froze and pooled into another next magic circle. _The speed and angle of the shards change with each cycle… a field magic that traps those caught within in a maze where they have to find the rapidly changing lulls in between the waves of ice just to survive… a spell that steals ambient energy from the surroundings to feed itself, only to recycle that power over and over for at least 24 hours… I bought her time for this crazy spell?_

"Oi…" growled the ersatz Arisato irately as he swept his blade speculatively across the path of the ice shards, only to pull it and himself out of their way when the blade became flash-frozen instantly on contact, the alien ice spreading as far as his forearm before he shattered the ice with a violent shrug. Even the bloodhound needles were cannibalized, turning into sizeable ice cubes on the ground, their magical energy stolen. "This is kinda annoying."

"That's the general idea." remarked Satou with a grin as she advanced rapidly towards him with her steel fan brandished, moving through her own spell with little difficulty.

The druid slashed forward and out with her steel fan, prompting the cobalt-haired other to parry with his own blade. However, doing so made him pause for the merest part of a second that almost allowed the next wave of icicles to connect. Nevertheless, luck appeared to be one of the pretender's greatest parameters as he managed to dodge at the very last moment, a close shave once more.

Having gotten the gist of what the druid was trying to achieve by turning the field into a frigid ice trap, the agent rejoined the fray immediately. Even though his encounters with this blasted array were few and far in between, he was still able to move within the lulls in the waves of ice to a greater degree compared to Arisato who was experiencing this for the first time. For the first time in their long history, the two rivals would be working together as one.

The once fluid battle quickly became an endless series of start and stops as the three participants now had to maneuver their way through the freezing shower in order to get at each other, at times breaking off from their encounters just to avoid being entombed in ice. Nevertheless, the combination of the two rivals was slowly but surely gaining ground.

Using their experience with the spell, the two rivals were able to identify and make use of the sparse few lulls between each wave of ice to pound their opponent with a relentless barrage of slashes. The latter however, was reduced to hurried parries and dodging left right helter-skelter, a pale shadow of his more graceful self, signs that the cobalt-haired pretender was being pressed harder than ever before.

The decisive moment descended upon them soon after as the two rivals came at the beleaguered pretender on both sides with a pincer attack. Arisato managed to deflect the Raidou's first attack with the guard of his blade before spinning around to fend off a slash from Satou's fan with the blade. Noticing a wave of ice shards approaching, the blue-haired swordsman held his ground against his two enemies until the very last moment before veering away, intending for the wave of ice to strike the two for him. However, the bold gamble back-fired when Satou swung her enchanted fan at the wave of ice, redirecting its trajectory to strike at his unguarded back.

The unnatural ice invaded the body of the pretender with alarming alacrity, encasing him in a cubic prison of ice within the width of a second. With his movements impeded, the agent and the druid had a clear shot at him and thus duly unloaded two hefty slashes in one smooth passing, opening two distinct gashes that developed into gaping chasms that dissected the overgrown ice cube into three with aplomb of ice and frozen dust. As the coup de grâce, the druid gathered the remaining waves of ice with her fan and directed the entirety of the magical assault onto their sole target, creating an ever-growing tower of icicles.

The two rivals looked warily at their handiwork for several moments before allowing themselves a small reprieve, a chance to catch their breath. While congratulations and mutual backslapping should be in order… well, old habits died hard still.

"You could've done that earlier you know."

"Shut up. I didn't think that would actually work."

And work it did, but only for the fleetingest of moment it seems as a sudden rise in magical and spiritual pressure caused the hair on the nape of their necks to stand. The two rivals looked towards the frozen once more. A wave of white energy emerged suddenly from the base of the tower and swiftly swung upwards like a colossal blade, cutting the frozen tower cleanly into two. A subsequent, exponential surge in power made the two cover their eyes as an immense shockwave of light and sound literally blew apart the remains of the prison of ice, revealing its sole, previously contained occupant. A violent confluence of light and darkness swirled around his right hand while a quieter, more affable smile adorned his face.

"Okay… now what?"

* * *

The two rivals took an instinctive step back at the still growing aura and the emergence of their opponent. Curiously enough, the saner, gentler disposition about the blue-haired swordsman both startled and alarmed the two more than his previous, diabolically antagonistic demeanor.

"Nice job you two." uttered the man in familial tones as he approached them with slow, casual steps.

The unease and apprehension about the two rivals began to escalate despite the very evident lack of hostilities shown by the man. After all, experience had taught them that one only kept his guard up when he sees a threat.

"I never actually thought anyone would be able to push me this far."

While they could not comprehend the difference between his previous and current self, one thing is clear. It did not just feel like they were in the presence of someone stronger than them… rather…

"I figured it would be easier on you people if I just played the part of the final boss guy… "

Something greater.

"My bad. I'll take you seriously then, so…."

The man raised the swirling mass of light and darkness towards his face before the most intense shockwave yet of bluish white brilliance erupted from him, obscuring the man from the others' sight. When the glare died down, their attentions were quickly drawn to the most visible difference in him between then and now; a single masquerade mask of an alien blue alloy.

"I'll make this quick."

* * *

The faintest of screeches broke the tense quietude as the grips of their weapons became even more strained, the grasps on them tightening further as their enemy finally started to move.

The blue-haired man raised his hand fully such that his right palm appeared to be pressing against an imaginary ceiling. A glowing white sword of western make appeared abruptly into being, hovering just beyond the extended hand before fading away in a white blur with a gentle flick of the man's hand.

A sharp cry brought the pair's attention to the silver-haired member of their rescue party as he suddenly keeled over without warning, a reddening length of alien white alloy protruding from his back. The vanished white blade had reappeared against his gut, impaling the boxer up to its hilt and winged cross-guard while trails of dark scarlet began invading the formerly unadulterated white.

"Crap." cursed Akihiko weakly as the taste of iron overran the contours of his mouth.

Witnessing the fatal potency of this new attack, Satou and the Raidou immediately sprang into action just moments before another three of the blades were formed and flung through an undefined fourth dimension.

The druid managed to reach where the unconscious Yuko was in time and bundle her out of the way, leaving the white blade to slam into floor of the facility with a loud crash. The Raidou on the other hand appeared to have less fortune on the wings as he barely made it to his target, skidding haphazardly out of his skutchi technique to collide with a determined lass of blazing scarlet hair, clutching her tightly as they fell and rolled over from the untoward momentum.

"What the- What do you think you're- "

Mitsuru received her answer in mid-question when she saw one of the vanished white swords come into being exactly where she had been just seconds before. Before she could react, a strangled cry sounded from a little distance off.

"Yukari!"

The brunette archer fell the same way Akihiko did, cut down by the fey white blade. Mercilessly.

"You!" cussed the enraged heiress of the malevolent visage of her friend, trying haplessly to get out of her savior's hold in order to get at the nonplussed killer.

If he felt any remorse over his actions, he did not show it. Instead, the blue-haired masked man created numerous white swords that flickered in and out of being. It took the Raidou but a second to scoop up his uncooperative maiden and dart left, right and center to avoid the sudden hail of blades raining down on them.

_Tch… Continuous fire… if one doesn't work, then try a thousand…? Very him…_

His train of thought was soon broken when he quite literally ran into his equally surprised rival with his sister in tow.

_Shit… he herded us… _

The space above them suddenly became filled with a dense blanket of white swords that descended upon them at once, far too many to avoid.

_I have no choice then…_

Eight silver kudas previously hidden with the Raidou's black uniform revealed their presence with a forceful emerald glow. From the silver vials, eight demonic summons emerged in the scarce airspace between the summoner and the falling white blades; the the four Shitennō and Holy Beasts.

"That will not work. I have the absolute ability to override beings with no place in this reality." commented the masked Arisato matter-of-factly.

_The final and forbidden technique…_

* * *

All sound in the chamber became drowned out by the furious crash of the thousand blades and the destruction that followed.

The cloud of dust from by the impact of the first few hundreds blades lingered within the chilled air of the chamber even as the remainder continued to fall relentlessly unto the four remaining survivors of the rescue party. However, the creator of the blades seemed to have seen enough to warrant a slight smile.

"I see… so you found a way to get around my ability…"

A crossed-shaped tear erupted from the dust cloud just moments before another series of lines scattered the residual dust and debris, and completed shape of an eight-pointed star, dispelling the cloud entirely.

"…by forcefully manifesting them…"

A male figure stood tall in its place, the twenty-third Raidou of the proud Kuzunoha Clan, in his finest glory. In place over his dark uniform, an ornate armour of silver and gold protected his bodice. Golden gauntlets bearing the likeness of a dragon and tiger adorned his hands while the silver boots that guarded his feet had the designs of a phoenix and a tortoise-snake. A brilliant golden aura crowned his being, exuding both light and warmth that slowly but surely spread in the chamber, his hair now a shining white compared to the raven dark previous.

"…using your body and soul as a medium…"

Hovering just above that physical form were four ethereal arms of a similar golden light, each holding unto an oriental blade fashioned in the likeness of the four Holy Beasts. Scratch marks from the falling white swords peppered the lengths of the four ethereal blades, revealing just how the man had guarded against the earlier onslaught, as well as the three slumped female forms behind him.

"… a forced Avatar process… a neat trick, but if that is the only trump card you have left, it changes little."

The four ethereal arms moved like an extension of his physical form as the Raidou raised his original blade, pointing towards the blue-haired enemy in an eclectic six-armed fighting stance.

"Shitennō Akatsuki, my last resort. Using it consumes the entirety of my life energy but since I'm dying anyway, I thought why not?" added the Raidou-turned-Avatar form. "However, you're right. This is not the only trump card we have left."

True to the Raidou's words, the other trump card began to make her presence felt in the chamber. From the edge of the light brought forth by the hybrid Avatar form, the numerous long shadows forged by the strong light raised themselves off the ground and pooled themselves in an amorphous blob atop the heap of a fallen druid, or rather her shadow. Three black needles were embedded within her throat, the source of her druidic power, forcing a release of her entire measure of power. The ritual seemed to turn the user into magic itself, a likely reason for the extinction of most of the previous practioners. However, under its effect, the shadows converged and melded together with the released magic, forming an entity of pure darkness that rose some distance off the ground before finally gaining a recognizable form, an armoured visage of a familiar woman armed with a black lance.

"Skadi Astral, Mistress of the Dark." uttered the dark being in a strangely archaic voice as Satou's final form descended to the ground and took her place beside her rival. "This is my Avatar state, plus all of my magic for good measure. Even if I die, I will not let myself be outdone by some damn rich kid. Maa... it is surprising fitting though, I guess."

"We are like Light and Darkness after all." commented the Raidou stoically, although he did lighten up. "It explains a lot actually."

"Mhmm…" The blue-haired man hummed in agreement before realizing the raised brows pointed at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I actually preferred it when you were acting like a jerk than an idiot. Makes it harder to hate you." replied the Raidou and light-based Avatar.

"Oi oi oi, we're still fighting right? I would hate to think that we threw away our lives to cast our final spell for nothing." queried the shadowed figure, a little peeved at the inappropriately mild atmosphere to their epic confrontation.

"Of course. The world must go."

With that, the avatars of light and darkness reassumed their battle stances.

"Too bad. We'll have to stop you then."

The two beings charged at the blue-haired masked man, bringing the full extent of their powers into the forefront as light and darkness combined to mount one last attack. The light and dark Avatars proceeded to pour forth all of their powers in a vast expansion of conflicting energies that fueled each other in a loop; the deep darkness made the light stronger, the brilliance of the light making the darkness deeper. Their combined charge filled up almost the entire width of the chamber, as their critical capacity neared infinity.

"Like I said… it changes very little."

The masked man snapped his fingers, stopping the charge dead in its track while the colours drained out from the scene and the people within the effect. Time itself stood still, frozen in place.

"Time, space and form... No matter how powerful you become, as long as you are unable to break free from the precepts of this reality, whether willingly or otherwise, you will fall under the domain of my powers. No offense, but the only one capable of stopping me now... is myself."

A few moments passed before the masked man coughed slightly, feeling more than a silly at himself for expecting a reply after causing a pseudo time-stop. Turning his attention back to the chained maiden in the core of his ritual, he realized from the density of the red energy present in the atmosphere that the process had more or less been completed, save for one last step.

With a wave of his hand, several small screens appeared before him, each showing a certain locality of interest to the masked man. With a series of pointing, dragging and arranging, he combined the images into a composite-like picture comprising of all the localities perfectly melded into one circular landscape. Satisfied at his handiwork, he sighed deeply before looking at the valiant ones who were locked in stasis.

"The Battlefield is ready. Now… what will you do, mou hitori no boku…"

The eyes behind the alien mask glowed red as the magatsuhi converted by the ritual swirled and converged unto the masked man. With as much energy as there was, the man was now able to expand his powers outwards and beyond his limits, allowing his ability to affect the entire world in a single swoop. A red light began to spread out into the world, invading the skies of the surrounding landscape before picking up speed and enveloping the world in a veil of deep crimson. Shocked and befuddled onlookers had only the vaguest presence of mind and the barest of seconds to stare at the unnatural phenomenon before they disappeared into a mist of maroon essence, their bodies vaporised. Soon after, large chunks of the world began to disappear as the fabric of reality ruptured, converting the majority of everything into energy for creation.

Convulsing slightly from the unreasonable influx of magatsuhi into his body as well as the physical and mental exertion from keeping his ability in motion, he raised his right hand outright whereby the symbol of a blue globe appeared. With gritted teeth, he closed his hand gradually around the symbol, turning it from blue to red as he sought to crush it, until a thunderous clash similar to breaking glass rang out all around, as if it was a cry from the very world itself.

"Reality Reset."

* * *

A/N: I'm back. The final Arc can finally begin. Reviews will be very welcome.

Some references that might help:

Mou hitori no boku – a reference from a certain anime/manga, can be translated as "the other me".

* * *

Omake 31: Nocturne

The world had changed without the slightest notice. A languid fathomless void existed in areas where the vast expanse of the world should have been, save for a single circular city that survived the end. Empty cars and vehicles lay strewn throughout the streets of the city while the pavements and sidewalks were littered with personal artefacts. A hostile sky of deep crimson hung over the harsh cityscape in place of pristine blue and white while a cold sun of alien white shone atop the apex of this forsaken land. This final city on Earth was empty, so very devoid of life. Well, human life.

A swirl of dust, light and darkness attested to that as three sets of feet landed gently unto one of the many deserted rooftops. Heavy, rapid boots ground the rough asphalt as the three approached the edge in uneasy haste.

Silence befell them for several moments before a female voice spoke out in despairing tones.

"This is… the Vortex World? Then we're too late…"

"Mmmhm…"

"Unfortunately."

Silence ensued once more before the grind of boots on asphalt sounded out again.

"Where are you two going?"

"Down."

A set of hurried footsteps quickly cut in front of the two, standing between them and the exit to the roof landing.

"How can the two of you be so calm-"

The female voice faltered. Ill-concealed tremors about their demeanor, the whites of their knuckles and the unfamiliar pain and fury hidden behind their eyes would attest to the contrary.

"We're not calm, Aigis. It's just…"

"Just?"

The seething wrath and grim determination within them threatened to spill forth as they replied in one voice, their resolve and recourse already decided.

"We just gotta win, right?"


	35. New Game Plus

Fate Rewritten by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Shin Megami Tensei series since obviously Atlas does. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 35: New Game Plus

"An end lies in wait for every beginning."

"Where have I heard that before."

"Be mindful of your manners, young one."

"Just reminiscing about the past, it has been a long wait."

"He will come to us soon; and with him the beginning of the end."

"About time."

* * *

Old habits die hard. The world had ended, that much was certain. Yet familiarity attempts to bleed its way through the disbelieving eye, as it seeks some semblance using the logic of the world it once knew. A sky and earth appeared to divide the transpired world, but in truth there was no way to discern which was which with horizons that spanned, overlapped and melded. The fabric of reality was as distended as it was twisted; it was as though the canvas where the sky and earth existed was crushed into a spherical ball, and they existed on the inverse of it. The only fixture of certainty was the white moon that radiated the energy of Creation, hanging at the centre of this enclosed world, perfectly equidistant from every point in this inverse spherical world, perfectly out of reach of anyone who lusted for it.

Then again, the same can be said of salvation.

Yet within this final arena-scape, within the singular city surrounded by boundless void, there are those who still yet make a hopeless clamour for it. Within a ambiguous section of this alien metropolis, harsh rasps of claws and thundering footsteps echoed unbidden down the callously deserted streets, drowning out the quiet flutter of minute wings that trailed.

"Move it, you Rakshasas! We'll get Hell if we lose her!" squeaked a tiny high-pitched voice that was dripping with self-importance.

Not that the pack of Rakshasas heeded nor acknowledged her call. In fact, the impassive violet demons were preoccupied with their sole prey, a luminous maroon shadow that loomed just ahead of them. That was, until the street winded down into a dead corner, flanked on three sides by the walls of buildings, leaving their prey with no way out. The violet demons brandished the twin scimitars strapped on their backs and advanced slowly towards their target, their dark eyes narrowing down while their jagged teeth began to show.

The object of their hunt turned left and right haplessly before backing gradually into the dead corner, snarling and shrieking with small, muted cries. It was as this point that the tiny blue fairy trailing after the hunt

"There she is! Go get her- "

Before the minute fairy could finish her words, the Rakshasas surged forward for the kill, uninterested in whatever the tiny blue fairy had to say. Yet, it might have been better for them to show just the barest hint of restraint as the quicker of the pack found themselves cut down in a blur of fuschia and blue as two women in black descended from the top of the buildings.

"Hyah! Shame on you! And so many yous ganging up on a poor and defenseless… watchamacallit…" started the dark-haired, scythe-wielding girl in a highly excitable state. "What is that anyway?"

"Metis…" sighed the blonde other, the blade attachment on her arm still humming with a soft blue light, a little wary of just how long the pack of demons would remain stunned. "Focus."

"Aww…"

The scythe-wielder barely had time to finish her pout before moving to intercept two of the Rakshasas pressing forward with their attacks, parrying the blades of one with the nook of her scythe while her sister took out another directly with a thunderous slash. Spinning her scythe together with her body, the younger sister freed up enough space and gathered the desired momentum to unleash a hefty sideway slash that blew her demon away headlong into the next building.

Upon seeing the grunt-like demon soldiers roughed up as easily as rag dolls, the tiny blue fairy started to flutter about more agitatedly, shrieking out directions in that shrill voice.

"W-what the heck is happening? How can you let yourselves be bossed around like that? Hey you two, go help out those other two who look just like you! In fact, what are all of you waiting for? You can take them if you go at them at once! Go on! Get a move on it!"

The diminutive blue fairy got decidedly more hysterical when the violet demons she was supposed to be "overseeing" snubbed her once more and reformed their pack's formation, with equal numbers facing the front and back.

"Ugh! Why are you not attacking! Wuss! Wimps! Are you scary faces just for appearances? With all those fancy white tattoos and stigmas and what not!"

"Hmm… I would say they got it right though."

The tiny blue fairy turned at the snide tone that rang out from behind her. A single black-haired man stood there with a devious smile and eyes that gleamed with both mischief and relish while the ends of his long white scarf billowed out dramatically behind him. A dangerous aura exuded from his being, one that the more battle-hardened Rakshasa recognized far more readily than the fairy, along with the heady scent of Death. He advanced slowly upon the pack of demons, drawing the blade out of his cane in the meanwhile.

"Since I am rather good at killing, if I do say so myself."

* * *

Moments later, the carcasses of the entire pack of malevolent spirits, as ironic as that may sound, littered the streets in the bloody aftermath of the short-lived battle. Many questions were running through the finely combed head of the former herald of Nyx, the appriser of the end. For instance, what was going on, who was the enemy… and more recently, what was he going to do with…

"L-let go of me! How dare you treat a general of Antithesis like this! You'll pay dearly for this!"

Dangling the wretched-looking thing by her wings, Ryoji observed the noisy but otherwise inane display with marked interest. Watching the small fairy squeal and struggle about haplessly in such an animated manner was hitting switches he never knew he had… dangerous switches. He had half a mind to be concerned about it, but the greater part of it delighted in seeing something so dastardly cute about whippersnapping, trashtalking fairy. It had potential…

"Yo." uttered a deep, calm voice behind him. It would seem that the friend he left behind in search of a nice stress-busting fight had finally caught up. "Found anything useful?"

"Yeah… This!" the dark-haired man turned around and practically shoved his newfound catch in front of the newcomer's face. "Can I keep her?"

A navy eyebrow went up skeptically as steel-blue eyes centered onto his friend's would-be new pet. However, before he could respond, the little blue fairy gaped in such an exaggerated manner that Minato was certain it would either start hyperventilating or burst like a balloon.

"Bossu! Help! Save me!"

Ryoji and Minato looked at each other blankly.

"Bossu?" repeated Ryoji dumbly. Minato just shrugged.

"BOSSU! I know it's you! Please save me! I know I haven't been the most capable servant and all, and that all the other demons don't really want to admit that I exist, but I…"

The small blue fairy launched into a surprisingly long tirade of loyalties, pleas and why she should be saved before Minato hushed the chatterbox up by covering the miniature fairy's mouth with his finger.

"It's annoying. If it's not useful, get rid of it, okay?"

"Bossu!"

The navy-haired man shot the little fairy an atypically deathly look, his glare intense, his pupils narrowing into vertical slits for a moment, effectively scaring the fairy shitless.

"That's… something new…" murmured Ryoji off-handedly, making a mental note of the slight changes that were surfacing in his old friend. Having done so, he turned his attention back to the stunned little one. "Oh well, you heard the man. Are you going to be helpful, or not?"

The fairy seemed to regain part of her wits at the sing-song tone of the more easygoing man and the departure of the scary one, the latter having been gestured over to the two women.

"Huh… Oh, no way! I'm a proud general of Antithesis! I will not give in to our enemies! You can forget about… wait-erm… what are you doing…?"

Ryoji had by this time moved the fairy slightly above his head, a creepy smile plastered on his highly mobile mug.

"Fufufu… I just remembered… I hadn't eaten for three days. I… could use a snack."

A dark flame erupted from the base of the man as the second form of the Appriser switched with his human guise in a flash. The tiny fairy blinked twice before staring blankly at the metallic sheen of the draconic skull. The corner of her lips started to twitch when she discovered that the lower jaw of that silver skull was able to unhinge itself, allowing those steel jaws to open at a hundred and eighty degree angle. Looking down at the abject darkness that lurked beneath the serrated silver teeth, the two antennae-like fringe atop her forehead began to wither and droop.

"Gesu…"

* * *

Ignoring the renewed pleading, sobbing and general melodramatics from Ryoji's location, the navy-haired leader of the pack made his way towards the other two girls, although Aigis seemed to have sent Metis over to get him as well.

"M-Minato-san, Nee-san needs you over where she is… it doesn't look good…"

"Hmm… thanks Metis-chan." hummed Minato stoically as he strode by the dark-haired girl, although the girl herself looked rather pleased at the fleeting pat she received on her head.

However, the steady beat of his footsteps faltered briefly once Aigis and the object of her attention came into view, before they quickened in apparent and abject urgency.

"Aigis… is that…"

The blonde turned towards Minato, her face a maze of questions and confusion as well. However, her optical sensors and supercomputer memory could not be wrong after several dozen rounds of cross-comparisons, her unwillingness to believe being the only reason for her uncertainty. After all, the red, ethereal entity she helped saved from the pack of demons, or rather the image within the mass of glowing ectoplasmic mass, had a ninety-six percent match with…

"Mitsuru?" Minato wagered speculatively. He promptly wished thereafter that he was never right all the time, for the visage within the red entity decided to respond with an explosive shriek when he came near it, stilling his outreached hand with an expression of outright hysteria.

"Mitsuru, what's wrong? What happened to you?" tried Minato once again. However, the hysterical response to his approach actually escalated as the red spectre entity bolted towards the streets in a frenzied dash for escape.

His friend's frightful reaction to his presence stunned Minato for several moments before the man fought down the various emotions and sentiments enough for his rationality to kick in. He had to keep her here, even if it was against her will. There were just too many questions, and too much at stake.

"Forgive me."

Minato reached his left hand out towards the fleeing red entity and focused his powers on the space just before it. In a faint flash of white and blue, the red entity found itself translocated back before the navy-haired ability user.

Shrieking once more, the red entity that bore Mitsuru's image attempted to flee once more in another direction, but no matter which way it tried, it returned to its previous position. Top, down, left, right… it made no difference with the space-time fabric remoulded into cubic loop. With escape proving near impossible, the reddened soul within the spatial trap simply became more and more hysterical, its screaming raising to maniac tones.

Steeling his heart once more against the plaintive cries, Minato extended his left hand once more, moving freely through his own spatial spell with little resistance. His initial attempt to touch the red entity passed right through it, confirming the man's suspicion of not just its intangibility, but also of its damaged nature. He winced inwardly at the painful howl coming from the reddened soul, the fact that his touch alone was causing hurt to his longtime friend not lost upon him.

Despite the growing pangs gnawing at his insides, he reached deep into himself and allowed the World Arcana to resonate inwardly, intent on pulling out a new power that he desired. A few moments later, a pulsating sensation began to emanate from his left hand, signaling his relative success in allowing part of his self to phase through several dimensions at once. He kept up this phasing in and out with the persistence of a frazzled channel-surfer until he finally settled on the right dimensional frequency.

Stowing his apprehension away as best he could, he reached out and did what he most wanted to do.

"Mitsuru…"

The wailing soul flickered several times after the navy-haired man's palm made contact with her cheek, before the image of the said friend gradually became sharper and more defined. The damaged aspects of her soul were being forcefully restored by the man's ability to rewrite what had happened unnaturally, along with her consciousness and personality. It did not take long before recognition returned to translucent amber eyes.

"M-Minato…? The real-"

A weary smile greeted the cautious greeting, putting an end to the confusion in the soul of the scarlet-haired heiress. However, that confusion was quickly replaced by poignant concern when those familiar eyes closed, their owner keeling over with little warning.

"Minato!"

Translucent arms reached out for the falling friend, but to no avail as the material body passed right through her, the previous effect brought about by the blue-haired man having ceased when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Frantic cries by several female voices made the ears of the Appriser prick up with interest, specifically since they were calling the M-name. Deciding that he had enough of his new pet's waterworks, and since he had something more pressing to attend to now, he switched back to his human guise and brought the distraught fairy back on eye level.

"So do we understand each other?"

"Huh?" sniffed the badly shaken fairy.

"Oh, so you really rather be eaten instead of giving in to us. Oh wow, I respect you. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Then again, this is it then. Bon appetit."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" stammered the fairy hurriedly. "I mean, I'll be useful! Super useful! Super duper useful! I, Pixie of the Fairy Clan, swear my loyalty to you! Please take care of me… New Bossu!"

"Call me Aniki." decided Ryoji on a whim, releasing the wings of the Pixie.

"Aniki!"

"Alright, that's go check on my idiot other self."

"Ossu!"

* * *

"Minato!"

"Minato-san!"

"Minato! Minato! Wake up!"

"Hai hai hai, give the man some room to breathe there you three."

The dark-haired man finally sauntered his way over to where the three women were crowding over the unconscious other.

"Ryoji, what's wrong with him?" asked Aigis directly.

"The question should be 'what's not wrong with him?' Other than spending god knows how long training in a Twilight Zone, making long distance transfers to and fro halfway across the world and fighting with someone at least as powerful as himself, he hadn't had any time to heal or rest. He's past his limit. I would say 'he's only human', but… let's not kid ourselves."

Looking over at the ethereal version of Mitsuru, he continued as though in an afterthought.

"Hmm… plus it looks like he fixed and restored Mitsuru's soul as best he could. That's probably the knockout blow."

Noticing the guilty expression on the newly deceased heiress' face and the unsure ones on the sisters, the dark-haired man moved quickly to allay their fears and slipping spirits.

"That said, he should be fine after a nap though. He's too tough to die like this. Heck, he'll probably survive even if I poke him a little with my swor- Ouch!"

Aigis' hand had made contact with the back of Ryoji's head quite reflexively, although she looked plenty surprised at her own reaction. Underneath the exaggerated display of pain, Ryoji made a marked observation of her reaction as well.

"Nicely done Aigis. I would've done it myself, but… you know…" nodded Mitsuru in approval, although she had on a complicated expression as well.

"Mitsuru…"

A solid clap by the dark-haired man startled the two friends out of their short-lived melancholy as their gazes settled back on the usual attention-seeker.

"Hai hai… you can discuss various ways to smack my head in your own time, but I think it's more important that we know what happened to you guys while we were gone. Mitsuru, can you fill us in?"

The spectre of the Kirijo heiress sighed heavily before beginning with great and obvious reluctance.

"You're… not going to like this… Haiz… here goes…"

* * *

The tale was long, but when it ended, the party of friends was silent. Reliving the experience might have been too overwhelming for the redhead spectre, while Aigis and Metis looked thoroughly mortified at the sudden turn of events. The one that was uncharacteristically calm, eerily so even, was Ryoji. He just sat near the fire he randomly started to set the atmosphere, seemingly deep in thought.

"Ryoji…" ventured Aigis warily, having not seen the man sober since… well, their big confrontation all those years ago. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm… life really is unfair. He gets to be both the main character and bad guy this time, and I'm what, the supporting actor- OW! Aigis?"

The blonde's eye seem to be experiencing some form of mechanical failure as it twitched sporadically while an odd resounding vibration still echoed within her gloved fist.

"Why I oughta…"

"Nee-chan! Get a grip on yourself!" the younger sister sounded a little too happy as she glomped-wrapped herself around the back of the blonde who was going to repeat the hit with her blade attachment.

Ryoji though was not helping the situation much by keeping his Cheshire grin on outwardly despite reeling quite abit from the android's hefty clout to the back of his head. Inwardly however, his thoughts went off on a much more complex tangent, particularly on his observation of his friend's reactions.

_The changes appear slight but... the rules of this world are definitely quite different... hmm... this might get a little tricky… _

"Geez… you gotta learn how to hold back at times Aigis. So much for honesty being the best policy. That was just one thought you know, I had others."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… for starters, where we are. I might not that familiar with Japan, but other than a kilometre radius from where we arrived, the rest of the city doesn't quite seem like part of Port Island."

"Come to think of it…" Aigis played back some of her optical files from her memory. "It looked more like Tokyo…"

"That's just it. Minato was transferring us back to Port Island, but it seemed that someone pre-empted him and forcefully joined his choice of destination to Tokyo, the arena where the right of Creation is to be contested. This is where it gets confusing. Why lure us away to Switzerland, and then go through all that trouble just to include us? If I was the bad guy here, I wouldn't want us here, if you know what I mean. Especially him…"

Ryoji allowed the women some time to nod and ruminate over his words before continuing.

"Equally problematic is the other Minato that Mitsuru described. Even if appearances can be altered easily enough… he seemed to have the same abilities that our Minato had acquired… that shouldn't be possible since his powers are one of a kind…"

The dark-haired man cast a glance over at the unconscious other lying by the fire.

"Maa… that pretty much decides who's going to be fighting the final boss later on. More importantly, we will need to defeat the other factions that are vying for the right of Creation. Pixie!"

At the snap of his fingers, the tiny fairy suddenly perked up in attention, her little hands rubbing against each other in a gleeful, yet grubby manner.

"What is it, Aniki!"

"Tell us about the current situation in the war. How many factions are there left?"

"Hmmm… there are about three major factions left. To the west is the Mantra faction, based in Ikebukuro. They are made up of mostly of Bruiser-type demons who love strife and violence… if you ask me though, they're just a bunch of thugs, although from the rumours out there, things seem to be changing. They were led by the God Gozu-Tennou, but my old Bossu defeated him in the last battle we had. It seems like a new leader is calling the shots there."

"The other faction out there is Solus, though there's not much to say about them. They're one of the first factions crushed by my old Bossu before they could summon a proper patron God, although it was not as clean a victory as we would have liked. While the mainstay of their forces was thoroughly eradicated, their leader managed to escape and is now somewhere in hiding. However, my old Bossu still considers them as a significant force since their leader and some remnants of their demons are still out there."

"The largest and most powerful force now is my old faction, Antithesis. They are based in the Chiyoda region and their headquarters are located at the Diet building. The faction consists mostly of demons and beings that pursue destruction and ruin… along with many others that were intimated or awed into joining. Our Boss is incredibly powerful, undefeated and… well, looks just like him."

The little Pixie finished off her update by pointing hesitantly at the sleeping blue-haired man.

"Hmm… I suppose we can go after the Final Boss straight away, but… that won't feel quite right without the dungeon crawling and mid-bosses…"

"Ryoji… this isn't one of those RPG games you play you know…"

"Is it now? You'll be surprised." An ancient light seemed to shine within the mischievous grey eyes of the Nyx Avatar. "Maa... I suppose we should wait for our sleeping beauty here to have a say in this. The final boss is his after all, no matter how I see it."

The group of friends looked towards the blue-haired man, who happened to be turning in uneasy sleep. His burden was one beyond their wildest imagination, save one other.

"Sou… he will be the key… in so many different ways."

* * *

A/N: For my Nocturne arc, I have replaced the Hikawa's Assembly of Nihilo with the other Minato's Antithesis, as well as giving the Musubi Reason a faction name in Solus. Details will come later on when I write it.

As usual, please read and review.

Oh, last but not least, Merry Chistmas to all.

* * *

Omake 32: Pointing Fingers

"Haiz…"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ryoji looked up at the translucent woman before smirking.

"Kechi. I thought you're supposed to be rich."

The heiress smiled awkwardly before seating herself next to Ryoji, spending a while watching the swirling fire, before she mustered enough courage to try again.

"Ryoji, I…"

"It's okay Mitsuru…"

"But I…"

"You tried your best, I'm sure Fuuka understands…"

"Umm…"

"Besides…"

Ryoji raised his hands up towards the unnatural sky, stretched before reclining fully, laying his head upon his folded hands.

"Pointing fingers won't bring Fuuka or anyone back. I'm counting on our hero here for that."

"Heh… you're quite the romantic, Ryoji."

"That includes you too you know." added the dark-haired man cheekily.

"Don't push it. I'll still execute you if I could."

"Glad to see you're still so spirited."

Both the ghost and Death smiled at the horrible pun before easing into a companionable silence, although that itself was broken by another sigh.

"Haiz…"

The two friends looked at their latest addition with raised brows.

"What is it Metis-chan?"

The dark-haired girl pouted and pointed towards Aigis, specifically Aigis' lap that now had a certain occupant laying on it, and whimpered with the forlorn yet adorable countenance of an abandoned puppy.

"That's my spot..."


End file.
